The Prize Must be Mine!
by Nurama Nurmala
Summary: L-O-S-T
1. Before meet each other

**Title : P.M.M****.**** (The Price Must be Mine)**

**Genre : ****Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship**

**Length : ****Cha****peterd**

**Point of View : Author**

**Disclaimer : All Canon in my fic are belong to themeselves (not my mine).**

**Inspirational Thin****g**** : Part 1 and part 2 was inspired from **_**Brown Sugar Machiato. **_**But the story is totally different!**

**AN : **

**Fic ini adalah salah satu fic perdana saya setahun yang lalu. Ketika awal-awal saya mengenal dunia fanfic, masih ingusan dan asing dengan dunia fanfic, dan ketika saya masih terbengong-bengong dengan keajaiban dunia fanfic. Fic ini masih WIP, hendak melangkah ke chapter 21. Sudah 1 tahun umur fic ini tapi masih saja belum tamat ya? Hehehehe Sambutan fic ini menurut saya luar biasa di fb, dan saya harap fic ini juga dapat menghibur penghuni FFN, khususnya para **_**kuncen **_**Screenplays ^^**

**Summary :**

**Ketika 13 orang dengan latar belakang yang berbeda dikumpulkan dan dipaksa untuk tinggal di satu rumah dalam waktu 2 tahun demi memperebutkan hadiah uang 1 Milyar Won, akankah mereka menganggap satu sama lain sebagai lawan bahkan musuh? Ketika salah satu peserta tengah terancam nyawanya, akankah mereka membiarkannya? Siapa orang yang sengaja mengumpulkan mereka? Potongan puzzle, lambat laun mulai terangkai sempurna! MARI BERKOALISI UNTUK MENGUNGKAP SIAPA BIANG DARI KOMPETISI INI!**

**Casts :**

**Kangin : The Bodyguard**

**Eunhyuk : King of Dance**

**Hankyung : Hard Worker**

**Heechul : Best Designer**

**Ryeowook : Adorable Cheff**

**Yesung : The Golden Voice**

**Sungmin : Engineer with money orientation**

**Leeteuk : The Best Leader**

**Siwon : Reach Boy**

**Donghae : Prince Charming**

**Shindong : Wonderful Teacher**

**Kyuhyun : The God of Gamers**

**Kibum : The Hacker**

* * *

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Totally Reserved**

* * *

**[2****8 Juli**

**pukul 07.45 pagi**

**Di****sebuah rumah dengan gaya kuno]**

"Jangan menampakkan wajah busukmu itu lagi brengsek!" Sebuah hardikan keras melayang dari mulut seorang wanita separuh baya yang tengah terbaring dengan balutan pakaian seksi di atas tempat tidur itu.

"Siapa juga yang mau kembali ke tempat memuakkan seperti ini!" _Namja_ yang tampak jauh lebih muda itu membanting pintu dengan ransel yang bersandar di punggungnya. Nafasnya saling menderu, matanya merah karena marah. Ia berjalan cepat menjauhi rumah yang tampaknya sudah dibangun sejak puluhan tahun silam.

"Sial!" laki-laki itu melayangkan sebuah tinju ke dinding yang lengang itu. "Kenapa aku bisa punya ibu kurang ajar seperti dia! Yang hobinya hanya minum dan bermain laki-laki! SIAL!"

WWUUUTTT~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebuah kertas yang diterbangkan angin melayang menutupi wajahnya. "HH… Huft… Apa-apan kertas ini!" Ia bersungut-sungut kesal. Dengan tampang ogah ia mengambil kertas itu dan melihatnya.

"**1 MILYAR WON DIBERIKAN PADA SIAPA SAJA YANG SANGGUP BERTAHAN!"** Begitulah bunyi iklan yang terdapat pada tengah-tengah gambar rumah dan uang di kertas itu. Ia memutar kepalanya. "Syaratnya adalah tinggal di dalam sebuah rumah dengan peserta yang lain… Hmh… Mirip Program penghuni terakhir…" Ia tersenyum. "Kangin-ah, kau tidak punya tempat tinggal sekarang. Kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut ke dalam program ini."

* * *

**[2****8 Juli**

**Pukul 09.33 pagi**

**Disebuah taman, ditengah kerumunan gadis-gadis]**

"KYYYAAA! HYUKIE OPPA!" Teriakkan para wanita itu sungguh memekakkan telinga. Gerombolan gadis muda terlihat tengah mengikuti seseorang yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari mereka.

"Eunhyuk-ah, ayo masuk ke mobil!" Seseorang dengan kacamata hitam membukakan pintu mobilnya. Setelah Eunhyuk masuk kedalam mobil, ia segera menginjak pedal gas dan memacu mobilnya cepat. "Kau di kejar penggemarmu lagi Eunhyuk-ah?"

"_Ne, hyung_…. capek juga rasanya. Rumahku juga sudah tidak aman lagi. Setiap pagi selalu saja ada banyak surat dan bingkisan di pintu rumahku. Belum lagi di setiap waktu aku selalu merasa ada orang yang selalu mengawasi dan memotretku. Apa aku terlalu paranoid saja ya?" Eunhyuk merebahkan kepalanya ke kursi dan menutup matanya dengan handuk hangat yang sudah manajernya sediakan.

"Hmh… Hmh…." Sang manajer tersenyum-senyum aneh.

"Kenapa _h__yung_?"

"Ini, " manajernya menyerahkan sebuah selebaran kepada Eunhyuk.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu adalah sebuah kompetisi yang baru saja diadakan. Aku dengar acara ini sangat rahasia. Tidak sembarang orang tahu."

"Hadiahnya besar sekali. 1 milyar won…."

"Iya, itu juga sangat menarik. Tapi ada 1 hal dari kompetisi itu yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang."

"Apa itu?" sepertinya Eunhyuk terlihat mulai tertarik.

"Ketenangan."

"Ha? Apa?" Eunhyuk tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan manajernya.

"Acara ini akan dipublikasikan ke stasiun TV setelah usai _progress_ programnya. Selama acara ini berlangsung, penyelenggara menjamin tentang kerahasiaan program dan tempat tinggal bagi para pesertanya. Semua peserta disini juga diharuskan masuk ke SMA yang sama..."

"_Mwo? Jeongmal?_ " Mata Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berbinar.

"_Ne_! Dan lagi kau masih bisa melakukan aktivitasmu, bernyanyi _rap_ dan _dance_! _Otokhe_ Eunhyuk-ah?"

Eunhyuk bagai ditimpa durian jatuh. Hal inilah yang selama ini ia inginkan; bisa beristirahat dari serbuan fans setidaknya untuk 2 tahun kedepan. Ia dan manajernya saling bertukar senyum.

* * *

**[28 Juli**

**Pukul 10.15 pagi**

**Disebuah tempat penampungan koran bekas]**

"Apa ini?" Seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian sederhana merapikan sehelai kertas yang tampak lecek dan kotor di sampiran telapak tangannya.

"_Waeyo Hankyung-ah_?" seorang _ahjussi_ dengan pakaian yang sangat kotor mendatangi Hankyung.

"_Ani ahjussi_, hanya saja, selebaran ini..." Hankyung langsung menyerahkannya pada _ahjussi_ yang sudah lanjut usia itu, lalu meneruskan pekerjaannya mengepak koran-koran bekas untuk dijual kembali.

"Kau tidak ingin mengikuti kompetisi ini?"

"_Ani,_ itu hanya untuk orang yang mempunyai uang..." Ia tersenyum ketir.

"Tapi disini disebutkan bahwa persyaratan awal mengikuti kompetisi adalah datang ke tempat yang disebutkan dengan membawa selebaran ini... "

"_Ah, ani ahjussi_..."

"Kau ini... Padahal kau bukanlah saudaraku, kau juga sama kekurangan. Tetapi kau begitu mengkhawatirkan kami dan selalu membagi hasil kerjamu dengan keluarga-keluarga disini..."

"_Ahjussi_... tolong jangan berkata seperti itu. Sejak kecil aku tidak punya saudara. Aku sudah menganggap orang-orang disini sebagai keluargaku. Tolong biarkan aku tetap disini..."

BBLLLEEETTTAAAKKK!

"_Ahjussi_... kenapa memukulku?"

"_Babo!_ Coba kau pikir... Kalau kau bisa bertahan di sana selama 2 tahun, maka uang 1 milyar won itu dapat kau pergunakan untuk membantu kami juga... Kau bisa membantu menyekolahkan anak-anak di sekolah yang bagus, memberikan makanan yang sehat, baju yang layak... Bukankah akan bagus sekali?"

Hankyung terdiam sejurus. Namun tak lama matanya begitu berbinar penuh dengan harapan. "Benar juga... jika aku bisa menang, aku bisa membantu keluargaku yang lainnya."

"Nah, benarkan? Sana pergi dan persiapkan semua barang yang kau butuhkan! Bisa gawat kalau tempatmu sudah terisi oleh orang lain..."

"_Ne,_ aku pulang duluan _ahjussi_..." Setelah menunduk, Hankyung pergi meninggalkan _ahjussi-_nya dengan hati riang.

"Pergilah... setidaknya, untuk 2 tahun ke depan kau bisa hidup berkecukupan. Tidak terseret kemiskinan seperti sekarang. Manfaatkanlah kesempatan ini baik-baik Hankyung-ah. Jangan memikirkan kami terus."_ Ahjussi_ itu tersenyum, lalu diam-diam menyeka air matanya.

* * *

**[28 Juli**

**Pukul 11.55 siang**

**Disekolah swasta ternama]**

Plak!

Terdengar suara tamparan yang cukup keras hingga mengalihkan perhatian anak-anak ke arah mereka.

"Kau tega Hae! Padahal kau adalah pacarku, tapi kau malah selingkuh dengan Jenny!" _Yeoja_ yang terlihat sangat cantik itu mengusap bulir air mata yang sedari tadi jatuh menghujami tanah.

"_Ne, mian_... aku sudah bosan denganmu dan ingin mencoba yang lain." Jawab Donghae dingin.

"Kau!" Si _Yeoja_ hendak melayangkan pukulan lagi kepada Donghae, tetapi terlanjur dicegah oleh teman-temannya.

"Biarkan saja dia Eun mi... Ayo kita pergi!" Dengan langkah berat mereka meninggalkan Donghae sendiri. Di depan, mereka mengelus-elus kepala Eun mi dan menjelek-jelekkan Donghae. Tetapi di belakang mereka mengedip dan tersenyum genit ke arah Donghae. Sebenarnya mereka senang setiap kali ada gadis yang putus dengan Donghae.

**Sepulang sekolah, di loker anak laki-laki**

"Kau ini dalam 1 minggu kau sudah berpacaran dengan 5 orang _yeoja_... Maumu sebenarnya apa? Kau sedang bosan atau apa?" Jaejoong bertanya kesal.

"Ha-_Ne_... Aku hanya sedang bosan saja. Tidak ada hal menarik lainnya yang dapat dilakukan ya?" Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu membuka lokernya.

SSSSRRRREEEEETTTTTT...

Berpuluh-puluh lembar kertas berhamburan keluar dari lokernya.

"Wah, banyak sekali surat dari penggemarmu." Jaejoong yang sudah terbiasa dengan kejadian ini pura-pura terkejut.

Donghae membungkuk, lalu mengambil selembar kertas yang menarik perhatiannya. Bukan secarik kertas atau amplop bergambarkan hati yang ia ambil, melainkan sebuah selebaran bertuliskan **" ****1 MILYAR WON DIBERIKAN PADA SIAPA SAJA YANG SANGGUP BERTAHAN!****" **

Donghae tersenyum misterius, lalu... "Sepertinya ini akan menarik. Hehehehehe."

* * *

**[28 Juli**

**Pukul 15.04**

**Di sebuah rumah sederhana]**

"_Seonsaengnim_, Aku tak mengerti pembagian faktor ini." Seorang anak laki-laki yang dengan mata bulatnya menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah soal dalam buku cetaknya.

"Oh, yang itu. Jika kau mendapati persamaan..."

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"_Ne_." _Namja_ bertubuh tambun itu menyahut dari dalam kamar dengan suara konstan dan sopan.

"_Mianhamnida _Shindong-ssi..." Seorang _yeoja_ masuk sambil membawa beberapa kue dan jus segar ke dalam kamar.

"Ah, _jeongmal gomapseumnida_..." Ucap laki-laki itu sambil merundukkan badannya.

"Waahh, Shindong-ssi ini sangat rajin. Padahal masih SMU, tapi sudah banyak memberikan les kesana kemari."

"Hahahaha, _aniyo_... Saya ingin membagi ilmu saya walaupun hanya sedikit."

Melihat kesempatan itu Yoochun kecil mulai membaca kembali komik yang ia sembunyikan di bawah meja belajarnya.

"Yoochun-ah! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Mengapa kamu berbuat tidak sopan begitu di depan _Seonsaengnim_? Sini kembalikan komiknya!" Ibu Yoochun merampas cepat komik yang tengah dipegang Yoochun. Yoochun yang kaget segera merebut kembali komiknya, namun naas tangannya tak sampai walau pada kertas ujung komik itu.

"Kemarikan _eomma_! Itu Komik BTI Super Junior yang baru..." Rengek Yoochun dengan tangan yang masih menggapai-gapai ke udara.

"_SHIRHO_! Komiknya _eomma_ sita untuk sementara!"

PLLUUUKKKK...

Dari sela-sela komik jatuh selembar kertas yang dilipat rapi.

"Apa ini?" Ibunya memungut kertas itu dan membacanya. "Wah... Andai saja aku bisa ikut."

"_Waeyo_?"

"Ini, kompetisi memperebutkan 1 milyar won. Haaaahhhh andai aku bisa ikut, tapi sepertinya mustahil. Dapat 10% dari 1 milyar juga tidak apa-apa deh. Hanya saja..." Kata-kata ibu Yoochun tiba-tiba terhenti. Dia memandang Shindong, dari atas sampai bawah...

* * *

**[28 Juli**

**Pukul 15.03**

**Di sebuah rumah mode di Seoul]**

"Kyaaaa! _Eonni_... Kau cantik sekali memakai baju itu! Sungguh bergaya!" Beberapa orang gadis SMU berteriak histeris.

"_Geurae_?"

"_Ne_!"

"Hahahahaha, walaupun kemarin baru saja ujian hingga memeras otakku. Ternyata aku belum kehilangan sentuhan untuk membuat pakaian yang menjadi trend... hahahaha."

"Chulie _eonni_, buatkan untukku juga ya..."

"_Annya_! Kalian harus ngantri dan membayarku penuh untuk satu _design_, baru aku akan membuatkannya!"

"Kami kan teman satu SMU-mu _eonni_, tak bisakah kami mendapatkan _discount_ lebih?"

"Enak saja! Bisnis is Bisnis!"

"Yah... _eonni_! Kalau _eonni_ mau memberikanku _discount_ 50%, aku akan memberikan ini padamu!" Victoria memberikan sebuah selebaran dari dalam tasnya.

"_Mwo_? Apa ini?" Heechul menekuk kedua alisnya.

"Tidak tahu, semacam kompetisi seperti itu..."

"He... Lalu mengapa bukan kau yang mengikutinya?" Tanya Heechul sambil membolak-balikkan kertas itu. "Uang hadiahnya besar sekali 'kan?"

"_Ne_, kalau bisa sih aku juga ingin ikutan _eonni_. Tapi yang boleh ikut di sana 'kan hanya _namja_ saja."

"Oh, jadi kau sadar kalau aku ini_ namja_?"

"Hahahaha, tentu saja _eonni_!" Jawab mereka berbarengan sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"LALU KENAPA KALIAN MEMANGGILKU EONNI!"

"Kyaaa! _Eonni_ marah! Hahahahaha. " Mereka berlari beriringan keluar ruangan itu setelah puas mengejek Heechul dengan candaannya.

"_Eonni_! Kita sudah sepakat ya!" Teriak victoria sambil melompat-lompat riang di depan pintu butik.

"Eh, kita belum membuat kesepakatan apa-apa!" Jawab Heechul sambil menyodorkan selebaran itu ke arah Victoria yang semakin menjauh.

"Tidak tahu ah! _Eonni_ 'kan sudah pegang selebarannya! Hahahahhaha." lalu tak lama, mereka pun menghilang dari pandangan.

"_Aigho_, dasar anak-anak ini. " Ia melirik selebaran itu lagi. "Apa ikut saja ya..."

* * *

**[28 Juli**

**Pukul 15.23**

**Di sebuah perempatan di distrik Chang An]**

"Ini tuan kembaliannya, 2800 won..." Seorang yeoja muda yang bertugas sebagai kasir itu tersenyum-senyum manis terhadap namja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kembaliannya 2800 won? Mie ini di_discount_ 5%, lalu pasta gigi ini aku beli _bandeed_-an jadi harganya bisa kurang 200 won, lalu kaus kaki ini aku beli yang sudah di_retur_ jadi bisa kurang setengah harga. Seharusnya kembaliannya itu 3200 won!" _Namja_ itu mendelik cepat.

"Ah, _geurae. Mianhamnida_..."

"_Gwenchana_... Cepat kembaliannya!" _Namja_ itu menengadahkan tangannya.

"Ah, _ne_. Ini kembaliannya, sekali lagi _mianhamnida_..."

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi _namja_ itu keluar dari mini market di perempatan dan berjalan lurus menerobos lampu merah. "Huh! 400 won itu 'kan jumlah yang lumayan besar. Enak saja kasir itu mau menipuku. Cih!" Ucapnya sambil melempar-lemparkan uang 200 won-nya ke udara.

CCLLIINNGG!

"AH!" Salah satu uang yang ia lemparkan ternyata mendarat bukan pada tangan _namja_ itu, tetapi mendarat di trotoar jalan. Menggelinding, terus menggelinding menyusuri gang kecil. "Uangku! Hei 100 won-ku!" _Namja_ itu terus mengejar uang yang sedari tadi terus menggelinding tanpa henti.

SSRRREEEEEETTTT...

"AH! _Andwae_!" Pekiknya kaget setelah ia melihat uang logamnya hendak jatuh ke lubang selokan. "_ANDWAE!_" Cling! Ternyata uang itu jatuh disisi yang sebelahnya. Masih di lantai gang kecil itu. "Hahh... untunglah _Jagiya_." Desahnya sambil mengelus-elus koin logam itu.

"Hah? Apa itu?" Perlahan, iamendekat ke sebuah kertas yang ditempel di gang itu. "Hah, kalau mau memasang pengumuman seperti ini seharusnya di tempat yang ramai dong biar banyak orang yang lihat." Gumamnya dengan senyum seperti meremehkan. "_MWO_? 1 MILYAR WON?" _Namja_ itu langsung merobek selebaran yang tertempel di dinding, melirik ke kiri dan kanan, lalu mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari saku celananya. Setelah itu mengetikkan beberapa nomor yang tertera di selebaran itu.

"_Yeoboseyo... jonen Lee Sungmin imnida_. Saya tertarik dan ingin mengikuti kompetisi yang Anda adakan."

* * *

**[28 Juli**

**Pukul 16.01**

**Di sebuah galeri besar]**

"Tuan muda.."

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi nyonya besar telepon..."

"Lalu?"

"Katanya beliau tidak bisa pulang ke Korea minggu ini..."

Namja bertubuh tinggi dan berparas tampan itu diam seketika " Selalu seperti ini..." Pandangan matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan yang besar. "Ada kabar dari _appa_?"

"Tuan besar sedang di London sekarang, lalu setelah itu beliau harus menyelesaikan _trade mark_ dengan pengusaha di Inggris, menghadiri pengesahan perusahaan cabang di Amerika, lalu, "

"_Stop_! Intinya, kapan dia bisa pulang?"

"Di _schedule_ tertera waktu kepulangan beliau adalah tanggal 23 Oktober... "

"Hmh, " ia tampak berpikir sebentar. Jangan ikuti aku. Aku ingin ke suatu tempat sendiri."

"Ah, _ne_..."

Perlahan langkahnya menyapu petak lantai keramik berwarna putih yang menghias indah, mulai beranjak keluar dari galeri itu menuju pusat pertokoan. Ia berjalan, berjalan, terus berjalan tanpa tahu arah.

"_Eomma_ dan _appa_ selalu seperti itu. Padahal..."

BBUUUGGGHHH!

"Ah, _mianhamnida_ tuan..."

"_Ne_." Ternyata yang menubruk _namja _itu adalah seseorang dengan pakain lusuh dan kotor, mungkin ia semacam pengemis atau semacamnya.

"Tuan, saya belum makan..."

Melihat seseorang yang memintanya dengan tampang saru, ia tak bisa berdiam diri saja. Ia mengeluarkan dompet dari kantong celananya. Lama ia memandangi dompetnya.

"_Waeyo_ tuan?"

Namja itu baru sadar bahwa ia tidak membawa uang sepeser pun. Yang ada di dompetnya hanyalah kartu kredit dan kartu kredit saja. "_Mianhe_, saya tidak membawa uang. Tapi ini..." Ia melepaskan jasnya. "Jika ini dijual mungkin bisa menyambung hidup tuan untuk sekian lamanya..."

"Ah, _gomawo_..." Setelah menerima jas itu si pengemis langsung pergi dengan cepat.

Ia kembali meneruskan perjalanannya.

BBUUUGGGHHH!

Lagi-lagi, ia menubruk seseorang.

"WWHHUUUAA!" Ternyata yang ia tabrak adalah seorang gadis kecil.

"_Mianhe._.." _Namja_ itu secara refleks memeluk gadis kecil tersebut. Ibu gadis itu tersenyum geli. Tak lama gadis itu pun berhenti menangis. "_Gwenchana_?"

"Um..." Gadis itu mengangguk perlahan. Lalu ia memandang wajah _namja_ di depannya lekat-lekat. "Turunkan aku!" Perintahnya.

"Ah, _ne. Mianhe_..." _Namja_ bertubuh bongsor itu segera menurunkan gadis kecil yang sedari tadi berada di pangkuannya.

"_Gomawo_..." Sang ibu menunduk lalu menggandeng anaknya pergi. Laki-laki itu hanya memandangi mereka dengan tatapan rindu.

"_Chakkaman_!" Si gadis kecil berbalik dan berlari ke arah _namja_ itu. "_Igo_!" si gadis memberikan sesuatu kepada laki-laki itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini aku dapatkan dari seseorang... Kata orang itu, benda ini dapat mengusir rasa kesepian dan memberikan kebahagian kepada seseorang. _Oppa_ sepertinya lebih membutuhkan ini daripada aku..."

_Namja_ itu terdiam membatu.

"_Igo_!" si gadis kecil menyelipkan selembar kertas itu secara paksa. "_Bye, Bye Oppa_..." Ia pun berlalu pergi.

"_Chakkaman_!" _Namja_ itu berteriak. Sang ibu dan anak langsung menghentikkan langkahnya. "Darimana kau tahu bahwa aku lebih membutuhkan ini?"

"Aku memang menangis di sini karena sakit..." Teriak gadis kecil itu sambil menunjuk ke arah matanya. "Tapi _oppa_ sepertinya menangis di sini dan menahannya hingga tak bisa keluar." Ia kembali berteriak sambil memegang dadanya. "Semoga kalau kita bertemu lagi o_ppa_ sudah lebih bahagia dari sekarang. _Bye Bye oppa_!" Pamit gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sang ibu kembali menunduk untuk berpamitan.

Tak terasa, bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia membuka selebaran itu, membacanya sebentar, lalu mengeluarkan _handphone_ dan mengetikkan nomor yang tertera diselebaran itu. "_Yeoboseyo, jonen Choi Siwon imnida_."

* * *

**[28 Juli**

**Pukul 17.09**

**Di sebuah perpustakaan daerah]**

"Hmh... Christy D Malorv penulis kontemporer yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya dalam merangkai bahasa dan menyisipkan berbagai makna. " Ia memasukkan pensil ke mulutnya dan menggigitinya. "Lalu Vangog, pelukis yang terkenal karena perpaduan warnanya yang tidak monoton dan gaya melukisnya yang ekstrim." Ia mulai membalikkan buku catatannya. "Gauss yang berhasil menemukan berbagai macam metode, hingga sampai kepada hubungan iterasi. Gauss, Gauss jordan, Gauss seidell, dekomposisi LU, dan masih banyak lagi."Ia mengerutkan alisnya. "Tokoh-tokoh artistik dunia, Sue son sang _violinist_ wanita asal Korea."Iia berpikir sejenak, lalu memejamkan matanya. "Tugas sekolah ini, ada-ada saja." Ia mulai membereskan buku yang berserakan di depannya, lalu mengembalikkan sebagian buku ke dalam raknya semula. Sedangkan sisanya ia bawa ke hadapan petugas perpustakaan.

"Ini, saya mau meminjam ini." Pintanya dengan sopan sambil menaruh 2 buku dengan ketebalan yang lumayan lalu mengeluarkan kartu ke anggotaan dari dompetnya.

"Hmh, Leeteuk ya.." Pustakawati itu mengetik-ngetik nomor ID pada _message box_ di PC nya.

"_Ne, Annyeong noona. Jal jinaessoyo?_ Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Ucapnya basa-basi sambil melemparkan senyuman manis ke arah pustakawati itu.

"_Ne, jal jinaeyo_. Kau bersikap manis padaku karena telah berbuat salah ya?"

"_Mwo_? Kesalahan apa?" Leeteuk bingung akan pertanyaan pustakawati itu.

"Minggu lalu kau mengembalikan sebuah buku yang berjudul _Phantom of the Opera_ kan?"

"_Ne_, itu buku yang sangat bagus!"

"Aku tahu itu."

"Ingatan Anda bagus sekali _noona_, padahal banyak sekali buku yang hilir mudik di perpustakaan ini. Tapi Anda bahkan bisa mengingat peminjam, judul dan waktunya! Hebat sekali!" Leeteuk tersenyum lagi.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak akan kumarahi, tapi jangan lakukan lagi ya?"

"Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" Dia merasa aneh sendiri.

Sang pustakwati mundur sebentar, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari laci penyimpanan. "Kau menaruh ini di dalam buku yang kau kembalikan 'kan? Ini sebagai penanda buku atau pesan rahasia yang ingin kau sampaikan kepada seseorang? Kau tahu disini dilarang melakukan hal seperti itu terhadap buku-buku , _arro_?"

"_Ne, Arasso_. Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa melakukannya..."

"Sudah, jangan menyangkal lagi. _Igo_! Ambil buku dan kertasmu!" Pustakawati itu memberikan buku dan kertas yang katanya telah ditinggalkan Leeteuk.

"Aneh..." Leeteuk segera memasukkan buku-buku yang ia pinjam ke dalam tasnya lalu menelusur kertas yang diberikan padanya itu. "Ha? Kompetisi? Apa ini..."

* * *

**[28 Juli**

**Pukul 18.20**

**Di sebuah restaurant Barat]**

"Wookie-ya! Bisa tolong kesini sebentar..." Seorang chef dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi besar memanggil seorang bawahannya.

"_Yes chef_?" Tiba-tiba muncul seorang _namja_ yang terhitung imut untuk seukurannya. "Ada apa chef?"

"Tolong rebuskan kepiting ini untukku!"

"_Ne_..." Dengan cekatan wookie mengangkat sebuah panci berisikan kepiting segar yang teramat besar dan menaruhnya di atas kompor. Setelah selesai menaruh kepiting itu ia memotong lobak dengan cekatan dan menghias buah semangka menjadi bunga mawar. Wwaaaawwww... benar-benar keahlian yang sangat luar biasa.

"Ah, aku harus menaruh adonan ini di atas kertas..." Ia menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Ada!" Ia mengambil selebaran dari laci meja. "1 milyar won? Waw, kuis dengan hadiah yang sangat besar." Setelah berkomentar seperti itu, ia meletakkan selebaran itu di atas meja dan hendak menuangkan adonan ke atasnya.

BBBUUUAAAGGGHHHH!

"_What's wrong chef? Aigho_..." Wookie yang merasa kepalanya di pukul oleh wajan mengaduh kesakitan.

"_Stupid!_ Sudah ku bilang pakai kertas yang tak berserat. Jangan kertas yang licin seperti ini! Ayo sana ganti! Dan buang itu!"

"_Ne, sorry_..." setelah itu sang chef berlalu pergi. Wookie yang menurut membuang selebaran itu dan meneruskan pekerjaannya.

**Malam hari**

"Haaahhhh, akhirnya pekerjaan hari ini selesai juga. Aku harus cepat pulang, besok ada ujian di sekolah." Wookie cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barangnya. Sebelum pulang ia sempat mencicipi hidangan yang tadi tak jadi dihidangkan. "Um, kenyang..."

"Ayo pulang wookie-ya!" _sunbae_nya menepuk punggungnya.

"_Nee hyungnim_! Aku mau membuang ini dulu sebentar." Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan plastik bekas hidangan tadi.

Ia berjalan menuju tempat sampah, tutup tempat sampah itu dia buka, tapi tindakannya terhenti seketika. Ia menunduk bukan untuk membuang sampah tadi, melainkan untuk mengambil sesuatu dari tempat sampah.

"_Mwo_? Apa itu?" _Sunbae_nya bertanya dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Ini, selebaran kompetisi berhadiah."

"_Geuraeyo_? Sudah lewat belum?"

"Belum, batas waktu pendaftarannya 2 hari lagi." Ryeowook terdiam sejenak. "_Hyung_, hadiahnya besar sekali."

"_Jeongmal_? Berapa?" Sepertinya _sunbae_nya tertarik pada kompetisi itu.

"1 Milyar won..."

"_MWO_? Sini aku lihat!" _Sunbae_nya merebut selebaran yang tengah dipegang Ryeowook. "Yah, harus tinggal di asrama selama 2 tahun ya." Ucapnya lemas sambil menyerahkan selebaran itu kembali.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Ryeowook bertanya heran.

"Kau ini pelupa sekali, aku kan akan menikah 3 bulan lagi. Jadi mana bisa aku meninggalkan istriku selama 2 tahun. Sudah, kau saja yang ikut!"

"Hmh, begitu..." Ryeowook tampak berpikir keras.

* * *

**[28 Juli**

**Pukul 20.30**

**Back Stage sebuah Konser ternama]**

"Yesung-ah..." Seorang _yeoja_ yang membawa kado cukup besar di tangannya berjalan dengan perasaan takut.

"_Waeyo noona_?" Yesung yang tengah mengelap keringatnya menghentikan segera aktivitasnya. "Apa itu?" Yesung menunjuk ke arah kado yang dibawa _yeoja_ itu.

"Kado untukmu. Tapi, isinya..."

"Jangan Chaerin-ah!" Teriak seorang _namja_ berpakaian rapi. "Jangan diserahkan!" Ia kembali berteriak.

"Memang apa isinya?" Yesung yang merasa penasaran segera merebut kado itu.

"Ah! " _Yeoja_ bernama Chaerin itu terpekik kaget.

Namun teriakkan dari Chaerin dan larangan dari seorang pria yang dipanggilnya manajaer tak didengarkannya. Yesung segera membuka kado itu. "A-apa ini..." Ia menjauhkan kado itu dari hadapannya.

"A-Apa?" Semua kru dan artis yang berada di sana mengerumuni Yesung.

"KYYAAA!" Separuhnya menjerit histeris. Pasalnya, isi dari kado yang teralamatkan untuk yesung itu adalah sebuah jantung yang masih berdetak hangat.

"Ini mainan kan? Hahahaha, lucu sekali manajer Hwang." Yesung tertawa lahak. Semua yang menyangka demikianpun akhirnya menyelesaikan kekagetan mereka dan ikut tertawa bersama Yesung.

"Ayo, kesini." Manajer segera menarik Yesung ke suatu tempat yang sepi. Ketika tidak ada orang lain lagi di sekitar mereka, "itu buka bercanda,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Teror seperti ini sudah berjalan selama 2 bulan. Kau merasakannya?" Yesung hanya terdiam. "Awalnya kami menerima berbagai macam surat tak sopan yang menyamakan ayahmu dan dirimu."

"APA? Menyamakan aku dan si botak itu? Aku tak sudi!" Ingarnya dengan ingatan yang menguar tentang orang yang disebut _appa_ olehnya. Ayah Yesung adalah seorang politisi kotor yang sering menerima suap dan suka menghalalkan segala cara demi mewujudkan impiannya, sekalipun itu membunuh orang lain.

"Kami tahu itu, awalnya hanya surat makian saja, tapi semakin lama yang datang adalah surat ancaman, lalu si pengirim mulai mengirimkan berbagai kado yang dihias lucu agar tersamar dengan kado dari _fans_ lainnya. Isinya adalah mayat ayam, lalu potongan jari, potongan telinga, lalu terakhir adalah jantung yang masih berdetak tadi. Kado itu diselipi pesan-pesan mengerikan yang mengucapkan kalimat seperti _'kalau kau tidak begini maka kau akan begitu'_ begitu seterusnya."

Yesung terhenyak dan mendengarkan secara serius.

"Awalnya kami berfikir bahwa ini adalah salah satu tindakan dari anti fans, tapi setelah membawa nama ayahmu, sepertinya ini adalah pebuatan seseorang yang memiliki dendam pribadi terhadap beliau. Dugaan kami semakin diperkuat dengan adanya percobaan pembunuhan dan seringnya kecelakaan yang menimpamu."

Yesung sepertinya sudah menyadari sesuatu, kecelakakaan mobil itu, seseorang yang hampir menabraknya, lampu panggung yang jatuh menimpanya, seseorang yang mendorongnya dari tangga, makanannya yang beracun, jelas sudah semuanya. "Manajer Hwang, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Demi keselamatanmu, kau harus bersembunyi!"

"Bersembunyi?"

"Ya, Bersembunyi!" Ia tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari tasnya. " Bersembunyi disini..." Manajer Hwang menyerahkan sebuah selebaran mengenai sebuah kompetisi untuk memperebutkan uang sebesar 1 milyar won.

* * *

**[28 Juli**

**Pukul 21.06**

**Di sebuah Game center besar]**

CCCAAAUUUU!

DOOORR!

DOOORRR!

TIRIRIRIRIRIRIRRITTTTTT!

PPRRRIIIIITTTT!

Bunyi ramai dari permainan game _on line_ berderu di seluruh ruangan itu. Lalu, dibilik nomor 9...

"Whaaa... Hebat! Dia sudah sampai level 45! Aku saja baru sampai di level 4 dengan susah payah." salah seorang anak SMA berbicara dengan teman-temannya sambil menonton permainan seorang _namja_ yang tengah bermain dengan tenang, bahkan raut mukanya datar tak merefleksikan perasaan apapun.

"WA! ADA COMODOR!" Temannya yang satu lagi berteriak histeris.

"Aku dengar Comodor muncul pertama kali di level 37. whah..." Tanggap temannya dengan mata berbinar.

DDDUUUAAARRR!

"Wa! Comodor kalah dengan mudah!" Teriakkan mereka sungguh memekakan telinga.

"**LEVEL IS COMPLETE!**" Terdengar suara seorang pria dari _speaker_. "**PUSH ENTER TO SEE YOUR GIFT**." _Namja_ itu segera menekan tombol enter. Pada saat seperti ini yang akan keluar itu biasanya adalah _password_ yang bisa ia jual ke _Gamers_ lain dengan harga yang sangat tinggi. Bisa mencapai 100 juta won jika itu adalah password level yang teramat sangat susah.

Tapi, yang keluar kali ini bukanlah sebuah _password_, melainkan...

"**CONGRATULATION! YOU GOT A BIG SUPRISE! PLEASE TAKE YOU'RE GIFT AT YOUR SERVER GAME CENTER.**"

Alis _namja_ itu saling bertaut. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi ke _Server Game Center_ (SGC).

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau menang lagi ya? " Operator _game center_ itu sepertinya sudah sangat mengenal Kyuhyun. "Tapi aneh, setelah kau menyelesaikan level, langsung datang sebuah selebaran aneh lewat mesin _fax_ dan di _billing_ tercatat bahwa itu adalah hadiah untukmu."

"Begitu?"

"_Ne_, _igo_." Operator itu memberikan secarik kertas kepada Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini?"

"_Molla_, semacam iklankah?"

"Aku tak butuh yang seperti ini, untukmu saja _hyung_."

"Eh, mana boleh seperti itu. Ini adalah salah satu hadiah dari level yang paling tinggi. Senilai dengan _password_ yang berharga 50 juta won. Mana bisa kau memberikannya begitu saja. Ikuti saja kompetisinya, tidak ada ruginya 'kan meski ini hanya bohong?" Operator itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun membaca kembali isi selebaran sambil menenggak _moccacinonya_. "Kau pulang sekarang? Padahal masih jam 9 malam 'kan?"

"_Eomma_ menelpon terus, lagi pula anak-anak di belakangku itu berisik sekali."

"Oh, mereka... hahahaha."

"_Ne_, aku pulang dulu _hyungnim._"

"_Ne_, hati-hati di jalan ya."

* * *

**[28 Juli**

**Pukul 23.35**

**Di sebuah kamar seorang namja]**

"Kau sedang apa?" Terlihat seseorang berbicara lewat layar komputer.

"Kau tahu berita yang sekarang sedang ramai dibicarakan di internet?" _Namja_ itu balik bertanya dengan raut wajah tenang.

"Tentang apa?" Orang di seberang layar itu berbicara kembali.

"Tentang kompetisi 1 milyar won itu."

"Oh, kau tertarik? Tapi mungkin saja itu bohong. Sudah banyak _programmer_ yang mengecek validitas berita itu. Tapi mereka tidak bisa menemukan sumbernya."

"Begitu?"

"_Ne_, mungkin ini hanya kerjaan orang iseng saja. Mana ada orang yang mau memberikan uang 1 milyar won kepada banyak orang secara cuma-cuma."

"_Ne_, benar juga. Aku off dulu."

"Oh, _okay_. Kibumie, jangan lupa retas bank itu ya. Ini permintaan ayahku, nanti _income_-mu aku naikkan deh jadi 75 juta won. Ya? Ya? Ya?"

"_Ne_, sudah sana pergi."

"Heheheh, _okay! See you guys!_"

Kibum terdiam sejenak. Ia mulai menenggak kopi yang sedari tadi diam di sisi _PC_-nya. " Bohong? Aku rasa tidak." Ia mulai masuk ke alamat _server_, _mentrace IP_ dan melacak validitas berita itu memakai algoritma yang sama dengan yang digunakan oleh aplikasi _Search Engine_. "_Mianhe_... tapi aku sudah menemukan sumbernya. Sudah beberapa hari aku mencari sumber beritanya. Beberapa kali aku kena tipu. Tapi kali ini tak diragukan lagi kebenarannya."

Ia meneguk kembali kopinya. "Selebaran itu dicetak memakai sebuah _printer_, _printer_ haruslah di_insoll_ terlebih dahulu. Aku bisa langsung tahu dari _SN_ atau _crack_ yang digunakan untuk meng_insoll_ sehingga bisa menyusup masuk ke sistem komputernya. Sehingga bisa tahu informasi, jumlah brosur yang disebar, pemiliki _PC_ itu, bahkan bisa merusak sistem keamanan dan mengacak-acak data disana." Gumamnya sambil terus menekan tuts _Keyboard_ dengan cepat.

"_Found it!_ Jumlah selebaran yang di cetak adalah... 13 lembar? Lalu, informasi tentang orang-orang yang sudah menemukan selebaran itu... 12 orang sudah mengkonfirmasikannya. Tinggal 1 selebaran lagi yang belum di temukan. Hmh," Kibum tersenyum. "Orang ini mendistribusikannya ke-13 kota yang berbeda di Korea, lalu selebaran terakhir dikirim ke... Ke kotaku?"

Kibum langsung mengambil jaketnya, petak lantai dan ceruk anak tangga dilewatinya dengan cepat. Ia melangsir pergi meninggalkan kamar dan rumahnya.

"Yang membuatku penasaran bukan tentang uang hadiahnya. Tetapi mengenai penyelenggaranya. Sudah dipastikan dia adalah orang yang teramat sangat kaya. Kebenaran berita itu tidak bisa ditelusuri oleh _programmer_ lain. Sistem keamanannya mencapai level B, satu tingkat lagi mencapai level A yang merupakan tipe pertahanan _Pentagon_." Ia langsung berbelok ke arah gang yang jarang dilalui orang dengan terburu-buru.

"Lalu, alasan kenapa orang itu mengadakan kompetisi ini untuk apa? Mengapa dia hanya mencetak 13 selebaran dan menyebarnya ke 13 kota yang berbeda? Kenapa harus tinggal 2 tahun dalam satu rumah? Mengapa harus sekolah di sekolah yang sama? Sial! Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang belum terjawab!

"Jika aku tidak salah duga... Aku sudah menge-_hack_ jalur pengiriman selebaran itu. Lalu jalur transportasi mobil pengantar harusnya melalui jalan ini, dan selebaran itu harusnya ditempel di... sini!" Kibum berhenti di depan sebuah _super market_ besar. Dia diam berdiri di depan tiang dan memandang sebuah selebaran di depannya.

* * *

**[29 juli**

**Pukul 00.00**

**Di depan sebuah Super market 24 jam]**

"Haaahhh... haaaahh... haaaahhh..." Nafasnya saling memburu, tetapi senyum puas tersungging di wajahnya. "Sebelum rahasia ini terungkap, aku tidak boleh mundur dari kompetisi ini!" Tekad Kibum sungguh-sungguh.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**Silahkan komentarnya :)  
**


	2. The Law

**.  
**

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Totally Reserved**

* * *

**30 Juli**

**.**

**.**

**~Di setiap tempat~**

"Persayaratan mengikuti kompetisi…" Ucap semua peserta kompetisi di waktu yang sama dan tempat yang berbeda.

.

.

**~Di apartemen seseorang~**

"_1. Peserta harus tinggal bersama di sebuah rumah selama 2 tahun_." Ucap Kangin pelan sambil merapikan barang bawaannya. "Woi, Yunho! _Gomawo_ tumpangannya ya."

"_Anytime__,__h__yung_..." Jawab seorang _namja_ dari arah dapur.

.

.

**~Di ****bis umum**

"_2. Para peserta harus sekolah di sekolah yang sama_," setelah itu Leeteuk diam berpikir. "Berarti aku harus pindah sekolah ya?"

.

.

**~Di rumah yang sangat besar~**

"_3. Semua peserta harus pulang ke rumah paling lambat pukul 11 malam_. Mwo?" mata Yesung membulat sempurna. "Jadi tiap hari harus pulang dong?"

.

.

**~D****i**** sebuah jalan setapak~**

"_4. Peserta harus merahasiakan kompetisi ini_," Shindong menatap langit dengan tangan kanan yang memegang tas berukuran besar. "Jadi tidak boleh bilang ke siapapun?"

.

.

**~Di sebuah lokasi syuting~**

"_5. Harus menuruti apa kata Miss Lau,_" Eunhyuk berhenti sebentar dari aktivitasnya. "Siapa itu _Miss_ Lau?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Woi, Hyuk_ie_! Barang-barangmu sudah siap. Ayo kita berangkat!" teriak manajernya. "_Ne__,__ Hyung_!" ia pun bergegas pergi menyusul manajernya.

.

.

**~Di depan pusat pertokoan...~**

"_6. Harus melakukan pelukan sebelum tidur dengan teman sekamar,_" setelah membaca peraturan nomor 6 matanya seperti hendak keluar. "Apa-apaan ini?" Setelah sekian lama memandang selebaran itu Donghae segera memakai helmnya dan menaiki motor _sport_nya yang berwarna biru, setelah itu ia memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

**~D****i**** sebuah jalan yang tampak sepi.~**

"Hmh..." Sungmin membaca selebaran sambil menaiki sepeda dengan santai, "_7. Harus masuk peringkat 50 besar (setiap semester) disekolah yang baru_," ia tersenyum. "Bagiku semuanya tak masalah, asal tidak ada larangan untuk mencari uang saja."

WWWWUUUUSSSSHHHHH!

Sebuah motor _sport_ berwarna biru melaju sangat kencang di sisi Sungmin hingga kibasan anginnya membuat sepedanya oleng sampai ia jatuh berdebum ke tanah. "Yak, Hei! _Chogio_, _Chak__k__amannya_!" Teriak Sungmin ramai. "Aku terluka! Kau harus membayar biaya pengobatanku! _Ya_!"

.

.

**~Di sebuah trotoar~**

"_8. Harus menggunakan Handphone yang di berikan oleh penyelenggara_," ia membetulkan koper pinknya yang tersangkut retakan di trotoar, lalu menariknya kembali. "Untuk mencegah bocornya informasi ya?" Ia kembali meneruskan perjalannya.

"_Eonni_, jangan lupa pesananku ya!" Teriak Victoria sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Kalau aku tidak sibuk," jawab Heechul cuek.

.

.

**~Di depan sebuah rumah ...~**

"_9. Setiap peserta hanya di berikan waktu 2 hari dalam setahun untuk pulang ke lingkungan masing-masing._ Hmh, seperti cuti ya?"

"Wook_ie_ sayang, taksimu sudah datang nak." Ucap ibunya sambil membawa tas kecil yang tertinggal "Belajar yang rajin di sekolah baru ya. Ibu senang kau mendapatkan beasiswa itu." Ibunya tersenyum hangat lalu mengecup kening Ryeowook lama.

"_Ne, eomma__..._" Jawab Ryeowook dengan hati bersalah.

.

.

**~Di dalam sebuah mobil mewah~**

"_10. Harus bangun pukul 6 pagi untuk melakukan olah raga pagi dan sarapan bersama._" Siwon tersenyum senang. "Disini semua dilakukan bersama-sama ya. Tidak ada yang sendiri-sendiri."

"Ya? Apa tuan? " Tanya sopir pribadinya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ia kembali tersenyum, matanya menerawang ke luar kaca jendela mobil. Lalu sekilas ia melihat seorang namja dengan pakaian cokelat lusuh sedang berjalan memakai sepatu yang sudah penuh tambalan dimana-mana. Ia hanya diam dan mengasihaninya dalam hati.

.

.

**~Di sebuah jalanan~**

"_11. Sarapan dan makan siang harus dilakukan bersama-sama,_" ia terus saja meneruskan perjalannya dengan mata yang tetap tertuju pada selebaran. Orang-orang yang dilewatinya tertawa ketika melihat Hankyung. Mereka menertawakan sepatunya yang penuh dengan tambalan kain perca.

.

.

**~Di sebuah taman bermain...~**

Ngekkkkk... Ngokkkkk...

Seseorang dengan beberapa tas yang cukup besar duduk disebuah ayunan sambil membaca selebaran ditangannya. "_12. Dilarang memasuki ruangan-ruangan terlarang di dalam rumah,_" kemudian ia memasukkan kembali permen lolipop yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Ia berayun kembali, lalu menghentikkan ayunannya sendiri dan beranjak pergi.

"Boom, boom, boom, boom..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering _Handphone_-nya. "_Yeoboseyo? Ne_, Kyu disini."

.

.

**~Di sebuah ****Kabin pesawat kelas eksekutif**

"_13. Semua peserta harus mentaati setiap peraturan yang tertera. Jika ada satu peraturan saja yang dilanggar, maka orang itu akan segera didiskualifikasi,_" Kibum memutar otaknya kembali. Entah mengapa, banyak sekali hal yang janggal mengenai kompetisi ini.

"Para penumpang, bisa anda semua lihat sebentar lagi kita sampai di Incheon. Anda semua bisa bersiap-siap sekarang." Sang pramugari memberikan pemberitahuan agar para penumpang bersiap menghadapi situasi _landing_.

* * *

.

.

**~Di lokasi pertemuan~**

TAP!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki bersamaan. Ternyata para peserta sudah tiba secara serempak di lokasi yang dijanjikan. Mereka semua masih memegang selebaran yang menuntun mereka hingga bisa sampai disini. Suasana berubah menjadi tegang. Keringat dingin mengalir melalui pori-pori kulit beberapa peserta, sebagian lagi gemetaran memegangi selebaran, sedangkan sisanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Masing-masing dari dalam hati mereka berkata, "Lalu, kalimat terakhir dari selebaran ini adalah...

_JIKA ADA SALAH SATU PESERTA YANG GAGAL, MAKA SELURUH PESERTA AKAN DIDISKUALIFIKASI DAN DIKENAKAN DENDA __5 KALI LIPAT __SESUAI DENGAN BIAYA YANG TELAH DIHABISKAN SEMASA KOMPETISI__.__"_

Semuanya menelan ludah, tercekat dan tambah gugup tak menentu. Ada yang khawatir peserta lain akan tidak kuat dalam menghadapi kompetisi dan gugur, sehingga menyeret mereka semua dalam kegagalan, ada yang khawatir mengenai penggantian biaya selama kompetisi, lalu ada yang khawatir mengenai peserta yang mungkin gugur dan melenyapkan kesempatannya untuk mencari jawaban atas semua hal yang aneh ini.

TAP!

Heechul segera berbalik dari rumah yang berdiri megah di depannya lalu beranjak pergi dari situ. Tetapi baru saja beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia segera dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan yang kekar. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kangin kepada Heechul.

"Aku mau pulang. Aku tidak jadi mengikuti kompetisi ini!" Semua yang mendengar perkataan Heechul langsung terkejut.

"Kau bodoh ya? Kita semua sudah terdaftar menjadi peserta sejak kita menelpon pihak penyelenggara! Memangnya kau mau kita semua gagal sebelum menjejakkan kaki di dalam rumah itu? Sebelum sempat menghabiskan malam pertama di sini?" Donghae bersungut-sungut kesal.

Heechul terdiam sesaat.

"Kau _namja_ 'kan?" Teriak Kangin keras. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mundur setelah menerima sebuah tantangan?" Heechul tersentak.

"Aku menolak kau bilang begitu! Aku ini_namja_ tulen! Aku bisa menaklukan tantangan apapun!"

"Bagus kalau begitu! Nah, _kajja_!" Donghae segera menggandeng lengan Heechul, sedangkan Kangin membawa koper Heechul. Mereka bertiga langsung berjalan mendekati rumah itu.

Semua terdiam melihat sikap mereka.

"Nah, apa lagi yang kalian tunggu? Ayo kita masuk!" Leeteuk mengajak semua peserta untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Yang lain segera mengikuti tindakan Leeteuk. Tapi tidak Siwon, ia malah memandang Hankyung yang sedang khawatir dengan tatapan serius. Setelah itu ia melirik sepatu Hankyung, lalu kembali melirik Hankyung.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Ah!" Hankyung yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu tersentak kaget. "Ya? Ah, a.. aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya gugup.

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa ayo masuk!" Ajak Siwon sambil membawa tas sederhana milik Hankyung.

"Ah, tunggu..." Hankyung yang melihat tingkah Siwon segera mengejarnya. Hanya beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri barusan, mereka sudah sampai di pintu utama. "Kembalikan..." Hankyung segera merebut tasnya dari genggaman Siwon. Siwon yang melihat reaksi Hankyung yang lucu langsung tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Leeteuk pada peserta lainnya.

"Ini, haruskah kita menekan bel ini?" Ryeowook bertanya polos.

"Tentu saja." Donghae memegang jari telunjuk Ryeowook lalu menekankan bel rumah itu dengan jari Ryeowook.

HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI...

"WAAAAAA!" Semua berteriak kaget. Ternyata yang jadi bunyi belnya adalah suara kunti... Ryeowook segera memegangi dadanya yang berdebar karena terkejut.

"Aigho, Jantungku hampir copot." Ucap Shindong sambil mengelus-elus dadanya. Semuanya pun tampaknya melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka mengelus-elus dada mereka.

"Eksentrik sekali yang memiliki rumah dengan gaya seperti ini." Gumam Eunhyuk dengan suara bergetar. Tak lama kemudian...

...

Terdengar sebuah suara pintu dibuka. Lalu di balik pintu muncul seseorang dengan pakaian _maid_ berwarna pink. Ia mengenakan celemek berenda dan bandana berenda putih dengan boneka Hello Kitty menghias dadanya. Kulitnya putih mulus, wajahnya sedikit bulat dan chubby, hidungnya mancung, rambut cokelatnya panjang lurus dan sangat indah, matanya sedikit bulat memancarkan kejernihan hatinya, bibirnya berwarna pink segar tanpa polesan apapun, dengan tingginya yang mencapai 176 cm membuat dia terlihat seperti super model. Lalu ketika ia menunduk memberi hormat, tengkuknya kelihatan hingga memberikan kesan seksi.

"_Ya ampun, mirip sekali dengan ibuku..._" Eunhyuk berbisik dalam hati sambil terus memperhatikan penampilan orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"_Style_ pakaiannya _simple_ tapi memberikan kesan imut. Apa lagi yang memakainya gadis cute seperti ini..." Heechul tersenyum-senyum aneh.

"_Sikapnya dewasa, perkataan dan tingkah lakunya lembut, dia juga seorang maid. Dia pasti pintar sekali memasak__,_" Ryeowook tak henti-hentinya memandangi sosok menyilaukan itu.

"_Gillaaa! Benar-benar perempuan ini tipeku!_" Kangin berteriak dalam hati.

"_Aku belum pernah mencoba yang seperti ini__,_" Donghae tersenyum mencurigakan.

"_Cantik sekali__,_" Hankyung berkomentar dalam hati.

"_Imut, seperti boneka__,_" Yesung meneliti setiap inci penampilannya.

"_Manis sekali, pasti dia seseorang yang hangat dan penyayang. Dia bakal menjadi istri yang baik kelak__,_" Siwon terus melemparkan senyum kepada sang bunga Sakura.

"_Benar-benar tipikal Yamato Nadeshiko__,_" Ucap Shindong dalam hati sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"_Hmh, Hmh, Hmh..._" Leeteuk hanya tersenyum-senyum saja.

"_Ommooo... cantik sekali! Jika aku jual fotonya di internet akan laku berapa ya?_" Sungmin yang menggantungkan kamera _Canon_ di lehernya langsung memasang aba-aba hendak memotret.

BBBRRRRRRR!

Semua yang melihat pemandangan itu langsung bergidik terkena setruman cinta, kecuali Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Mereka langsung merapikan baju dan rambut mereka. Lalu dengan cepat mereka berebut memperkenalkan diri kepada makhluk cantik itu.

"Kalian semua pasti peserta yang akan tinggal dirumah ini selama 2 tahun..." Ia berkata lembut. Suaranya kecil hingga menimbulkan kesan sebagai wanita feminin dan penuh kasih sayang. Setelah mendengarkan suara bidadari itu mereka tambah tersesat saja dalam kebutaan cinta. "Aku mau menjelaskan satu hal, maukah kalian mendengarkannya?"

"Oh, iya. Tentu saja!" Mereka mengangguk setuju.

"Mohon jangan salah paham kepadaku..."

"Ha? Maksudnya?" Kangin bertanya tak mengerti. Donghae mengangguk setuju.

"Um... Dipandang seperti itu sungguh membuatku tidak nyaman." Katanya lagi.

"Oh, _mianhe_ kelancangan kami..." Donghae membungkuk 45 derajat, lalu memegang tangannya. "Mohon maafkan ketidak sopanan kami. chu~~! " Donghae mengecup tangannya! Semua yang melihat sangat terkejut sehingga tak sadar telah menahan nafasnya.

"_Aigho_... Sepertinya kalian memang sudah salah paham." Ia berkata pelan seperti baru mendapatkan sebuah beban saja. "Aku perjelas, " ia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Donghae. Setelah itu ia kembali membungkuk 90 derajat. "Jeongmal Mianhamnida. Aku telah menghancurkan khayalan kalian."

"Ha? Maksudnya?" Semua bertanya heran.

Ia mengibaskan rambutnya dan kembali berdiri tegak, "Aku seorang _namja_, namaku Henry Lau..."

GUUUUBBBRRRAAAAKKKKKK!

.

.

.

.

.

**Di ruangan tengah rumah itu...**

"A-aku masih tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi barusan..." Donghae sepertinya shock dengan kejadian barusan. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang dan tidur di atas pangkuan Ryeowook.

"Hahahhahahahaha..."

"Aku juga..." Kangin terlihat tegang sekali. Pandangannya mengarah kebawah tapi pikirannya entah melayang kemana.

"Hahahahhahahahaha..."

"Jangankan kalian! Aku saja sama seperti itu! " Heechul yang notabene selalu dicap sebagai _namja yeoppo_ ternyata telah mendapatkan frustasi pertamanya sebagai seorang _namja_. Tak jauh dengan mereka bertiga, para peserta yang lainpun terlihat mengalami kekagetan yang sama.

"Hahahahahahahaha..."

"Dari tadi kau tertawa terus!" Kata Donghae kesal hingga bangun dari tidurnya. "Siapa namamu tadi?"

"Ah, _mianhe_. Hahaha..." _Namja_ itu mengusap air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya karena kebanyakan tertawa. "Hahahahahaha... _mian_, aku tak bisa menahannya. Aduh, perutku sakit..."

"Issshhhh! " Donghae mendelik tak suka.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap seseorang dengan suara datar.

"_Mwo_?"

"_Namja_ yang sedang tertawa itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun." Ulang Kibum sambil tetap setia pada buku bacaannya. Donghae dan yang lainnya kemudian melirik Kyuhyun yang masih tetap saja tertawa tak berhenti.

"_Gwenchana_?" Suara yang manis itu kembali terdengar. Dari belakang mereka tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dengan pakaian _maid_ yang telah membutakan mata mereka sebelumnya.

"_Ne, gwenchanayo._" Jawab Heechul cuek berusaha untuk tak peduli.

"Ah, syukurlah..." _Miss_ Lau tersenyum lega. Tanpa ia sadari semua peserta memandanginya dan kembali terbuai dengan senyuman _Miss_ Lau yang pertama kali dilihat mereka.

Menyadari sikap mereka yang rada menyimpang. Mereka segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menepis semua persangkaan itu.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan diri lagi." Ia memulai pembicarannya. " Namaku Henry Lau, tapi tuan besar memanggilku _Miss_ Lau. Karena itu, selama kalian di rumah ini, kalian pun harus memanggilku dengan panggilan yang sama. Ini perintah tuan besar." Semua mendengarkan dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? " Heechul bertanya sebal. "Kau pikir kau cantik memakai pakaian wanita seperti itu?"

"BWAHAHAHAHA..." Kyuhyun tertawa lagi.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Heechul mendelik cepat.

"Hahahaha..._ Ani_. Hanya saja kau mengomentari penampilan orang lain, tapi penampilan dirimu pun..." Kyuhyun tak sanggup meneruskan perkataannya. Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arah Heechul. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Heechul yang memakai _t-shirt_ ketat berwarna pink muda, lalu di balut bolero berwarna pink yang dihiasi bunga pink di dadanya tak pantas untuk berkata seperti itu. Rambutnya diikat di atas, lalu ia memakai sepatu berhak tinggi. Setelah meneliti penampilan Heechul, semua pun ikut-ikutan tertawa.

"Jiiiaaahhahaha... Ada-ada saja anak tengil ini! Hahahahha..." Semua terus larut dalam gelak tawa.

"Isssshhhhh! Kalian! " Heechul hendak melayangkan pukulannya ke udara, namun terhalang oleh perkataan _Miss_ Lau.

"_Mianhe_, sebenarnya saya tidak suka berpenampilan seperti ini, hanya saja Ini..."

"Perintah tuan besar lagi?" Kibum memotong kata-kata _Miss_ Lau cepat. _Miss_ Lau mengangguk pelan. "Apa Tuan besarmu itu seorang gay? Cih! Menyuruhmu berpakaian seperti ini..." mendengar perkataan Kibum, semua orang langsung berhenti tertawa.

"_Ani_, itu..."

"Bukan? Lalu apa alasannya dia menyuruhmu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak jelas seperti ini?"

"Itu, aku juga tidak tahu alasannya. Aku hanya mengikuti perintah tuan besar saja."

Mendengar pembicaraan antara Kibum-_Miss_ Lau, pikiran mereka langsung berkecamuk oleh hal-hal mengerikan, "_B__agaimana jika penyelanggara kompetisi ini adalah homoseksual?", "Kalau penyelanggara kompetisi ini ingin berbuat sesuatu kepada kami bagaimana?_" berbeda dengan yang lain, Sungmin malah membayangkan foto telanjangnya bersama peserta lain beredar di internet, apa lagi dua artis besar juga ikut acara ini. whadduuhhh, semakin mengkhawatirkan saja."

PPLLLAAAKKKK!

Mereka menampar muka mereka sendiri dan membuang prasangka itu jauh-jauh.

"Lalu, kamar yang telah disediakan harus ditempati secara berpasangan... "

"Maksudmu berpasangan?" Yesung bertanya tak mengerti. "Kita harus tidur berdua dalam satu kamar?"

Mereka kembali berkhayal, "_J__angan-jangan tujuan penyelenggara membuat kompetisi seperti ini adalah untuk membuat sekumpulan gay?_"

BBBRRRRRR! PPPLLLLAAAKKKK!

Mereka kembali menampar wajah mereka dan berusaha kembali pada realitas.

"_Ne_, ada masalah?"

"_Ani_, cuma rumah ini begitu besar, tak bisakah kami mendapatkan kamar sendiri-sendiri?" Yesung menawar dengan lembut.

"Ne, aku setuju dengan Yesung-ssi. Kita semua kan punya privasi masing-masing." Eunhyuk yang memang mengenal Yesung karena sudah melakukan berbagai macam pekerjaan bersama mendukung pendapat Yesung.

"_Mianhamnida_, ini juga perintah dari tuan besar. Karena itu aku sudah membuatkan bagannya."

SSSRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEETTTTTT

_Miss_ Lau mengeluarkan sebuah papan besar dari balik badannya. Di sana terpampang nama-nama peserta dan urutan kamar yang akan mereka tempati.

"**Di kamar nomor 1** : Kibum dan Leeteuk,

**di kamar nomor 2 **: Sungmin dan Donghae,

**di kamar nomor 3 **: Hankyung dan Siwon,

**di****kamar nomor 4** : Yesung dan Eunhyuk,

**di****kamar nomor 5** : Kyuhyun dan Kangin,

**di****kamar nomor 6** : Ryeowook dan Heechul,

lalu Shindong akan satu kamar denganku."

"_Mwo_?" Semua bertanya bersamaan. "Kenapa ada yang satu kamar denganmu?" Donghae ngotot bertanya.

"_M__ian_, pembagian kamar juga sudah diatur tuan besar. Aku tak punya hak untuk merubahnya. Hari sudah malam, silahkan kalian semua beristirahat di kamar masing-masing."

SYYUUUTTTT

Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah _Miss_ Lau. "Kau _maid_ 'kan?"_Miss_ Lau mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu bawa ini!" Sungmin menyerahkan tas bawaannya kepada _Miss_ Lau.

"Ah,_ne_..." _Miss_ Lau mengangguk patuh. Setelah Sungmin menyerahkan tasnya ia tak membuang waktu dan segera pergi ke kamarnya.

Semua saling melirik dan saling lari mendahului " Ini, bawa punyaku juga!" Eunhyuk menyelendangkan tasnya ke leher dan pundak _Miss_ Lau.

"Punyaku juga!" Donghae menyerahkan tas nya ke tangan _Miss_ Lau yang sedang kosong dan tak memegang apa-apa.

"Punyaku juga." Kangin lalu memakaikan ranselnya ke punggung _Miss_ Lau.

"_Ne_..." Walau kesulitan,_Miss_ Lau tetap menerima tas mereka.

"Nih!" Heechul menyimpan kopernya di sisi _Miss_ Lau.

Lalu _Miss_ Lau memandang Hankyung, " Ti-tidak usah, aku bisa membawa barang-barangku sendiri." Ucap Hankyung gugup. Setelah itu Hankyung berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

"_Ne_.." _Miss_ Lau kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

Perlahan setiap orang mulai meninggalkan _Miss_ Lau. Diawali dari Kibum, Kyuhyun, Shindong, dan Ryeowook yang meninggalkan Miss Lau dengan tetap membawa tas mereka masing-masing.

"Sini, aku bantu. Pasti berat sekali membawa semuanya sendirian 'kan?" Siwon mengambil 3 tas langsung yang dipegang _Miss_ Lau.

"Ah, ti- tidak usah."

"Tidak apa-apa, _kajja_!"

"Ah, _ne_." _Miss_ Lau pun mengikuti kepergian Siwon.

.

.

.

** D****i kamar nomor 1**

Terlihat Kibum dan Leeteuk yang membereskan barang-barangnya. Leeteuk melirik ke arah Kibum. "Wah, dibanding pakaian yang kau bawa, tampaknya kau lebih banyak membawa _CD, DVD, Laptop, Headphone, Bluetooth headset_, beberapa _hardisk_, lalu..."

"_Stop_! Aku akan sangat berterimakasih padamu jika kau tidak menyentuh barang-barangku dan tidak akrab denganku!" Setelah itu ia kembali membereskan barang-barangnya yang lain, Kibum langsung tidur di kasur yang dekat dengan dinding, sedangkan Leeteuk mendapatkan kasur yang dekat dengan jendela.

"Owh, baiklah." Leeteuk kembali membereskan barang-barangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** D****i****kamar nomor 2**

"Ah, sial! Aku lupa membawa celana dalamku. _B__abo-ya_!" Hardik Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau bawa beberapa?" Tanyanya kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sedang merapikan barang-barang bawaannya yang terhitung 3x lipat lebih banyak dari Donghae terus saja membereskan barang-barangnya.

"_Ya_!" Donghae berteriak kepadanya.

"Iya, aku dengar. Aku bawa beberapa yang belum pernah aku pakai." Setelah itu Sungmin memberikan celana dalam bergambar Mickey Mouse kepada Donghae.

Alis mata Donghae bertemu ketika menerima celana dalam dari Sungmin. "Apa tidak salah? Masa aku dikasih yang bergambar Mickey Mouse sih? Tidak ada yang lain apa?"

"Ada." jawab Sungmin cepat. Lalu ia menaruh beberapa celana dalam yang masih dibungkus plastik di atas kasurnya, "ada yang bergambar Spongebob, Patrick, Doraemon, Sinchan..."

"_Stop_! Yang ini saja."

"Hmh? Baiklah.."

Setelah membuka bungkusan celana dalam itu, Donghae segera berjalan ke kamar mandi dan memakainya.

"_Otokhe_? Sudah kau pakai?" Tanya Sungmin dengan senyum aneh yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Sudah." Mendengar jawaban Donghae, Sungmin langsung menengadahkan tangannya. Donghae yang tak mengerti dengan tingkah Sungmin malah balik bertanya. "Apa?"

"Harganya 20000 won."

"_MWO_?" Donghae tersentak kaget.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis. Barang yang sudah dipakai tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi ya." Dengan terpaksa Donghae merogoh saku celananya. Senyum Sungmin kembali mengembang malam itu.

.

.

.

**Di kamar nomor 3**

"Kita satu kamar ya." Siwon tersenyum kepada Hankyung.

"_Ne_..." Jawab Hankyung kaku.

"Kau jangan merasa sungkan padaku. Jangan anggap aku orang lain lagi karena mulai hari ini selama 2 tahun kedepan kita akan tinggal bersama."

"Ah, baiklah."

Siwon berhenti sejenak dari membereskan pakaiannya, lalu ia kembali melihat Hankyung. "Kau tahu? Kita bisa berbagi apapun mulai hari ini. Kau bisa meminjam bajuku, aku bisa meminjam sampo dan pasta gigimu. Lagi pula besar tubuh kita tidak jauh berbeda." Siwon kembali tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

**Di kamar nomor 4**

"Aku dengar akhir-akhir ini kau kena teror, benar?" Eunhyuk mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Kabar dari mana itu?"

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah menyembunyikannya dariku. Aku juga terkadang mengalami hal yang sama denganmu. Untuk profesi kita bukankah itu sudah biasa?"

"Hmh, benar juga." Yesung bergumam pelan.

"Kau tahu? Aku senang sekali kita bisa satu kamar. Jika ditempatkan dengan orang lain mungkin aku harus menyesuaikan diri lagi."

"Hmh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di kamar nomor 5**

"Hei, bereskan barang-barang bawaanmu! "

"Iya, nanti."

"Aishh... Kau ini setelah sampai kamar malah langsung sibuk memasangkan peralatan _game_ dan tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari sana." Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berekasi dengan perkataan Kangin.

" Yah, terserah dirimu sajalah!"

**Di kamar nomor 6**

Ryeowook begitu tercengang melihat barang-barang yang dibongkar Heechul.

"Kau kenapa? Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu juga."

"Ah, _ne_..." Ryeowook dengan cepat membongkar barang bawaannya. "Um, _mian_. Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"_Ne_, apa?"

"Bukankah barang-barang yang kau bawa adalah barang perempuan?" tunjuk Ryeowook ke arah barang-barang Heechul. Disana banyak baju berwarna warni, bedak, lipgloss, perona pipi, lotion, masker, bando, dan masih banyak lagi.

Heechul tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Ryeowook. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya, lalu berkata "Aku sebenarnya _yeoja_, kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?" mendengar hal itu Ryeowook langsung mematung dan tak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun saking terkejutnya.

"Hahaha..." Heechul yang melihat reaksi menarik dari Ryeowook langsung tertawa hingga tak bisa berhenti.

.

.

.

**Di kamar nomor 7**

"Mianhe..." Ucap Shindong ragu. "Apa tak apa-apa aku sekamar denganmu?"

"Gwenchana.." Miss Lau kembali tersenyum. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah interkom. Menekan tombol berwarna merah, lalu...

"SELAMAT MALAM SEMUA." Suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar di seluruh rumah. " INGAT PERATURAN NO 6. _HARUS BERPELUKAN SEBELUM TIDUR DENGAN TEMAN SEKAMAR._ SAYA MENGAWASI DI SINI DENGAN KAMERA PENGAWAS, JADI ANDA SEMUA HARUS MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN BENAR. NAH, SILAHKAN."

.

.

.

**Di kamar nomor 3**

"_Mwo_? Ada-ada saja peraturannya, kenapa tidak dihilangkan saja peraturan itu?" Eunhyuk protes tak terima.

"Sudah, sini biar cepat! Aku sudah lelah sekali." Yesung pun memeluknya, menepuk punggungnya dan pergi tidur.

.

.

.

**Di kamar nomor 1**

"Kau dengar pengumumannya kan?" Ucap Leeteuk yang masih tersenyum. Lalu Kibum mendatangi Leeteuk, menempelkan dadanya ke badan Leeteuk tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari saku celananya, lalu ia pergi tidur.

.

.

.

**Di kamar nomor 4**

"Itu, pengumumannya." ucap Siwon ragu.

"Ah, _ne_..." Hankyung diam tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Siwon pun begitu. Tapi ini tidak akan berakhir jika tetap seperti ini, karena itu Siwon mendatangi Hankyung dan memeluknya lama.

"Nah, selamat malam..."

"Ah, iya. Se-selamat, malam..." Jawab Hankyung gugup.

.

.

.

**Di kamar nomor 5**

"Hei, aku mau tidur nih..." Ucap Kangin seperti merengek. "Tak bisakah kau mematikan itu barang sebentar? Tekan tombol pause sebentar saja? Bahkan kau belum membereskan barang-barangmu!" Kyuhyun tak menjawab. "Aish. Kyuhyun-ah, kau tak mendengar perkataan _Miss_ Lau tadi? KYUHYUN!"

"Ha? Ah _ne_, memangnya dia bilang apa?"

"Dia bilang kita harus berpelukan. Kemarilah, aku sudah ngantuk. Ayo kita lakukan dengan cepat."

"Tidak mau, nanti aku bisa kalah."

"Issshhh! Anak ini..." Kangin sepertinya kelihatan kesal, ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia menarik tangannya dan langsung memeluknya. Setelah itu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali ketempat tidur.

"YOU LOSE! YOU LOSE!" Lalu tak lama kemudian terdengar suara seperti itu dari layar yang masih menyala.

.

.

.

**Di kamar nomor 6**

"Sini!" Heechul merentangkan tangannya.

"_Andwae_!"

"Kenapa tidak mau? Ayo sini!"

"_Andwae_. Aku masih suci..." Ryeowook merengek dan mundur ke belakang.

"Apa maksudmu 'aku masih suci'? Memangnya aku mau berbuat apa padamu? Cepat sini..."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kesini!"

Ryeowook yang tidak mau dipeluk Heechul karena masih menganggap Heechul sebagai wanita menghindar dengan sekuat tenaga. Sedangkan Heechul yang ingin menuntaskan kewajibannya mengejar-ngejar Ryeowook dengan susah payah.

"_Mwo_? Jadi kau masih menganggapku _yeoja_?" Heechul berteriak tak percaya. "Kau ini tak bisa lihat ya? Lihat ini!" Heechul pun membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan dadanya.

"Kau, _namja_?" Ryeowook yang sebelumnya menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal mulai membuka bantal itu sedikit-demi sedikit.

"_Ne_! Sini!" Tanpa menunda waktu lagi, Hechul memeluk Ryeowook dan beranjak ke tempat tidur.

.

.

.

**Di kamar nomor 2**

"Nah, ayo cepat kita berpelukan!" Donghae memerintah Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku juga tidak mau, tahu! Tapi ini 'kan terpaksa. Kau mau kita dikeluarkan dari sini?"

"Aku tetap tidak mau! Tubuhku tidak pernah dipeluk siapapun kecuali ibuku."

"Lantas?"

"Kau harus memberiku 50000 won, baru aku mau."

"_Mwo__?_ Apa kau gila? Jika kau tidak mau melakukannya bukan hanya kau tidak akan mendapatkan 50000 won tapi kau juga tidak akan mendapatkan 1 milyar won. Apa kau sadar itu?"

"Iya, tapi aku tetap tidak mau!"

"HEI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? YANG LAIN SUDAH PERGI TIDUR. APA KALIAN MAU MENGGAGALKAN USAHA SEMUANYA?" Terdengar kembali suara yang menggema itu di seluruh penjuru rumah.

Donghae memandang Sungmin yang masih cuek dan berkacak pinggang. "Aishhh! Ya sudah, ini!" Setelah menerima uang 50000 itu Sungmin langsung memeluk Donghae erat sekali.

.

.

.

**Di kamar nomor 7~**

"_Jotha_, semuanya sudah berpelukan." Ucap _Miss_ Lau lega.

"Nah, selamat malam." Setelah berkata seperti itu ia memeluk Shindong dan langsung pergi tidur. Shindong hanya duduk mematung.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Belum kelihatan kan Sci-fi nya? :)


	3. Be Carefull, Yesung!

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Totally Reserved**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Pukul **** 05.46 pagi**

Sang matahari yang bersembunyi tadi malam karena kegaduhan anak-anak yang tengah berkumpul sekarang mulai menampakkan dirinya lagi dengan lebih berani. Siraman air dari water tools di halaman membuat rerumputan terlihat begitu segar.

**.**

**.**

**di kamar nomor 3**

"Huammmhhh..." Eunhuk yang tertidur pulas akhirnya bangun dengan mulut menganga lebar. Ia membuka matanya.

Klip! Klip!

Ia mengedip satu kali, dua kali. Lalu ia segera sadar akan suara aneh yang sedari tadi selalu ia dengar.

Klip! Klip!

Ia bangun dari tidurnya, lalu menggosok matanya yang masih belum fokus. Setelah pandangan matanya awas, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan . Di sudut ruangan ia melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Seseorang tengah duduk bersimpuh di kursi sudut kamarnya!

"UUUUWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakan keras pagi itu langsung membangunkan semua peserta dengan tidak sengaja.

"Um... Ada apa?" Siwon segera keluar dari kamarnya, yang lain secara serentak mengikuti apa yang Siwon lakukan.

"_YYAAA_! Siwon-ssi! Tolong!" Sungmin yang tengah dikejar-kejar Eunhyuk berlari pontang-panting dan langsung bersembunyi di belakang Siwon.

"_Mwoya?_ Ada apa ini?" Siwon yang dibingunkan oleh tingkah kedua peserta itu malah berdiri diam tak mengerti. Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin saling kejar-kejaran mengelilingi Siwon. "Ada apa ini?" Ia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Si kurang ajar ini memotretku waktu aku sedang tidur!" Euhyuk berteriak keras.

"Hwe! Biar saja 'kan? Kau tak usah repot-repot berpose... Bukankah kau sering melakukannya di _variety show_?"

"Itu 'kan berbeda! Kalau yang ini aku belum siap-siap sekali!" Mereka tetap saling kejar mengejar.

"Ada apa sih ramai sekali pagi-pagi? Jam 6 juga belum! Hey Hyukie-ya! Ayo tanggung jawab! Aku jadi terbangunkan dengan cara yang jelek, benar-benar tidak bagus untuk kulit tahu?" Heechul keluar dengan masker yang masih menempel di mukanya.

"Kenapa aku yang harus tanggung jawab?" Eunhyuk menghentikan larinya dan protes tak terima mengenai masalah ini.

"Kalau Sungmin pasti tidak akan mau tanggung jawab, makanya aku minta pertanggung jawaban padamu..."

"APA?" Urat-urat kesal sudah mulai bermunculan di leher Eunhyuk.

"Benar! Lagi pula siapa yang hanya memotret mu? PD sekali... Yesung yang kupotret saja diam."

"K-Kaauuu.. Pokoknya aku minta negatif filmnya!"

"Boleh, harganya 10 juta won..." Sungmin tertawa lebar sekali. Mata Eunhyuk seperti hendak keluar mendengar tantangan Sungmin yang tidak dikira-kira.

"WAH! KALIAN SEMUA SUDAH BANGUN? BAGUS SEKALI... JADI SAYA TIDAK PERLU REPOT-REPOT MEMBANGUNKAN KALIAN SEMUA..." Suara dari _intercome_ terdengar kembali. "BAIKLAH SEMUANYA, MARI KITA PERGI KE HALAMAN UNTUK OLAH RAGA PAGI!"

"Haaaahhhhhhhh..." Mereka semua mengeluh tanda tak puas.

"Lho? Mana Kibum dan Kyuhyun?" Sindong bertanya setelah menyadari ketidakhadiran 2 peserta lainnya.

"Kalau Kibum masih tertidur sampai sekarang. Entah apa yang dia lakukan sampai larut malam begitu..." Leeteuk menjawab sambil menunjuk ke arah kamarnya.

"Sama dengan Kyuhyun, dia juga semalaman terus main game di laptopnya. Kalian tahu? Tengah malam tadi aku terbangun karena suara berisik, tak tahunya Kyuhyun sedang main game dengan kaki tertekuk begitu, matanya serius.. Aura kegelapan seperti menyelimutinya! Hiiiii... Pas aku tengok, dia sedang main permainan semacam _game_ pembunuhan... Entah mengapa sikapnya tadi malam mengerikan sekali!" Kangin bergidik ngeri. Semua peserta mendengarkan dengan cermat.

"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? AYO PERGI KE LAPANGAN. KALAU TIDAK BISA DIBANGUNKAN DENGAN PAKSA, BAWA SAJA PESERTA YANG MASIH TIDUR KE LAPANGAN!" _Miss_ Lau berbicara lagi.

**.**

**.**

** Pukul 7.00 pagi**

"Nah, sekarang sarapan sudah siap... " _Miss_ Lau menata masakannya cantik di atas meja makan.

"_Miss_ Lau! _Miss_ Lau! Ini beneran seragam untukku?" Tanya Donghae dengan raut muka panik.

"_Ne, waeyo?_"

"Coba lihat! Ukurannya xl, ini sih kebesaran untukku!" Donghae memperlihatkan pakaian yang masih tergantung di _hange_rnya.

"Wah..."

"_M... Miss_ Lau, apa benar ukurannya tidak tertukar?" Siwon tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang _Miss_ lau dengan pakaian yang kecil. "Sepertinya ini punya Ryeowook-ssi..."

"_Ommona_!" _Miss_ Lau menepuk keningnya keras. "Ayo kalian ganti lagi, sepertinya memang tertukar." Dengan tergesa-gesa _Miss_ Lau mengumpulkan kembali seragam sekolah mereka dan mulai membagikannya lagi secara benar.

"_Mianhamnida_ semuanya..." Ia menundukkan kepalanya

"Haaa... _Ne, gwenchana_. Lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi ya. " Kangin berkomentar ringan.

"_Ne_... Ini sarapannya, silahkan." _Miss_ Lau pun mengeluarkan beberapa piring dan gelas dari persediaan lemari besar di samping meja makan.

Semua peserta langsung menyantap makanan itu. "UUookkhhh! makanan apa ini?" Donghae memuntahkan makanannya.

"UUoookkkhh!" Yang lain pun ikut memuntahkannya.

"Iya, makanan apa ini?" Eunhyuk dan Kangin berkata bersamaan.

"Padahal hanya roti panggang saja dengan selai, mana bentuk roti dan warna selainya aneh begini lagi." Heechul bersungut-sungut kesal.

"_Mianhe_, karena kemarin aku tidak sempat ke pasar makanya aku membuat roti sendiri, dengan mencampur..." Dia terdiam, "entah itu terigu atau gula manis bubuk, atau beras ketan putih yang bubuk atau apa ya... kalau selainya aku buat dari sayuran."

"UUOOKKHH!" Mendengar penjelasan _Miss_ Lau semua kembali memuntahkan makanannya dan melemparkan roti itu jauh-jauh.

"_Wae_?" _Miss_ Lau bertanya tak mengerti.

"Kau ini tidak pernah mencoba rasanya apa?" Heechul menghardik kejam.

"Aissshhhh, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak ada tenaga kalau tidak makan..." Donghae bergumam pelan.

"_Mianhe_." _Miss_ Lau menundukkan kepalanya.

"Di lemari es ada bahan makanan apa saja?" Ryeowook angkat bicara.

"_Ne_? Ah, ada daging sapi, telur, rum, bawang, tomat, dan yang lainnya." Setelah mendengar jawaban dari _Miss_ Lau, Wookie langsung pergi ke dapur.

"Tunggu sebentar disini." Ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi. Semuanya hanya diam membisu.

"Ah iya juga!" Miss Lau mengeluarkan 1 dus kecil dari balik badannya dan menunjukkannya kepada semua peserta.

"Apa itu?"

_Miss_ Lau pun membuka dus itu, "Ini adalah _handphone_ yang dibuat khusus untuk kalian!"

"Apa?" Semua tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan _Miss_ Lau.

"_NE_! Fiturnya : OS Android, Kamera 12 Mp, java, 3g, email, baterai mampu bertahan 1 minggu dengan pemakaian normal, dan fitur lainnya."

"Whhuuiiiisshhh!"

Leeteuk melihat _Handphone_ yang berad ditangannya dan mengutak-atiknya. " Di sini dipasang penyadap ya?" Semua terdiam seketika.

"Ahahahaha, apa maksudmu?" _Miss_ Lau tiba-tiba bertingkah kaku dan berucap gugup.

"Hmh... ponsel yang dibuat khusus, lalu diberikan dan harus dipakai bersama, bukankah satu-satunya kemungkinan hanya itu?"

"Ah, _ne_. Tapi ini adalah salah satu peraturan." Ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Nomor_ handphone_ peserta yang lain juga sudah saya masukkan ke setiap _handphone._" Ia melirik Kibum yang sedang memperhatikan _handphone_nya, "Kibum-ssi, aku mohon jangan membongkar _handphone_-nya dan melepaskan penyadapnya ya. Ini merupakan salah satu peraturan juga."

"Aisshhhh. Merepotkan saja." Kibum berkomentar pelan.

"Nah, karena itu aku memberikan waktu sampai besok untuk memindahkan semua isi data dari _handphone_ kalian yang lama ke _handphone_ yang baru. Lalu setelah itu _handphone_ kalian yang lama akan aku ambil dan dikembalikan setelah kompetisi selesai."

"Apa?" Semua kembali terkejut.

"Makanan datang!" Tiba-tiba Ryeowook datang dengan membawa makanan.

"WWHHUUAAHH.. Dari wanginya ini sedap sekali." Sindong mencium-cium bau masakan yang tertinggal di udara.

"_Ne... Igo_, kalian makanlah yang kenyang." Ryeowook lalu memberikan mereka satu porsi nasi beserta steak daging sapi muda.

"OMMOOO!" Dengan lahap mereka langsung menyantap makanan yang dihidangkan Ryeowook.

"Ini enak sekali!"

"_Ne_! Enak sekali!"

Semua berkomentar tak jauh berbeda. Ryeowook tersenyum puas setelah melihat ekspresi peserta lain yang makan makanan buatannya dengan lahap. "Ini, kau makan juga ya?" Ryeowook menyerahkan satu piring lagi kepada _Miss_ Lau.

"_Gomawo_..." _Miss_ Lau menerima masakan pemberian Ryeowook dengan malu-malu.

Ditengah hiruk-pikuk suasana pagi itu, ada satu orang yang terlihat diam dan fokus dengan _handphone_ yang dia pegang.

"Ada apa Hankyung-ssi?" Siwon yang duduk di sebelahnya bertanya kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat.

Siwon meneliti gerak-gerik Hankyung lalu mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari saku celananya. "_Handphone_ ini selalu dikunci, maka dari itu untuk mengaktifkannya kau tinggal menekan ini dan ini." Siwon mempraktekkannya di depan Hankyung. Hankyung tiba-tiba tertarik dan memperhatikan apa-apa yang dikatakan dan dilakukan siwon. "Lalu jika kau ingin menelpon, kau bisa tekan ini dan ini, lalu tombol hijau ini. Untuk mengirim pesan kau bisa masuk ke menu, lalu pesan, setelah itu... " Leeteuk melihat dari kejauhan dan tersenyum kecil menatap tingkah mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

** Pukul 7.33**

"Sedang apa?" Hankyung tiba-tiba menyapa _Miss_ Lau yang sedang mengepak koran dan majalah.

"Ah, aku sedang membereskan ini. Majalah dan koran lama yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi mau dibuang di depan." _Miss_ Lau menjawab sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya. "Tumben sekali kau menyapaku." Mendengar hal itu Hankyung hanya tersenyum. "Jangan merasa minder dengan peserta yang lain, disini semuanya sama."

"Um..." Hankyung tersenyum kembali. "Sini, seharusnya kau mengikatnya seperti ini." Hankyung langsung mengambil alih pekerjaan _Miss_ Lau.

"Oh, _gomawoyo_..."

"Ini sudah semua?"

"Tidak, ini hanya sebagian saja. Sisa majalah aku taruh disana." Tunjuk _Miss_ Lau ke arah lemari yang setengahnya terbuat dari kayu dan sisanya terbuat dari kaca. Lemari itu selain dijadikan tempat penyimpanan gelas (di bagian atas lemari sebagai pajangan dan sebagian gelas disimpan di bawah lemari yang terbuat dari kayu sebagai cadangan) dan majalah (disimpan bersama gelas cadangan) juga berfungsi sebagai pelengkap dekorasi ruang makan dirumah itu.

"Um, tidak dibuang saja?"

"Tidak boleh sama Eunhyuk, soalnya di dalam majalah itu ada beberapa foto dirinya."

"Hahahahahaha..."

"Oh, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kau tertawa!" Hankyung langsung diam lagi.

**.**

**.**

** Pukul 8.00 pagi**

"Nah, ayo kita berangkat!" _Miss_ Lau mengajak mereka semua, cuma kali ini dia berpenampilan layaknya laki-laki biasa. Semua terkaget-kaget melihat penampilannya kali ini.

"_Ne.._." Lalu mereka semua pun serempak berjalan bersama keluar rumah. Lalu saat _Miss_ Lau membuka pintu...

KKKRRREEEEEEKKKKKKKKK...

"UUWWWAAAAA!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sebuah kepala babi yang berlumuran darah tergantung di depan pintu rumah mereka.

.

.

** Pukul 8.30 pagi di sebuah jalan bercabang 5**

"Kita berpisah di sini dan berjalan sendiri-sendiri, ok?" _Miss_ Lau memberikan komando kepada mereka semua. "Dan ingat, ketika di sekolah kalian tidak saling kenal dan jangan memanggilku _Miss_ Lau. Panggil aku Henry. Ketika sudah sampai ke sekolah, segeralah pergi keruang kepala sekolah."

Semua terdiam.

"Henry, yang tadi itu apa?" Sindong bertanya pelan. Henry terdiam sejenak. Kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Sindong.

"Mungkin itu hanya keisengan belaka... Sudah, jangan dipedulikan. Ayo, kita harus cepat pergi. Pulangnya kita bertemu kembali di sini."

Perkataan Henrylah yang mengakhiri perbincangan mereka pagi itu. Mereka mulai meniti jalur masing-masing.

.

.

** Pukul 9.15 pagi di sekolah baru**

"Tunggu!" panggil salah seorang laki-laki dari belakang. Lalu laki-laki yang dipanggil berbalik pelan.

"Apa?"

"WHAA! Aku kira aku salah lihat! Tahunya ini benar dirimu!" Si laki-laki itu mengembangkan senyumnya. "Ini aku, Choi Minho. Aku berada di peringkat kedelapan waktu perlombaan _game_ nasional."

Laki-laki yang disapa diam tak menjawab. "Oh..." Tanggap Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Tunggu! Kau tidak ingat aku?" Panggilnya cepat. "WOI!" Namun Kyuhyun tidak berhenti dan terus berjalan pergi.

.

.

** Pukul 9.20 di ruang kepala sekolah**

Semua peserta kompetisi berkumpul di ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentang kalian dari penyelenggara..." Seorang laki-laki yang sudah tua berbicara dengan tenang. Raut mukanya menenangkan, suaranya dalam dan menyejukkan hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya. "Pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih dan selamat datang kepada kalian semua... Semoga kalian bisa betah disini."

Lalu pria bernama Park Song Nam itu beranjak dari duduknya. "Kalian di sini terdaftar sebagai siswa pertukaran pelajar dari berbagai SMU, namun setelah sekian lama kalian betah berada disini dan menetap disini."

"Jadi skenarionya seperti itu ya?" Kangin berkomentar pelan. Kepala sekolah menengok kearahnya, lalu tersenyum mantap.

"_Ne_." Ia kembali berjalan ke arah para peserta itu. "Aku sangat dikejutkan oleh Kim kibum dan Lee Sungmin yang mau masuk ke sekolah sederhana ini." Ia memandang Kibum dan Sungmin bergantian, lalu memandang mereka bersamaan. "Mohon bantulah teman kalian Hankyung dalam masalah akademik." Ia berhenti sebentar. "Kalian boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini."

.

.

** Di kelas 2-d**

"Aku kira kita akan disatu-kelaskan... hahahaha." Eunhyuk berkata ringan.

"Tidak mungkinlah... Masa 14 siswa disatu-kelaskan semua sih. Kau gila ya?" Heechul yang satu kelas dengan Eunhyuk berkomentar malas sambil menyantap makan siang yang telah disiapkan oleh Ryeowook.

"Ah! Bukankah dalam peraturan jelas tertulis kita harus makan siang bersama?" Eunhyuk berubah menjadi panik sendiri.

"_Ani_... kalau di sekolah kita bisa makan sendiri-sendiri.." Ia memasukkan satu bulatan baso daging ke mulutnya. Lambat laun, dari belakang Heechul muncul suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat saja.

Mereka sibuk berbicara, sedangkan Hankyung yang kebetulan satu kelas dengan mereka hanya membaca sambil mengunyah makanannya pelan-pelan.

"Hei," _namja_ yang mendekati mereka itu mulai menampakkan wajahnya. "Aku seungri, nama mu siapa?"

"Kim Heechul."

"Hum, nama yang bagus. Kau cantik sekali..." Mendengar perkataan Seungri, Eunhyuk tertawa-tawa sendiri. Namun tawanya berhenti saat matanya beradu pandang dengan Heechul yang melotot.

"Pergilah!" Ucap Heechul kepada Seungri.

"Kenapa? Apakah aku begitu membosankan?"

"_Ani_, tapi lebih parah dari itu. KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN!"

"Menyebalkan?"

"Ya, kau mengganggu makan siangku." Semua murid dikelas 2-D jadi memperhatikan Heechul dan Seungri.

"Apa? Seharusnya kau gembira! Karena aku—Seungri mau memperhatikan murid baru sepertimu! Huh! Gadis kacangan sepertimu saja sudah melunjak minta ampun!"

"GADIS?" Heechul tertunduk diam, kemarahan mulai bermunculan, aura disekitarnya tiba-tiba jadi panas. Ia berdiri, lalu...

BBBUUUUAAAAAKKKK!

Ia memukul telak di bagian selangkangan laki-laki itu.

"AAAUUUUU! AAAUUUUU!" Seungri memegang 'barang berharganya' dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Perhatikan baik-baik bodoh! Aku memakai celana tahu!" Setelah berkata seperti itu ia berlalu pergi. Ya, memang susah dibedakan karena di sekolah itu semua siswa mau _namja_ atau _yeoja_ memakai seragam ke atasan yang sama, kecuali rok untuk _yeoja_ dan celana untuk _namja_.

Melihat tingkah Heechul, Eunhyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu mendekati Seungri dan merangkulnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

.

.

** Di kelas 2-G**

"Memangnya Kibum dan Sungmin itu siapa? Kenapa kepala sekolah sampai berkata seperti itu tentang mereka?" Yesung bertanya tak mengerti dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

"Jika aku lihat dari data pribadi mereka, Kibum itu adalah siswa SMP yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi saat ujian nasional se-Korea, lalu Sungmin tak jauh dari Kibum, ia berada di peringkat ke-3 se-Korea."

"MWO?" Sindong terkejut bukan main.

"_Ne_, begitulah yang kutahu..."

"Lalu maksudnya membantu Hankyung?" Sindong kembali bertanya.

Henry mendekatkan kepalanya, menyuruh supaya Ryeowook dan Sindong mendekat. "Aku dengar sih sebelumnya dia belum pernah bersekolah. Dia hanya bersekolah sampai kelas 2 SD saja." Mendengar hal itu mereka kembali terkejut.

"Bagaimana mungkin Hankyung bisa meneruskan ke SMU padahal dia tidak menyelesaikan SD-nya?"

"Entahlah, yang mengurus perijinan dan semuanya adalah penyelenggara..."

"Hum, sedangkan syarat ke-7 adalah harus masuk peringkat 50 besar (setiap semester) di sekolah yang baru." Mereka jadi terdiam dan berbagai macam persangkaan muncul di kepala mereka.

.

.

** Di kelas 2-A**

"Aissshh! Nasibku sial sekali..." Donghae membenamkan mukanya ke atas ransel yang berada di atas meja.

"Nasibku malah mujur sekali!" Sungmin berkata riang sambil terus memakan makanannya.

"Eommaaa... Kenapa aku harus selalu bersama dia?" Tangis Donghae. Leeteuk yang melihat sikap mereka hanya tersenyum-senyum kecil.

"Hahahaha, nikmati saja Donghae-ya. Siwon-ssi, bisakah aku minta pangsit dagingnya?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk kotak makan Siwon. Ternyata Siwon dan Leeteuk juga satu kelas dengan mereka.

"Silahkan..."

"_Jeongmal_?" mata Sungmin langsung membulat.

"_Ne_..."Siwon tersenyum ramah sekali.

"Wah, asyik!" Dengan lahap Sungmin memasukkan beberapa pangsit daging ke dalam mulutnya.

"Cihh! Dasar setan kecil" Gumam Donghae pelan.

"Kau tidak mau udangmu ya? Ya sudah, buatku saja!" Kata Sungmin sambil menyerobot makanan Donghae.

"Apa? Kembalikan! Udang itu makanan kesukaanku tahu! Aku suka Seafood~~!" Mereka saling berebut di dalam kelas.

"Ini, jika kau mau kau bisa mengambil punyaku..." Siwon memberikan udang miliknya kepada Donghae.

"Siwon-ssi, gomawo... kau baik sekali!" Donghae kembali menangis sambil memandang Siwon.

"_Ne, gwenchana_. Makanlah..."

"Baik!" Ketika Donghae hendak memakan makannya, ia mendapati udang pemberian Siwon telah raib. "KEMANA UDANGKU?"

"Oh.. kau masih kepingin ya? Aku kira kau tak mau karena menangis ketika diberi udang oleh Siwon, karena itu aku makan duluan..." Jawab Sungmin dengan raut muka _innocent_nya.

"APA? Kau memakan udangku lagi? Kau ini kebanyakan makan udang tau! Bisa-bisa tubuhmu nanti malah jadi udang!"

KKKRRAAAUUUUKKK!

"UWWWAAAAAA!" Jeritan Sungmin menggelegar sampai ke seluruh sekolah. Ternyata Donghae menggigit tangan Sungmin.

.

.

** Di pinggir kelas 2-F**

KKRRUUYYYUUUKKKK...

"Aighoo... Gara-gara diganggu _namja_ sedeng itu aku jadi tak jadi makan siang. Padahal aku lapar sekali..." Heechul terduduk di samping kelas 2-F sambil menahan perutnya.

"Nih." Tiba-tiba dari atas kepalanya muncul sebuah kotak makanan. Setelah Heechul menoleh keatas, ternyata Kibumlah yang mengulurkan tangannya melalui jendela dari kelas itu.

"Jadi kelasmu disini? Dengan siapa saja?"

"Dengan Kyuhyun dan Kangin. Ini, makan saja..." Tawar Kibum sekali lagi. Tanpa menunda waktu akhirnya Heechul menyabet kotak makanan Kibum.

"_Gomawo_... Kau tidak makan?" Heechul langsung melahap makanan yang diberikan Kibum. Kibum tidak menyahut sedikitpun. "Hei..." Heechul kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke atas, terlihat Kibum sedang membaca sesuatu di sisi jendela. "Oh, rupanya tempat duduknya disini. Hei, Kibum-ssi." Ia memanggil Kibum lagi. Tapi Kibum tetap tidak menyahut.

"He? Rupanya dia sedang pakai _headset_..." Ucap Heechul dalam hati sambil meneruskan makanannya. "Lha, kalau sedang pakai _headset_ kenapa tadi dia bisa mengobrol denganku?" Heechul terdiam sesaat. "Jangan-jangan dia bisa baca bahasa bibir ya?"

.

.

** Jam 13.00 sore di jalan bersimpang 5**

"Bagaimana tadi hari pertama kalian?" Henry bertanya riang.

"Hahahaha, aku sih senang sekali!" Sungmin meloncat-loncat girang.

"Kyuhyun langsung digandrungi anak perempuan lho, tapi setelah 5 menit mereka bersama Kyuhyun mereka langsung pergi sendiri!" Kangin bercerita seru sekali.

"_Wae_?"

"Habis mereka terus mengajak ngobrol Kyu sampai berbusa tapi Kyu tetap saja asyik dengan PSP-nya. Hahahaha."

"Aku lihat Kangin-ssi juga cukup populer." Ryeowook sekarang yang berkomentar.

"Aku?" Kangin menautkan alisnya.

"_Ne_, banyak sekali laki-laki dari kelasku yang mengintip ke kelasmu untuk melihat orang bernama Kangin. Katanya waktu istirahat kau pergi ke Klub Karate dan mengalahkan ketuanya, ya?"

"Itu bukan salahku, habis setelah ketuanya tahu aku juara karate junior dia malah menantangku di depan teman-temannya. Aku sih karena ditantang ya kulayani baik-baik."

"Jadi selama istirahat kau tidak ada di kelas rupanya pergi kesana?" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula ke PSP jadi memandang Kangin.

"E-eehhh. _Ne. Waeyo_?" Kangin jadi terkejut sendiri. "Ternyata anak ini memperhatikan juga." Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Tidak kenapa-napa, cuma saat istirahat Kibum memakan makananmu." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyun kembali larut dalam PSP-nya.

"Apa? Jadi dia orangnya? Padahal aku sudah capek-capek berkelahi dengan orang dari klub tinju karena menyangka mereka mengambil makananku. mana Kibum? "Tanya kangin dengan muka garang.

"Kalau Kibum-ssi sudah pergi dari tadi..." Tunjuk Ryeowook ke arah Kibum yang terlihat sudah beranjak menjauh dari mereka.

"WWOOII! KIBUM! Tungguuuu!" Kangin berlari mengejar Kibum dengan cepat, setelah itu Kyuhyun menyusul kepergian Kangin.

"Aneh..." Ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

"Aneh kenapa?" Donghae bertanya.

"Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak mempedulikan gadis-gadis sejak istirahat malah memperhatikan tindakan Kangin-ssi dan Kibum-ssi..."

"Itu tidak aneh..." Leeteuk menjawab cepat. "Kyuhyun dan Kibum itu satu tipe. Mereka bisa menempelkan headset di satu telinga mereka, lalu mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lain/televisi sambil membaca buku dengan kefokusan tinggi. Mereka bisa membagi kefokusan mereka secara sempurna."

"Aku tidak mengerti..." Donghae memiringkan kepalanya.

"Pernahkah kalian membaca buku atau bermain game dengan serius hingga teriakkan orang yang memanggil-manggil kalian tidak terdengar?"

"_Ne_, aku pernah!" Henry mengangkat tangannya. "Waktu itu aku sedang asyik membaca buku, aku tak sadar _eomma_ku memanggil hingga dia datang kedepanku dan mengambil buku yang sedang ku baca..."

"_Ne_..." Leeteuk tersenyum lembut. "Itulah yang disebut kefokusan yang sempurna. Mereka bisa fokus seperti itu terhadap lebih dari 2 aktifitas. Jadi memang mereka terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli, tapi sebenarnya mereka memperhatikan." Leeteuk lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Oh... jadi Kibum juga seperti itu." Ucap Heechul dari dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu sampai seperti itu tentang diri mereka?" Ryeowook kembali bertanya.

Leeteuk berhenti seketika, lalu berbalik ke arah mereka semua "Kenapa ya...?" Ia menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook dengan pertanyaan lagi, ia tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

"Haaahhhh... kalian ini, apa lagi kemungkinannya selain Leeteuk juga setipe dengan Kyuhyun dan Kibum..." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengikuti Leeteuk di belakangnya.

"Eh! Kalian, tunggu!" Akhirnya semua mengikuti peserta lain menuju rumah mereka.

.

.

** Di dalam pintu rumah**

"Haaaahhh... aku haus sekali. Baru kali ini aku ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki." Keluh Eunhyuk sambil membuka lemari es. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

"Iya... lelah sekali hari ini." Donghae dan Kangin melakukan hal yang sama seperti Eunhyuk, namun mereka langsung merebahkan diri di kursi meja makan.

"Untung sekali hari ini kita pulang cepat ya..." Donghae kembali meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Haaahhh! Segar sekali jus ini! Benar sekali..." Terlihat yang lain pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hahahahaha... _Ne_, ini! Minumlah kalian..." Leeteuk membagi-bagikan minuman kepada sisa peserta yang ada. "Ini, Kibum-ssi." Walaupun Leeteuk menyodorkan minuman kepada Kibum, tapi Kibum menerima minumannya dengan kepala yang masih menoleh ke arah lain. Ketika ditelusuri, ternyata Kibum menoleh ke arah Hankyung yang terlihat sedang bingung. "Hankyung-ssi... sini!" Panggil Leeteuk. Hankyung langsung menanggapi panggilang Leeteuk dan pergi menghampiri Leeteuk yang sedang berdiri di samping Kibum.

"Ini jusmu..." Tawar Leeteuk.

"_Gomawo_..." Hankyung langsung menerima jus yang ditawarkan Leeteuk.

"Ne, cheonman..." Leeteuk juga meneguk jusnya sambil melirik ke arah Hankyung. "Kenapa? Kau terlihat bingung. Apa ada yang salah?"

"_Ani_, bukan hal yang penting kok." Hankyung meminum jusnya.

"Katakan saja, ada apa?" Kibum tiba-tiba bertanya kepada Hankyung.

"Ah, bukan hal penting. Hanya saja, itu..." Hankyung menunjuk ke arah tumpukkan majalah yang tadi pagi dia bereskan bersama _Miss_ Lau.

"Kenapa dengan itu?" Kali ini Leeteuk yang bertanya.

"_Ani_... Hanya saja tadi pagi aku dan _Miss_ Lau menyiapkan majalah-majalah itu untuk dibuang, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Majalah itu jadi tambah banyak ... "

"Tambah banyak?"

"_Ne_, kata _Miss_ Lau ia sedang membereskan seluruh majalah yang akan dibuang hari ini, tapi dia memisahkan beberapa majalah karena Eunhyuk-ssi memintanya untuk tidak membuang beberapa. Aku hanya merasa aneh saja, karena sebelum kita berangkat sekolah, jumlah majalah di sana masih sama dengan jumlah majalah ketika aku membereskannya, semuanya 219 majalah. Tapi sekarang jadi bertambah 62 majalah. Aku juga merasa aneh, kenapa _Miss_ Lau mau membuang majalah yang diminta Eunhyuk-ssi, padahal tadi pagi dia berkata akan menyimpannya..."

Mendengar penjelasan Hankyung, Leeteuk langsung menggandeng lengan Hankyung dan membawanya ke dapur. Kibum mengikuti mereka.

Kemudian setelah sampai di dapur...

"_Waeyo_? Ada apa?" Hankyung bertanya tak mengerti.

"Apa lagi yang berubah di rumah ini?" Tanya Kibum dengan muka serius.

"He? Ah, itu... Gelas-gelas yang disimpan di lemari kaca..."

"Gelas-gelas?" Leeteuk dan Kibum bertanya bersamaan.

"_Ne_, tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, di lemari itu hanya ada 18 gelas saja, tapi sekarang jadi bertambah menjadi 32 gelas..."

"Kau tahu dimana tempat menyimpan gelas cadangan itu?" Kibum bertanya penuh ambisi.

"Di bawah lemari itu..."

"Lalu tempat _Miss_ Lau menyimpan majalah Eunhyuk?"

"Di bawah lemari itu juga... Ada apa ini? Kalian tegang sekali..." Kibum dan Leeteuk saling berpandangan.

"Majalah yang berada di meja, tadi pagi jumlahnya 219 majalah, tapi setelah kita pulang, majalah-majalah itu jadi bertambah 62 majalah. Dari mana 62 malajah itu? Sudah dipastikan bahwa ke-62 majalah itu adalah majalah Eunhyuk yang diminta untuk disimpan, tapi mengapa malah disatukan dengan majalah-majalah yang hendak dibuang? Lalu gelas-gelas pajangan itu, awalnya gelas yang dipajang hanya ada 18 gelas, tapi sekarang jadi bertambah menjadi 32 gelas padahal tidak ada yang memindahkannya. Dari mana asal majalah dan gelas yang tiba-tiba muncul itu? Kau bilang dari bawah lemari?" Hankyung mengangguk demi menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

Leeteuk tidak membuang waktu lagi, ia langsung mengambil _handphone_-nya dan memijit sejumlah nomor.

"~~~~_I wanna hold your hand...~~~ I wanna Hold your hand_... ~~~~~~~" Terdengar alunan _ringtone_ _HP_ Kangin berdering.

"_Ne, yeoboseyo_?" Kangin menjawab teleponnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan kata 'ya' atau 'tidak', jangan mengeluarkan kata-kata lain lagi dan dengarkan kata-kataku." Leeteuk berbisik di telepon. "Kau melihat lemari yang bagian bawahnya terbuat dari kayu dan bagian atasnya terbuat dari kaca?"

Kangin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, ketika ekor matanya menangkap benda yang disebut Leeteuk, kangin pun menjawab, "ya."

"Di dalam lemari itu bersembunyi seorang penyusup." Kangin menahan nafasnya, tapi ia ingat untuk tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata selain intruksi Leeteuk barusan. "Buka lemari itu dan tangkap penyusupnya." Kangin terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah." Lalu setelah itu Kangin menutup teleponnya dan bergerak perlahan ke arah lemari yang dimaksud. Semua yang melihat tingkah Kangin tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Hahahahaha, kau ini sedang apa Kangin-ssi? Menari?" Donghae menertawakannya sampai puas. Tapi Kangin tidak mempedulikannya.

Ia sudah sangat dekat dengan lemari itu. 1 meter lagi...

Ia mulai menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kenop lemari. Kangin menahan nafasnya dan...

.

.

.

.

BBBRRRAAAAAAAKKKKKK!

.

.

.

.

Ia langsung membuka pintu lemari dengan kasar!

Di dalamnya duduk seorang pria berambut kriting dengan pisau di tangannya. Pria itu segera melompat keluar hendak menusuk perut Kangin!

HHUUFFFTT!

Kangin langsung mundur ke belakang, dengan cepat Kangin memegang lengan orang yang sedang memegang pisau itu, dia pegang dengan kuat dan memelintirnya kebelakang. Lalu setelah itu Kangin melakukan pukulan dengan sekuat tenaga di punggung si penyusup hingga dia jatuh berdebum dengan keras ke lantai.

DDUUUAAAAGGHHHHH!

Semua yang melihat hanya bengong menganga tak mengerti kenapa bisa ada kejadian seperti ini.

Lalu dari belakang muncul Leeteuk, Kibum dan Hankyung.

"Kau hebat Kangin-ssi!" Leeteuk mendekat ke arah Kangin. "Bagaimana dia?"

"Huuuhhh..." Kangin melepaskan nafasnya. "Dia pingsan."

"Ada apa ini?" Semua bertanya tak mengerti.

"Mungkin orang inilah yang menaruh kepala babi di depan pintu rumah kita." Leeteuk menyimpulkan sesuatu.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Tiba-tiba terdengar deru kaki seseorang dari belakang mereka.

"Teman-teman!" Eunhyuk berteriak panik. "Teman-teman! Ada yang mengacak-ngacak kamarku dan Yesung! Kasur, baju dan lainnya disayat-sayat oleh pisau!" Eunhyuk terlihat panik sekali. Tapi dia mencium suasana aneh ketika bertemu teman-temannya. Mereka terlihat tegang sekali. Lalu matanya tertuju pada seorang laki-laki yang sedang berbaring di lantai. "_Nugu_?"

"Hm... " Kibum meletakkan tangannya di dagunya. "Mungkin laki-laki ini yang melakukannya."

"Ne, ia kaget dan panik karena kita pulang cepat, karena itu ia berusaha bersembunyi di lemari karena pikirannya saat itu sedang kalut. " Leeteuk menambahkan penjelasan Kibum.

"Apa? Apa? Jadi laki-laki ini penyusup?" Semua bertanya ramai. Ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"_Ne,_ laki-laki ini sepertinya mengincar seseorang... Tapi siapa?" Leeteuk bertanya tak mengerti. Kibum segera memandang ke arah Yesung.

"Mereka mengincarku." Ucap Yesung dingin.

**To be Continue**...

* * *

Nah, mangga di review part 3-nya ^^


	4. The Genius Boy

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Totally Reserved**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Pukul**** 18.05 di rumah**

TIIIIIIIT TUUUUUT TIIIIIIIT TUUUUUUT

Suara sirine—mobil polisi saling menderu membuat kebisingan malam itu. Tetapi suara itu tak terdengar begitu lama karena tampaknya beberapa mobil polisi hendak pergi dari rumah kediaman mereka.

"Pada akhirnya si penyusup tidak mau mengakui siapa yang menyuruhnya melakukan itu." Sindong menangkupkan dagunya di atas lutut dan tangan kanannya.

"_Ne_, tapi yang jelas kita sudah tahu bahwa kepala babi yang digantungkan di depan pintu rumah kita itu memang perbuatannya." Ryeowook berkata pelan.

"Benarkah karena ayahmu mereka sampai mengincarmu seperti itu?" Kangin menoleh kepada Yesung.

"Iya..." Yesung masih tertunduk saru.

"Saya mewakili penyelenggara mohon maaf yang sebanyak-banyaknya karena tidak bisa menepati janji untuk menjaga kerahasiaan kalian. _Jeongmal Mianhamnida_..." _Miss_ Lau menunduk 90 derajat di depan mereka semua.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu... Orang yang mengincar aku dan ayahku punya hubungan dengan Yakuza. Karena itu, mau menjaga kerahasiaan seperti apapun, mereka tetap akan menemukanku." Yesung berkata lirih.

GGGRRRHHHH!

"Kau tahu! Kau yang mengundang mereka kemari! Karena masalahmu sekarang kita semua berada dalam bahaya!" Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan berteriak-teriak menyalahkan Yesung. "Andai saja kau tidak pernah kesini!"

"Sudah, cukup." Leeteuk memegangi Donghae dan menyeretnya masuk ke kamar agar ia bisa menenangkan diri.

"Biarkan aku! Kau ini tahu tidak seberbahaya apa Yakuza itu? Mereka membunuh semudah menepuk seekor nyamuk! Kau mau membahayakan kami semua apa?" Donghae tetap bersikeras tidak mau masuk ke dalam kamar dan terus memaki-maki Yesung, matanya menyalang; menguar amarah atas dasar emosi.

"Kau ini artis tanpa otak, kau tahu itu?"

"Cukup!" Leeteuk mulai meninggikan suaranya. "Kangin, bawa Donghae ke kamarnya dan jangan biarkan dia keluar kamar sampai pikirannya tenang!" Mendengar perintah dari Leeteuk, Kangin langsung membawa Donghae ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu! Biarkan aku tetap di sini!" Donghae tetap meronta, karena itu Kangin mengangkatnya ke atas pundaknya. "Lepaskan aku!"

Tak lama mereka berdua sudah tidak kelihatan lagi.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan kata-kata Donghae barusan..." Leeteuk tersenyum ke arah Yesung, namun Yesung tetap diam, menekuri kesalahan dan bahaya yang tengah dibawanya ke rumah ini.

.

.

* * *

** Di kamar nomor 2**

"KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBAWAKU KEMARI?" Donghae berteriak marah sekali.

PPPYYYAAASSSHHHH!

Kangin menyiramkan air es yang ada di kulkas kepada Donghae.

"UUWWAAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"DINGINKAN KEPALAMU!" Kangin berteriak lebih keras dari Donghae. "Memangnya ini semua keinginan Yesung? Memangnya dia mau dikejar-kejar penjahat yang hendak membunuhnya? Memangnya dia mau terlibat dalam kondisi seperti ini? Ini bukan kehendaknya tahu?"

Mendengar penjelasan Kangin, Donghae hanya diam saja.

"Bukan uang 1 milyar won lagi sekarang yang dipermasalahkan, tetapi menyangkut nyawa manusia. Memang saat ini kita belum tahu apa-apa tentang Yesung, kita bahkan belum dekat sama sekali dan jarang ngobrol dengannya, tapi bagaimanapun dia adalah seseorang yang sedang membutuhkan bantuan..."

Kangin dengan tenang duduk disamping Donghae. "Jika kita berada diposisinya saat ini, dikejar-kejar dan selalu dijadikan target pembunuhan, selalu was-was setiap hendak melangkahkan kaki karena perangkap dan jebakan bisa berada dimana saja, kau bisa membayangkan hidup seperti itu? Dikejar rasa takut dan terus bersembunyi hingga tidak ada lagi tempat untuk bersembunyi. Dia hidup dalam dunia yang seperti itu selama ini... " Kangin mulai merendahkan nada suaranya. "Dijerat oleh rasa takut dan terus melarikan diri..." Mereka berdua seperti hendak menangis. Donghae hanya menundukkan kepala saja. Beberapa tetes air meluncur jatuh dari rambutnya.

"Saat ini dia benar-benar sedang membutuhkan bantuan kita..." Bisik Kangin. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan kembali dengan sebuah handuk putih di tangannya. Ia menutupi kepala Donghae dengan handuk itu lalu berbalik dan berlalu pergi. Sebelum menutup pintu kamar Donghae, Kangin berbalik sekali lagi. "Besok minta maaflah padanya... Dan usap rambutmu dengan itu, kau bisa kena flu nanti." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, siluet tubuh Kangin menghilang diiringi debuman pintu yang ditutup.

* * *

.

.

** Jam 00.49 di sebuah gudang tua**

"Sekarang sudah berganti hari, jadi tidak apa-apa sepertinya aku keluar jam segini..." Yesung tersenyum pahit. "Harus pulang ke rumah paling lambat pukul 11 malam setiap hari." Itu adalah salah satu peraturan dalam kompetisi, karena sudah lewat dari pukul 00.00 (berganti hari) maka dari itu perjanjian dalam kompetisi itu akan berlaku pukul 11 malam hari ini.

Yesung merogoh saku celananya dan membuka sebuah pesan di handphonenya.

"KAMI TIDAK AKAN MELUKAI TEMANMU JIKA KAU DATANG KE GUDANG DI KOTA HAN DO JAM 00.30."

KKKRRAAAKKKK...

Bau debu merungkupi dan menyerang cuping hidung Yesung tatkala ia membuka pintu yang berderit pelan. Ruangan gelap karena penerangan seadanya langsung menyambut kedatangan Yesung.

"Kau terlambat 19 menit Yessung-ssi..." Seorang laki-laki dengan muka penuh sayatan keluar dari balik daun pintu. "Hmmmhhhh... Enaknya kau kuapakan ya?" Tak lama beberapa orang lainnya muncul secara bergantian.

"Aku sudah datang, maka dari itu jangan sentuh teman-temanku! Mereka tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganku!"

BBBUUUUGGGHHH!

Sebuah godam raksasa dipukulkan langsung ke kepala Yesung. Dalam sekejap Yesung jatuh ambruk. Darah segar keluar dari kepalanya.

* * *

.

.

**Jam 7.30 pagi**

"Aku tidak melihat Yesung, ke mana dia?" Tanya Leeteuk kepada Eunhyuk. Setelah beberapa suap nasi goreng masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ia membuka percakapan pagi itu.

"Tidak tahu, aku kira dia sudah bangun. " Eunhyuk menjawab singkat.

"Tunggu! " Wajah Sungmin tiba-tiba berubah menjadi panik. "Yesung tidak olahraga dan sarapan pagi bersama... Apakah itu artinya kompetisi ini batal?"

"Ehem..." _Miss_ Lau tiba-tiba berdehem pelan. "Sebenarnya... " Ia mengeluarkan sebuah selebaran. "Penyelenggara hanya mengeluarkan 10 peraturan saja." Ia mengatur nafasnya. "3 peraturan sisanya Aku yang membuatnya."

"_MWO_?" Semua terkejut tak menyangka.

"_Mianhamnida_!" _Miss_ Lau menunduk meminta maaf. "Peraturan tentang pelukan, olah raga pagi dan sarapan bersama sebenarnya itu hanyalah buatanku saja."

"APA?"

"Aisshhh, aku sungguh tak percaya..." Heechul menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan mulutnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau berbuat seperti ini? Kau mau mengerjai kami?"

"_Mian_. Bukan seperti itu.. Penyelenggara memberi saya tanggung jawab untuk mencetak selebaran. Katanya jika ada yang perlu dirubah, maka dirubah saja. Karena itu saya menambahkan beberapa peraturan ke dalamnya."

"Mengapa kau menambahkan peraturan macam itu?"

"Itu, karena... Aku ingin mendekatkan kalian saja." Ia mengangkat kepalanya pelan-pelan. Siwon-ssi, aku tahu keadaan keluargamu, kalian sangat jarang makan bersama, karena itu aku menambahkan peraturan agar kalian makan bersama agar kau merasa tidak sendirian. Lalu olahraga tiap pagi adalah karena wookie-ya mempunyai masalah dengan kesehatannya, aku berharap Wookie-ya bisa sehat seperti anak-anak lainnya dengan adanya olah raga pagi..." Semua terbengong-bengong mendengar penjelasan _Miss_ Lau.

"_Jadi dia melakukan itu untuk kami_?" Batin mereka merasa bersalah.

"Lalu pelukan itu?" Kibum yang sedang makan bertanya tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Ah, kalau itu..." Ia melirik ke arah Hankyung. "Seseorang di sini mungkin belum pernah dibelai dan diperlakukan lembut oleh keluarganya. Aku melakukan itu agar ia terbiasa dan merasa nyaman di sini."

"Jangan-jangan peraturan tentang 'harus menaati perkataan Miss Lau' juga hanya akal-akalanmu saja ya agar kami selalu menurut padamu?" Eunhyuk bertanya penuh curiga.

"_Ani_, kalau itu memang benar pihak penyelenggara yang membuatnya."

"Lalu peraturan tentang pulang jam 11 malam itu?" Leeteuk bertanya tenang.

"Itu juga benar, bukan bohong..."

"Apa Yesung-ssi tahu tentang hal ini?" Leeteuk kembali bertanya.

"Ah, ne. Saat hari pertama disini dia sudah langsung mengetahuinya."

"Eh, bagaimana dia bisa tahu?" Shindong terkejut dengan pemaparan _Miss_ Lau.

"Karena dia bertanya tentang semua peraturan di sini, makanya aku memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada dia..."

"Pantas saja dia bisa enak-enakan bolos olah raga pagi." Euhyuk bersungut-sungut kesal.

"Kau tahu dia pergi kemana?" Leeteuk mulai memasang muka serius.

"Ah, tidak tahu... Tapi kita bisa melihatnya dari kamera pengawas diruang kontrol."

"Baiklah, aku juga ikut!" Donghae tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya.

"_Andwae_, tidak boleh. Itu adalah salah satu ruang terlarang di mana peserta dilarang untuk memasukinya. Kalian tunggu saja sebentar disini. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi kesini."

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya _Miss_ Lau muncul dengan tampang panik dan tergesa-gesa.

"Ga- Gawat! Hooossshhh... Hoossshhhh..." _Miss_ Lau seperti kehilangan nafasnya.

"Ada apa?" Sindong menghampiri _Miss_ Lau yang hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Tak lama setelah jam 00.00 Yesung-ssi meninggalkan rumah. Namun, beberapa jam sebelumnya dia seperti menerima sms aneh."

"Apa?" Semuanya tiba-tiba berhenti dari makannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"kira-kira jam sembilan malam dia menerima sebuah sms. Saat membaca isi pesan yang baru masuk itu air mukanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tegang. Lalu setelah aku memeriksa isi smsnya lewat sebuah alat detektor dari penyelenggara... Ternyata, dia menerima pesan..." _Miss_ Lau menghentikan penjelasannya. Ia menelan ludahnya lalu kembali meneruskan apa yang barusan terpotong, "isi pesan itu adalah... KAMI TIDAK AKAN MELUKAI TEMANMU JIKA KAU BISA DATANG KE GUDANG DI KOTA HAN DO JAM 00.30."

* * *

.

.

** Di sebuah jalanan menuju gudang kota Han Do**

"Dasar si bodoh itu... Tak bisakah dia bersabar sedikit saja?" Donghae memaki-maki sebal. Ia terus berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Angin menampar wajahnya keras, namun ia tetap berlari, tidak mengurangi kecepatannya sedikitpun. Di belakangnya ikut berlari juga Kangin dan Siwon.

"Itu dia!" Siwon berteriak memberitahu. Menyadari tempat yang mereka tuju sudah dekat, mereka menambah kecepatan lari mereka.

Donghae sampai duluan. Tanpa menunda waktu lagi dia menendang pintu masuk gudang itu.

BBBRRAAAKKK!

Pintu gerbang seketika terbuka dengan hantaman keras.

Lengang... Tak ada siapapun disana... Mereka bertiga pelan-pelan memasuki gudang itu.

"Tidak ada siapapun." Kangin bergumam.

Donghae menyesali dirinya sendiri. Raut wajah frustasi muncul saat ini.

"Kangin-ssi," panggil Siwon, "Itu..." Siwon menunjuk pada sesuatu yang tengah menggenang di lantai. Kangin mendekat ke genangan itu, lalu menyentuh dan mencium baunya. Ia langsung terhenyak.

"I-ini... Darah..."

* * *

.

.

** Pukul 08.15 di rumah**

"Bagaimana?" Sungmin bertanya khawatir pada _Miss_ Lau.

"Tidak bisa, nomor orang yang mengirim sms itu tidak bisa dilacak oleh alat ini..." _Miss_ Lau terus mengutak-atik detektor handphone itu.

Leeteuk lalu melirik ke arah Kibum. "Kibum-ssi, tolong ya..."

"Aisshhhh, merepotkan saja." Kemudian ia menjejakkan kaki menuju kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Mengambil peralatanku."

"Biar aku saja yang ambil, apa saja yang harus diambil?" Ryeowook dengan cepat menyusul Kibum dan berdiri di hadapannya. Kibum melotot.

"Tidak perlu. Minggir!" Mendengar Kibum berkata sedingin itu, Ryeowook mundur selangkah kebelakang, memberi jalan untuk Kibum.

Lalu, tak berapa lama Kibum kembali dengan beberapa peralatannya.

"Ha? Kau mau berbuat apa?" Heechul bertanya tak mengerti.

"Kemarikan detektornya." Perintah Kibum. _Miss_ Lau segera memberikan alat detektor itu kepada Kibum. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kabel dari detektor itu dan menyambungkannya ke laptop yang ia bawa dengan menggunakan port pembantu.

Beberapa lama mereka menunggu hingga kedua alat itu bisa terhubung. Lalu Kibum mulai memainkan _keyboard_nya.

"Leeteuk-ssi, apa yang sedang dia lakukan?"

"Dia akan melacak nomor yang mengirim sms ke handphone Yesung." Jelas Leeteuk.

"Benarkah?" Kali ini_ Miss_ Lau yang perlu diyakinkan. "Haaahhhh... Andai saja _handphone_ yesung aktif, kita dengan mudah dapat mengetahui keberadaannya. "

"Dapat."

"Benarkah?" Leeteuk langsung menengok layar laptop Kibum diikuti yang lainnya.

"Lokasi pemilik handphone ini tidak berada di kota Han do, tetapi beberapa blok dari sini. Bagaimana? Kita bisa langsung menyerbu mereka sekarang. " Tawar Kibum kemudian.

"Tunggu dulu, kita harus memastikan sesuatu..." Leeteuk menyarankan hal lain.

"_~~~Now i can't stop thinking about __ about you __girl... ~~~~_" Suara _handphone_ Leeteuk berbunyi. "_Yeoboseyo?_"

"Leeteuk-ssi, kami tidak menemukan Yesung di sini." Suara Siwon terdengar sayup-sayup dari seberang sana.

"Mwo?"

"Kami malah menemukan genangan darah..."

"APA?"

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Leeteuk tersentak seketika. Apa yang membuat Leeteuk sampai berteriak seperti itu? Apakah ada hal gawat yang terjadi dengan Yesung?

"Kalian kembali saja ke sini..." Setelah berkata seperti itu Leeteuk langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Ada apa?" Kibum menoleh ke arah Leeteuk sambil bertanya karena penasaran.

"Mereka tidak menemukan Yesung di sana. Yang mereka temukan hanyalah... Genangan darah." Suasana di ruangan itu menjadi kaku. Heechul menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Berarti memang benar, saat ini mereka mungkin saja menyekap Yesung di tempat itu. Pertama-tama, kita harus memastikan bahwa Yesung baik-baik saja." Lalu ia mengambil _handphone_nya dan mengetikkan nomor yang muncul di layar laptop Kibum ke dalam _handphone_nya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Sungmin bertanya khawatir.

"Aku akan berusaha melakukan negosiasi dengan mereka."

"APA?" Semua terperanjat kaget.

Leeteuk menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan mulutnya pertanda ia meminta semua orang yang ada di sana untuk diam.

TTUUUTT...

TTUUUTT...

TTUUUTT...

Terdengar suara _handphone_ yang tersambung.

CCKKKLLLAAAKKK!

"_Yeoboseyo_?" Terdengar sahutan di seberang sana. "_Nugu_?" Leeteuk menge-set _handphone_nya dalam _loud speaker mode_, jadi bisa didengar oleh semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Ini dengan salah satu teman Yesung," suara di sebrang tak terdengar lagi, namun...

"_Mau apa kau_?" tiba-tiba suara yang semula baik-baik saja sekarang berubah jadi ketus.

"Kami hanya ingin tahu apakah Yesung baik-baik saja?"

"..." Hening kembali. Tanpa jawaban.

"Kalian sudah melakukan apa terhadap Yesung?" Leeteuk mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"_Sssssssstttttttt... Ada yang sedang tidur, tidak baik kalau berteriak-teriak seperti ini__,_" Kali ini suara di samping telpon terdengar sangat tenang.

Pupil mata Leeteuk membulat sempurna. "_Nugu_?"

"_Apa maksudmu?_" Suara disebrang telpon tampak bertanya.

"Siapa ini? Yang tadi menjawab teleponku berbeda denganmu._ Nuguya_?"

"_Aku atasannya... Kau sebenarnya ingin menghubungiku 'kan?_"

Leeteuk menarik napas panjang. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu tak sanggup untuk bernafas lagi. Suara debaran jantung mereka seperti hendak meledakkan tempat itu. "Aku ingin melakukan negosiasi denganmu..."

"_Hmmmhh, tindakkanmu ini terlalu sembrono._"

"Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi untuk menyelamatkan seorang teman, cara seperti apapun akan kami lakukan."

"_Begitu?_"

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan, asal kau bisa menjamin keselamatan Yesung dan mengantarkannya kembali ke sini dengan selamat."

"_Hahahahaha... tenang, Yesung baik-baik saja. Dia masih hidup, walau kepalanya agak bocor..._" Heechul, Ryeowook dan Miss Lau tersentak tak percaya mendengarnya. Leeteuk tetap berusaha untuk tenang.

"_Tenanglah Leeteuk, yang terpenting adalah kau sudah tahu bahwa Yesung masih hidup. Sekarang, langkah selanjutnya..._" Ucap Leeteuk dalam hati.

"Kau ingin berapa?"

"_Hahahahaha... kau kira aku menginginkan uang? Karena itu aku menculik anak brengsek ini?_" suara di telepon itu kembali terhenti, lalu muncul kembali. "_Aku tidak menginginkan uang, aku menginginkan penderitaan ayahnya!_"

"Kalau kau membunuh Yesung, maka akan tercipta permusuhan baru. Kau tentunya jelas akan hal itu."

"_Peduli apa aku? Song Eun Doh; ayah Yesung sudah membunuh istriku yang juga seorang politisi, membuatku bangkrut ratusan juta won. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah melihat dia menderita karena kehilangan anak satu-satunya!"_

Leeteuk berpikir keras, _"seorang mafia Jepang yang mempunyai seorang istri yang berpofesi sebagai politisi dan telah meninggal akhir-akhir ini... Siapa ya dia? Aku merasa pernah mengetahui tentang orang ini di suatu surat kabar. Tapi..."_ Leeteuk memejamkan matanya keras.

KLIP!

Dengan tenang Leeteuk kembali berbicara, "Kalian... dari klan Zakisei? " Suara yang semula ramai di seberang telepon langsung berhenti seperti dihentikan oleh waktu. "Aku punya penawaran untuk kalian..."

"_Apa itu?"_

"Aku tahu kalian selama ini mencari sebuah pedang... Kalian menyebutnya pedang leluhur Kusangi-no-tsurugi. Kalian sudah lama kehilangan jejaknya 'kan? Bagaimana jika aku menawarkan pedang itu? menawarkan kembalinya 'kehormatan' klanmu?'"

"_Hehehe, kau jangan main-main denganku nak! Jangan karena kau kehabisan ekor maka kau memakai daun ilalang untuk kau jadikan mainan..._"

"Kau jangan menganggap remeh kami. Kami bisa tahu nomor teleponmu dengan mudah dan sudah tahu lokasi kalian bersembunyi sekarang, karena itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil jika kami bisa mendapatkan pedang yang selama ini kalian cari!"

Orang di sebrang telepon itu kembali terdiam. _"Baiklah, aku tantang kehebatan kalian! Aku akan memberikan kalian waktu sampai jam 10 malam untuk membawakan pedang itu kehadapanku. Jika kalian gagal, maka aku akan tetap mengirimkan Yesung kepada kalian, tapi tanpa kepala..." _

CCKKLLIKKK...

TTUUTTT... TTTUUTTT...

Sambungan telepon terputus.

"Bagaimana ini Leeteuk-ssi? Kau tahu dimana keberadaan pedang itu?" Sindong bertanya gusar.

"Dua tahun yang lalu ada seorang kolektor barang antik dari Korea bernama Lee Eun Jo yang membeli pedang itu dalam sebuah lelang dengan harga 150 juta dolar. Tapi 1 tahun kemudian Lee Eun Jo meninggal dunia. Sampai sekarang, segala barang koleksinya belum pernah ditemukan. Tetapi ada desas-desus yang menyatakan bahwa semua barang koleksinya tengah dirawat oleh anak-anaknya sekarang."

"Bagus, berarti kita tinggal menemui anak-anak Lee Eun Jo." Sambung Ryeowook, matanya memancarkan secercah harapan.

"Lalu membelinya?" Sungmin bertanya tak percaya. "Apa kau tidak dengar harganya sebesar 150 juta dollar?"

"Kita bisa meminjamnya, yang penting kita bisa mendapatkannya sekarang." Leeteuk bergumam pelan. Tapi, aku sendiri tidak tahu di mana anak-anak Lee Eun Jo tinggal. Namanya saja aku tidak tahu.

"Lee Gikwang..."

Semua menoleh ke sumber suara barusan, semua menoleh ke arah Hankyung.

"Nama anak dari Lee Eun Jo adalah Lee Gikwang. Dia adalah tipe orang yang sangat susah ditemui. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini ada kabar bahwa dia mengadakan sebuah perlombaan antar murid SMU se-Korea. Dia akan hadir pada saat penganugrahan hadiah pada pemenangnya."

"Dari mana kau tahu itu?" _Miss_ Lau heran dengan apa yang diketahui Hankyung.

"Dari koran dan majalah bekas yang kita bereskan kemarin. Walau hanya membacanya sekilas, tapi aku masih ingat dengan jelas." Semua takjub dengan pernyataan Hankyung, termasuk Kibum dan Leeteuk.

"Kapan perlombaan itu diadakan? Kita hanya punya waktu sampai jam 10 malam saja..." Leeteuk beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hari ini, akan di mulai jam 10 pagi." Hankyung menjawab cepat. "Untungnya Tuhan masih memberikan kita kesempatan. Sekolah kita, terdaftar menjadi salah satu peserta."

* * *

**.**

**.**

** Pukul 09.33 di sebuah mobil**

"_Yeoboseyo?_" Terdengar suara dari kejauhan.

"Ne, ini Leeteuk. Bagaimana? Kepala sekolah mengizinkan kita menggantikan posisi para peserta itu?"

"Awalnya susah, karena ketiga kandidat ternyata sudah mempersiapkan diri selama 3 bulan untuk perlombaan ini, tapi ketika aku berkata bahwa kita menjamin kemenangan untuk SMU Aiden, akhirnya kepala sekolah mengijinkan juga..."

"HHaaahhh... Terimakasih Sungminie, kau sangat membantu."

"Sudahlah, ini bukan apa-apa. Ketika kalian sampai disana, kalian segera ambil nomor peserta di meja panitia. Aku sudah mengkonfirmasikannya kepada pihak AERO GROUP, grup yang mengadakan perlombaan atas nama Lee Gikwang."

"_Ne_, baiklah. _Jeongmal gamsahamnida _telah merepotkanmu..."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa..." Sungmin yang berbicara di seberang telpon terdiam sejenak. "Asal kau bisa membawa Yesung kembali ke sini dengan selamat, itu sudah lebih dari cukup..."

Mata Leeteuk berkaca-kaca. Kemudian ia mengusap air mata yang hendak menetes dari sela-sela matanya. "_Ne_, aku berjanji pada kalian..." Setelah itu ia menutup teleponnya. _"Ya Tuhan... Bantulah kami..."_ Leeteuk berdoa dalam hati.

"Bagaimana?" Kibum yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Leeteuk tetap fokus pada hal yang sedang dia kerjakan.

"Lancar, kita bisa mewakili sekolah kita."

"Bagus."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan itu?" Leeteuk menoleh ke arah layar Laptop Kibum. Kibum yang menyusup ke sistem Informasi panitia; di mana tak seorang pun boleh tahu mendapatkan informasi yang akurat mengenai jenis lomba yang akan diadakan.

"Ternyata lomba ini dibagi atas 3 kategori. Yang pertama adalah kepintaran akademik, yang ke dua adalah pemecahan masalah dan daya pikir logika, lalu yang ketiga adalah uji ketahanan fisik. Karena itu kita memerlukan 3 kandidat disini..."

"Baiklah, aku akan menelpon Kangin dan memberitahukannya supaya langsung menuju kampus Korea. Sementara itu kau yang menangani bidang akademik."

"Apa? Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Kau yang lebih unggul di antara kita."

"Tapi yang kulihat tidak seperti itu." Sengit Kibum tak mau kalah. Sejujurnya, ia tak ingin repot saja dengan adanya kejadian ini.

"Aku mohon, ini demi Yesung dan demi alasanmu tetap bertahan di kompetisi ini." Mata kibum menyipit. Dia merasakan hal aneh dengan Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun, kau bertanggung jawab di bagian yang satu lagi." Ucap Leeteuk sambil melihat ke kaca pengemudi, melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik bermain PSP di kursi paling belakang.

"Ok."

* * *

**.**

**.**

** Pukul 09.54 di kampus Korea**

Berkat kemampuan mereka yang memang sudah teruji, dengan mudah mereka bisa sampai ke babak final. Tapi di final mereka harus menghadapi sekolah yang memiliki prestasi terbaik, sekolah di mana anak-anak paling pintar berkumpul, sekolah tempat Kibum menuntut ilmu sebelumnya. SMU BAEK JE.

"Aku kira tadi aku salah lihat..." Ucap salah seorang siswa dari Baek Je itu.

"Salah lihat apa?"

"Kibum ikut pertandingan ini."

"APA?" Salah seorang dari mereka terkejut sekali.

"Iya, dia maju ke final bersama teman-temannya dari SMU Aiden..." Jawab Song Hyun ragu.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari dia kali ini! Tidak akan!" Mae Ri bertekad kuat.

.

.

"Yak! Semua peserta, akan saya jelaskan tentang jalannya pertandingan untuk final" Seorang MC yang berdiri di tengah lapangan yang teramat sangat luas itu tersenyum gembira sekali. "Di belakang saya, ada sebuah arena final yang sesungguhnya!"

"UWWWOOOO!" Penonton berdecak kagum.

"Ne! Akan saya jelaskan cara bermain disini..." Ia membuka sebuah kartu dan mulai membacanya. "Lomba akan diawali dengan uji pengetahuan di arena awal, disini 2 peserta dari masing-masing tim akan bertanding, setiap berhasil menjawab sebuah pertanyaan, point peserta akan bertambah 10 point, salah menjawab dikurangi 5 point, lalu setelah bel berbunyi, maka pertandingan peserta dari arena pertama telah berakhir dan dilanjutkan oleh pertandingan di arena kedua, yaitu uji pengetahuan sambil bermain game! Setelah bel berbunyi maka permainan dihentikan dan di lanjutkan oleh pemain ketiga. Pemain ke tiga akan mengalami ujian fisik. Mereka berlomba dalam menaiki dinding datar, menyebrangi seutas tali, menyebrangi sungai dengan bermodalkan beberapa bambu yang menancap di dalam sungai, menghadapi titian bola-bola menari hingga harus mendaki tebing licin yang dialiri oli untuk mendapatkan bendera kemenangan. Tim yang mendapatkan bendera kemenangan akan dihadiahi 250 point!"

"UUWWWOOOOO!" Semua penonton kembali menjerit.

"Peserta sudah siap di posisi?" Peserta dari sekolah Baek Je mengangguk, terlihat Mei ri memandang tajam ke arah Kibum, sedangkan Kibum fokus memandang MC nya. "Baiklah! Semuanya, bersiap-siap di posisi,

1...

2...

3!"

.

.

DDOORRRRRRRRR!

.

.

Suara letusan pistol menandakan dimulainya perlombaan ini. Semua peserta langsung lari ke arena masing-masing. Lomba diawali dari arena akademik yang dihiasi berbagai macam bintang, kapal luar angkasa dan gambar kepala Thomas Alva Edison.

TTTEEETTTTTTTTTTT!

Game di arena pertama telah di mulai!

Seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah arena sambil membawa beberapa catatan kecil di tangannya, ia tersenyum kemudian berkata, "baik, akan kita mulai lombanya, bersiap di tempat masing-masing, tangan bersiap menekan bel. Yak! Pertanyaan pertama..." Penonton diam seketika.

"Berapakah jumlah bahasa di negara Indonesia?"

TTTEEETTT!

"Ya? Kibum?"

"Jumlah ragam bahasa di Indonesia adalah 726, terdiri dari 719 bahasa lokal/daerah yang masih aktif digunakan sampai sekarang, 2 bahasa sekunder tanpa penutur asli, dan 5 bahasa tanpa diketahui penuturnya."

"TEPAT! " Semua penonton bertepuk tangan kagum.

"Pertanyaan kedua, Siapakah penemu virus komputer per..."

TTTEEEETTTTT!

"Ya , Kibum?"

"Rich Skrenta"

"BENAR!" Semua penonton bertepuk tangan lagi. Sedangkan Mae ri menahan rasa kesalnya dengan megepalkan keduan tangan di depan meja.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya, pertanyaan matematika, silahkan siapkan catatan kalian." Mae ri segera menyiapkan bolpoint dan secuil kertas untuk menghitung, sedangkan kibum hanya berdiri diam. "Pertanyaannya adalah : Salah satu persamaan garis singgung lingkaran ( x – 2 )² + ( y + 1 )² = 13 di titik yang berabsis –1 adalah..."

1 detik,

2 detik,

TTTEEETTTT!

Belum selesai Mae ri menuliskan soalnya, Kibum sudah menekan bel dengan cepat.

"Apa jawabannya?"

"3x – 2y – 3 = 0" Jawab Kibum mantap.

MC itu meneliti kertas jawaban yang berada ditangnnya. "BB... BE.. BENAR!"

"KKKYYYAAAA!" Seluruh anak perempuan yang berada di sana berteriak keras sekali.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya, sebutkan nama Rusia Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin!"

TTEEEETTT!

"Ya?"

"Григо́рий Ефи́мович Распу́тин" jawab Kibum lagi!

"BENAR!"

"UUUUWWWAAAAA!" Suara sorak sorai tidak terbendung lagi. Leeteuk, Donghae dan Siwon tertawa lebar sekali.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya, " MC mulai mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengusap keringat yang mengalir dari pori-pori kulitnya. "Pertanyaannya tentang kedokteran dan fisioterapi, memerlukan studi anatomi manusia secara mendalam. Buku teks biasanya membagi tubuh ke dalam kelompok region. Sebutkan anggota dari regio Ekstremitas atas!"

TTTEETTTT!

Kibum menekan belnya lagi!

"Jawabannya?"

"Termasuk tangan, lengan bawah, lengan atas, bahu, aksilla, regio pektoral dan skapula."

"BENAR!" sang MC berteriak keras sekali hingga membakar semangat para penonton. Para penonton berteriak lebih keras lagi!

"A- aku tak menyangka Kibum sepintar itu..." Donghae berdecak kagum.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya!" Semua kembali terdiam seperti patung. "Merupakan ukuran resistansi suatu objek untuk mengubah keadaan geraknya ketika suatu gaya diterapkan. Ia ditentukan dengan menerapkan gaya ke sebuah objek dan mengukur percepatan yang dihasilkan oleh gaya tersebut. Objek dengan massa inersia yang rendah akan berakselerasi lebih cepat daripada objek dengan massa inersia yang besar. Dapat dikatakan, benda dengan massa yang lebih besar memiliki inersia yang lebih besar. Pertanyaannya yaitu : sebutkan istilah yang dapat mewakili penjelasan tadi!"

TTTEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTT!

"Ya! Kibum?"

"Massa inersia."

"BBEENNNAAARRR!"

WWWOOOOOOOO!

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda berakhir kompetisi di arena pertama telah berakhir dan bel tadi merupakan aba-aba dimulainya pertandingan di arena ke dua...

Arena ke dua didekorasi seperti lubang hitam di mana di setiap sudut dan dinding ditempeli game terkenal seperti Ragnarok, Final Fantasy 13, SS# Come to Burn, dan masih banyak lagi lainnya. Di sana, tengah siap berdiri Kyuhyun dan Song hyung yang saling bersisian.

"Di depan kalian ada sebuah mesin _game_ keluaran 10 tahun yang lalu. Mesin ini sangat populer di Jepang, karena memberikan pengetahuan lewat _game_. Nah, _game_ ini berisi 2000 lebih pertanyaan yang dibagi menjadi 400 bagian, dan setiap bagian akan menampilkan 5 pertanyaan. Tetapi kita akan bermain 5 bagian saja disini (25 pertanyaan). Kalian, silahkan berebutan menjawab pertanyaan dari mesin _game_!"

"WWWWUUUUU!" Suara riuh kembali terdengar.

"_THE __GAME WILL BEGIN_!" Terdengar suara dari dalam mesin. "Pertanyaan pertama, apa bahasa inggrisnya me-"

TTTEEETTT!

Bel dibunyikan Song hyun.

"Red!"

"Benar." Jawaban dari sang mesin terdengar dengan jelas. "Pertanyaan selanjutnya, alat untu merekat..."

TTTEEEETTTTTT!

"Lem!" Song hyun kembali menjawab pertanyaan. Penonton kembali bertepuk tangan.

"Benar. Pertanyaan selanjutnya, warna bendera negara je-"

TTEETTTT!

"Merah dan putih!" Lagi-lagi Song hyun.

" selanjutnya, yang dipakai ketika hu-"

TTEETTTTTT!

"Payung!"

"Benar, pertanyaan terakhir untuk bagian 1 : Berapa jumlah abja-"

TTEEETTT!

"26!"

"Benar!"

Pertanyaan dari bagian satu telah di jawab semua oleh Song hyun. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan satupun?

Jawabannya akan kalian temukan di chapter 5...

**To be Continue****d.**


	5. Touched Gamer

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Totally Reserved**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Universitas Korea**

**.**

"Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan game sedikitpun?" Donghae nampak khawatir. "Masa dia tidak bisa menjawab sih? Padahal 'kan pertanyaannya mudah-mudah begitu."

"Apa mungkin kalah cepat? Selama ini... yang kita lihat dari Kyuhyun, dia... rada-rada lambat dalam bergerak." Siwon memberikan kemungkinan lain.

"_Ani_, bukan seperti itu, entah apa yang Kyuhyun rencanakan, tapi... yang kutahu, dia paling tidak mau kalah dalam urusan _game_!" Leeteuk menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Pertanyaan bagian kedua..." Kembali keluar suara dari mesin _game_ itu. "Pertanyaan pertama, a-"

TTTTTEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTT!

Si mesin baru mengeluarkan satu huruf dari pertanyaan, seseorang telah menekan belnya. "Ada apa? Dia terlalu cepat menekan belnya ya?" Sebagian penonton mengambil kesimpulan yang sama, lalu sebagian lagi menertawakan tindakkan bodoh peserta itu.

Karena mesin itu diprogram untuk menghentikan memberikan pertanyaan ketika bel berbunyi, maka ia berhenti sejenak, lalu tak lama keluar sebuah pertanyaan lain dari _speaker_ mesin itu, "jawabannya?"

"Menara Tokyo." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara pelan dan tenang.

"Benar."

.

.

.

SING...

.

.

.

Tak ada sorakan untuk keberhasilan Kyuhyun kali ini, tidak seperti peserta sebelumnya yang menerima tepuk tangan dan segala macam pujian. Penonton semua bungkam, tidak mengerti dengan kejadian barusan. Termasuk MC yang terus mengawasi, ia hanya bisa berdiri dengan mulut menganga.

"Pertanyaan, selanjutnya. Se—"

.

.

TTTEEEETTT!

.

.

Kali ini begitu lagi! Semua pandangan menuju ke arah Kyuhyun. Termasuk Song hyun, yang merupakan peringkat ketiga dalam lomba game tingkat nasional itu.

"Jawabannya?"

"Matahari."

"Benar."

Semua penonton masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pertandingan ini, terutama dengan cara menjawab Kyuhyun. Semua mengira Kyuhyun melakukan kecurangan.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Ji-"

TTTEEEETTTTTT!

"20."

"Benar. Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Ha-"

TTEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTT!

"Cherry."

"Benar. Pertanyaan terakhir untuk bagian ini. Co—"

TTEEETTTTTTT!

"Berat dan massa."

"Benar. Pertanyaan terselesaikan untuk sesson kedua. Kita beralih ke bagian tiga."

Cara menjawab pertanyaan dengan cara yang aneh seperti yang diperlihatkan Kyuhyun terus berulang sampai bagian terakhir. Kemenangan di arena kedua didapatkan Kyuhyun dengan skor 20-5 (20 pertanyaan yang telah dijawab Kyuhyun dan 5 pertanyaan di jawab Song Hyun). Namun, walau Kyuhyun mengalahkan Song hyun dengan telak, tidak ada sedikitpun pujian yang keluar untuk Kyuhyun, berbeda sekali dengan perlakuan yang didapatkan Kibum, ia hanya mendapatkan beragam prasangka atas permainannya tadi.

Karena Kyuhyun menjawab setiap pertanyaan dengan teramat sangat cepat, waktu yang dipakai untuk arena dua masih banyak tersisa. MC memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menanyai Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong_ Kyuhyun-ssi..." Ia menyapa dengan sangat ramah. "Kau sudah mendapatkan kemenangan yang cemerlang hari ini. Kau tahu? Kau mengalahkan juara ke-3 game nasional, jadi bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?"

"..." Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab, dia diam sejenak. Namun terlihat ia membuka mulutnya sedikit. "Biasa saja."

Sang MC memasang muka terkejut, lalu ia kembali bertanya, "kau hebat sekali tadi dalam menjawab pertanyaan, kita bahkan belum tahu mengenai pertanyaannya, tapi kau bisa dengan cepat memberikan jawaban yang benar untuk setiap pertanyaan. Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tidak ada yang istimewa, biasa saja."

DDDOOOEEENGGGG!

Si MC sudah mulai rada-rada kesal dengan 'kecuekan' Kyuhyun, karena itu ia bertanya lebih frontal. "Ayolah, beritahu kami rahasianya. Kita semua yang berada di sini bingung, malah mungkin ada sebagian penonton yang menganggap kau curang..."

WAS... WES... WOS...

Tiba-tiba lapangan tempat berdiri penonton menjadi ramai dengan bisikan.

"Hhaaaahhhhh..." Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. "Aku malas bicara panjang lebar."

"Ayolah, _jebal_..." Si MC memohon dengan sangat.

"Itu." Ia menunjuk ke mesin game yang memberikan pertanyaan tadi. "Aku pernah memainkan permainan itu 12 tahun yang lalu." Ia lalu menurunkan tangannya.

"Tapi mesin itu baru diperkenalkan di Jepang 10 tahun yang lalu dan masuk ke Korea 1 tahun setelahnya." Si MC menangkap sesuatu yang tidak lazim.

"Ayahku yang membawanya dari Jepang, dia memintaku untuk menguji coba mesin itu selama 1 tahun dan menantangku untuk menemukan rahasia dari mesin itu."

"Apa?"

"Ayahku salah satu anggota dari tim yang mengambil bagian dalam perancangan program mesin itu." Semua penonton terlihat terkejut. "Selama 2 bulan aku memainkan permainan itu tanpa pernah menang dalam 1 bagian sekalipun. Karena setiap hari, setiap jam aku memainkan game itu, lama-lama aku jadi bisa hafal pertanyaan dan jawaban dari setiap bagian. Dalam waktu 5 bulan, aku hafal seluruh pertanyaan dan jawaban dari game ini." Semua penonton terkejut sekali. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Padahal saat itu aku belum bisa membaca." Semua memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama, tak percaya karena terlalu menakjubkan. "Lalu, setelah sekian lama bermain, 7 bulan kemudian aku berhasil menemukan rahasianya."

Semua penonton tampak memajukan sedikit wajahnya dan seakan-akan bertanya, _"apa rahasianya?"_

MC itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan penonton. "Apa rahasianya?" Ia memperjelas maksudnya.

"Di dalam _game_ tersebut terdapat 2025 pertanyaan. 25 pertanyaan terakhir tidak akan keluar sebelum kita menyelesaikan seluruh level permainan. Lalu 2000 pertanyaan itu akan keluar dalam 400 bagian. Setiap kali kita me-_restart_ permainan, atau kalah dalam permainan, pertanyaan itu akan di_swap_ dan selalu berubah hingga kita menyangka bahwa tidak akan ada bagian yang semua pertanyaannya sama (dalam 1 dalam ada 5 buah pertanyaan *misal jawabannya : apel, gadis, buku, renang, olimpiade *, biasanya setelah kalah, pertanyaan dari bagian itu akan kembali diacak, hingga tidak akan muncul pertanyaan dengan jawaban apel, gadis, buku, renang dan olimpiade lagi dalam 1 bagian)." Mata mereka semua membulat sempurna, jantung mereka berdegup kencang saking kaget dan bersemangatnya.

"Lalu?" si MC juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Permainan itu memiliki pola..."

"Apa?"

"Mungkin cukup sulit membuat sebuah algoritma perancangan game yang mengeset semua pertanyaan agar di_swap_ dan dimunculkan secara acak, tapi lebih sulit lagi membuat algoritma perancangan dimana semua pertanyaan dimunculkan secara acak dan teratur."

Mereka semua nampak tidak mengerti.

"Setelah aku mencoba bermain dalam 253.045.667 bagian, aku baru menyadari sesuatu..." ia menempatkan tangan di depan mulutnya. "ternyata game itu memiliki 46.098.700 bagian yang berbeda." Semua menahan nafasnya karena mendengar angka yang begitu banyak. "Tetapi, ketika satu bagian mulai dimainkan, maka pola seterusnya juga akan ketahuan."

"Ma... Maksudmu, asal kau mengetahui 5 pertanyaan di bagian pertama, maka kau bisa tahu semua jawaban dari seluruh bagian sampai seluruh level selesai dilewati?" Si MC tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Sederhananya seperti itu. Tapi sudah lama aku tidak memainkan permainan ini, jadi aku sudah lupa tentang kemungkinan itu. Jadi aku hanya bisa menjawab jika mengetahui 5 pertanyaan pertama." Ia kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Ternyata, permainan sebenarnya dari game itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang selalu dilontarkan si mesin, tetapi permainan yang sebenarnya adalah menemukan 1 jalan dari sejuta kemungkinan yang disuguhkan _game_ itu._ Game_ itu menyadarkanku akan beberapa hal... Bahwa di dalam kehidupan ini kita akan dihadapkan pada berbagai macam kegagalan, berbagai macam kemungkinan, berbagai macam kesempatan, hingga berbagai macam kebahagiaan hidup. Semua itu tergantung dari kita sebagai pemain yang menjalaninya. Apakah ketika kita gagal, kita akan mencobanya lagi, apakah ketika kita menghadapi keberhasilan dan kesuksesan kita akan terlena dengan keberhasilan kita atau tetap waspada dan berhati-hati dalam melangkah, apakah kita akan cepat bosan pada sesuatu atau bahkan seseorang, apakah kita dapat berpikir kritis di tengah suasana genting, lalu... apakah kita bisa dengan tekad dan kemauan yang keras, meraih apa yang selama ini kita inginkan dan kita cita-citakan? Mencapai keberhasilan, memang dalam hidup?" Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Setidaknya itulah makna yang ingin disampaikan sang pembuat _game_..."

Ia semakin tenggelam dalam suasana sore itu. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun. " Tapi, aku menemukan lagi satu makna yang harus aku jalankan selama aku masih hidup..." Semua yang melihat Kyuhyun, semua yang mendengar kata-katanya, tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi. Mereka mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun dengan khidmat. Mata mereka berkaca-kaca, mungkin mereka telah menyadari kekeliruan yang mereka kerjakan selama hidupnya, mungkin mereka menyesali keputus-asaan mereka di masa lalu, mungkin mereka menyesali sikap pengecut mereka di masa lalu, mungkin mereka menyesali kata-kata 'aku menyerah' yang kadang terlontar dari mulut mereka tanpa pernah mencoba.

"Itu adalah..." Kyuhyun kembali meneruskan pernyataannya. "Bagaimana cara kita menghargai, menghormati, dan berterimakasih pada orang yang membuat _game_ itu. Berterimakasih pada orang-orang yang telah menemani hidup kita, berterimakasih dan menghargai mereka. Berterimakasih pada yang memberikan kehidupan kepada kita..."

MC yang pada awalnya sedikit memaksa kali ini tampak diam membisu, tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Namun, dari _earphone_ yang tersemat di telinga kanannya ia menerima sebuah informasi yang sangat mengejutkan.

"_MWO_?" Ia menempelkan tangan kanannya di telinganya. Ia tampak terkejut sekali. "Penonton semua... saya baru mendapatkan sebuah informasi dari kru..." Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah MC itu membalasnya. "Kita merasa terhormat, karena Cho Kyuhyun, juara 1 game nasional selama 8 tahun berturut-turut mau menyempatkan hadir dan bahkan mengikuti permainan kami! Sekali lagi kami ucapkan terimakasih!" MC itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun sebagai tanda hormat.

"APA?" Semua penonton kembali ribut.

"KKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sekelompok anak perempuan berteriak histeris mendengar pengumuman yang disampaikan si MC. Diikuti oleh beberapa mahasiswi, lalu oleh mahasiswa dan akhirnya oleh seluruh penonton.

"UUUUUWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

!"

Nama Kyuhyun diteriakkan sepanjang sore itu.

"KYUHYUN! KYUHYUN! KYUHYUN! KYUHYUN!"

Sepertinya akan segera muncul yel-yel baru jika menilik antusiasme para penonton.

SSRREEETTTT

Kyuhyun menarik-narik ujung jas MC itu pelan.

"_Ne_?" MC itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun, sedangkan tangannya terus melambai dan wajahnya terus tertawa senang ke arah penonton.

"Bisakah aku pergi sekarang?"

"Eh?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari MC, Kyuhyun langsung turun dari arena sambil tetap menundukkan kepala, masih dengan gaya berjalannya yang khas itu.

"Ya, ya ampun..." Kaki Donghae mendadak menjadi lemas. Ia berpegangan kepada Leeteuk, Leeteuk segera menyambutnya.

Mata Siwon pun berkaca-kaca, ia bahkan tidak mengedipkan matanya selama Kyuhyun berbicara panjang lebar di panggung itu.

KLIP!

Ia mengedip cepat, lalu menunduk dan menghapus beberapa tetes air mata yang jatuh di sela-sela matanya " Entah kenapa... Saat ini aku sangat ingin memeluk Kyuhyun."

"Kenapa dia bisa bercerita sebanyak itu? Padahal dia sangat jarang sekali bicara." Ucap Donghae. "Aku jadi kagum padanya. Aishhh, ceritanya itu..."

"Ayahnya sudah meninggal."

"Apa?" Donghae dan Siwon bersamaan memandang Leeteuk.

"Ayah Kyuhyun meninggal 2 bulan kemudian, setelah ia menyerahkan game itu kepada Kyuhyun. Ia meninggal, dalam kecelakaan pesawat menuju Korea."

Siwon dan Donghae saling berpandangan.

TTTUUUUUUTTTTT!

Permainan di arena kedua telah berakhir sekarang. Kangin yang tengah bersiap-siap di lokasi ketiga langsung berlari ketika mendengar bunyi bel pertanda dimulainya permainan ketiga.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Leeteuk, Donghae dan Siwon jadi salah tingkah melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun.

Melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun, Leeteuk tersenyum lembut. "Kerja bagus..." Ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun langsung melihat tangan Leeteuk yang menepuk bahunya sekilas, lalu ia kembali memandang kedepan. "Kibum-ssi... _Othe_?"

"Ah!" Donghae terpekik kaget. "Benar juga, Kibum tidak ada..."

"Tadi, setelah selesai lomba bagian pertama dia segera turun dari panggung dan pergi ke suatu tempat..." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Oh ya?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

** Di sebuah ruangan sepi di Universitas Korea**

**.**

"Mereka tidak akan dengan mudah mengembalikan Yesung, sekalipun pedang itu diserahkan kepada mereka." Kibum bergumam pelan. Dengan serius ia memandang layar laptopnya, lalu kembali memainkan _keyboard_nya.

"Aku harus mempersiapkan berbagai macam kemungkinan, membuat rencana B jika rencana A tidak berhasil, membuat rencana C jika rencana B tidak berhasil..." Ia membuka sebuah kaset mini _disc_ yang ia selipkan di tas laptopnya.

"Yakuza itu tidak bisa dipercaya, apalagi klan itu. Sangat tidak bisa dipercaya, tidak akan mudah menukar sebuah pedang dengan kematian istri yang sangat dia cintai. Kesimpulanku adalah... Mereka ingin mendapatkan keduanya."

.

.

SSSSYYYYUUUUUUUTTTTT ~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

Angin sore yang sedang berhembus diluar ruangan itu berusaha masuk melalui celah-celah kaca jendela.

"Aku sudah menemukan nomor _handphone_ yang digunakan mereka, sekarang tinggal mencari _account_ apapun yang terdaftar di internet dengan menggunakan nomor itu. mencari _IP adress_ yang digunakan oleh mereka, syukur-syukur jika mereka mempunyai akses internet sendiri, kalau mereka memilikinya, aku bisa dengan mudah _mentrace IP adress_ mereka dan menyusup ke dalam laptop mereka."

Kibum tersenyum puas."_**I GOT YOU!**_" Setelah itu ia masuk ke _drive_ E laptopnya, lalu meng-_install_ sebuah program. Sebuah program yang bisa membaca huruf, sebuah program yang ketika kau mengetikkan kata 'Halo' maka _output_ yang keluar adalah sebuah suara yang mengatakan 'Halo' dalam pengucapan yang sempurna, jenis suara bisa diatur seenak hati sang operator. Lalu, tak lama setelah ia meng-_install_ program itu, ia membuka _notepad_ dan menuliskan,

"_AKU ELF__.__"_

**To be Continue...**

**.**

**.**

**AN : Sebenarnya part 5 ini panjangnya lebih dari 6 ribu kata kalau enggak salah, tapi saya bagi dua saja part 5 ini biar rasa penasarannya dapat. Huahahaha *gila* wkwkwkwkw. **

**.**

**.**

**Fakta 1 (GAME MACHINE) :**

**Oia, mesin game yang muncul di part ini memang benar pernah ada, dibuat di Jepang dan didistribusikan hampir ke seluruh dunia lebih dari 10 tahun yang lalu. Namun sayangnya, saya lupa lagi nama mesin itu. Saya googling di internet namun lumayan susah juga mencarinya tanpa keyword yang tepat. Mesin itu ramai diperbincangkan sewaktu saya masih SD. Dulu pernah sie pengen nyoba, tapi mesih itu belum masuk ke indo, jadi saya hanya bisa masang tampang mupeng sambil liat TV :p**

**.**

**Fakta 2 (MAN WHO BREAK THAT GAME):**

**Orang yang berhasil memecahkan kode dan rahasia mesin itu juga ada, kalau tak salah ia adalah seorang remaja dari Jepang. Saya lupa lagi namanya, namun remaja itu tinggi dan putih #plak hahahaha (keterangan enggak guna) wkwkwkwk.**

**.**

**Fakta 3 (REAL CHARA FOR KYUHYUN) :**

**Karakter Kyuhyun di sini saya ambil dari karakter adik saudara saya. Harusnya sekarang dia kelas 3 SMP, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak meneruskan SMP-nya dan lebih fokus ke game, ya dia memang agak bebal *ditimpuk sendal* Kepribadiannya agak mirip Kyuhyun di fic ini, cuman dia lebih ramah walau sedikit :p dan mau menghargai saya selaku tamu asing *?* di keluarganya. Ya, seperti anak yang keranjingan game lain, dia sering maen PB dan beragam game online lainnya. Menjual chip yang ia dapatkan dengan kisaran harga Rp 50.000 sampai ratusan ribu rupiah. Dia sering ikut kompetisi game dan seringkali menang dengan mengantongi jutaan rupiah lainnya. Saat ini bakatnya sedang diarahkan ke arah yang lebih positif, kakaknya (saudara saya itu) sedang mengajari si anak bebal *ditimpuk lagi* bahasa pemrograman, dan ia juga ditantang oleh kakaknya untuk bisa menciptakan sebuah game, bukan hanya memainkannya agar ia bisa menjadi gamers yang lebih produktif.**

**.**

**Fakta 3 (QUESTION AND ANSWER IN THE QUIZ) :**

**Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan jawaban dari kuis part Kibum itu memang benar kok ^^ saya tidak mengarang-ngarang pertanyaan dan jawabannya. Karena fic ini bergenre sci-fi, setidaknya dapat memberikan beragam pengetahuan walau secuil kepada para pembacanya :D**

**.**

**Fakta 4 (CONVERTER TEKS TO VOICE RECOGNITON) :**

**Program yang dipakai Kibum untuk membaca dan mengeluarkan output berupa suara dari teks yang ia inputkan memang benar adanya. **

**Ada beberapa jenis alat yang berkutat di bidang ini, yang pertama adalah ****TELEPORMTER**** yang dapat merubah suara ke dalam bentuk tulisan, biasanya dipakai oleh beberapa lembaga pemerintahan untuk kepentingan rapat agar meringankan pekerjaan notulis. Semakin cepat si notulen berbicara, maka semakin cepat pula Telepormter bekerja dengan kemampuan yang memuaskan. Harganya berkisar antara Rp 200-500 juta/unit (ini harga tahun 2010), entah kalau sekarang, sepertinya sudah turun.**

**Lalu ada juga aplikasi yang bernama ****OPTICBOOK 3600****. Aplikasi ini men-convert buku dengan scanner dan merubahnya menjadi suara. Kita jadi tidak perlu membaca buku lagi dan cukup mendengarkan dan mengembangkan imajinasi. Jadi ya seperti didongengi ^^ Harganya Rp 5.150.000,- bagi yang tertarik ^^ *kok dari tadi jadi berasa promosi terus ya?***

**Lalu jenis yang dipakai Kibum di sini disebut ****SPEECH SYNTHESIZER****, sebuah aplikasi yang dapat mengkonversi teks menjadi suara. Suara yang muncul bisa kita set sesuai dengan keinginan kita, dari mulai anak kecil, pria dewasa, wanita, sampai kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek. Aplikasi ini awalnya didedikasikan untuk para tunanetra. Harga aplikasi ini kalau enggak salah berkisar antara $1700 sampai $4000, kalau satu dollarnya masih Rp 10.000,- (saya enggak begitu update mata uang), maka berkisar antara Rp 17.000.000,- sampai Rp 40.000.000,- tergantung kecepatannya.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 5 finished. Nah, mangga di review lagi ^^**


	6. You Are Really The Bodyguard!

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Totally Reserved**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Pukul 16.35 di tempat arena ketiga**

"KKKYYYYAAAAAAAA!" Beberapa anak perempuan berteriak miris ketika melihat sebuah batu berbentuk pipih yang lebar dan besar hendak jatuh menimpa Kangin. Tapi dengan cekatan Kangin menahan jatuhnya batu itu. Ia melemparkan batu yang beratnya kira-kira 70 kg itu ke arah sampingnya.

Semua penonton yang tadinya terkejut sekarang bertepuk tangan riuh sekali.

Han Jung (peserta dari tim lawan) memimpin di depan. Jarak mereka sekarang hanya beberapa meter. Tapi, seberapapun dekatnya jarak di antara mereka, posisi depan dan belakang sungguh sangat menentukan. Karena Han jung berada di depan Kangin, Han jung lah yang lebih berkesempatan meniti jembatan tali untuk pertama kali.

Ia menaiki sebuah tangga yang sangat tinggi untuk sampai pada lokasi tantangan di babak kedua. Dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit saja ia sudah sampai di depan sebuah jembatan yang terbuat dari tali.

Ia berjalan di atas pelan sekali, karena memang hanya di sediakan seutas tali sebagai pijakan (tidak disediakan seutas tali lagi sebagai pegangan) membuat Han jung sedikit menemui kesulitan. Berkali-kali ia hendak jatuh akibat terpaan angin yang berhembus kencang mengingat posisi mereka yang berada di sebuah menara. Otomatis angin yang berhembus di atas menjadi lebih kencang.

Akhirnya Kangin tiba juga di atas menara, tapi Han jung sudah menyelesaikan seperempat perjalanan. Tidak ada larangan untuk meniti jembatan ini selagi peserta lain sedang menitinya. Karena itu Kangin nekad menyebrangi jembatan itu.

"UUUWWWWAAAAA!"

Para penonton berteriak terkejut ketika melihat Kangin meniti tali itu... dengan kedua tangannya! Bukan berjalan di atasnya seperti yang dilakukan Han Jung, tapi ia meniti jembatan itu dengan menggantungkan dirinya dan perpindahan tangannya sebagai kaki yang membawanya bergerak.

Saat Kangin menyentuh tali itu dan bergerak maju untuk pertama kali, Han jung hampir terjatuh oleh hentakan awal Kangin, tapi ia masih selamat karena sebelum ia jatuh tangannya sempat menjangkau tali itu. Ia masih menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang ketika Kangin selangkah berada di belakangnya. Tetapi Han jung langsung sadar dan meniti tali itu perlahan.

Yang sampai duluan ditujuan adalah Han jung dengan perbedaan waktu yang sangat tipis. Hanjung tidak membuang waktu lagi, setelah ia sampai di tujuan, ia segera meniti tangga turun untuk sampai ke tantangan ketiga dengan segera.

.

.

"UUUWWWWWAAAAA!"

.

.

Penonton berteriak lagi! Mereka kembali berteriak ketika melihat ulah Kangin. Pasalnya, setelah Kangin selesai meniti tali, ia tidak turun melalui tangga, melainkan segera loncat dari menara itu tanpa pengaman apapun!

Han jung yang merasa terkejut segera melihat ke kiri kanan. Lalu matanya terbelalak ketika melihat lawannya menjatuhkan diri dari menara yang setingkat dengan sebuah gedung lantai 3.

" UUUWWWAAAAA! BABO! " Donghae berteriak keras ketika Kangin melompat dari atas. Jantung para penonton seakan berhenti melihat aksi Kangin barusan. Namun semua penonton menghembuskan nafas lega ketika Kangin masih berdiri disana! Kangin mendarat dengan sempurna, tanpa cedera sedikitpun!

"UUUWWWWWOOO!" Teriakan penonton semakin menjadi ketika melihat Kangin mendarat dengan selamat!

Setelah itu Kangin langsung lari menuju tempat ketiga, yaitu tantangan air. Peserta harus menyebrangi sungai dengan menginjak beberapa bambu yang ditancapkan disana. Karena sudah terbukti keseimbangan Kangin di tantangan sebelumnya, maka kali ini dia bisa dengan mudah melaluinya. Sementara Han Jung tertinggal cukup jauh.

"Tim ini bukan manusia biasa!" Bisik-bisik terdengar dari arah penonton.

"Kau lihat kemampuan ketiga pesertanya?"

"Mereka bukan manusia!"

"Hebat sekali!"

"Ya ampun… Baru kali ini aku nge-_fans_ pada seseorang seperti Cho Kyuhyun..."

"_Aniki_! Kangin itu seorang _aniki_!" Aniki dalam bahasa jepang sama dengan hyung, cuma bedanya aniki adalah panggilan untuk seorang laki-laki yang sangat dihormati karena macho, kuat, dan bisa dijadikan panutan.

Tantangan selanjutnya adalah meniti kayu jalan... Mereka harus menyebrangi sebuah sungai yang terbuat dari busa sabun dengan sebuah gelondongan kayu yang sangat besar disamping beberapa kayu besar lainnya yang melintas kesana kemari.

Kangin yang sampai terlebih dahulu langsung menyebrangi jembatan kayu yang terbaring di depannya, pada awalnya ia menyebrangi jembatan itu dengan mantap, tetapi ketika ia telah sampai ditengah jalan...

"Kangin-ssi!" Seseorang memanggil dari belakang. Spontan Kangin menoleh hingga...

.

.

BBBUUUUUKKKKKK!

.

.

Ia terhantam oleh kayu besar yang tengah melintas di depannya dan jatuh ke sungai berbusa.

Semua penonton menjerit menyesal. Lalu Han jung yang tengah sampai di tantangan itu segera melewatinya dengan lancar. Kangin berusaha berenang dan naik ke permukaan dengan cepat, namun ketika mereka bertemu pada suatu titik, terdengar Han jung berbisik, "Mianhaeyo... aku harus menang."

Kangin terkejut mendengar perkataan Han jung barusan, apakah ia tak salah dengar? Jadi, yang memanggilnya dari belakang, yang mengalihkan konsentrasinya... adalah Han jung?

Kangin tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam prasangka, karena prasangka tidak akan bisa membuatnya menang. Karena itu ia kembali memulai lomba itu. Kali ini ia tidak akan menoleh lagi ketika seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang, ani... konsentrasinya tidak akan teralihkan lagi oleh segala sesuatu.

"**AKU HARUS MENANG!**" Tekadnya kuat.

Dia jadi ingat kata-kata Donghae sebelum perlombaan dimulai,

.

.

.

**-FLASH BACK-**

.

.

"Kangin-ssi." Donghae membuka mulutnya perlahan, saat itu Siwon tidak bersama mereka, ia tengah menghubungi panitia guna mengkonfirmasikan perubahan peserta yang akan mengikuti pertandingan ini.

"_Mwo_?"

"itu..." Donghae tampak ragu untuk menyampaikannya, entah karena malu atau apa.

"Apa? Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Ani, Cuma..." Kangin yang hendak mempersiapkan diri dalam lomba ini menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengamati para peserta yang akan menjadi lawannya.

"Tolong menang dalam pertandingan ini."

Kangin tak bergerak, ia tak memperhatikan orang lain lagi. Dengan pandangan nanar ia menoleh ke arah Donghae yang sedang menunduk lesu.

"Tolong, menang dalam pertandingan ini. Lalu, bersama-sama Yesung, pulang kembali—kerumah..." Sebuah lagu backsound Joo Sang Wook- Geudaega Geuripseumnida seolah mengalun sendu menghantarkan situasi yang kaku suasana seperti ini.

Melihat Donghae yang bersikap seperti itu, Kangin tersenyum haru, lalu mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Aku... sudah bersalah padanya, sudah membuat hatinya sakit, aku... tak bisa memaafkan diriku, jika aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi. Karena keterbatasanku, ketidakmampuanku, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk memperjuangkannya. Karena itu, aku hanya bisa memohon padamu Kangin-ssi. Aku mohon, bawa Yesung kembali." Ketika mengatakan kalimat terakhir, ia menengadahkan kepalanya, hingga mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Bawa dia kembali, agar ia bisa memakiku. Agar ia bisa memukulku. Agar ia bisa menyalahkanku..."

Donghae menunduk tak ingin dirinya yang hendak menangis, dirinya yang lemah, dilihat oleh Kangin, karena itu ia berusaha menahan tangisnya. Tapi perasaannya tidak bisa ditipu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, berharap semua ini hanya mimpi. Ketika ia terbangun nanti, ia akan segera pergi ke kamar Yesung dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Namun ia sadar, bahwa keinginannya itulah yang sebuah mimpi.

Kangin memukul dada Donghae cukup kuat, "kau ini cengeng sekali..." Tawa Kangin melebar, berusaha membawa suasana ceria ke dalam situasi itu. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Aku pasti akan membawa Yesung, sekalipun harus mengalahkan 100 orang sekaligus!"

Mendengar jawaban Kangin, Donghae tersenyum lega. "Gomawo..." Itulah kata-kata yang mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka pada saat itu.

Dari jauh, terlihat Siwon yang berdiri diam. Ia mendengarkan dengan cermat obrolan mereka sedari Donghae menyebutkan kata rumah. Ia lalu tersenyum pahit. Hatinya sama seperti Donghae, benar-benar mengharapkan Yesung kembali. Walaupun mereka baru saja bertemu, tapi Siwon yang kesepian, langsung menganggap mereka semua sebagai saudara sendiri.

Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada sebuah dinding. Lengannya menutupi matanya, ia lalu berbisik pelan. "Aku juga, mohon bawa Yesung kembali, Kangin-ssi..."

"KANGIN! KANGIN! KANGIN!" Sorak sorai penonton membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Gawat!"Uucapnya pelan. Ternyata Han jung tengah meninggalkannya jauh. Han jung sudah sampai ke tempat tantangan selanjutnya, bahkan ia sudah menyelesaikan setengah dari tantangan itu.

"Tantangan selanjutnya adalah 'KAYUH AYO KAYUH! '" Sang MC kembali menjelaskan sekali lagi ketika Kangin sampai di tempat tujuan. "Peserta harus menaiki sebuah perahu dan mengayuhnya hingga ke tempat tantangan terakhir... TAPI! Tidak semudah itu. Karena, peserta harus menaiki perahu yang telah di beri lubang di dalamnya, tantangan ini benar-benar menguji fisik peserta..."

Kangin lalu melirik ke arah perahu yang tergolek di sampingnya. Ada satu perahu yang memiliki lubang berdiameter cukup besar, sebesar kepala orang dewasa. Lalu di sisi perahu yang tengah berlubang itu terdapat satu perahu lagi tanpa cacat apapun. Andai ia diperbolehkan untuk menggunakan perahu yang tanpa cacat, ia pasti bisa menyusul Han jung dengan cepat. Tapi peraturan permainan ini adalah... HARUS MENGGUNAKAN PERAHU BERLUBANG UNTUK SAMPAI DI TUJUAN.

Ia tetap diam berfikir. Ia lalu memandang Han jung yang terus menjauh. Karena Han jung sampai terlebih dahulu, ia diperbolehkan memilih perahu yang akan dia gunakan untuk sampai ke seberang. Melihat dua buah perahu dengan lubang yang lumayan berbeda (salah satu perahu mempunyai lubang sebesar kepala manusia, satu perahu lagi memiliki lubang sebesar kepalan tangan) otomtis Han jung langsung memilih perahu yang memiliki ukuran lubang paling kecil.

Namun kemudian Kangin mendapat sebuah ide! Ia lalu mendekati salah seorang panitia yang berjaga disana. "Yang penting harus menaiki perahu ini untuk sampai kesana 'kan?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukkan lokasi tantangan terakhir.

"Eh? _Ne._.."

Kangin tak ambil pusing lagi, ia segera mengambil perahu yang tak memiliki cacat, lalu menaruhnya di atas air.

"_MWO_? Kangin-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak boleh memakai perahu yang bagus..." MC menahannya sewot.

"Tidak ada peraturan yang melarang itu kok..." Kangin menjawab polos.

"Tidak ada? Jelas-jelas peraturannya mengatakan bahwa para peserta harus menyebrangi sungai ini dengan perahu yang berlubang..."

"Nah, itu dia!" Ia lalu mengangkat perahu yang satu lagi, perahu yang memiliki lubang besar menganga di dalamnya, lalu menaruhnya di atas perahu tanpa cacat yang sebelumnya ia taruh di atas air sungai. Ia kemudian berpaling ke arah sang MC dan berkata, "Aku akan menggunakan keduanya. Peraturan bilang bahwa kita hanya harus sampai ke seberang dengan memakai perahu berlubang. Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku juga memakai perahu berlubang.. Hanya saja aku juga memakai perahu lain sebagai pembantu..." Ia lalu tertawa senang. "Kalau bukan untuk ini, lalu untuk apa perahu sebagus ini di simpan di sana?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari MC, Kangin mulai mengayuh perahunya.

MC yang melihat tindakkan yang seenaknya dari Kangin hanya bisa berdiri bengong. _"Benar juga ya..." _Diam-diam bantinnya membenarkan.

"HHHmmmmhhhh... Pintar juga anak ini. Aku kira ia hanya bisa mengandalkan otot saja." Ucap seseorang dari belakang layar pengawas. Ia tersenyum-senyum sambil memainkan kumisnya.

Karena Kangin menggunakan dua perahu sekaligus, maka bebannya juga semakin bertambah. Tapi itu tidak jadi masalah untuk Kangin, Kangin yang memang memiliki tenaga di atas rata-rata seorang pria dengan mudah mengayuh dayung itu dan membuat perahu yang ia naiki melaju dengan cepat.

Han jung yang melepaskan bajunya untuk menutupi lubang dalam perahu sepertinya akan bisa tersusul oleh Kangin dalam waktu beberapa detik. Han jung sudah menyelesaikan ¾ dari jarak yang harus dia tempuh. Sedangkan Kangin baru sampai setengahnya.

Namun karena motivasi Kangin yang begitu kuat, ia tak merasakan lelah sedikitpun. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah Yesung. "Harus menyelamatkan Yesung. Harus menyelamatkan Yesung." Dan itu menjadi sebuah motivasi yang sangat luar biasa.

Han jung dan Kangin sampai bersamaan di seberang sungai. Lalu keduanya berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke sebuah tebing yang teramat sangat tinggi. Tebing itu merupakan media latihan bagi Klub panjat tebing Universitas Korea. Karena itu tingginya bukan main, setara dengan tinggi sebuah gedung berlantai sepuluh.

"Di permainan pertama, Kibum sudah berhasil mengumpulkan 50 point, lalu dipermainan kedua, Kyuhyun berhasil mengumpulkan 200 point, total semuanya adalah 250 point. Lalu tim lawan telah mengumpulkan 50 point dalam pertandingan di arena kedua, jika mereka mengalahkanku di permainan ini, mereka akan mendapatkan 300 point dan keluar sebagai pemenang. _ANDWAE!_ Aku harus menang!"

Setelah sampai ke tempat tujuan terakhir, mereka melumuri kedua tangan mereka dengan tepung, dan menyemprotkan cairan anti licin kepada sepatu mereka agar mereka bisa dengan leluasa memanjat tebing di depan mereka, hal itu tidak begitu memudahkan mereka, karena ternyata... mereka tidak di beri tali pengaman oleh panitia.

Han jung dan Kangin memanjat bersebelahan. Melihat Kangin yang lebih unggul darinya, Han jung jadi mempercepat dakiannya. Lalu melihat Han jung yang mempercepat dakiannya, Kangin pun segera meningkatkan kecepatannya juga. Saling susul menyusul terjadi di atas sana. Sudah sampai setengah jalan, tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai ke tengah-tengah tebing itu.

_"Aku tidak rela!"_ Umpat Han jung dalam hati. _"Aku tidak rela seorang yang memiliki catatan olahraga terbaik di sekolahnya bisa kalah dalam kompetisi seperti ini! Ini bahkan bukan kompetisi dari pemerintah! Aku tak mau mempermalukan namaku sendiri karena kalah disini!_**"** Han jung langsung menambahkan kecepatannya dan mendaki dengan membabi buta.

Hingga, peristiwa yang tak ia sangka...

.

.

SRET!

.

.

"UUUWWWWAAAAAA!"

.

.

"KKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Teriakan Han jung menggema di lapangan itu. Tak lama setelah teriakan Han jung terdengar, lalu teriakan lain terdengar menyusul teriakan Han jung. Han jung tergelincir dari batu yang ia pijak hingga tangannya terlepas dari batu yang sedari tadi ia pegang, tubuhnya limbung ke belakang dan jatuh seketika...

"_Aku, akan mati? Apakah aku, akan mati?"_ Terbersit pemikiran seperti itu di kepala Han jung. Ia memejamkan matanya. _"Apakah ini hukuman atas ambisiku yang menggebu-gebu? Apakah ini hukuman dari Tuhan karena aku telah berbuat curang? Aku, tidak ingin mati sekarang..."_

_._

.

"KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Kembali terdengar suara teriakan dari bawah mereka. _"Apakah sekarang tubuhku sudah jatuh kebawah?"_ Ia bertanya dalam hati. Ia merasa tidak yakin, tapi... sepertinya ada seseorang yang memegang tangannya.

Lalu untuk memastikannya, ia membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah, lantai bawah yang kosong tanpa tubuhnya terbaring disitu. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ketempat lain. Didapatinya para penonton yang bersorak-sorai dan bertepuk tangan.

"Jangan melamun saja bodoh!" Suara seseorang yang memarahinya terdengar jelas dari atas kepalanya. "Kau mau bengong sampai kapan? Kau tidak tahu susahnya menahan berat tubuh dua orang sekaligus dengan hanya berpegangan pada batu yang sangat kecil ini kan?" Han ju lalu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Disana, ia melihat Kangin bersungut-sungut marah, air mukanya terlihat kesal sekali. Han jung malah melihat tangannya yang dipegang Kangin, dalam hati ia berkata, _"Tangan ini, telah menyelamatkanku."_

"_YA_! Kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku?" Lamunannya buyar seketika. "Aku bilang kau harus berayun ke situ dan berpegangan lagi kebatu itu."

"Ah, _ne_..."

Setelah mendapatkan instruksi dari Kangin, Han Jung berusaha berayun dan meraih bebatuan yang timbul di dinding tebing itu. Satu kali, dua kali, ia gagal melakukannya. Para penonton menahan nafasnya, para panitia segera bergegas mengambil trompolin, setidaknya itu yang bisa mereka sediakan dengan cepat karena lokasi permainan sengat dekat dengan gedung dan ruangan atletik.

"Kau ini! Lakukan dengan benar! Aku tidak bisa menahanmu untuk selamanya, bisa-bisa kita berdua yang jatuh!"

"_Mianhe_, aku akan berusaha. Tolong ayunkan aku sekali lagi..." Mendengar permintaan Han jung, Kangin langsung mengayunkan tubuh Han jung ke arah dinding tebing.

HHUUUPPPTTT!

.

.

UUUWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAA!

.

.

Kali ini Han jung berhasi melakukannya!

"Hosshhh, hossshhh... Kau benar-benar membuatku capek." walau Kangin berucap seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya hatinya lega karena Han jung selamat.

"_Mi__-__ Mian._.."

"Hei!" Terdengar seseorang dari bawah sana berteriak menggunakan alat pengeras suara. "Pertandingan masih dapat diteruskan. Ayo kalian memanjat lagi!" Teriak MC gila dari bawah tebing.

"Ck! Dia ini..." Kangin berdecak sebal. "Ayo kita lanjutkan!"

"Tunggu!"

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah menyelamatkan hidupku, aku..."

"Sudah! Jangan membahas itu disini! Jangan membuatku malu! Dengan kau meneruskan pertandingan di antara kita, hutangmu kuanggap lunas! Nah, ayo mulai memanjat!"

"Tapi..." Han jung memperlihatkan muka kecewanya.

"Aisshhh!" Kangin terdengar kesal sekali. "Aku tidak mau menang dengan cara seperti ini! Jika kau jatuh ke bawah, mungkin pertandingan ini akan dihentikan dan kami tidak akan pernah menjadi pemenangnya." Kangin berkata dengan tegas sambil memandang wajah Han Jung. "Jika kau ingin berterimakasih, lawanlah aku dengan semua kekuatan yang kau punya!"

Han jung terdiam mendengarkan kata-kata Kangin.

"SUDAH! AYO PANJAT!" kangin mulai berteriak. Han jung yang terkejut langsung memanjat dengan cepat sekali.

"_Aigho_, aku sentak sedikit saja dia malah memanjat jauh meninggalkanku..." Keluh Kangin pelan sambil sambil mulai memanjat tak kalah cepat dengan Han Jung. "Tak boleh Kalah! Ayo Kangin-ah..."

Entah tenaga kangin yang masih tersisa setelah menolong Han Jung, atau datang suatu kekuatan lain yang mendorong Kangin, namun ketika ia melihat kibaran bendera berwarna biru di atas puncak tebing, semangatnya tiba-tiba membuncah keluar tak terbendung.

Ia ingat janjinya kepada Donghae, ia ingat ketika melihat Yesung untuk pertama kalinya di depan rumah itu... "Kenangan akan dirimu terlalu sedikit bodoh! Kau harus tetap bertahan di sana, tunggu kedatangan kami semua. Kami pasti akan segera menjemputmu!" Tekad Kangin.

Sementara itu... di bawah tebing, Donghae, Leeteuk dan Siwon merentangkan tangan mereka ke depan membuat sesuatu kekuatan aneh (setidaknya ini menurut pemikiran Donghae) yang dapat mentransferkan energi mereka kepada Kangin. "Ayolah Kangin-ssi..." Mereka terus berharap.

Han jung tinggal beberapa meter lagi menuju puncak, sedangkan Kangin tertinggal satu meter di bawahnya. Saat detik-detik terakhir, ia mengencangkan ototnya, menggertakkan giginya, menguatkan cengkramannya di setiap batu yang ia jadikan pijakan, dan memperluas jangkauan tangan dan kakinya. Sekilas, pada detik-detik terakhir itu, Kangin seperti terlihat sedang melompat di atas tebing. Semua yang melihat berdiri kagum atas usaha keras Kangin.

Tinggal 1 meter lagi menuju puncak, sekarang posisi mereka sama! Posisi mereka seimbang!

"Aku tak boleh kalah!" Kangin mengeluarkan tenaga terakhirnya! Walau masih tersisa satu meter undakan yang harus dia daki, tapi ia menumpukkan semua kekuatannya kepada batu yang menjadi pijakannya, lalu memfungsikan batu itu menjadi seperti sebuah tolakan. Kangin langsung melompat kepuncak! Tanpa mendakinya!

Setelah sampai di puncak dengan susah payah, ia berlari terhuyung-huyung, hingga akhirnya...

.

.

GGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBB!

.

.

Ia mencabut bendera biru itu dari tempatnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Semua penonton memberikan sorakan yang paling keras, paling heboh dan paling ramai saat itu. Sebagian ada yang menghapus air mata haru sambil terus bertepuk tangan tiada hentinya, sebagian lagi ada yang tertawa terus karena senang hingga tak bisa dikatupkan kembali.

Semua menyambut kemenangan sekolah Aiden, dengan bangga dan suka hati. Ya, tim ini luar biasa, mereka sangat pantas untuk menang.

Sedangkan di satu sisi, Han jung baru sampai di puncak dengan susah payah. Hal yang pertama kali ia lakukan ketika sampai adalah melihat kemenangan Kangin dengan senyum yang tulus. Sebenarnya ia sendiri heran kenapa dia bisa melakukan itu, karena selama ini ketika melihat kemenangan orang lain, yang ia lakukan hanya memberikan senyuman palsu dan mengutuk diri sendiri . Namun berbeda dengan ke kalahannya saat ini, entah mengapa ia merasa ikhlas dan tulus melihat orang itu menang. Ia merekam dengan baik memori saat itu di ingatannya. Lalu, setelah puas melihat senyum dan tawa kangin, dia merebahkan dirinya di atas pembaringan yang disediakan oleh alam.

* * *

.

.

**Pukul**** 19.45 di sebuah tempat tertutup di Universitas Korea**

**.**

"Kenapa kalian meminta untuk berbicara diam-diam seperti ini denganku? Bukannya mengemukakan keinginan kalian di hadapan semua orang?" Seorang laki-laki yang terhitung masih muda duduk di sebuah kursi kulit malam itu.

Semua anggota tim saling berpandangan.

"Karena kami menilai, permintaan kami sungguh tidak etis untuk di ekspos." Leeteuk menjawab seadanya.

"Semua orang sudah tahu, jika pemenang pertandingan ini, selain mendapatkan piala dan sertifikat, juga akan mendapatkan satu buah permintaan bebas syarat dariku selama aku bisa mengusahakannya. Semua sudah tahu hal itu, jadi kalian tidak perlu mengajukan permintaan kalian dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini." Ia memainkan sendok kecil di gelas _esspreso_nya.

"Yang akan kami minta bukanlah uang, barang mewah, jaminan pendidikan, atau apapun yang mungkin menjadi keinginan setiap peserta." Leeteuk kembali menjawab pertanyaan orang itu.

"Hmh, apakah yang kalian minta adalah nyawaku?" Ia menatap anak-anak di depannya dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi anak-anak yang berada di depannya tak bisa melihat itu, karena di dalam ruangan yang tidak berpenerangan ini, semua yang tampak di depan mata hanya bisa terlihat samar-samar. Hanya cahaya bulan yang mampu menangkap bias gerakan seseorang secara cepat. Tapi, tanpa melihat sosok orang itu pun, mereka sudah cukup tertekan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja, terkecuali Leeteuk, dan Kibum.

"Hahahahahaha..." Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba tertawa. Semua langsung merasakan dingin yang teramat sangat. "Kalian tidak perlu takut begitu... aku hanya bercanda..." Hening, anak-anak itu tak segera menanggapi omongannya. "Atau, keinginan kalian memang itu?"

"_Ani_..." Leeteuk segera membantahnya. "Kami tidak menginginkan nyawa Anda, kami hanya ingin... meminta Anda menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang."

.

.

* * *

**Pukul ****20.56 di sebuah mobil pribadi**

**.**

Di dalam mobil itu duduk Leeteuk, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, dan Kangin dengan pandangan kosong. Sepertinya mereka tengah sibuk dengan khayalan masing-masing. Lalu, di antara mereka terlihat Kangin memeluk sebuah benda panjang yang ditutupi oleh sehelai kain.

"Ya, Leeteuk-ssi." Panggil Donghae pelan. Leeteuk yang merasa dipanggil Donghae segera menolehkan kepalanya. "Tadi, sewaktu perlombaan tentang Kyuhyun itu. Kau menjelaskan tentang masa lalu Kyuhyun kepada kami." Kyuhyun yang mendengar namanya disebut mendengarkan dengan cermat. "Dari mana kau tahu hal itu?"

Leeteuk tersenyum kemudian. "Aku diberitahu Miss Lau."

Donghae membentuk bulatan kecil di bibirnya. "Oh, dari dia... Dasar ya, rupanya dia ember juga." Leeteuk tersenyum-senyum mendengar keluhan Donghae.

.

.

"_Menyelamatkan seseorang?"_ Bayangan akan pembicaraan tadi masih segar di dalam ingatan mereka. _"Bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkan seseorang?"_

"_Seorang teman kami, telah diculik oleh segerombolan Yakuza. Satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkannya adalah menyerahkan sebuah pedang kepada mereka._" Jelas Leeteuk tenang.

"_Menarik__._"

"_Karena itu__,__ bisakah kami mendapatkan pedang itu?_" Donghae menundukkan kepalanya dan memohon dengan sangat.

"_Pedang yang mana?"_ Ia bertanya seolah tak peduli.

"_Pedang __A__nda__,__ yang di__sebut__Kusangi-no-tsurugi__..."_

Tak ada kata-kata yang berarti dari laki-laki itu. Ia tetap meneruskan mengaduk _esspresso_nya yang sebenarnya sudah mulai dingin. Kibum memperhatikan gerak-gerik laki-laki itu.

"_Aku tak bisa memberikannya pada kalian__.__"_

Deg!

"_Wae?"_ Donghae bertanya putus asa.

"Pedang itu telah dicuri beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Apa?" Semua tersentak kaget.

"_Ne, ada seorang pencuri yang masuk ke gudang koleksi ayahku dan mencuri pedang itu. Karena itu aku tidak bisa membantu kalian." Ia meminum esspresso yang sudah dingin itu. Ia melihat tampang anak-anak yang kecewa dengan teliti. "Kalian jangan sedih seperti itu... walau ini bukan barang asli, tapi sebelum ayahku meninggal dunia, dia sempat membuat replika dari pedang itu__. T__ingkat kemiripinnya mencapai 98%, barang itu takkan bisa diketahui keasliannya jika bukan oleh penilai barang antik yang aku kenal__, atau oleh pemilik asalnya__..."_

Setitik harapan menghiasi wajah mereka.

Ia kemudian menekan beberapa digit angka yang terdapat di telpon genggamnya. _"Song Ryu, bawa replika pedang __Kusangi-no-tsurugi__._" Setelah itu ia menutup telponnya.

"_Kami tidak meminta pedang itu, kami hanya ingin meminjamnya__.__"_ Semua secara serempak menoleh ke arah Kibum.

"_Meminjam?"_

"_Ne, kami akan segera mengembalikannya..."_

.

.

.

Bayangan mereka berhenti seketika dan menatap Kibum yang duduk di kursi paling belakang. "Apa?" Ia tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan kepada pak Gikwang bahwa kita hanya pinjam saja?" Kangin berucap kesal.

"Kau punya rencana apa Kibumie?" Leeteuk bertanya curiga.

"Rencana?" Kibum tersenyum mengerikan. "Aku tak bisa memaafkan orang yang telah mengganggu dan menambah-nambah kerjaanku..." Ia menutup laptopnya. "Akan kubuat mereka menyesal karena telah menggangguku!"

.

.

* * *

**Pukul ****21.34 di sebuah apartemen tua**

**.**

Sebuah mobil melaju pelan dan berhenti di sebuah apartemen yang terlihat usang dan lapuk. Di depan apartemen itu berdiri beberapa orang _namja_ dengan wajah tegang.

"Kalian sudah sampai?" Tanya seseorang yang baru keluar dari mobil itu.

"_Ne_, kami menunggu kalian" Jawab Sungmin serius.

"Kalian membawa pedang itu?" Eunhyuk bertanya khawatir.

"_Ne,_ ada disini." Jawab Kangin cepat.

"Ayo kita segera masuk. _Kajja_!" Mendengar ajakan Leeteuk, mereka tidak membuang waktu lagi dan mulai beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri.

12 orang namja memasuki apartemen itu bersamaan. Mereka menaiki tangga hingga sampai di lantai 4. Setelah itu mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu dengan nomor 18. Leeteuk menarik nafas panjang, namun ketika ia hendak mengetuk pintu itu, pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri.

KKKRRRRRIIIIEEEETTTTTTT!

"Kalian datang lebih cepat dari dugaan." Terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi besar yang membuka pintu itu. "Masuk!"

Mereka segera memasuki ruangan yang ternyata sangat besar untuk ukuran kamar sebuah apartemen.

"Kalian membawa barangnya?" Tanya seorang laki-laki dengan nada yang sedikit mengancam. Dia terlihat sedang duduk sambil bermain catur dikelilingi beberapa laki-laki berpakain _yukata_.

"_Ne_, pedangnya ada disini." Kangin menunjukkan pedang itu kepada mereka.

"Begitu? Hahahaha, aku tak menyangka kalian bisa mendapatkannya!"

"Karena itu cepat lepaskan Yesung!" Donghae berteriak meminta pembebasan Yesung. Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Kibum hanya diam tak memberikan reaksi.

Lalu, si pemimpin memberikan sebuah isyarat kepada beberapa bawahannya. Dengan cepat orang-orang di sekitar mereka segera mencabut pedang yang tersemat di pinggang mereka, belum lagi belasan anggota klan yang memasuki ruangan itu secara serentak.

"Ada apa ini?" Mereka kebingungan dengan situasi yang tidak mereka duga.

"HAHAHAHA!" Si pria itu tertawa puas. "Kau kira kau bisa mengontrol semuanya hei anak kecil?" Ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku! Bisa mendapatkan anak Song Eun Doh dan pedang Kusangi-no-tsurugi secara bersamaan. Hahahaha..." Ia tak henti-hentinya tertawa.

.

.

**To be Continued...**

Silahkan digoyang kotak review-nya~ :D


	7. M O R S E !

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Totally Reserved**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul**** 21.44 di sebuah apartemen tua~**

**.**

Mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Donghae bertanya meminta penjelasan. "Kau, mengingkari janjimu?"

"Hahahahaha," tawanya kejam. "Kau tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun di dunia ini nak," ia lalu berjalan ke arah sekelompok _namja_ yang tengah terkepung bawahannya itu. "Kalian ternyata masih sangat polos." Mereka semua bungkam, kecewa pada diri sendiri dan kesal pada orang yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Ambil pedangnya!" mendengar instruksi itu, salah seorang dari mereka maju dan mendekati Kangin. Mereka meminta pedang yang dipeluk erat oleh Kangin.

"Kemarikan!" ia mengulangi perkataannya lagi. Kacamata hitam yang sebenarnya tidak begitu diperlukan menghiasi penampilannya. Stelan hitam memberikan kesan rapi dan disiplin dalam menjalankan perintah, absurdnya mereka tak ubahnya seperti sekelompok robot yang dijalankan oleh semacam _remote control_. "Kemarikan!" Ia masih dengan kesabarannya.

Kangin tak beranjak dari tempatnya, ia tetap memeluk pedang itu. Sementara Kangin mempertahankan barang yang sedang ia pegang, ke _sebelas_ namja lainnya hanya berdiri diam, tidak ada yang menghalangi mereka, atau mendukung mereka.

"Baiklah, jika mereka tetap keras kepala, bunuh mereka lalu ambil pedangnya!" Ia melenggang pergi sambil menyibakkan jas yang tersemat di bahunya. Beberapa orang kepercayaannya mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

"_Hai_!" Semua anak buahnya menunduk patuh.

"APA?" Eunhyuk seperti kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Keringat dingin mengalir deras melalui pori-pori kulitnya, tapi ia menghiraukannya. Tak ubahnya seperti Eunhyuk, teman-temannya yang lainpun bersikap sama.

"Tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba langkah laki-laki itu terhenti, ia berbalik dengan alis yang saling bertautan. "Apa mau kalian? Ingin bernegosiasi lagi kah?"

"_Ani_," Leeteuk menjawab tegas. "kedatangan kami kemari, adalah demi menemui pemimpin kalian." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Sekarang, di mana orang yang kalian sebut pimpinan itu?"

"Huh, apa maksudmu?" ia tersenyum meremehkan.

"Iya Leeteuk-ssi, apa maksudmu?" Eunhyuk yang berada di samping Leeteuk bertanya tak mengerti atas apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk barusan.

"Kau mendengar dengan jelas apa yang ia katakan," Kibum tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya. "Kami ke sini untuk bertemu dengan pemimpin kalian, bukan ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai dirinya!"

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Salah seorang di antara anak buah Yakuza itu terlihat tersenyum.

"Kalian jangan menghinaku seperti itu!" ia meninggikan suaranya. Terlihat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, entah karena sedang menahan amarahnya atau karena kebohongan yang diusung sebagai refleksi kebesarannya telah tersiur dengan percuma.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan berpura-pura lagi. Semua sandiwara kalian sudah kami ketahui." Kyuhyun masih tetap memandang layar PSP nya, sedangkan jari-jarinya menari lincah di atas tombol keypad.

"Heg!"

Suasana jadi berubah aneh, kali ini entah mengapa pihak mereka yang diselimuti ketegangan.

Tanpa bicara Leeteuk mengambil pedang yang sedari tadi dipegang Kangin. "Tunggu, mau apa kau Leeteuk-ssi?"

Leeteuk lalu maju mendekati orang yang mengaku sebagai pemimpin itu, "Kau mau apa?" beberapa pengawalnya tiba-tiba menghalangi langkah Leeteuk.

"Kalian bisa saja membunuh kami," ia membuka sarung pedang itu di hadapan mereka. "Tapi kalian hanya akan mendapatkan replikanya saja!" Ia melemparkan pedang itu secara kasar ke arah mereka.

Semuanya terkejut, tanpa terkecuali.

"Leeteuk-ssi!" Donghae, Kangin, dan Eunhyuk berteriak bersamaan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kembali Donghae berteriak tak percaya.

"Kau, hanya akan mendapatkan ini jika membunuh kami sekarang." Leeteuk berkata dingin. "Kami tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi, maka dari itu kami menyembunyikan pedang yang asli."

"APA?" laki-laki itu terkejut bukan main. "Bawa pedang itu kemari!" Perintahnya kepada salah seorang bawahan. Lalu dengan sigap seorang laki-laki dengan rambut panjang yang tertata rapi ke belakang mengambil pedang itu. Setelah itu ia menyerahkan pedang yang dibuang Leeteuk pada laki-laki yang memerintahkannya barusan.

"Periksa ke aslian pedang ini!" Pria itu segera menyerahkan replika Kusangi-no-tsurugi pada laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu memiliki luka sayatan yang sangat besar di wajahnya, cukup untuk membuat orang bergidik ngeri hanya dengan memandangnya.

"Hmhh..." Leeteuk tiba-tiba tersenyum sementara orang itu sedang sibuk meneliti keaslian pedang itu.

Ia kembali teringat apa yang di katakan pak Gikwang sebelumnya, "tingkat kemiripannya mencapai 98%, barang itu takkan bisa diketahui keasliannya jika bukan oleh penilai barang antik yang aku kenal dan oleh satu orang lagi, oleh penerus klan itu sendiri."

Sungmin akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Leeteuk sekarang. Ia maju kedepan, berusaha untuk melihat wajah laki-laki dengan luka sayatan tanpa dihalangi oleh siapapun.

"Ini palsu." Ia akhirnya mengambil sebuah kesimpulan. Mendengar laki-laki dengan tanda di wajahnya mengeluarkan suara, Kibum dan leeteuk kembali tersenyum.

"Setelah kau mengetahui hal ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, ketua Yamamoto Yuri?" Mata Leeteuk beradu pandang dengan laki-laki yang tengah memeriksa pedangnya tadi. Seseorang yang ia panggil dengan sebutan ketua, bukan laki-laki gendut dengan kepala yang nyaris botak, tetapi seseorang yang berada di samping pria itu, si pria dengan luka sayat.

Mendengar perkataan Leeteuk yang bukan ditujukan pada dirinya ia mendekati Leeteuk dengan penuh emosi. "Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi bocah?"

"Sudahlah Hideaki," laki-laki bersayat itu mencegah Hideaki yang hendak memukul Leeteuk.

"Tapi ketua," ia berbalik dengan wajah kecewa.

"Kita harus menghargai kecerdasan mereka," ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan melewati Hideaki. Ia berdiri di depan Leeteuk sekarang. Tinggi mereka benar-benar berbeda jauh, sepertinya tinggi orang yang disebut ketua itu mencapai 190 cm, bahkan lebih. "Baik, apa maumu sekarang?" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Leeteuk.

"Bebaskan Yesung, maka kami akan menyerahkan pedang itu kepada kalian."

CTEK!

Yamamoto menjentikkan jarinya, lalu seseorang dengan Laptop di tangannya segera duduk di sebuah kursi dan menaruh laptopnya di atas meja. Dengan cekatan ia mulai mengaktifkan Laptopnya dan mulai memainkan keyboardnya. Setelah beberapa lama ia memutar laptopnya, ia lalu mengarahkannya ke hadapan mereka semua.

"Ini adalah sayembara yang di pasang di sebuah situs rahasia beberapa bulan yang lalu." Ia berjalan mendekati si operator. "Situs ini hanya bisa dikunjungi oleh orang-orang seperti kami. Di sini disebutkan bahwa siapa saja yang berhasil mendapatkan kembali pedang Kusangi-no-tsurugi yang telah dicuri, maka ia akan memberikan imbalan sebesar 10 juta dolar. Tertanda, Lee Gikwang—_**The Collector.**_"

Nafas mereka tertahan. Mereka benar-benar tak menyangka akan ada kejadian seperti ini. Kibum dan Leeteuk pun sepertinya terkejut.

"Aku sudah tahu mengenai kabar ini 3 bulan yang lalu. Hehehehe, hanya ingin melihat usaha kalian saja." Ia mengambil pedang replika itu dan memandangnya. "Tapi kuakui kalian memang hebat. Walaupun hanya replikanya saja, tapi kalian bisa membawanya sampai kesini."

"Ketua, bunuh saja mereka sekarang!" Pinta Hideaki menggebu-gebu.

"Begitu?"

"_Hai_! Biar si banyak omong ini aku saja yang menghabisinya." Ucapnya seraya memandang Leeteuk benci.

"_Andwae_!"

Semua memandang ke arah sumber suara, memandang ke arah Sungmin.

"Jika kalian membunuh kami, maka kalian akan langsung dikejar kepolisian Korean dan Jepang." Sungmin mengancam tanpa rasa takut.

"Hehehehe, apa maksudmu anak kecil?" Hideaki menertawakan tindakan Sungmin yang ia nilai konyol dan tidak ada gunanya.

"Ini!" ia memegang sebuah bros berbentuk kepala Minnie Mouse yang tersemat di dadanya.

"Ha? Apa itu? Kau mengancam kami bengan bros anak kecil seperti itu? Hahahahaha, ada-ada saja!" Mereka serentak menertawakan tindakan Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah," Ryeowook memegang lengan Sungmin, "tak ada gunanya mengancam mereka."

"Kau ini _babo_ ya? Kau ingin mereka membunuh kita lebih awal?" Donghae bersungut-sungut kesal.

"_Igo_! adalah mini camera _video_." Ucap Sungmin pelan. Semua terkejut dan segera menoleh ke arahnya. "Kamera ini merekam semua aktivitas kalian sejak kami datang."

"APA?" Hideaki geram dan hendak melompat ke arah Sungmin, tapi Yamamoto menghentikannya. "Ketua."

"Kita harus berhati-hati dalam bertindak," Yamamoto menjelaskan dengan pandangan serius.

"_Video_ ini bukan hanya sedang merekam kalian, tetapi juga sedang menayangkannya sekarang ke seluruh dunia melalui internet"

"APA?" Tidak hanya pihak musuh yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Sungmin, teman-temannya pun sama terkejutnya ketika mendengar hal itu.

"Sebelum datang kesini, aku sudah berpesan." Ia maju selangkah hingga sejajar dengan Kangin, "Jika kami semua tidak kembali dengan selamat, dan tidak kembali dengan jumlah lengkap (13 orang), maka telah terjadi sesuatu yang gawat kepada kami."

Yamamoto menahan kemarahan yang tengah menjalari hatinya dengan mengepalkan tinju.

"Ketua!" Panggil si operator yang bernama Hanazawa Ryu dengan bibir kelu. "Yang dia katakan, memang benar..." Ia memperlihatkan sebuah tayangan yang sedang berlangsung saat ini di Internet.

"Haah..." Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan selain membebaskan kami dan Yesung." Sungmin berjalan mendekati Yamamoto.

BUAKKK!

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di perut Sungmin. Dua pukulan lainnya menyusul di wajahnya. Beberapa tendangan bahkan membuat kepala Sungmin mengeluarkan darah.

"Mudah saja bagiku menangani tingakahmu bocah!"

"Ought..." Sungmin mengerang kesakitan.

"Sungmin-ah..." Teman-temannya hanya bisa melihat Sungmin yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku hanya tinggal merusakkan alatmu seperti ini..."

KKRRAAAKKKK!

Yamamoto menginjak kamera yang masih tersemat di dada Sungmin.

"Awwww...!" Sungmin mengaduh lebih keras.

Melihat kejadian ini Ryeowook dan Heechul hanya bisa menutup mata. Tak sanggup melihat perlakuan mereka terhadap Sungmin.

"Setelah merusakkan kameramu, aku akan membunuh kalian semua dengan tanganku sendiri lalu menyayat tubuh kalian untuk makanan ikan." Wajahnya mengencang, urat-uratnya jelas terlihat. "Lalu aku akan menyebarkan berita bahwa _video_ yang mereka tonton hanyalah _hoax_ belaka." Ia merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. "Lalu persiapan terakhir, aku hanya harus mengatur alibi untuk diriku sendiri..."

Yamamoto menunduk, lalu memegang kerah baju Sungmin kuat. "Jangan berani main-main denganku, nak..." Ia mengangkat tubuh Sungmin."Berdiri!"

Sungmin segera menuruti perintah Yamamoto, walau ia berdiri dengan susah payah.

Yamamoto tidak menunggu sampai Sungmin bisa berdiri tegak, ia memegang kerah baju Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya, dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Ia seperti hendak memukul Sungmin.

"Jangan membuatku kesal, nak!" Setelah berteriak menumpahkan kekesalannya, ia segera melayangkan pukulan menuju muka Sungmin.

BBUUUAAAKKK!

Beberapa orang di sana kembali memejamkan matanya, ketika mereka membuka mata mereka perlahan, Kangin berdiri sambil menangkap pukulan Yamamoto. Kangin dan Yamamoto saling berpandangan dalam diam. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara dari salah seorang dari mereka, hanya desahan nafas lelah yang menguar dalam ritmik tak berima.

"Ke-Ketua," panggil Yamamoto gugup.

"Ada apa?" Yamamoto menjawab panggilan Ryu, tapi matanya masih menatap Kangin yang berdiri di depannya.

"A..ada pemberitahuan masuk," Ryu terlihat gugup sekali.

"Apa?"

"Semua uang yang kita simpan di bank," matanya menunjukkan ketegangan yang luar biasa. "seluruh uang kita, hilang..."

"APA?" Yamamoto segera melirik ke arah Ryu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Semua uang kita, bukan hanya uang simpanan Anda, tetapi uang organisasi, sampai uang masing-masing anggota kita semuanya telah hilang..."

"APA? BAGAIMANA BISA?" Ia langsung beranjak ke tempat Ryu. Kangin yang melihat Sungmin jatuh terkulai langsung menangkap tubuhnya.

Ketika melihat informasi yang ditampilkan melalui layar laptop, matanya langsung memancarkan kemarahan yang luar biasa. "Siapa?" Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga darah segar menetes dari sana. "SIAPA YANG SUDAH BERBUAT SEPERTI INI?"

Poing!

"Ketua, ada pesan masuk!" Ryu segera membuka pesan itu. Setelah Ryu membuka pesan itu, layar langsung berubah warna menjadi hitam. Di tengah-tengah layar itu ada sebuah objek sedang menari. Rambut pirang panjangnya indah, wajahnya sangat menawan, namun mereka menangkap sesuatu yang aneh, telinga makhluk itu runcing.

Melihat tampilan itu, Ryu menjadi sangat ketakutan dan hendak menghentikan program itu dengan menekan _**esc**_ atau _**ctrl+alt+del**_ berkali-kali, namun program itu masih tetap berjalan.

Yamamoto yang melihat kepanikan Ryu merasa aneh, "ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ketua... Laptop ini, telah.." Kata-katanya terhenti, sepertinya Ryu telah menyadari sesuatu. "Harus mematikan Laptop ini!" Rupanya Ryu hendak mematikannya secara manual dengan menekan tombol power.

"_Jangan dimatikan__,__"_ tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak kecil dari dalam Laptop. Debaran jantung Ryu semakin bertambah kencang. _"_Jika kau mematikannya, maka aku akan melenyapkan semua yang menjadi harta kalian,_" _suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Ada apa ini?" Yamamoto bertanya tak mengerti.

"_Apakah uang yang kalian simpan di bank tiba-tiba lenyap?" _

Yamamoto sepertinya mulai mengerti apa yang telah terjadi di sini. "Kau yang melakukannya?"

"_Begitulah..." _

"Brengsek! Kembalikan semua uangku!" Teriak Yamamoto, sepertinya dia tidak bisa mengontrol lagi emosinya.

"_Hahahahaha..."_ suara itu sekarang tertawa. _"Aku tak mau mengembalikannya."_

"APA?"

"_Uang itu sudah menjadi milikku sekarang."_

"Ryu, lakukan sesuatu!"

"Ti-tidak bisa ketua, program ini sudah mengunci sistem komputer kita. Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun hingga program melenyapkan dirinya sendiri."

"APA?" Yamamoto segera memalingkan mukanya ke layar laptop. "Apa maumu sebenarnya? Siapa kau?"

"_Aku?" _Suara itu bertanya, tapi ia segera menjawab pertanyaan itu sendiri. _"Aku adalah ELF (Efface Lethal of Fuzzy)"_ mendengar nama ELF disebutkan, Ryu seperti kehabisan nafas. _"Mauku? Tidak ada, hanya saja aku merasa perlu melakukan pertukaran denganmu. Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang ada padamu saat ini."_

"Sesuatu yang sedang berada padaku?"

"_Yup, hihihihihi."_ ELF tertawa kecil. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil tingkah maupun cara berbicaranya. _"Saat ini aku sedang senang-senangnya bermain boneka dan orang-orangan. Aku lihat kau punya 13 orang-orangan yang cocok untukku, aku mau mereka._"

"Apa?" Yamamoto terkejut dengan apa yang di inginkan oleh ELF. "Aku tidak mau menyerahkan mereka. Aku bisa mendapatkan banyak uang dari mereka, lagipula mereka sepertinya terlihat seperti orang kaya."

"_Begitu? Kau menolak penawaranku?"_

"Ke-ketua, sebaiknya kau jangan menolak keinginan ELF..." Ryu memberi saran dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar.

"Kau takut padanya?"

"Ketua tahu kasus Shimada Inoue?" Yamamoto mengangguk. "Ia tertangkap oleh FBI dan tidak pernah terlihat lagi sampai sekarang, padahal ia sebelumnya adalah orang yang sangat dihormati di dunia hitam." Ryu menelan ludahnya. "Saya tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada ketua, karena saya memandang bahwa hal ini tidak perlu diceritakan," ia melirik ke layar laptop, objek ELF itu masih terus menari-nari dengan riangnya.

Ryu mengatur nafasnya lagi. "Tetapi, telah muncul desas-desus di dunia programmer bahwa ELF-lah yang telah menangkap Shimada-san."

"APA?"

"Aku mendengar bahwa ada seseorang yang meminta bantuan ELF untuk menyingkirkan Shimada-san. Semuanya menjadi ramai setelah tahu bahwa ELF akan menampakkan diri lagi di dunia maya, semua _programmer, system analyst, engineering, preachker, cracker, _dan_ hacker_ menonton aksi ELF diam-diam.

"Semula, ELF meniadakan semua harta berharga yang ia simpan di Bank internasional. Beberapa hari kemudian dia memanipulasi data-data di berbagai Bank dan membuat seolah-olah Shimada-san berhutang kepada mereka bermilyar-milyar dollar."

Mendengar penjelasan Ryu, Yamamoto merasa dirinya seperti dicekik oleh seorang iblis yang teramat sangat kejam dan mengerikan.

"Tidak berhenti disana, ia bahkan memberikan berbagai bukti kejahatan Shimada-san kepada FBI tentang penyelundupan harta Amerika melalui bea cukai."

Semua yang mendengar sepak terjang ELF dari menuturan Ryu langsung bungkam seketika.

"ELF?" Eunhyuk berbisik pelan.

"Dalam bahasa Inggris itu artinya peri atau Jin yang memiliki berbagai macam kelebihan yang tidak mungkin dimiliki orang biasa, dengan kata lain ia memiliki _magic._" Siwon menjelaskan.

"Lalu secara singkatan, ELF (Efface Lethal of Fuzzy) itu berarti seseorang yang sangat berbahaya tapi tak bisa terlihat (terjangkau) meskipun dalam ketidak jelasan." Leeteuk menambahkan penjelasan Siwon.

"Mwo? Kau juga tahu tentang ELF Leeteuk-ssi?" Sindong yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan mulai bertanya karena tertarik oleh sesuatu hal.

"_Ne_,"

"Bagaimana ini ketua?" Hideaki yang sudah ketakutan duluan tak berani memandang layar Laptop lagi.

Yamamoto diam membisu.

"_Kau masih dalam pendirianmu?"_

"Baiklah..."

"Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Donghae mengorek-ngorek kupingnya.

"_Ani_, sepertinya tidak." Kangin yang masih menggendong Sungmin di punggungnya memberikan keyakinan kepada Donghae dan yang lainnya.

"_Bagus, lalu di mana yang satu lagi?"_

"Di ruang, bawah tanah..." Yamamoto menjawab lesu.

Tanpa menunggu perintah atau ajakan dari siapapun, Donghae berlari pontang panting keluar ruangan; hendak mencari keberadaan Yesung. Eunhyuk dan Siwon lari menyusul Donghae.

"_Aku akan mengembalikan uang kalian saat mereka sudah sampai ke rumah dengan selamat." _Suara itu terdengar tenang. _"Aku akan memonitor aktivitas kalian, jika kalian berani menyentuh salah seorang dari mereka, aku tak akan segan-segan menghakimi kalian dan keluarga kalian dengan tanganku sendiri... " _Kali ini ia memberikan tekanan pada setiap kalimatnya, _"aku tidak hanya sekedar mengancam, aku serius!"_

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, layar laptop Ryu tiba-tiba kembali seperti sediakala.

"_~~~Now i can't stop thinking about you girl~~~_" Tiba-tiba ringtone HP Leeteuk berbunyi. "_Yeoboseyo?_"

"Leeteuk-ssi, _gwenchanta_?" Suara Miss Lau terdengar panik di seberang sana.

"_Ne_."

"Aku sudah mengirim mobil ke sana, kalian segeralah pulang." Sepertinya Miss Lau sudah mengetahui keadaan mereka dari internet. "Penyelenggara sudah mengirim dokter dan perawat kesini..."

"_Ne_, kami akan segera pulang." Leeteuk menutup _Handphone_-nya.

"Kangin-ssi, mobil jemputan kita sudah ada dibawah. Kau bawalah Sungmin kesana. Ryeowook, Heechul, Sindong, kalian bantulah Kangin-ssi."

"_Ne_." Kangin langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti Ryeowook, Heechul, dan Sindong di belakangnya.

Sekarang di ruangan itu hanya tinggal mereka berempat bersama sekumpulan Yakuza yang membawa pedang.

"Kenapa kalian masih berada di sini?" Hideaki bertanya kesal. "Pergilah sekarang juga! Kami muak melihat wajah kalian!"

Namun mereka tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari sana.

"Apa mau kalian?" Yamamoto bertanya tanpa semangat.

"_Gomen_.." Leeteuk membungkukkan badannya.

"Huh, kenapa kau meminta maaf segala?"

Leeteuk mengangkat kepalanya pelan. "Kami tidak bisa mengerti perasaan Anda, karena Anda-lah yang menjalaninya. Yang bisa kami lakukan hanyalah berusaha untuk mengerti kesusahan anda. Ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kita kasihi, sudah pasti sangat menyakitkan. Tapi kita tidak bisa terus menyalahkan keadaan yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini, tidak bisa terus-terusan melarikan diri dari kenyataan dengan bersembunyi di balik kedok dendam. Kita tak bisa selamanya egois dan tidak membuka diri, karena sampai kapanpun, jika hanya terus mengenang kenangan pahit, diri kita akan remuk secara perlahan hingga tidak akan pernah merasakan kebahagiaan lagi."

Leeteuk kemudian membungkukkan kepalanya sekali lagi. "Maafkan atas yang terjadi pada istri Anda," ia kemudian beranjak pergi diikuti Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Hankyung. Langkahnya seketika terhenti, badannya berbalik perlahan. "Relakan dia..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~Pukul 22.02 di sebuah lorong dalam apartemen tua~**

**.**

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Suara langkah kaki saling menderu. Kaki mereka terus berlari, namun kepala mereka menengok kekiri dan ke kanan tiada henti.

"Ah, itu tangga menuju ruang bawah tanahnya!" Teriak Eunhyuk girang.

Donghae yang memang berada di depan mereka segera menyusuri tangga itu ke bawah. Ruangan yang menyambut mereka sarat akan gelap yang menelan hampir semua benda. Tapi berkat celah-celah bangunan yang sudah tua, sedikitnya seberkas cahaya dapat menerobos dan menjadi penuntun mereka dalam kegelapan itu.

"Yesung-ssi!" Donghae berteriak memanggil-manggil Yesung.

"Yessung-ssi!" Eunhyuk dan Siwon pun meneriakkan nama yang sama.

Tok.. Tok..

"Yessung-ssi!"

Tok! Tok..

"Yessung-ssi!"

Tok! Tok..

"Yessung-ssi!"

Tok! Tok! Tok.. Tok!

"Diam semuanya!" Donghae merentangkan tangannya untuk menghentikan mereka. "Ada suara aneh barusan, coba kalian dengarkan!" Eunhyuk dan Siwon memasang telinga mereka baik-baik.

Tok.. Tok! Tok..

"Itu!" pekik Donghae, "suara apa itu?"

"Itu 'kan suara tikus saja Donghae-ya..." Eunhyuk merasa kesal atas tingkah Donghae yang tidak jelas di situasi seperti ini. "Ayo, kita mulai mencari lagi!"

"Tunggu!" Siwon mencegah kepergian Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa?"

"Ssstttt!" Siwon menutup mulut Euhyuk yang berisik. "Dengarkan..."

Tok! Tok..

Tok!.. Tok!

Tok! Tok..

Tok.. Tok! Tok..

Tok! Tok! Tok..

Siwon membelalakan matanya, "Itu sandi morse!" ia memekik kaget.

"APA?" Donghae tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Siwon.

"Suara itu, suara berisik itu adalah sandi morse. Bunyinya, _**'**__**maafkan aku**__**'**_ kalian tak menyadarinya?" ia menjelaskan dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu. "Dari mana asal suara itu?"

"Dari sini!" Donghae menuntun mereka ke jalan yang tengah mereka lewati sebelumnya. Mereka kembali berlari.

.

.

Tok.. Tok.. = - (M)

Tok! Tok.. = .- (A)

Tok! Tok.. = .- (A)

Tok! Tok! Tok.. Tok! = ..-. (F)

Tok.. Tok! Tok.. = -.- (K)

Tok! Tok.. = .- (A)

Tok.. Tok! = -. (N)

.

.

Tok! Tok.. = .- (A)

Tok.. Tok! Tok.. = -.- (K)

Tok! Tok! Tok.. = ..- (U)

.

.

BRAAAKKK!

Sebuah pintu dibuka dengan paksa dari Luar.

"Yessung-ssi!" Donghae kembali memanggil Yesung. Namun, ruangan yang sedang mereka lihat sekarang kosong, tanpa perabotan apa-apa, tanpa ada siapa-siapa. Yang ada di ruangan itu hanyalah sebuah kursi yang berdiam kaku di tengah-tengah ruangan. Darah menempel di mana-mana, di kursi, bahkan di lantai.

"Ye-Yesung-ssi..." Nafas Donghae tiba-tiba tercekat; berubah cepat, secepat debaran jantungnya yang setiap detik selalu bertambah cepat.

BBRRUUUKKK!

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. "Yesung-ssi..." tubuhnya bergetar dahsyat, giginya saling bergemelutuk, cucuran keringat dari rambutnya bak air hujan yang menyiraminya deras.

"KAU INI SEDANG APA?" Eunhyuk berteriak menyadarkan Donghae. "Jika dia tidak ada di ruangan ini, dia pasti ada di ruangan lain, ayo kita mulai mencari lagi!" Eunhyuk menarik lengan Donghae.

"Eunhyuk benar Donghae-ya, kita harus mencari Yesung lagi. Tak boleh berlama-lama di sini.. _Kajja_!" Siwon membantu Eunhyuk menarik lengan Donghae. Donghae tak berontak, ia menuruti saran kedua temannya.

Tok.. Tok..

Langkah Donghae terhenti. Suara itu kembali terdengar, walau kali ini suara itu sangat lemah sekali, nyaris tak terdengar oleh telinga, tapi Donghae secara yakin mendengar suara itu.

Tok! Tok..

"Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?"

Mata Donghae kembali membulat, nafasnya langsung saling memburu. Ia melepaskan genggaman ke dua temannya dan beringsut menuju sebuah dinding di ruangan itu. Ia meraba-raba dinding itu, lalu menempelkan telinganya ke dinding yang berada di hadapannya.

Tok!

Tok..

Suara itu terdengar lagi! Memang sangat lemah, tapi ini memang suara itu!

Ia menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk dan Siwon dengan muka gembira, "Yesung-ssi, ada di sini! Yesung-ssi, ada di sini!"

* * *

.

.

**~Pukul 22.45 di depan apartemen tua ~**

**.**

"Aish, kenapa mereka lama sekali..." Cibir Heechul yang sepertinya sudah mulai khawatir.

"Kemana sih mereka? Sebentar lagi jam 11 malam." Kangin ikut-ikutan tegang. Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah berada di Van, menjaga Sungmin. Sementara itu Leeteuk tak henti-hentinya melihat ke arah arlojinya.

"Apa boleh buat, aku akan menyusul mereka," Leeteuk hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, namun..

"Itu mereka!" Teriak Sindong sambil mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuknya.

Dari dalam apartemen itu keluar empat orang _namja_ dengan tergesa-gesa. Salah seorang dari mereka pingsan dan terpaksa digendong oleh salah seorang _namja_ lainnya.

"Yessung-ssi!" Semua menyambut kedatangan Yesung dan yang lainnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~Pukul 22.40 di dalam van~**

**.**

"Untung saja rumah kita hanya beberapa blok dari sini, jadi kita dapat sampai di rumah dengan cepat." Heechul berkomentar.

Ryeowook miris memandang kondisi Yesung. Rambutnya bukan berwarna hitam lagi, melainkan telah bercampur dengan warna darah. Wajahnya tidak lagi mulus seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu, melainkan lebam di sana-sini. Tubuhnya tidak semulus kulit bayi lagi, saat ini terlihat jelas bekas sayatan yang hampir menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya. Kakinya patah dan tak bisa digerakkan. Mungkin beberapa tulang rusuknya pun patah.

"Tanganmu kenapa Donghae-ya?" Sindong langsung memegang tangan Donghae yang berlumuran darah. Mereka mengira itu adalah darah Yesung yang menempel ke tangan Donghae.

"Aw!" Donghae berteriak ketika Sindong memegang tangannya.

Sindong mengerutkan alisnya, lalu ia meneliti tangan Donghae yang sudah tidak terlihat jelas warnanya itu. "Kukumu, mengelupas semua. Darah ini adalah darah dari tanganmu?" Teriak Sindong tak percaya. Semua pandangan tiba-tiba mengarah kepada Donghae. Donghae langsung menarik tangannya dari pegangan Sindong.

"_Ani_." Jawabnya singkat.

"Donghae menemukan Yesung terperangkap di balik sebuah dinding." Siwon menjelaskan kronologis kejadian barusan. "Sepertinya mereka sengaja menaruh Yesung di sana lalu menutupnya dengan bata dan semen."

"Untuk mengeluarkan Yessung dari balik dinding itu, kami mencari alat seperti palu, kapak dan sejenisnya ke ruangan lain." Kali ini Eunhyuk yang menjelaskan. "Tetapi, ketika kami kembali ke ruangan itu, kami mendapati Donghae mencakar dinding dengan kukunya untuk mengeluarkan Yesung..."

"APA?" Teriak Leeteuk marah. Matanya melotot, desahan nafas cepat dari hidung dan dadanya yang naik turun bisa memperlihatkan kadar kemarahannya kepada Donghae. "KENAPA KAU BERBUAT SEPERTI ITU?"

"Aku, tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi." Donghae menunduk lesu. "Yang ada di kepalaku saat itu, hanyalah mengeluarkan Yessung-ssi..."

Semua memandang iba terhadap kondisi Donghae sekarang.

* * *

.

.

**~Pukul 22.58 di rumah~**

.

"Cepat, bawa mereka ke dalam!" Miss Lau memberikan arahan agar mereka segera membawa Yessung, Sungmin dan Donghae ke dalam rumah supaya bisa mendapatkan pertolongan secepatnya.

Dengan sigap mereka membaringkan Yesung dan Sungmin di ruangan yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya. Disana menanti peralatan lengkap dari rumah sakit.

Dokter beserta suster menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan cekatan. Dua orang suster segera menangani luka Donghae. Lalu sisanya mengurus Yesung dan Sungmin yang sedari tadi tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan raut muka gelisah dan khawatir, mereka menunggu di luar ruangan.

* * *

.

.

**~Pukul 08.17~**

.

Akhirnya pintu ruangan itu terbuka juga. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi keluar dari ruangan itu dengan muka yang lelah sekali.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka dokter?" Donghae yang sudah mendapatkan pertolongan pertama segera menunggu bersama yang lainnya tadi malam. Lalu saat ini, ketika sebagian dari mereka masih tertidur lelap, dia tak bisa memejamkan matanya sama sekali.

Dokter itu membuka masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya, "Keadaan Lee Sungmin baik-baik saja, dia hanya mengalami luka memar dan patah tulang di beberapa tempat saja."

Leeteuk baru bangun dari tidurnya, Ryeowook yang bersandar di bahunya ia alihkan supaya bersandar kepada Kangin yang sedang tidur di samping Ryeowook. "Keadaan Sungmin baik-baik saja? Lalu Yesung?"

Untuk menjawab kondisi Yesung, dokter itu memerlukan waktu yang lama agar bisa memilah dan memilih kata yang tepat.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Dengan cepat Donghae masuk keruangan tempat Sungmin dan Yesung terbaring. Ia menatap Yesung yang penuh dengan luka memar dan sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya dengan tatapan nanar. Tak terasa, bulir-bulir air mata jatuh melewati pipinya dan mendarat di atas ubin yang terbuat dari kayu Mahoni.

Dengan langkah berat, ia maju ke tempat pembaringan Yesung. Masih dengan mata yang penuh dengan air mata ia memegang tangan Yesung, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi Yesung. Kata-kata Dokter barusan terngiang-ngiang di telinganya,

"_Sebenarnya luka yang di derita Yesung-ssi sangat parah, kepalanya harus dijahit dengan 36 jahitan, belum lagi luka sayatan yang cukup dalam di sekujur tubuhnya. 7 tulang rusuknya patah, kaki kanannya juga patah. Untungnya saya tidak menemukan gejala gegar otak di kepalanya akibat ia memukul-mukulkan kepalanya ke dinding. Yesung sudah melewati masa kritisnya, asalkan ia bisa dirawat dengan baik dan mendapatkan perhatian yang penuh, ia akan sembuh dengan cepat."_

"Syukurlah.. Syukurlah.. Syukurlah.. Syukurlah.." Ia terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu di samping Yesung. Selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh Yesung kini tengah basah dengan air mata Donghae.

* * *

.

.

**~Pukul 0.8 30 di kamar rawat Yesung dan Sungmin~**

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yesung?" Eunhyuk, Kangin, Heechul, dan yang lainnya berhambur masuk ke dalam ruangan ketika sadar pintu di depan mereka telah terbuka.

"Ssssttt!" Leeteuk menempatkan jari telunjuk di depan mulutnya, meminta mereka semua untuk diam. Mereka menuruti permintaan Leeteuk, lalu dengan langkah hati-hati dan perlahan, mereka beranjak hendak melihat kondisi Yesung.

Tapi pandangan mereka menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Mereka melihat Donghae tertidur di samping Yesung dengan tangan yang saling bergenggaman. Bukan hanya Donghae yang menggenggam tangan Yesung, melainkan Yesung juga membalas genggaman tangan Donghae.

"Siwonie, ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran." Kangin bertanya dengan tatapan yang masih menuju kepada mereka berdua. "Bagaimana, cara Donghae menemukan keberadaan Yesung?"

Sepertinya mereka semua juga penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi tadi malam. "Donghae-ya mendengar sebuah suara aneh pada awalnya. Ketika kami mendengarkan suara itu dengan seksama, ternyata itu adalah sandi morse yang ingin disampaikan Yesung."

"Sandi morse?" semua bertanya bersamaan.

"_Ne_, sandi morse."

"Isi pesan Yesung itu, apa?" Tanya Sindong dengan muka bingung.

"Isi pesan itu adalah... Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Siwon melirik lirih ke arah Yesung dan Donghae. " Selama kami berusaha membongkar dinding itu, Yesung terus saja mengirimkan pesan itu. Namun, sebelum dia pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga, dia masih sempat mengirimkan sebuah pesan ...

.

.

Tok.. Tok.. = - (M)

Tok! Tok.. = .- (A)

Tok! Tok.. = .- (A)

Tok! Tok! Tok.. Tok! = ..-. (F)

Tok.. Tok! Tok.. = -.- (K)

Tok! Tok.. = .- (A)

Tok.. Tok! = -. (N)

.

.

Tok! Tok.. = .- (A)

Tok.. Tok! Tok.. = -.- (K)

Tok! Tok! Tok.. = ..- (U)

.

.

Tok.. Tok! Tok! = -.. (D)

Tok.. Tok.. Tok.. = - (O)

Tok.. Tok! = -. (N)

Tok.. Tok.. Tok! = -. (G)

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! = ... (H)

Tok! Tok.. = .- (A)

Tok! = . (E)

.

.

Tok.. Tok! Tok.. Tok.. = -.- - (Y)

Tok! Tok.. = .- (A)"

Mendengar penjelasan Siwon tentang tindakan terakhir Yesung, tentang pesan yang ingin disampaikan Yesung kepada Donghae dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, membuat hati mereka terenyuh.

"Pa-padahal, menurut dokter, saat itu, Yesung-ssi sudah tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi karena gendang telinganya tidak bisa mendengar untuk sementara waktu akibat pukulan yang terus mengenai kepalanya..." _Miss_ Lau memandang lirih ke arah mereka berdua.

"Mereka," Leeteuk melangkah mendekati mereka, "telah menemukan satu sama lain." Ia menghentikan langkahnya, kali ini ia memandang tangan Donghae yang tengah dibalut perban. "Rasa bersalah Donghae yang telah menyudutkan posisi Yesung, dan telah marah padanya," kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Yesung yang penuh perban di sekujur kepala dan tubuhnya. "lalu, rasa bersalah Yesung karena telah melibatkan teman-temannya dalam bahaya..."

"Mereka sama-sama merasakan hal yang serupa," sambung Siwon. "Batin mereka saling memanggil, untuk saling mengajukan permohonan maaf."

.

.

Hihihihihihihihihihihi

.

.

Suara bel rumah itu berbunyi. "Biar aku yang membukanya!" _Miss_ Lau berlari keluar sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Semua kembali memandangi _namja_ yang tergolek itu. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada kalian..." Leeteuk mengerutkan alisnya. "Bagaimana aku menghadapi kekeras-kepalaan kalian mulai dari sekarang..." Mereka kembali larut dalam suasana haru itu.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Terdengar suara gaduh dari luar ruangan. "Semua!" _Miss_ Lau berteriak-teriak panik.

"_Waeyo_?" Sindong segera menengok ke arah datangnya suara. Lalu tak lama muncul _Miss_ Lau di daun pintu. Nafasnya terengah-engah, ia memegangi dadanya. Namun ia tetap berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu yang menurut dia sangat penting.

"Di depan, di depan rumah ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Yessung-ssi. Dia adalah asisten pribadi dari ayah Yessung-ssi.."

Mereka semua kembali terkejut, suasana tegang kembali menyelimuti suasana pagi ini.

"Mau apa dia ke sini?" Batin mereka semua bertanya.

.

.

**To be Continued..**

.

.

Keterangan :

Efface (tidak nampak)

Lethal (yang mematikan)

Fuzzy (kabur, tidak jelas)

**Mangga part 7-nya direview ^^**


	8. Take a rest, please!

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Totally Reserved**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Pukul 9.17 di rumah~**

Seorang pria tua yang memakai setelan jas lengkap duduk di sebuah kursi besar di ruangan itu. Di depannya berkumpul 12 _namja_ dengan muka serius.

"Ada urusan apa Anda datang kemari?" Kangin bertanya ketus.

"Saya hanya ingin melihat keadaan tuan muda." Ujarnya pelan, suara dan pembawaannya tenang berwibawa. "Salah seorang dari pegawai kami menginformasikan berita tentang penculikan tuan muda yang tersebar di internet."

"Ah, _gwenchana_. Dia baik-baik saja, Anda bisa melihat keadaannya jika mau." Jawab Leeteuk tak kalah tenangnya.

"Saya mohon, jika tidak keberatan." Pria tua itu menunduk meminta bertatap muka secara langsung dengan Yesung.

"Tapi Leeteuk-ssi, saat ini Yesung-ssi sedang istirahatkan? Dia baru saja melewati operasi tadi malam, apakah tidak apa-apa jika ia menerima tamu sekarang?" Tanya Eunyuk khawatir.

"_Ani, gwenchanta_." Jawab seseorang dari ujung ruangan itu. Ia bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya dengan tangan yang masih terbalut oleh perban. "_Kajja_!" Ajak Donghae sambil bejalan mendahului mereka.

Mereka kembali berpandangan, tapi tak lama mereka segera mengikuti jejak Donghae. Leeteuk mempersilahkan pria tua itu untuk mengikuti mereka.

Sebuah kamar yang dipenuhi alat-alat rumah sakit pada malam tadi sekarang nampak lain sekali. Yang menjadi penghias kamar bernuansa putih dan biru muda itu hanyalah 2 buah kasur berukuran cukup besar, 1 buah lemari antik berukuran sedang dan beberapa buah kursi di samping ranjang dan sisi ruangan.

Seorang dokter muda tengah memeriksa keadaan Yesung saat itu.

"Yesung-ssi, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Ryeowook senang.

"_Ne_, kau sudah sadar?" Eunhyuk ikut berteriak kegirangan.

Yesung tersenyum ke arah mereka. Melihat kondisi Yesung yang sudah membaik, hati mereka menjadi lega. Mata Yesung teralihkan kepada sosok pria tua dengan senyum yang mengembang familiar. Mereka berpandangan untuk beberapa lama.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Pukul 09.25 di ruang tempat bermain game~**

"Padahal aku ingin mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka." Terang Eunhyuk kecewa. "Tapi kau malah menyuruh kami keluar."

"Kita harus menghargainya, dia pasti punya maksud tersendiri hingga harus datang kemari." Jawab Leeteuk bijak.

"_Ne_, bagaimanapun juga kita harus menjaga privasi Yesung-ssi." Donghae mendukung maklumat Leeteuk. Setelah itu mereka beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Haaahhh, andai saja kita bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka lewat kamera pengawas _Miss_ Lau, tapi dia tentu akan melarangnya." Eunhyuk menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi merah, di sampingnya duduk Heechul yang sedang melihat benda seperti bedak di tangannya. "Kau sedang apa chulie-ya?" Eunhyuk bertanya basa-basi, matanya melirik ke benda yang sedang dipegang Heechul.

Alisnya berkerut, ia merubah posisi duduknya dan beringsut mendekati Heechul. "Kau sedang menonton apa?" Ia memperhatikan lebih seksama. Heechul yang tidak mendengar panggilan Eunhyuk karena mendengarkan sesuatu lewat headsetnya tidak merasakan Eunhyuk medekatinya. "_Ommo_! Ini 'kan Yesung dan pak Sang Yung!"

.

.

Teg!

.

.

Langkah Leeteuk dan Donghae terhenti ketika mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk barusan.

"Apa?" teman-teman yang lainnya segera mengerubuti Heechul dan Eunhyuk. Leeteuk dan Donghae Segera kembali ke tempat itu dan segera menghampiri Heechul dan Eunhyuk.

Heechul yang merasa aneh akan sikap teman-temannya segera melepaskan headsetnya. "_Mworago?_ Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Itu," tunjuk Eunhyuk ke sebuah benda yang mirip dengan bedak wanita yang dipegang Heechul. Dikatakan mirip karena benda itu berbentuk bulat-pipih. Ketika benda itu dibuka, terlihat sebuah layar kecil di tempat yang biasanya terdapat cermin. Lalu di tempat yang biasa untuk alas bedak terdapat berbagai macam tombol. "Apa itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Ah, ini?"

"_Ne_."

"Seperti yang kalian lihat," ia memperlihatkan benda yang berada di tangannya.

"Benda ini memperlihatkan keadaan di kamar Yesung-ssi!" Sindong berteriak tak percaya. "Dari mana benda ini?"

"Kalian ingat benda yang berada di dada Sungmin-ah yang ternyata adalah kamera pengintai?"

"_Ne_." Mereka serempak menjawab.

"Sebenarnya Sungmin-ah juga memberikan satu padaku." Mendengar hal itu, Kibum tiba-tiba terjaga dari rasa kantuknya, Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain game berhenti untuk beberapa detik di mana hal ini sangat jarang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Memberikan—satu—untukmu?" ucap Leeteuk aneh.

"Ne, sebenarnya..."

.

.

.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Sungmin-ah, aku sudah membawakan barang yang kau minta!" Teriak Heechul di depan kamar Sungmin.

"_Ne_, masuk saja!"

Setelah mendengarkan ucapan Sungmin, Heechul tak ragu lagi masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin. Ia begitu terkejut ketika melihat banyak peralatan elektronik berhamburan di mana-mana. Ia lalu duduk di kasur Donghae yang tidak berantakan oleh kabel dan peralatan kecil milik Sungmin.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Heechul. Sungmin tak menjawab, ia masih serius dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. "_Ya_! Sungmin-ah! Kau ini ya..."

"Ah, _ne_?" Ia membalikkan kepalanya ke arah Heechul.

"Ini," Heechul menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Sungmin. "Untuk apa benda itu? Kau sangat menyukainya ya? Atau itu untuk pacarmu?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.

"_Ani_, aku hanya merasa ini cocok saja." Sungmin melihat ke tiga benda yang tengah berada di tangannya dengan seksama.

"Cocok untuk apa?" Heechul merasa aneh dengan perilaku Sungmin. "Kau ini aneh-aneh saja."

Ia mengutak-atik kedua benda itu di atas mejanya sementara Heechul merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Donghae. "Untung saja benda itu masih ada, tadinya aku mau memberikan itu kepada _Miss_ Lau lho..." Ia berguling-guling di kasur sambil melihat buku yang berada di meja Donghae. "Sebenarnya bross Minnie mouse, jepit rambut Mickey Mouse dan tempat bedak kosong itu untuk apa sih?"

"Nah, sudah selesai! Benar dugaanku, ukurannya pas!" Ia tersenyum lebar sambil memperlihatkan barang-barangnya kepada Heechul.

"Apanya yang selesai?" Heechul tak mengerti dengan maksud Sungmin. Sungmin lalu menyerahkan ke tiga barang itu ke tangan Heechul.

"Coba periksa!" Suruh Sungmin yang masih tersenyum senang. Heechul segera memeriksa benda-benda yang dia pegang. Ia menemukan keanehan pada bros dan Jepit rambutnya.

"Kau melubangi tengahnya?" Ia berteriak tak percaya. "Kau melubangi tengahnya dan memasangkan sesuatu untuk menutupinya?"

"_Ne_!" Sungmin masih tetap tersenyum, "coba buka tempat bedakmu!" Heechul mendelik tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin barusan, bagaimana ia bisa dengan santai menyuruhnya membuka tempat bedak sedangkan ia merusakkan kedua benda kesayangan Heechul yang lain. "Ada apa? Ayo buka!"

"Issshhh!" Heechul membukanya kesal. "Sudah!" ia langsung menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan marah.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Tentu saja aku melihat diriku!"

"Begitu?" Sungmin kemudian mengambil jepit rambut Heechul dan memasangkannya di rambut Heechul. "Sekarang lihat lagi." Perintahnya.

Heechul langsung melihatnya lagi. "Sudah!"

"Apa yang kau lihat sekarang?"

"Tentu saja aku melihat dirimu!" Jawabnya ketus.

"Hehehehe, begitu?"

Heechul tidak mengerti dengan yang dilakukan Sungmin. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. _"Melihat dirimu? Bagaimana aku bisa melihat Sungmin-ah di cermin yang sedang dihadapkan padaku?"_ Ia mulai menyadari sesuatu. "S-Sungmin-ah..."

"Ia mengambil bross yang sedang dipegang Heechul. "Aku memasang kamera pengintai di bross dan jepit rambutmu. Gambar yang diambil melalui brossmu akan tampil di situ." Ia menunjuk ke arah tempat bedak yang sedari tadi di pegang Heechul. "lalu gambar yang akan diambil oleh bross ini akan ditampilkan di Laptopku."

Heechul ternganga mendengarkan penjelasan Sungmin. "Apakah, ini kau yang membuatnya?" Sungmin mengangguk sekali. "Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah, aku merasakan firasat buruk. Mungkin akan terjadi hal yang tidak mengenakan nanti malam." Ia memandang lurus ke arah Heechul. "Jika sesuatu terjadi kepada kita, paling tidak polisi akan tahu siapa yang mencelakai kita."

"Akan tahu?"

"Ne, aku sudah menghubungkan bross ini ke internet, aku sudah mengurus pempublikasiannya di internet. "

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

.

.

.

Semua bengong mendengar cerita Heechul.

"Jadi maksudmu, barang-barang itu Sungmin yang membuatnya?" Donghae terbelalak kaget. Heechul pun mengangguk. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, dia bahkan tidak pernah memperlihatkan barang elektronik lain selain _handphone_, kamera, dan _handycam-_nya..."

"Jadi karena itu kau memakai jepit rambut itu kemarin malam?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan alis berkerut.

"_Ne, waeyo?_"

"_Ani_, hanya saja... Ah, tidak jadi."

"Kau ini, kalau mau bilang sesuatu ayo bilang saja!" Pancing Heechul sambil mencekik leher Ryeowook. Ryeowook terlihat meronta, menggapai-gapai sesuatu yang bisa ia gapai.

"Kalian ini, sudah jangan bercanda!" Leeteuk memisahkan mereka berdua. "Lalu bagaimana jepit rambut itu bisa ada di ruang perawatan?"

Heechul tersenyum aneh. "Aku yang sengaja menaruhnya disana."

"_MWO_?"

"Habis aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan..."

"Itu," Eunhyuk tiba-tiba ikut bicara. "apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Oh!" Heechul baru sadar dengan aktivitas yang sedang dilakukannya tadi. Ia melepaskan headset dari tempat bedak itu."Tadi sih pak Sang Yung menanyakan kondisi Yesung, lalu menanyakan tentang kita."

"Lalu Yesung-ssi menjawab apa?" Eunhyuk dan Donghae bertanya bersamaan mengingat salah satu peraturan yang melarang orang lain tahu mengenai kompetisi ini.

.

.

oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO

**[Peraturan nomor 4 : Peserta harus merahasiakan kompetisi ini]**

oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO

.

.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tiba-tiba _Miss_ Lau muncul di antara mereka.

"WWAAAAAA!" Mereka semua berteriak kaget. Jantung mereka berdegup kencang.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ah, itu.." Heechul terlihat gugup sekali.

"Ah! Apa itu?" _Miss_ Lau menangkap gerakan aneh dari Heechul dan Eunhyuk, lalu dengan paksa mengambil benda yang dipegang Heechul. Setelah berhasil merebut benda itu, "ini 'kan..." Mereka mengelus dada dan menyiapkan hati jika seandainya Miss lau memarahi mereka. "Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku? Aku juga kan ingin tahu!"

GGUUBBRRAAAKK!

"Hahahahaha..." Mereka tertawa bersamaan setelah melihat reaksi _Miss_ Lau.

"_Wae_? Kalian ini kenapa sih?"

"_Ani_, hehehehe..." Jawab Donghae yang masih dengan tawanya. "Bagaimana tadi jawaban Yesung-ssi?" kali ini ia berhasi menghentikan tawanya.

"Dia menjawab bahwa kita bersama-sama menyewa rumah ini untuk ditinggali bersama."

"Haaahhhh..." Mereka menghembuskan napas lega. "Lalu?"

"Itu saja, aku baru mendengarkan sampai disana." Ia kemudian membesarkan volume alat itu, menarik sesuatu yang timbul di setiap sisi sehingga layar yang ada di alat itu membesar hingga dua kali lipat.

"Oh!" mereka terkejut melihat Heechul melakukan hal itu. Setelah itu pandangan mereka fokus kepada layar alat itu.

"_Apa kedatangan pak Sang Yung kesini hanya sekadar menanyakan itu saja?"_ Terdengar suara Yesung yang seperti tengah mengudara pada siaran radio atau TV.

Laki-laki yang sudah renta itu duduk di samping tempat tidur Yesung dan diam sejenak. _"Bukan hanya itu sebenarnya."_ Ia melepaskan topi yang sedari tadi menutupi kepalanya dan menaruhnya di meja yang berada tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. _"Apakah Anda tahu, mengapa ayah Anda berobsesi mengumpulkan uang yang sangat banyak sekalipun menggunakan cara kotor?"_ Yesung diam tak menjawab ketika pak Sang yung menyebutkan tentang ayahnya.

"_Awalnya tuan besar mengumpulkan banyak uang untuk membangun sebuah taman hiburan yang sangat besar di Seoul, yang sering Anda kunjungi sewaktu masih kecil itu."_

"_Jika itu alasannya, seharusnya tindakannya yang seperti itu sudah ia akhiri dari dulu 'kan?"_ Jawab Yesung acuh.

"_Iya... Anda tahu mengapa ayah Anda sangat ingin membangun taman hiburan?"_

"_Mana kutahu!"_

Pak Sang yung tersenyum lembut._"Di dalam taman hiburan itu ada arena apa saja? Apa Anda ingat?"_

Yesung tampak berfikir. _"Pai labu berputar, arena air kuda laut, arena dance anastasia, arena bowling Doraemon, itu yang kuingat. Aku hanya sekali kesana, itupun 7 tahun yang lalu."_

"_Tuan muda,_" Pak Sang Yung memandang Yesung penuh arti. _"Apakah anda ingat kesukaan almarhum ibu anda?"_

Ia memandang langi-langit kamar itu, lalu bayangannya menjelajah jauh ke masa lalu. Ia ingat bahwa ketika hari libur tiba, ia yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar selalu dibangunkan oleh bau harum dari pai labu. Pai labu adalah makanan kesukaan ibunya, dan menjadi makanan kesukaannya juga. Lalu ia juga ingat bahwa ibunya pernah memenangkan sebuah penghargaan seni atas lukisan kuda laut yang dibuat ibunya. Ia juga ingat dengan lagu pengantar tidur yang selalu dinyanyikan ibunya, kalau tidak salah.. judul lagu itu adalah Anastasia. Sedangkan Doraemon, adalah film favorit ibunya. Setelah menyadari akan hal itu, pandangan matanya menyayu.

"_Ne."_ Ucapan pak Sang Yung menmbuyarkan lamunannya. _"Alasan mengapa ayah Anda membangun taman hiburan dengan seluruh arena yang tidak biasa adalah demi memelihara kenangan akan istri tercintanya__,_" ia mengeluarkan saputangan dari jasnya, lalu menghapus jentik air mata yang telah timbul di sudut-susut matanya. _"Apakah Anda ingat, apa keinginan terakhir ibu Anda sebelum beliau meninggalkan dunia ini?"_

Yesung mengangguk pelan. _"Dulu, 9 tahun yang lalu kami sangatlah miskin, hingga pergi ke taman hiburan pun kami tak sanggup. Sebelum meninggal dunia, ibu.. ingin kami bertiga pergi ke taman hiburan bersama-sama..."_

"_Ne, saya mohon ingatlah itu.."_

"_Tapi ayah membangun impian ibu di atas cara yang tidak halal!"_ Yesung tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, air mata mulai berjatuhan dari sela-sela matanya yang sipit itu.

"Ani.. Bukan seperti itu tuan muda."

"_Bukan seperti itu? Lalu seperti apa?"_

"_Tak lama setelah ibu Anda meninggal dunia, ayah Anda dipromosikan menjadi kepala cabang di perusahaannya. Karena keinginannya untuk mewujudkan keinginan istrinya, beliau bekerja siang dan malam. Tak pernah cukup tidur, tak pernah cukup makan, hingga 2 tahun kemudian ayah Anda berhasil mengumpulkan uang yang sangat banyak. Tetapi dengan uang yang dimiliki ayah Anda, itu tidaklah cukup untuk membangun sebuah taman hiburan yang bagus, maka ia mengajukan pinjaman ke Bank."_

Yesung mendengarkan dalam diam, air mata masih menetes melalui pipinya.

"_Tuan besar mulai berubah, ketika salah seorang teman lamanya mengajaknya untuk terjun ke dunia politik kenegaraan. Anda setidaknya tahu seperti apa dunia politik itu 'kan? Sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengan dunia yang sedang kita jajaki sekarang__,__"_ Pak Sang Yung menghembuskan napas panjang.

"_5 tahun yang lalu tuan besar mengalami serangan pertama__,__" _Yesung sedikit tersentak kaget. _"Mungkin Anda tidak menyadarinya karena ayah Anda sering tidak ada di rumah untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi, hari itu tuan besar tidak pulang ke rumah karena seseorang berusaha membunuhnya__,__"_napas Yesung tercekat. _"Beliau dirawat di rumah sakit selama 2 bulan setelah peristiwa itu."_

"_Lalu, serangan itu semakin lama semakin sering terjadi. Karena itu,"_ ia kembali memandang wajah Yesung yang merah. _"Beliau mulai menjauhi Anda, karena khawatir Anda akan terkena akibatnya juga."_ Mendengar hal itu ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya. _"Ne, gwenchanta…"_ pak Sang Yung menepuk-nepuk pundak Yesung. _"Tuan besar, hanya tak ingin Anda menderita, tak ingin Anda celaka, karena itu beliau mulai membangun jarak dengan Anda... Beliau, sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Anda. Sangat menyayangi Anda..."_

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 10.05 di ruang tempat bermain game~**

Mereka semua duduk di kursi yang berjejer di sana. Masing-masing tenggelam dalam bedak yang berwarna pink itu tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Di dalamnya terlihat seorang laki-laki yang penuh perban sedang menangis, dari dalam tempat bedak itu pun keluar suara isak tangis yang mengalun sendu.

* * *

.

.

.

**1 bulan kemudian.**

**~Pukul 08.24 di sebuah jalan menuju SMU Aiden~**

"Ini adalah hari pertama kau kembali ke sekolah, _gwenchana_?" Tanya Siwon kepada seorang _namja_ yang berjalan dengan Kruk—alat bantu berjalan.

"_Ne, gwenchana..._" Jawabnya pasti. Siwon yang mendengar hal itu tersenyum senang.

"Kami senang sekali kau bisa sekolah bersama kami lagi Yessung-ssi..." Ryeowook tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang mereka bersama Eunhyuk.

"Ah, _gomawo..._"

"Aku dengar hari ini ada test sebelum ujian akhir semester ya?" Kangin menguap dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. "Kau harus hati-hati Yessung-ah!"

"Ah, _gwenchana_. Selama aku libur dari sekolah, aku selalu meminjam catatan Siwon-ssi dan selalu diajari oleh Sindong-ssi. Jadi tidak apa-apa."

"Ho..."

"Ah!" Donghae berteriak tiba-tiba.

"_Wae_?"

"Ada gerobak di sana!" Ia menunjuk ke arah gerobak yang berada di sisi jalan.

"Wah..." Ia dan Eunhyuk kemudian berpandangan. Seulas senyum tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah mereka. "Ayo angkat!" Donghae berteriak memberikan tanda.

"Oke!" Eunhyuk yang menangkap tanda dari Kangin segera berlari ke arah Yesung. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi mereka mengangkat Yesung.

"UWAAA! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Yesung yang tak mengerti dengan tindakan mereka hanya bisa menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. "T-Tunggu, ya! Kalian!"

BBRRUUGGGHHH!

Yesung dimasukkan kedalam gerobak itu, lalu dengan raut wajah bingung ia memandang wajah Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergantian. "Kami akan mengantarkanmu kesekolah dengan ini!" Teriak mereka bersamaan. Kemudian mereka mendorong gerobak itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hei! Kalian! Berhenti!" Yesung hanya berteriak-teriak saja ketika mereka mendorong gerobak yang jadi kendaraan barunya. Rambut mereka menari-nari nakal ketika angin berhembus lembut ke arah mereka.

"Hahahahahaha!" Tawa Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling menyusul bersahutan.

"YA!" Teriak Sungmin. "Aku juga mau ikut!" Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sungmin berlari mengejar mereka.

"Aku juga!" Heechul pun pergi menyusul mereka.

Terlihat dari jauh Sungmin dan Heechul memaksa naik sedangkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk menolak mereka. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi, setelah Heechul turun tangan, mereka dengan patuh menarik kembali gerobak itu.

"Hahahahahah! Ayo lebih cepat!"

"Hahahahaha, asyik sekali!"

"Wah, sepertinya menyenangkan." Shindong sepertinya juga ingin ikut bermain bersama mereka. Ia berlari ke arah mereka, lalu terlihat berbicara dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, Heechul mengatakan sesuatu lalu mengangguk lama, Sindong pun ikut naik bersama mereka.

Terlihat dari kejauhan laju gerobak itu menurun drastis. Donghae berusaha menarik gerobak itu dari depan, sedangkan Eunhyuk berusaha mendorongnya dari belakang tapi roda gerobak itu hanya berguling sekali dua kali. Walau sebenarnya gerobak itu tidak terlalu bergerak, tapi Sindong terlihat bahagia sekali, ia berteriak-teriak keras, tawanya terdengar sampai jauh sekali. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Heechul hanya duduk cemberut sementara Yesung melihat gelagat mereka satu persatu dengan sunggingan senyum bahagia.

"Haaaahhh! Capek sekali!" Donghae dan Eunhyuk menjatuhkan diri mereka di atas rumput yang tumbuh di sisi jalan.

"Kenapa sudahan?" Shindong bertanya polos. Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling berpandangan lalu menghembuskan napas lagi. "Haaaahhh!"

Heechul dan Sungmin langsung turun dari gerobak itu.

"Kenapa? Kalian sudah selesai bermainnya?" Leeteuk dan yang lainnya datang menghampiri mereka, Siwon yang melihat Yesung sedang berusaha turun dari gerobak langsung berlari menuju Yesung dan membantunya keluar dari gerobak itu.

"_Ani_..." Jawab Sungmin cemberut. Ia melihat ke arah Kyuhyun dan Kibum, lalu ia segera berlari ke arah Kangin untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

Psssttt!

Pssssttt!

Pssssttt!

Kangin mendengarkan dengan seksama, lalu mereka berdua saling berkedip.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Mereka berjalan mengendap-endap di belakang Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"AAAAYYYOOOO!" Sungmin langsung menarik tangan Kibum padahal saat itu Kibum sedang khusyuk membaca buku.

"APA-APAAN INI?" Ia bertanya galak.

"Sudah, diam saja! Hahahahaha..."

Di belakangnya terlihat Kangin yang mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun kurang memperhatikan tindakan Kangin sepertinya, buktinya ia tetap menatap PSP-nya ketika tubuhnya diangkat Kangin.

BBRRUUUKK!

Mereka berdua dimasukan ke dalam gerobak itu. Dengan sigap Kangin langsung mengambil PSP yang tengah dipegang Kyuhyun.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun memekik kaget. "PSP-KU!"

"Diam dan nikmati saja permainan yang lebih nyata ini! Ayo dorong!"

"_Ne_!"

"UWWWAAAA! UWWWAAAA! HAHAHAHAHA!" Sungmin dan Kangin tertawa-tawa ketika mereka menembus kecepatan, angin memainkan rambut mereka ramai. Suara gelak tawa kembali membuncah ketika si penonton (Leeteuk, Yesung, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dll) melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

Saking kagetnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa berpegangan erat ke depan gerobak dengan muka terkejut. Sedangkan Kibum bersadar dan berpegangan di bagian belakang gerobak dengan mata terpejam. Hahahaha, Kangin dan Sungmin sukses mengerjai mereka kali ini.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 08.55 di sekolah~**

"Hosh, Hosh, Hosh," napas yang saling memburu itu bukan keluar dari mulut Kangin maupun Sungmin, melainkan Kibum. Ia menopangkan tangannya kepada dinding sekolahan, wajahnya menunduk dengan tangan kiri yang memegangi jantungnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih berdiri diam dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

BLETAK!

Leeteuk memukul kepala Kangin dan Sungmin. "Kalian ini," ia menahan rasa gemasnya. "Lihat apa yang kalian lakukan kepada Kyuhyun dan Kibum!"

Sungmin dan Kangin melihat kondisi Kyuhyun dan Kibum, lalu mereka kompak menjawab, "Bersenang-senanglah, apa lagi?" Leeteuk mengusap wajahnya. Ia lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan Kibum dan menyeret paksa mereka masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, namun sebelum itu ia sempat berteriak, "Kalian lakukan yang terbaik ya dalam test nanti!"

"_Ne_!" mereka sangat percaya diri dengan ujian nanti.

* * *

.

.

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian.**

**~Pukul 17.10 di rumah~**

"Aku pulang!" Leeteuk yang baru saja pulang dari urusannya tak tahu menahu dengan yang terjadi di sekolahnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu, hawa muram langsung menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Ia langsung menelusuri hawa yang tidak mengenakan itu, kakinya membawanya melangkah ke ruang tempat bermain game. Di sana terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang bertanding game bersama Kangin, Shindong dan Ryeowook yang sibuk makan, Hankyung yang sedang membaca sebuah buku, Kibum yang mengutak-atik laptopnya, Yesung yang mendengarkan musik sambil membaca majalah fashion, _Miss_ Lau dan Siwon yang sedang mengipasi Heechul-Donghae-Eunhyuk yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, sedangkan Sungmin merekam mereka semua dengan _handycam_-nya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Leeteuk tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau tidak datang ke sekolah hari ini, jadinya kau tidak tahu" jawab Shindong dengan mulut penuh.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hasil test di umumkan hari ini."

"Oh,ya? Lalu hasilnya?"

"Yang berada di peringkat pertama adalah Kibum, Sungmin di peringkat 2, Kau diperingkat 7, aku di peringkat 15, Siwon di peringkat 37, Ryeowook di peringkat 40, Kyuhyun di peringkat 45, Kangin di peringkat 47, Yesung di peringkat 49, Heechul di peringkat 602, Eunhyuk di peringkat 946, Donghae di peringkat 998." Leeteuk tak sengaja menjatuhkan tasnya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sindong.

"Kami hancur Leeteuk-ssi..." Tangis Donghae, ia lalu membenamkan mukanya kembali ke atas sofa merah itu.

"La-Lalu Hankyung?"

"Dia..." Sindong melemparkan tatapan ke arah Hankyung. "Dia ada di peringkat ke 5."

.

.

oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO

**[Peraturan nomor 7 : Peserta harus masuk peringkat 50 besar di setiap semester]**

oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO

.

.

.

* * *

**~Pukul 20.45 di rumah~**

"Bagaimana Hankyung bisa sepintar itu?" Bisik Eunhyuk pelan di ruang makan kepada Donghae dan Heechul.

"Aku tidak tahu, bukankah dia tidak pernah sekolah sebelumnya?" Jawab Donghae tanpa semangat.

"Ya, kalian!" Panggil Heechul sambil melambaikan tangannya pertanda menyuruh mereka mendekat. Donghae dan Eunhyuk mendekatkan kepala mereka kepada Heechul. "Apa menurut kalian, dia curang?"

"Apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk terkejut.

"Ehem!" Seseorang dari belakang mereka berdehem pelan. Ketika mereka menoleh kebelakang, Kibum menetap mereka dengan tatapan tajam. "Kalian curiga pada Hankyung?"

"Ah, kami..."

"Ayo, ikut aku!" Perintahnya. Mau tak mau mereka harus mengikuti Kibum. Kibum membawa mereka ke ruang _game_ ternyata, di sana semuanya berkumpul."Hankyung-ah!" Panggil Kibum tegas.

"_Ne_?"

"Ada yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Kibum sambil melirik ke arah Donghae, Heechul dan Eunhyuk. "Ayo tanya, cari tahu dari orangnya langsung." Mereka diam tak berucap.

"Ada apa?" Hankyung bertanya tak mengerti dengan tingkah mereka.

"Hm!" Kibum merasa kesal sendiri. "Mereka ingin bertanya, apa kau curang dalam ujian?" Semua yang mendengar pertanyaan Kibum menghentikan segala aktivitas yang sedang mereka kerjakan, terkecuali Kyuhyun.

"Tidak." Jawab Hankyung _simple_.

"Apa kau terkena _hyperthymestic syndrome_?" Tanya Kibum lagi. Hankyung tampak terdiam sedangkan semuanya berdiri memperhatikan gelagat mereka semua dengan ketidak mengertian terutama Eunhyuk-Heechul-Donghae. Lalu tak lama...

"Iya, aku memang mengidap _hyperthymestic syndrome_."

**To be Continue****d****..****.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FAKTA 5 (****Kusangi-no-Tsurugi****)**

**Pedang Kusangi-no-Tsurugi (Grass cutting sword) dalam chapter Yakuza sebenarnya adalah pedang yang paling legendaris di Jepang.**

**Menurut legenda, pedang ini didapat oleh seorang dewa bernama Susanoo ketika memotong ekor keempat dari seekor monster naga berkepala dan berekor delapan Yamato-no-Orochi. Kemudian dipersembahkan kepada dewi Ameterasu. Katanya pedang ini disimpan di Atsuta Shrine, tapi sampai sekarang belum ada seorang pun di luar kuil (kecuali kaisar) yang pernah melihat pedang ini. **

**.**

**.**

**FAKTA ****6**** (M O R S E)**

**Sandi morse yang berada di chapter sebelumnya memang sandi morse asli. Untuk teman-teman yang pernah ikutan pramuka, PS (polisi sekolah), dan beragam organisasi kemiliteran pasti diwajibkan untuk hafal sandi morse. Kalau saya sih sedari SD sampai SMU memang ikutan pramuka, jadi tahulah dikit2 ^^**

**Sandi Morse yang saya pakai di sini bukan menggunakan media peluit, sinar, atau bahkan media lainnya. Morse yang saya pakai di sini menggunakan nada dari benturan kepala Yesung. Yang berarti :**

**Tok! = .**

**Tok... = -**

**.**

**.**

**Nah, mangga dikomen part 8-nya~**


	9. Hyperthymestic Syndrome

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Totally Reserved**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Pukul 20.48 di ruang bermain game~**

Semua melongo ketika Hankyung mengiyakan pertanyaan Kibum.

"Apa itu?" Eunhyuk bertanya bingung.

Kibum tersenyum. "Hmh, sudah kuduga kau memiliki sindrom itu." Hankyung hanya diam, pandangannya mengarah ke bawah, matanya sayu menyiratkan suatu kesedihan yang teramat besar.

"Benarkah itu Hankyung-ah?" tanya Leeteuk sambil berjalan menghampiri Hankyung. Hankyung kembali mengangguk. Jantung Leeteuk berdegup cepat. Tak percaya bahwa sebuah fenomena yang sangat langka dan jarang terjadi tehadap siapapun terjadi pada teman yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Kalian ini, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Eunhyuk yang tak tahu apa-apa penasaran ingin tahu fakta yang disembunyikan Hankyung.

"Apa... penyakit itu parah?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Hihihi.." Kyuhyun tersenyum-senyum mendengar pertanyaan Siwon.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau malah tersenyum seperti itu?" Donghae mengusut kesal. "Kau malah menertawakan penderitaan temanmu sendiri?"

"Haaah, kalian ini. Kumohon jangan sebodoh itu.." Sungmin mengarahkan kamera _Handycam_-nya ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk. "_hyperthymestic syndrome_ itu bukan sebuah penyakit."

"Bukan? Lalu apa? Sudah jelas 'kan di belakangnya ada kata 'SINDROM'. Bagaimana sih?"

"Itu adalah sebuah kemampuan yang unik, setahuku di dunia ini hanya ada 5 orang yang memiliki kemampuan serupa." Kibum tak melepaskan pandangannya terhadap Hankyung.

"Kemampuan unik?" mereka semua terdiam memandang Hankyung.

"_H__yperthymestic syndrome_ adalah sindrom mengingat superior. Apapun yang kau lihat, yang kau dengar, yang kau rasakan, takkan pernah bisa kau lupakan. Seperti itu 'kan Hankyung-ah?"

"_MWO_?" Beberapa orang di sana sangat terkejut mendengarnya. "Sindrom ingatan superior?" mereka memandang Hankyung tak percaya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Pukul 08.15 di beranda rumah~**

"Hankyung-ah, ayo lihat ini!" Donghae menunjukkan sekumpulan kartu remi yang berada di tangannya. Ia kemudian memperlihatkan kartu itu satu persatu. "Kartu ke 14 yang kuambil itu kartu apa?"

"3 keriting." jawabnya sambil bersandar di kursi kayu itu.

"Bagaimana Eunyuk-ah?"

"Benar," kata Eunhyuk setelah berkali-kali mencocokkan jawaban Hankyung dengan jawaban di buku tulisnya. Mereka saling berpandangan takjub.

"Yang ke 8?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Jack sekop." mereka berpandangan lagi.

"Ayo urutkan semua kartu yang aku ambil dari belakang."

Hankyung menarik nafas, sepertinya dia rada kesal karena diganggu Donghae dan Eunhyuk ketika sedang membaca. "2 hati, 4 keriting, 10 wajik, 8 hati, 4 sekop,2 wajik, jack keriting, 7 sekop, 3 hati, raja hati, 10 keriting."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya bisa melongo ketika Hankyung menyebutkan urutan kartu yang mereka ambil sebelumnya secara terbalik. Karena sebelum menemui Hankyung Eunhyuk sudah mencatat urutan kartu terlebih dahulu, maka ketika jawaban-jawaban Hankyung yang telah ia cocokkan sesuai semua ia hanya bisa memandang Hankyung kagum.

"Maukah kau mengajari kami?" pinta Eunhyuk dengan tampang polosnya, buku yang ia gunakan untuk menulis urutan kartu tadi ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya, yang terlihat kini hanyalah tatapan tulus dari seorang Eunhyuk.

"_Shirho.._"

"_Wae_? Kau tahu bagaimana gawatnya nilai-nilai kami 'kan? Kami sungguh-sungguh ingin belajar. Tapi kami tidak tahu harus mulai darimana. Lagipula banyak sekali soal yang tidak kami mengerti." Donghae mengatupkan kedua tangannya pertanda memohon kepada Hankyung.

"_Shirho.._"

"_Wae_?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi aku tidak bisa mengajari kalian."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Aku hanya bisa mengingat, sedangkan dalam memahami aku sangat kurang."

"_Ani_, dalam ujian matematika kemarin kau mendapatkan nilai 83 'kan?"

"Itu juga karena membaca."

"APA?" mereka menganggap perkataan Hankyung sebagai main-main. Karena pikir mereka matematika tidak bisa dihapalkan, melainkan dipahami.

"Ne, aku sudah membaca semua buku mengenai matematika SMU 3 tahun yang lalu. Soal-soal yang kemarin di ujiankan juga sudah pernah kulihat di dalam sebuah buku. Aku hanya bisa menyelesaikan soal yang sudah diterangkan oleh _Seonsaengnim_ saja." Mereka diam mematung.

"Ka-kau, bagaimana kau bisa memiliki kemampuan itu?"

"_Molla_," ia menutup buku yang sedari tadi bertengger di tangan kirinya. "Namun kelainan ini sudah kurasakan sejak aku berusia 5 tahun."

"_MWO_? 5 TAHUN?" Eunhyuk dan Donghae berteriak bersama-sama.

"Jadi semua peristiwa dari saat kau 5 tahun sampai sekarang tidak kau lupakan sama sekali?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

Hankyung tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, tatapan matanya kosong, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. "_Mianhamnida_, " ia bangkit berdiri. "ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan." ia menundukkan kepalanya kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" mereka berdua langsung berpandangan.

"_Ya_, Kalian!" panggil seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Ah," Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah orang yang tengah memanggilnya tadi. "Ada apa Chulie-ya?"

"_Kajja_!" ia memperlihatkan beberapa buku yang dipegangnya. "Kita cari seseorang yang mau mengajari kita~"

"_Kajja_!" mereka berdua bangkit berdiri lalu pergi mengikuti langkah Heechul.

"Pertama-tama, kita harus meminta bantuan orang yang paling pintar di antara kita, "saran Heechul sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

.

.

SYUT.. SYUT.. SYUT..

.

.

Pikiran mereka mengarah kepada Kibum.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Just imagination~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Kibum-ssi, bisa bantu kami belajar?" pinta mereka kepada Kibum.

Kibum yang mendengar permintaan mereka lalu berbalik ke hadapan mereka. Wajahnya masam sekali, matanya benar-benar merah karena marah, giginya bergemulutuk menahan amarah. "Mengajari kalian?" ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya "MENGAJARI KALIAN?" ia tiba-tiba berteriak keras. "Aku tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang telah menambah pekerjaanku dan membuatku repot!" tangan Kibum terjulur ke depan seperti hendak mencekik mereka.

"UWAAAAAA!" mereka berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan Kibum

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Imagination is finished~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hiiiiiiiiii!" mereka memeluk tubuh mereka kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak mau menemui Kibum!"

"Aku juga!" ucap Eunhyuk setuju dengan Donghae.

Heechul lalu berpikir kembali."Berarti kita harus meminta bantuan orang kedua yang paling pintar di antara kita."

Lalu pikiran mereka beralih kepada Sungmin.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Just imagination~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Kalian memintaku mengajari kalian?" tanya Sungmin ramah. "Tentu!" Semua meretas senyum ketika mendengar jawaban Sungmin. " Tapi kalian harus membayar 100 juta won padaku! Huahahahaha!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Imagination is finished~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Mereka bergidik kedinginan.

"Kita tidak bisa dan tidak mungkin meminta bantuan Sungmin!" ucap Heechul pasti. Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap.

"Lalu, kita harus meminta bantuan siapa?"

"Aku tahu!" Heechul menjentikkan jarinya. Shindong yang sedang menonton berita di televisi segera diganggu oleh Heechul, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. "Shindong-ssi, bisa tolong ajari kami pelajaran ini? "

"_Mwo_?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Pukul 09.00 di ruang bermain game~**

"Kalian tidak keluar rumah? Hari ini 'kan libur.." tanya _Miss_ Lau kepada beberapa orang yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"_Ani_, kami sedang belajar." Jawab Heechul serius. Terlihat Heechul, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk tengah mendengarkan dengan cermat penjelasan dari Shindong.

"Memangnya tidak terganggu belajar dengan kondisi begini?" ia kembali bertanya sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Suara ribut _game_ keluar dari _sound speaker_ di ruangan itu, Kyuhyun tengah bermain game sendirian.

"_Gwenchana_, kami sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti ini" jawab Donghae acuh tak acuh.

_Miss_ Lau memandang Shindong, "lalu untuk yang mengajarkannya, _ottokae_?"

Shindong berhenti menjelaskan sebentar. "Aku harus selalu siap dalam segala medan." Setelah itu ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau tidak ada pekerjaan seperti Yesung-ssi?"

"_Ani_, aku kan ingin tinggal disini lebih lama, jadi aku ingin memperjuangkannya." Dengan rajin ia kembali menulis di atas buku pelajarannya. "Yesung-ssi dan yang lain sedang tidak ada di rumah ya?"

"Ne, Yesung-ssi dapat peran untuk drama dan teater, makanya sekarang sedang berlatih di studio. Siwon-ssi sepertinya ada urusan keluarga, setelah mendapatkan telepon darurat ia langsung pergi dengan terburu-buru. Kangin, Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang bekerja sambilan. Sedangkan Hankyung dan Leeteuk-ssi masing-masing sedang pergi entah kemana." Jelasnya sambil membersihkan hiasan yang terpatri rapi.

"Um.."

TAP

TAP

TAP

Sepertinya seseorang sedang menuju ke arah mereka. "_Miss_ Lau, dari dulu aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal kepadamu." Ucapnya tanpa basa-basi.

_Miss_ Lau menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu menoleh ke arah orang yang yang telah bertanya kepadanya, "_Ne, mwoya kibum-ssi_?"

"Dulu saat Yesung menghilang, kau mengatakan bahwa 3 peraturan lain adalah buatanmu sendiri untuk kami semua 'kan? Bahkan beberapa peraturan kau buat khusus untuk beberapa peserta, seperti Siwon, Ryeowook dan Hankyung."

"_Ne, waeyo_? Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf."

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku bahas, melainkan keanehan karena kau yang membuatnya." Detak jantung _Miss_ Lau berdegup cepat. "Bagaimana kau bisa membuat peraturan itu dan mencetaknya di selebaran sedangkan belum tentu kami yang menerima selebaran itu."

Mendengar pertanyaan Kibum, jantung _Miss_ Lau seolah melompat dari tempatnya. Heechul, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Shindong menghentikan proses belajar-mengajar mereka secara serentak.

.

.

CTAK!

CTAK!

CTAK!

.

.

Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di ruangan itu hanyalah suara _stick_ game yang dimainkan Kyuhyun. "Penyelenggara di sini sudah menetapkan Hankyung, Ryeowook dan Siwon sebagai peserta. Atau.." ia memandang _Miss_ Lau tajam. "Penyelenggara itu sudah menetapkan semua orang yang berada di sini sebagai peserta sebelumnya?"

Kornea mata _Miss_ Lau mengecil akibat serangan pertanyaan yang membuatnya terkejut. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. "Itu," kakinya tiba-tiba lemas, ia mundur selangkah kebelakang.

"Apa?"

"itu, itu sebenarnya.."

"Sebenarnya apa?" Heechul tiba-tiba ikut menanyai _Miss_ Lau.

_Miss_ Lau memutar kepalanya cepat. "Baiklah, aku akan mengaku." Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Memang, sebelum aku membuat selebaran itu, aku sudah mendapatkan 3 map yang berisi data Hankyung, Siwon dan Ryeowook. Kata penyelenggara, mereka yang secara positif akan menjadi peserta di kompetisi ini."

Mereka langsung berpandangan.

"Kenapa menetapkan mereka sebagai peserta?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Kalau soal itu aku tidak tahu. Penyelenggara tidak memberitahukan apa-apa padaku."

"Begitu?"

"_Ne._"

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari _Miss_ Lau, kibum pun segera berbalik ke kamarnya. Sedangkan mereka yang mendengarkan saling bertanya-tanya, "Mengapa penyelenggara telah menetapkan Hankyung, Ryeowook dan Siwon sebagai peserta sebelum pengumuman soal kompetisi ini disebarkan? Siapa sebenarnya mereka?"

Miss Lau segera meninggalkan mereka dalam kebingungan menuju dapur.

"Kenapa? Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

"Aneh, siapa mereka sebenarnya? Apa mereka mempunyai hubungan dengan pihak penyelenggara?" Donghae menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Entahlah, sebaiknya kita melanjutkan pelajarannya lagi." Sindong segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, padahal ia sendiri masih penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan _Miss_ Lau tadi.

Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya sebentar, ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu beranjak pergi ke dapur, sepertinya ia hendak mengambil air minum dari lemari es.

"_Mianhe_.." terdengar Miss Lau sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang. "Saya benar-benar menyesal.." ia terlihat menyimak sesuatu. "_Ani_, saya hanya menyebutkan bahwa Anda menetapkan 3 peserta dalam kompetisi ini. Saya tidak mengatakan bahwa mereka semua telah dipilih sebelumnya. _Ne, jeongmal mianhamnida_.."

Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan di telepon itu _Miss_ Lau menarik nafas panjang, kemudian berjalan menuju pekarangan belakang untuk menjemur cucian.

Seseorang yang tak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan itu dari balik pintu keluar setelah yakin _Miss _Lau tidak ada di ruangan itu lagi. Ia berjalan menuju lemari es, lalu mengambil segelas air putih dari sana. "Hmh," ia tersenyum, "permainan yang nyata." Ia bersandar di meja dapur itu. "Kelihatannya akan semakin menarik saja, jadi cepat-cepat ingin menemukan sang pembuat _game_." Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang terus saat itu, sepertinya dia sudah menemukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan di sini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Pukul 09.03 di kamar no 1~**

"Ia telah mengakui bahwa 3 peserta sudah dipilih oleh penyelenggara awalnya, itu sama saja mengakui bahwa penyelenggara sudah memilih semua peserta dari awal bagiku." Gumam Kibum sambil terus terpaku di depan layar laptopnya.

"Alasan penyelenggara memilih para peserta ini, adalah apa?" ia berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya sejenak. "Apakah dia kaget bahwa yang menjadi peserta ke-13 bukan seseorang yang menjadi harapannya? Melainkan aku?" ia memijit-mijit keningnya.

"~~~~~~~~~~~" sebuah getaran dari anting-anting yang tersemat di telinga kanan Kibum terasa sekali. Kibum langsung menyentuh anting-antingnya cepat, lalu menekannya di bagian tengah. "_Yeoboseyo_?"

"_Kibumie..._" terdengar jawaban dari ujung anting-anting itu.

"_Ne_?"

"_Aku sedang berada di sebuah distrik di Kota Sang Du._" Orang yang berbicara di telpon itu berhenti seketika. "_Aku bertemu seseorang di sini, sepertinya hendak ke suatu tempat. Aku sedang mengikutinya sekarang."_

"_Nuguya_?"

"_Hankyung-ah__,_" mendengar nama itu disebut, otak Kibum mulai bekerja kembali. "Aneh sekali,"

"Apanya yang aneh?" Kibum sepertinya sudah mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu.

"_Dia membeli seikat bunga melati berwarna putih. Hmh, dia punya pacar ya?_"

"Bisa kau ikuti dia?"

"_Ya! Kau ini, aku mau masuk kerja sekarang..._"

"Kau bisa saja ijin 'kan?"

"_Andwae!_"

"Haah, ayolah Sungminie... Kita sahabat sejak kecil 'kan?"

"_Aishh, kau ini! Sekali saja ya!_"

"_Gomawo_." Kibum yang hendak menutup sambungan itu segera mengurungkan niatnya. "Sungminie?"

"_Ada apa lagi_?"

"Selain aku, siapa lagi yang mengetahui tentang ciptaanmu yang baru ini?"

"_Huh? Maksudmu telpon anting-anting ini? Sudah kubilang namanya earphone XI.._"

"_Ne_."

"_Tidak ada, hanya aku dan kau saja yang tahu. Aku belum menjualnya kepada perusahaan keamanan. Waeyo?_"

"Jangan dulu."

"_Aku mengerti, aku 'kan tidak sebodoh itu. Aku akan menjualnya ketika kompetisi ini berakhir. Lagi pula kita membutuhkan alat ini untuk berkomunikasi karena alat ini satu-satunya media komunikasi yang tidak disadap._"

"_Jotha._"

"_Jangan khawatir kita akan ketahuan saling berhubungan seperti ini__,_" Sungmin langsung menutup telponnya. "Dasar orang itu, mau saja aku ketika dia memintaku memberitahu gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari peserta lain. Malah menggunakan persahabatan sebagai senjatanya. Awas saja Kibumie, akan kujitak kepalamu habis-habisan nanti!" Sungmin malah menggerutu sendiri. "Ah!" ia terpekik kaget ketika Hankyung belok ke sebuah pertigaan di jalan itu. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sungmin meneruskan mengikuti kepergian Hankyung dari belakang.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 15.16 di rumah~**

"Kau sudah pulang Yesung-ssi? Hari ini pekerjaanmu selesai dengan cepat ya?" _Miss_ Lau menyambut kedatangan Yesung dengan senyumnya yang hangat.

"_Ne._" Yesung balik memberikan senyumnya yang ramah.

"Berarti semuanya berkumpul hari ini."

"Oh, mereka semua juga ada?"

"_Ne_. Mereka berada di ruang _game_ sekarang." Setelah mendengar kata-kata _Miss_ Lau, Yesung pun langsung beranjak pergi menuju ruang bermain _game_.

"Ah, Yesung-ssi! Bagaimana dengan kakimu? _Gwenchana_?" Donghae yang melihat kedatangan Yesung menghentikan pelajarannya dan berlari kecil menghampiri Yesung.

"_Ne, gwenchana. Gomawo..._"

"_Ja_! Ayo duduk, _palli_!" Donghae menggandeng tangan Yesung dan mendudukannya di sebelah Siwon yang tengah asyik membaca sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kerjaanmu Yesung-ssi?" tanya Leeteuk kemudian.

"Ah, seperti biasa."

"Tidak ada hal-hal aneh yang menimpamu lagi 'kan?" Eunhyuk bertanya khawatir.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Yesung dengan senyumnya.

"_Ah, jotha_.."

"_Ne, jeongmal gomawoyo, chingu.._" semua terdiam sesaat.

"_Ya_! Kau ini mengatakan apa? Itu sudah sepantasnya 'kan?" Donghae menepuk-nepuk punggung Yesung riang.

"Hahahaha, _ne_! Sudah, jangan dipikirkan lagi.." Eunhyuk menghampiri Yesung dan ikut memukul pundaknya.

"_Ne_.." Yesung tersenyum-senyum sendiri mendapatkan tanggapan seperti itu dari teman-temannya.

"Yang aku tak habis pikir, telah terjadi keajaiban saat kasus Yesung. Kalian berpikir seperti itu juga tidak?" Donghae kembali duduk di sisi Sindong.

"Keajaiban apa?" Shindong yang tak mengerti dengan perkataan Donghae menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"itu, Sungmin-ah mau membantu Yesung-ssi tanpa meminta bayaran. Hahahaha, aneh sekali 'kan?"

"_Ya_! Kau ini, Donghae-ya! Kau tidak bisa melihat ketulusanku?" Sungmin menjawab pernyataan Donghae dengan bersemangat.

"Ah, benar juga!" Donghae menjentikkan jarinya. "Kalau Yesung-ssi tidak bisa pulang waktu itu maka kompetisi ini akan jadi gagal 'kan?"

"Tidak.. " Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sedih. "Tidak salah! Ah, sial kau! Kau malah membuka kartuku!" Sungmin langsung melompat ke arah Donghae dan memiting lehernya kuat.

"Ah, Sungmin-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Donghae mengerang kesakitan.

"Hahahaha, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Inilah hukumannya karena sudah membuka rahasiaku!"

"Aku kira tentang ELF itu, lho..." Shindong berujar param. Beragam polemik dan tanda tanya penguar kepenasaran membuncah dan menelan attitude mereka agar menggenjotnya supaya lebih cepat dalam berpikir.

"Hentikan Sungmin-ah!" Donghae masih berteriak kepada Sungmin. Namun Sungmin telah menghentikan pukulannya sebelum Donghae berteriak. Donghae tiba-tiba sadar dengan keadaan di ruangan itu yang sangat sepi. Dia melirik dan meneliti ruangan itu tak mengerti.

"Iya, saat itu ada seseorang yang disebut ELF yang menolong kita..." Eunhyuk tampak diam—berfikir. "Dia siapa ya? Apa ada yang tahu?"

"Setahuku, ELF adalah seorang hacker black hat yang beberapa tahun yang lalu menjadi incaran CIA karena kejahatannya di dunia Cyber." Leeteuk terlihat menyesap kopi yang berada di depannya dengan tenang.

"APA?" Semua terkejut dengan informasi yang disampaikan Leeteuk.

"Kenapa, dia malah membantu kita? Apa dia mengenal kita?" Donghae mulai bertanya-tanya, namun beberapa penghuni hanya diam. Entah mereka juga mencanangkan pertanyaan semisal Donghae, atau malah sudah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

Namun Yesung yang berada di sana ternyata tidak hanya memikirkan tentang 'penolong misteriusnya'. Ia juga memikirkan sebuah kejadian ganjil lainnya. Ia melirik Siwon.

"Siwonie," panggilnya pelan.

"_Ne_?" Siwon langsung menoleh setelah dipanggil Yesung.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Apa itu?" Siwon tersenyum ringan ke arah Yesung.

"Malam itu, ketika aku hendak meninggalkan rumah ini, aku melihatmu di jalan. Kau sedang apa tengah malam berjalan sendirian di sana?" waktu seakan berhenti ketika Yesung melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Kau, kemana? Bukankah aneh ada orang yang jalan-jalan di malam hari seperti itu? Apa lagi dengan kondisi kita yang seperti ini."

Siwon terdian sejenak. Ia mengatupkan kedua bibirnya rapat, lalu menghembuskan nafas berat. Kibum mencium suatu kejanggalan disini. "Aku harus pulang ke rumah, malam itu aku mendapat telpon bahwa ibuku sakit keras dan memintaku pulang."

"Ah, begitu?" Yesung merasa bersalah karena sudah bertanya dengan cara yang tidak sopan seperti itu. "Lalu bagaimana keadaan ibumu sekarang?"

"Beliau sudah ditangani dengan baik oleh para dokter di rumah sakit. Keadaannya sudah jauh membaik sekarang." Ia tersenyum kembali ke arah Yesung. Semua orang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka langsung meneruskan kembali aktivitasnya.

"Mianhe Siwon-ssi." Pinta Yesung pelan.

"_Gwenchana_.." terlihat Yesung yang memandang Siwon haru. Mereka berdua pun kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka yang tertunda.

Kibum melirik ke arah Sungmin. Bibir Sungmin bergerak-gerak cepat. Alis Kibum saling bertaut ketika melihat tingkah Sungmin yang seperti itu.

"_Dia tidak mendapat telepon atau menelpon siapapun malam itu." _

Rupanya Sungmin menyampaikan informasi kepada Kibum melalui bahasa bibir.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 08.01 di sekolah~**

"_Ne._" Sungmin berbicara sendiri di ruang kelas yang nampak masih kosong itu, ia sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan Kibum melalui alat buatannya. "Aku sudah mengecek kembali dari rekaman kamera yang kupasang di ruangannya, aku yakin malam itu dia tidak menelpon siapapun atau mendapat telpon dari orang lain."

"_Begitu?_"

"_Ne_." Jawab Sungmin pasti.

"_Kamera yang kau pasang tidak ditemukan siapapun 'kan?_"

"Aish, kau ini banyak sekali kekhawatirannya. Tentu saja tidak. Aku baru selesai membuatnya sebelum masuk kemari, apa lagi bentuknya hanya sebesar serpihan kaca yang teramat sangat kecil, siapapun takkan menyadarinya."

"_Kita harus selalu hati-hati Sungminie.. Lalu, Hankyung-ah?_"

"Aish! Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia lakukan."

"_Apa yang dia lakukan?_"

"Setelah membeli bunga itu, dia pergi ke sebuah bukit yang tak jauh dari tempat itu. Di sebuah bukit itu ada sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Ia meletakkan bunga itu di sana."

"_Apa di sana ada kuburan atau semacamnya?_"

"Sepertinya tidak ada."

"_Tidak ada? Berarti itu adalah tempat kenangannya._"

"Mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk di masa lalunya Kibumie..."

"_Sesuatu yang buruk?_" Kibum bertanya aneh.

"_Ne_, tak lama setelah ia meletakkan bunga itu di sana, dia memegangi kepalanya dan berteriak-teriak tak jelas." Kibum diam mendengarkan penjelasan Sungmin. "Aku ingin sekali menghampirinya, namun Hankyung akan merasa aneh jika mendapatkan diriku yang tiba-tiba berada di sana."

"_Lalu?_"

"Dia terus seperti itu selama lebih dari 3 jam." Kibum menahan nafasnya tak percaya. "kau tentunya tahu dengan jelas keuntungan yang dimiliki oleh orang dengan kemampuan seperti Hankyung. Tapi, semua orang yang memiliki kemampuan itu selalu berharap bahwa kemampuan itu segera lenyap dari dalam diri mereka 'kan?"

"_Ne._"

"Walau orang yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu selalu dikagumi oleh orang sekitar karena daya ingatnya itu, tapi…" Sungmin menghentikan kata-katanya.

"_Orang yang memiliki __hyperthymestic syndrome__ tidak akan bisa melupakan apa yang ia baca, apa yang ia dengar, dan apa yang ia rasakan. Jika di masa lalunya ia membuat sebuah kesalahan, maka kesalahan itu akan menghantuinya seumur hidup, lalu jika ada sebuah kenangan buruk akan masa lalunya, maka kenangan itu akan selalu diputar seperti sebuah kaset rekaman di depan matanya, terjadi dan terjadi lagi. Bahkan, jika tingkat keparahan kenangan itu di dalam ingatan sang pemilik kemampuan sudah menjamur, maka kenangan itu akan kembali hadir dalam mimpinya.__"_

"Ne, orang yang sudah mengetahui kenyataan itu tidak akan mau memiliki 'devil eyes' seperti itu."

"_Hum.."_

"Kibumie," Panggil Sungmin. "Ada yang aneh dengan Hankyung-ah."

"_Aneh seperti apa?"_

"Dia, walau membelakangiku, tapi aku bisa merasakan matanya sedang memperhatikanku." Kibum memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin. "Setelah pergi meninggalkan bukit itu, dia pergi ke sebuah rumah yang berada tak jauh dari tempat itu."

"_Rumah?"_

"_Ne_, tapi anehnya.. Rumah itu adalah rumah yang hangus terbakar. Hankyung memandang keadaan rumah itu lama. Dia hanya berdiri diam disana selama kurang lebih 2 jam!"

"_Apa? Kau bisa mencari tahu tentang keadaan rumah itu?"_

"Aku sudah mencari informasi sebelum kau memintanya."

"_Geurae?"_

"_Ne_, dari para penduduk sekitar aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu rumah ini dibakar oleh anak pemilik rumah ini."

"_Lalu anak itu?"_

"Setelah membakar rumah ini, dia mengunci dirinya sendiri di dalam lemari. Beberapa jam kemudian petugas pemadam kebakaran datang dan menemukan sebuah mayat anak kecil yang terbakar hangus di dalam lemari."

"_Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" _kibum memegang dahinya tak mengerti, lalu memijit-mijitnya pelan.

.

.

KKRRRIIIIEEETTT!

.

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah pintu dibuka.

"Sungmin-ah, sedang apa kau pagi-pagi disini?" dari ambang pintu muncul Hankyung dengan ekspresi yang aneh. Sungmin yang menyadari kehadiran Hankyung tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi. Kibum yang sadar akan kedatangan Hankyung yang tiba-tiba hanya bisa diam menunggu reaksi selanjutnya.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya, ia berusaha menjawab senormalnya "Ah, aku.."

**To be Continued...**

* * *

.

.

.

**FAKTA 7 (**_**hyperthymestic syndrome**_**)**

**H****yperthymestic syndrome, diambil dari bahasa Yunani, thymesis yang berarti "mengingat" dan hiper atau "lebih dari normal." Atau disebut pula sebagai sindrom memori superior.****Temuan ini telah dipublikasikan dalam jurnal Neurocase. Salah satu periset California, James McGaugh mengatakan, kasus AJ merupakan kasus pertama yang pernah didokumentasikan dalam literatur ilmiah.**

**Para ilmuwan di University of California Irvine ****telah ****melakukan riset atas daya ingat AJ yang luar biasa****Kemampuan unik AJ untuk secara sempurna dan spontan mengingat detail masa lalunya telah mendorong para periset untuk menemukan nama atas kondisinya****.**

**AJ mengaku mulai merasakan kemampuannya itu pada 1978 saat usianya 12 tahun. Di kalangan teman-temannya, AJ mendapat julukan "Manusia Kalender"****. ****Lantas senangkah AJ dengan keunikan yang dimilikinya? Tidak! Perempuan ini justru merasa dan terbebani. "Sebagian orang menyebut saya manusia kalender sementara yang lainnya lari ketakutan," keluh AJ kepada para periset.**

**"Kebanyakan orang menyebut ini bakat, tapi saya menyebutnya ****kutukan****. Sepanjang hidup saya harus melewatinya dengan kepala penuh gambaran layaknya rekaman video**** yang tak bisa berhenti****, dan itu ****membuat**** saya gila!" serunya.**

**Nah, berdasarkan pada kejiwaan pengidap H****yperthymestic syndrome****, maka saya juga menggambarkan kejiwaan Hankyung yang terus dibebani masa lalunya yang suram. Memang di satu sisi pemilik kelebihan ini sangat terbantu dengan kelebihannya, namun sejatinya sesuatu selalu memiliki sisi positif dan negatif, maka sindrom jenis ingatan ini pun juga memiliki efek yang tidak main-main.**

**Karakter Hankyung saya ambil dari karakter Megu dalam QSD dan dari karakter teman laki-laki saya di SMP. Dia adalah murid pindahan saat itu, dan kami hanya pernah satu kelas selama 1 semester saja. Saat itu guru bahasa indonesia geram karena dia terbiasa tidak mencatat materi sedangkan murid yang lain patuh dan mencatat yang diperintahkan. Kemudian teman saya itu dipanggil ke depan kelas dan ditanyai di depan seluruh murid. Dia kemudian menjawab, "Oh, jadi ibu itu membutuhkan catatan saya? Bukan materi yang saya dapatkan?" Kemudian setelah itu ia kembali mengucapkan materi dan obrolan ringan yang disampaikan guru bahasa indonesia kemarin. Kami semua sibuk menyamakan apa yang dia katakan dengan catatan yang kami tulis. Dan semuanya benar 100%!**

**Kami mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia adalah pengidap sindrom hyperthymestic. Entah bagaimana kabar dia saat ini, saya kehilangan jejak setelah lulus dari SMP bersamanya, lagipula saya tidak begitu dekat dengan dia saat itu. Namun kenangan akan dirinya yang hanya beberapa bulan itu terus melekat sampai sekarang.**

.

.

.

**Mangga direview ^^**


	10. Hankyung VS Hangeng

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Totally Reserved**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Pukul 08.0****7**** di sekolah~**

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah pintu dibuka.

"Sungmin-ah, sedang apa kau pagi-pagi disini?" dari ambang pintu muncul Hankyung dengan ekspresi yang aneh. Sungmin yang menyadari kehadiran Hankyung tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi. Kibum yang sadar akan kedatangan Hankyung yang tiba-tiba hanya bisa diam menunggun reaksi selanjutnya.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya, ia berusaha menjawab se-normalnya "Ah, aku.."

"Kau, sedang apa berada di kelasku?"

"Eh?" Sungmin melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Ahahahaha, _ne_! Ternyata aku salah masuk kelas ya? Semua kelas nampak sama kalau di pagi hari ya? Hahahaha..." Sungmin segera menarik ranselnya dan pergi melangkah keluar dari kelas.

Sungmin berjalan cepat melewati Hankyung yang tengah berada di ambang pintu kelas itu, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan menghampiri Hankyung, "Hankyung-ah, _gwenchana?_" Sungmin meneliti wajah Hankyung dengan alis berkerut.

Hankyung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, tatapan matanya kosong. "Kau terlihat pucat sekali Hankyung-ah. Gwenchana? (tidak apa-apa?)" Sungmin memegang pundak Hankyung, tapi tiba-tiba..

.

.

BRRUUKK!

.

.

Hankyung ambruk di depannya.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 12.34 di ruang kesehatan~**

"Bagaimana keadaan Hankyung-ah?" tiba-tiba Leeteuk masuk ke ruangan itu dengan terengah-engah bersama Donghae dan Siwon.

"_Ajik Mollayo_. Saat dokter memeriksanya aku sedang keluar mencari bubur hangat untuk Hankyung-ah." Sungmin yang duduk di samping tempat tidur Hankyung hanya bisa menunduk lesu.

"Kenapa dia bisa pingsan?" Siwon bertanya khawatir.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, dia tiba-tiba saja pingsan di depanku." Semua berpikir keras.

"Dia tidak apa-apa," ucap seseorang dari belakang mereka, sontak mereka segera berbalik ketika mendengar jawaban seperti itu dari arah belakang mereka. Mata mereka terbelalak ketika melihat wajah orang yang berada di depan mereka saat ini. "Dia pingsan karena mengalami beban pikiran yang sangat berat."

"Maksud dokter, dia stres berlebihan?" Leeteuk menegaskan diagnosa dokter itu.

"_Ne_, apa akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan keras?"

"Ani, dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja selama di hadapan kami."

"Hmh, begitu?" dokter itu menahan dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. "Tidak peduli apa yang menimpanya, atau apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, kalian berusahalah untuk membuat Hankyung lupa akan sesuatu yang selalu dia pikirkan."

"Ah, _ne_.." mereka kembali memandang Hankyung, sedangkan Sungmin terlihat khawatir sekali. Hatinya sedang berkecamuk sekarang, antara memberitahu mereka tentang tingkah laku aneh Hankyung, atau diam saja sampai ia mendiskusikannya lagi dengan Kibum. Namun ia sepertinya memlilih untuk diam sementara ini.

"Nah, baiklah. Kalian bisa kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing sekarang." Kata dokter itu menyarankan.

"_Ne, gamsahamnida_.." Leeteuk membungkuk sopan, diikuti oleh yang lainnya. "_Keundae..._" Leeteuk kembali memandang sosok laki-laki yang berada di depannya. "Mengapa anda bisa berada disini?"

"Hahahahaha..." dokter itu tertawa ketika mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"_Ne_, aku juga merasa aneh. Kenapa anda bisa berada disini?" tanya Donghae.

"Bagaimana kabar Yesung-ssi sekarang?" tanya dokter itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk dan Donghae.

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia sudah bisa berjalan tanpa kruk sekarang."

"_Hum, geurae? Josemnida.. _" dokter itu tersenyum lega.

"_Dowa jusyoso gamsahamnida _(terimakasih atas bantuannya). Pertolongan Anda yang cepat terhadap teman kami, Yesung. _Keundae_, Anda belum menjawab pertanyaan kami, bukankah anda bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit besar? Kenapa Anda bisa berada disini? Apakah penyelenggara yang menempatkan anda disini?"

Laki-laki itu kembali tertawa. Setelah ia puas, ia berdehem pelan. "_Ne_, penyelenggara yang memintaku untuk bekerja disini."

"Apakah untuk mengawasi kami?" tanya Siwon curiga.

"_Ani_, beliau menempatkanku di sini untuk menjaga kalian dan bersiap-siap jika sesuatu terjadi terhadap kalian. Seperti kondisi sekarang ini."

"_Ah, jincha_? " Donghae masih merasakan keanehan pada diri dokter itu.

"_Sillyehamnida! (_Permisi_)_" seseorang membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan kuat. "Dokter, saya mau mengobati luka saya, tadi.." ia menghentikan perkataannya ketika melihat kondisi di dalam ruangan. "Dokter Zhoumi? Sedang apa Anda di sini?"

"_Annyeong_, Kangin-ssi.." dokter Zhoumi tersenyum ramah ke arah Kangin. Kangin membalas senyum dokter Zhoumi. Namun senyumnya seketika sirna ketika melihat Hankyung terbaring di atas kasur pasien tanpa sadarkan diri.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 16.12 di perjalanan menuju rumah~**

"Kenapa Hankyung-ah bisa seperti ini?" tanya Kangin yang tengah menggendong Hankyung di punggungnya.

"_Uri moregesemnida._ (kami juga tidak tahu) " Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Um.. _Geurom._ _Ge saramen, waeyo.._" Kangin mengerlingkan matanya.

"Dokter Zhoumi?" tanya Leeteuk mengerti maksud Kangin. Kangin memandang Leeteuk lalu mengangguk perlahan. "Penyelenggara yang menempatkannya disana"

" _Jamsi gidariseyo_ (tunggu dulu), maksudmu dokter Zhoumi akan terus berada di sekolah kita?" tanya Heechul menyakinan pendengarannya barusan.

" _Ne, gerokhe saenggakhamnida._ (iya, aku pikir seperti itu)"

"Aish, kita jadi semakin tak bisa bergerak bebas jika banyak orang yang mengawasi seperti ini.." keluh Eunhyuk. Mereka semua berjalan beriringan menuju rumah di balik jalan itu.

"Henry, _odie gamnika_? (Henry pergi kemana?) Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya? " tanya Shindong penasaran.

"_Morregesemnika_ (tidak tahu), aku lihat dia pulang buru-buru barusan, sepertinya ada urusan penting." Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Shindong.

"_Ne_, ada urusan apa ya?" Shindong memutar otaknya berpikir.

"Turunkan aku," suara lemah Hankyung terdengar sayup-sayup.

"_Ne?_"

"Turunkan aku, aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"_Andwae_! Kau masih lemas seperti itu, mana boleh kau berjalan sendiri!" larang kangin. Tapi Hankyung segera berontak dan melepaskan diri dari Kangin. Ia terduduk di tanah, nafasnya saling memburu. Semua teman-temannya mengerubuni Hankyung.

"Hankyung-ah, _gwenchana?_" tanya Ryeowook Khawatir.

Hankyung tidak menjawab, mukanya tambah pucat saja. Ia mulai bangkit berdiri tak mengindahkan nasehat teman-temannya. Ia mulai melangkah maju dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"_Hankyung-ah, odi kassoyo?_ (Mau pergi kemana Hankyung?) " teriak Shindong khawatir, Hankyung tetap meneruskan langkahnya.

Melihat sikap Hankyung yang aneh, Leeteuk berlari menyusul Hankyung. "_Geman~_ (cukup), ayo kita pulang." Bujuk Leeteuk sambil memegangi lengan Hankyung.

"Igoma.. " bisik Hankyung pelan.

"_Mwo_?" Leeteuk mendekatkan telinganya ke kepala Hankyung.

"Igoma!" teriak Hankyung sambil menepis tangan Leeteuk. Ia berbalik dan memandang Leeteuk dengan pandangan serius. "Aku ada urusan sebentar, nanti malam aku pulang. Hokjongmal. (tidak perlu khawatir)" ia melunakkan bahasanya.

"Kurrochi?" Hankyung menjawabnya dengan anggukkan lembut.

"Jinchayo? Aku bisa menemanimu."

"_Ani_. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. _Nan, gwenchanayo.._" setelah itu dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, semua hanya bisa mengawasinya sampai di sana.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita biarkan Hankyung-ah pergi dalam keadaan seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir.

Mereka tetap berdiri dalam diam sambil memandang kepergian Hankyung. Sosok Hankyung seketika menghilang setelah melewati belokkan itu.

"Mana bisa kita diam saja!" Kangin langsung berlari menyusul Hankyung, dalam sekejap dia sudah berada di belokan itu, namun matanya menyiratkan suatu keanehan, nafasnya saling menderu.

"_Waeyo Kangin-ssi_?" Siwon menyusul Kangin, ekspresi Siwon tidak jauh berbeda ketika memandang belokkan yang dilalui Hankyung barusan.

Kibum teringat sesuatu, matanya menelusuri sesuatu, ia merasakan suatu kejanggalan. Sungmin yang melihat reaksi aneh Kibum langsung bertanya kepadanya.

"Kau kenapa Kibumie?" tanya Sungmin sambil memegangi pundak temannya.

"Ini, aneh. Seingatku, belokan di depan sana adalah jalan buntu." Semua langsung kaget ketika mendengar perkataan Kibum, mereka segera berlari menghampiri Kangin dan Siwon.

Setelah berada di samping Kangin dan Siwon, mereka tidak membuang waktu lagi dan langsung melemparkan pandangan ke arah belokan yang dilalui Hankyung. Ekspresi mereka semua sama sekarang, alis mata mereka semua bertaut karena menyaksikan pemandangan aneh di depan mereka.

Jalan itu benar-benar buntu. Tak ada tempat atau celah untuk dilewati.

* * *

.

.

.

**Pukul**** 19.45 di sebuah ****undakan sebuah jalan kecil**

"Haah, Haah, Haah..." suara nafas yang saling susul-menyusul bak lomba lari estafet terdengar jelas malam itu.

"_Otokhe_? " tanya Leeteuk sambil memegangi lututnya sebagai tumpuan, kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat teman-temannya sekali lagi. "_Otokhe_? "

"Tidak ketemu..." jawab Kangin terengah-engah.

"Bagaimana dia bisa menghilang secepat itu, padahal ini jalan buntu!" Donghae merasa aneh dengan kejadian barusan. "Apalagi dengan kondisi tubuh seperti itu, seharusnya dia tidak bisa pergi jauh."

"Kita juga sudah mencarinya selama berjam-jam, tapi tak ada dari kita yang menemukan sosoknya sedikitpun." Heechul duduk bersandar di samping dinding sebuah rumah.

"Kita harus menemukannya, sebelum terjadi apa-apa dengan dia." Tekad Leeteuk.

Kibum yang ikut mencari, dengan peluh yang mengalir dari keningnya memandang serius ke arah Sungmin, Sungmin membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan yang serius pula. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Bibir Sungmin kembali berucap tanpa suara,

"_Ini sudah gawat, aku harus memberitahu mereka.__"_

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"_Aku akan hati-hati.__"_

Alis mata Kibum saling bertaut dalam diam.

"Ah, aku baru ingat!" Sungmin mengagetkan semua orang yang berada disana dengan kata-kata yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae malas.

"Tadi pagi, Hankyung-ssi meminjam jam tanganku."

.

.

BLETAK!

.

.

Donghae memukul kepala Sungmin. "Ini bukan saatnya membicarakan hal itu. Aisshh, kau ini.. ck,ck,ck!" Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan begitu, " Sungmin berpikir sejenak. "Sebenarnya itu juga sih, aku harus segera mengambil jam tanganku. Aissh! Itu urusannya nanti saja, yang ingin aku katakan adalah di dalam jam tangan itu aku menaruh alat pemancar."

"APA?" tanya mereka bersamaan. Sekarang, pandangan mata mereka fokus ke arah Sungmin.

"_Ne_, aku baru ingat. Hehehe mianhe." Sungmin tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Issh! Kau ini..." Donghae mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin. "Di saat genting kau bisa berguna juga."

"Kau ini, memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa?" Sungmin sewot.

"Ya, Sungmin-ah! Kau bisa melacak jejak Hankyung?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan raut wajah yang lebih cerah sekarang.

"_Ne_, aku bisa mencarinya." Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah alat sebesar telapak tangan dari dalam tasnya. Ia menyalakan alat itu, tiba-tiba layarnya menyala. Sungmin mengetikkan sesuatu pada keyboard alat itu, bentuknya seperti laptop yang benar-benar mini dengan layar kurang dari 5 inci.

Sebuah titik hijau tiba-tiba muncul di layar dan menampilkan suatu lokasi dan denah tempat. Sungmin sangat terkejut ketika melihat lokasi Hankyung berada.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"_Ne_." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

"_Odie_?"

"Tidak jauh dari sini, ayo ikuti aku.." mereka segera mengikuti Sungmin yang menuntun mereka dari depan.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 20.32 di depan sebuah rumah~**

"Di—sini?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir.

"_Ne_." Sungmin mengangguk pasti. Setelah matanya kembali memastikan letak titik hijau itu, ia kembali menatap sebuah rumah yang ada di depannya. Rumah itu cukup besar, namun..

"Seperti yang habis kebakaran." Gumam Kangin pelan.

"Ne, sedang apa Hankyung di sini?" tanya Donghae.

"Kita tidak tahu sebelum kita masuk ke dalam." Leeteuk mengawali langkah mereka masuk ke dalam rumah kosong itu. Melihat tindakan Leeteuk, Kangin pun ikut masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu disusul oleh Donghae dan yang lainnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau sedang apa? Ayo masuk!" Ajak Yesung sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Ti-tidak, aku di sini saja." Eunhyuk menolak dengan halus.

"_Wae_? Kau takut?"

"Takut? Tidak sama sekali! " ia menyangkalnya walau badannya sudah gemetaran seperti itu.

"Yang menakutkan itu berada di luar sendirian. Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam bersama-sama." Mendengar perkataan Yesung, Eunhyuk diam seribu bahasa. "_Kajja_!" Yesung pun menarik lengan Eunhyuk.

"Hankyung-ah! Kau di mana?" teriak Leeteuk mencari-cari sosok hankyung.

"Hankyung-ah!" yang lain pun ikut mencari.

KREK!

KRIET!

KREK!

Suara papan yang berderak ketika diinjak kaki terdengar sangat nyaring. Mereka melangkah kesetiap pijakkan dengan sangat hati-hati, khawatir dengan adanya papan lapuk yang dapat membuat mereka celaka nantinya.

"Ah!"

"_Waeyo Sungmin-ah?_"

"_Igot_.." pandangannya terpaku ke pada layar terang alat itu. "Hankyung-ah, ada disini..." Sungmin menunjuk sebuah pintu yang berada di depannya.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Debaran jantung mereka semakin lama semakin cepat terpacu. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Leeteuk segera membuka pintu ruangan itu.

.

.

BRAKK!

.

.

Mata mereka tertuju pada sebuah ruangan kosong, tanpa perabot apapun. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, namun tak menemukan sosok Hankyung atau sosok hantu sekalipun.

"Tidak ada." Gumam Leeteuk pelan.

"Hankyung tidak ada di sini." Eunhyuk mulai panik. "Alatmu ini salah, jangan-jangan Hankyung memang tidak ada di rumah ini!"

"Ani, dia ada disini.." Sungmin masih tetap bersikeras dengan pendapatnya. "Di sana," jari telunjuk Sungmin mengarah kesebuah lemari yang menyatu dengan dinding, pintu geser dari lemari itu terlihat sudah mengelupas di beberapa bagian.

"Di—sana?" tanya Donghae dengan debaran jantung yang tak terkendali.

"_Ne_." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

.

.

KRIET!

.

.

Terdengar bunyi papan berderak ketika Leeteuk melangkahkan kaki mendekati lemari itu.

Leeteuk mendekati lemari itu dengan hati-hati. Semua melihat dengan cermat sementara Eunhyuk menutup matanya dengan semua jari-jari tangannya.

Leeteuk menahan nafasnya ketika telah sampai di depan lemari itu. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu lemari itu. Eunhyuk tetap menutup matanya.

.

.

BBRRAAKK!

.

.

"UWWAAAAA!" teriak Eunhyuk keras. Teman-temannya terkejut mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk.

"Hei! Apa masalahmu sih?" Kangin bertanya kesal.

"Hankyung-ah?" panggil Leeteuk dengan suara khawatir. "Hankyung-ah? _Ya_! Hankyung-ah?"

Mendengar Leeteuk yang memanggil-manggil Hankyung, semua lari menghampiri Leeteuk. "Ada apa Leeteuk-ssi?" mata mereka langsung terbelalak ketika melihat Hankyung terbaring di dalam lemari itu.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 22.37 di rumah~**

"Dokter Zhoumi belum juga datang?"

"_Ajik~_"

"Aish! Dalam kondisi seperti ini kenapa _Miss_ Lau tidak ada?"

"Dia ada kepentingan dulu katanya." Jawab Ryeowook sambil membaca pesan _Miss_ Lau yang ditempel di depan lemari es.

"Bagaimana ini? Hankyung masih belum sadarkan diri!" ucap Donghae khawatir. Matanya tetap tertuju pada Hankyung yang terbaring di kasurnya.

"Kenapa dia seperti ini?"

"Apa dia ada hubungannya dengan rumah itu?" tanya Sungmin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar Hankyung dan Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu? Seharusnya ada hubungannya mengingat dia bersikeras pergi kerumah itu tanpa melihat kondisi badannya." Jawab Kangin tegas.

"Aku sudah mencari informasi mengenai rumah itu barusan." Sungmin berkata pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tubuhnya bersandar pada pintu kayu kamar itu. Semua anggota lengkap berkumpul di kamar itu, termasuk Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang yang sedari tadi hanya mengikuti mereka dalam diam.

"Lalu?"

"10 tahun yang lalu, pernah terjadi kebakaran dirumah itu."

"Kemudian?"

"Yang membakar rumah itu adalah seorang anak kecil yang berusia 7 tahun. Anak pemilik rumah itu."

Semua yang mendengar diam tak berkomentar sepatah katapun. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada Sungmin yang terkulai lemas tak bersemangat.

"Orang tua anak itu telah meninggal sebelumnya. Ayahnya meninggal 1 minggu sebelumnya, lalu ibunya meninggal 2 hari sebelumnya."

"Kedua orang tua anak itu, sudah meninggal?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Sang ayah meninggal bunuh diri karena terlilit hutang yang sangat besar, sedangkan ibunya meninggal karena gantung diri di sebuah pohon di atas bukit. Pohon itu, tak jauh dari sini." Kibum terkejut sekali mendengarnya.

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang, hembusannya terdengar berat sekali, seperti habis menghadapi beban hidup yang teramat sangat besar. "Mayat sang ibu diketemukan setelah seharian tergantung di sana oleh salah seorang tetangganya, orang yang menemukan mayat itu tambah terkejut ketika melihat anak dari wanita itu menatap kosong ke arah tubuh yang mengayun-ayun di pohon."

"Anak itu, menatap mayat ibunya? Tidak, menangis?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"_Ne_." Jawab Sungmin. Rasa dingin yang teramat sangat mulai menghinggapi tubuh Eunhyuk yang sebelumnya sudah dibalut oleh jaket yang sangat tebal dan sudah dililit oleh syal yang sangat panjang.

"Setelah pemakaman ibunya, anak itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Lalu, 2 hari kemudian, terjadi sebuah insiden."

"Rumah itu terbakar?"

"_Ne_, rumah yang ditempati oleh keluarga itu terbakar." Semua terpana mendengar kisah Sungmin. "Tetapi, sebelum rumah itu benar-benar hanya menjadi abu, tim pemadam kebakaran telah berhasil memadamkan api yang menjalari rumah itu."

Sungmin memandang Hankyung yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya sekilas, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya lagi. "Petugas pemadam kebakaran menemukan sesosok tubuh anak kecil terbujur kaku di lemari kamarnya, di sampingnya terdapat pematik yang juga telah terbakar hangus. Dapat dipastikan bahwa mayat anak laki-laki itu adalah anak pemilik rumah yang telah meninggal."

Bulu kuduk mereka langsung berdiri. Mereka seakan mendengarkan sebuah cerita tragedi ketika Sungmin mulai bercerita tentang cerita sedih itu.

"Ada beberapa hal janggal yang aku temukan kemudian." Ucap Sungmin tak yakin sambil memegang dagunya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Heechul dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Artikel itu menyebutkan bahwa anak yang meninggal bernama Hangeng, dan yang membuatku semakin bertanya-tanya adalah... Anak itu memiliki _hyperthymestic syndrome_." Semua menahan nafasnya dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hankyung yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 23.45 di ruang bermain game~**

"Apa maksudnya ini? Aku tak habis pikir.." Kangin mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Hangeng, Hankyung, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Tunggu! " seru Donghae sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Apakah ada kemungkinan bahwa Hangeng dan Hankyung itu adalah orang yang sama?"

"Tidak mungkin, bukankah sudah dikatakan bahwa Hangeng sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu karena kebakaran itu?" Kangin membantah pernyataan Donghae.

"Ini, aneh sekali. Nama mereka hampir sama, kemampuan yang dimiliki juga sama. Lalu, Hankyung yang mendatangi rumah itu, pasti bukan tanpa sebab." Siwon memijit-mijit keningnya.

"Ada lagi yang kau temukan Sungmin-ah?" Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Ani, aku hanya menemukan itu saja."

"Hangeng, adalah saudara kembarku." Ucap seseorang tiba-tiba.

Pandangan mereka tertuju kepada seorang laki-laki berbaju seragam sekolah yang berdiri lemas di samping pintu.

"Hankyung-ah, mengapa kau bangun?" Leeteuk dan Siwon segera menghampiri Hankyung dan memapah dia ke sofa berwarna merah yang diduduki oleh mereka sebelumnya.

"Tunggu, apa maksud kata-katamu tadi?" tanya Shindong tak yakin.

"Hangeng, adalah saudara kembarku." Ia kembali mengulang perkatannya barusan.

"Saudara, kembarmu?"

"_Ne_."

"Tapi, tetangga rumah itu tak menyebutkan bahwa keluarga itu mempunyai anak kembar." Ucap Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Tak lama setelah kami lahir, ayah menjualku kepada seorang pedagang kaya raya yang mandul karena terhimpit masalah ekonomi. Lalu, 5 tahun kemudian kami secara tak sengaja bertemu di sebuah panti asuhan."

"Panti—asuhan?" Hankyung mengangguk.

"Orang yang menjadi orang tuaku meninggal 3 tahun kemudian setelah menerimaku, karena aku bukanlah anak kandungnya, maka aku dititipkan pada sebuah panti asuhan oleh keluarga pedagang itu. Lalu, ayah dan ibu kandungku yang semakin kesulitan menghadapi masalah ekonomi hendak menitipkan Hangeng di panti asuhan tempat aku tinggal."

"Apakah mereka tahu bahwa kau juga berada disana?" Hankyung menggeleng.

"Saat itu aku sedang bermain sendirian, tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok anak kecil yang sangat mirip denganku berdiri diam menatapku dari jauh. Tak jauh dari tempat anak itu berdiri, terlihat sepasang suami istri yang tengah bertengkar dasyat. Sang suami bersikeras untuk meninggalkan anaknya di panti, sedangkan sang istri berusaha mempertahankan anaknya agar terus berada di sisinya."

Siwon meletakkan tangannya di punggung Hankyung, Kyuhyun menatap tajam Hankyung.

"Anak itu tiba-tiba menghampiriku. Anehnya, aku tak merasa takut sama sekali, aku malah merasakan ketenangan ketika bersamanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya sembari berkata, _**'Jonen Hangeng imnida. Nuguya, dongsaeng-ah?'**_ entah mengapa, setelah mendengar perkataanya, aku langsung menyambut uluran tangannya dan menjawab, _**'jonen, Hankyung imnida, hyung..'**_ lalu aku menangis sambil menatapnya."

"Kau langsung tahu itu _hyung_-mu?" Kangin bertanya tak percaya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu perasaan apa itu. Tapi aku merasa sangat dekat dengan orang itu."

"Lalu setelah itu bagaimana?"

"Suami dari istri itu menyerah, dan mereka kembali membawa Hangeng bersama mereka. Sejak itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hangeng lagi."

"Tidak pernah bertemu.." Ryeowook bergumam pelan.

"_Ne_, tidak pernah bertemu, kecuali dalam mimpi."

"Mimpi?" tanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Kami banyak berbincang-bincag dalam mimpi, banyak bermain dalam mimpi, kami jadi tidak merasa kesepian lagi. 2 tahun setelah kami bertemu, aku tak pernah memimpikan dia lagi. Lalu, beberapa hari kemudian aku membaca sebuah kabar tentang kebakaran rumah di koran pagi. Aku langsung tahu, bahwa Hangeng _hyung_ yang melakukannya."

"Jadi, itu alasan mengapa kau memiliki beban pikiran yang berlebihan, hingga beberapa kali pingsan dalam satu hari?" Hankyung mengangguk.

"Akhir-akhir ini Hangeng kembali hadir dalam mimpiku, sosoknya tak berbeda dari dulu, masih sama dengan sosok seorang anak kecil berusia 7 tahun. Ia berkata bahwa ia tak bisa melupakan kenangan akan eomma dan appa, karena itu ia membakar rumah yang menjadi gudang kenangannya. Tapi ia salah mengira, ternyata dengan membakar rumah itu, malah menambah kenangan buruk dalam ingatannya. Karena itu, ia memintaku untuk membangun kembali rumah itu seperti ketika ditinggalkan _eomma_. Ia ingin mengingat kenangan indahnya ketika ia masih hidup bersama _eomma_ dan _appa_.."

"Karena itu, kau pergi mengunjungi rumah itu?" Hankyung kembali mengangguk.

"Dia juga berpesan, agar rumah itu kembali ditempati oleh keluarga lain. Agar kenangan buruk tentang tempat itu bisa tertimbun oleh adanya kenangan baru."

Siwon segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil _handphone-_nya. Terlihat Siwon menekan beberapa nomor.

"_Yeoboseyo_." Terdengar sahutan dari jauh.

"Pak Bo Min, tolong kirim beberapa pekerja bangunan dan bahan-bahan untuk membangun rumah ke alamat ini. Ne, sekarang juga." Setelah itu Siwon menutup telponnya. Semua memandang Siwon dengan tatapan haru dan terimakasih yang sangat. "Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?" Siwon merasa canggung dengan sikap teman-temannya.

Hankyung menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya berair sekarang. "Kau ini kenapa hankyung-ah. Kau jadi cengeng sekali.." Eunhyuk memukul bahu Hankyung, dia berkata seperti itu, padahal air mata tak kalah deras mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"_Gomawo_, kalian semua, _jeongmal gomawoyo_.. Dia pasti sangat senang memiliki teman seperti kalian." Ia menghapus air matanya, lalu tersenyum senang.

"Dia?" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, sama seperti Kibum. Mereka berdua tak henti-hentinya memandang Hankyung dengan pandangan aneh.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 03.44 di dapur~**

KLETAK!

"Aish! Kau mengagetkanku saja Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin memegangi dadanya yang naik turun karena kaget.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku? Aku sedang mengambil air karena haus sekali. Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin kesini." Jawab kyuhyun pelan. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekat ke arah Sungmin. "Kapan kau melakukan penyelidikan terhadap Hankyung?"

"_Mwo_? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja barusan 'kan?"

"Hm, _Jincha_?" ia berhenti sejenak. "Kau masih sempat mengunjungi para tetangga di tengah malam seperti ini?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak."

"_Geuromyon_, kapan kau mengunjungi mereka?"

"Hah? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu."

"Sebelum hari ini kau sudah melakukan penyelidikan terhadap Hankyung 'kan? Lalu, jam tangan itu, aku juga yakin di dalam jam tangan itu tidak ada pemancarnya." Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, ia mengambil segelas air dari lemari es. "Jam tangan itu adalah pemberian Henry sebagai hadiah prestasi belajar Hankyung, kau sudah tahu itu, makanya kau memanfaatkan barang yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya oleh mereka sebagai tameng dalam menyelamatkan Hankyung."

Sungmin mulai berkeringat dingin. "Pemancar yang sesungguhnya, kau taruh di mana? Di sepatu kah? Di dalam tasnya kah? Atau kau menaruhnya di dalam baju yang sehari-hari ia kenakan? Akan aneh jika semuanya mengetahui kau secara diam-diam memasukkan pemancar ke dalam barang-barang Hankyung. Karena itu kau mengatakan bahwa Hankyung meminjam jam tangan yang terpasang pemancar di dalamnya." Matanya memandang tajam ke arah Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan ikut campur." Tiba-tiba Kibum muncul dari arah belakang Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kenapa tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya? Tentu saja masalah ini ada campur tangan Kim Kibum.." Kyuhyun tak gentar sama sekali.

"Kau mau membocorkan hal ini?"

"_Ani_."

"_Waeyo_?" Sungmin merasa aneh dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Jika aku bongkar sekarang, permainan ini tidak akan menarik lagi nantinya." Matanya masih memandang lekat ke arah Kibum.

"jadi, apa maumu?" tanya Kibum langsung.

"Hum.. sepertinya tidak ada" ia membalikkan badannya, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka. Namun langkahnya segera terhenti. "_Keundae_, ada yang aneh dengan Hankyung yang ini."

"Aneh?" ulang Sungmin.

"Kemarin setelah mengobrol dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, Hankyung pergi entah kemana dengan _Miss_ Lau menggunakan mobil. Aku tidak menemukan mereka lagi setelahnya. Maksudku, aku tak menemukan mereka bersama-sama setelahnya."

Sungmin dan Kibum saling berpandangan.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 07.23 di rumah~**

"Annyeong! Kami pulang!" teriak _Miss_ Lau dari luar rumah.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang?" Eunhyuk menyambut kedatangan _Miss_ Lau.

"_Ne_!"

Senyum Eunhyuk lenyap seketika ketika melihat Hankyung datang bersama _Miss_ Lau.

"_Wae_? Kenapa? Kau aneh sekali" tanya _Miss_ Lau memperhatikan Eunhyuk.

"Kau ini! Kenapa kau malah jalan-jalan begini, ayo tidur kembali di ranjangmu!" Eunhyuk menyeret Hankyung dengan paksa.

"Kenapa aku harus tidur sekarang?" tanya Hankyung tak mengerti.

"Aish! Kau ini.. Kesehatanmu 'kan sedang tidak baik, jadi kau harus beristirahat secukupnya!"

"Tidak baik? Kapan kesehatanku tidak baik?" Hankyung tambah tak mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan Eunhyuk.

"Kalian ini kenapa ribut sekali?" Kangin yang mendengar kegaduhan segera menghampiri mereka, begitupun dengan yang lain.

"Ya! Hankyung-ah, kau sudah baikan?" tanya Donghae setelah melihat wajah Hankyung yang segar bugar.

"Baikan? Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Aku tak mengerti sama sekali.." Hankyung mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bukankah kemarin kau pingsan sampai 2 kali? Di sekolah dan di rumah itu?" Ryeowook menjelaskan perihal kejadian kemarin kepada Hankyung. "Kau sudah lupa?"

"Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang salah..." _Miss_ Lau berusaha mengerti keadaan yang sedang terjadi di sana. "Sejak dua hari yang lalu aku dan Hankyung pergi ke Busan untuk menyelesaikan persoalan keluarga Hankyung, dan selama itu, dia selalu berada di sebelahku." Jelas _Miss_ Lau.

Semua orang yang berada disana saling berpandangan.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 08.15 di rumah~**

"Begitu?" tanya Hankyung setelah mendengar cerita yang dituturkan Donghae.

"Jadi, kemarin kau benar-benar tidak berada disini?" tanya Eunhyuk ngeri.

"_Ne_, setelah bermain kartu dengan kalian aku langsung pergi dengan _Miss_ Lau ke Busan dan baru kembali hari ini." Jelas Hankyung.

"Kalau kau tidak ada disini.. Lalu, yang kemarin itu siapa?"

.

.

SING..

.

.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Itu Hangeng." Jawab Hankyung.

"Hangeng?"

"Ne, semua yang dikatakan Hangeng kepada kalian tidak ada yang salah. Donghae-ya, Eunhyuk-ah. Kalian ingat bahwa aku pernah bilang bahwa aku memiliki kemampuan ini ketika berusia 5 tahun?"

"Eh? _Ne_.." jawab keduanya gugup.

"Aku bisa memiliki kemampuan ini setelah bertemu dengan Hangeng untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya." Hankyung memandang tangannya. "Mungkin saat kami berjabat tangan, ia memberikan separuh kemampuannya kepadaku." Hankyung tersenyum hangat. "Menemui kalian juga, sepertinya adalah keinginannya; berkenalan dengan kalian, memiliki teman seperti kalian..."

Leeteuk menekuri setiap perkataan Hankyung dan mengingat-ingat perkataan Hangeng malam itu. "Jadi, Hangeng menceritakan soal dirinya sendiri waktu itu?" ia membenamkan wajahnya ke telapak tangannya. "Selama ini, dia sudah sangat menderita..."

"_Otokhe_? Kenapa bisa terjadi hal semacam ini?"

"Dia ingin dibantu, ingin dibantu dari ingatan yang selama ini telah mengekangnya. Dan kalian melakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga, "_Daedani gamsahamnida_ telah membantu _Hyung-_ku."

"Aish! Aku masih tidak percaya dengan peristiwa ini?" Kangin mengacak-acak rambutnya kembali.

"Tunggu dulu, kalau yang tadi malam betul Hangeng," Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya. "berarti yang tadi malam aku pegang itu... hantu?"

"_Ya_! Kalian! Aku membawa rekaman tadi malam." _Miss_ Lau datang dengan kaset rekaman di genggaman tangannya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, dia memasukkan kaset rekaman itu ke media player dan menyalakannya.

Di sana terlihat rekaman dari mulai mereka datang. Terlihat Kangin yang tergopoh-gopoh menggendong sesuatu, padahal tak ada siapapun di punggungnya. Lalu, terlihat mereka semua yang sedang bercakap-cakap di kamar Hankyung, tanpa Hankyung yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Lalu terlihat pembicaraan mereka di ruang game, mereka terlihat seperti sedang mendengarkan seseorang berbicara, namun pandangan mereka mengarah kepada kursi kosong di ruangan itu.

Semua kejadian itu, mereka lakukan tanpa pernah ada siapapun di dekat mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 09.00 di lokasi rumah yang terbakar~**

"Ayo semua! Bekerja yang rajin! Tuan muda menghendaki rumah ini dibangun kembali dalam waktu yang cepat!" seseorang yang mungkin mandor pekerja itu berteriak-teriak untuk memberi semangat kepada pekerjanya.

Para pekerja disana terlihat sangat sibuk membangun kembali rumah yang terbakar itu. Mulai dari mengangkat puing-puing kayu yang jatuh akibat kebakaran 10 tahun yang lalu, hingga memperkuat bangunan itu agar bisa dipergunakan lebih lama.

Dari kamar di lantai 2, kamar di mana mereka menemukan mayat anak kecil 10 tahun yang lalu, kamar di mana 12 orang namja menemukan seorang laki-laki di malam hari, tiba-tiba terlihat seorang anak laki-laki tersenyum senang melihat para pekerja yang tengah sibuk kesana-kemari. Dari bawah rumah itu melintas 2 anak kembar perempuan, mereka terhenti di depan rumah yang tengah direnovasi itu, lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke sana sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Kami turut senang untukmu!" teriak salah satu gadis kembar itu.

"Kalian ini bicara kepada siapa sih? _Kajja_!" sang ibu kembali menarik lengan kedua putrinya, namun kedua anak perempuan itu tetap melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah rumah kosong bekas terbakar itu.

**To be Continued...**

**Silahkan, bisa direview? ^^**


	11. Sweet Supprise & Best Friend Forever

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Totally Reserved**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Pukul 08.****1****4 di rumah~**

"Kenapa dengan Eunhyuk, dia masih belum bangun?" tanya Donghae heran karena tidak melihat Eunhyuk di meja makan pagi ini.

"Ne, dia masih tidur di ranjangnya."

"_Waeyo_ Yesung-ssi?" Ryeowook yang penasaran pun ikut bertanya.

"_Ajik Mollayo~_, dia terus mengurung diri di kamar setelah Hankyung bercerita tentang kembarannya itu."

"Aish! Dia ini benar-benar penakut sekali!" Kangin bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana Kangin-ssi?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku mau membangunkan Eunhyuk, sebentar lagi masuk sekolah." Kangin meneruskan langkahnya. Semua sepertinya setuju dengan tindakkan Kangin, buktinya tak seorangpun dari mereka yang melarangnya pergi.

"Hankyung-ah," panggil Ryeowook. "Bagaimana kondisi Hangeng sekarang?"

Hankyung tersenyum, "dia sudah tenang sekarang."

"_Geurae_?"

"_Ne, geurae._"

"Haaah, _jotha_.." Ryeowook menghembuskan napas lega.

"Bagaimana dengan belajar kalian Donghae-ya? Chulie-ya?" tanya _Miss_ Lau kepada Donghae dan Heechul.

"Tentu saja lancar, iya 'kan Shindong-ssi?" lirik Heechul ke arah Shindong.

"_Ne_, mereka sudah ada kemajuan dari sebelumnya."

"Hoo, begitu? Baguslah..." _Miss_ Lau terlihat senang sekali.

"_Keundae_ Kyuhyunie," Donghae membuka mulutnya, Kyuhyun yang dipanggil Donghae tak menolehkan kepalanya barang sedetikpun, matanya terus tertuju pada PSP yang berada di genggaman tangannya. "Aku tak pernah melihatmu belajar, di sekolah pun kau hanya bermain game, kenapa kau bisa masuk 50 besar di sekolah?"

Semua sama penasarannya dengan Donghae ternyata, mereka menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Kangin-ssi yang memaksaku."

"Apa?"

"Kangin-ssi yang memaksaku." Ulangnya. "Tiap malam sebelum dia tidur, dia memaksaku mengulang pelajaran hari itu bersamanya. Katanya dia tak mengerti ini dan tak mengerti itu. Aku jadi terpaksa mengajarinya yang secara tak langsung juga malah mendalami materi hari itu. Setiap hari selalu seperti itu."

"Wah! Tumben kau mau melakukan keinginan orang lain!" Heechul bertanya heran, tanpa maksud menyindir dan sebagainya.

"Habis dia menyembunyikan PSP-ku," kata Kyuhyun datar.

"ME-NYEM-BU-NYI-KAN- P-S-P-MU?" tanya Donghae terbata-bata.

"_Ne_, biasanya aku punya waktu tertentu untuk ke kamar mandi. Pada saat ke kamar mandi, dia selalu menyembunyikan PSP-ku, lalu mengancamku. Katanya, kalau aku tak menemaninya belajar, maka aku takkan bisa melihat PSP-ku lagi."

"Apa setiap malam selalu terulang seperti itu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Lalu Shindong bertanya lagi, "Kalau sudah tahu akan ada kejadian itu, kenapa kau tidak menyembunyika PSP-mu sebelum ke kamar mandi?"

"Sudah, aku sudah menyembunyikannya di lemari, di bawah tempat tidur, di dalam tas, di sela-sela kursi, di balik vas bunga, di bawah bantal, di balik susunan gelas. Namun dia selalu dapat menemukannya." Semua menahan tawa mendengar sikap Kyuhyun dan Kangin di belakang mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke kamar mandi?" Sungmin memberi saran sambil mengunyah roti bakarnya. Kyuhyun seketika terdiam. Sepertinya dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Semua kembali tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang seperti baru mendapatkan pencerahan itu.

"Kalau begitu, sebelum dia masuk ke kamar mandi, aku akan mencegatnya di pintu masuk dan dengan paksa mengambil benda itu dari tangannya!" ucap Kangin dari arah belakang mereka. Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Kangin, "memangnya kau mau adu tenaga denganku apa?" Kyuhyun terdiam dan meneruskan kembali permainannya. Ia sepertinya takluk di depan Kangin.

"Sudahlah, itu 'kan hal bagus. Kangin dan Kyuhyun bisa belajar bersama-sama. Iya 'kan?" tanya _Miss_ Lau pada semua orang yang berada disana. "Kangin-ssi, mana Eunhyuk?"

"Oh, Eunhyuk?" _Miss_ Lau mengangguk. "Ini." Kangin mengangkat sebuah kaki yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Semua terperanjat kaget melihatnya. Tetapi kaki itu ternyata masih mempunyai tuan, di bawah terlihat Eunhyuk yang tergeletak sambil meringkuk di atas lantai. "Dia tidak mau pergi dari ranjangnya, jadi aku sengaja menyeretnya ke sini."

Beberapa orang mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Kangin sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Aish! Kau ini... Eunhyuk-ah! Ayo, bangun. Kau bisa terlambat nanti." _Miss_ Lau menampar-nampar muka Eunhyuk. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak membuka matanya.

"Dia pura-pura tidur." Donghae mendekat ke tempat Eunhyuk. "Biar aku saja yang membangunkan putri tidur ini." Donghae jongkok di depan Eunhyuk. "Ah, salah. Kalau aku yang membangunkan, tidak akan ada hasilnya sama sekali. Karena itu..Hankyung-ah!" panggil Donghae.

"_Ne_?"

"Kau bisa memanggil Hangeng kesini untuk membangunkan Eunhyuk?"

"Aku bangun! Aku bangun!" mendengar nama Hangeng disebut, Eunhyuk langsung tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Tuh 'kan ampuh! Hahahaha, kalau menyangkut Hangeng kau langsung bereaksi ya?" canda Donghae, yang lain pun ikut tertawa.

"Kau ini, tidak boleh mempermainkan orang lain tahu?" Eunhyuk marah karena merasa telah dikerjai Donghae.

"Sepertinya Eunhyuk tidak hanya sensitif terhadap Hangeng saja, waktu itu ia juga tampak menghindar ketika kita hendak memasuki rumah yang telah terbakar itu." Yesung menghentikan kata-katanya. Tangannya menopang dagu yang tak mungkin jatuh. Matanya tiba-tiba melirik Eunhyuk dengan pandangan mencurigakan. Senyum aneh terlihat dari bibirnya. Begitupun yang lainnya, mereka memasang tampang yang mirip dengan Yesung. "Eunhyuk-ah, jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau ini sangat takut sekali dengan.."

"Ah," pekik Kyuhyun pelan. Semua menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. "Hari ini ada pembukaan untuk penjualan game terbaru di musim ini."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian. Aku mau ikut acara itu."

"Oh.."

"Karena itu," semua kembali memandang Kyuhyun. "Hankyung-ah, kau temani aku ya..."

Hankyung yang terkejut dengan ajakan Kyuhyun mengehentikan makannya. "Temani?"

"_Ne_, aku ingin mengajakmu."

Hankyung tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku? Bukankah aku yang selalu menemanimu main game? Dasar habis manis sepah dibuang!" tanya Kangin sewot.

"Kau 'kan sibuk bekerja."

"Memangnya Hankyung tidak sibuk kerja sambilan apa?" tanya Kangin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hankyung.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan membayar dia." Ucap Kyuhyun ringan.

"APA?" teriak Kangin dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Kau juga bisa mengajakku lho!" Sungmin ikut serta dengan paksa ke dalam pembicaraan itu.

"_Ani_, tidak bisa. Yang bisa melakukannya hanya Hankyung." Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan melenggang pergi.

"Ya! Kyuhyunie! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Kangin, namun Kyuhyun tak mengehentikan langkahnya.

"Hari ini 'kan sekolah dimulai lebih awal karena mau ada tes kesehatan, kalian lupa ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berlalu pergi. Beberapa detik kemudian, sosoknya telah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ah, benar juga! " _Miss_ Lau memukul dahinya. "Ayo semua, jangan sampai kita terlambat!" mendengar instruksi dari _Miss_ Lau, mereka menyegerakan makan mereka hingga Donghae tersedak, mulut Shindong penuh dengan makanan, dan Heechul yang sibuk memeriksa riasannya di pagi itu. Sungmin terlihat memiliki pemikiran yang sedikit modern, makanan yang tak sempat dia makan dibungkus dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas agar bisa memakannya di perjalanan. Kangin, _Miss_ Lau, Siwon dan Leeteuk membantu Eunhyuk menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya sementara Eunhyuk sibuk dengan roti di mulutnya dan kaos kaki yang ia pasangkan dengan tangannya. Ryeowook sibuk membersihkan piring-piring yang kotor di bantu Hankyung, sementara Kibum dan Yesung pergi meninggalkan kegaduhan di pagi itu menyusul Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 16.46 di pusat perbelanjaan kota Seoul~**

"Anu, Kyuhyun-ssi." Panggil Hankyung ragu. "Kenapa kau mengajakku? Kenapa bukan yang lain?"

"Kalau dijelaskan sekarang mungkin kau tidak akan mengerti, karena itu tunggu saja sampai kita sampai di sana"

"Um, _ne_."

Hankyung berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun. Lalu, tak lama mereka sampai ke sebuah toko game terbesar di daerah itu. Antrian yang terlihat di depan toko itu sangat panjang, lebih dari 30 meter dari toko itu.

"Sudah sampai." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang toko itu.

"Apakah kita juga akan ikut mengantri?" tanya Hankyung khawatir.

"Tidak perlu, _kajja_." Ajak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung berjalan ke depan pintu yang dijaga beberapa pria berseragam. Ia menunjukkan sebuah kartu _pass_, lalu penjaga itu mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk ke toko tanpa harus mengantri. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Hankyung, "Kau sedang apa di sana? _Kajja_!"

"_Ne_..." Dengan langkah kaku, Hankyung mengikuti gerak langkah Kyuhyun yang memasuki toko itu. Ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan, angin langsung berhembus berbeda. Angin dingin yang membelai rambutnya berbau wangi, wangi bunga. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan itu, didapatinya berbagai macam tipe game yang sedang populer di pasaran, beribu-ribu kaset game yang tersusun rapi di pajangan, dan berpuluh-puluh orang yang memadati ruangan itu.

"Kau bukannya mau membeli game terbaru?"

"_Ani_," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Ha? Lalu?"

"Kau tahu? Selalu ada _event_ yang besar untuk launching game terbaru dari vendor raksasa di dunia game, toko ini selalu mengadakan pertandingan game untuk semua pengunjungnya. Dan hadiah bagi para pemenang itu adalah 5 kaset game terbaru yang dirilis hari ini."

"_Mwo_?"

"Hari ini di rilis sekitar 50 game, dan aku menginginkan 10 dari 50 game itu. Jadi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini. Jika kau dan aku memenangkan tantangannya, maka 10 game terbaru sudah di tangan. _Otokhe_?"Kyuhyun memandang Hankyung dengan tatapan dingin.

"_Keundae_, aku tidak bisa bermain game..." ucap Hankyung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "_Jal dereseyo_ (dengarkan baik-baik). Kompetisi ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan. Game yang dijadikan sebagai bahan pertandingan bukan game yang sering aku mainkan. Tapi lebih kepada game dengan logika atau bahkan daya ingat. Karena itu aku mengajakmu kemari."

"_Chega jom dowa derilkayo_? (Jadi aku bisa membantu?)"

"_Ne, otokhe_?"

"_Ye, gerokhe hagessemnida_ (baiklah, aku akan melakukannya)" Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang Hankyung.

"_Ya_! Siapa lagi yang ingin ikut tantangan?" salah seorang pria yang bertindak sebagai MC di panggung yang lumayan besar itu mengacungkan tangannya sambil berteriak-teriak. "Jika masih ada lagi yang berminat, silahkan mendaftar di meja pendaftaran di sebelah sana." MC itu menunjuk ke sebuah meja di pojok ruangan. Mendengar informasi itu Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari sana mendekati meja pendaftaran itu.

Terlihat Kyuhyun berbicara sebentar dengan petugas di sana, tak lama petugas itu mencatat sesuatu dan Kyuhyun kembali menemui Hankyung. "Aku sudah mendaftarkan kita."

Hankyung sedikit gugup sore itu.

.

.

.

"Ya! Pertandingan ini akan dibagi kedalam dua jenis. Yang pertama adalah memasangkan puzzle, dan yang kedua adalah menyelesaikan 3 _rubic cube_!"

WWWUUUUUU..!

Semua penonton berteriak mendengarnya. "Peserta yang paling cepat menyelesaikan tantangan ini berhak memilih hadiahnya!"

WWWUUUUUU..!

Ruangan itu kembali di penuhi oleh sorak sorai penonton.

"Pertandingan pertama akan di mulai dengan tantangan puzzle. Silahkan kepada seluruh peserta yang mendaftar di tantangan puzzle untuk naik ke atas panggung. Tantangan akan diberikan disini!"

Penonton serentak bertepuk tangan, satu-persatu peserta dalam tantangan puzzle menaiki panggung. Kyuhyun mendorong Hankyung, Hankyung yang tekejut menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, "_Hwaiting_!" bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Mendengar dukungan Kyuhyun, kekuatan Hankyung langsung terkumpul, Hankyung melangkahkan kakinya sendiri ke atas panggung.

"Ok! 26 peserta sudah naik ke atas panggung. Saya akan segera menjelaskan peraturan permainan ini." Sang MC berjalan ke sisi panggung dan mengambil sebuah benda dengan ukuran 1x1 meter dan membawanya kehadapan peserta dan penonton. Ia langsung membuka bungkusan yang menutupi benda tersebut.

.

.

SSRRAAAKK!

.

.

"Lihatlah! Ini adalah puzzle untuk tantangan kali ini!"

.

.

WWUUAAHH!

.

.

MC itu memperlihatkan sebuah gambar laut dan langit bak lukisan cat air yang sangat indah. Ternyata itu adalah puzzle yang menjadi soal tantangan kali ini.

"Apa itu? Yang ada di gambar itu hanya warna biru saja?" terdengar bisikan dari arah penonton.

"Iya, hanya warna biru saja."

MC itu tersenyum, ia lalu mengangkat puzzle raksasa yang berada di tangannya. "Puzzle ini tentu saja bukan puzzle biasa, puzzle ini berlatar langit dan laut. Warnanya hampir serupa, hingga para ahli puzzle menempatkan puzzle jenis ini sebagai puzzle tersulit!"

OOOHHHHH..

Mereka bergumam sesaat.

"Lalu, tugas peserta ini adalah menyusun puzzle ini agar bisa kembali dalam bentuk seperti ini," katanya sambil mengangkat puzzle itu tinggi-tinggi. "Setelah selesai menyusun puzzle itu, maka peserta harus menjawab pertanyaan yang saya ajukan." MC itu melirik sebuah kertas saku yang berada di tangannya. Pertanyaannya adalah, "apa makanan kesukaan pemilik toko ini?"

"Apa?" semua bertanya-tanya tak mengerti, mengapa mereka memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu? Jangankan makanan kesukaan sang pemilik toko, nama pemilik toko ini saja mereka tidak tahu.

"_Don't worry_.." MC tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Kalian tidak usah khawatir mengenai jawaban pertanyaan saya, jika kalian berhasil menyelesaikan puzzlenya, maka jawaban atas pertanyaan saya akan muncul di depan kalian. Kalian hanya tinggal membuka mata kalian."

"Oh.."

"Baiklah, tidak usah berlama-lama lagi."

CTAK!

Dia menjentikkan jarinya. Tak lama beberapa orang panitia pertandingan datang membagi-bagikan puzzle yang masih utuh, belum tersentuh sedikitpun.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah mendapatkan puzzle kalian, panitia! Acak-acak puzzle itu!" MC memberikan perintah kepada para panitia panggung. Panitia itupun mengacak-acak puzzle semua peserta, tanpa mencampurkannya dengan peserta lain tentunya.

"Ok! Pertandingan, dimulai!"

TENG!

Bel pertandingan terdengar sudah, para peserta tidak membuang-buang waktu dan segera menyusun potongan-potongan puzzle itu.

"Coba lihat, Kim Yong Jin!" bisik para penonton. "Dia 'kan penyusun puzzle tercepat di wilayah ini, peserta lain sepertinya akan sulit mengganggu posisinya."

"Ne, coba lihat gerakan tangannya! Ommo, cepat sekali. Ketika para peserta lain berpikir dan mencocokkan puzzle itu dengan tempatnya, lalu menaruhnya dan menggantinya dengan potongan yang lain, ia hanya perlu melihat sebentar lalu memasangkannya, kekeliruan yang dia buat pun langsung ia perbaiki dengan cepat tanpa membuang waktu sia-sia."

Semua penonton tampak kagum dengan cara Yong Jin memasang puzzle. Tapi ada saja segelintir penonton yang memperhatikan peserta lain.

"Coba lihat peserta yang memakai seragam SMU itu." Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arah orang yang berbicara itu. "Dia belum menyusun satu potongan pun, yang dilakukannya hanya membalikkan semua potongan puzzle yang terbalik ke posisi muka puzzle (warna biru berada di atas). Bukankah itu akan membuang banyak waktu?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laki-laki yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan, Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Ketika Yong Jin hampir menyelesaikan 1/6 bagian puzzlenya, Hankyung yang masih membalikkan potongan puzzle yang lain diam dan memandang salah satu potongan puzzle yang berada di tangannya. Alis matanya tertekuk.

"_Wae_? Kenapa Hankyung-ah? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. Namun tak lama, Hankyung kembali membalikkan potongan puzzle itu hingga semua potongan terlihat dalam warna yang senada : biru.

"Memang cukup sulit jika peserta harus menyusun 346 potongan puzzle ini menjadi sebuah gambar yang utuh, karena itu dibutuhkan ketelitian yang sangat tinggi dan ketenangan dalam melakukannya. Karena itu saya mohon kepada semua peserta untuk tenang dan melihat saja." Sang MC memberikan keterangan demi kelancaran pertandingan itu.

Hankyung langsung mengambil sebuah potongan yang dimulai dari kirinya, ia mulai menempatkan potongan-potongan itu ke atas tempat yang telah disediakan. Ia terus melakukkannya, bahkan semakin lama kecepatannya semakin meningkat. Ia tampak melakukannya tanpa berpikir sedikitpun.

Semua perhatian sekarang beralih kepada Hankyung.

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa secepat itu?"

"Dia menyusun puzzle itu seperti menyusun angka dari 0 samapi 9 saja."

Semua yang melihat terheran-heran dengan permainan Hankyung. Hankyung yang memang telah menyimpan ingatan tentang letak setiap potongan di kepalanya, ketika semua potongan itu di acak, ia hanya tinggal menyusunnya dalam 1 warna terlebih dahulu dengan membalikkan semua puzzle yang terbalik. Sambil melakukan proses itu, otaknya kembali bekerja dengan menyusun potongan-potongan puzzle yang ia pegang di otaknya, ketika setiap langkah telah terekam, ia hanya tinggal mengulangnya di dunia nyata.

Kyuhyun yang melihat permainan Hankyung kembali tersenyum. "Aku memang tidak salah membawanya kesini." Gumamnya pelan

"Selesai!"

Terdengar seruan dari salah satu peserta. Semua penonton tiba-tiba ramai membicarakannya. Bukan hanya MC yang menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, melainkan para peserta yang lainnya, termasuk Yong Jin yang baru menyelesaikan ¼ puzzlenya.

"Kau, sudah menyelesaikan puzzle-nya?" tanya MC tak percaya. Hankyung mengangguk ketika ditanya oleh sang MC. MC itu melirik ke arah puzzle yang telah di susun Hankyung. Puzzle itu membentuk Laut dan langit berwarna biru, persis seperti gambar yang tengah ia perlihatkan sebelumnya.

Sang MC mendatangi Hankyung dan melihat hasil karyanya beserta beberapa orang yang mereka panggil juri. Setelah melihat karya Hankyung, mereka berdiskusi sebentar, dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, sang MC telah datang dengan membawa hasil.

"Baiklah, perlombaan menyusun puzzle ini, berakhir dengan waktu tercepat yang telah dipecahkan oleh saudara Hankyung, 15 menit!" teriak MC itu di atas panggung.

WWWWUUUUUUU!

Semua penonton kembali bersorak ketika mengetahui nama pemenang kompetisi puzzle. Mereka memberikan tepuk tangan yang hangat untuk Hankyung, Kyuhyun hanya berdiri diam.

"Baiklah." MC itu berdehem keras. "Kalau begitu, jawaban dari pertanyaan saya adalah.."

"Apel." Jawab Hankyung singkat.

"Jawabannya, apel?"

"_Ne_."

Sang MC kembali melihat kertas yang berada di tangannya. "Dan jawabannya adalah, APEL!"

WWWHHHOOOOAAAAA!

Penonton menjerit tak percaya.

"Katakan kepadaku, bagaimana kau tahu bahwa jawabannya adalah apel? Apa kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya sebelumnya?"

"_Ani_, seperti yang Anda katakan. Kita akan mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan Anda ketika kita telah menyusun semua puzzle."

"Begitu?" MC balik bertanya.

Hankyung mengambil puzzle yang ia susun dari tangan panitia, lalu membalikkannya.

BBRRRUUUKKK!

Semua potongan puzzle yang sudah susah-susah ia susun berhamburan di lantai karena ia sendiri yang membalikkannya.

Semua penonton, MC dan peserta lain melongo tak mengerti.

Kemudian, perlahan, Hankyung mengangkat kembali papan yang dijadikan pondasi untuk menyusun puzzle itu. Ternyata ada beberapa potong puzzle yang tidak jatuh ke lantai dan terus menempel disana.

Semua yang melihat terbelalak terkejut. Pasalnya, di atas papan yang dijadikan dasar untuk menyususun puzzle itu, ada beberapa pasang puzzle yang masih menempel dan membentuk sebuah kata.

"A-P-E-L" para penonton mengucapkannya bersamaan.

MC tersenyum, "Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui jawabannya sebelum semua puzzle ini dibalik?"

"Itu," Hankyung mengambil satu potong puzzle yang terjatuh di tanah. "Potongan puzzle yang tidak bisa dibalik, dibaliknya tidak terasa apa-apa, tapi jika potongan puzzle yang tangah menempel ini mengandung suatu lem kertas, yang sedikit tidak terasa jika di setuh oleh tangan tetapi akan langsung merekat kuat jika ditempelkan dengan kertas lainnya." Hankyung membolak-balikkan potongan puzzle yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Awalnya saya merasa aneh dengan perbedaan lapisan di balik potongan puzzle. Mengapa ada dua jenis yang berbeda? Namun ketika saya sadar bahwa jumlah potongan yang memiliki serat yang berbeda ini lebih sedikit dari yang lainnya, jadi timbul suatu pemikiran lain. Ketika saya membalikkan semua potongan ini menjadi warna yang sama, sebenarnya saat itu pula saya menyusun semua potongan puzzle itu di dalam kepala saya, lalu karena saya mengelompokkan potongan puzzle minoritas itu di tempat lain tanpa merubah posisinya sebagai kesatuan, saya akhirnya mendapatkan kata itu sebelum membalikkan semua puzzle-nya."

Semua yang mendengarkan penjelasan Hankyung berdiri melongo. Separuh dari mereka menekuk alisnya tanda mengerti, separuh dari mereka mengerutkan alisnya karena penjelasan Hankyung tampak remang-remang bagi mereka.

Sang MC yang tak mau berpusing-pusing lagi bertepuk tangan puas, "Ya! Akhirnya kita menemukan pemenang di tantangan menyusun puzzle!" semua penonton mengikuti sagn MC, mereka langsung bertepuk tangan secara serentak. Separuh dari mereka ada yang berteriak dan ada pula yang bersiul. Kondisi di ruangan itu tampak seperti di lapangan sepak bola.

Setelah dianugerahkan sebagai pemenang, Hankyung turun dari panggung dengan tenang menuju Kyuhyun. Yong jin memperhatikan Hankyung dengan seksama. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat wajah Hankyung, sebagai seseorang yang tengah mengalahkannya dengan telak.

"Kau hebat!" Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Hankyung dan melemparkan senyum puas ke arah Hankyung. Hankyung yang merasa telah memuaskan Kyuhyun membalas Kyuhyun dengan senyum malu sebagai penghargaan bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Setelah barusan kita dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang bagaikan keajaiban, dengan rasa kagum yang masih membekas di hati kita, marilah kita beranjak ke tantangan selanjutnya. " MC itu membuka kertas kecil yang sedari tadi di pegangnya. "Kita akan melangkah ke pertandingan _Rubic Cube_! Para peserta _Rubic Cube_, silahkan naik ke atas panggung!"

PROK!

PROK

PROK!

PROK

Suara deru tepuk tangan menyambut kedatangan para peserta di tantangan kedua. Kyuhyun yang sudah siap dari tadi melenggang maju ke atas panggung beserta peserta yang lainnya.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, di depan kalian terdapat masing-masing 3 _Rubic Cube_ dengan warna yang telah tercampur. Kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya bukan? Kalian harus menyelesaikan ke tiga_ Rubic_ ini, dan peserta yang menyelesaikannya dengan waktu tercepat, maka ialah pemenangnya!"

WWWUUUUU!

MC itu melihat jam tangannya, "tantangan kedua, dimulai!"

TENG!

Ke 18 peserta terlihat begitu sibuk menyelesaikan satu persatu sisi rubik, waktu telah berlangsung selama beberapa puluh detik.

"Selesai!" salah seorang penonton berteriak tak percaya.

Mendengar teriakan seorang penonton, perhatian MC teralih kepada seorang peserta yang sudah menyelesaikan salah satu rubic yang berada di depannya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia berhasil meyelesaikan satu _Rubic lagi_. Ia menyelesaikan ke-3 _Rubic_ itu dengan waktu kurang dari 2 menit!

MC itu mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan memeriksa ketiga Rubic yang telah di _scrambel_. Matanya membulat sempurna hingga mengangkat lengan Kyuhyun ke udara dan menobatkannya sebagai pemenang tantangan _Rubic_.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 20.12 di sebuah jalan menuju rumah~**

Dua orang namja yang masih memakai seragam sekolah berjalan berdampingan di jalanan malam itu. Salah seorang dari mereka memegang sebuah bungkusan yang cukup besar berisi berbagai macam kaset game, sedangkan seorang lagi sibuk menatap layar PSP-nya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi," panggil laki-laki yang membawa bungkusan berisi CD game itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa menyelesaikan _Rubic_ itu dengan teramat sangat cepat?"

Kyuhyun menekan tombol pause di PSP-nya, menyimpannya sementara di saku celananya, lalu ia merogoh sebuah benda yang ia simpan di ranselnya. Ternyata ia mengeluarkan sebuah _Rubic Cube_.

"Kau tahu? Ada lebih dari 21 rumus untuk menyelesaikan penyusunan _Rubic Cube_, dan ada lebih dari 11 alogaritma yang harus kau kuasai." Kyuhyun mengutak-atik _Rubic Cube-_nya.

"Kau harus melihat polanya terlebih dahulu dan mengambil rumus yang menurutmu akan lebih cepat menyelesaikannya dengan rumus itu." Ia kembali mengutak-atik rubic-nya. "Di Rubic pertama aku menggunakan metode CFOP. Kau tahu itu?"

Hankyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, "CFOP adalah singkatan dari _Cross-F2L-OLL-PLL_ (yang mana semuanya adalah rumus lain yang sering digunakan. CFOP adalah gabungan dari beberapa rumus/metode itu). Nanti aku akan menjelaskannya padamu ketika sampai dirumah."

"Um"

Kyuhyun memandang Hankyung lagi. "Coba lihat," Kyuhyun memperlihatkan Rubic-nya kepada Hankyung. "Pertama-tama kau harus membuat tanda silang pada salah satu sisi warna Rubic Cube. Lebih baik lagi jika kau membuat cross di layer bawah, karena apa?"

Hankyung menggeleng.

"Karena ini akan mempercepat transisi ke tahap F2L, yaitu merupakan singkatan dari _First two Layer_ atau tahap di mana kita menyelesaikan 2 layer pertama. Kita membentuk pasangan lalu memasukkannya ke 4 slot yang tersedia untuk menyelesaikan layer 1 dan 2 sekaligus." Kyuhyun memperlihatkan 3 sisi Rubic yang hampir selesai.

"Setelah itu tahap OLL, kau harus membetulkan seluruh _edge_ dan disusul dengan membetulkan seluruh _coner_ seperti ini. Lalu setelah itu PLL (_Permutation Last Layer_). Disini kita menukar posisi _edge_ dan _coner_ ke tempat semula, hingga menjadi seperti ini." Kyuhyun memperlihatkan _Rubic Cube_ yang sudah memiliki warna yang sama di setiap sisinya.

Mata Hankyung membesar menatap _Rubic_ itu, pandangan matanya menyiratkan kekaguman. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat reaksi Hankyung. "Ini,"

"Apa?"

"_Rubic_ ini untukmu. Sebagai tanda terimakasih atas bantuanmu hari ini."

"_Jeongmal_?"

"_Ne_, aku akan mengajari metode yang lain padamu nanti."

Terlihat senyum bahagia mengembang di wajah Hankyung.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 20.45 di rumah~**

"_Ya_! Kalian kemana saja jam segini baru pulang?" Sungmin yang tengah menunggu kedatangan mereka dari tadi berdiri di depan pintu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ya Hankyung-ah, kemari!" Sungmin menarik tangan Hankyung dan menyeretnya ke ruangan lain.

"Kau kemana saja Kyuhyunie?" tanya Kangin dengan muka masam.

"Jalan-jalan." Muka Kangin kembali masam ketika mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu dari Kyuhyun. Leeteuk yang melihat tingkah mereka hanya tertawa lucu.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 20.47 di dapur rumah~**

"_Ne, waeyo Sungmin-ssi_?" tanya Hankyung penasaran dengan sikap Sungmin yang tiba-tiba.

"_I need your help tomorrow._"

"Apa?"

"Karena besok libur, kau mau menemaniku berjalan-jalan 'kan?"

"Menemanimu jalan-jalan?"

"_Ne_, sebenarnya ada _event_ besar di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan besok. Asal kau bisa ingat semua kode, merk, harga dan model setiap baju di beberapa toko besar di sana, maka kita akan mendapatkan voucher berbelanja selama 1 bulan!"

"_Jeongmal_?"

"_Ne_. Bisa?"

"Boleh"

"_YA! Jotha!_" teriak Sungmin senang.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 10.23 di sebuah toko di pusat perbelanjaan~**

"Yang itu Callia-T2389, harganya 10.000 won, yang sebelahnya Thunder-C6745j, harganya 15.000 won. Lalu yang terakhir Shizukane-G8960, harganya 14.300 won."

"_Ommo.._" para pelanggan yang berkerumun di sana terheran-heran sendiri.

"Terimakasih karena telah menjadi pelanggan setia toko kami, ini voucher belanja dari kami. Sekali lagi terimakasih pelanggan." Manajer toko itu menunduk berterimakasih sambil memberikan voucher belanja kepada Hankyung. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya tertawa-tawa senang.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha, _gomawo_. Karena bantuanmu hari ini kita jadi bisa mendapatkan banyak _voucher_ belanja. Xixixixi." Sungmin terlihat senang sekali dengan lebih dari 10 voucher belanja ada di tangannya.

"_Keundae_ Sungmin-ssi, apakah ini bukan penipuan? Aku bukanlah pelanggan tetap toko mereka."

"Aish! Kau ini, tentu saja ini bukan penipuan sama sekali! Kita tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kita pelanggan toko mereka 'kan? Mereka sendiri yang dengan seenaknya beranggapan seperti itu." Jawab Sungmin cuek.

"Ah, begitu?"

"Tentu saja begitu!" Sungmin memukul punggung Hankyung. "Ah! Ada obral besar-besaran disana! Aku harus melihatnya!" pekik Sungmin, "Kau pulang duluan saja, aku mau ke sana dulu sebentar!" setelah berbicara seperti itu, Sungmin langsung berlari meninggalkan Hankyung.

Hankyung yang tak melihat lagi sosok Sungmin oleh matanya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Lalu di tengah jalan..

BBRRUUGGHH!

Hankyung menubruk seseorang. "_Ah, mianhamnida.._"

"_Gwenchana._." jawab orang yang ditubruk Hankyung itu, mata Hankyung terbelalak ketika melihat wajah orang yang dia tubruk barusan. "Leeteuk-ssi?"

"Ah, Hankyung-ah. Kau rupanya. Mau kemana?" tanya Leeteuk setelah sadar bahwa orang yang berada di hadapannya adalah Hankyung.

"Mau pulang."

"Pulang? Tapi sekarang masih pagi..."

"_Ne_, walau sekarang masih pagi, tapi aku sudah lelah sekali.."

"Hahahaha, gara-gara Sungmin-ah ya?" Hankyung tak menjawab. "Kau mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?"

Hankyung memandang wajah Leeteuk. "_Odi_?"

"Kesuatu tempat. _Kajja_!" Leeteuk segera menggandeng lengan Hankyung.

* * *

.

.

.

**Setelah 30 menit mereka berjalan..**

"Kau merasa kewalahan karena membantu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?"

"_Ani_."

"Hem? Tidak? Padahal kau sudah kelelahan seperti ini." Hankyung tersenyum mendengar perkataan Leeteuk. "Seharusnya kau menolak saja permintaan mereka jika membuatmu lelah."

"Aku hanya ingin membantu mereka jika aku mampu. Itu saja."

"Hem? _Wae_? Itu 'kan merepotkan. Lagi pula mereka bukan saudaramu." Tampak Leeteuk yang dengan terang-terangan menolak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk melihat reaksi Hankyung atas kebersamaan mereka. Apakah Hankyung memang jengah? Atau senang ketika bersama dengan mereka? Itu hanya pancingan semata untuk mengetahui perasaan Hankyung.

Hankyung kembali tersenyum. Pandangan matanya melembut sekarang. "Mereka memang bukan saudara kandungku. Tapi aku sudah merasa dekat dengan mereka semua. Entah mengapa, aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau menolak permintaan mereka."

"Kau ini terlalu baik Hankyung-ah. Siapa tahu mereka hanya memanfaatkanmu, dan mereka dekat denganmu karena kau memiliki kelebihan itu."

"_Ani_, bukan seperti itu juga." Hankyung memandang lurus jalanan. Bunga-bunga berjatuhan di mana-mana. "Aku benar-benar ingin berguna untuk mereka. Tak masalah jika mereka memiliki perasaan itu padaku. Tapi sekarang, yang aku inginkan adalah bisa berada di sisi mereka lebih lama. Bisa tertawa bersama mereka, bisa bahagia bersama mereka. Hanya itulah yang aku inginkan saat ini. Dengan alasan itu, tak cukupkah mereka menjadi keluargaku?" Hankyung memandang Leeteuk haru. Mendengar perkataan Hankyung, Leeteuk tersenyum lembut.

"Di mana kita?" Hankyung mengedarkan pandangannya. Yang nampak hanyalah sekumpulan batu nisan.

"Yo! Leeeuk-ssi!" panggil seseorang dari jauh.

"Kangin-ssi!" Leeteuk membalas panggilan orang itu, ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Ayo kita kesana juga. _Kajja_!" Leeteuk kembali menggandeng lengan Hankyung, mereka berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Kangin.

Oh, rupanya di sana tidak hanya ada Kangin saja, melainkan Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin, Shindong, Siwon, Ryeowook, Henry, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Heechul dan Yesung berkumpul di depan beberapa batu nisan.

"Kenapa semuanya bisa berada di sini?" tanya Hankyung tak mengerti.

"Kami tahu selama ini kau mencari kuburan orang tua dan kakak kembarmu, karena itu kami meminta Siwon untuk mencarinya." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan senyum yang lebar.

Hankyung hanya berdiri diam disana. "Aku tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaan keluargamu, karena itu aku beli saja semua makanan yang kulihat." Ucap Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan satu keranjang besar yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Itu tempat bersemayam keluargamu, tengoklah.." Leeteuk mendorong tubuh Hankyung lembut. Di sana terlihat 3 batu nisan berjajar rapi. **'Han jo'**, '**Ye rin**', dan **'Hangeng**' terpatri indah di atas nisan. Hankyung memandang lekat-lekat ke tiga batu nisan itu.

.

.

PLUK

.

.

Leeteuk menepuk pundak Hankyung pelan. "Kau tidak berada sendirian di dunia ini. Karena kau sudah berkata seperti itu barusan, jadi siap-siap saja menerima kami yang merepotkan ini sebagai keluargamu."

"_Ya_! Kau harus rela menerima Eunhyuk yang menyebalkan ini sebagai saudaramu!" tunjuk Donghae kepada Eunhyuk.

"Iss! Apa-apan sih kau!" Eunhyuk dengan sengaja menggigit jari telunjuk Donghae yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"UUWWOOO! SAKIITT!"

"Hahahahaha..."

Semua tertawa mendengar celotehan Eunhyuk dan Donghae, sementara itu Hankyung menghapus air matanya diam-diam sambil memandang nisan keluarganya.

"_Eomma, appa, hyung. Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku lagi. Kalian tidak perlu setiap malam menemani tidurku lagi. Nan, gwenchanayo.. Aku tidak apa-apa sekarang. Aku punya banyak keluarga untuk berbagi kesedihan dan kebahagiaan sekarang. Kalian bisa pergi dengan tenang, selamat jalan..." _

Angin kembali berhembus lembut siang itu, memainkan rambut yang menari digoda tarian angin. Desau dedaunan terdengar menyejukan jiwa di tengah kondisi mengharukan itu, seolah merapal janji tentang ketenangan yang menjalari hati mereka.

Semua yang berada di sana menunduk takzim, saling beradu harap dan saling mendo'akan satu sama lain. 14 _namja_ berdiri mengelilingi tiga nisan yang berjajar rapi, berterimakasih pada peristiwa yang menimpa mereka selama ini karena sudah mengeratkan hubungan mereka yang kasat mata itu. Untuk beberapa menit, bayangan akan kompetisi itu lenyap dari pikiran mereka, lalu secara berangsur-angsur diganti dengan unggahan keinginan untuk hidup bersama—sebagai saudara, selamanya...

**To be Continued..**

**M-I-N-T-A R-E-V-I-E-W-N-Y-A D-O-N-K**


	12. What The

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Totally Reserved**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul**** 20.39 di rumah~**

"KYAAAAAA!" terdengar suara jeritan seorang wanita di ruangan itu.

"_Waeyo Han Jae-ya_?" tanya seorang wanita yang tampaknya lebih tua dari wanita yang menjerit itu.

"KKYYYAAAAAA!" melihat wanita itu di depannya, spontan wanita itu berteriak lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"_Ya_! Kau ini kenapa? _Ya_! Han Jae-ya?" wanita itu mencengkram pundak Han jae erat dan mengguncang-guncangnya.

"Pergi! Jangan dekati aku! Pergi dari hadapanku!"

"_Ya_! Kau ini kenapa? Ini _eonni_-mu, Han Mi!"

Mendengar penjelasan Han Mi, Han jae membuka matanya pelan. Nafasnya sudah lebih tenang sekarang, tidak saling menderu seperti tadi. "_Eo-Eonni_?"

"Ne, ini _Eonni_."

"_Eonni_!" teriak Han Jae sambil memeluk _eonni_-nya erat. "Tadi aku melihat _eonni_ nonton TV sambil makan. Ketika aku hendak mengejutkanmu, aku melihat kau sedang makan cacing, dan, dan.. " kata-katanya terhenti.

"Dan apa sayang?" tanya Han Mi sambil membelai rambut Han jae lembut.

"Dan, ketika aku semakin dekat di belakang _eonni_, _eonni_ tiba-tiba berbalik dan menampakkan wajah yang menakutkan!" Han Jae semakin erat memeluk tubuh Han Mi. "Wajah _eonni_ seperti habis terbakar dan darah menetes kemana-mana dari luka bakar itu!"

"Luka bakar?"

"_Ne_!"

"Apa, seperti ini?"

TEG!

Desiran aneh tiba-tiba muncul mewarnai degup jantung Han Jae, ia merasakan firasat buruk! Dengan perasaan enggan dalam berbagai jenis, ia perlahan mengendorkan pelukkannya kepada _eonni_-nya itu. Perlahan, perlahan, ia mulai bisa melihat rambut _eonni_-nya. Lalu, ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang langsung wajah Han Mi..

"UUUUWWWWAAAA!"

Terdengar suara teriakan lain yang disusul oleh teriakan Han Jae.

"Issh! Eunhyuk-ah, kenapa kau malah teriak-teriak?" tanya Donghae kesal dengan tingkah Eunhyuk.

"Kalian kenapa malah menonton film yang seperti ini?" dengan nada marah Eunhyuk mengambil _remote_ TV dari tangan Kangin dan mematikan tayangan ketika Han Mi menyayat kulit Han Jae.

"Suka-suka kami 'kan?" jawab Kangin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas karpet berbulu itu. "Kalau tidak mau nonton kau bisa saja pergi 'kan?"

"Tapi aku merasa terganggu Kangin-ssi." Rengek Eunhyuk. "Aku menonton film itu secara tak sengaja ketika aku hendak mengambil air minum ke dapur. Lalu aku menyadari satu hal lagi yang bisa saja terjadi di rumah ini."

"Apa itu?" tanya Heechul sambil memasukkan beberapa keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku sadar, meskipun aku menyengajakan untuk tidak nonton film seperti itu, tapi tetap saja aku akan menontonnya seperti saat ini. Karena itu,"

"_Ne_, karena itu?" tanya Heechul sambil memandang wajah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya. "KARENA ITU KALIAN JUGA DILARANG MENONTON FILM SEPERTI ITU DISINI!"

"_Mwo_? Memangnya kau siapa?" Kangin yang kesal meninju ringan perut Eunhyuk. Donghae segera bereaksi dan memegang kedua lengan Eunhyuk dan menempatkannya di belakang kepala Eunhyuk. Heechul yang melihat kesempatan itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan siap-siap menerjang kaki Eunhyuk dan memberikannya gelitikkan maut.

Tapi sebelum itu semua terjadi,

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Leeteuk yang baru saja pulang dari urusannya.

"Tolong aku Leeteuk-ssi.." Eunhyuk menjulurkan lengannya ke arah Leeteuk, bermaksud meminta pertolongan.

"Hahahaha, kalian sedang bermain ya? Lanjutkan saja." Ucap Leeteuk sambil berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Ya, Leeteuk-ssi! Kau tidak mau menolongku?" Heechul-Donghae-Kangin langsung saling melirik, senyum jahil terlihat menghiasi wajah mereka.

"UUUWWWAAA! Apa yang mau kalian lakukan? _Ya_! Hentikan itu! Hentikan! _Igoma_~"

* * *

.

.

.

**~jam 20.43 di kamar no.1~**

KKRREEEKKK...

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Walau Kibum mendengar seseorang masuk ke kamarnya, namun ia tak menoleh untuk sekadar melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?" tanya Leeteuk kepada Kibum untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak ada yang penting."

"Umm.." Leeteuk bergumam pelan. Kemudian ia mendekat ke tempat Kibum. "Sedang bekerja ya?" Kibum tidak menjawab. "Ngomong-ngomong," Leeteuk merendahkan nada suaranya. "Yang waktu itu membebaskan kami dari para Yakuza itu kau 'kan?"

Kibum tidak bereaksi, ia masih memainkan keyboardnya.

"Hmh, diam berarti iya." Leeteuk berjalan pelan ke ranjangnya.

"Apa maksud kata-katamu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Akhirnya Kibum membuka mulutnya juga.

"Hahahaha." Leeteuk terkekeh. "Tidak usah pura-pura di depanku. Aku tahu itu kau."

Kibum kembali terdiam.

"Bukan hanya karena kau pintar aku curiga padamu. Tapi karena kata-katamu waktu itu, kata-katamu waktu kita sedang dalam perjalanan menjemput Yesung."

Kibum kembali mengingat-ingat peristiwa itu.

* * *

.

.

.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Kenapa kau mengatakan kepada pak Gikwang bahwa kita hanya pinjam saja?" Kangin berucap kesal.

"Kau punya rencana apa Kibum-ssi?" Leeteuk bertanya curiga.

"Rencana?" Kibum tersenyum mengerikan. "Aku tak bisa memaafkan orang yang telah mengganggu dan menambah-nambah kerjaanku..." ia menutup laptopnya. "Akan kubuat mereka menyesal karena telah berhubungan denganku!"

**_FLASHBACK END_**

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku memang sempat kesal saat itu hingga membuat rencana lain untuk para Yakuza itu. Tapi rencanaku tidak pernah terealisasikan karena kau, Sungmin, dan orang yang mengaku ELF itu bergerak duluan." Jawab Kibum tenang.

Mata Leeteuk menyipit menelisik jawaban Kibum, ia memandang sosok yang memunggunginya itu dengan seksama. _"Geurae?_"

"Tentu saja. Mana bisa aku berbicara dengan mereka sedangkan aku sedang berada disampingmu."

"Ah, benar juga ya? Hahahaha." Tawa Leeteuk ketika mendengar jawaban Kibum. "Kau sudah mandi? Kalau sudah aku mau pakai kamar mandinya."

"_Ne_, sudah. Pakai saja."

"Ok!" Leeteuk kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Setelah Leeteuk memasuki kamar mandi itu, Kibum menghembuskan nafas lega. "Hampir saja." Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya saat itu, kemudian memegangi keningnya. "Untung saja waktu itu aku sudah memperkirakan semua kemungkinan dan semua dialog yang mungkin akan diucapkan para Yakuza itu. Kalau tidak, aku akan ketahuan dengan mudah."

* * *

.

.

.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Angin sore yang sedang berhembus di luar ruangan itu berusaha masuk melalui celah-celah kaca jendela.

"Aku sudah menemukan nomor _handphone_ yang digunakan mereka, sekarang tinggal mencari _account_ apapun yang terdaftar dengan menggunakan nomor itu... mencari IP adress yang digunakan oleh mereka, syukur-syukur jika mereka mempunyai akses internet sendiri, kalau mereka memilikinya, aku bisa dengan mudah mentrace IP adress mereka dan menyusup ke dalam laptop mereka"

Kibum tersenyum puas."_**I got you!**_" setelah itu ia masuk ke _drive_ E laptopnya, lalu menginstall sebuah program. Sebuah program yang bisa membaca huruf, sebuah program yang ketika kau mengetikkan kata 'Halo' maka output yang keluar adalah sebuah suara yang mengatakan 'Halo' dalam pengucapan yang sempurna, jenis suara bisa di atur seenak hati sang operator. Lalu, tak lama setelah ia menginstall program itu, ia mempuka _notepad_ dan menuliskan,

"_AKU ELF._"

Lalu ketika ia menekan tombol _'play loud'_ maka terdengar sebuah suara anak kecil yang mengatakan kata-kata, "AKU ELF"

"_Kau sedang apa?_" tanya seseorang dari layar laptopnya yang satu lagi.

"Mengubah teks menjadi suara." Jawab Kibum singkat.

"_Pakai program apa? Vozme_?"

"Ani, aku pakai program buatanku sendiri."

_"Ha? Kenapa susah-susah? Pakai saja aplikasi yang sudah ada._" Kata seseorang itu memberi saran.

"Aku membuat program yang menyimpan setiap teks yang ku_input_ ke dalam sebuah _library_ suara, agar aku bisa mengontrol dan memilih suara mana saja yang akan kuputar."

"_Aha, aku mengerti!_" pria di ujung layar itu menjentikkan jarinya. "_Kau mau menciptakan alibi ya_?" Kibum tersenyum mendengar perkataan temannya itu. "_Kau mau membuat alibi ya? Untuk apa?_" Kibum kembali tersenyum. "Mau melakukan kejahatan apa?"

"_Ani_, tidak mau melakukan kejahatan kok. Aku 'kan sudah berhenti menjadi Hacker Black Hat."

"_Hum, kalau begitu untuk apa?_"

"Untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang."

Orang yang sedang minum di seberang layar itu tiba-tiba tersedak mendengar perkataan Kibum. "_Menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang? Kau? Bagaimana mungkin?_" Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "_Seingatku, waktu SMP dulu ketika ada seorang wanita pingsan di sisimu kau tidak membantunya sama sekali, hanya berdiri diam memperhatikan guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran._" Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "_Bagaimana si cool Kim Kimbum bisa berubah seperti ini. Kau sudah menemukan wanita pujaanmu?"_

"_Ani_, dia seorang _namja_."

"_Uhuk! Uhuk!_" laki-laki itu terbatuk-batuk. "_Namja? Kau ada kecenderungan ke arah sana?_" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Itu juga bukan, aku hanya tak ingin menghilangkan kesempatanku mengungkap sesuatu."

"_Apa sesuatu itu_?"

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang."

"_Hum, begitu?_" ia terdiam sejenak. Tapi ia sudah dengan jelas tahu bagaimana watak Kibum. "_Lalu program seperti apa yang kau buat?_"

"Aku memanfaatkan _subsistem text to speech_ untuk membuat alat ini. Alat ini terdiri dari_ Mikrokontroler_ AT89S8252 dan ISD25120 sebagai komponen utama."

"_Ho, memakai Mikrokontroler AT89S8252 dan ISD25120 ya?_"

"_Ne_, _software _ini disusun menggunakan bahasa pemrograman Borland Delphi 7. _Software_ ini ku_design_ untuk dapat mengenali tiap-tiap suku kata yang dimasukkan dan mencocokkannya dengan data yang terdapat dalam _database_. Setelah ditemukan data yang sesuai dengan suku kata yang dikenali maka diambil _file_ suara untuk di eksekusi menjadi suara pada _speaker_."

"_Hum, bukankah itu sudah umum?_"

"Ne, karena itu aku menambahkan beberapa kelebihan lain."

"_Like what_?"

"Penggunaan _software_ ini tidak dibatasi oleh kapasitas daya baterai karena komputer menggunakan sumber daya langsung dari jala-jala Pusat Penyalur Listrik. Selain itu, _database_ yang digunakan pada softaware ini mampu menyimpan data dengan kapasitas penyimpanan yang lebih besar."

"_Lalu cara kerjanya seperti apa?_"

"Aku memasukkan kata yang akan diubah menjadi suara melalui keyboard. Kata-kata tersebut disimpan ke dalam RAM yaitu ½ dari kapasitas RAM pada alamat terendah. Kata-kata tersebut akan diproses dengan _mikrokontroler_ AT89S8252 dengan memecahnya menjadi suku kata penyusunannya."

"_Ho, lebih mudah seperti itu ya? Lalu fungsi ISD25120_?"

"Tiap suku kata ini mewakili ISD25120 yang berisi suara yang melafalkan suku kata tersebut. Alamat-alamat ISD25120 ini akan disimpan di dalam RAM yaitu ½ dari kapasitas RAM pada alamat tertinggi."

"_Proses selesai?_"

Kibum mengangguk."Setelah semua kata telah diproses dan diperoleh memuat alamat ISD25120 maka _mikrokontroler_ AT89S8252 akan memanggil isi ISD25120 berdasarkan urutan-urutan alamat ISD25120 dengan selang waktu 0.125 detik (waktu untuk melafalkan 1 suku kata rata-rata 0.125 detik)"

"_Wha, lebih detil ya cara kerjanya._"

"_Ne_, selain itu aku juga menambahkan alat pengontrol _output_ suara."

"_Dengan kata lain kau bisa mengontrol kapan suara itu akan di putar tanpa menyentuh program (kasarnya laptop) terlebih dahulu?_" Kibum mengangguk. "_Jadi maksudmu memilih kata-kata dari library adalah untuk melakukan dialog dengan seseorang?_"

"_Ne_. Aku sedang memperkirakan lawan berbicaraku akan berkata apa saja."

"_Ho, begitu?_"

"_Ne_!" Kibum tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

**_FLASHBACK END_**

.

.

.

* * *

**~Pukul 20.56 di kamar mandi Leeteuk dan Kibum~**

PYYAAASSSHHH!

Suara air yang keluar dari keran terdengar deras jatuh di permukaan lantai. Lantai di ruangan basah seketika. _Namja_ itu berjalan menuju _shower_ dan membiarkan air hangat membelai rambutnya.

"Kau bisa saja menggunakan program perubah teks menjadi suara." Bisik Leeteuk dalam hati. "Kau bisa saja berkelit dari segala pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan padamu."

Leeteuk mengambil satu botol shampo berbau _mint_. Senyuman sekilas terlihat di wajahnya."Kau bisa saja menghindar, tapi kau tidak bisa terus sembunyi Kibum-ssi."

"Alasan mengapa kau menggunakan nama ELF, kau takkan menyangka kalau aku mengetahuinya." Leeteuk mematikan air yang sedari tadi terus membasahi tubuhnya itu. Ia menuangkan shampo itu ke telapak tangannya dan menggosok-gosoknya lembut.

"Apa kau lupa dengan pertarungan kita di dunia _Cyber_ 2 tahun yang lalu?" Ia mulai menggosokkan shampo itu ke rambut kepalanya. "Saat itu sangat menyenangkan dan sangat membahayakan. Kau tidak mungkin melupakannya, ELF.."

BBYYYAAASSSSHHHH!

Air hangat kembali menyembur bak air mancur membilas rambut yang penuh dengan busa berbau mint itu.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 16.24 di rumah~**

"Apa yang sedang kau bawa _Miss_ Lau?" tanya Shindong penasaran dengan selebaran yang tak pernah lepas dari tangan _Miss_ Lau sedari pagi tadi.

"Hahahaha..." tawanya.

"_Waeyo_? Dia kenapa sih?" Tanya Kangin tak mengerti. Shindong mengangkat bahunya.

HUUFFTT!

Dengan cekatan Donghae berhasil merebut kertas itu dari _Miss_ Lau.

"Ya! Kembalikan Donghae-ya!" _Miss_ Lau mengejar Donghae cepat.

"Apaan sih ini? Kenapa kau terus membawanya?" Tanya Donghae penasaran dengan kertas yang berada di tangannya. Ia melirik sebentar kertas itu.

CTAK!

Donghae menjentikkan jarinya. Dengan sigap Kangin langsung memegangi _Miss_ Lau.

"_Ya_! Kau juga apa-apaan Kangin-ssi?" teriak _Miss_ Lau berontak.

"KEPADA MISS LAU." Donghae membacakan surat itu keras-keras. Eunhyuk, Heechul, Shindong, Ryeowook, dan Hankyung yang kebetulan sedang berkumpul bersama mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"SEBENTAR LAGI KALIAN AKAN MENGHADAPI LIBUR SEBELUM UJIAN, KARENA ITU SAYA BERPIKIR SANGAT PENTING BAGI PARA PESERTA UNTUK MENGISTIRAHATKAN PIKIRAN MEREKA SELAMA BEBERAPA HARI DI VILLA DAERAH ULSAN. SEMUA PERATURAN JUGA BERLAKU DI SANA. SELAMAT BERSENANG-SENANG!"

"_Mwoya_? Apa ini?" Tanya Donghae bermaksud memperjelas maksud dari surat ini.

"Penyelenggara hendak memberikan kita libur selama 3 hari tahu!" _Miss_ Lau akhirnya bisa lepas juga dari cengkraman Kangin setelah capek berontak.

"_Geuraeyo_?" tanya yang lain.

"_Ne_."

"_Jeongmal geurayo_?"

"NE!"

"Asyik! Yuhuy!" Semua yang berada disana meloncat kegirangan kecuali Hankyung yang hanya tersenyum-senyum saja melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

"_Kajjima-a!_" Teriak Heechul tiba-tiba.

"_Waeyo Chulie-ya?_" Tanya Donghae dan Kangin bersamaan.

"_Chega ijoboroji!_"

"Ha? Lupa apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Ya! Hyukkie-ah!" Heechul kembali berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jari telunjukknya ke arah Eunhyuk.

"_N-Ne_?"

"kau berhutang padaku!"

"Ha? _Onje?_"

"Dulu waktu kau merusak acara masker ku karena teriakanmu itu. Itu membuat kulitku tidak sehat selama 1 minggu."

"Ha? Apa urusannya denganku? Aku 'kan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kalau kau mau meminta ganti rugi seharusnya kau memintanya kepada Sungmin-ah!"

"_Wonji asnemnida!_. Kalau aku berurusan dengan Sungmin-ah, bukan aku yang akan untung, tapi malah aku yang akan rugi nantinya. _Wonji asnemnida!_"

"_Aish! Na do wonji ansemnida!_" Tolak Eunhyuk sambil berkacak pinggang.

DDDUUUAAAGGGHHH!

"AAAAAUUUUUWWWW! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil memegang kaki kanannya yang telah di injak Heechul. "Temani aku belanja pakaian maka aku tidak akan mengganggumu!"

"_Mwo_?"

"Kalau tidak mau, tiap malam aku akan menyelinap ke kamarmu dan memotretmu dalam berbagai macam pose. _Otokhe_?" keringat dingin tiba-tiba mengalir dari kening Eunhyuk. "_Otokhe?_"

"_N-Ne_.." jawab Eunhyuk sambil menundukkan kepala.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 11.21 di pusat Fashion Dong da men~**

"Ya! Hyukie-ya, yang ini bagus sekali. Bukan begitu?" tanya Heechul tak percaya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah baju berwarna merah menyala dengan aksesoris bunga dan bola kecil yang sangat cantik.

"_Ne, ne. Palli-wa!_" Eunhyuk yang takut dikenali memakai topi, syal dan kacamata hitam untuk menyamarkan jati dirinya. Lalu Heechul yang memang eksentrik memakai baju biru besar sepanjang lutut, memakai celana biru tua ketat, rambutnya ia ikat di belakang dan memakai topi dengan _style_ yang sepadan.

"Whoa! Yang ini juga lucu sekali!" Teriak Heechul ketika melihat celana _jeans_ model baru yang sangat terlihat cocok dengannya. "_Otokhe?_" tanya Heechul kepada Eunhyuk sambil memperlihatkan celana _Jeans_ itu.

"_Ne, ne_. Bagus. Kau ini bisa cepat tidak sih?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Bersabarlah!" jawab Heechul acuh tak acuh.

"Issh!" Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi sudah kesal dengan tindakkan Heechul hanya bisa melihat sekeliling untuk menghentaskan rasa kesalnya.

"Ya! Kyuhyunie! Sungmin-ah!" Teriak Heechul tiba-tiba dari belakang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang terkejut langsung melirik ke arah Heechul, lalu melirik ke arah di mana Heechul memandang. "Di sini!" Heechul terlihat melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Eunhyuk langsung melemparkan pandangan ke arah jam 1 dari tempatnya. Lalu tak lama di dapatinya 2 sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi di matanya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berjalan bersamaan ke tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Ya! Eunhyuk-ah! Chulie-ya! Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Sungmin kepada Heechul dan Eunhyuk. "Tumben sekali kalian jalan berdua."

"Hahahaha. Jangan begitu, kalian juga kan jarang sekali terlihat jalan bersama." Jawab Heechul ringan.

"Aku dipaksa dia gara-gara kau tahu!" Sungut Eunhyuk marah.

"Ha? Gara-gara aku?" Tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah, itu bukan hal yang penting." Eunhyuk memandang heran kepada Heechul. "Kalian habis dari mana sebenarnya?"

"Oh, Kami sedang memutar-mutar saja disini. Aku tak ada teman yang bisa diajak. Wookie-ya, Kangin-ssi, Hankyung-ah, Shindong-ssi dan Yesung-ssi sedang bekerja sekarang. Kibumie dan Leeteuk-ssi sedang sibuk, aku tak tahu mereka sedang sibuk apa. _Miss_ Lau katanya sedang membereskan rumah, jadi tidak ada waktu untuk keluar. Donghae-ya sedang sibuk kencan dengan pacar barunya, lalu Siwon-ssi ada urusan pribadi katanya. Karena hanya Kyuhyun yang sedang menganggur, aku jadi mengajaknya pergi."

Heechul dan Eunhyuk langsung memandang aneh Kyuhyun setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sungmin. "Mau-maunya Kyuhyun diajak pergi Sungmin." Mungkin itu yang berada di hati mereka saat ini.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Sungmin kemudian.

"Oh, ini. Hyukie-ya sedang mentraktirku beberapa helai pakaian."

"Beberapa? Janjimu 'kan hanya satu potong saja!" Eunhyuk berkata marah.

"_Geurae_?" Tiba-tiba mata Sungmin membesar. "Kau sedang banyak uang Eunhyuk-ah?"

BBBRRRR!

Eunhyuk bergidik melihat tingkah Sungmin. "Tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan firasat buruk.." gumam Eunhyuk sambil memegang keningnya.

"Kalau sedang banyak uang tak ada salahnya juga kau ikut mentraktirku 'kan? Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan kok!" ucap Sungmin sambil lari ke arah pakaian-pakaian itu. Heechul yang melihat tingkah Sungmin ikut memilih beberapa helai baju lagi.

"Tunggu! Kalian, hei! Kalian tidak bisa seenaknya seperti itu! YA!" teriak Eunhyuk sekuat tenaga. Namun Heechul dan Sungmin tidak mendengarkannya dan terus melanjutkan memilih beberapa pakaian lagi.

SSSYYYUUUTTT!

Tiba-tiba terasa sesuatu menarik-narik baju Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk segera menoleh ke bawah, ke arah baju yang ditarik itu. Di sana ia mendapati sebuah tangan menarik-narik bajunya lembut. Eunhyuk menelusuri siapa pemilik tangan itu sampai akhirnya ia menemukannya.

"Ada apa Kyuhyunie?"

"Itu." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Apa?"

"Di toko game sebelah sana juga sedang ada _discount_ lho.."

"?"

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 20.03 di rumah~**

"_Deroososeyo_!" teriak _Miss_ Lau dari dalam rumah. "Kalian sudah pulang?"

"_Ne_!" jawab Heechul dan Sungmin senang.

Eunhyuk yang tak menjawab panggilan Miss Lau langsung berlalu pergi ke kamarnya dengan muka masam.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Miss Lau sambil berbisik ke arah Heechul dan Sungmin.

"Dia tidak punya uang untuk membeli bajunya sendiri. Karena itu dia marah." Jawab Heechul asal.

"Oh, begitu?" Sungmin mengangguk tanda setuju dengan jawaban Heechul.

"Kalian habis dari mana?"

"Belanja!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"_Mwo_? Bersama Kyuhyun juga?" Tanya Miss Lau ke arah kantong plastik yang dipegang Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_! Kalau dia sih belanja CD game baru." Jawab Sungmin sambil berlalu pergi dengan senang hati.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 08.17 di depan rumah~**

"Wei! Kemana kalian semua? Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Miss Lau yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Mereka masih sibuk membereskan barang bawaan mereka." Jawab Kangin sambil memasukkan beberapa koper milik Heechul dan Kyuhyun ke dalam bagasi mobil.

"Kita akan berangkat dengan berapa mobil?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Dengan 3 mobil saja." Jawab _Miss_ Lau singkat.

"Tapi disini hanya ada 2 mobil."

"Sebentar lagi mobil ke tiga akan datang."

"Begitu?"

.

.

SSSWWWIIINNNGGG!

.

.

Lalu tak lama sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju dan berhenti di depan mereka. Dengan kedatangan mobil itu yang tiba-tiba, otomatis menjadi pusat perhatian mereka di pagi itu.

Tak berapa lama, pintu mobil itu terbuka, lalu dari dalam keluar seorang _namja _berperawakan tinggi dan tampan menghampiri mereka.

"Dokter Zhoumi!" panggil Donghae dan Kangin bersamaan.

"_Ne_?"

"Kau ikut?"

"_Ye._ Penyelenggara memintaku ikut, katanya aku perlu mengawasi sekumpulan anak kecil yang akan pergi berwisata. Makanya memerlukan pengawasan orang dewasa sepertiku."

"Aissh! Aku jadi ingin melihat muka penyelenggara itu, pasti kakek-kakek yang menyebalkan!" desis Kangin sebal.

"Hahahaha, jangan begitu. Dia sebenarnya orang yang baik kok."

"Masa? Memangnya dokter pernah bertemu dengan dia?" Tanya Donghae polos.

"Belum."

"Yaaaaahhh." Ucap Kangin dan Donghae bersamaan.

"_Otokhe_? Sudah siap semuanya?" Tiba-tiba datang Heechul dan Sungmin dari arah teras.

"_Ne_, kita hanya tinggal berangkat saja. Kemana yang lainnya?"

"Mereka sedang bersiap. Sebentar lagi juga keluar." Jawab Heechul sambil masuk ke dalam mobil pertama.

"Ya! Kau main masuk saja!" Teriak Sungmin tak terima. "Kangin-ssi, tolong masukan koperku juga!" perintah Sungmin kepada Kangin, setelah itu ia mengikuti Heechul dan masuk ke dalam mobil pertama.

"_Mwo_?" Tanya Kangin tak percaya. "Aish! Ya sudahlah!" Kangin pun menuruti kemauan Sungmin dan memasukkan koper Sungmin ke dalam bagasi mobil.

"Kangin-ssi, kau sudah tahu rutenya 'kan?" Tanya _Miss_ Lau kepada Kangin, Kangin mengangguk. "kau menyetir dan bertanggung jawab di mobil pertama." Miss Lau memberikan kunci mobil kepada Kangin.

"Oke!" jawab Kangi yakin. "Donghae-ya, panggil Yesung ke sini!"

"Ssiipp!" jawab Donghae yang segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tidak perlu." Yesung yang sudah siap berada di belakang mereka. "Ayo kita pergi!"

"_Rogger_!"

Yesung, Donghae, Heechul, Sungmin dan Kangin sudah berada di mobil pertama sekarang. Tak lama setelah semua anggota mobil pertama lengkap, mereka pun segera melaju dengan lancar menjauh meninggalkan _Miss_ Lau dan dokter Zhoumi.

Selang beberapa menit dari kepergian grup pertama, Eunhyuk dan Hankyung keluar bersamaan. Terlihat Hankyung yang menggandeng Eunhyuk.

"Kau kenapa Eunhyuk-ah?" Tanya _Miss_ Lau heran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Eunhyuk.

Muka Eunhyuk pucat, badannya dingin dan terus bergetar tiada henti. Dokter Zhoumi yang melihat kondisi Eunhyuk segera memeriksa Eunhyuk, namun ia menggeleng. "Eunhyuk-ssi tidak apa-apa. Dia sehat, kenapa dia?"

"_Ajik Mollayo~_ Padahal kemarin dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Hankyung jujur.

"Aneh. Eunhyuk-ah, kau kenapa? _Gwenchana_?" Tanya Miss Lau. Eunhyuk tak menjawab, tatapan matanya kosong, wajahnya pucat pasi, giginya bergemelutuk, dan getaran hebat terus terasa dari sekujur tubuhnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Eunhyuk?

* * *

.

.

.

**Pukul**** 09.24 di mobil dalam perjalanan menuju villa~**

"_Gwenchana_ Eunhyuk-ssi?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir. Ia mengeluarkan jaketnya dan memakaikannya kepada Eunhyuk yang tampak kedinginan.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau bertemu Hangeng lagi?" tanya Shindong yang tidak merasa sungkan membicarakan Hangeng sedangkan Hankyung sedang duduk di kursi depan. Eunhyuk langsung memandang Shindong. "Benar ya?" Shindong yang hanya berkata asal jadi kaget sendiri dengan reaksi Eunhyuk.

"_Ani_." Jawab Eunhyuk pelan.

"Lalu apa?"

"Donghae dan Kangin-ssi cerita tentang seseorang."

"Ha?" Ryeowook dan Shindong bertanya bersamaan.

"Cerita tentang apa?" tanya Zhoumi yang sebenarnya sedang fokus dalam menyetir.

"Katanya," Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya. " Ada kejadian mengerikan yang pernah menimpa villa tempat kita akan menginap nanti."

"Cerita mengerikan?"

"_Ne_, mereka mendengar sendiri cerita itu dari_ Miss_ Lau. Katanya," Eunhyuk menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. " setelah villa itu di bangun, villa itu menjadi tempat istirahat seorang nona muda pemilik villa itu. Katanya nona itu berambut panjang lurus, kulitnya putih, matanya besar dan dagunya tirus."

"Ha? Apa maksudnya menceritakan cerita seperti itu? Kalian bertaruh untuk menaklukan nona muda itu?" tanya Shindong mengira-ngira.

"_Ani,_ bukah itu! Kalian tahu? Nona itu sudah meninggal 20 tahun yang lalu!" Ucap Eunhyuk tercekat. "Dan lagi, dia meninggal bukan karena sakit atau kecelakaan, melainkan meninggal karena dibunuh!"

"Lalu? Kau takut?"

"Itu juga belum semuanya, dengar dulu. Gadis itu sangat suka menari."

"Sepertimu?"

"_Ne_, tapi yang dia suka adalah tarian ballet. Karena dia suka sekali menari, maka ayahnya yang seorang arsitek itu membuatkan sebuah ruangan khusus untuk dia menari."

"Lalu? Tidak seram, ah!"

"Belum sampai bagian itu-nya!" Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya. "Entah mengapa, kata para pelayan di sana setiap lewat pukul 00.33 malam selalu ada musik pengiring _swan-lake_ yang mengalun mendayu-dayu dari dalam ruangan itu."

Shindong dan Ryeowook mendengarkan dengan seksama, sedangkan Hankyung yang duduk di kursi depan bersama dokter Zhoumi fokus pada kegiatannya masing-masing, menyetir dan membaca buku.

"Lalu apa? Apa yang terjadi kemudian?"

"Di suatu malam, ada seorang pelayan yang baru bekerja di Villa itu mendengar alunan musik yang merdu dari ruangan yang tak pernah ia masuki sama sekali. Saat ia mengintip lewat celah-celah pintu, ia melihat seorang gadis dengan gaun putih sedang menari ballet!"

BBBRRRRR!

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk mereka meremang, terkecuali Ryeowook.

"Keesokkan paginya, ketika si pelayan baru menanyakan perihal itu kepada kepala pelayan, kepala pelayan itu malah tersenyum dan berterimakasih karena dia sudah bersedia menemani nona besar. Setelah berkata seperti itu si kepala pelayan menyuruhnya supaya datang lagi keruangan itu."

"Menyuruhnya supaya datang lagi? Kepala pelayan itu tidak memberitahu tentang kejadian sebenarnya?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Tidak!"

"Aneh. Kenapa tidak memberitahunya?" Tanya Shindong.

"Pelayan yang dari awal memang tidak tahu apa-apa kembali mendatangi ruangan itu di waktu yang sama. Lalu, ketika ia mengintip lewat celah-celah pintu, ia kembali melihat seorang wanita yang sedang menari ballet."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi tiba-tiba dari gaunnya yang putih itu perlahan mengalir sesuatu berwarna merah."

"Darah?" nafas Shindong tercekat.

"Benar! Darahlah yang mengalir melalui gaunnya. Si pelayan itu pada awalnya hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sekedar ingin tahu. Ia menggosok-gosok matanya namun cairan merah itu tetap tak menghilang juga. Detik selanjutnya barulah ia sadar bahwa itu bukan ilusi." Eunhyuk menghentikan ceritanya barang sebentar. Keringat dingin meluncur dari pori-pori kulitnya, nafasnya saling menderu, debaran jantungnya saling susul-menyusul.

"Da-darah?" Shindong tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk.

"Si pelayan itu mulai merasa aneh dengan banyaknya darah yang mengalir dari kaki dan tubuh si wanita yang disebut nona besar itu. Tapi, yang lebih aneh adalah si wanita itu tetap menari walau tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak darah!"

"HEG!"

"Tanpa ia sadari, darah itu ternyata mulai merembes ke sela-sela kakinya. Kakinya kini telah tergenang darah. Ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang lengket di sepatunya, ketika ia menundukkan kepalanya, matanya melotot karena terkejut, mulutnya menganga tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Dia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu. 'Ada apa ini? Ada apa ini?' Pertanyaan itu yang selalu berputar tanpa poros di kepalanya bak pita kaset yang telah rusak."

"Lalu, pelayan itu bagaimana nasibnya?"

"Aku dengar keesokkan harinya ia sudah tidak ada lagi di villa itu. Dia sudah lenyap. Dan anehnya, ketika sang keluarga pelayan itu mencarinya ke villa, tak seorang pun yang ingat, bahkan kepala pelayan!"

"Tak seorangpun yang ingat dengan pelayan baru itu?"

"_Ne_. Bukan di sana saja letak keanehan cerita ini."

"Ada lagi?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Suatu hari ada seseorang dari pihak televisi yang mendengar cerita itu dan menyengajakan diri untuk mencari ruangan yang disebut sebagai _memory room,_ tapi orang itu tak pernah menemukan ruangan seperti itu di villa."

"Ha?"

"Ruangan itu tidak ada! Padahal jelas-jelas dari cetak biru villa itu telah digambarkan bahwa sebuah ruangan dansa telah dibangun untuk nona itu."

"Namun ruangan itu tidak ada?"

"Tidak ada!"

"Tenang saja Eunhyuk-ah. Kita hanya tinggal mengikuti ceritanya saja." Ucap Shindong percaya diri. "Pertama, kita jangan sampai bangun lewat tengah malam, kalau tiba-tiba bangun pun kita harus segera tidur lagi." Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju. "Lalu yang kedua, jika kita mendengar suara instrumen yang mengalun, maka kita jangan sampai menghampirinya, lebih baik kita menemui anggota yang lainnya." Eunhyuk kembali mengangguk.

Shindong membetulkan letak tempat duduknya. "Lalu yang paling penting, kita jangan sampai sendirian! Oke?"

"_Ne_!" jawab Eunhyuk sangat setuju. "Tapi Shindong-ssi, ceritanya tidak hanya berhenti di sana saja.."

"Masih ada lagi?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Ada beberapa keanehan yang terjadi di villa itu, seperti tiba-tiba ada handuk basah di tumpukkan handuk padahal tidak ada yang memakainya sama sekali. Lalu ada langkah kaki di lorong-lorong villa, dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa seorang wanita."

"_Jeongmal?"_

"_Ne!"_

"Berarti kita harus lebih berhati-hati." Ucap Shindong serius. Eunhyuk mengangguk tegas.

"Kita sudah sampai!" Ingat dokter Zhoumi kepada para penumpang.

"_Jeongmal?_" Mereka mendongakkan kepala mereka keluar jendela. Lalu dilihatnya sebuah bangunan mewah berdiri megah dari kejauhan. Bangunan itu berwarna putih bersih, lumayan sangat tinggi mengingat bangunan itu berada di puncak bukit.

"_Ommoo_.. Besar sekali." Gumam Shindong kagum. Mata Hankyung terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Ya—ampun.."

"Berapa jumlah kamarnya ya kira-kira?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Aku dengar dari _Miss_ Lau katanya ada sekitar 156 ruangan di dalam villa itu."

"_Mwo_?" Ucap Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Shindong bersamaan. "Banyak sekali, padahal hanya villa saja."

"Um, benar." Dokter Zhoumi membenarkan.

Dengan lihai dokter Zhoumi membelokkan mobilnya ke pekarangan villa itu. Gaya menyetir dokter Zhoumi yang tenang sungguh memperlihatkan kepribadiannya yang juga seperti itu.

Mereka tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi, ketika dokter Zhoumi menginjak rem mobilnya, mereka langsung turun melompat dari mobil seperti anak kecil. "Whaaa!" Teriak Shindong senang, sedangkan Eunhyuk masih dengan muka muramnya.

"Selamat datang." Sambut seorang pria dengan jas hitam rapi, di kerah kemeja putihnya tersemat dasi kupu-kupu yang selaras dengan stelan baju yang ia kenakan. Beberapa pelayan dari kiri dan kanan mereka pun ikut menyambut sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Wah, sambutannya hangat sekali!" ucap Shindong tak percaya.

"_Ne_!" Ryeowook tersenyum setuju. Ia membentangkan ke dua tangannya, lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"_Gamsahamnida_, yang lainnya sudah tiba?" tanya dokter Zhoumi kepada pria tua yang sepertinya adalah kepala pelayan di villa mewah itu.

"Belum, Anda lah yang pertama tiba." Alis dokter Zhoumi saling bertaut ketika mendengar jawaban dari kepala pelayan.

"Belum tiba?"

"_Ne_."

"_Waeyo?_"

"_Moregessemnida_ (saya tidak tahu), tidak ada kabar apa-apa dari Henry. Yang saya tahu hanyalah Anda semua yang baru tiba hari ini di sini. Mungkin mereka terlambat."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari kepala pelayan Villa, dokter Zhoumi segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya. "Katanya grup pertama belum tiba disini."

"_Mwo? Waeyo?_"

"Sepertinya mereka terlambat, kita yang tiba paling pertama disini."

"Ha? _Jeongmal?_" seru Shindong senang. "_Kajja_ Eunhyuk-ah!" ajak Shindong sambil menarik lengan Eunhyuk dan membawanya ke dalam villa. Ryeowook dan Hankyung saling berpandangan, kemudian mereka pun mengikuti jejak Shindong dan Eunhyuk.

"WWWAAAAA!"

Shindong berteriak takjub ketika masuk ke dalam villa. Lantai yang terbuat dari marmer berkualitas tinggi, lampu gantung yang megah menjuntai bak permata yang rimbun menggelayut di dahan pohon, guci, pas bunga, lukisan dan barang-barang hiasan lainnya menghiasi villa itu cantik.

Ryeowook tersenyum-senyum senang dengan pemandangan yang berada di depan matanya, Hankyung hanya berdiri menganga melihat semua keajaiban di hadapannya, Shindong berlari-lari riang mendatangi setiap barang, sedangkan Eunhyuk..

"Eunhyuk-ssi, jangan pikirkan itu lagi. Mungkin saja cerita itu tidak benar." Ucap Ryeowook meyakinkan.

"Mana bisa aku tidak memikirkannya, aku bahkan sedang berada di tempat yang ada di dalam cerita!" Eunhyuk memasang muka masam yang benar-benar masam. "Lebih baik aku bersama Sungmin-ah selama 1 hari daripada harus tinggal di dalam villa ini selama 3 hari." Ia bergidik sendiri.

"Aish, kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, penyelenggara sudah berbaik hati memberikan kita liburan." Ucap Shindong sambil menepuk punggung Eunhyuk. Namun pikiran Eunhyuk entah sedang bepergian kemana.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 20.34 di Villa~**

"Aneh, mereka sudah terlambat seharian ini. Sebenarnya ke mana mereka?" Tanya Ryeowook khawatir.

"Nomor mereka tidak ada yang bisa dihubungi seorangpun. Tidak ada yang aktif.." Shindong menutup teleponnya. Matanya membulat sempurna, degup jantungnya terdengar keras.

Eunhyuk yang duduk meringkuk di sofa hanya bisa melamun dengan pikiran liar akan kejadian aneh yang diceritakan Kangin dan Donghae sebelum berangkat ke sini.

"Aku akan menyusul mereka saja!" ucap Dokter Zhoumi sambil mengambil jaket putihnya dari sofa.

"Sebaiknya jangan tuan." Larang kepala pelayan yang belakangan diketahui bernama Park Min Soo.

"_Ha? Waeyo?_"

"Waktu Anda ke sini, anda melewati rute Jalan terusan Dong Da Men 'kan?"

"_Ne._"

"Kenapa Anda mengambil rute yang lebih memutar? Kenapa tidak mengambil rute jalan yang lebih pendek seperti jalan Kang Eun Chan?" Tanya Pak Min Soo lagi.

"Um, awalnya aku hendak melalui jalan Kang Eun Chan, tapi sebelum memasuki rute jalan itu, di pintu masuk Kang Eun Chan sudah tertimbun tanah longsor, karena itu aku mengambil rute yang memutar."

"Begitu?"

"_Ne_."

"Benar seperti itu? Anda benar melihat reruntuhan tanah dan batu di pintu masuknya?" Tanya pak Min Soo bersikeras.

"_Ne. Wae_? Yang lainpun melihatnya, iya 'kan?" Tanya dokter Zhoumi kepada yang lainnya. Semua mengangguk. "Benarkan Hankyung-ah? Kau juga melihatnya 'kan?"

"_Ne_, memang ada reruntuhan tanah longsor di pintu masuk jalan itu.

Pak Min Soo tampak berpikir keras. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar.

"_Gwenchana ahjussi?_" tanya dokter Zhoumi sambil memegang kedua lengan pak Min Soo.

"_Naneun gwenchanayo.._ Hanya saja,"

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Salah seorang karyawan di sini pergi ke kaki bukit tak lama setelah kalian tiba disini."

"Lalu?"

"Tolong panggil Mi Rin kemari!" Perintah pak Min Soo kepada pelayan lain yang selalu mendampinginya. Semua saling berpandangan, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan pak Min Soo.

Beberapa lama kemudian muncul seorang pelayan wanita bertubuh kecil yang didampingi dengan pelayan pria yang terlihat tegap di sampingnya, rupanya pelayan pria tadi adalah pelayan yang diminta untuk memanggil Mi Rin.

Setelah tiba di hadapan mereka, Mi Sin langsung memberi hormat selayaknya kepada para tamu.

"Mi Rin, jam berapa kau turun ke kaki bukit?" Tanya pak Min Soo kepada Mi Rin.

Mi Rin awalnya terlihat tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan pak Min Soo, tapi ia tetap menjawab. "Pukul 11 siang."

"Kau menggunakan jalan yang mana?"

"Saya menggunakan jalan Dong Da Men."

"Saat sampai pada petigaan menuju kota, kau melintasi rute Kang Eun Chan?" Mirin mengangguk. "Apa di sana terjadi longsor?"

"Ha? Longsor? _Ani_, jalan Kang Eun Chan masih seperti biasa."

"Apa?" Dokter Zhoumi dan Shindong bertanya bersamaan. Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pak Min Soo dan Mi Rin.

"Benarkah jalanan itu tidak ditutupi oleh tanah longsor?"

"Anda ini bicara apa? Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak lewat jalan Kang Eun Chan?"

Mi Rin tampak gugup, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah pak Min Soo, kemudian menunduk lagi. "Kalau untuk itu, Anda pasti lebih tahu dari saya."

"Baiklah, kembali ke tempatmu!"

"Ne." Setelah berpamitan, Mi Rin segera berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa maksud kata-katanya tadi?" Tanya Euhyuk tak mengerti .

Pak Min Soo berdehem ringan.

"Sebenarnya ada sebuah keanehan disini," ia memulai bercerita. "Keanehan itu bermula dari jalan Kang Eun Chan."

"Aneh seperti apa maksud Anda?"

"Ada kalanya jalan itu terlihat seperti tertutup oleh tanah longsor, tapi sebenarnya tidak ada longsor sama sekali."

"Mwo?"

"Dugaan saya, mengapa teman-teman Anda terlambat adalah karena melalui jalanan itu."

"Mengapa melalui jalan itu bisa menjadi penyebab keterlambatan mereka? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali." Keluh dokter Zhoumi.

"Jalan itu terlihat seperti jalanan biasa pada umumnya, karena rutenya yang lebih pendek dari rute yang lain, maka banyak sekali orang yang mengambil rute ini. Tapi, " pak Min Soo nampak ketakutan, getaran di tubuhnya semakin terasa saja.

"Tapi apa?"

"Orang-orang yang mengambil rute itu tidak ada yang pernah bisa kembali."

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 22.29 di sebuah kamar~**

"Kau percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pak Min Soo?" Tanya Shindong di balik balutan selimut yang tampak besar itu memberikan efek tambun dua kali lipat dari bentuk tubuhnya yang biasa.

"Entahlah, tapi ini aneh, sungguh aneh." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Sudah aku bilang! Sudah aku bilang!" Eunhyuk yang kehilangan kesabaran berteriak-teriak di dalam kamar seperti orang gila.

"Eunhyuk-ssi.." gumam Hankyung pelan.

"Sudah aku bilang! Kita jangan pergi kesini, tapi kalian tidak mau dengar!"

"Tapi Eunhyuk-ssi, bisa saja mereka belum sampai karena mobil mereka mogok di tengah jalan, atau mereka sedang mengerjai kita 'kan?" Ryeowook memberikan berbagai macam kemungkinan.

"_Ani_! Tidak mungkin. Jika mobil mereka mogok, harusnya mereka memberi kabar kepada kita! Jika seandainya mereka mengerjai kita, memangnya untuk apa? Tidak ada kerjaan sekali!"

Semua kembali terdiam, berpikir sejenak.

"Dokter Zhoumi ke mana?"

"Dia sedang memeriksa catatan sejarah daerah ini di perpustakaan." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Tidak ada yang menemani dia?" Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Ryeowook, Shindong dan Hankyung. "Dia sendirian?" Eunhyuk bertanya tak percaya.

"Biar aku yang menemaninya." Ucap Hankyung, setelah itu ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"_Ne_, hati-hati Hankyung-ah!" Teriak Shindong mengingatkan.

"_Ne_." Jawab Hankyung dari kejauhan.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 23.27 di sebuah kamar~**

Shindong tak percaya dengan yang terjadi saat ini, tangannya kaku memegang _Handphone_ yang terus mengeluarkan nada sibuk. "_Handphone_-nya tidak aktif.."

"Apa?"

"Sudah kucoba berkali-kali, tapi _Handphone_ Hankyung dan dokter Zhoumi tidak aktif.."

"Aku akan melihat kondisi mereka." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Ryeowook langsung meninggalkan kamar yang ditempati mereka.

"_Jamsi gidariseyo_!"

"_Mwoya_?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menoleh ke arah Shindong yang memanggilnya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi sendiri. Biar Eunhyuk yang menemanimu Wookie-ya."

"_Mwo? Wonji ansemnida!_" Tukas Eunhyuk cepat.

"Kau tidak mau? Bagaimana kita bisa membiarkan Ryeowok pergi sendirian?"

"Aku tidak mau keluar dari ruangan ini. Kau sendiri tahu 'kan bagaimana jadinya kalau jalan-jalan tengah malam disini?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menekuk lututnya rapat.

"Terserah padamu. _Kajja_!" Shindong dan Ryeowook akhirnya meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang terdiam di kamar sendirian.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 00.32 di sebuah kamar~**

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada diri sendiri sambil memegangi lututnya yang tertekuk rapat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah kiri atasnya, "sudah pukul 00.12.." gumamnya pelan.

Ia menarik selimut dari kakinya, lalu membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut itu. Dengan perasaan was-was dan hati yang tak tenang ia mengawasi keadaan sekitar dengan mata terbuka. "Aisshh! Mereka lama sekali!"

"UUUUWWWWOOOOO..!"

DEG!

Degup jantungnya serasa melompat tinggi ketika mendengar suara teriakan. DAG DIG DUG suara jantung memicu rasa takut yang semakin menjadi.

"Shindong-ssi?"

Nafasnya saling memburu seperti habis lomba lari estafet, antara pergi melihat keadaan keluar dan duduk berdiam diri di kamar, ia sulit sekali memilih di antara dua pilihan itu.

"_O-otokhe_?" giginya bergemelutuk, wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat. Ia kemudian sadar, jika ia terus berada di kamar mungkin saja ia akan aman. Tetapi, apakah ia akan senang dalam keadaan aman sementara ia tidak mengetahui kondisi teman-temannya sendiri?

Dengan seluruh keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, ia mulai melangkah maju keluar dari ruangan itu. Selangkah, demi selangkah.

Ia mulai menelusuri gorong-gorong yang teramat sepi di villa itu, matanya bermain dengan pemandangan sekitar. Hatinya kadang menciut karena suasana tengah malam yang sangat mengusik pemikirannya, lalu tiba-tiba menjadi raksasa ketika buah pemikiran menelurkan ingatan akan keberadaan teman-temannya.

Ia beranjak dari satu sisi ke sisi lain, dari suatu ruangan ke ruangan lain.

SSSYAAHH...

Tiba-tiba sesuatu berkelebat di belakangnya, Eunhyuk langsung menoleh ke belakang. Tak ada siapapun.. "Apakah itu hanya imajinasiku saja yang terlalu berlebihan?" bantinnya bersua ragu.

Eunhyuk mulai meneruskan perjalanannya lagi.

"Hihihihihi..."

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya meremang, imajinasi liar bermain di pikirannya. "Suara apa itu?" batinnya bertanya-tanya. "Seperti, suara tawa seorang wanita.."

TEG!

Ingatannya langsung loncat ke pembicaraan mereka tadi pagi mengenai keanehan-keanehan yang sering terjadi di dalam villa. Jantungnya naik turun dengan cepat.

Tanpa menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, Eunhyuk memantapkan langkahnya dan mulai bergerak lagi. "Aish! Kenapa ruangan di villa ini banyak sekali? Mana hampir sama semua.." Bisik Eunhyuk pada diri sendiri berusaha menghentaskan rasa kesepian yang hampir merongrong seluruh akal sehatnya.

"Teng... Teng... Dreng... Teng..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar alunan musik dari ruangan yang tak jauh dari sana. Jantungnya serasa hampir meledak! Tanpa kecuali, Eunhyuk langsung menyusuri lorong itu dan berusaha menghiraukan panggilan ajaib itu.

Kini suara itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Tentu saja, karena ia baru tiba di lantai 4. Letak perpustakaan di lantai pertama villa, sedangkan mereka di tempatkan di kamar paling atas villa; lantai 6. Dengan perasaan yang sudah lebih tenang, Eunhyuk mulai meniti jalan menuju tangga selanjutnya, yang menurut penuturan pak Min Soo tadi siang tentang perkenalannya terhadap villa ini, bahwa tangga menuju lantai selanjutnya selalu berada bersebrangan dengan tangga sebelumnya. Karena itu Eunhyuk harus menyisir kembali lantai 4 itu.

"Teng... Teng... Dreng... Teng..."

Kupingnya serasa menangkap sesuatu yang aneh lagi, suara itu kembali mengalun di lantai ini! Eunhyuk semakin mempercepat langkahnya, ia mulai berjalan cepat, kemudian berlari kecil, hingga berlari dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha lari dari kejaran musik itu.

Ia sadar benar bahwa ruangan tempat musik itu berasal tepat berada di depannya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengendurkan kecepatan larinya. Ia berhasil melalui ruangan terkutuk itu dengan lancar.

TAP!

Tapi ia langsung berhenti tak jauh dari ruangan itu. Alisnya tertekuk tak percaya, tubuhnya berputar 180 derajat dan dengan langkah pelan namun pasti, ia melangkah menuju ruangan itu.

"Donghae-ya?" Ia bergumam sendiri. Rupanya ia mendengar suara tawa Donghae dari ruangan itu, tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, ia mulai mendekati pintu. Pintu dari kayu mapple itu ternyata tidak tertutup sepenuhnya! Karena pemandangan di dalam ruangan hanya bisa sedikit terlihat, Eunhyuk mendekatkan kepalanya ke pintu itu.

Suara alunan musik semakin terdengar jelas. Matanya terbelalak karena terkejut. Eunhyuk tak menemukan sosok Donghae di sana, ia tak menemukan sosok teman-temannya di sana. Mulutnya menganga lebar, ia tak bisa beranjak dari tempat mengintipnya saat ini.

Seorang gadis, dengan gaun putih yang ringan menari di tengah ruangan itu. Tariannya sungguh indah, teramat sangat indah hingga membius kesadaran Eunhyuk yang tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Namun kesadaran Eunhyuk kembali seketika.

CCRREEETTT

Ia merasakan ada benda cair yang tak sengaja ia injak. Ia melepaskan pandangannya dari wanita cantik itu menuju sesuatu yang menggelitik rasa penasarannya. Matanya kembali menyiratkan ketidak percayaan, sesuatu mirip air—namun berwarna merah mengalir deras di sekitar kekinya.

Dengan perasaan ragu, ia kembali mengangkat pandangannya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti ketika kali ini ia melihat dengan jelas wanita yang tengah menari ballet itu ternyata hanyalah sosok transparan tanpa tubuh!

Pikirannya disergap rasa panik tingkat tinggi, tubuhnya bergejolak hendak berontak dari keadaan yang mengungkungnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, ia langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.52 dini hari. Eunhyuk yang panik tentu saja tidak memperhatikan hal kecil seperti itu. Ia terus berlari menuju ruangan yang ia ingat, ruang tidur para pelayan!

Ia menambah kecepatan larinya. Ia langsung berbelok ketika melihat persimpangan di depan. Nafasnya saling memburu, keringatnya saling bercucuran.

* * *

.

.

.

**~Pukul 02.02 di kamar pelayan~**

Kosong...

Eunhyuk sudah mendatangi setiap kamar yang berada di ruangan yang sangat luas itu, namun ia tak menemukan seorang pelayan pun. Ia langsung ingat akan sesuatu! Sedari tadi, selepas berpisah dengan pak Min Soo, ia tidak menemukan pelayan satu pun. Lalu seletah berpisah dengan teman-temannya, ia juga tak menemukan keberadaan pelayan seorangpun. Darahnya berdesir, adrenalinnya terpacu cepat, tubuhnya limbung karena goyah.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali menjauh dari ruangan pelayan menuju perpustakaan, berusaha menemukan keberadaan Hankyung, dokter Zhoumi, Shindong dan Ryeowook. Walau peluh telah membasahi kemejanya, ia tetap tak melambatkan laju kakinya.

Ia berada di lantai 2 sekarang.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Tiba-tiba terdengar deru langkah yang sangat berat dari arah belakangnya.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Kali ini langkah itu terdengar semakin cepat. Seperti seseorang yang berusaha mengejarnya. Eunhyuk mempercepat larinya. Tapi seseorang dari belakangpun juga mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Tangga menuju lantai satu sudah terlihat di depan matanya. Dengan perasaan was-was ia mulai meniti tangga itu satu persatu.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, ia juga sedang menuruni tangga!

Eunhyuk yang panik karena keadaan itu tak melihat lagi keadaan sekitar hingga ia menabrak ke sana ke mari. "Di balik pintu ini ada aula yang besar, di kiri aula itu adalah perpustakaan. Aku hanya harus melewati pintu ini, maka aku akan segera sampai di perpustakaan!" tekad Eunhyuk.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari keberadaan Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk enggan menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

.

BBBRRAAAKKK!

.

.

.

Eunhyuk berhasil membuka pintu besar itu!

.

.

.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

.

.

.

Terdengar suara teriakan banyak orang ketika Eunhyuk keluar dari balik pintu.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYUKKIE-YA!"

Mereka kembali meneriakkan kalimat itu. Eunhyuk bengong tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya.

GGRRAAABBB!

"Kena kau!" teriak seseorang dari belakang sambil melemparkan kue ke muka Eunhyuk yang masih bingung.

"Hahahahahaha..."

Suara tawa melebur menjadi satu. Eunhyuk masih saja terlihat bengong walau wajahnya sudah dilumuri kue.

"_Saengil Chukahamnida Eunhyuk-ah_!" teriak Kangin sambil melempar Eunhyuk ke udara, yang lainpun segera mengikutinya.

"Tunggu." Ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

"_Ne_?"

"Tunggu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" Eunhyuk mengeraskan suaranya. Semua orang langsung menurunkan Eunhyuk kembali. "Ada apa ini?"

"Kau tidak ingat sekarang hari ulang tahunmu?" tanya Donghae kepada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng.

"Ulang tahunku?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Donghae-ya, kau berada disini?" Ia berteriak kegirangan melihat Donghae berada di depannya. Ia kemudian memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Hankyung, Shindong, Ryeowook, dokter Zhoumi, Leeteuk, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Henry, dan yang lainnya berkumpul di tengah aula yang tengah dihias oleh balon berbagai warna dan hiasan yang lainnya.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya tak percaya sambil memegang mereka satu persatu, memeriksa apakah mereka benar-benar dalam keadaan baik atau tidak.

"Kangin-ssi, suara langkah kaki di belakangku itu kamu?"

"_Ne_! Hahahaha." Jawab Kangin sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Eunhyuk.

"Lalu cerita hantu itu, jalan Chang Eun Kang itu?"

"Itu semua bohong Hyukkie-ya.." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Bohong?"

"Ne, hantu wanita yang sedang menari balet juga, lalu tawa seorang wanita juga, bahkan cerita tentang hantu itu juga. Semuanya karangan Wookie-ya!" Tunjuk Donghae kepada Ryeowook.

"_Mwo?_ Semua itu bohong?" Biji matanya hendak keluar dari kelopak mata ketika dia berkata seperti itu.

"_Ne, mianhe.._" ucap Ryeowook cepat.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Untuk teknisnya sih kami serahkan kepada Kibum, Sungmin, Heechul dan kangin." Jawab Leeteuk. Eunhyuk segera melirik ke arah mereka.

"Sebenarnya kami semua telah tiba sebelum grup 2." Ucap Sungmin. "Tentu saja untuk mempersiapkan segala macam perlengkapan kami berkunjung ke sini satu hari sebelumnya."

"Ne, semuanya dimulai dari Kangin yang meruntuhkan tanah di jalan itu dan membersihkannya kembali setelah kalian lewat. Lalu Sungmin yang memasang tape recorder di ruangan setiap lantai, Heechul yang menjadi sosok wanita dan mengikutimu, lalu kadang memperdengarkan suara tawanya. Karena kau tak kunjung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, maka Donghae masuk terlebih dahulu dan memancing kau dengan suara tawanya agar kau segera masuk."

Eunhyuk terlihat tidak percaya dengan semua yang ia dengar. Ia kadang tersenyum, terkadang terlihat masih bingung. "Tapi aku melihat hantu wanita itu! Ia tembus pandang!"

"Itu hanya hologram." Jawab Leeteuk kembali. "Kibum yang membuatnya. Ia memutar video seorang wanita yang sedang menari ballet dan memantulkannya lewat beberapa proyektor dari ruangan itu, hingga terlihat wanita itu sedang menari dalam wujud 3 dimensi."

"_MWO_?" Eunhyuk terlihat kaget sekali. "Ba-bagaimana, kalian bisa melakukan hal seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja demi ulang tahun mu yang ke 17! Kami berencana menjadikannya sebagai ulang tahun yang tak terlupakan!" Jawab Heechul senang.

"Berdasarkan data dari Siwonlah kami berani mengambil acara pada jam-jam segini."

"Kalau tidak salah, kau lahir pukul 2.12 pagi kan?" Tanya Siwon dengan senyum yang masih mengembang. Eunhyuk mengangguk, kali ini ia merasa sangat terharu.

"Mengapa kalian semua memperlakukanku seperti ini?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Padahal kita baru kenal beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi mengapa kalian.." Semua tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk, termasuk dokter Zhoumi, lalu semuanya mendekati Eunhyuk dan merangkulnya.

"_Keundae_.." gumam seseorang. "Hyukkie-ya, mengapa kau bisa begitu takutnya dengan hantu?" Semua menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to :**

Neemarishima

.

.

**Regrads and thanks to :**

Pipit-SungminniELFishy

Revisca

Sapphire Pearls

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie

LittleLiappe

.

.

.

**My pleasure, thanks to :**

Mentari Lacamara

CasShawoLasting

Teeya

K.r.y

.

.

.

**Always Thanks to :**

chachaku felice

jongwoonieswife-sj

Ichigo

ZuZiZu-ZuZu

Ssiidictator

KagamiYuuki

Aokikumiko

thaELF

Kim Ryesha

han gyn

craziersister

Hyukkie Akira

AM-NYM

shin young rin

basilic elder

NoName

KyuHae D

Imah Hyun Ae

kim vhi vian

.

.

.

**And of course thanks to :**

Kepada semua reviewer yang tak dapat saya sebutkan satu persatu, mari persering penampakan kalian di fic ini! ^^ *emang apaan* hahahaha terimakasih juga kepada pembaca yang sudah menandai saya sebagai author favorit dan menandai fic saya dalam list fic favorit. Hug and Chu you all~ ^^ CCUUUPPP MUUAAACCCHHHH!

.

.

.

Nah, mari di

**R-E-V-I-E-W L-A-G-I ^^ **


	13. Hyukie competition and new comer

**Untuk scene kompetisi perebutan teater diadaptasi dari manga W Juliet ;)**

.

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Totally Reserved**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Pukul 02.40 di ruang utama villa~**

* * *

"_Keundae.._" gumam seseorang. "Hyukie-ya, mengapa kau bisa begitu takutnya dengan hantu?" semua menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

Sorak sorai di ruangan itu memudar perlahan, semua memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, ingin mengetahui penyebab ketakutan Eunhyuk yang teramat sangat kepada hantu. Eunhyuk terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku—tidak tahu persisnya alasan mengapa aku bisa sampai takut kepada hantu. Tapi hanya satu hal yang kuingat dengan jelas di masa laluku."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku pernah mempunyai teman, anak itu sangat dekat denganku. Mungkin dia baik..."

"Ha? Apa maksudnya dengan 'mungkin'?" tanya Yesung yang merasa aneh dengan apa yang telah diucapkan Eunhyuk.

"Um, saat aku berusia 8 tahun aku mengalami kecelakaan yang serius. Karena itu semua ingatanku dari kecil sampai sebelum kecelakaan itu lenyap. Karenanya, aku tak bisa mengingat anak itu lagi."

"Kau bisa saja menanyakannya kepada orang tuamu 'kan?" tanya Sungmin gemas dengan perilaku Eunhyuk di masa lalu.

"Sudah. Awalnya aku mengetahui keberadaan anak itu di masa laluku ketika aku selalu mendapatkan mimpi seram selama dua tahun terakhir setelah mengalami kecelakaan. Mimpiku selalu berkaitan dengan hantu..." Eunhyuk bergidik sendiri. "Karena takut, aku jadi menceritakan kondisiku kepada orang _eomma_ dan _appa_. Lalu orang tuaku bercerita tentang seorang 'teman' dari masa lalu."

Eunhyuk memandang wajah teman-temanya dengan perasaan takut. "Kata mereka, dulu aku sering bercerita tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai jas dan dasi kupu-kupu. Wajah anak itu sangat tampan hingga aku merasa iri padanya. _Eomma_ bercerita, kalau dulu aku sering ditemani anak itu ketika mereka sedang bekerja atau ada kesibukan."

"Oh, bagus dong! Temanmu benar-benar baik..." sela Kangin.

"Aku juga awalnya berpikir seperti itu. Tapi lama-lama bayangan akan dirinya selalu hadir secara tak sengaja. Aku ingat waktu dia berpura-pura mati, ia tergeletak di lantai rumahku tanpa sebelah tangannya. Aku menjerit histeris, ia terus meminta tolong padaku untuk menemukan tangannya. Katanya tangannya telah di potong oleh hantu wanita yang bersembunyi di loteng rumahku. Saat mendengar ada suara gaduh yang berasal dari loteng, aku langsung pingsan."

"Padahal itu bohongan?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"_Ne_, keesokkan paginya ia kembali dengan tangan yang utuh. Ia terus memainkan permainan seperti itu.. kepalanya tiba-tiba berdarah, waktu bermain petak umpet di dalam rumah ia tiba-tiba menghilang dan meninggalkan sepucuk surat wasiat seolah dia sudah mati, tapi keesokan harinya ia kembali datang dan mengajakku bermain."

"Mengerikan.." Donghae bergidik takut.

"Tetapi ada yang lebih aneh lagi..." Eunhyuk merendahkan nada suaranya. "Di antara ayah dan ibuku, tidak pernah ada yang pernah melihat sosoknya sekalipun. Mereka hanya tahu tentang dia dari cerita-ceritaku."

HEG!

"Lalu, karena khawatir tentang aku yang selalu mendapatkan mimpi buruk, mereka membawaku ke psikiater. Psikiater itu mengungkapkan sesuatu yang tak kusangka. Katanya, selama ini aku selalu bermain dengan teman khayalan."

"Teman khayalan?"

"_Ne_. Dengan kata lain, aku sendiri yang menciptakan cerita-cerita seram itu."

"Itu semua sungguh hanya khayalanmu?" tanya Heechul.

"_Ani_. Aku yakin dia bukan hanya sekedar khayalan."

"Kalau dia bukan teman khayalan, mungkinkah dia adalah hantu?" Shindong gemetar sendiri.

"Itu juga bukan. Aku yakin dia adalah manusia, dan hidup sampai sekarang. Aku hanya tidak tahu di mana keberadaannya."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Leeteuk. Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan tegas. "Kau membencinya karena memberimu banyak mimpi buruk selama ini?"

"Tidak! " nyalang Eunhyuk, tiba-tiba matanya menjadi sendu. "Jika aku punya satu lagi kesempatan, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya."

"Ha? Mengapa kau malah ingin bertemu lagi dengannya?" Heechul menautkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Waktu itu aku penderita sindrom _Munchausen_.." tatarnya sedih, seolah tak ingin membuka luka lamanya lagi.

"Sindrom _Munchausen_?"

"_Ne_." Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan.

"Apa itu?"

"Itu adalah salah satu istilah dalam psikologi. Individu yang terkena sindrom ini cenderung secara terus menerus memperoleh perawatan rumah sakit. Jadi orang tersebut merasa lebih bermakna sebagai penderita sakit. Aku jadi sering secara sengaja menabrakan diriku ke dinding atau tiang hingga kepalaku berdarah. Aku sering memecahkan gelas atau kaca di rumahku dan menggunakan pecahannya untuk menyayat-nyayat kulitku."

Semua orang tak menyangka dengan apa yang pernah dialami Eunhyuk di masa lalu.

"Aku juga sering membenturkan hidungku hingga berdarah, sehingga mereka menganggapku mimisan. Aku sering membuang makananku dan menjawab sudah habis ketika pembantu atau orang tuaku bertanya tentang makananku, secara sengaja aku tidak memperhatikan pola makanku hingga setiap hari aku jatuh pingsan dan memperpadat kegiatanku hingga metabolisme tubuhku tidak seimbang dan aku jatuh sakit. Perilaku seperti itu disebabkan oleh adanya disfungsional keluarga."

Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi, kebiasaanku itu tiba-tiba raib—tidak berbekas ketika anak itu menemaniku. Aku jadi lupa akan semua permasalahan keluarga, malah aku tak memikirkannya sama sekali." Eunhyuk tersenyum ringan. "Walau ia hanya menemuiku selama satu kali dalam satu minggu, tapi kemunculannya yang hanya sebentar itu malah sangat membekas karena caranya menciptakan kehebohan baru dalam hidupku."

"Mungkin banyak orang berpikir bahwa cara berpikir anak itu salah, anak itu jahat, anak itu tidak ada, atau apapun yang mereka pikirkan. Tapi aku yakin bahwa anak itu baik, datang untuk menolongku."

Eunhyuk lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Ini adalah foto kami yang diambil entah kapan." Ia memperlihatkan foto itu kepada mereka semua. "Foto ini aku temukan di bawah tumpukan buku lamaku."

Semua memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama. Di sana terlihat seorang anak kecil yang tersenyum bahagia. Lalu disebelahnya berdiri seorang anak yang memakai jas hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu kecil. Namun sayangnya wajah anak itu tidak terlihat akibat pantulan cahaya dari cermin di sebelah mereka. Shindong, Donghae, Henry dan Heechul bergidik ngeri.

"Kau... sudah memperlihatkan foto ini kepada ayah dan ibumu?" tanya Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto yang ia anggap mengerikan itu.

"_Ani_."

"_Wae_?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tak ingin saja."

Semua terdiam karena mengerti dengan perasaan Eunhyuk.

"Kalian ini sedang apa sih? Sekarang 'kan hari yang bahagia, jangan murung begitu dong!" teriak Sungmin sambil mengambil beberapa kue dari meja makan.

"Ah! Itu 'kan kue bagianku!" teriak Donghae panik. "Kenapa kau suka mengambil bagianku sih?" Donghae mengejar Sungmin yang lari dan bersembunyi di belakang Kibum. Donghae yang tak berani kepada Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Kibum dengan perasaan takut hingga mengurungkan niatnya memukul Sungmin.

"Hahahahaha..."

Semua kembali tertawa lepas.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Pukul 11.40 di beranda villa~**

"Kemana yang lainnya?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menggosok-gosokan matanya.

"Ah, sebagian dari mereka sedang bermain tennis di halaman belakang." Jawab Henry yang sedang sibuk membereskan piring-piring kotor. "Kau baru bangun? Makanan untukmu sudah disediakan, silahkan makan saja."

"_Ne, gomawo_." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil berlalu ke ruang makan.

"Um? Kalian tidak main tennis?" tanya Eunhyuk kepada Donghae, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung dan Kibum yang sedang berada di ruang makan.

"Hei, laki-laki yang sedang ultah!" teriak Donghae sambil merangkul Eunhyuk cepat lalu menuntunnya ke meja makan. "Ayo, sarapan dulu!"

"Hahahahaha... jam segini 'kan disebutnya makan siang!" tawa Heechul.

"_Ne, arasso_!" Jawab Donghae sebal. "_Kajja_! Ayo makan!"

"_Ne. Gomawo_.." Eunhyuk langsung makan dengan lahapnya. "Khenaha kahian hihak main hennish?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mulut penuh.

"_Ani_.. pagi-pagi Sungmin sudah mempengaruhi Leeteuk dengan pikiran-pikiran anehnya. Lalu setelah itu Leeteuk menyeret Shindong dan Ryeowook ke lapangan untuk bermain tennis. Kata Sungmin, Shindong-ssi setidaknya membutuhkan olahraga lebih banyak, sedangkan Ryeowook harus memperbaharui ketahanan tubuhnya. Jangan sampai lembek begitu, dia 'kan terlihat seperti laki-laki yang lemah." Jelas Donghae.

"Ha?"

"_Ne_, Leeteuk melatih mereka sedari jam 9 pagi tadi. Sedangkan Sungmin ramai merekam aktivitas mereka lewat Handycam. Katanya bakal laku kalau menyebarkan video lucu seperti ini di internet.. Siwon yang khawatir kepada mereka membawa air minum dan handuk kemana-mana." Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian tidak ikut?"

"_Mwo_? Aku tidak mau! Membuat tubuhku berkeringat saja..." cibir Heechul sambil meneruskan menggambar beberapa design pakaian.

"Kalau Kyuhyun sih sedang bertanding game melawan Kangin-ssi di ruang tengah. Ck,ck,ck... gara-gara Kyuhyun, kangin-ssi jadi tertular game juga!" Donghae menghela nafas berat.

"Lalu kalian?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil memasukkan telur gorenganya ke mulut.

"Aku sih malas saja. Sedangkan Hankyung dan Kibum lebih memilih untuk membaca buku." Terang Donghae.

"Aku juga, lebih ingin bermalas-malasan seperti ini..." Yesung ikut menjawab.

"Ah, _arasso_.." gumam Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ssi..." panggil Hankyung pelan. Eunhyuk langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hankyung. "Entah kita membicarakan tentang orang yang sama atau tidak, tapi.." Hankyung tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap buku yang tengah ia baca.

Semua memandang Hankyung serius, termasuk Kibum. "Tapi apa?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Anak yang kau bicarakan itu.."

"_Ne_?"

"Aku juga pernah bertemu dengan anak itu." Semua terbelalak kaget.

"_J-Jeongmal_?"

"_Ne_. Waktu itu ia sempat beberapa kali berkunjung ke panti. Awalnya aku menganggap ia juga anak panti seperti ku. Tapi, lama kelamaan aku baru tahu bahwa ia hanyalah pengunjung saja, sering memberikan barang-barang dan menyekolahkan kami."

Semua terdiam mendengar cerita Hankyung. "Apakah wujudnya sama dengan anak yang mengajakku bermain?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"_Ne_, sama persis. Dia selalu memakai stelan jas, dan dasi kupu-kupu selalu tersemat di bawah kerah bajunya." Semua tetap bungkam mendengarkan cerita Hankyung.

"La-lalu wajahnya? Kau pasti masih mengingatnya 'kan?"

"_Ani_."

"Ha? Kenapa tidak ingat?"

"Dia datang sebelum aku bertemu dengan Hangeng _hyung_. Karena itu aku tidak terlalu ingat dengan anak itu. Tapi melihat dari tubuhnya sepertinya dia seumuran dengan kita."

"Benarkah?" Donghae bertanya tak percaya.

"_Ne_."

"Jadi, anak itu benar-benar ada.." gumam Yesung pelan.

Semua kembali membisu, mereka merasa aneh dengan kejadian ini. Mereka mulai meragukan kompetisi yang sudah mereka jalani.

"Aku pernah bermain dengannya beberapa kali. Dia selalu memberikan tebakan di sela-sela permainan kami." Sambung Hankyung lagi.

"Tebakan?" tanya Kibum. Hankyung mengangguk pelan, kali ini perhatiannya tertuju pada mereka semua. "Tebakkan seperti apa?"

"Aku tidak ingat, tetapi yang paling kuingat adalah pencarian angka sepuluh." Semua menekuk alis mereka tanda tak mengerti dengan perkataan Hankyung. "Dia menyuruhku mencari angka sepuluh."

"Permainan macam apa itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ia menghitung angka satu sampai angka sembilan. Seperti, satu-dua-tiga-empat-lima-enam-tujuh-delapan-sembilan. Kemudian ia memandang wajahku dan bertanya, 'Kemana angka sepuluhnya?'sambil menaruh pensil di tanganku."

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Aku tak menjawab apapun. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya waktu itu." Kibum terlihat berpikir. "Sebelum ia menghilang, ia memberikan secarik kertas kepadaku. Di sana tertulis sebaris kalimat, isinya : Aku mungkin seperti angka 10 yang tak kau sadari keberadaannya, tapi perlu kau ketahui bahwa aku tetap bersamamu."

Semua berpikir dan mencari hal yang mungkin bisa mereka temukan dari cerita Hankyung.

"Surat itu adalah pemberiannya yang terakhir padaku. Tapi yang kutahu, sampai sekarang, bantuannya kepada panti asuhan tempatku tumbuh tetap tidak berhenti. Saat usiaku 13 tahun, terpikir olehku untuk mencarinya untuk berterimakasih. Tapi aku tak bisa menemukan jejaknya."

"Dia menghilang?"

"Entahlah bagaimana menjelaskan kondisinya saat itu, aku sudah bertanya kepada kepala panti. Namun beliau juga sama butanya tentang orang itu. Kata kepala panti, orang itu selalu menstransfer sejumlah uang kepada rekening panti. Kepala Panti yang memiliki niatan yang sama dengaku menyewa seorang detektif untuk menemukan keberadaan donatur satu-satunya itu. Namun hasil pencarian detektif itu adalah nihil."

"Kau tidak dapat apa-apa?"

"Detektif tak menemukan keberadaan donatur itu. Alamat yang terdaftar di bank tempat mentransfer uang kepada panti sudah tak dihuni lagi. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak tinggal di sana lagi."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae menelan ludah bersamaan.

"Angka sepuluh itu.." Kibum bergumam pelan. "Ada di antara angka-angka itu."

Hankyung terbelalak sendiri. "Maksudnya?"

"Mari kita pisahkan angka yang memiliki awalan huruf yang sama lalu kita jumlahkan." Kibum lalu mengambil kertas dan pulpen dari lemari di sebelahnya.

**S**atu + **S**embilan = **Sepuluh**

**D**ua + **D**elapan = **Sepuluh**

**T**iga + **T**ujuh = **Sepuluh**

**E**mpat + **E**nam = **Sepuluh**

**L**ima + **L**ima = **Sepuluh** (ditambah dengan dirinya sendiri)

Semua ternganga melihat coret-coret ajaib yang dibuat Kibum. "Maksudnya adalah ini." Hankyung takjub memandangi huruf-huruf itu. Ia lalu memandang Kibum lekat-lekat. " Mungkin maksud pesan terkhirnya itu adalah ini. Dia ingin kau tahu bahwa selama ini kau tidak bisa melihat dan menyadari kehadirannya, namun ia selalu berada disisimu dan mengawasimu. Karena itu, kau harus tenang karena nyatanya selama ini kau tidaklah sendirian di dunia ini."

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Walau cara yang dilakukan anak itu aneh, tapi secara tidak langsung ia telah menolong kita." Ucap Eunhyuk kepada Hankyung. Mereka saling berpandangan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Pukul 18.06 di rumah~**

"Haaaahhh, benar-benar menyenangkan liburan pertama kita!" teriak Kangin sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang tamu.

"_Ne_! Yang paling menyenangkan adalah saat mengerjai Eunhyuk! Hahahaha..." Tawa Donghae melebar ketika mengingat-ingat kejadian malam itu.

BBUUUGGGHHH!

Tas melayang jatuh ke atas kepala Donghae. " Awas kau membicarkan hal itu di sekolah nanti!"

"_Ne_, aku paham... aku 'kan harus menjaga _image_ artis terkenal. Begitu 'kan? Hahahaha..."

"Matamu sepertinya berkata lain dengan mulutmu!" Eunhyuk meneruskan tinjunya kepada Donghae.

"Eunhyuk-ah!" teriak Miss Lau dari ruangan sebelah. "Eunhyuk-ah!"

"_Mwo_?" Eunhyuk menghentikan pukulannya kepada Donghae.

"Tadi aku mengecek telepon rumah ini, di sana ada 3 pesan suara dan salah satunya adalah untukmu." _Miss_ Lau mengatakan berita itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Apa isi pesannya?"

"Pesan ini dari Manajermu. Katanya akan ada audisi teater esok hari. Kau diminta untuk menyiapkan semuanya."

Wajah Eunhyuk tiba-tiba pucat.

"Hahahaha. Kau ini terlalu berlebihan _Miss_ Lau. Eunhyuk 'kan seorang artis, jadi baginya ini bukan hal yang aneh." Kata Donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Eunhyuk. Namun ia menyadari keanehan dari Eunhyuk. Matanya tak berkedip, mulutnya menganga, dan wajahnya pucat seketika. "Benar begitu 'kan? Eunhyuk-ah? _Gwenchana_? Eunhyuk-ah!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Pukul 21.23 di kamar Eunhyuk dan Yesung~**

"Kau masih kepikiran soal audisi besok?" tanya Yesung kepada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk diam tak menjawab. Yesung lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk. "Kau tidak perlu gugup seperti ini. Kau akan terbiasa nanti."

Eunhyuk menengadahkan mukanya menatap Yesung. "Kau tahu aku gugup?"

"Hahahaha. Tentu saja, terlihat sekali dari wajahmu."

"Berarti Donghae memang _babo_ tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahku dan malah menyangka aku sembelit!"

"Hahahaha..." tawa Yesung meledak lagi mengingat kejadian tadi ketika mereka baru sampai di rumah. Donghae yang melihat perubahan sikap Eunhyuk setelah menerima kabar dari _Miss_ Lau menyangka Eunhyuk terserang diare tiba-tiba dan memberinya obat sakit perut.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku terjun ke dunia teater. Yah, walau secara resmi aku masih belum terjun sih. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku mencoba mengikuti audisi teater."

"_Wae_? Kau tidak mau?"

"_Ani_, bukannya seperti itu... teater adalah impian lamaku. Rada miris sebenarnya mengingat aku sudah menggapai dunia hiburan tanpa pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk terjun langsung di dalam dunia teater."

"Hmh, begitu? Kenapa kau sangat tertarik dengan dunia teater?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasakan hal yang berbeda saja. Para pemain memainkan perannya langsung di depan penonton tanpa dipotong oleh kata-kata _'Cut'_ dan _'Action'_. Lalu setelah penampilan berakhir, penonton dengan bahagia bertepuk tangan dan menyambut kehadiran para pemain sekali lagi. Pasti rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku jadi ingat teater pertama yang kutonton waktu kecil..."

"Um... saat itu kau menonton pertunjukan apa?"

"Aku kurang jelas mengenai jalan ceritanya dan lupa lagi mengenai judulnya. Tapi yang aku ingat banyak sekali adegan laga disana."

"He? Jadi kau ingin bermain di teater yang ceritanya bertema laga?"

"_Ne_!"

Yesung tersenyum mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. "Kau harus ingat kata-kataku ini," Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Eunhyuk lalu menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya. "Ini rahasia ya... saat audisi nanti, apapun yang terjadi, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Jangan sampai terbawa oleh gaya orang lain."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Pukul 10 pagi di dalam mobil~**

"Jangan pernah terbawa oleh gaya orang lain dan jadilah dirimu sendiri..." gumam Eunhyuk.

"Kau ini sedang apa Hyukie-ya? Menghapalkan dialog?" tanya manajernya.

"_Ya_, _hyung_! Menghapalkan apa? Aku 'kan belum mendapatkan peran apapun.." jawab Eunhyuk sedikit kesal.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu segugup itu..." Manajer berusaha menenangkannya. "Oh, iya! Aku dengar ada beberapa artis juga yang mengikuti audisi ini."

"_Jeongmal_?"

"Siapa saja?"

"Aku dengar Onew dan Geun suk ikut dalam audisi hari ini."

"Lalu?"

"Um, sisanya aku kurang tahu."

"yah, _hyung_ ini bagaimana.."

"Hahahaha, sudah kubilang kau tenang saja. Kalau kau berkompeten kau juga bisa lolos dengan mudah."

"Kalau tidak?"

"Ya, gagal!"

"_HYUNG_ INI!"

"Hahahaha. _Mianhe_.. maksudku, teater Minhan menerima 5 orang untuk pertunjukkannya kali ini. Sisanya adalah pemain tetap teater."

"5 orang?" Eunhyuk sepertinya bersemangat sekali setelah mendengar jumlah peserta yang akan diterima.

"_Ne_, 5 orang dari 300 pendaftar."

GGUUBBBRRAAAKKK!

"Hahahahahaha."

Terdengar jelas tawa manajer Eunhyuk dari dalam mobil berkap hitam itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Pukul 10.37 di lokasi audisi~**

"Sudah sampai..." manajer mengerem mobilnya di jajaran mobil lain.

"Hmh.." Eunhyuk terlihat gugup sekali. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"_Kajja_!"

"_Ne_."

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang audisi langsung. Ruang Audisi peserta ternyata adalah ruang yang digunakan untuk pementasan teater. Ruangan itu sangat luas. Bisa menampung beratus-ratus penonton.

Eunhyuk dan manajernya membuka pintu ruangan setelah mengambil nomor peserta. Kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya hampir lepas ketika menyadari orang-orang yang dikenalnya tengah berkumpul di ruangan itu.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Eunhyuk kepada Donghae.

"Kami ini datang untuk mendukungmu tahu!" Donghae melepaskan beberapa pukulan ke atas kepala Eunhyuk.

"Mendukung?"

"_Ne_. Aku salah mengira kemarin malam. Ternyata kau ini gugup karena ini adalah audisi teater pertamamu ya? Hahahaha. Kami maklum, karena itu kami datang ke sini untuk mendukungmu!" ucap Donghae dengan riang sambil memperlihatkan spanduk bertuliskan EUNHYUK DAEBAK!

"Issh! Kalian ini memalukan saja!" Eunhyuk menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau ini pakai malu-malu segala!" Donghae kembali menepuk-nepuk punggung Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk melihat sekali lagi wajah teman-temannya satu persatu. Semuanya hadir, kecuali satu orang. Namun ia tidak merisaukannya, ia senang teman-teman datang untuk mendukungnya.

"Semua peserta audisi, mohon perhatiannya!" tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki dengan penampilan klasik naik ke atas panggung. Syal cokelat yang membelit lehernya begitu serasi dengan sepatu cokelat dan baju cokelat muda yang terlihat senada, lebih tepatnya dia seperti cokelat berjalan.

Laki-laki separuh baya itu berdehem sebentar guna mengalihkan perhatian peserta audisi. "Kalian hanya akan menghadapi satu tahap ujian saja. Materi yang akan diujikan yaitu mengenai kemampuan kalian dalam menghayati sebuah peran."

Laki-laki itu kemudian memperlihatkan secarik kertas. "Nanti kalian akan diberikan kertas seperti ini. Di dalamnya hanya terdapat keadaan saat itu. Kalian diminta untuk memperagakannya. Salah satu aktor kami akan menjadi lawan main kalian."

"Silahkan..." terlihat beberapa orang panitia memberikan secarik kertas kepada para peserta.

"Seperti yang Anda semua lihat, di sini hanya ada sebuah deskripsi suatu adegan. Anda semua tentunya sudah tahu dengan sebuah peristiwa yang terjadi pada tanggal 13 Oktober 1307 yang bersetting di Perancis. Pengawal raja Philip IV menggerebek rumah kesatria Templar, memenjarakan beberapa ribu orang atas tuduhan yang tidak terbukti."

Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah pesera. " Setelah itu si kepala pengawal bermaksud mengadakan penggeledahan secara rahasia di seluruh kamar di istana. Kamar Anda pun terkena imbasnya. Tetapi, Anda kembali ke kamar anda sebelum mereka selesai menggeledah. Sang juri akan menilai seberapa nyatanya peran kalian dan menilai improvisasi kalian."

Tiba-tiba semua orang yang ada disana riuh seketika. "Kami akan memberikan waktu 10 menit untuk mempelajari adegan itu. Kalian semua berusahalah!" setelah menerangkan mengenai aturan main audisi ini, laki-laki nyentrik itu turun dari panggung.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Di taman gedung teater~**

"Jadi ujiannya hanya itu saja?" tanya Donghae meremehkan.

"_Ani_, tentu tidaklah sesederhana itu." Tiba-tiba Yesung datang dan menimpali pertanyaan Donghae.

"Yesung-ssi? Kau juga datang?" Mata Eunhyuk berbinar ketika melihat Yesung muncul di depannya. Yesung tersenyum melihat reaksi Eunhyuk.

"Adegan dan penilaian dimulai ketika si pemilik berjalan menuju pintu. Pertama akan dilihat cara berjalannya, apakah tergesa-gesa, santai, pincang, gagah, atau seperti apa."

"Ha? Cara berjalan?" Donghae bertanya tak mengerti, sedangkan yang lain mendengarkan dengan seksama, termasuk Kibum dan Hankyung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun seperti biasa—masih sibuk dengan PSP-nya.

"_Ne_. Kemudian cara ia membuka pintu dan mengekspresikan keterkejutannya. Apakah ia akan mengeluarkan dialog 'kenapa pintunya terbuka ya? Apa aku lupa mengunci pintu?' atau 'Aneh sekali, mengapa pintunya bisa terbuka?' dengan penghayatan seperti apa. Jika hanya biasa-biasa saja, maka jangan heran jika tanggapan penonton hanya 'Apaan itu? Membosankan!' Atau 'Tidak menarik ah!' si aktor harus siap-siap dengan konsekuensi itu semua."

"ya, ampun... ribet sekali." Shindong menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Aktor adalah orang yang bisa meniupkan ruh kedalam suatu dialog hingga penonton merasa tertarik dan ingin mengikuti setiap adegannya. Seperti kalimat 'Selamat pagi'. Apakah si aktor akan mengucapkan dialog itu dengan perasaan gembira yang menggebu-gebu, mengucapkannya dengan mata sipit dan mulut yang terus menguap, mengucapkannya dengan nada tinggi seperti marah, ketus, tidak peduli, atau mengucapkannya dengan kondisi fisik yang sedang sakit (banyak menghirup nafas seperti lelah dan memegang dadanya dengan muka pucat), mengucapkannya dengan mimik muka takut dan perasaan was-was, mengucapkannya dengan muka sedih, mengucapkannya dengan penuh beban dan pikiran atau mengucapkannya dengan malu-malu karena orang yang menjadi lawan bicara adalah orang yang disukainya?" terang Yesung setelah bergabung dengan mereka dan duduk di samping Heechul—menghadap ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Rumit sekali..." Ryeowook memicingkan matanya.

"_Ne_, karena itu setiap tindakan kita di panggung harus direncanakan dengan matang sekali." Mendengar penjelasan Yesung, Eunhyuk semakin gugup saja. "Eunhyuk-ah, tidak perlu gugup dan takut. Kau hanya perlu berpikir seperti dirimu saja. Jangan melihat peran dan dialog yang diucapkan orang lain."

"Um..." Eunhyuk mencerna baik-baik ucapan Yesung. Eunhyuk tiba-tiba memandang teman-temannya satu-persatu. "Karakter mana yang menarik untuk diperankan ya?" tanyanya dalam hati sambil terus meneliti wajah dan karakter setiap individu yang berada di hadapannya.

Ia kemudian menatap Kangin, lalu tiba-tiba terbersit sebuah ide yang cemerlang. Ia mengatupkan mulutnya dan terkadang menggerak-gerakkan alisnya tanda berpikir. Semua yang melihat tingkah Eunhyuk diam karena tahu apa yang sedang Eunhyuk pikirkan.

"Eunhyuk-ah, sebentar lagi waktu audisi dimulai!" pekik Donghae terkejut.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah siap?" tanya Yesung. Eunhyuk mengangguk pasti. Lalu dengan langkah sigap mereka berjalan memasuki ruang audisi.

Tempat audisi sudah di penuhi oleh para peserta dan pendamping mereka lagi. Dari kejauhan Eunhyuk melihat keberadaan Onew, Han Hye Jin, dan sederet aktris dan aktor lainnya. Audisi kali ini memang benar-benar berat karena ia harus mengalahkan orang yang lebih profesional di bidang akting. Tapi ia tidak mau mengalah!

Audisi dilaksanakan di atas panggung teater yang kosong tanpa apa-apa. Jika si pemain mengkhayalkan ada pintu, kasur, dan peralatan lainnya, maka ia harus secara benar mewujudkan itu semua agar imajinasi penonton dapat menangkapnya.

"Baik, di mulai dari peserta pertama!" tiba-tiba orang dengan nomor urut 1 keluar dari sisi panggung. Ia berjalan menggunakan sebuah tongkat, lalu sesekali tersandung. Rupanya ia memainkan tokoh orang buta.

"_Briliant_ sekali idenya." Komentar Yesung sambil berdecak kagum.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Park Min Jong, seorang aktor yang sudah berkiprah lama di dunia teater. Namun ia vakum untuk sementara untuk mengurus bisnis keluarga di Newyork selama beberapa tahun. Rupanya tahun ini dia baru kembali.." komentar Hankyung terhadap biodata hidup seorang aktor kawakan di depannya.

Ketika sampai di depan pintunya, Min Jong terdiam sejenak dan berkata,

"Aneh." Lalu setelah itu ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Awalnya ia memperlihatkan ekspresi orang yang sedang mendengarkan, lalu memasang ekspresi aneh. "Ronald, kau sudah pulang nak?" tanyanya haru.

Ia kemudian memeluk kepala pengawal erat sekali. Ia mengambil beberapa botol minuman dan menyuguhkannya kepada bawahan kepala pengawal yang ia anggap teman dari anak yang sudah lama tidak pulang ke rumah.

"Ayah kira kau sudah mati dalam perang salib nak.." rintihnya sendu. Air mata mulai menetes dari mata yang sudah buta itu. "Tapi syukurlah akhirnya kau pulang, nak..." kepala pengawal tak kuasa lepas dari paman yang buta itu, ia pun mendengarkan segala keluh kesah sang paman sampai pagi.

Semua penonton tertawa pada akhirnya karena melihat kepala pengawal yang dikerjai sampai seperti itu oleh Min Jong. Juri pun tersenyum bangga. Penampilan pertama di tutup Min Jong dengan memberikan penghormatan kepada juri.

"Selanjutnya, peserta nomor 2!" laki-laki itu kembali memanggil peserta satu persatu. Ada peserta yang memerankan anak kecil dan menceritakan kisah sedih hidupnya, ada peserta yang adu tarung dengan para pengawal, ada peserta perempuan yang memakai sapu untuk memukul para pengawal. Intinya, sungguh beragam karakter-karakter yang disuguhkan para pemain dan memukau para peserta lain, hingga tiba saatnya..

"Peserta nomor 236!"

"Ne." Yesung memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya dan naik ke atas panggung. Teman-teman yang melihatnya berdiri terbengong-bengong.

"Yesung-ssi juga ikut?" tanya Ryeowook tak percaya. Tapi tak seorang pun menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, mereka semua memiliki pertanyaan yang sama.

Eunhyuk yang tak mengira keikutsertaan Yesung dalam audisi ini tersenyum senang. "Rupanya ia ikut juga." Eunhyuk senang memiliki saingan yang _fair_ seperti Yesung.

"Ya, Yessung-ssi! Hwaiting! Kami mendukungmu!" teriak Donghae ramai sendiri. Namun ternyata dukungan Donghae juga disusul oleh Sungmin yang langsung melesat ke barisan terdepan untuk merekam aksi Yesung, Heechul yang menari-nari tak jelas, Shindong yang ramai dengan tepuk tangannya, dan satu hal lagi yang teramat fantastis, Kyuhyun menyimpan PSP-nya untuk menonton pertunjukkan Yesung!

Sekilas sebelum tampil, Yesung menoleh ke arah teman-temannya dan tersenyum penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Silahkan." MC mempersilahkan Yesung untuk memulai aktingnya.

"_Gomawo_.."

Sebelum naik ke atas panggung, Yesung berjalan terlebih dahulu ke arah meja panitia dan berbincang sebentar. Oh, rupanya ia meminjam kain penutup meja untuk menyempurnakan perannya. "Mau memerankan peran apa dia?" tanya orang-orang di sekitarnya penasaran.

Yesung lalu membelitkan kain bercorak merah menyala itu disekeliling pinggulnya, kali ini kain itu beralih fungsi menjadi rok.

Yesung langsung memulai aksinya, ia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dengan lemah gemulai.

"Oh, ia jadi wanita!" teriak beberapa penonton takjub.

Rambut Yesung di biarkan terurai menutupi keningnya, ia berjalan bak seorang wanita tulen di atas panggung itu. Ia berhenti seketika di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia meneliti pegangan pintu itu. "Aneh, mengapa terbuka ya? Ah, sudahlah.. lagi pula itu tidak penting lagi. Aku tak membutuhkan pintu." Katanya tak acuh. Ia langsung berjalan melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aneh, mengapa ia tidak berjalan seolah sedang membuka pintu? Ia malah berjalan seperti tak ada dinding atau pintu saja di depannya." Tanya para juri sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Jangan bergerak!" teriak sang kepala pengawal. "Balikkan badanmu!"

Dengan pelan dan anggun Yesung mulai membalikkan badannya. Tatapannya seketika berubah jadi sangat mengerikan. "Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Apa?" Tanya kepala pengawal tak mengerti. Pengikutnya saling berpandangan.

"Padahal sudah 20 tahun tak ada orang yang bisa melihatku lagi setelah aku bunuh diri di kamar ini. Kalian mau menemaniku?" tanya Yesung sambil menyodorkan tali untuk gantung diri.

Para pengawal yang menyadari keanehan itu langsung bergidik ngeri dan lari tunggang langgang meninggalkan kamar itu. Adegan Yesung pun di akhiri dengan tawa melengking dari Yesung. Semua penonton bertepuk tangan takjub. Sang juri pun memberikan _standing applause_ untuk Yesung. Teman-temannya tak berkedip sekalipun!

"Yesung-ssi, kau hebat sekali!" puji Donghae setelah Yesung sampai ke tempat mereka.

"_Gomawo_.." Jawab Yesung dengan muka berseri-seri.

"Aku tak pernah memikirkan ada peran seperti itu. Kau hebat!" puji Heechul dan Shindong bersamaan.

Eunhyuk yang merasakan hal yang sama dengan mereka pun mengucapkan selamat dengan tulus. Mereka melupakan penampilan para peserta setelah Yesung hingga tak terasa tiba juga giliran Eunhyuk.

"Peserta nomor 245!"

"_Ne_." Eunhyuk pun melangkah maju dan naik ke atas panggung.

Ia menyiapkan dirinya dengan menarik nafas panjang. "HHHaaaaahhhhhh..." Ia menghembuskannya berat dan melakukannya berulang-ulang. Ketika dinilai ia sudah siap, maka ia mulai memainkan perannya.

Eunhyuk berjalan dengan gagah dan terburu-buru. Lalu ketika sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, ia berjinjit dalam jongkoknya sebentar mengintip lewat celah kunci. Tak lama, ia masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Jangan bergerak!" teriak kepala pengawal.

DDUUAAAKK!

Eunhyuk langsung melayangkan tendangan yang tidak pura-pura ke arah kepala pengawal. Tendangan itu seketika mendarat di kepalanya. Ia mengaduh kesakitan, sedangkan para pengikutnya mundur perlahan karena takut.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali! Kalau mau membobol pintu setidaknya kau harus menguasai segala trik mengenai kunci, lalu sebaiknya jangan terlalu membuat suara di dalam, orang yang berada di luar akan merasa aneh dengan suara ribut di dalam. Cih, caramu ini amatiran sekali..." tiba-tiba Eunhyuk memancarkan sinar mata yang mengerikan.

"Mari! Aku pembunuh rahasia istana akan memberikan pelajaran sebagai seniormu!" teriak Eunhyuk menggila sambil menenteng pisau kemana-mana. Tak ayal lagi aksi kejar-kejaran pun dimulai.

"Oh.. _The Guardian VS Murder_!" salah seorang penonton yang juga peserta berteriak takjub.

SI kepala pengawal berlari menjauh dari Eunhyuk sambil berteriak histeris. Sedangkan Eunhyuk yang mengejar kepala pengawal sebagai buruannya tak ingin membiarkan ia lolos begitu saja. Beberapa meter di belakang kepala pengawal Eunhyuk melompat dan saking cepatnya ia bisa berjalan di dinding selama beberapa detik, ia lalu melompat salto dan menghadang kepala pengawal di depannya.

"UUUWWWAAAA!" kepala pengawal yang melihat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berada di depannya langsung memutar 90 derajat dan menambah kecepatan untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Eunhyuk.

"Hahahahaha." Melihat aksi kejar-kejaran itu cukup membuat penonton tertawa terbahak-bahak, apalagi di sela-sela pengejaran Eunhyuk memperlihatkan seni beladiri yang memukau, seperti mematahkan meja panitia karena si pengawal berlari ke luar panggung, putaran salto dan lain-lain.

Para juri berdecak kagum melihat penampilan Eunhyuk.

Setelah selesai memainkan perannya, Eunhyuk turun dari panggung dengan disambut eluk-elukan dari para penonton. Teman-temannya pun menyambut hangat kedatangan Eunhyuk.

"Wa! Kau ini hebat sekali!" Donghae kembali melayangkan tinju ke perut Eunhyuk, sedangkan Kangin memiting leher Eunhyuk keras.

"kau ini ternyata ada saja ya ulahnya!" ucap Kangin senang.

"Aduh, ampun-ampun.." ulang Eunhyuk kepada Kangin dan Donghae.

"Sudah kubilang kau bisa melakukannya. Kau hebat Eunhyuk-ah!" ucap Yesung sambil memasang senyum yang tulus.

"_Gomawo_, semua ini tidak bisa aku lakukan jika tidak ada dirimu."

"_Mwo_? Kau terlalu berlebihan." Yesung kembali mengukir senyum.

"_Ani_, itu benar. Aku juga mengucapkan terlimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian semua karena sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk datang ke sini..." Eunhyuk membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau ini aneh-aneh saja. Tidak perlu formal seperti itu, ah!" Kangin berdesis tajam.

"_Ani_, pada dirimu juga Kangin-ssi. _Jeongmal gamsahamnida_.."

"Aish, kau ini... sudah kubilang,"

"Aku menggunakan karaktermu tadi!" potong Eunhyuk.

"_Mwo_?" mereka semua bertanya bersamaan.

"Aku mengambil karakter Kangin-ssi untuk peran tadi. Aku jadi berpikir, kalau Kangin-ssi berada dalam posisi seperti itu, apa yang akan dilakukannya ya? Maka dari itu tiba-tiba keluar tindakan seperti itu. Hahahaha, mianhe.." tawa Eunhyuk parau.

"_WHAT_? Kau ini tidak bilang-bilang dulu, hah?" Kangin melanjutkan pitingannya yang tanpa ampun.

Semua kembali tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kapan kira-kira pengumuman audisinya?" tanya Leeteuk kemudian.

"3 hari setelah ini." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan susah payah.

"Um, kalau begitu kita bisa pulang sekarang ya?" tanya Henry dengan muka polosnya.

"_Ne_, tentu saja bisa!"

Setelah menyaksikan aksi Yesung dan Eunhyuk di atas panggung, mereka berjalan beriringan kembali ke rumah mereka.

"Kalian tahu? Walaupun aku tidak lolos audisi, namun aku senang sekali karena melakukannya dengan maksimal, apa lagi ada kalian yang mendukungku." Ucap Eunhyuk senang.

"Ya, kau ini seperti anak perempuan saja!" Heechul tak segan-segan melayangkan pukulan ke kepala Eunhyuk dengan keras.

"Sini, aku bantu!" Donghae pun dengan tinju yang dikepalkan berlari mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk karena hendak memukul Eunhyuk.

"WWAAAA!" Eunhyuk yang melihat tingkah Donghae dan Heechul segera berlari menghindari mereka.

Kebahagiaan yang tak tergambarkan itu akan semakin bertambah ketika Eunhyuk mendapati namanya berada di deretan para peserta yang lolos audisi bersama Yesung 3 hari kemudian.

Keep Fight! Eunhyuk-ah, Yesung-ssi!

**To be Continued..**


	14. Real Bodyguard

**FAKTA 8 (MUNCHAUSEN SYNDROME)**

**Karena ternyata ada beberapa reader yang bertanya tentang persamaan sindrom Mun****chausen dan Self-Injury, maka akan saya jawab di sini sebagai fakta. Sindrom Munchausen adalah sindrom menyakiti diri sendiri dengan alasan untuk menarik rasa kasihan orang lain. Agar orang-orang mengasihi dia dan selalu merawatnya, hingga dia selalu mendapatkan perhatian penuh.**

**Sedangkan Self-Injury adalah kelainan yang sengaja melukai diri sendiri (memotong, menggores, menyayat, membakar, memukul) bagian tubuh mereka tanpa pernah bermaksud untuk bunuh diri. Biasanya mereka melakukan itu agar seseorang menanyakan alasan perbuatan mereka sehingga mereka bisa terbantu. Tapi ada beberapa penderita yang memang tidak ingin memperlihatkan luka mereka karena malu dan takut akan reaksi orang lain di sekitar mereka.**

**Mereka biasanya menyembunyikan luka-luka mereka dengan memakain celana panjang, atau ditutupi oleh lengan baju. Kadang, mereka dengan sengaja melukai bagian atas tubuh mereka yang tertutup seperti paha agar orang-orang tidak mengetahui perbuatan mereka.**

**Penderita sindrom ini juga terkadang melukai diri sendiri karena merasa dengan melakukannya, maka beban masalah yang diderita akan semakin berkurang hingga menimbulkan efek kecanduan.**

* * *

.

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Totally Reserved**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul**** 20.56 di rumah~**

Malam itu suasana lumayan hening hingga sayup-sayup suara acara televisi jelas terdengar. Hawa dingin yang mulai terasa dingin menyeruak dengan lincah melalui lubang-lubang fentilasi udara. Padahal di luar langit malam sedang menggelar acara untuk mempertunjukkan pesonanya yang menawan, namun tak seorang dari penghuni rumah yang keluar hanya sekadar menikmati malam yang terhitung langka itu.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar. Kangin yang sedang belajar dengan Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit terganggu dengan kedatangan seseorang yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kangin dan Kyuhyun.

"Masuk saja, tidak di kunci kok!" teriak Kangin dengan muka malas.

KKRRRIIIEETT...

Perlahan muncul seseorang dari balik pintu. Tubuhnya tinggi dan sangat atletis, kulitnya putih terawat, kemana pun ia berjalan, wangi maskulin seorang _gentleman_ selalu hilir mudik di sekitarnya membawa nuansa rileks bagi orang yang mencium baunya.

"_Waeyo Siwoni__e_?" tanya Kangin aneh melihat Siwon berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang tengah terbuka itu.

"_Mianhe Kangin-ssi_, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Hanya berdua." Ia sedikit memberi tekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Kangin memandang Siwon aneh, lalu pandangannya beralih menuju Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, kau boleh main game sebentar." Ucap Kangin sambil menyerahkan PSP ke tangan Kyuhyun. Dengan segala bentuk ketertarikan Kyuhyun memandang PSP-nya penuh hasrat.

Setelah menyerahkan PSP kepada Kyuhyun, Kangin mengikuti Siwon yang tengah berjalan ke arah beranda rumah.

Angin sepoi berhembus rindu memainkan rambut mereka ketika sampai ke beranda, sesekali Kangin menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya dan memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri guna mengurangi rasa dingin yang menggerogoti setiap persendiannya. Ya, malam itu dingin sekali.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kangin terus terang tak mempedulikan suasana kaku saat itu.

"Aku ingin menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan _part time_ padamu."

Kangin terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban Siwon. "Pekerjaan macam apa?"

Siwon tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kangin, ia lama menatap bintang-bintang yang tak terhalang satupun awan malam. Bulan yang seolah berkata 'Aku tak mau kalah!' memperlihatkan kemilaunya di hadapan Siwon.

"Walaupun pekerjaan ini hanya _part time_, tapi memberikan uang yang cukup banyak. Satu kali kau melakukan pekerjaan ini, maka gaji yang kau dapatkan bisa 20 kali lipatnya gajimu di penggilingan beras."

Kangin sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Siwon, ia menelisik cepat gerak-gerik Siwon dan mencerna dengan baik setiap huruf yang keluar dari bibir Siwon. Pikirannya berotasi tiba-tiba, ia mulai berpikir dengan keanehan ucapan Siwon, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku kerja di tempat penggilingan beras? Di rumah ini tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu apa pekerjaanku."

Siwon tersenyum dengan tatapan yang memancarkan kasih sayang seorang anggota keluarga, "apa yang aku tidak tahu mengenai keluargaku sendiri? Bukankah kita sudah berikrar di depan nisan keluarga Hankyung bahwa kita semua merupakan satu keluarga yang utuh? Karena itu tidak ada salahnya 'kan kita memberikan perhatian khusus kepada setiap anggota keluarga?"

Suasana kembali hening, Kangin kehilangan kata-kata.

"Walau pekerjaan ini menawarkan penghasilan yang besar, tetapi resiko yang dihasilkan juga lumayan besar."

"Pekerjaan macam apa sih yang kau maksud? Mencuri? Membunuh?"

"Hehehehe..." Siwon tertawa ringan mendengar pertanyaan polos Kangin.

"Aku tidak mau kalau harus melakukan itu!" sergahnya cepat.

"_Ani_, bukan itu. Kkkkk~" Siwon berusaha menahan tawanya dengan menekan perut dan menutup mulutnya.

"Lantas apa?"

Siwon menghirup napas dalam-dalam, kali ini dia sudah bisa kembali tenang. "Kebetulan ada salah seorang saudaraku yang memerlukan bantuan seseorang sepertimu, karena itu aku langsung mengajukan namamu tanpa meminta izin darimu sebelumnya."

"Iya, tapi apa pekerjaannya?" Kangin tetap bersikeras ingin tahu terlebih dahulu jenis pekerjaan yang ditawarkan padanya.

"Pekerjaannya sederhana kok, hanya _**'melindungi orang'**_ saja. _Otokhe_?" Siwon merendahkan nada suaranya.

"Melindungi orang?"

"Ne, menjadi _bodyguard!_"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Apa? Minho kena serang lagi?"

"_Ne_, tuan muda."

"Bagaimana penculiknya?"

"Sudah diamankan polisi, tapi kondisi tuan Minho..."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Minho?" tanya Siwon tak sabar.

"Tuan Minho di rawat di rumah sakit karena selama proses penyekapan penyakit tuan Minho kambuh lagi."

"_Mwo_?" mata Siwon seperti yang hendak keluar mendengar kabar yang menimpa adik sepupunya itu; Choi Minho. "Antarkan aku ke rumah sakit tempat Minho dirawat!"

"_Ne_."

Siwon mengendurkan dasi yang melilit kerah bajunya. Pekan ini sudah lebih dari 5 kali ia mendengar berita penculikan Minho. Hal itu tentu saja membuat batinnya runtuh dan remuk, ia sudah sering mencarikan pengawal atau sering kita sebut _bodyguard_ untuk sepupunya itu, tapi entah mengapa satu persatu _bodyguard_ yang bekerja padanya dan keluarga Minho mengundurkan diri.

Padahal saat itu ada sebuah pertemuan penting di kantor ayahnya, tapi Siwon terpaksa harus pamit di tengah acara setelah mendengar berita naas yang menimpa Minho. Ayah Minho adalah duta besar Korea, hal itulah yang membuatnya diincar berbagai pihak tak bertanggung jawab dari berbagai negara di belahan dunia.

Melihat sikap Siwon yang begitu menjaga Minho dari sergapan berbagai pihak, bukan berarti Siwon juga tak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama. Sejak kecil Siwon sering menjadi target penculikan oleh kelompok yang menginginkan harta keluarganya sampai kelompok yang beraksi demi menggulingkan posisi ayahnya di masyarakat selaku pemilik beberapa perusahaan besar di Korea.

Hanya saja bedanya Siwon yang tumbuh dari lingkungan berbahaya seperti itu selalu memiliki persiapan tersendiri. Ia belajar berbagai macam jenis beladiri, sehingga ketika ia sendirian di luar sana ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Lain dengan Minho yang memiliki penyakit jantung bawaan ibunya dari kecil, tubuh Minho lemah sekali sehingga banyak pihak mulai mengkonsentrasikan kegiatannya kepada Minho saja.

"Bagaimana kondisi kesehatan Minho sekarang?" tanya Siwon dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa menuju kamar pasien di rumah sakit swasta terkenal.

"Beliau belum sadar dari komanya sampai sekarang tuan." Jawab kepala pelayan keluarganya.

"..."

Jantung Siwon berdegup cepat sekali, walau mereka hanya berbeda satu tahun, tapi Siwon sangat menyayangi Minho seperti rasa sayang seorang kakak kepada adik kandungnya. Mungkin perasaan itu bisa timbul karena rasa sepi Siwon tanpa adanya kakak atau adik dalam keluarganya.

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan terburu-buru mengagetkan perawat yang tengah memeriksa pasien di kamar nomor 14. Perawat itu tampak mengelus-elus dadanya dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, tampaknya ia masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Siwon.

"_Ah, mianhae. Minho-ya_.." Siwon tak mempedulikan peluh yang mengalir membasahi kemejanya, yang ia khawatirkan adalah kondisi Minho.

"Tuan Minho masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri sekarang, namun kesehatannya secara fisik sudah membaik ketimbang waktu pertama kali ia dibawa kesini."

"_Geurae_? Syukurlah.." Siwon menghembuskan napas panjang pertanda akan kelegaan hatinya.

Dengan langkah yang timpang, ia duduk di samping ranjang Minho. Pak Yeo Kwan selaku kepala pelayan di rumah keluarga Choi memberi isyarat agar perawat itu segera meninggalkan mereka. Perawat itu segera pamit dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Siwon memandang Minho iba yang masih terkulai lemas di atas ranjang, rasa sesal merayapi tubuh dan hatinya, memarahi diri sendiri atas ketidakmampuannya dalam melindungi Minho, ia merutuki perannya sebagai kakak yang tak becus.

Bulir-bulir air mata secara samar terlihat mengambang di sudut mata Siwon. Sesekali ia menggertakkan giginya dan mengutuk perbuatan orang-orang tak berperikemanusiaan yang hanya mengejar harta dan kekuasaan dengan jalan arogan seperti ini, tindakan para pelaku kejahatan itu rupanya telah sukses menjadi endemi masuknya pikiran negatif pada diri Siwon.

Perlahan, Minho membuka matanya. Tangannya yang masih sangat lemas berusaha menggenggam tangan Siwon yang masih terkepal dengan amarah.

"_Hyung_..." panggilnya lembut.

"Minho-ya?" Siwon terkejut dengan sadarnya Minho, begitupun dengan pa Kwan. "Minho-ya, kau sudah sadar?"

Minho tersenyum hambar mengingat rasa sakit yang harus berkali-kali ia kecap sebagai anak seorang duta besar. "_Ne, hyung.._"

"Sudah, jangan bangun dulu!" Siwon mencegah Minho yang hendak bangun dari tidurnya. Karena ia tidak punya kekuatan yang tersisa untuk menopang tubuhnya dan untuk menentang kemauan Siwon yang tetap bersikukuh menyuruhnya berbaring, maka dengan pasrah ia menuruti setiap kata-kata Siwon.

"_Hyung._.." panggilnya lagi. Tersirat rasa kerinduan yang teramat sangat dari matanya yang teduh itu, tapi suatu rasa frustasi dan kecewa juga bergelayut disana, ia kecewa pada dirinya karena bertemu Siwon dalam keadaan seperti ini; dalam keadaan Siwon menghawatirkannya.

Padahal sudah setengah tahun mereka tidak bertemu, Minho dipaksa meneruskan sekolah SMA-nya ke luar negeri. Orang tuanya berharap Minho dapat memahami budaya dan teknologi yang sedang berkembang di negara maju, Minho menurut saja walau konsekuensinya ia harus berpisah dengan _hyung_ yang sangat ia cintai.

Bukan berarti Minho tidak punya seorang _hyung_ atau _noona_, Minho memiliki seorang _hyung_ yang usianya terpaut hingga 9 tahun, namun _hyung_-nya teramat sangat sibuk bekerja di sebuah perusahaan elektronik internasional yang berada di LA, sedangkan _noona_ yang berbeda 5 tahun dari usianya sedang melanjutkan sekolah kedokteran di Amerika sebagai dokter spesialis. Minho tidak memiliki seseorang yang dekat dengannya, ia juga tidak mempunyai adik, karena itu satu-satunya tempat berkeluh kesahnya adalah Siwon. Serasi sekali dengan Siwon yang tidak memiliki adik atau kakak untuk tempat ia berbagi, sehingga tidak aneh lagi jika keduanya bisa sangat dekat seperti ini.

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat mendengar berita bahwa selama kau di Amerika kau sudah sering diculik?" Minho terdiam. "Aku hampir saja pergi ke Amerika dengan hanya memakai handuk, padahal saat itu aku sedang mandi ketika mendengar kabar itu!"

"Hehehehe..." Minho tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan Siwon. Siwon yang melihat tawa kecil Minho jadi tak tega untuk memarahinya lagi.

"Mereka berbuat apa padamu?"

"_Nugu_?" tanya Minho yang tak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Siwon.

"Penculik itu, mereka sudah berbuat apa saja padamu?"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa kok _hyung_, aku saja yang memiliki tubuh seperti ini.."

"Sudah aku bilang kau harus menjalani pencangkokan jantung, tapi kau malah tidak mau."

"_Ani hyung_, " jawab Minho sambil mengulum senyum. "_Hyung_ sendiri tahu aku orang yang seperti apa, aku tidak akan mau mengambil jantung dari orang yang masih hidup."

"Tapi susah sekali mendapatkan jantung yang masih berdetak dari orang yang sudah mati, Minho-ya.."

"_Andwae_. Jika aku melakukannya, maka aku tak ada bedanya dengan seorang pembunuh._ Hyung_ tidak benar-benar menyuruhku mejadi pembunuh 'kan?" sorot mata Minho berubah tajam.

Siwon paham benar dengan pribadi adiknya ini, karena itu ia tidak mempedulikannya lagi. Tapi ketika penyakit Minho kambuh lagi, maka akal sehatnya langsung ditelan perasaan panik dan menguras habis air-air realitasnya dan menggantinya dengan iming-iming keselamatan Minho. Cara apapun halal untuk keselamatan Minho, selalu seperti itu jika pikirannya dilanda kepanikan akan Minho. Karena tahu pergolakan batin Siwon seperti apa jika melihat Minho sakit, maka dari itulah Minho benci bertemu Siwon dalam keadaan tak berdaya seperti ini.

"Kemana perginya pengawal yang kusewa terakhir kalinya itu?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Beberapa jam sebelum kejadian itu mereka masih berada di sisiku, namun setelah itu mereka tiba-tiba tidak ada." Jawab Minho bingung.

"Pada waktu itu mereka mengundurkan diri tuan." Pak Kwan ikut memberikan jawaban.

"Mengundurkan diri? _Otokhe_?" Siwon merasa aneh dengan sikap para pengawalnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Saya kurang jelas mengenai penyebabnya."

Siwon kembali diam setelah mendengar jawaban dari pak Kwan; ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Ia kemudian memandang Minho. "Aku punya kenalan seorang _bodyguard _lagi." Ucapnya pelan.

"Satu orang, _hyung_?" tanya Minho. Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya satu kali, dua kali.

"_Keundae_, tuan muda Minho membutuhkan lebih dari 3 orang pengawal tuan.." Pak Kwan tidak setuju dengan usulan Siwon.

"_Ani_, kali ini berbeda dengan para pengawal terdahulu. Kekuatannya sama dengan 3 orang laki-laki dewasa, orangnya teramat bertanggung jawab dengan segala tugas yang dilimpahkan padanya. Orangnya teramat sangat gesit dan cekatan, sigap dan terampil." Jelas Siwon percaya diri.

"Tapi _hyung_, bukankah para pengawal sebelumnya juga seperti itu?" tanya Minho.

"_Ne_, para pengawal sebelumnya juga memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, tapi orang ini memiliki sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dimiliki oleh semua pengawal yang pernah kita temui."

"Apa itu?"

"Kesetiaan, pengorbanan, harga diri, dan rasa melindungi yang teramat sangat besar."

"Me-memangnya orang seperti itu ada?" Siwon memandang Minho penuh semangat.

"Ada, dia adalah sahabatku. Namanya Kangin."

**_FLASHBACK END_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Otokhe Kangin-ssi_?" tanya Siwon kepada Kangin.

"Memangnya orang itu sangat penting ya sampai gaji yang ditawarkan sebesar itu?"

Siwon kembali tersenyum. "Biasanya gaji yang diberikan pada pengawal biasa itu seperempat dari gaji yang ditawarkan padamu."

"Ha? Kalau begitu, kenapa menawarkan gaji yang sangat besar kepadaku? Aku tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali dalam melindungi orang semacam itu."

"Karena kaulah maka gaji yang ditawarkan juga melesat jauh." Jawab Siwon sambil menepuk dada Kangin. "_Ne_, kau benar Kangin-ssi. Kau tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan melindungi orang semacam itu, tapi kau melindungi orang dengan segenap perasaan dan kemampuanmu. Itulah nilai lebihmu dari para pengawal yang lain."

Kangin hanya berdiri mematung mendengar penjelasan dari Siwon.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Pukul 15.24 di rumah sakit~**

"Aish! Kenapa aku malah menyetujui permintaan Siwon?" batin Kangin berontak dengan sikap yang telah ia ambil. "Bukankah Siwon sudah memberitahu? Seiring dengan gaji besar yang akan didapatkan, maka resiko akan pekerjaan ini juga semakin besar. Pasti banyak sekali penjahat yang mengincar anak itu." Otaknya bergumul dengan berbagai macam spekulasi.

"Kau kenapa Kangin-ssi?" tanya Siwon yang berada di sisinya. "Kau nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius. Memikirkan apa?"

"Hum, aku sedang memikirkan tindakanku saat ini. Kok mau-maunya aku menerima pekerjaan semacam ini? Bukankah mengancam nyawa sendiri juga?"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar ungkapan hati Kangin yang terus terang. "Pada awalnya alasan apa yang membuatmu mengambil pekerjaan ini?"

Kangin mengingat-ingat dasar alasan yang dipakainya untuk mengambil sikap seperti ini, matanya kosong menerawang berbagai macam kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini berlabuh dalam kehidupannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_FLASHBACK_**

"_Hyung_, geng di kompleks perumahan Han Gi itu telah memukuli beberapa anggota kita."

"_Mwo_?" sudah tiga kali di minggu ini Kangin menerima kabar tak mengenakkan sejenis itu. "Alasan mengapa mereka memukuli anggota kita?"

"Alasannya sepele, cuma karena mereka kalah dalam adu motor minggu lalu." Jawab salah seorang anak buahnya.

"Selalu seperti itu." Kangin menghela napas panjang dan berat, hingga anak buahnya bisa mendengar dengan jelas tarikan napas Kangin.

Kangin adalah seorang anak yang sangat kuat. Ayahnya ketahuan selingkuh waktu Kangin berusia 3 tahun, waktu itu Kangin tidak mengerti apa-apa, yang ia ingat hanyalah kepergian ayahnya dengan seorang wanita yang sangat muda hingga tak pernah kembali ke rumah lagi.

Karena tekanan lingkungan yang selalu menyudutkan keberadaan Kangin, maka pribadi kuat itu akhirnya terbentuk. Menjadi pribadi yang gampang marah dan main tangan bukan menjadi pilihannya, menjadi anak yang bandel juga sama sekali tak diliriknya. Belakangan, setelah ia berusia 10 tahun barulah ia mengetahui kenyataan akan keretakkan keluarganya dan penyebab ibu yang suka gonta-ganti pasangan, ia mulai memupuk tekadnya. "Aku tidak mau menjadi orang tua seperti ayah dan ibuku!"

Niat dan cita-cita itu terus ia pupuk hingga sekarang, ia tak lagi menangis ketika anak lain menjahili dan memukulinya, ia malah membalas perlakuan anak-anak itu, ia seolah ia ingin berkata, "SEORANG DIRI PUN AKU MAMPU!"

Kangin tumbuh menjadi remaja yang sangat kuat dan keras pendiriannya, ia tak bisa mentolerir segala bentuk kesalahan apapun, pandangan dan arah hidupnya sudah berubah menjadi hitam dan putih, tidak ada tempat untuk abu-abu di dalamnya.

Banyak laki-laki yang menaruh hormat kepada Kangin, malah tak sedikit yang mengidolakannya. Semua mengelu-elukan Kangin sebagai contoh pria tulen atau gentleman. Banyak gadis yang menaruh hati pada Kangin, tapi tak seorangpun yang berani mengungkapkan perasaannya, kecuali Park Ri rin, seniornya di SMA yang dulu.

Karena keterus-terangan Ri rin, maka Kangin yang terkejut menyetujui dan menyambut perasaannya. Namun hubungan mereka tak berlangsung lama, butuh waktu 1 bulan untuk melihat runtuhnya ideologi Ri rin.

Ri rin tak menyangka akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kangin—pria yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan. Permasalahannya sebenarnya sepele saja jika ia mempunya rasa sabar dan toleran : Kangin tidak pernah menyetujui ajakan kencannya dan waktu untuk mereka berduaan hanya sedikit, yaitu di sekolah saja.

Hal ini seharusnya bisa dimaklumi Ri rin mengingat kondisi keluarga Kangin, Kangin sudah terbiasa bekerja bahkan sebelum ia menginjak sekolah dasar. Kondisi ibunya yang seperti itu memaksa Kangin untuk mengerjakan semuanya sendiri, ia bahkan tidak pernah menerima belaian tangan sejak usianya 5 tahun. Ibunya hanya ada di rumah ketika hendak tidur saja, setelah itu ia pergi lagi. Uang yang digunakan untuk biaya makan dan sekolah Kangin pun hanya diberikan sesekali, jika ibunya ingat.

Karena itu untuk menyambung hidup, Kangin tidak punya pilihan lain selain membantu mencuci piring di sebuah restoran, mengangkut beras dan tepung terigu, tak jarang ia menjadi kuli angkut dan pekerja bangunan untuk membuat perutnya tetap kenyang, membuat tubuhnya tetap hangat dan agar ia bisa mengenyam pendidikan lebih lama.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja pergi dari rumah itu sejak SMP, ia sudah memiliki tabungan yang cukup. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya, satu-satunya alasannya tetap tinggal dirumah yang sepi itu hanyalah satu : IBUNYA.

Ia seringkali berpikir, "Jika aku pergi dari rumah ini, siapa yang akan menghapus air mata ibu ketika ia bermimpi? Jika aku pergi dari rumah ini, siapa yang nanti akan menyambut kedatangannya? Jika aku pergi dari rumah ini, siapa yang akan merawat ibu ketika sakit? Seburuk apapun dia, dia tetap ibuku..."

Namun keinginan itu pupus sudah ketika ibunya membawa laki-laki yang masih SMU ke rumahnya, ibunya berbisik 'Masih kuat lho dia.' Setelah itu ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kangin tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi, sehingga pada klimaksnya ia pergi dari rumah.

Dipikir dari sisi manapun tentu saja kisah seorang anak yang menghidupi dirinya sendiri terdengar tidak masuk akal. Kangin pun demikian, ia tidak mungkin menghidupi dirinya sendiri padahal saat itu usianya baru 5 tahun. Tentu ia mendapatkan bantuan dari seseorang.

"Liontin dari mana itu?" suatu hari ibunya yang tengah terbangund dari tidur di siang hari bertanya kepada Kangin. Matanya menangkap sebuah liontin berbentu bulat dari perak yang tersampir di leher anaknya. "Aku tanya, dari mana kau mendapatkan liontin itu?" ibunya meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Dari seorang teman." Jawab Kangin datar.

"Hah, dari seorang teman? Memangnya kau bisa mengelabuiku apa? Cepat katakan, dari mana kau mencuri benda ini?"

"Ini benar-benar hadian dari seorang teman..." Kangin menurunkan nada suaranya, ia tak mau dianggap menantang ibunya ketika ia menjawab dengan nada suara yang tinggi pula.

"Kau masih saja berbohong padaku?" dengan penuh nafsu, ibu Kangin menarik liontin itu dari lehernya, Kangin meronta melihat perubahan sikap ibunya. Ia tak bisa lari menjauh, liontin itu menjerat lehernya.

PPRRAAAKKKK!

Liontin itu terepas dari ujung satunya.

Karena tarikan kuat dari sang ibu, maka liontin yang sudah dengan kuat terpatri itu bisa akhirnya bisa putus juga. Liontin berbentuk bulat itu tiba-tiba terbuka, matanya menelusur aneh ketika mendapati sebuah potret yang terdapat pada sudut liontin.

Ada foto Kangin yang sedang tertawa lepas di sana, tertawa lepas dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang mengenakan jas dan dasi kupu-kupu.

"Siapa ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Itu temanku, liontin itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun darinya. Pemberian terakhirnya..." Kangin sedikit terisak ketika mengatakan kata-kata itu.

Anak laki-laki itu adalah seseorang yang sudah banyak menolongnya ketika ia masih kecil. Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah ketika Kangin berlari-lari kecil mengejar ibunya yang tengah berjalan dengan pria yang tak dikenal. Saat itu usianya baru 5 tahun, saat perubahan drastis terjadi pada diri ibunya.

Saat mengejar sosok ibunya yang pergi semakin menjauh, kaki Kangin tiba-tiba terantuk dan membentur batu sandungan. Ia pun terjatuh. Ia menangis keras saat itu, bukan menangisi lututnya yang sobek dan berlumuran darah, tetapi menangisi ibunya yang tak junjung kembali ke sisinya. Saat itu, hatinya dilanda kehancuran dan remuk yang teramat sangat.

Saat sedang menangis itulah ia bertemu dengan anak kecil berdasi kupu-kupu...

Anak itu hanya memandang Kangin yang sedang menangis lama, hingga Kangin berhenti menangis dengan sendirinya. Kangin yang sadar akan kehadiran anak itu segera menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang membekasi wajahnya. Dengan masih terisak ia mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan, "_nugu?_"

"_Waeyo_?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kangin, anak berdasi kupu-kupu itu malah balik bertanya.

"Hm?" Kangin kecil tak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan anak itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Di mana yang sakit?" anak itu mendekati Kangin yang tengah terduduk di tengah jalanan yang kotor, ia lalu memandang wajah Kangin dengan seksama kemudian menghapus air matanya. "Di mana yang sakit?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

"Di sini..." tunjuk Kangin ke arah dadanya. "Padahal di sini yang berdarah, tapi kenapa ini yang sakit?" Kangin kecil sudah berhenti dari tangisannya.

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu membelai kepala Kangin lembut. Dari sanalah Kangin jadi sering bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu. Ketika perut Kangin kosong, akan itu seringkali muncul dengan pelayan yang membawa banyak makanan di belakangnya, ketika tiba bagi Kangin untuk sekolah, anak itulah yang mengurusi perijinan dan persyaratan hinggak Kangin bisa mengenyam pendidikan. Anak itu pula yang secara pelan-pelan menanamkan jiwa keadilan kepada Kangin hingga Kangin bisa menjadi Kangin yang sekarang.

Keinginan dan pengharapan akan menjaga ibunya pupus sudah ketika ia melihat ibunya membawa seorag anak SMU seumurannya ke rumah dan berbuat hal-hal mesum di sana. Kangin pun tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi, ia angkat kaki dari sana.

Berangkat dari pribadi Kangin yang tegas dan bisa diandalkan, ia jadi sangat disenangi teman-temannya. Tak jarang ia menolong teman yang sedang tertimpa kesusahan, secara mental maupun materi. Ketika ada seseorang yang tengah dikeroyok, Kangin langsung lari menerjang dan menendang mereka semua. Saat melihat teman-temannya berperilaku tak selayaknya seperti mencuri dan memeras, Kangin tak segan-segan menasehati mereka bahkan memahamkan mereka dengan tinjunya.

Karena itulah banyak yang secara sukarela menjadi pengikutnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kangin, ketika ia masuk ke SMU, tiba-tiba terbentuk sebuah kelompok Black Racoon yang dikonsenterasikan untuk memonitor segala gerak-gerik Kangin, obsesi mereka pada Kangin lebih tinggi esensinya dari sekedar pengagum rahasia.

Tak lama sejak kelompok itu berdiri, Kangin akhirnya mengetahui keberadaan kelompok itu karena aktivitas mereka yang bisa dibilang tidak biasa. Pada awalnya Kangin ingin sekali membubarkan kelom pok itu, namun atas permohonan sang ketua perkumpulan yang menyembah-nyembah kaki Kangin, Kangin akhirnya hanya bisa membiarkannya.

Orang-orang dan geng yang tidak suka pada Kangin jadi semakin geram ketika tahu ada sebuah kelompok yang terbentuk atas nama Kangin, karena itu mereka menantang Black Racoon secara habis-habisan. Awalnya Kangin sama sekali tak peduli, tetapi semakin lama perilaku kelompok yang menentang Kangin itu semakin anarkis hingga Kangin turun tangan untuk menyelesaikannya.

Setiap duel dan pertarungan selalu dimenangkan Kangin, walau wajah dan tubuhnya harus menerima akibat yang sepadan atas kemenangannya itu. Setiap kali orang atau kelompok yang kalah duel, harus secara sportif menerima perintah dari yang menang. Dan setiap perintah Kangin selalu sama, yaitu : Jangan pernah ganggu aku dan teman-temanku lagi!

Sebagian kelompok ada yang secara kesatria menyetujui dan menyetujui dan menepati perjanjian itu walau kesal dan dendam masih terpupuk di hati mereka, namun yang perlu diwaspadai adalah kelompok yang tidak mematuhi janji itu sama sekali. Mereka kembali mengganggu anggota kelompok Kangin yang sedang sendirian lalu memukulinya sampai babak belur.

"Hyung-nim!" panggil salah seorang teman Kangin.

"Ada apa?"

"Kali ini Taemin yang mendapatkan serangan!" orang yang bernama Kangta itu berucap dengan napas terputus-putus.

"Apa?"

"Mereka semakin menjadi-jadi saja, Taemin ditemukan di gorong-gorong kereta. Karena khawatir dengan kondisinya, maka kami segera melarikan dirinya ke rumah sakit."

Amarah dalam diri Kangin semakin memuncak setelah mendengar kabar itu. Taemin adalah anggota termuda geng Kangin. Usianya masih 14 tahun. Ia sering ditolong Kangin karena menjadi korban siksaan ayahnya sendiri. Walau Temin tinggal bersama ayah dan ibunya, namun ia seperti tidak tinggal dengan siapapun. Ibu Taemin lah yang menjadi pemeran pencari nafkah di keuarga itu, sehingga waktu untuk bertemu ibunya hanya sedikit. Sedangkan peran ayahnya lebih pasif, ia hanya minum-minum dan bermalas-malasan di rumah.

"Apakah kita perlu memberitahukan orang tuanya?" tanya Kangta cemas.

"Beritahu saja, walau aku tak yakin mereka akan datang." Jawab Kangin mengingat ibu Taemin sedang bertugas di luar kota, sedangkan ayahnya? Sudah pasti ia akan menutup mata mendengar tentang kabar tentang anaknya sendiri.

"Tapi, hyung. Rumah sakit..."

"Ne, kita harus segera melihat keadaannya di rumah sakit, _kajja!_"

"Hyung, biaya rumah sakitnya... Taemin sudah dioperasi, hyung. Dari mana kita, mendapatkan biaya untuk operasi Taemin?" Kangta tertunduk lesu. "Taemin harus dioperasi dan menjalani rawat inap yang tidak sebentar, beberapa tulang kakinya patah, ia mengalami 23 jahitan di kepala dan 45 jahitan di dadanya. Ia sudah dioperasi, hyung..."

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kangin berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa mengikuti langkah Siwon, ia tampak memegang erat liontin yang penuh tambalan timah yang tersemat di lehernya.

"Kau memegang apa?" tanya Siwon yang penasaran karena sedari tadi Kangin terus memegang sesuatu yang dekat dengan dadanya.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau sudah menemukan alasan kenapa kau menerima pekerjaan ini?"

Kangin berjalan dengan langkah yang mantap, hatinya ringan, matanya fokus kepada satu tujuan. "Ya, aku sudah tidak ragu lagi. Aku sangat membutuhkan uang ini."

"Begitu?" Siwon terseyum ketika mendengar jawaban Kangin. Mereka pun kembali meneruskan perjalanan mereka menuju kamar nomor 14.

HEG!

Siwon dan Kangin mengahan napasnya ketika sebuah pemandangan yang mengejutkan terlihat oleh mata mereka.

Sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam mengikat Minho dan menyumpalkan sesuatu ke mulutnya. Mereka pun sama terkejutnya ketika melihat beberapa orang yang tiba-tiba memasuki kamar yang sedang mereka jarah.

"MINHO!" teriak Siwon panik.

Sekelompok orang itu langsung menghunuskan pisau ke leher Minho. Kangin tampak memegang kupingnya, bibirnya bergerak-gerak tak jelas. "Mundur, atau aku akan membunuhnya!" ancam salah seorang dari mereka.

Kangin berusaha memperhatikan keadaan sekitar baik-baik, lalu bibirnya kembali bergerak-gerak, ia seolah sedang berbisik kepada seseorang.

"Kalian tidak mendengar kata-kataku?" salah seorang dari mereka berteriak. "MUNDUR!" Kangin tak menghiraukan suruhan orang itu, ia malah berjalan semakin medekat. "Mau apa kau?" Kangin terus maju mendekat. "MUNDUR ATAU KUBUNUH DIA!"

"Bunuh saja..."

...

...

...

Semua terkejut dengan jawaban Kangin, termasuk Siwon dan Minho itu sendiri.

"Kenapa? Katanya mau membunuh anak itu? Ya gampang, tinggal bunuh saja..." tantang Kangin. Kangin tetap melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Minho. "Aku belum punya hubungan apa-apa dengan anak ini, kenal saja belum. Jadi kenapa aku harus peduli?"

GLEK

Minho tampak menelan ludahnya.

"K-Kau..."

BBUUAAAKKK!

Ketika perhatian penjahat itu terganggu dengan tidakan Kangin, Kangin langsung melayangkan tendangannya dan menarik Minho ke sisinya.

Semua yang berada di sana terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah Kangin.

"Kau, berani-beraninya..." geram teman si penculik itu, tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol dari balik bajunya. Tetapi, ketika ia hendak menarik pelatuk dari pistol itu...

PPRRAAANNGGG!

Kangin sudah melemparkan vas bunga di sisinya hingga melukai tanga kanan si penculik. Lalu, dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, Kangin mendorong Minho ke arah Siwon dan langsung menerjang penculik itu. Penculik yang melihat kedatangan Kangin sudah siap menyambut Kangin dengan tinjunya, namun Kangin lebih cepat. Ia berkelit lalu menendang kepala si penculik dengan sekuat tenaga. Penculik yang menjadi korban keganasan tendangan Kangin langsung pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Tinggal tiga orang penculik lagi yang harus ia hadapi.

"Stop!" tiba-tiba seseorang keluar balik dari pintu kamar. Kangin langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

PROK!

PROK!

PROK!

Laki-laki yang baru muncul itu bertepuk tangan sendiri. "Kau hebat, caramu bertarung sungguh memperlihatkan kualitasmu."

"_Nugu_?"

"_Mianhe, Kangin-ssi..._" ucap Siwon penuh sesal.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Kemampuanmu sebagai seorang _bodyguard_ sudah tidak peru ditanyakan lagi. Kau sangat hebat. Tapi..." ia menghentikan ucapannya. "Tidakanmu terlalu ceroboh dan arogan, aku tak bisa mentolerirnya."

Kangin hanya diam mendengarkan penuturan orang itu. "Kau terlalu gegabah dalam menyelamatkan tuan muda. Ini hanyalah sebuah simulasi penculikan; untuk mengujimu. Tapi nyatanya kau telah gagal."

"Tapi Xander, nyatanya dia sudah berhasil menyelamatkanku..." Minho bersikeras ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"_Andwae_ tuan muda, keselamatan Anda sangat penting, bagaimana kita bisa menerima dia sebagai pengawal tuan muda?"

"Tapi Xander..."

"Tidak bisa."

"Um..." Minho menundukan kepalanya, ia hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Xander; seorang pengasuh yang dipercaya oleh ayahnya.

"_Jwesonghamnida_ tuan muda Siwon, saya tidak bisa menerima sahabat Anda." Xander menundukan kepalanya kepada Siwon, sedangkah Siwon hanya terdiam; berpikir. "Mari tuan muda..." Xander mengawal Minho keluar kamar.

"Tunggu!" cegah Siwon. Mereka langsung berhenti ketika mendengar seruan dari Siwon. "Kangin-ssi, kenapa kau nekat menolong Minho dengan cara seperti itu?"

"Mungkin aku tidak akan memakai cara seperti itu jika peristiwa tadi adalah penculikan asli, bagaimanapun ini terlalu beresiko." Xander mengerutkan dahinya. "Awalnya aku menyangka bahwa ini benar-benar penculikan, namun dugaanku tiba-tiba terbantahkan ketika melihat ruangan ini dan banyaknya penculik."

Mata Minho seketika membesar ketika mendengar cerita Kangin. "Ruangan, dan penculik?" Xander bergumam memastikan.

"Aku berpikir, bagaimana caranya si penculik bisa masuk ke ruangan ini. Apakah dengan menyamar sebagai perawat dan dokter? Namun spekulasi itu tak beralasan ketika melihat kostum penculik yang sudah mengenakan pakaian hitam dan masker. Jika mereka menyamar, tentu saja tidak perlu memakai penutup kepala, itu akan menimbulkan keanehan bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya."

Kangin terdiam sebentar. "Karena itu satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah mereka masuk melalui jendela atau melalui saluran fentilasi udara. Namun dugaan itu kembali terbantahkan ketika aku melihat bahwa jendela di ruangan ini tertutup. Hal ini disebabkan karena jendela memakai knop elektrik yang berarti bahwa jendela hanya bisa dibuka dari dalam."

Xander membalikan badannya hingga ia benar-benar menatap Kangin. "Apakah melalui saluran fentilasi?" Kangin bertanya sendiri. "Sepertinya itu juga bukan, kita semua bisa melihat tutup fentilasi tertutup rapat. Dalam kondisi seperti ini mana ada penculik yang dengan rajinnya menutup saluran fentilasi tempat mereka masuk sebelum pekerjaan mereka selesai? Belum lagi Siwon yang memintaku datang dengan tergesa-gesa padahal tidak ada kejadian yang membahayakan sedang terjadi—sepengetahuan kami sebelumnya."

"Karena ini aku simpulkan bahwa peristiwa ini hanyalah sandiwara yang diadakan untuk mengujiku."

Semua menganga mendengar penjelasan Kangin, termasuk para penculik, Minho dan juga Xander. Sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum-senyum saya mendengarkan penjelasan Kangin.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**[INFORMASI]**

**Bagi yang belum tahu, saya kemaren2 bereksperimen membuat fic bersetting Jepang zaman dahulu. Itu adalah fic pertama saya yang pake Jepang-jepangan . kekeke jadi mungkin banyak kesalahannya... Kosakata jepang yang saya kuasai pun enggak sebanyak kosa kata Korea padahal saya lebih dulu dan lebih lama menyenangi Jepang dari pda Korea.**

**Kemaren2 juga sering mendengar kalau di fandom Anime, terutama Naruto, banyak sekali review berupa Flame atau bashing bahkan sering terjadi Flame war. Bukannya suka akan perang atau menantang mereka, saya hanya ingin menaruh satu karya di sana dan mengamati respon reader. Kalau saya dapat flame yang konkrit dan bisa diterima dengan akal sehat, maka saya akan menggunakannya sebagai motivasi dalam membuat fic dan sebuah pembelajaran emosi. Jikalau flame yang disampaikan tidak beralasan dan hanya 'Flame kacangan', maka saya hanya akan mencibir dan tersenyum sinis akan tindakan bodoh si Flamer.**

**Fic yang saya taruh di sana berjudul H I N J I T E. Pairing yang digunakan adalah pairing favorit saya di naruto : SasuSaku. Genre yang diusung adalah Romance dan Hurt/Comport. Tapi diprediksi genre action juga akan ikutan nongkrong di fic itu :) Sama seperti fic chaptered saya yang lain, fic itu juga sepertinya akan panjang sekali :p hahaha **

**Saya yakin beberapa reader PMM sudah ada yang membaca dan meninggalkan review di sana, karena itu saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak ^^ **

**Nah, yang ingin membaca fic itu juga, silahkan klik saja Link ini : **

**Ok? Ditunggu kunjungannya~ :D ****.net/s/6963468/1/H_I_N_J_I_T_E**


	15. The Mission

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Totally Reserved**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Part sebelumnya]**

"Tunggu!" cegah Siwon. Mereka langsung berhenti ketika mendengar seruan dari Siwon. "Kangin-ssi, kenapa kau nekat menolong Minho dengan cara seperti itu?"

"Mungkin aku tidak akan memakai cara seperti itu jika peristiwa tadi adalah penculikan asli, bagaimanapun ini terlalu beresiko." Xander mengerutkan dahinya. "Awalnya aku menyangka bahwa ini benar-benar penculikan, namun dugaanku tiba-tiba terbantahkan ketika melihat ruangan ini dan banyaknya penculik."

Mata Minho seketika membesar ketika mendengar cerita Kangin. "Ruangan, dan penculik?" Xander bergumam memastikan.

"Aku berpikir, bagaimana caranya si penculik bisa masuk ke ruangan ini. Apakah dengan menyamar sebagai perawat dan dokter? Namun spekulasi itu tak beralasan ketika melihat kostum penculik yang sudah mengenakan pakaian hitam dan masker. Jika mereka menyamar, tentu saja tidak perlu memakai penutup kepala, itu akan menimbulkan keanehan bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya."

Kangin terdiam sebentar. "Karena itu satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah mereka masuk melalui jendela atau melalui saluran fentilasi udara. Namun dugaan itu kembali terbantahkan ketika aku melihat bahwa jendela di ruangan ini tertutup. Hal ini disebabkan karena jendela memakai knop elektrik yang berarti bahwa jendela hanya bisa dibuka dari dalam."

Xander membalikan badannya hingga ia benar-benar menatap Kangin. "Apakah melalui saluran fentilasi?" Kangin bertanya sendiri. "Sepertinya itu juga bukan, kita semua bisa melihat tutup fentilasi tertutup rapat. Dalam kondisi seperti ini mana ada penculik yang dengan rajinnya menutup saluran fentilasi tempat mereka masuk sebelum pekerjaan mereka selesai? Belum lagi Siwon yang memintaku datang dengan tergesa-gesa padahal tidak ada kejadian yang membahayakan sedang terjadi—sepengetahuan kami sebelumnya."

"Karena ini aku simpulkan bahwa peristiwa ini hanyalah sandiwara yang diadakan untuk mengujiku."

Semua menganga mendengar penjelasan Kangin, termasuk para penculik, Minho dan juga Xander. Sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum-senyum saya mendengarkan penjelasan Kangin.

* * *

**P.M.M**

**Part 15 : The Mission**

Pertemuan hari itu selesai sudah, Siwon yang sedang memperbincangkan sesuatu dengan Xander meminta waktu sebentar kepada Kangin dan Minho. Kangin yang melihat kesempatan longgar ini segera memohon diri untuk keluar ruangan sebentar—Minho mengizinkannya.

Setelah dilihat tak ada orang yang ia kenal di lorong rumah sakit itu, ia kemudian memegang kupingnya—lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang tersemat di kupingnya, lalu bibirnya mulai bergerak-gerak pelan, membisikan sebuah ucapan.

"Terimakasih karena kau sudah mau membantuku, Kibum-ah... kalau bukan karena analisamu, mungkin aku tak bisa melewati peristiwa ini."

"_Ne._" Terdengar sahutan di ujung sana.

* * *

**~P****agi hari, ****di rumah~**

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 07.05 pagi sekarang. Hampir semua penghuni rumah sudah terjaga dari tidurnya, burung-burung saling berkicau menimpali satu sama lain, mereka terbang hilir mudik kesana kemari. Sambil menunggu sarapan dimulai, beberapa penghuni rumah itu berkumpul di ruang bermain game yang sangat luas dan hangat itu, plafon langit-langit ruangan itu berwarna cerah memberikan suasana yang menyejukkan bagi mata yang melihatnya walau sekilas.

"Aneh sekali.. Kenapa Kangin-ssi akhir-akhir ini jadi jarang dirumah ya?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal itu.

"_Molla_~" jawab Donghae acuh tak acuh.

"Yang paling aneh adalah, ia jadi sering pulang dengan tubuh babak belur seperti itu..." sambung Ryeowook kemudian.

"Babak belur?" Shindong menghentikan sejenak kegiatan ngemil paginya.

Ryeowook menggangguk pertanda mengiyakan. "Sepertinya luka-luka itu ia dapatkan setiap hari. Kadang ia mendapatkan luka sayatan, luka memar, sampai darah yang membekas di bajunya."

Semua terperangah mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak salah lihat Wookie-ya?" tanya Donghae yang mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada apa yang sedang mereka bahas.

"_Ne_. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah Kangin-ssi sedang dalam masalah? Atau, ia sedang tersandung kasus?" semua kembali terdiam.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau 'kan teman sekamar Kangin-ssi, apa kau tidak melihat gelagat yang aneh dari Kangin-ssi akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Yesung sambil menyimpan naskah drama yang sedari tadi ia baca.

"_Ani_." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh sambil terus saja memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar plasma itu.

"Kau tidur jam berapa tadi malam?" tanya Yesung kepada Kyuhyun.

"Jam 2 pagi."

"Bangun jam berapa?"

"Jam 5 pagi."

"Kau lihat kedatangan Kangin-ssi tadi malam?"

"_Ne_, dia pulang beberapa menit sebelum jam 11 malam, lalu keluar lagi jam 5.30 pagi." Semua saling berpandangan.

"Ada apa ya? Kenapa dia pulang paling akhir dan berangkat paling awal?" Ryeowook menautkan alisnya tanda khawatir, sementara Siwon meneguk kopi pahitnya dengan tenang.

Di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka, Sungmin melirik kearah Kibum, Kibum terlihat mengangguk menerima isyarat mata dari Sungmin.

"Semua, makanan sudah siap!" Teriak Miss Lau dari arah ruang makan. Semua yang mendengar langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyerbu makanan yang tengah disiapkan _Miss_ Lau.

Terlihat tanpa basa-basi, Shindong langsung menyantap makanan yang tengah tersaji di depannya. Matanya seketika membesar setelah menyantap makanan yang dibuatkan oleh _Miss_ Lau. "_Mwo_? Kenapa makanan buatan Miss Lau menjadi enak sekali?"

_Miss_ Lau tersenyum malu. "Tentu saja, aku tidak boleh terus merepotkan Wookie-ya, karena itu aku belajar masak kepada dia."

"_Ne_, tak sia-sia jarimu terbakar waktu itu.." Shindong tersenyum dengan daun bawang yang terselip di sela-sela giginya.

Mendengar komentar Shindong, semuanya jadi tak segan-segan menyantap makanan yang ada di depan mereka, Ryeowook pun mencicipi masakan buatan _Miss_ Lau lalu tersenyum hangat ketika melihat kemampuan _Miss_ Lau sudah meningkat.

* * *

**~1 jam 14 menit sebelum pukul 11 malam di rumah~**

"Haish! Pekerjaan hari ini lebih berat dari yang kemarin, hari ini ada saja yang ingin menge-bom Minho yang sedang berkunjung ke panti asuhan. Mereka ini sudah gila apa?" rutuk Kangin bersungut-sungut marah sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang dibalut perban. Rupanya luka bakar membekas di lengannya yang kekar itu, tapi tetap tak memadamkan niatnya untuk bekerja pada Minho.

"Kau sudah pulang Kangin-ssi?" tanya Sungmin dengan muka serius, ia bersandar pada dinding yang berada di sebelah pintu masuk. Kangin yang sedang melepaskan sepatu kulitnya—karena kaget lalu menengadahkan mukanya mencari pemilik suara tadi.

"_Ne_." Jawabnya pendek.

Sungmin meneliti sikap Kangin, lalu meneliti wajah-hingga sepatu Kangin. Matanya menyipit seketika ketika ia menemukan lengan Kangin yang telah diperban. "Kenapa tanganmu?"

"Tidak kenapa-napa." Kangin yang sudah selesai melepas sepatunya lalu memakai sandal yang sudah tersedia lalu berjalan melewati Sungmin.

"Kau bisa kesana sebentar?" tunjuk Sungmin ke arah ruang tamu, ruangan yang sangat jarang digunakan oleh penghuni rumah itu. "Ada yang mau aku bicarakan."

Kangin sejenak menatap wajah Sungmin, lalu tak lama ia mengiyakan karena ekspresi serius Sungmin yang tak berubah dari tadi. "Baiklah.." Kangin yang tadinya hendak berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya, sengaja membelokkan tubuhnya ke arah ruang tamu.

"Pertanyaanku tadi.." Kangin berbalik ke arah Sungmin. "Lenganmu kenapa?" Kangin dan Sungmin kembali berpandangan dengan wajah serius.

"Terbakar, tapi hanya sedikit kok." Jawab Kangin. Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Sungmin kemudian berlalu pergi dari hadapan Kangin. Kangin melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruang tamu. "Dulu kami sempat bercanda bersama dengan mendorong Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang sedang berada di dalam gerobak, siapa yang mengira dia bisa memasang wajah serius seperti tadi?" gumam Kangin pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

**~Pukul 22.53 di kamar Shindong dan Miss Lau~**

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"_Nuguya_?" tanya _Miss_ Lau dengan malas.

"Sungmin."

"Ah, _ne_.. tunggu sebentar!"

Tak lama kemudian muncul _Miss_ Lau tanpa wig panjang seperti sehari-hari, ia pun hanya mengenakan kaus oblong sebagai pakaian tidurnya, benar-benar seperti laki-laki tulen.

"_Ne? Waeyo Sungmin-ah?_"

"Ah, _ani_... aku cuma ingin meminta sesuatu kepada Shindong-ssi."

"Um, penting tidak?"

"Penting sekali!"

"_Ah, arraso.._" _Miss_ Lau pun membangunkan Shindong yang tengah terbuai mimpi. Tak susah membangunkan Shindong, karena beberapa detik setelah _Miss_ Lau mengguncang-gunjangkan tubuh Shindong, Shindong langsung terjaga dari tidurnya. Setelah memastikan Shindong yang sudah terbangun, _Miss_ Lau pun kembali ke tempat tidurnya untuk tidur lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shindong di ambang pintu sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Shindong-ssi, kau masih punya salep untuk luka bakar itu?"

"Ha?"

"Tempo hari aku melihatmu memberikan salep itu kepada _Miss_ Lau ketika _Miss_ Lau terkena luka bakar di dapur."

"Oh, salep itu.. ada, kau perlu?"

"_Ne._"

...

...

...

"Siapa yang terluka?" Shindong sepertinya sudah sepenuhnya terbangun.

"Kangin-ssi." Jawab Sungmin jujur.

"_Jeongmal Geuraeyo_?"

"_Ne_."

Setelah mendengarkan jawaban Sungmin, Shindong langsung mencari salep yang dimaksudkan Sungmin, lalu tak berapa lama ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah toples bening berisi krim berwarna putih.

"_Kajja_!" ajak Shindong.

"Kangin-ssi ada di ruang tamu, kau pergilah obati dia, aku akan mengambil sesuatu dari kamarku."

"Baiklah!" Shindong langsung berlari menuju ruang tamu, sedangkan Sungmin berjalan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

**~Pukul 23.03 di ruang tamu~**

"Mana lukamu?" tanya Shindong tiba-tiba.

"Ha?"

"Aku tanya, mana tubuhmu yang terkena luka? Biar aku mengobatinya." Shindong langsung menangkap lengan Kangin yang tengah terbalut perban dengan mata telanjangnya. "Sini!" Dengan paksa Shindong langsung membuka perbannya, ia kaget ketika melihat luka Kangin yang sangat parah, kulitnya melepuh di mana-mana.

"Ini akan sangat sakit, tahan ya..." tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kangin, Shindong langsung mengoleskan salep itu ke atas luka bakar Kangin, tapi Kangin tak mengaduh sedikitpun.

"Kau tahu seberapa parahnya lukamu? Untung saja Sungmin memberitahuku!"

"Sungmin tadi datang ke kamarmu?" tanya Kangin tak percaya.

"_Ne_, tadinya dia hanya ingin meminjam obatnya saja. Tapi setelah aku tahu ada di antara kita yang terluka, aku jadi refleks dan ingin mengobati..."

Kangin tersenyum sendiri mendengar penjelasan Shindong. "Ah, lalu kemana Sungmin?"

"Dia? _Molla~ _tadi sih dia bilang mau mengambil sesuatu dulu.."

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu.."

"Um.."

Mereka saling terdiam beberapa lama,Shindong dengan hati-hati mengoleskan salep itu di antara luka-luka Kangin yang lain.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, aku sudah mendapatkan penanganan pertama dari rumah sakit.."

"Aish! Penangan pertama itu 'kan bukan penanganan terbaik, obat ini sangat manjur. Percayalah, dalam beberapa hari lagi, lukamu akan hilang tanpa bekas!"

"Hmh, begitu?" Kangin tersenyum getir.

"Kenapa kau bisa punya banyak luka seperti ini?"

"Hmh... mungkin karena pekerjaan baruku."

"Pekerjaan baru?"

"Hn." Kangin mengangguk tegas.

"Pekerjaan macam apa yang menyebabkan luka-luka ini?"

"Itu..."

"_Bodyguard!_" tiba-tiba Sungmin muncul di samping mereka dengan membawa koper di tangan kanannya.

"Apa?" Shindong terperangah kaget.

"Pekerjaan Kangin-ssi adalah _bodyguard_, benar 'kan?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Bukan urusanmu aku tahu dari mana, tapi karena pekerjaan barumu ini lah akhir-akhir ini kau banyak mendapatkan luka 'kan?" tanya Sungmin sambil melirik luka bakar Kangin. Kangin terdiam mendengarnya. Kangin tidak sadar bahwa ketika Siwon menawari pekerjaan itu, Sungmin tengah mengintip pembicaraan mereka lewat kamera pengintai yang ia pasang di beranda. Ia bisa dengan bebas mendengarkan pembicaraan apapun di rumah itu.

"K-Kangiin-ssi, benarkah itu?" Shindong tak percaya dengan hal luar biasa yang ia dengar, baginya profesi itu adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang jarang berada di dunia nyata, pekerjaan itu biasanya ada di dunia khayalan di mana sang _bodyguard_ melayani seorang puteri, pangeran, bahkan seorang presiden.

"Pekerjaan itu teramat sangat berbahaya kau tahu? Bisa-bisa suatu saat tubuhmu habis oleh luka." Kangin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sungmin. "Karena itu aku ingin meminjamkan ini padamu." Tawar Sungmin sambil membuka kopernya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kangin dan Shindong bersamaan. Di dalam koper itu terdapat jam tangan, cincin, kacamata, sepatu dalam gambar 2 dimensi (dengan kata lain sepatu gepeng), satu gigi geraham, gelang dengan lebar satu buku jari dimana 3 permata bertengger di setiap sudutnya, badge berbentuk bunga mawar dari tembaga, dan satu lagi adalah sabuk yang terbuat dari kulit.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat." Jawab Sungmin _simple_.

"Ha? Untuk apa ini semua?" tanya Kangin tak mengerti.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, lalu ia mengambil sebuah jam tangan dari kopernya. "Ini adalah Video Camera Analog Watch. Video Camera Analog Watch adalah jam tangan pria model analog yang dapat merekam gambar video sekaligus dengan suara. Dengan memori internal sebesar 4 GB, jam tangan ini bisa merekam video sampai 5 jam dengan resolusi 352 x 288 px. Kameranya sendiri terletak di antara angka 1 dan 2 yang ada di bagian dalam dan untuk merekamnya, kau hanya harus menekan tombol ke dua yang ada di sekitar pinggiran jam tangan. Jam ini mempunyai 3 tombol, tombol pertama untuk mengatur jarum panjang jam ini, lalu tombol kedua untuk merekam kejadian apapun dengan kamera ini. Dan juga ketika kau menekan tombol kedua, maka gambar yang kau dapatkan akan langsung tampil pada layar komputerku. Ini adalah jenis alat bantu."

"Whua! Jam tangan untuk merekam ya..." Shindong terlihat takjub dengan benda yang ada di depannya itu.

"Tidak hanya itu, jam ini juga sudah aku set agar mengeluarkan cahaya 3x lipat terangnya di banding lampu pijar biasa jika kau menekan tombol ketiga. Jam tangan ini akan sangat membantu ketika kau berada di dalam keadaan gelap."

Kangin mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Sungmin.

"Lalu ini," Sungmin mengambil kacamata hitam dari kopernya. "Tidak aneh 'kan kalau seorang _bodyguard_ memakai kacamata hitam bahkan di dalam ruangan?" tanya Sungmin, Shindong mengangguk.

"_Ne_, tidak aneh kok."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ini adalah Spy Sun glasses, kau bisa melihat lokasi orang yang kau tanami alat pelacak dengan melihat kacamata ini. Tenang saja, orang lain tidak akan tahu karena kacamata ini berfungsi untuk satu sisi saja. Lalu, jika kau tekan tombol di ujung frame kacamata bagian kiri (di balik telinga kiri), maka akan tampil lokasi 1 km dimana kau berada, termasuk jalan dan toko di sekitarnya, aku menggunakan modus satelit NASA dan GPS di sini. Ini juga jenis alat bantu."

"_Ommooo_.. keren!" Shindong mengambil kacamata itu dari tangan Sungmin dan mencobanya sendiri. "Wah, benar!" pekiknya riang.

"Kalau kau menekan tombol di bagian kanannya, maka kacamata itu akan berfungsi sebagai kacamata infra merah, kau bisa melihat dalam gelap. Fungsi lainnya adalah kacamata itu bisa sekalian untuk gaya, yang paling sulit adalah merancang _designnya_ lho... jadi gaya sekali 'kan?"

"Hahaha... begitu?" Kangin terlihat berbinar-binar.

Kali ini Sungmin mengambil cicin berwarna emas yang berhias 2 permata indah di tengahnya. "Ini namanya Magic Ring. Kalau kau tekan permata berwarna biru, maka cincin ini akan berfungsi sebagai sinar laser dan memotong objek apapun yang berada di depannya, aku memasang suhu panas 200 derajat fahrenheit di cincin ini, jadi hati-hati jangan sampai salah bidik. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk melubangi kaca, bahkan pintu yang terbuat dari besi dan baja."

"Oke, _gomawo_."

"Belum, jika kau tekan permata warna biru di cincin ini, maka tangan yang menggunakan cincin ini akan diselimuti aliran listrik sebesar 200.000 watt."

"_Mwo_? Aku bisa mati nanti!"

"_Ani_, tidak akan. Tenang saja... cincin ini memberikan perlindungan kepada pemakainya, tetapi orang yang terkena pukulan tangan si pemakai cincin maka akan terpental sangat jauh hingga pingsan karena cincin ini meningkatkan kekuatan si pemakai hingga 5 kali lipat sekaligus memberikan kejutan listrik sebesar 200.000 watt kepada orang yang kena pukul. Ini adalah jenis alat bantu dan serang."

"Wwhhhaahhh, keren.." gumam Kangin sambil melihat cincin itu dari dekat.

"Lalu ini adalah flying shoes." Ucap Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan gambar sebuah sepatu.

"Ha? Mana sepatunya?" Tanya Shindong penasaran.

Sungmin lalu mengibaskan gambar 2 dimensi sepatu itu, dalam sekejap sepatu itu langsung berwujud 3 dimensi; seperti sepatu pada umumnya. Shindong dan Kangin terperangah dengan apa yang Sungmin lakukan barusan. "Fungsi sepatu ini sebenarnya ada dua. Yang pertama adalah, 3 detik setelah kau menekan tombol di sisi luar sepatu, maka sepatu ini akan mengeluarkan angin yang sangat besar hingga bisa mengangkat tubuhmu dari atas bumi, dengan kata lain kau bisa terbang dengan sepatu ini. Ini termasuk ke dalam alat bantu."

"_OMO_! Masa sih?" tanya Shindong dengan mata bersinar, ia menelisik sepatu itu dengan tatapan penasaran. Sungmin hanya mengangguk diiringi senyumnya yang menawan itu.

"Lalu fungsi kedua adalah, kalau kau memutar tombol di sepatu kiri bagian luar, maka sepatu ini akan langsung berganti model. Tersedia 4 model sepatu dalam Flying Shoes, yaitu model sepatu sport, formal, boot, dan santai. Kau bisa memilih salah satu dari pilihan itu. Karena aku ingin membawa sepatu ini kemana-mana, maka aku menjadikannya praktis dan bisa kempes setipis buku hanya dengan mengibaskan sepatu ini." Shindong dan Kangin manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Sungmin.

"Lalu ini adalah silent mouth." Ucap Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan sebuah gigi geraham kepada Shindong dan Kangin.

"Silent Mouth? Apaan tuh?" tanya Shindong aneh.

"Ini sih rada susah dan ribet pemakaiannya, gigi ini harus ditanam dan disalurkan dengan urat yang berhubungan dengan telinga, jadi kita bisa saling berkomunikasi dengan hanya berbisik saja. Ini adalah termasuk alat bantu."

"Tak masalah, ada bagian belakang gigiku yang tanggal. Kau bisa memasangnya di sana 'kan?"

"_Ne_, bisa. Akan aku lakukan nanti."

"Oke."

"Selanjutnya adalah ini." Sungmin memperlihatkan sebuah gelang indah dengan lebar yang lumayan, gelang itu berwarna hitam. "Stick elastic. Jika kau menekan permata yang paling kanan, maka gelang ini akan secara otomatis melepaskan ikatan antar gelang, lalu memancang dan mengeras hingga berubah menjadi sebuah tongkat listrik. Ini masuk kedalam golongan alat-alat untuk menyerang."

"Wwaaahhh..." Shindong menekan tombol di gelang itu, dia kaget karena gelang itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tongkat, tapi kekagetannya itu tak berlangsung lama, ia mulai memainkan tongkat itu.

"Selanjutnya adalah bros atau badge ini." Sungmin memperlihatkan sebuah badge berbentuk bunga mawar kepada mereka. "Ini hanya alat pelacak agar aku tahu dimana si pemakai badge ini. Ini adalah jenis alat bantu."

"Kemudian yang terakhir adalah ini." Sungmin memperlihtakan sabuk berwarna hitam gelap. "Namanya adalah Light belt. Sabuk ini bisa mengangkat dan menahan berat sebesar 10.000 kg. Sabuk ini juga lebih elastis dari karet biasa, kau bisa menariknya sejauh 1 km jika kau mau. Lalu jika kau tekan penahan sabuk yang berada di tengah ini, maka akan mengeluarkan sinar sonar dan membuat area 1,5 meter di sekelilingmu terlindung dari bahaya apapun. Baik berupa pukulan, tembakan, atau bahkan reruntuhan batu dari gedung yang tengah runtuh. Hanya saja alat ini bisa bertahan selama 15 menit, setelah itu kau harus membiarkannya selama 2 jam agar baterainya bisa kembali terisi penuh."

"Ha? Ia bisa mengisi baterainya sendiri?"

"_Ne_, lewat sinar matahari."

"UWO.. Sungmin-ah, kau jenius sekali! Kau yang membuat alat-alat ini?" tanya Shindong kagum. Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tak percaya kau mau meminjamkan alat-alat ini padaku..." mata Kangin berkaca-kaca.

"Kata siapa aku mau meminjamkannya dengan cuma-cuma?"

...

...

...

...

...

ZZZDDDEEERRRRR!

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan meminjamkannya padamu asal kau mau memberikan setengah gajimu padaku. _Otokhe_?" Tanya Sungmin dengan alis yang dinaik-naikkan.

"_Mwo_? Setengahnya? Apa kau tahu bagaimana usahaku untuk mendapatkan uang itu?" tanya Kangin dengan urat-urat yang mengencang.

"Tahu, tapi bisa saja kau kehilangan nyawa 'kan dalam tugasmu. Aku hanya berniat membantu meringankan pekerjaanmu saja. Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa sih..." Kangin tampak berpikir.

"Aku setuju asal kau juga ikut bekerja."

"Ha? Aku mana mau terjun langsung kelapangan seperti itu?"

"Itu maksudku, kau membantuku dari belakang. Kau melihat dari kamera pemantau yang kau buat, lalu memberitahukan segala gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan padaku."

Kali ini Sungmin yang tampak sedang berpikir. "Baiklah..."

Mereka sepertinya sudah _deal_ jika melihat mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan.

"Tapi kalau kau merusakkan alatku, kau harus menggantinya. Harga satu alatku adalah 3 kali lipat dari gajimu sekarang."

"_Mwo_?" Kangin melotot terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan Sungmin barusan.

"Nah, alat-alat itu aku titipkan padamu sekarang." Selah mengatakan hal itu Sungmin langsung beranjak pergi dari hadapan mereka, meninggalkan Shindong dengan sejuta kekagumannya, dan meninggalkan Kangin dengan kebingungannya.

* * *

**~Pukul 11.34 di kamar Donghae dan Sungmin~**

Setelah menunjukan sebagian kecil peralatan yang dibuatnya, Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar, kamarnya sama seperti ketika ia meninggalkannya setengah jam yang lalu, kamar diselimuti kegelapan karena lampu kamar itu sengaja dimatikan oleh Donghae kira-kira satu jam yang lalu, sedangkan Donghae terlihat sedang tertidur di ranjang sebelah.

Sungmin menghampiri ranjangnya yang masih kosong, lalu beringsut ke balik selimut hangatnya, ia mencari titik mati kamera pengawas _Miss_ Lau di kamarnya.

"_Bagaimana__?"_ walau samar-samar, terdengar suara Kibum yang sedang berbisik.

"Dia mau menerimanya."

"_Jotha..__" _

"Mengapa kau memintaku melakukan itu?" rupanya Sungmin sedang melakukan percakapan dengan Kibum melalui anting-anting yang terpasang di telinganya.

"_Ani, aku hanya merasa kalau pekerjaan Kangin-ssi itu akan sangat berbahaya sekali.__"_

"Memangnya siapa yang mengejar keluarga Minho?"

"_Entahlah, tapi aku curiga dengan grup saingan keluarga Minho, grup Wang Bong.__"_

"Memangnya grup itu sangat berbahaya?"

"_Mereka tidak hanya mengembangkan bisnisnya di dunia perdagangan legal, mereka juga memiliki bisnis di dunia gelap. Aku curiga mereka akan menghalalkan segala cara demi menggulingkan kekuasaan keluarga Choi. Beberapa kasus mengenai percobaan pembunuhan Choi Minho juga mungkin didalangi oleh mereka.__"_

"Ya, kita memang harus sangat hati-hati. Tapi yang membuatku berpikir adalah, mengapa kau bisa segitu perhatiannya dengan Kangin-ssi, waktu dengan Yesung-ssi juga. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi denganmu, kau tidak seperti kau yang dulu.."

"_Kau tahu apa yang membuatku sangat bergairah?__"_

"Rasa penasaran?"

"_Ne. Aku sangat penasaran, siapa sebenarnya penyelenggara kompetisi ini, mengapa membuat 13 lembar selebaran saja, mengapa menyebarkannya ke-13 kota di Korea saja, mengapa membuat peraturan seperti itu, mengapa peserta di kompetisi ini semuanya adalah namja kelas 2 SMU padahal jika kita lihat, selebaran itu sebenarnya bersifat umum—siapapun bisa bergabung dan menjadi pesertanya.__"_

"Ah, iya juga ya..."

"_Atau setidaknya si pembuat selebaran ingin kita berpikir seperti itu.__"_

"Maksudmu, si pembuat selebaran ingin kita berpikir bahwa selebaran itu untuk umum?"

"_Ne, tapi kenyataannya tidak sama sekali. Selebaran itu adalah surat undangan rahasia yang ia sampaikan untuk kita. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya si penyelenggara sudah kenal dengan kita semua, ia sengaja mengumpulkan kita di sini dengan satu alasan, tapi aku masih belum bisa menangkap alasan di balik itu semua.__"_

"Kenal dengan kita semua?"

"_Ne, apakah ada hubungannya dengan anak kecil berdasi kupu-kupu itu? Jika benar, maka kemungkinan besar si penyelenggara ada di antara kita.__"_

"Anak kecil berdasi kupu-kupu? Maksudmu anak kecil yang diceritakan Eunhyuk?"

"_Ne. KRREEKK... aku out dulu, Leeteuk masuk ke dalam kamar.__"_

"Ah_, ne.._"

CKLEK

Setelah mematikan alat komunikasinya, Sungmin menarik selimutnya hingga ke atas dagu, ia pun langsung terlena ke dalam buaian sang dewi mimpi.

Tanpa Sungmin ketahui, ternyata ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka walau mereka tengah berbisik sekali pun. Ya, Donghae belum tidur! Walaupun mereka tengah berbisik, tapi kondisi malam hari sangat berbeda dengan siang hari, suara sekecil apapun akan terdengar jelas pada malam yang sepi.

"Apa maksud dengan perkataan mereka yang mengatakan bahwa penyelenggara mengenal kita semua? Apa maksud dengan perkataan mereka yang mengatakan bahwa penyelenggara ada di antara kita? lalu.. Apa hubungan Kibum dan Sungmin sebenarnya? Mereka sepertinya sudah kenal lama. Siapa sebenarnya mereka?" berbagai macam pertanyaan bergumul di kepala Donghae hingga ia pagi menjelang, ia tidak tidur semalaman.

* * *

**~Pukul 05.40 dini hari di rumah~**

"Kau mau berangkat sekarang Kangin-ssi?" tanya Shindong di ujung pintu.

"_Ne_." Jawab Kangin yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Ini." Ucap Shindong sambil memberikan sekotak bekal. "Sarapan dulu lah di kereta. Aku sudah meminta Ryeowook membuatkannya tadi."

"Ah, _gomawo_... aku pergi dulu." Kangin menerima bekal itu dengan senyum fresh di pagi hari.

"Hati-hati ya..." Ucap Shindong sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Kangin yang sudah semakin menjauh.

Dengan perasaan baru Kangin pergi melangkah keluar dari halaman rumah besar itu. Ia mengenakan stelan jas hitam, dasi hitam melekat di antara kerah kemeja putihnya, ia mengenakan kaca mata hitam, sepatu formal dan sabuk yang pertama kali ia pakai, bros mawar tersemat di saku jasnya yang berada di dada kiri, tak lupa gelang dijadikan sebagai dasar atau alas dari jam tangan hitamnya hingga nampak senada, lalu cincin peraknya ia kenakan di tangan sebelahnya; di tangan kanan.

Ia berjalan dengan perasaan baru dan semangat baru menuju tempat kerjanya yang sekarang.

* * *

**~Pukul 06.55 di rumah kediaman keluarga Minho~**

"Kemana semua orang? Mengapa sepi sekali di sini?" tanya Kangin sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Lalu tak lama seorang pengawal pribadi seperti dirinya menghampiri Kangin.

"Tuan muda Minho diculik tengah malam tadi, semua pegawai sedang ramai mencari keberadaannya!"

"_Mwo_? Minho diculik?"

"_Ne_!"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang memberikan obat tidur lewat minuman kepada semua karyawan, setelah berhasil mematahkan sistem keamanan, mereka langsung membawa tuan Minho keluar dari rumah ini."

"Lalu di mana para pelayan dan pekerja lainnya?"

"Saat ini mereka semua sedang dimarahi oleh nyonya besar."

"Apakah si penculik meninggalkan jejak? Surat ancaman atau apa..."

"Si penculik mengirim sebuah video ketika tuan Minho disekap barusan sekali."

"Video?"

"Ne, video itu dikirim melalui email."

Kangin menatap wajah orang itu dengan pandangan terkejut, lalu tak membuang waktu lagi ia langsung memijit nomor telponnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_~" terdengar sahutan dari seberang sana.

"_Kibum-ah, mianhe_ aku membangunkanmu. Tapi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi."

**To be Continued..**

* * *

**FAKTA 9 [SUNGMIN'S SPY TOOLS]**

Saya mau membahas sebagian alat-alat yang diterangkan Sungmin dan beberapa alat mata-mata lain :

**Spy Sunglasses (kacamata pengintai dengan kamera kecil)**

Di bagian samping kacamata ini terdapat sebuah kamera yang dapat mengambil foto sampai resolusi 1,3 megapixel. Selain hampir tidak terlihat, spy Sunglasses juga dilengkapi remote control kecil yang berguna untuk mengambil foto tanpa harus terlihat mencurigakan. Anda bisa memasukan remote ini kedalam saku celana dan untuk pengambilan foto, cukup klik remote tersebut dari dalam saku tanpa adanya bunyi klik dari kamera. Di dalamnya juga sudah terdapat pemutar musik MP3 yang dilengkapi dengan earphone. Harganya Rp. 1.300.000,-

**Video Camera Analog Watch 4GB**

Jam tangan si 007 dari Thanko. Video Camera Analog Watch adalah jam tangan pria model analog yang dapat merekam gambar video sekaligus dengan suara. Dengan memori internal sebesar 4 GB, jam tangan ini bisa merekam video sampai 2 jam dengan resolusi 352 x 288 px. Kameranya sendiri terletak di antara angka 1 dan 2 yang ada di bagian dalam dan untuk merekamnya, anda hanya harus menekan salah satu tombol yang ada. Untuk transfer data, jam ini menggunakan kabel USB yang nantinya di sambungkan ke komputer. Harga Video Camera Analog Watch adalah US$ 13.800 (Rp. 1.500.000)

**Voice Changer**

Alat ini bisa mengubah suara asli kita menjadi suara orang lain dengan cara menyamakan frekuensi dan pitch suara milik orang lain yang sudah kita rekan sebelumnya. Pertama, kita harus merekan suara orang yang akan kita tirukan suaranya, setelah itu voice changer akan mendeteksi kuat lemahnya frekuensi dari pitch suara yang akan kita tirukan suaranya, setelah itu kita bisa menggunakan suara orang itu sebagai suara kita sendiri. Alat ini diproduksi oleh salah satu perusahaan komunikasi terkenal Jepang. Satu set voice yaitu perekam suara, pengeset dan pengatur frekuensi, dan pengubah suara. Harganya kurang jelas, tulisan di brosurnya kurang keliatan #plak hehehe

**NAH,**

**MARI—Di REVIEW LAGI~ ^^**

***Tebar bunga***


	16. So it's you, kid!

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Totally Reserved**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Part sebelumnya]**

**~Pukul 06.55 di rumah kediaman keluarga Minho~**

"Kemana semua orang? Mengapa sepi sekali di sini?" tanya Kangin sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Lalu tak lama seorang pengawal pribadi seperti dirinya menghampiri Kangin.

"Tuan muda Minho diculik tengah malam tadi, semua pegawai sedang ramai mencari keberadaannya!"

"_Mwo_? Minho diculik?"

"_Ne_!"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang memberikan obat tidur lewat minuman kepada semua karyawan, setelah berhasil mematahkan sistem keamanan, mereka langsung membawa tuan Minho keluar dari rumah ini."

"Lalu di mana para pelayan dan pekerja lainnya?"

"Saat ini mereka semua sedang dimarahi oleh nyonya besar."

"Apakah si penculik meninggalkan jejak? Surat ancaman atau apa..."

"Si penculik mengirim sebuah video ketika tuan Minho disekap barusan sekali."

"Video?"

"Ne, video itu dikirim melalui email."

Kangin menatap wajah orang itu dengan pandangan terkejut, lalu tak membuang waktu lagi ia langsung memijit nomor telponnya.

"_**Yeoboseyo**_~" terdengar sahutan dari seberang sana.

"_Kibum-ah, mianhe_ aku membangunkanmu. Tapi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi."

**.**

**.**

**P.M.M**

**Part 16**

**.**

**.**

**~Pukul 06.5****6**** di rumah kediaman keluarga Minho~**

"**Ha? ****Apa****?"** tanya orang di seberang telpon.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Ulang Kangin.

"**Bantuan apa?"**

"Bisakah kau memeriksa sesuatu untukku?"

"**Hmh, apa itu?"**

"Tolong cek sebuah video yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang yang tak bisa diketahui ID-nya, dan temukan apapun yang berkaitan dengan si pengirim."

"**Memangnya ada apa? Aku sibuk sekali hari ini."**

"Ayolah Kibum-ah, anak atasanku diculik dan itu adalah satu-satunya petunjuk..."

"**..."** Kibum tampak berpikir di ujung sana. **"Seberapa penting itu bagiku?"**

"Ha?" tanya Kangin tak mengerti. "Seberapa penting itu bagimu?" Kangin tampak mengulangi pertanyaan Kibum.

"_**Ye**_**."**

"Kenapa tidak bagiku? Aku tidak tahu hubungannya denganmu."

"**Halo.. Halo.."** tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang berbeda di ujung sana.

"Ha? Sungmin-ah? Kau sedang apa di kamar Kibum?" Kangin mengernyitkan alisnya mengingat Kibum selalu berada di kamarnya sepanjang waktu, entah sedang mengerjakan apa.

"**Kami tidak sedang di kamar Kibumie, kami sedang di ruang bermain game mengerjakan PR bersama-sama."** Jawab Sungmin dengan nada ceria. **"Ada apa Kangin-ssi? Kenapa Kibum bilang 'Seberapa penting bagiku' segala? Ada kejadian apa memangnya? Kalian punya hubungan tersembunyi?" **walau samar-samar, terdengar suara cekikikan Donghae karena celotehan konyol Sungmin.

"Ah, putera atasanku diculik."

"**Mwo? Kau tahu penculiknya siapa? Cepat kejar mereka!"**

"Tidak bisa, mereka menculik Minho ketika aku sedang tidak berada di sana. Yang menjadi petunjuk satu-satunya adalah video rekaman yang mereka kirimkan lewat email."

"**Karena itu kau meminta bantuan Kibum untuk melacak sumber email tersebut?"**

"_Ne_."

"**Okay, **_**no problemo**_**! Kibumie akan membantumu!"**

"Ha? _Jeongmal geuraeyo_?"

"_**Ne**_**, kirimkan saja video itu ke alamat email-ku, xxx xxxxx"**

"_Oke! Gamsahamnida Sungmin-ah!"_

"_**Cheonman**_**! Sudah, sana cepat kirim!"**

"_Ne_!"

.

.

CKLEK

.

.

Handphone pun ditutup setelah pembicaraan selesai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Saat itu, di rumah~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Katanya Minho diculik." Jawab Sungmin cepat.

"_MWO?_" bagai disambar petir, Siwon yang mendengar kabar itu seketika membatu. Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan. _"Geurom, Minho-ya.. otokhe?"_

"Dia masih belum ditemukan.."

SSSEEEERRRRR...

Keringat dingin tiba-tiba mengalir deras melewati dahi Siwon di pagi yang sebenarnya dingin ini, giginya gemelutuk, tubuhnya bergetar, tampak sekali pikirannya tengah gamang dan rabun jika menghadapi persoalan tentang Minho. _"Otokhe? Otokhe?"_ tanyanya terus berulang-ulang.

"Untuk apa kau bilang pada Kangin aku akan membantunya?" tanya Kibum terang-terangan di depan semuanya, terselip rasa tidak suka dalam nada bicaranya.

"_Ya_! Aku sudah menitipkan peralatanku kepada Kangin-ssi. Dengan menyewakannya saja itu aku sudah menanggung resiko yang besar. Kalau Kangin-ssi tidak bisa menyelamatkan Minho, maka ia akan dipecat dari pekerjaannya, kalau ia sampai dipecat dari pekerjaannya, maka ia tidak akan bisa membayar sewa alat-alatku.. _otokhe_? Kau mau tanggung jawab? " terang Sungmin dengan mata melotot. "Satu-satunya cara adalah kita harus membantu dia!"

"_Geurom Sungmin-ah_, kau tidak akan masuk sekolah hari ini?" tanya Ryeowook memperjelas.

"_Ne_, Kibum juga."

"_Wae_?" Kibum tampaknya tidak menerima keputusan Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kami akan meminta ijin pada wali kelas kalian. Um, Siwonie?" tanya Ryeowook ragu setelah melihat reaksi Siwon yang tidak biasa itu.

"_Mwo_? Aku, tidak bisa masuk sekolah sekarang. _Mianhe.._"

"Um.. Oke." Ryeowook yang tidak tahu apa-apa akan hubungan Kangin-Minho-Siwon tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Namun ia berhenti sejenak lalu menoleh ke arah mereka sekali lagi, "tidak ada yang mau ikut denganku? Sebentar lagi sekolah akan dimulai."

"Ah," Shindong berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, namun aku ikut berdoa untuk keselamatan Minho-ya... semoga dia bisa diselamatkan Kangin-ssi. _Ani_," Shindong menggeleng, meralat perkataannya. "Kangin-ssi adalah orang yang sangat kuat, dia pasti bisa membawa Minho-ya kembali!" ucap Shindong yakin sambil menepuk bahu Siwon, setelah itu ia pun berlalu pergi.

"Kita juga pergi saja!" ajak Heechul kepada Donghae, Eunhyuk, Hankyung dan Yesung.

"Sebenarnya ada yang mau aku tanyakan kedapa Siwon-ssi, tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat." Ujar Yesung sambil meninggalkan mereka.

"Menanyakan sesuatu?" bisik Kyuhyun pelan, namun jemarinya masih saja lincah memainkan game _battle_ di depannya.

"_Ne_, kita mau siap-siap dulu. Semoga Minho baik-baik saja..." ucap Eunhyuk yang diseret-seret Heechul dan Donghae ke ruangan sebelah.

"Kau tidak ikut Hankyung-ah?" tanya Heecul sambil berbalik memandang Hankyung.

"_Ani_, aku ijin tidak masuk hari ini." Jawab Hankyung _simple_. Sungmin dan Kibum serentak memandang Hankyung. "Aku ingin membantu kalian, boleh?"

"Baiklah." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Heechul kembali berjalan sambil menyeret Eunhyuk dengan dibantu Donghae.

"Oia, kemana Leeteuk-ssi? Kenapa dia tidak kelihatan dari kemarin?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Entahlah apa yang sedang dikerjakannya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi setelah pulang ke rumah ia selalu tidur di kasur, ia pun selalu bangun paling pagi." Jawab Kibum dengan muka datarnya.

"Ha? Memangnya apa yang sedang dia kerjakan ya? Saat ini dia masih tidur?"

"_Ne_. Sepertinya hari ini dia tidak akan masuk sekolah, kemarin pun ia tidak masuk sekolah 'kan? Dia hanya tidur di ranjang seharian."

"Benar juga!" Sungmin memukul dahinya. "Kemarin dia tidak sekolah, jadi dia tidak tahu ada tugas yang sangat _urgent_."

"_Ne.._"

"Ah, email dari Kangin-ssi sudah masuk!" seru Sungmin ramai. Ia segera mengutak-atik laptonya.

"_Otokhe?"_ Siwon bertanya khawatir.

Mereka segera berkumpul di depan Laptop Sungmin, termasuk Kibum. Mereka melihat seorang _namja_ dengan tubuh bongsor namun terlihat lemah sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu. Mata, tangan dan kakinya diikat, dan mulutnya disumpal.

"Minho-ya!" Pekik Siwon kaget, tubuhnya bergetar dahsyat. Kemarahan mulai muncul dan meraih area puncak pemikiran Siwon.

"Tenanglah.." Kibum berkata lembut. "Tidak akan ada yang terjadi padanya. Dia pasti kita selamatkan, pasti!"

Dengan ucapan dari Kibum, Siwon jadi tenang kembali.

Di dalam video itu tak tampak apapun, bahkan bayangan si penculik pun tidak. Yang ada hanyalah sosok Minho yang tengah terikat pada sebuah kursi. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan besar berwarna putih. Mata, tangan, dan kakinya diikat, sedangkan mulutnya disumpal, Minho tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sepertinya si penculik tidak menginginkan uang tebusan, karena mereka memang tidak memintanya. Mereka hanya mengirimkan sebuah rekaman tentang Minho, sepertinya pihak penculik hanya ingin memberitahu kita bahwa Minho ada di tangan mereka, dan Minho baik-bak saja. Motif di balik ini semua masih belum terungkap.

Sungmin melirik ke arah Kibum, lalu membiarkan ia juga mendapatkan salinan video itu dan sambungan langsung kepada komputer milik atasan Kangin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Pukul 08.49 di sebuah mobil berwarna hitam~**

Kangin duduk dengan raut muka tegang di dalam mobil. Ia mengecek semua alat buatan Sungmin, memeriksanya apakah masih bekerja atau tidak. Ia memeriksa _badgenya_, lalu memeriksa jam tangan, gelang dan cincin. "Sepertinya semuanya masih bekerja pada tempatnya."

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Kangin-ssi," Kangin kembali teringat pada apa yang dikatakan Kibum setengah jam yang lalu. "Email itu sepertinya dibuat dengan sengaja untuk pemakaian seperti ini."

"_Geurom.."_

"Tentu saja informasi yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat email itu adalah palsu."

"Kau tidak bisa menemukannya?" tanya Kangin khawatir

"Dengan alamat email tidak bisa, tapi aku bisa mengetahui dari mana mereka mengirimkan email tersebut dengan mentrace IP si pengirim."

"Ah, _odie_?"

"Pergilah ke Guangju, disana ada sebuah warnet bernama Pullip, dari sanalah mereka mengirimkan video ini. Tanyakan kepada si penjaga warnet siapa yang menggunakan komputer dengan ID ini."

"_Ne_."

"Okay."

"Kibum-ah," panggil Kangin lembut.

"_Ne_?"

"_Gomawo.._"

"..." Kibum hanya diam, namun kemudian ia kembali berkata, "semoga berhasil!"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kangin dengan penuh otpimis. Setelah itu ia menutup telepon dari Kibum. "Taekyang, ke Guangju!" Perintah Kangin kepada laki-laki yang tadi pagi memberitahukan kabar penculikan Minho kepada Kangin.

"Guangju? Kau sudah tahu siapa penculiknya?" tanya Taekyang yang masih fokus dengan setir dan jalanan.

"_Molla~_ tapi ada sebuah petunjuk disana. Setelah sampai di sebuah perempatan, beloklah ke kanan. Sekitar 100 meter dari sana ada sebuah warnet bernama Pullip, berhenti di sana." Tutur Kangin tenang, setelah itu ia menekan tombol yang berada di kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan, Taekyang tak tahu bahwa Kangin sedang menggunakan kacamata pengamat untuk mencari lokasi warnet itu dari mobil yang ia kendalikan.

"_Ne_!"

**_FLASJBACK END_**

Dalam hitungan menit mereka akhirnya sampai di depan warnet itu, Kangin masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam warnet yang kemudian diikuti Taekyang.

Kangin terlihat berbicara dengan operator warnet. Operator itu tampak manggut-manggut mendengar perkataan Kangin, lalu sesekali alisnya berkerut dan matanya menerawang jauh. Tapi tiba-tiba operator itu menepuk kedua telapak tangannya dan mengucapkan sesuatu kepada Kangin, Kangin tersenyum senang, lalu menunduk sedikit kearah operator itu.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seseorang dari ruangan lain di warnet itu, orang yang baru itu membawa Kangin ke suatu ruangan lain, sedangkan Taekyang berdiri di depan pintu warnet sambil terus mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

Tak lama, sosok Kangin akhirnya terlihat, ia memegang sebuah bungkusan di tangan kanannya. Taekyang yang penasaran berjinjit-berusaha mengintip apa yang Kangin bawa.

"Apa itu?" tanya Taekyang ketika Kangin membuka pintu warnet.

"Petunjuk lagi."

"_Mwo_?"

"Ayo masuk mobil. _Kajja_!"

"_Ah, ne.._"

Dengan tergesa-gesa mereka masuk kedalam mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir di depan warnet. Dengan cepat mobil itu melaju kembali ke jalanan yang ramai dilalui mobil dan motor.

"Petunjuk apa lagi sekarang?" tanya taekyang sambil melirik Kangin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kaset rekaman."

"Kaset?"

"Ne, hampir disetiap warnet ada kamera pengawas, begitupun di warnet Pullip. Dengan mengatakan kondisi yang sebenarnya, pemilik warnet itu langsung memberikan kaset berisi rekaman ruangan utama warnet. Karena si pelaku mengirim video itu pagi-pagi buta, maka aku rasa tidak akan terlalu sulit menemukan siapa pelakunya."

"_Whaaa... jotha_!" seru Taekyang lega setelah menemukan setitik pengharapan. Ia melirik Kangin kembali. "Kita mau kemana? Kembali ke kediaman keluarga Choi?"

"_Ani_, lurus saja hingga di jalan Yangpeong. Setelah itu belok kiri menelusuri jalan itu, lalu berhentilah di depan rumah nomor 44."

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Meminta bantuan teman." Jawab Kangin dengan muka serius. Ia merogoh saku celananya, lalu menekan beberapa tombol dari handphone yang baru saja dia ambil.

Tuutttt...

Tuutttt...

CKKLLEEKK!

"_Yeoboseyo_?" tiba-tiba terdengar sahutan dari ujung sana.

"Kibum-ah?"

"_Ne_, ada apa Kangin-ssi?"

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan kaset rekaman para pengunjung warnet itu dari kemarin malam sampai saat ini." Tutur Kangin sambil memandangi bungkusan yang berisi kaset di tangan kanannya.

"Bagus, mau kau bawa kesini?"

"_Ne_, aku sedang dalam perjalanan sekarang. Akan tiba disana sekitar setengah jam lagi."

"Baiklah."

Setelah itu Kibum menutup telponnya.

"Kau tahu Kangin-ssi?" Tanya Taekyang tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu beberapa hari yang lalu aku kira kau adalah orang yang angkuh karena kau adalah orang yang direkomendasikan oleh tuan muda Siwon."

"Begitu?"

"_Ne_." Taekyang tersenyum sendiri. "Tetapi setelah kita melalui berbagai macam kejadian, walaupun hanya beberapa hari, namun aku merasa sudah sangat mengenalmu. Hahahaha..." ia tertawa kembali. "Aku sangat terkejut akan kemampuan dan tekadmu. Kau benar-benar pria yang sangat kuat, padahal kau masih SMU. Tapi karena kemampuanmu, kau dengan mudah mendapatkan penghormatan dari para pengawal lainnya dan langsung mendapatkan kepercayaan dari tuan besar untuk bergerak secara bebas dalam melindungi tuan Minho, dan pencarian tuan Minho yang diculik, seperti sekarang ini."

Kangin hanya diam mendengarkan, sesekali ia melihat jam tangannya. Jarum pendek menunjukkan pukul 12.23 menit.

"Tapi yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah kau dengan leluasanya berteriak dan memarahi tuan Minho, malah sekali-kali kau menentang pendapat tuan besar dalam caranya melindungi tuan Minho. Kau tahu, kau itu keren sekali!" kagum Taekyang dengan memberikan penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Biasa saja menurutku. Itu karena aku sedang membutuhkan uang saja..".

"Kau ini suka merendah ya..." Taekyang tersenyum lembut.

Selama di perjalanan, Taekyang-lah yang lebih banyak berbicara ketimbang Kangin, sedangkan Kangin hanya mendengarkan dalam diam sambil sesekali melirik arlojinya.

Setengah jam telah berlalu, Taekyang dengan sigap mengikuti petunjuk arah yang diberikan Kangin, ia membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah jalan yang mulai mengecil, hanya bisa di lalui oleh duan mobil saja. Setelah melewati rumpun bunga berwarna putih, pohon-pohon yang menghiasi jalanan, maka sampailah mereka ke sebuah pagar hitam dari besi. Di pintu masuknya ada sebuah papan nomor dengan angka 44 di bertengger besar di tengah-tengah papan.

Mereka melewati pintu gerbang yang secara otomatis terbuka setelah mengetahui bahwa yang berada di depan gerbang adalah Kangin. Taekyang terbengong-bengong melihat fasilitas di rumah itu, tak jauh berbeda dari fasilitas di rumah keluarga Choi—tempat di mana dia bekerja.

Taekyang semakin dikejutkan lagi ketika melihat Siwon yang tengah berdiri gusar menunggu kedatangan Kangin di depan pintu rumah yang sangat besar dan megah itu. **"Kenapa ada tuan muda Siwon?"** Tanya Taekyang dalam hati.

Setelah Taekyang memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pintu rumah, ia segera mengikuti Kangin yang keluar dari mobil menuju Siwon.

"_Otokhe?_" tanya Siwon khawatir kepada Kangin.

"Saat ini kami belum menemukan apa-apa, kami hanya menemukan kaset rekaman ini." Jawab Kangin sambil memperlihatkan bungkusan di tangannya. "Aku ingin Kibum memeriksa ini..."

"Kalau begitu cepat masuk, Kangin-ssi!" Siwon mengawal Kangin masuk ke dalam rumah yang langsung diikuti oleh Taekyang di belakangnya.

Ketika mereka sampai pada sebuah ruangan berwarna terang namun terkesan hangat, Taekyang dikejutkan dengan keberadaan beberapa _namja_ yang tengah berkumpul disana.

"Mana kasetnya?" tanya Kibum tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi.

"_Igo_!" Kangin menyodorkan bungkusan di tangannya.

Dilihatnya Kibum membuka bungkusan itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kaset rekaman dari dalamnya. Ia memasukkan kaset itu ke dalam laptopnya, ia menekan tombol _play_ setelah sebuah _message box_ muncul di layar laptopnya.

Semua yang berada disana melihat rekaman itu dengan serius, Kibum mempercepat rekaman itu dari waktu terakhir keluarga Minho melihat keberadaan Minho, sampai ada pemberitahuan tentang hilangnya Minho.

Setelah melakukan pemantauan terhadap 6 jam waktu yang diprediksi sebagai waktu kejadian, maka Kibum mencatat, memilah dan memilih setiap pengunjung yang masuk kedalam bilik nomor 9.

Karena warnet itu tidak memiliki fasilitas perekam networking secara otomatis (program yang bisa melihat si pengunjung warnet sedang browsing/download apa saja), maka yang bisa Kibum lakukan hanyalah mencari pelaku dengan cara yang lain.

Setelah selesai melihat video rekaman di warnet tersebut, Kibum memotong adegan dimana kamera pengawas menangkap jelas wajah setiap pengunjung yang masuk kedalam bilik nomor 9. Kemudian dengan cekatan ia merubah adegan yang ia potong tersebut ke dalam format JPEG, tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi ia langsung membuka software pengenal wajah dan melakukan identifikasi penelusuran secara _online_ hingga ia bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai akun dan alamat email dari para pengunjung di situs jejaring sosial, mengetahui nomor handphone si pengunjung dari alamat email, dan mengetahui alamat asli si pengunjung dari registrasi telpon seluler, semua itu Kibum lakukan hanya dalam waktu 1 jam!

"Ini!" sodor Kibum setelah semua data yang ia dapatkan tercetak dalam beberapa lembar kertas. "Dalam 6 jam yang kita curigai, ada 3 pengunjung yang memasuki bilik nomor 9, merekalah yang menjadi tersangka pertama kita." Kangin langsung mengambil beberapa lembar kertas itu dari tangan Kibum dan membacanya.

"Tersangka pertama adalah Han Hyo Joo, seorang mahasiswa kedokteran. Tersangka kedua adalah Ban Hyeo Jeong, seorang pria setengah baya yang bekerja di perusahaan air mineral. Lalu yang ketiga adalah Park Ji Myeong, anak pemilik warnet Pullip yang masih kelas 1 SMP. Disana juga terdapat alamat lengkap dari para tersangka, kau bisa langsung mendatangi mereka dan menanyainya."

"Baiklah,_ gamsahamnida_ Kibum-ah!" ujar Kangin, setelah itu ia langsung berlari menuju ke arah mobil yang terparkir di luar rumahnya. Siwon dan Taekyang mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kangin-ssi!" panggil Siwon sebelum Kangin masuk ke dalam mobil. Kangin menoleh menerima panggilan Kangin. "_Jebal_, tolong selamatkan Minho-ya..." pinta Siwon dengan raut muka khawatir, tatapan matanya menyiratkan rasa khawatir dan pengharapan yang besar.

"_Ne_! Aku akan segera membawa Minho kembali ke sisimu!" jawab Kangin yakin, matanya memancarkan rasa percaya diri yang luar biasa. "Aku punya teman-teman yang hebat, Tuhan di atas pun mendukungku, lantas apa yang akan menjadi penghalangku?" Bisik Kangin dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Di ruang bermain game~**

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat software pengenal wajah secara langsung..." ucap Hankyung pelan sambil mencuri-curi pandang Laptop Kibum.

"Kau belum lihat?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata yang membesar. Ia kemudian menarik Hankyung dengan tangan kanan yang sengaja ia kaitkan pada bahu bidang Hankyung. "Sini, biar Kibum yang menerangkannya padamu!"

"Ha? Kenapa harus aku? Merepotkan..." Kibum langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak melenggos pergi, namun tangan Sungmin dengan cepat memegang ujung baju Kibum.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi, bagaimana kalau Kangin-ssi membutuhkan kita lagi? Tunggulah di sini sambil menerangkan software-softwaremu kepada Hankyung-ah, ya?" tatapan mata Sungmin besar sekali, sama seperti anak anjing yang memohon tulang kepada pemiliknya.

"Aish.." Kibum mengeluh sebal, setelah itu ia terpaksa duduk lagi di samping Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi hanya bermain game saja tanpa mencampuri urusan penculikan Minho tiba-tiba menekan tombol pause di stick gamenya lalu beranjak pergi dari layar plasma di depannya.

"Yo Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin yang menangkap kepergian Kyuhnyun.

"Aku mau mengambil air minum dulu..." jawab Kyuhyun tak menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tenang ke arah dapur, setelah itu ia berbelok ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Setelah sampai di kamarnya, ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di kamarnya, kamar mandi adalah satu-satunya tempat yang tidak dipasangi kamera pengawas.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding yang berhadapan dengan kaca kamar mandi. Ia lalu mengeluarkan handphone dari celananya. Ia menekan sejumlah digit nomor disana.

Tuuuttt..

Tuuuttt..

Tuuuttt..

Tuuuttt...

CKKLLEEKKK!

"_**Yeoboseyo**_**, ada apa Kyuhyun-ah? Tumben sekali kau meneleponku? **_**Mianhe**_**, aku harus keluar kelas sebentar untuk menjawab teleponmu."** Suara di sebrang terdengar jelas dan serak.

"Aku ingin bertanya suatu hal padamu, Yesung-ssi."

"**Apa itu?"**

"Tentang apa yang kau katakan tadi pagi."

"**Ha? Apa yang aku katakan memangnya?"**

"Kau ingin bertanya pada Siwon-ssi, 'kan? Pertanyaan apa itu?"

"**Ah, itu!"** sepertinya Yesung, yang tengah berada di seberang sana sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_."

"_**Ani**_**, aku hanya ingin menanyakan apa yang sedang dilakukan Siwon-ssi malam-malam begitu.."**

"Malam-malam?"

"**Ne, aku sudah melihat 3 kali Siwon-ssi keluar dari rumah diam-diam."**

"Kau tahu dia pergi kemana?"

"_**Molla**_**~ tapi 'kan dulu pernah ditanyakan kepada orangnya langsung. Dia menjawab harus pulang ke rumah karena ada urusan serius. Kau ingat? Kalau tidak salah, aku bertanya di depan kalian semua setelah penculikanku."**

"Ne, aku ingat." Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Kalau sudah tahu jawabannya seperti itu, mengapa kau menanyakannya lagi?"

"**Entahlah, aku masih belum yakin saja. Habis penampilannya saat meninggalkan rumah sangat mencurigakan."** Ucap Yesung ragu.

"Mecurigakan?" Alis Kyuhyun saling tertekuk.

"_**Ne**_**. Dia memakai sepatu olahraga, memakai stelan hitam seperti t-shirt dan celana hitam."**

"Dia selalu keluar dengan penampilan seperti itu?"

"_**Ne**_**. Aku punya kebiasaan tidur yang aneh. Mungkin ini di karenakan lingkungan rumah dan kerjaku. Setelah pulang bekerja, aku akan langsung tidur paling tidak selama 3-4 jam. Lalu setelah itu aku akan bangun untuk menghapalkan naskah atau sekedar belajar."**

"Karena itu hanya kau yang menyadari kepergian Siwon?"

"**Mungkin iya. Aku selalu bangun sekitar pukul 1 atau 2 pagi." **Kyuhyun menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil disini.** "Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Apa ada yang aneh dengan ini semua?"**

"Aku belum tahu, tapi sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan Siwon."

"**Ah,"** pekik Yesung di seberang sana.

"Ada apa?"

"**Tadi saat istirahat Donghae mencariku.."**

"Donghae?"

"_**Ne**_**, Setelah kasus penculikanku kami menjadi semakin dekat, kadang kami bertukar pendapat tentang peserta-peserta di rumah."** Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarnya. "**Entah hal ini benar atau tidak jika aku sampai kan padamu, tapi aku yakin ini adalah hal yang penting..."**

"Apa itu? Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku."

"_**Jeongmal?"**_

"_Ne._"

"**Baiklah, aku percaya padamu.."** ucap Yesung, setelah itu ia menghembuskan napas berat. "**Donghae bercerita tentang Kibum dan Sungmin kepadaku." **Mata Kyuhyun seketika membulat karena terkejut.

"Kibum dan.. Sungmin?"

"_**Ne**_**. Dia mendengar pembicaraan antara Kibum dan Sungmin secara tak sengaja. Menurut Donghae, itu adalah pembicaraan rahasia karena mereka berbicara melalui salah satu alat milik Sungmin, sepertinya Kibum dan Sungmin sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya."**

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Mereka memperbincangkan sesuatu yang aneh. Entahlah, mereka mengatakan bahwa semua peserta di sini sudah ditentukan sebelumnya."

"**Sudah ditentukan?"**

"**Itu yang aku dengar dari Donghae-ya, aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Kau ingat dengan anak kecil berdasi kupu-kupu yang diceritakan Eunhyuk?"**

"_Ne._"

"**Saat itu kau sedang bermain game dengan Kangin-ssi, karena itu kau tidak tahu. Ternyata Hankyung juga dulu pernah bertemu dengan anak yang sama."**

"_Mwo?_"

"_**Ne**_**, lalu.. hal yang membuatku bertanya-tanya adalah perkataan Kibum kepada Sungmin malam itu."**

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"**Dia berkata, jika ada dari peserta yang mengenal anak berdasi kupu-kupu itu di masa lalu lagi****, maka tak ****bisa dipungkiri bahwa penyelenggara itu ada di antara kita."**

PPRRRAAAKKK!

Handphone yang sedari tadi dipegang Kyuhyun tiba-tiba meluncur jatuh dari pegangannya. Dengan tatapan mata kosong karena syok atas perkataan Yesung, Kyuhyun berjalan lunglai dengan kaki yang lemas ke arah tempat tidur Kangin.

"_**Yeoboseyo? Kyuhyun-ah? Kyuhyun-ah?"**_ beberapa kali Yesung memanggil-manggil Kyuhyun, namun sama sekali tidak ada sahutan dan Kyuhyun. _**"Yeoboseyo? Kyuhyun-ah? Gwenchana?"**_

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Suara langkah kaki yang telanjang terdengar diruangan yang cukup besar untuk tidur 2 orang itu. Dengan tatapan mata yang menerawang jauh, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat tidur Kangin, kemudian berhenti di depan meja penyimpan yang berada di samping tempat tidur Kangin.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka laci penyimpanan Kangin. Dia menyingkirkan beberapa barang dari sana, seperti buku, pensil, gelang dan benda lainnya. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Di tempat lain-di dalam mobil~**

"Hari ini kau tidak memakai kalungmu Kangin-ssi?" tanya Taekyang penasaran.

"Hmh? Tidak.. hari ini perasaanku tidak enak, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada kalung itu." Jawab Kangin dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada data tersangka yang ia pegang. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Taekyang sekarang. "Kenapa kau menanyakan kalungku?"

"_Ani_, hanya saja sepertinya kalung itu sangat berarti sekali untukmu. Kau ingat bakutembak saat kejadian penculikan 2 hari yang lalu? Saat itu kalungmu jatuh di lokasi perkelahian, dan salah satu dari penculik itu secara tak sengaja menginjak kalungmu. Kau tiba-tiba sangat marah dan mengalahkan mereka semua dalam sekali hantam. Dari sana aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kalung itu teramat sangat berharga bagimu."

Kangin tersenyum. "_Ne_, kalung itu memang sangat berharga. Aku tidak ingin kejadian kemarin lusa terulang kembali, maka dari itu aku menaruhnya di rumah."

"Hmh? Tidak takut hilang?"

"_Ani_, lagipula siapa yang ingin mencuri kalung yang sudah kotor dan rusak itu?"

"Heee... memang benar sih. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kau tinggal dengan teman-teman sekolahmu? Sampai tuan Siwon juga ada di sana..."

"Begitulah... kau ingat seorang namja yang ketika kita datang kerjanya hanya bermain game saja?"

"Ah, _ne_... aku tak sempat melihat wajahnya. Habis dia terus memunggungiku dan fokus pada game yang sedang dimainkannya."

"Ne, namanya Kyuhyun. Dia adalah teman sekamarku. Dia bukan tipikal orang yang punya kebiasaan jahil mencuri lihat barang orang lain. Lagipula yang ia pedulikan hanyalah game... dia tidak akan peduli dengan kalung jelek itu. Apa lagi dia tahu bahwa kalung itu adalah barang berhargaku, dia pasti tidak akan mau mengambilnya."

"Dia tahu?"

"_Ne_. Aku pernah keluar kamar mandi dengan masih memakai kalung ini. Mungkin karena aneh, dia jadi bertanya padaku tentang kalung itu."

"Hoo... kau benar-benar sangat percaya dengan orang yang bernama Kyuhyun itu ya?" Kangin kembali tersenyum."Di mana kau menyimpan kalung itu? Di dalam brankas ya? Hahahaha..." canda Taekyang.

"Hahahaha, kau ini. Aku tidak punya brankas tahu. Aku menyimpannya di dalam lemari kecil di sebelah tempat tidurku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Di kamar Kyuhyun dan Kangin~**

Kyuhyun berdiri kaku di depan lemari kecil milik Kangin. Matanya memancarkan rasa keterkejutan yang luar biasa, tangannya bergetar memegang sesuatu berwarna perak. Sebuah leontin terbuka di tangannya. Di dalam leontin itu terdapat sebuah foto masa lalu, foto seorang anak yang sedang tertawa bahagia dengan seseorang di sebelahnya, seorang anak dalam stelan jas yang rapi. Di bawah kemeja putih anak itu tersemat dasi kupu-kupu berwana hitam.

"A-anak ini..." bola mata Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak saking terkejutnya, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia memandang wajah anak berdasi kupu-kupu yang tertawa di sebelah Kangin kecil. "A-anak ini..." dengan kondisi masih syok, Kyuhyun perlahan memandang PSP yang tergeletak di tempat tidurnya.

"A-anak ini... yang mengalahkanku di kompetisi game internasional 10 tahun yang lalu..".

.

.

.

**To be Continued..**

**R-E-V-I-E-W P-L-E-A-S-E**


	17. Minho save! Mission clear!

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Totally Reserved**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Part sebelumnya]**

**~Di kamar Kyuhyun dan Kangin~**

Kyuhyun berdiri kaku di depan lemari kecil milik Kangin. Matanya memancarkan rasa keterkejutan yang luar biasa, tangannya bergetar memegang sesuatu berwarna perak. Sebuah leontin terbuka di tangannya. Di dalam leontin itu terdapat sebuah foto masa lalu, foto seorang anak yang sedang tertawa bahagia dengan seseorang di sebelahnya, seorang anak dalam stelan jas yang rapi. Di bawah kemeja putih anak itu tersemat dasi kupu-kupu berwana hitam.

"A-anak ini..." bola mata Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak saking terkejutnya, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia memandang wajah anak berdasi kupu-kupu yang tertawa di sebelah Kangin kecil. "A-anak ini..." dengan kondisi masih syok, Kyuhyun perlahan memandang PSP yang tergeletak di tempat tidurnya.

"A-anak ini... yang mengalahkanku di kompetisi game internasional 10 tahun yang lalu..".

.

.

.

**P.M.M part 7**

**~Pukul 16.58 di rumah~**

"_**Yeoboseyo Kibum-ah**_**?"** suara Kangin terdengar gemetar di ujung sana.

"_Ne, otokhe?_"

"**Tersangka pertama tidak tahu menahu tentang email itu, ketika ditanya seputar aktivitasnya di warnet, dia bilang sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Lalu tersangka kedua adalah seorang **_**blogger**_**, 2 jam sehari dia selalu online di sana, dia pelangan tetap warnet itu."**

"Kemudian anak SMP itu?"

"**Dia yang melakukannya."**

"Apa?"

"**Secara tak sengaja, dia yang melakukannya. Pagi-pagi, ketika ia sedang olah raga di sebuah taman, ada seorang pria yang memberikan **_**flashdisk**_** berisi file video itu. Pria itu memberikan sejumlah uang agar si anak mengirimkan seluruh **_**file**_** yang ada di dalam **_**flashdisk**_** ke alamat **_**email**_** ayah Minho dengan alasan untuk mengerjainya saja, maka dari itu si anak menyanggupinya."**

"Wajah orang yang memberikan _file _itu?"

"**Katanya orang itu memakai topi dan kacamata hitam."** Kibum mendesah mendengarnya. **"Aku sudah memeriksa **_**f**__**lashdisk**_** yang dia berikan, di dalamnya kosong, tidak ada **_**file**_** apapun kecuali **_**file**__**video**_** beserta pesan penculikan. Lagipula **_**merk **__**f**__**lashdisk**_** itu sudah banyak dipakai orang dan tersebar di hampir semua toko elektronik di Korea."** Kangin menjelaskan dengan nada kecewa. **"Kita kehilangan jejak Kibum-ah.."**

"Anu.." tiba-tiba terdengar suara bergumam tak jauh dari tempat Kibum duduk.

"Ada apa Hankyung-ah?" Sungmin yang memang sedang berada di samping Hankyung menanggapi gumaman Hankyung, Hankyung seperti berusaha untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Kibum sengaja memakai _mode __l__oudspeaker_ agar semuanya bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Memang sedikit samar karena aku hanya melihatnya sekilas di _variety show TV_, tapi setelah aku ingat-ingat lagi, aku jadi semakin yakin.."

"Apa? Memangnya ada apa Hankyung-ah?" tanya Sungmin kembali.

"Latar belakang di video itu.." Hankyung menunjuk video penculikan Minho yang tengah diputar di laptop Kibum. Di sana terlihat gambar Minho yang sedang diikat pada sebuah kursi, mulutnya disumpal agar ia tak bisa berbicara.

"Apa? Ada apa dengan latar belakang videonya?" Siwon bertanya penasaran, ia berharap Hankyung menemukan sesuatu, sesuatu yang bisa membuat Minho kembali ke sisinya.

"Itu, ruangan itu sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya kosong seperti itu."

"Tidak kosong? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kibum setelah mendengar perkataan Hankyung.

"Di sebelah kiri Minho, seharusnya ada sebuah lemari pakaian yang teramat sangat tua, salah satu engsel pintu lemari itu telah rusak. Lalu 1 meter dari kanan Minho, harusnya ada sebuah lukisan dengan ukuran 2x1 meter bergambar seorang perempuan cantik yang sedang sedih."

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu?" Siwon tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Hankyung.

"1 bulan yang lalu, tepatnya tanggal 27 September, ada sebuah _variety show_ di TV. Sekelompok _boyband_ diharuskan bermalam di sebuah kamar di apartemen yang sudah tua. Menurut masyarakat, kamar itu berhantu, karena itu dibiarkan kosong selama 20 tahun. Penghuni apartemen itu pun hanya tinggal si pemilik dan 3 keluarga..."

"Apartemen? Ya itu memang mungkin, jika dilihat dari jendela kecil di atas kepala Minho yang tidak memperlihatkan pemandangan apapun selain langit malam, Minho memang sedang berada di tempat tinggi; sebuah gedung." Gumam Kibum pelan.

"_Ne_, awalnya aku hanya merasa pernah melihat tempat itu, namun setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, kamar itu sangat mirip dengan kamar di apartemen tua, setiap detilnya, setiap inci-nya. Dugaanku semakin diperkuat dengan adanya bekas itu."

Semua melihat ke arah Hankyung menunjukan telunjuknya.

"Itu adalah bekas benda-benda yang seharusnya berada di sana.."

Kibum langsung meneliti tempat-tempat yang ditunjukan Hankyung, tiba-tiba tarikan napasnya berubah cepat karena terlalu bersemangat. "Aku tak menyadarinya karena lampu ruangan yang remang-remang, ditambah lagi saat itu sudah malam. Tapi itu memang bekas barang-barang lama yang tiba-tiba dipindahkan."

"He... benar juga ya?" Sungmin dan Siwon mendekatkan wajah mereka ke layar laptop.

"Dalam kondisi seperti ini, jika suatu benda sudah berada di suatu tempat dalam waktu yang lama, lalu tiba-tiba dipindahkan ke tempat lain, alasan satu-satunya adalah agar kita tidak sadar ruang penyekapan Minho." Kibum memandang tajam video yang berada di depannya. "Tapi mereka terlalu ceroboh dan melupakan bekas barang-barang itu."

"_Ne_, aku hanya bisa menerka-nerka saja awalnya. Namun aku jadi semakin yakin bahwa apartemen itu adalah tempat penyekapan Minho-ya..." tambah Hankyung. "Saat itu, salah satu member _Boyband_ yang terlibat di dalam _variety_ _show_ memandang pemandangan dari jendela itu, namun karena salah seorang temannya secara tak sengaja menyenggolnya, maka jus strawbery yang sedang dia pegang jatuh dan membekasi kayu jendela. Walau noda di jendela kamar tempat Minho di sekap itu terlihat samar, namun bentuknya sangat mirip dengan noda jus yang ditumpahkan _namja_ itu."

"Dimana alamat apartemen itu? Kau masih ingatkan Hankyung-ah?" tanya Siwon antusias.

"Ah, _ne_... apartemen itu ada di..."

.

.

.

**~Pukul 18.04 di sebuah jalan di daerah Ansan~**

"Aku tak percaya kita bisa menemukan tempat mereka menyekap tuan Minho secepat ini!" komentar Taekyang ceria. "Aku benar-benar tak menyangka, teman-temanmu sangat luar biasa!"

"_Ne_, karena itulah aku percaya bisa menemukan Minho dan mengembalikannya kepada orang tuanya dan Siwon."

Taekyang tersenyum mendengar itu. "Ah, sudah sampai! Apartemen yang dimaksud oleh teman-temanmu itu... yang itu bukan?" tanya Taekyang memandang apartemen tua yang masih jauh di depannya.

"Iya, jangan berhenti di depannya. Jalan saja terus!"

"Baik!"

Mobil yang dikendarai mereka tidak berhenti di depan apartemen, Taekyang membawa mobil itu 20 meter lebih jauh dari lokasi apartemen.

"_kajja_!" ajak Kangin

"_Ne_!" dengan sigap Taekyang mengikuti gerak-gerik Kangin.

Mereka dengan sangat hati-hati mengendap-endap mengintai apartemen itu. "Kata Hankyung-ah kamar tempat disekapnya Minho adalah kamar nomor 13, kamar itu berada dilantai ke-8 apartemen ini."

"_Ne_, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Apa kita langsung masuk saja?"

"_Ani_, kita harus melihat situasinya terlebih dahulu."

"Ah, baiklah.."

Mereka melepaskan jas dan stelan resmi mereka, lalu memakai jaket yang tersedia di dalam mobil untuk menyamarkan penampilan mereka. Kangin memakai kacamata yang disimpan Taekyang, sedangkan Taekyang memakai topi untuk menyamarkan wajahnya."Kita harus berhati-hati, siapa tahu mereka sudah mengenali kita." Beritahu Kangin pelan.

"_Ne_, aku tahu."

Setelah mereka siap, mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen itu dengan langkah santai. Tanpa menanyakan di mana letak kamar nomor 13 kepada pemilik apartemen, mereka langsung meniti tangga di sudut ruangan yang disebut Lobi itu.

Karena apartemen itu adalah apartemen kecil yang sudah sangat tua, _lift_ yang terdapat disana sudah lama tidak dipergunakan, karena itu dengan sangat terpaksa mereka harus naik dan menyusuri ceruk anak tangga.

Lantai kedua, ketiga, dan lantai-lantai sebelumnya telah mereka lewati, mereka tinggal meniti sedikit anak tangga lagi untuk sampai ke lantai 8. Hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik mereka sudah sampai di lantai tiga. Sebelum mencari kamar itu, Kangin dengan hati-hati melihat keadaan terlebih dahulu. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri, lalu menoleh ke..

BBUUAAAKKK!

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang dari belakang yang memukul kepalanya.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Gelap, aw! Kepalaku sakit.." batin Kangin. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali, lalu dua kali, hingga tiga kali. Ia ingin memegangi kepalanya, namun dirasakan tangannya telah terikat kuat pada kursi yang didudukinya.

"Apa ini?" Kangin sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Dilihatnya beberapa orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal sedang berada di depannya; menyeringai mengerikan ke arahnya.

"Mmmmfffhhh..."

"Mmmmfffhhh..."

"Mmmmfffhhh..."

Sebuah suara terdengar seperti sedang memanggil-manggil Kangin, Kangin segera menoleh ke kiri, ke arah suara yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

Kangin begitu terkejut melihat seseorang yang tengah terikat di sebelahnya, matanya menyiratkan rasa khawatir yang besar.

"Minho-ya..."

"Mmmfffhhhh!"

Kangin langsung melemparkan pandangan ke arah orang-orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. "Siapa kalian sebenarnya?"

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Seseorang yang teramat sangat dikenal Kangin berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum kemenangan. Ia memegang kaleng minuman bersoda, lalu meneguknya cepat, setelah itu melemparkannya ke sisi kirinya.

"Kau? Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan ini semua? Minho sudah menganggapmu sebagai _hyung_-nya sendiri, aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang ada dipikiranmu!"

Laki-laki itu menyeringai seram, senyumnya tampak meremehkan. "Tak ada ampun lagi untuk Minho-ya!"

.

.

.

**~Di rumah para peserta~**

"Bagaimana cara Minho diculik?" tanya Donghae yang sudah pulang ke rumahnya.

"Aku dengar dari paman, si penculik menyusup masuk ke dalam rumah." Jawab Siwon dengan muka pucat pasi.

"Menyusup kedalam rumah? Lalu apa yang dilakukan para penjaga saat itu?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan muka ngotot karena penasaran.

"Semuanya tidur."

"_MWO_?"

"_Ne_, mereka semua tertidur. Ada seseorang yang memasukan obat tidur ke dalam minuman dan makanan di sana." Jawab Siwon sambil memegangi mulutnya.

"_Ha? Otokhe_?" tanya Shindong kemudian.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu..."

"Orang dalam..." sambung Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Ada orang dalam yang melakukannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Siwon, ia menatap Kibum lekat-lekat.

"Sistem pertahanan rumah itu menurutku sudah sangat ketat, di sana terdapat sekitar 208 kamera pengawas, 34 penjaga yang siap menjaga selama 24 jam, dan 34 karyawan biasa. Tentu tidak mudah menyusup ke dalam rumah yang dijaga sedemikian rupa."

"Ah, memang benar sih... tapi orang dalam yang kau maksud, _nuguya_?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mana aku tahu." Kibum kemudian melirik Siwon. "Apa ada seseorang yang mencurigakan di sana?"

"Sepengetahuanku tidak ada..." Siwon menggantung alisnya. "Semua karyawan di sana terlihat baik di mataku, apalagi ada Xander yang selalu mengawasi semuanya."

"Xander? Siapa itu?" tanya Kibum aneh, ingatannya kembali melayang saat Minho dan Siwon menyebut nama Xander saat pengujian Kangin yang tiba-tiba.

"Dia adalah pengasuh Minho. Ia bekerja sudah sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Dia yang selalu mengurus dan mendampingi Minho kemanapun dia pergi. Minho selalu mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Xander, Minho sudah menganggapnya seperti hyungnya sendiri."

"Ehem, kau tahu?" Kibum berdehem. "Sherlock Holmes pernah berkata,_** 'Dari semua daftar tersangka, semuanya memiliki kemungkinan yang sama. Jika semua daftar telah dicoret dan menyisakan satu orang tersangka yang tak mungkin adalah pelakunya, maka kemungkinan besar yang kita cari selama ini, adalah berada dalam ketidakmungkinan..'**_ pernah mendengar kalimat seperti itu?"

Siwon memandang Kibum dalam-dalam, tiba-tiba bola matanya yang hitam mengecil. "Xander..."

.

.

.

**~Di sebuah apartemen tua~**

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? Tidakkah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti perasaan Minho padamu?"

"Hmh, _ani_."

"Kau! Seharusnya aku sadar lebih awal!"

"Hahahahahaha..." ia tertawa ketika mendengar ocehan Kangin akan dirinya. "Kau kira aku sayang kepada anak penyakitan seperti ini? Yang hanya menyusahkanku saja?"

Minho terlihat sangat kecewa. Dari matanya terlihat butiran-butiran air berwarna bening yang hendak turun melewati pipinya yang mulus.

"Xander!" teriak Kangin marah.

"Hmh? Kenapa? Dengan melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini, maka aku akan bisa hidup enak. Uang yang akan aku dapatkan dari keluarganya akan mencukupi hidupku sampai pada keturunanku. Melihat peluang yang bagus seperti itu, mengapa aku harus melepaskannya?"

"Kau sama sekali bukan manusia!"

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, ini hanyalah usaha mempertahankan hidup. Itu saja..." dari belakang Kangin tiba-tiba muncul seorang _namja_ bertubuh kekar. Sepertinya sudah sedari tadi dia berada di belakang Kangin.

"Ta-Taekyang?" Kangin sepertinya tidak menyangka peristiwa ini akan berkembang sampai tahap seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku yang memukulmu dari belakang Kangin-ssi..." Ia tersenyum hangat, seperti biasa.

"kau yang memukulku? _Wae_? Aku kira kau..."

"Rupanya insting _hyung_ku sangat tepat dengan menyuruhku untuk dekat denganmu. Kau bisa saja membahayakan kami."

"_Hyung_?"

"_Ne_, Taekyang adalah _dongsaeng_ku. _Wae_? Terkejut?" Xander tersenyum licik. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kursi yang sepertinya sudah sedari tadi disiapkan untuknya.

Kangin hanya bisa diam, mencari cara agar bisa lolos dari ini semua. "Diruangan ini ada sekitar 12 orang, Semuanya memegang senjata api, Jika aku nekat melarikan diri, maka aku akan mati sia-sia dalam hitungan detik. _Otokhe_?" pikiran Kangin bergejolak mencari jawaban jitu untuk lari dari situasi seperti ini.

"_**Kau tahu, alat-alat ini sangat mahal. Kau harus menggantinya kalau alat-alat ini sampai rusak!" **_tiba-tiba terngiang-ngiang suara Sungmin di telinganya.

"Ya, jika dalam kondisi biasa aku memang bisa saja kalah, tapi... saat ini aku tidak sendiri, ada teman-teman yang membantuku." Bisik Kangin dalam hati.

"_Mianhe_..." ucap Kangin pelan sambil menekan satu permata di cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

CLLLAAANGGG!

Sebuah sinar aneh dengan panjang yang tidak lebih dari 30 centimeter muncul dari permata di cincin itu, tentu saja tidak ada yang melihatnya.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

"_Mianhe_..." ulang Kangin.

SSSSRRREEEEEETTTTT!

Kangin lepas dari ikatan tangan dan kakinya berkat potongan dari sinar itu. "MIANHE KARENA AKU RENCANA KALIAN GAGAL!" teriak Kangin sambil berlari mendekat ke arah Minho.

"APA?" dengan cekatan para pengawal dan Taekyang langsung mencabut pistol dari sabuknya masing-masing, namun sebelum mereka melepaskan peluru, Kangin sudah terlebih dahulu menekan sabuknya dan memeluk Minho yang tengah terikat di kursi dengan erat.

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

Ruangan itu jadi penuh oleh suara desingan peluru dan selongsong peluru kosong yang berjatuhan ke lantai.

STOP!

...

...

...

...

...

SSSIIIINNNGGG

Setelah beberapa tembakan dilepaskan, rasa sepi tiba-tiba menyeruak. Tak ada suara yang terdengar selain suara desahan napas.

Kangin yang merasakan bahwa dirinya masih hidup mulai membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya kepada Minho, matanya menoleh kesana kemari melihat sinar hijau berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang melindungi dirinya dan Minho dari serbuan peluru-peluru ganas itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya salah seorang penculik ke arah sinar hijau yang melindungi Kangin dan Minho.

Kangin berdiri sempurna sekarang, tapi ia kemudian segera melepaskan ikatan Minho setelah sadar akan perkataan Sungmin mengenai waktu pemakain barikade sinar sonar yang terbatas ini.

"Kangin-ssi..." ucap Minho setelah Kangin melepaskan penyumpal mulut yang dijejalkan ke dalam mulutnya secara paksa.

"_Gwenchana_?" Minho mengangguk, lalu kembali memandang Kangin dengan tatapan haru.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang." Bisik Kangin pelan. Ia kemudian melihat jam tangannya. Waktunya semakin sedikit. Kangin mulai memutar otaknya.

.

.

.

**~Di rumah~**

"_Otokhe..._"

"Sepertinya mereka baik-baik saja." Komentar Sungmin. Di depan mereka terdapat sebuah alat berbentuk kotak persegi kecil, dari dalam sana keluar sebuah suara percakapan, tapi yang lebih terdengar adalah suara Kangin. Ya, itu adalah alat komunikasi yang memperdengarkan apa saja yang Kangin katakan, sebelumnya Sungmin sudah memasangkan alat komunikasi itu di gigi geraham Kangin.

"Ternyata memang Xander..." Heechul terpaku dengan semua percakapan yang didengarnya.

"Aku tak menyangka itu." Ucap Ryeowook sedih.

"Siapa yang akan menyangka dan curiga kepada seseorang yang sudah baik kepada kita selama lebih dari 2 tahun." Yesung mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Xander.."

"Sungmin-ah, kau tidak bisa menampilkan gambar situasi di sana?" tanya Shindong penasaran.

"_Ani_, bisa saja jika Kangin-ssi menekan tombol ke-3 di jam tangannya. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan itu." Jawab Sungmin polos.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?" Hankyung bertanya khawatir.

"Kita hanya bisa diam di sini, memantau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kita harus percaya pada Kangin-ssi, dan mendo'akan keselamatan mereka." Kibum bergumam pelan, namun semua orang yang ada di sana bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Kibum katakan.

.

.

.

**~Di sebuah apartemen tua~**

"Kangin-ssi.." Dilihatnya sinar sonar sudah mulai melemah, Minho berpegangan kepada Kangin.

"Tunggu!" Cegah Xander kepada anak buahnya yang ingin maju mendekat. "Aku tidak tahu sinar apa itu, tapi sepertinya sinar itu akan segera menghilang. Kita tunggu sebentar lagi..."

"Baik!"

5 detik sebelum sinar itu menghilang, Kangin melepaskan gelang yang sudah sedari tadi menghias tangannya.

4 detik sebelum sinar itu menghilang, anak buah Xander sudah melangkah maju mendekat ke arah Kangin dan Minho.

3 detik sebelum sinar itu menghilang, Xander siap memberikan aba-aba.

2 detik sebelum sinar itu menghilang, Kangin menekan mutiara yang timbul di tengah gelang itu.

1 detik sebelum sinar itu menghilang, Kangin melemparkan gelang itu ke arah lampu penerang ruangan itu, sedangkan Xander memberikan aba-aba kepada bawahannya untuk segera melepaskan tembakan.

.

.

.

SSWWWINNGGG!

.

.

.

Gelang yang dilemparkan Kangin tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tongkat yang mengeluarkan pancaran listrik.

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

PRANGGGGGG!

Deru tembakan tiba-tiba disusul oleh suara lampu yang pecah akibat lemparan Stick Elastick Kangin.

"Hhaahh.. Hhaahh.. Hhaahh.. " suara napas yang terputus-putus terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Minho, seseorang memeluknya, mereka selamat dari tembakan yang dilayangkan para penculik itu.

"Tetap menunduk dan bersembunyi!" bisik Kangin kepada Minho di tengah kegaduhan yang diciptakan anak buah Xander karena terkejut dengan suasana gelap yang menyergap mereka.

Kangin langsung mengenakan kacamata hitam pinjaman dari Sungmin. Ia menekan tombol lain di frame kacamatanya, seketika kacamata itu berada di mode : Infra merah, ia bisa melihat dalam gelap sekarang.

"Cepat nyalakan lampu yang satu lagi, lampu duduk di atas meja yang sudah tua itu, cepat!" Xander berteriak-teriak panik.

Rupanya Kangin melemparkan gelang yang segera bertransformasi menjadi tongkat bila salah satu tombolnya ditekan. Kangin membidik lampu ruangan itu dengan tongkatnya, ketika tongkat memecahkan bola lampu, dia mendekap Minho dan lari menyembunyikan diri.

Kangin harus bergegas karena mereka membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lagi agar mata mereka terbiasa dengan gelap. Dengan cepat Kangin menekan tombol lain di cincinnya, listrik berwarna biru langsung menyelimuti tangan kanannya. Tanpa diketahui mereka, Kangin langsung menyerbu dan memukul mereka satu persatu, mereka semua langsung tumbang dalam satu pukulan.

BBBYYAAASSSSHHH!

Siraman sinar berwarna jingga mulai menelan suasana gelap di ruangan itu, aksi Kangin terhenti.

Kangin mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan itu, masih ada sekitar 4 orang yang masih bisa berdiri dengan kakinya.

"Jangan bergerak!" Perintah seseorang dari belakang. Perasaan Kangin tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tak enak.

Ketika ia menoleh kebelakang, dilihatnya Taekyang yang sedang menodongkan pistol ke pelipis Minho. Minho tampak berusaha bernapas di tengah cekikan lengan Taekyang.

"Jangan bergerak, atau aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya!" ancam Taekyang, matanya berkilat-kilat marah; memperlihatkan bahwa ia tidak sedang main-main.

"Kangin-ssi..." Minho merengek memandang Kangin.

"Mundur!" sergah Tekyang

Kangin mundur dengan perlahan, dilihatnya Stick Elastick yang tergeletak di samping kakinya, ia kembali memandang Taekyang dan Minho.

"Cepat mundur!" seru Taekyang sekali lagi.

Kali ini kangin tidak menuruti perkataan Taekyang, ia... tersenyum!

Secepat kilat Kangin menendang Stick Elastick yang berada di sebelah kakinya ke arah Taekyang, Stick Elastick itu mengenai lengan Taekyang dan langsung memberikan sengatan listrik yang sangat besar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan Taekyang sungguh memekakan telinga, semua bawahan yang tersisa mengangkat pistol mereka, namun mereka terlambat, Kangin sudah berlari menuju Minho, dan dengan nekat membawa Minho terjun menerjang jendela tanpa kaca itu.

"WWWaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Minho hanya bisa berteriak ketika Kangin membawanya terjun dari lantai 8.

"WWWaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Minho masih saja berteriak. Dengan tangan Kanan yang sedang bebas, Kangin berusaha meraih tombol di sepatunya.

WWWUUUSSSHHHH!

Tiba-tiba tubuh mereka serasa sudah tidak jatuh ke bawah lagi, mereka merasa, angin berhembus dari atas kebawah, di mana angin seperti itu tak lazim menerpa ketika seseorang jatuh dari ketinggian. Tanpa mereka sadari, MEREKA TERBANG!

"WWWaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Minho masih saja berteriak.

"Berhenti berteriak, kau ini belum mati!" ucap Kangin memberitahu. Minho yang mendengarkan perkataan aneh Kangin langsung membuka matanya. Ia mendapati tubuhnya telah dipeluk Kangin dan sedang melayang-layang di udara sekarang. Dengan perlahan, mereka mendekat menuju permukaan.

"Ki-kita terbang?" tanya Minho kaget.

"Hahahaha, sepertinya iya..." jawab Kangin yang sepertinya tidak kalah kaget dari Minho.

"Mereka terbang? Mereka terbang _hyung_!" teriak Taekyang sambil memanggil-manggil Xander, matanya menerawang jauh menangkap sosok yang sedang terbang perlahan kebawah.

TIIIIIITTTT

TTUUUTTT

TTTIIIIITTTT

TTUUUUUTT

Tiba-tiba sirine mobil polisi ramai terdengar.

TAP!

Ketika kaki mereka menginjak tanah, mobil polisi berdatangan dan mengepung seluruh area lingkungan itu.

"_~~ I wanna hold your hand... I wanna Hold your hand~~" _tiba tiba terdengar suara dering _handphone_ Kangin.

"_Kangin-ssi, otokhe_? Aku sudah menelpon polisi agar segera membantumu. Apa kau dan Minho baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin panik.

Kangin memandang Minho, senyum lega tersungging di wajah tampan Minho.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tiba-tiba datang seorang polisi ke arah mereka dan menyelimuti Minho dengan selimut yang hangat.

"Keluar dan menyerahlah!" sebagian dari polisi itu memerintah Xander dan kawan-kawannya untuk menyerah dengan _megaphone_. Terlihat sibuk sekali aktivitas polisi malam itu.

Kangin kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap lega bantuan yang telah datang ini. Dia menghirup napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. "_Ne_, kami baik-baik saja. Minho sudah diselamatkan."

Kemudian, dari pintu utama apartemen, terlihat Xander, Taekyang, dan beberapa kawannya keluar dengan tangan diangkat ke atas, mereka menyerahkan diri pada pihak kepolisian.

**To be Continued..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**INFORMASI :**

**[Tentang Kyuhyun di Chapter 16]**

**Waktu Kyuhyun nemu kalung Kangin itu, dia bukan nangis karena cemen atau terharu. Saya coba tanya deh, apakah kalian pernah ikut suatu kompetisi, di mana di dalamnya kalian bertemu dengan seorang pesaing yang sangat tangguh. Reaksi apa yang akan kalian tunjukan? Apa kalian minder? Apa kalian takut? Apa kalian ciut? Apa kalian marah-marah dan lain sebagainya? **

**Reaksi yang diperlihatkan Kyuhyun bukan reaksi seperti itu. Adrenalinnya tiba-tiba berpacu cepat, air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya (enggak sampe nangis), matanya berkaca-kaca dan letupan semangat yang membuncah menyeruak menguar keluar. Menurut ilmu psikologi itu adalah akibat yang bagus sekali. Berarti orang itu suka akan tantangan dan tak suka kalah. Dia jadi terangsang dan sangat bersemangat hingga menempatkan dirinya pada suatu titik di mana dia akan berjuang habis-habisan guna mempertahankan eksistensinya.**

**Jadi bukannya si Kyuhyun nangis seperti cewek ya~ (_ _")**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[WELCOME TO NEW READER, AND TRY TO FIND MY OLD READER]**

**Hahaha supprise nih ada beberapa wajah baru di fic saya. Saya ucapkan selamat datang kepada ****ichi-chibikuroi15****, ****gySiKyumin****, ****nene****, ****MyTeukey****, ****Tachibana Himawari****,**** hanahana ELF****, ****ika-chiharu****, ****pity mbumkyumin elf4ever****,**** Nic TripleKissCassiELDShawol****,**** rae rin****, ****Lee Sungrin****, ****miyu77****, ****LuphieKiekha****, dan ****yui huroyuki****. **

**Selamat datang di keluarga besar THE PRICE MUST BE MINE! ^^**

**Sementara para pembaca dan reviewer baru bermunculan, para reader saya yang lama pada ngilang T_T huhuhuhu, JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA ne buat para reader yang masih mempertahankan eksistensinya di fic membosankan ini T_T saya sungguh terharu ;****'****) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nah, cuap2****nya**** udahan, saatnya R-E-V-I-E-W ^^ **


	18. My softly Kanginie

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Totally Reserved**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah babak baru, hari di mana dimulainya kehidupan baru untuk Kangin, dan tentu saja untuk Minho. Minho yang mengalami kekecewaan atas Xander yang mengkhianatinya, diungsikan oleh ayahnya ke Toronto, Canada. Di sana telah menunggu nenek dan bibinya, Minho berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk kembali mempercayai orang-orang yang selalu berada di sisinya.

Siwon yang masih khawatir berusaha merelakan kepergian Minho untuk sementara waktu, " ini semua demi kebaikan Minho sendiri." Tuturnya ketika ditanya akan kepergian Minho oleh Kangin dan Sungmin.

Kangin segera dibebas-tugaskan dari menjaga Minho karena alasan tidak ingin meninggalkan Korea, padahal ayah Minho sudah menawarkan gaji yang sebanding dengan keahliannya dan tempat tinggal yang layak, tapi dengan halus Kangin menolaknya, ia berkilah bahwa ia memilki banyak sekali urusan yang harus ia selesaikan di Korea, ayah Minho pun tidak memaksa Kangin lagi.

Keesokan harinya, Kangin kaget melihat angka yang tiba-tiba bertambah banyak di rekeningnya. "Setidaknya hanya itu yang dapat diberikan paman untuk mengakuimu, terimalah..." saran Siwon. "Tapi tidak hanya diukur oleh materi saja, paman dan Minho sudah sangat percaya dan sayang padamu. Kau sudah dianggap seperti bagian dari keluarga kami." Kangin tersenyum getir mendengar penuturan Siwon.

Hari ini adalah hari libur di tiap minggu. Semua peserta berkumpul di ruang bermain game, melihat permainan game Kyuhyun dan menginterogasi Kangin atas kejadian semalam.

"_Ya_! Jadi kau lupa mengambil Stick Elastic setelah kau tendang ke arah Taekyang?" mata Sungmin seolah memancarkan api kemarahan yang dahsyat, wajahnya merah semerah tomat. "KANGIN-SSI!"

"_Ne, mianhe_..." Kangin memejamkan matanya, tangannya ia gunakan untuk membuat huruf X di depan mukanya, berusaha menghindari kemarahan Sungmin. "Mungkin alatmu sudah disita polisi, aku akan segera mengambilkannya untukmu."

"Sebaiknya memang begitu!" Sungmin berusaha meredam kemarahannya. "Karena kau sudah membuatku marah, maka ongkos sewanya aku naikan 10%!"

"_MWO_? Kita tidak pernah membicarakan itu sebelumnya!"

"Kau memangnya mau mengganti kerusakan Stick Elastick ketimbang menerima denda?" Sungmin menatap Kangin dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Aigho... baiklah."

Setelah mendengar kesanggupan Kangin, Sungmin pun kembali tenang.

"Kalian tahu, kalau Sungmin marah, ia beratus-ratus kali lipat lebih mengerikan dari kepala para penculik itu. Percayalah, kalian tidak mau mencari perkara dengan Sungmin." Beritahu Kangin sambil memeluk badannya sendiri.

"Tidak usah kau bilang pun aku sudah sangat percaya." Donghae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, Sungmin langsung mendelik ke arah Donghae.

"_Annyeong_..."sapa seseorang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya, ia menggeliat, setelah itu mengucek-ucek matanya perlahan. "Ada apa? Sepertinya ramai sekali."

"Ah, Leeteuk-ssi. Kau baru bangun?" Tanya Miss Lau yang sedang membereskan sisa cemilan teman-temannya.

"_Ne_."

"Sarapanmu sudah aku siapkan di meja makan..."

"_Ne, gomawo._ Nanti saja, saat ini aku belum lapar." Jawab Leeteuk mendekat ke arah Heechul yang sedang membaca majalah fashion, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya karena hanya tinggal di sana tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau kenapa Leeteuk-ssi? Sepertinya sibuk sekali..." Eunhyuk memajukan mulutnya, mungkin ia kangen terhadap Leeteuk.

"Ah, _ne_... ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Sampai melupakan sekolahmu?" Shindong bertanya tak percaya.

"Urusannya benar-benar mendesak..."

"Tapi sekarang sudah selesai?" tanya Yesung kemudian.

"Sudah." Leeteuk menautkan senyuman manisnya di akhir jawaban.

"Kangin-ssi, setelah ini apa rencanamu?" Siwon memandang Kangin dengan tatapan cerah.

"Aku ingin mengambil uang di bank, setelah itu pergi ke rumah sakit." Jawab Kangin sekenanya.

"_Mwo_? Ke rumah sakit? Kau terluka Kangin-ssi?" Shindong terlihat sangat khawatir.

"_Ani_, aku baik-baik saja. Temanku yang sedang dirawat, aku hanya ingin menengoknya." Siwon tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kangin. Kangin bukan seseorang yang sombong, dia tidak memberitahukan mengenai untuk apa uang itu ia gunakan, ia bukan pribadi yang ingin dipuji, ia ikhlas ingin menolong seorang teman yang sedang koma dan diopname di rumah sakit sampai hari ini. Siwon semakin terpukau dengan pribadi Kangin, kekagumannya semakin menjadi.

.

.

.

HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHI

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi di rumah itu.

"Ah, _ne_..!" teriak Miss Lau, ia meletakkan beberapa piring dan sampah yang sedari tadi sudah ia pegang.

"Biar aku saja." Sergah Ryeowook, dia langsung melompat dari duduknya dan berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu utama.

"Bagaimana belajar kalian?" tanya leeteuk kepada Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Heechul.

"Ha? Apa?" Eunhyuk terlihat gugup. "Aku sih merasa sudah mengalami peningkatan, tak tahu bagaimana kata Shindong-ssi..." dengan takut Eunhyuk mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Shindong.

Shindong tersenyum melihat tingkah polos Eunhyuk. "_Ne_, mereka sudah mengalami perkembangan yang pesat. Di ujian semester nanti, aku yakin mereka dapat melaluinya dengan baik."

"Kalau kalian masih saja mendapat nilai jelek di ujian percobaan nanti... aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan mengajari kalian!" ucap Sungmin dengan nada mengancam. Donghae, Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya segera menelan ludahnya. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba mengalir dari pori-pori kulit mereka, mereka saling berpandangan.

"Kangin-ssi!" Ryeowook berteriak-teriak sambil berlari terburu-buru ke arah mereka. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, wajahnya memerah. "Kangin-ssi!" panggilnya lagi.

"Ada apa Wookie-ya? Kau seperti melihat hantu saja." Canda Donghae.

.

.

BBUUGGGHHHH!

.

.

Eunhyuk langsung melayangkan tinju ke lengan Donghae sebagai bentuk protes karena tidak senang dengan ucapan Donghae tentang hantu.

"Adaw..." Donghae mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus lengannya yang tadi dipukul Eunhyuk.

"_Ani_, di depan sana... ada seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat cantik mencari Kangin-ssi.." Ryeowook berucap gugup, wajahnya kian bertambah merah, dadanya naik turun entah karena lelah, entah karena dadanya berdebar-debar.

"_Yeoja_?" tanya Kangin aneh.

"Ya, Kangin-ssi! Rupanya kau sudah punya pacar, kau tidak pernah membicarakannya..." Donghae menyeringai sambil memperlihatkan sederet gigi yang berwarna putih teratur. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu." Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kangin mengerutkan alisnya, matanya menerawang jauh. "Seingatku aku tidak punya pacar..."

"Apa?"

"I-itu Kangin-ssi... _Yeoja_ di depan rumah sepertinya lebih tua darimu." Rasa gugup sepertinya masih menyelimuti Ryeowook.

"Lebih tua? Kau berpacaran dengan seorang noona Kangin-ssi?" Donghae berteriak tak percaya. "Tidak kusangka kau sehebat itu!"

"Lebih tua?" Napas Kangin tiba-tiba tercekat. Ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Jadi kau tinggal disini Kanginie?" suara seorang wanita tiba-tiba terdengar di ruangan itu. Mereka semua menoleh serempak ke arah daun pintu ruangan game, di sana telah berdiri seorang _yeoja_ berambut ikal panjang. Ia tersenyum kepada mereka semua.

"K-kau..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pukul 11 pagi di rumah**

"Jadi, Anda adalah ibu dari Kangin-ssi?" Ryeowook sepertinya sudah bisa mengatur debaran jantungnya.

"_Ne_, memangnya tak kelihatan ya?" Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Soalnya Anda terlihat masih sangat muda!"

"Hohohohohoho..." wanita itu tertawa puas. "_Gomawo Wookie-ya_, aku tersanjung." Wanita yang disebut-sebut sebagai ibu Kangin itu menyentuh pipi Ryeowook, lalu mengelusnya lembut.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Kangin ketus.

"Kau ini masih belum berubah ya, masih kasar pada _eomma_-mu." Wanita itu memandang Kangin sekilas, kemudian tersenyum kembali.

"_Mianhe_, kami tidak tahu anda akan datang. Karena itu kami tidak menyiapkan apa-apa sebelumnya." Ucap Leeteuk lembut.

"Aisshh, Kanginie. Kau tidak pernah bilang bahwa kau tinggal bersama _namja-namja_ yang sangat tampan. Apa lagi kau tinggal bersama Yesung dan Eunhyuk-ah! Kau ini!" wanita itu menahan jeritannya, ia terlihat gemas sekali.

"Bukan urusanmu, dari mana kau tahu aku tinggal disini?"

"Aku mencarimu kesekolahan, tapi tidak menemukanmu. Kebetulan beberapa bulan yang lalu aku melihatmu sedang bertanding di Universitas Korea, membuntuti temanmu hingga Wwaalllahhh! Sampailah aku di sini!"

"Cih! Kau tidak malu melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu?"

"Menjijikan apa?" ibunya bertanya tak mengerti.

"Jangan begitu Kangin-ssi, _eomma_-mu sampai kemari pasti karena rindu denganmu." _Miss_ Lau berusaha melerai.

Kangin menoleh kepada ibunya. "Katakan apa keperluanmu ke sini!"

Ibunya tersenyum ramah sekali. "Aku perlu uang."

?

?

?

Semua terkejut mendengar keterusterangan _eomma_ Kangin.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku sedang memerlukannya, itu saja!"

"Untuk siapa?"

"Tentu saja untukku. Kau ini apa-apaan sih!"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, uang itu untuk siapa?"

Ibu Kangin diam seketika, matanya liar bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, namun tak lama ia mengangkatnya lagi.

"Untuk pacarku..."

"Apa? Kau meminta uang kepada anakmu untuk kau berikan pada orang lain? Apa kau sudah gila?" teriak Kangin tak percaya, ia tak sadar telah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Dia mempergunakan uang itu untuk menyewa pengacara, pengacara itu akan mengurusi perceraiannya dengan istrinya. Setelah itu dia akan menikahiku..."

"Kau masih percaya omong kosong macam itu? Kau lupa sudah berapa kali kau kena tipu omongan laki-laki bejat seperti itu? Sudah berapa banyak uang kau habiskan untuk mereka? Sudah berapa ratus kali kau tertipu omongan manis mereka?" Kangin tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, ia menatap wanita di depannya dengan tatapan murka karena ia begitu gampang tertipu bujuk rayu para lelaki hidung belang.

"Kau tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu pada ibumu sendiri!" wanita itu berteriak melawan Kangin.

"Kalau kau ingin dihormati sebagai ibu, maka bersikaplah SELAYAKNYA SEORANG IBU!"

"Kau!"

.

.

PLAK!

.

.

Wanita itu menampar keras wajah Kangin, semua yang berada di sana hanya bisa melihat, mereka tidak bisa mencampuri urusan pribadi keluarga Kangin. Miss Lau dan Heechul terkesiap, tak sadar bulir air mata tengah menggenani pelupuk mata mereka.

"Sadarlah, sudah berapa kali kau menggugurkan janin hasil benih orang lain?" Kangin berbisik parau. "Kau sudah tua, kumohon... berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Bukan hanya kau saja yang menderita di dunia ini, bukan hanya kau yang pernah merasakan dikhianati..." wanita yang tengah berdiri di hadapan Kangin diam mendengarkan serangkaian kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kangin.

"Kau.."

"Aku mohon _eomma_, tatap aku.."

Wanita itu tersentak, setelah sekian lama, baru sekarang Kangin memanggilnya _eomma_ lagi.

"Kau selalu berbicara tentang dirimu sendiri, apa kau lupa bahwa kau tidak sendirian di dunia ini? Apa kau lupa selama ini aku selalu berada di sisimu? Menatapmu? Menemanimu? Menjagamu?" mata wanita itu kini berkaca-kaca. "Aku adalah seorang anak yang membutuhkan kasih sayang juga. Aku tidaklah sekuat itu, aku tidak mampu hidup sendirian. Apa kau tahu alasanku untuk tetap bertahan di dunia ini?" Kangin menatap mata wanita itu dalam. Wanita itu balas menatap Kangin dengan tatapan sendu.

"Itu adalah karena dirimu." Kangin tersenyum perih. "Semua ini adalah untuk dirimu. Karena kau ada, maka aku ada, hanya kau yang aku miliki sekarang. Jika tidak ada dirimu, maka aku juga tidak akan ada di dunia ini."

Kangin melangkahkan kakinya. "Saat aku kecil, di hari kepergian ayah, kau berlari menyusulnya yang pergi dengan wanita lain. Saat itu aku benar-benar merasa ditinggalkan." Kangin menundukkan kepalanya. "Jika saat itu kau menggenggam tanganku, lalu kita berlari bersama mengejar ayah, aku akan sangat berterimakasih, karena itu artinya kau mengakuiku sebagai bagian dari dirimu."

.

.

"_Mianhe_.. _mianhe_.. _jeongmal mianhe..._ aku tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang bisa menghapus tangismu, aku tak bisa menjadi seseorang yang bisa membuatmu cukup hanya dengan keberadaanku, aku tak bisa menjadi seseorang yang bisa kau banggakan, aku tak bisa menjadi seseorang yang bahagia dengan adanya kehadiranku. _Mianhe_... aku telah menjadi anak yang tak berguna. " Kangin tertunduk lesu di depan mereka semua, sepertinya air mata mulai menggenang dan menampakkan dirinya.

.

.

PLUK!

.

.

Kangin meletakkan sebuah kartu ATM di depan meja ruangan itu.

"Kau bisa mengambil uang di dalam ATM ini sesuai dengan keperluanmu. Terserah kau mau memakainya untuk apa."

.

.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

.

.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kangin berlalu pergi. Ia meninggalkan mereka dalam kebingungan, sedangkan wanita itu hanya tertunduk lesu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 12.31 di rumah**

"Anda sudah lebih baik?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih.

Wanita yang tengah duduk di hadapannya masih menundukan kepala, sesekali ia tampak menghapus air matanya.

"Kangin-ssi... akhir-akhir ini mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk orang lain." Bisik Siwon lembut. Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya, kali ini dia memandang leluasa _namja_ muda yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Kangin-ssi, akhir-akhir ini berkerja sebagai _bodyguard_ saudaraku. Resiko menjadi seorang _bodyguard_ tentu saja sangat besar, awalnya ia sama sekali tidak mau menerima, namun lambat laun akhirnya dia mengiyakan ajakanku." Semua orang yang berada di sana tampak mendengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh apa yang sedang dikatakan Siwon, mereka juga ingin tahu apa yang melandasi Kangin hingga mau mengambil pekerjaan seperti itu.

"Dia terpaksa melakukannya karena salah seorang temannya sekarang sedang koma di rumah sakit. Temannya memerlukan biaya operasi yang lumayan besar, sedangkan orang tuanya sama sekali tidak peduli, karena itu Kangin-ssi berusaha mati-matian untuk mengumpulkan uang demi temannya itu."

Mereka tercenung, pasalnya mereka sama sekali tak menyangka mengenai alasan Kangin melakukan semua ini. Wanita itu merasa telah melakukan kesalahan besar, batinnya tertohok ucapan Siwon.

"**Jika Kangin yang berada dalam posisi temannya, apakah dengan diriku yang sekarang aku akan peduli? Atau sama saja dengan orang tua anak itu yang membiarkannya?"** rasa bersalah merayapi batinnya, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri atas perbuatan tidak bertanggung jawab yang selama ini ia lakukan.

Bayangan akan masa lalu tiba-tiba menyelusup sela-sela pikirannya cepat. Ia jadi teringat selalu menemukan Kangin ketika ia pulang rumah, saat itu Kangin menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyum, namun ia dengan dingin menghiraukannya. Jika dia pulang sampai larut, maka di meja makan akan tersedia sajian alakadarnya buatan Kangin sendiri, dan dengan lahap ia memakannya tanpa memikirkan siapa yang membuatnya dan mengapa makanan itu bisa berada di sana. Saat ia sakit karena menghiraukan kesehatan badannya, Kangin rela tidak bersekolah untuk merawatnya, menelantarkan sekolah, pekerjaan, dan teman-temannya. **"Bagaimana bisa ada anak yang begitu pengertian dan penyayang bisa berada di sisiku tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya?"** Batinnya serasa dihujam ribuan pisau ketika ia menyadari hal yang selama ini luput dari pandangannya.

Perlahan wanita itu kembali menangis, kali ini dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya."Bagaimana aku bisa tidak melihat seseorang yang sangat peduli padaku seperti dia? Bagaimana bisa selama ini aku menelantarkan anak sekecil itu? Bagaimana dengan makannya selama ini? Siapa yang mengurusnya ketika ia sakit? Bagaimana hubungan dengan teman-teman di sekolahnya? Siapa yang mengulurkan tangan padanya ketika dia terjatuh? Siapa yang mengelus kepalanya dan memeluknya ketika dia sedih? Siapa yang memujinya ketika dia sudah melakukan suatu kebaikan dan berhasil melakukan sesuatu yang patut untuk dibanggakan? Siapa yang sudah menggantikan peranku selama ini? Apakah ada?" tangisnya semakin membludak ketika mengatakan semua itu, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tak bisa lagi sok kuat, sedari tadi air mata sudah mendominasi menguasai pipi dan mata mereka, sedangkan yang lain diam dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tak pantas untuk menjadi seorang ibu..."

.

.

.

**Di sebuah atap gedung yang sangat tinggi**

SSSYYYUUUUTTT

Angin kencang menerpa wajah _namja_ itu. Dia memandang jauh entah kemana, pikirannya melayang tinggi dibawa ke suatu tempat.

"Seharusnya aku tidak berbicara seperti itu kepada _eomma_..." ia menyesali perkataannya barusan. Matanya menyimpan kekecewaan akan sikapnya yang mengedepankan emosi. "Aku tidak boleh meminta untuk disayang, aku tidak boleh meminta untuk diperhatikan. Saat ini, yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dan perhatian dariku adalah _eomma_, aku harus menjadi laki-laki yang kuat, agar bisa melindungi _eomma_."

Tekadnya kuat, sepertinya ia memang membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk menata hatinya, untuk meruntuhkan dinding keegoisannya, untuk membuang jauh sifat kekanak-kanakkannya. Ia tersenyum penuh kelegaan sekarang, raut mukanya terlihat damai sekali.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ringan, pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. "Aku harus kembali ke rumah dan meminta maaf pada _eomma_."

"_**~~I wanna hold yous hand.. I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand.. I wanna hold your hand~~" **_

Tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering. "_Yeoboseyo?_"

"**K-Kangin-ssi.**." terdengar suara bergetar di seberang sana.

"Ada apa Kang ta-ya?"

"Ta-tadi malam.."

"Apa?"

"**A-aku... tak tahu bagaimana harus menyampaikannya padamu...**" suaranya semakin bergetar, Kangin tiba-tiba mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"Kau ini, cepat katakan ada apa?"

"**Taemin-ah...**"

"Ada apa dengan Taemin?"

"**T-Taemin-ah.. dini hari tadi.."** Kang ta tercekat, dia diam berusaha mengatur napasnya. Dirasakannya tenggorokannya sakit dan kering, namun ia harus menyampaikan kabar ini kepada Kangin. **"Pukul 3 pagi tadi, Ta-Taemin..."**

"Ya Lee Kang ta! Kau ini mau menyampaikan apa?" kesabaran Kangin telah habis dimakan oleh ketakutannya, ia membayangkan sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi pada Taemin, namun segera ia menepis semua persangkaan itu.

"TAEMIN-AH TELAH MENINGGAL PUKUL 3 PAGI TADI!" dengan keberanian yang dikumpulkan, Kang ta berteriak sekuat tenaga menyampaikan kabar pilu itu.

PPRRAAAKKKK!

Handphone meluncur jatuh dari genggaman tangannya.

.

.

.

**Pukul 14.12 di rumah**

"Tak seharusnya Anda menyalahkan diri Anda sampai seperti itu. Yang bisa Anda lakukan sekarang adalah menebus semua hutang-hutang Anda pada Kangin-ssi." Tutur Leeteuk lembut, ia mengelus-elus punggu wanita yang masih menangis itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku akan pergi dari hadapannya." Sergah wanita itu cepat.

"_Mwo_?"

"Aku akan pergi dari hadapannya, menghilang sementara dari kehidupannya, aku..." Belum selesai wanita itu berbicara, kata-katanya terpotong oleh suara langkah kaki gaduh yang datang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Se-semua..." ternyata itu adalah Sungmin, tapi ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Dia datang dengan membawa kotak persegi kecil—alat dengar dari alat komunikasi berbentuk gigi geraham yang dipergunakan oleh Kangin semalam, keterkejutan tak bisa disembunyikan dari matanya, tubuhnya bergetar dasyat, dadanya naik turun, napasnya terputus-putus, keringat mengalir deras membasahi bajunya.

"Kau kenapa Sungmin-ah?"

"Teman Kangin-ssi yang sedang dirawat dirumah sakit, meninggal tadi pagi..."

Semua memperlihatkan ekspresi yang hampir sama seperti Sungmin setelah mendengar kabar duka itu.

.

.

.

**Pukul 14.45 di rumah sakit swasta**

"Kangin-ssi!" semua teman-temannya berlari kecil ketika menemukan Kangin yang sedang terduduk lemas di kursi lorong itu.

"Kangin-ssi!" mereka memanggil-manggil Kangin kembali, namun Kangin sama sekali tidak menoleh.

"Kanginie!" wanita yang tak lain adalah ibunya itu tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, ia semakin menambah laju larinya, dengan cepat ia merangkul Kangin yang masih dalam keadaan syok itu. "Kanginie..." panggilnya lembut.

"A-aku terlambat..." bisik Kangin terbata-bata. "Aku terlambat..."

"Kanginie, dengarkan aku!" _Eomma-_nya menarik wajah Kangin dengan kedua tangannya agar Kangin bisa memandang dan mendengar perkataannya. "Ini semua bukan salahmu! Ini semua bukan salahmu! Kau dengar aku? Kau sudah berusaha semampumu, ini semua sama sekali bukan salahmu!" _Eomma_-nya menarik kepala Kangin ke dalam pelukkannya. Semua yang berada di sana hanya bisa melihat dan menguatkan Kangin dengan kehadiran mereka.

Baru pertama kali mereka melihat kejadian yang teramat sangat jarang itu. Kangin yang biasanya kuat, biasanya selalu berusaha memukul kepala peserta yang lain dengan kepalannya, Kangin yang _gentle_, Kangin yang _manly_, Kangin yang seorang lelaki _perfect_ di depan mata mereka, saat ini sedang menangis dalam pelukan ibunya, ia menangis layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tak sudi berpisah dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

Mungkin ini adalah salah satu momen yang seharusnya didapatkan Kangin bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Tuhan langsung memberikan kesempatan kepada _eomma_ Kangin untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya. Tapi, mengapa harus dengan cara seperti ini? Mengapa harus dengan kematian salah seorang sahabatnya? Mengapa Tuhan harus mengambil Taemin terlebih dahulu agar hubungan ibu-anak itu kembali pada jalurnya? Mengapa?

.

.

.

**Pukul 10 pagi, diebuah pemakaman umum keesokan harinya**

Pemakanan yang biasanya sepi, telah kedatangan serombongan orang dengan pakaian yang seragam—hitam. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang cerah, namun entah mengapa mendung sedang menggelayut di hati setiap orang yang mengantarkan kepergian anak muda yang bahkan belum sampai pada usia 15 tahun.

Seorang wanita menggandeng erat lengan kekar seorang laki-laki di sebelahnya, sedangkan laki-laki itu berdiri lesu memandang liang lahat yang sebentar lagi akan menelan sahabatnya yang sudah terbujur kaku tak bernyawa.

Keheningan dan ketertiban mengikuti momen spiritual itu. Salah seorang wanita yang mengikuti acara pemakaman itu menangis meraung-raung memanggil anaknya yang hanya semata wayang itu, sedangkan di sebelahnya berdiri seorang pria yang berusaha menenangkan istrinya, keduanya memiliki padangan mata yang sama, mereka sama-sama merasakan rindu dan rasa penyesalan yang besar.

.

.

.

**Pukul 11.32 di rumah**

"Benarkah kau mau pergi _eomma_?" tanya Kangin sendu kepada _eomma_-nya. Wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya mengangguk pasti, senyum tulus tersungging di bibirnya sehingga menampakkan lesung pipit yang manis sekali.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah _haelmoni_-mu di Ansan, aku akan membenahi pikiranku di sana. Aku akan belajar untuk menjadi seorang ibu yang baik. Aku ingin menata kehidupanku denganmu secara perlahan."

"Padalah kau bisa melakukannya di sini..."

"_Ani_, aku ingin mendapatkan suasana baru di desa. Setelah aku merasa pantas untuk menjadi ibumu, dengan sendirinya aku akan pulang kembali." _Eomma_-nya membelai lembut pipi Kangin. Kangin tersenyum.

"Jika sampai waktunya kau tidak juga kembali, aku yang akan menjemputmu ke sana." Wanita itu kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"_Ne_." Ia memandang teman-teman Kangin yang berdiri di belakang Kangin satu persatu. "Kau mempunyai teman-teman yang teramat sangat baik, aku tenang meninggalkanmu bersama mereka."

Kangin ikut memandang mereka, kemudian tersenyum lembut sekali. "_Ne, eomma..._"

"Anda yakin tidak ingin diantar sampai bandara _ahjuma_?" tanya Leeteuk sekaligus menawarkan kembali jasanya.

"_Anio_... aku bisa pergi sendiri. Jika kalian semua mengantarkanku, entah apakah aku akan sanggup berpisah dengan Kanginie atau tidak. Meski ini hanya untuk sementara..."

"Baiklah, jaga kesehatan Anda baik-baik di sana."

"_Ne_, jangan lupa tulis surat _ahjuma_!" Seru Donghae.

BBLLEETTAAK!

Eunhyuk memukul kepala Donghae. "Memangnya kau pikir kita hidup di abad ke berapa? Dengan telpon juga bisa 'kan?" ralatnya cepat.

"_Eomma_, makan yang teratur ya di sana, kau sering tidak menghiraukan pola makanmu. Kalau mau tidur jangan lupa memakai selimut. Hati-hati dengan tangga dan lubang, kau ini ceroboh sekali hingga sangat sering tersandung dan jatuh. Lalu..." Ingat kangin.

"_Ne_, aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik." _Eomma_-nya kembali membelai lembut kepala Kangin. "Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang."

Kangin memeluk ibunya lama, sedangkan yang lain memandang peristiwa itu dalam lingkup kebahagiaan. Dengan tatapan sendu Kangin memandang kepergian ibunya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari sergapan matanya, terselip kebahagiaan yang sangat dalam pada diri Kangin.

"_Yeoboseyo, eomma... gomawo_ sudah memasakkan makanan yang enak untukku setiap hari..." Ryeowook menelpon ibunya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"_Eomma, bogoshipoyo_..." rengek Donghae di depan handphone yang ia tempelkan di telinganya.

"_Eomma, mianhe_ aku belum bisa menjadi anak yang bisa kau banggakan..." Shindong mengusap air mata yang berlabuh di pipinya, ia semakin erat memegang handphone di telinga kanannya.

Sebagian teman-temannya langsung menelpon _eomma_ mereka dan mengekspresikan rasa terimakasih, rindu, dan maaf dalam berbagai macam kata yang sederhana namun sarat akan kasih sayang. Sementara teman-temannya sibuk menelpon _eomma_ mereka, Kangin tetap berdiri di depan rumah memandangi jalanan yang tadi dipijak seorang wanita kurus dan lemah walau sosok wanita itu sudah lama menghilang dalam tatapan matanya.

**To be Continued...**

.

.

.

**Gamsahamnida buat para reviewer setia dan reviewer baru yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview ^^ :**

**A**o-San, **A**ryana Eusebio, **A**okikumiko, **A**M-NYM, **A**myeka,** A**nggi, **A**kira mayumi, **A**nisa, **A**yu lestari, **B**asilic elder, **C**hoi ye ri thewe, **C**asShawoLasting, **C**hachaku felice, **B**amoparra, **C**raziersister, **C**hyukihee96, **C**hoirunnisa, **C**helsea, **D**itaw, **D**ylove, **D**ylovekyra, **E**un Jo, **E**lfrainhee, **E**un sung, **F**ujoshIchiHantsu HyukkieELFishy, **F**edeoya Kimchi, **F**aichang's, **F**isharyumi, **G**ysiKyumin, **G**reen YuppyCandy Chan, **G**egehutomo, **H**an soo ki, **H**yukkie Akira, **H**an gyn, **H**anif, **H**an vian, **H**yukkie aiko, **H**enhae-Henry, **H**anahana ELF, **I**ka-chiharu, **I**chigo, **I**mah Hyun Ae, **i**fabummie, **I**chi ichiu, **I**chi siy Kyu-Hae ELF, **I**kamagnae, **I**chi-chibikuroi15, **J**ongwoonieswife-sj, **J**iraina, **J**ustcallme Ika, **J**ung ah mi, **K**yuminbee, **K**.r.y, **K**uchiki hime Shirayuki, **K**uchiki Hirato, **K**agamiYuuki, **K**irei na'Chan, **K**im Ryesha, **K**akachan, **K**yuminetta1186, **K**yuhae D, **K**im vhi Han, **K**rysming, **K**itsuno Usagi, **K**iannielf, **K**aroominnie, **L**eekwanghaengs, **L**ittleLiappe, **L**ee mina, **L**one-Rai Death Angel, **L**aalilula, **L**oveminnie, **L**ove 'minnie' suju, **l**uphieKieKha, **L**ee Sungrin,** L**2Alois, **M**rs. Zhou, **M**innie Chagiy4, **M**entari Lacamara, **M**itsukielfishy, **M**elinda, **M**ickeybum Fu, **M**iharu Yamashita, **M**yMinnie, **M**utya Hyukkie, **M**iyuu77, **M**yTeuKey, **M**, **N**yx Quartz, **N**eemarishima, **N**ikwon,** N**abilaKyumin ELF, **N**ipay minnif, **N**atasya, **N**ae, **N**ene, **N**ic TripleKissCassiELFShawol,** N**ia Fujisaki, **P**ipit-SungminniELFishy, **P**umpkin yui, **P**ity mbumkyumin elf4ever, **P**rincess Sachie, **R**evisca, **R**eyer, **R**izannahardinymsElf's Kihaekyu, **r**Heitawoo, **R**aikid, **R**isha, **R**ahma, **R**enSyifachan13, **R**ae in, **R**ahmaminho, **R**ainyNathan87, **S**enri94, **S**happire pearls,** S**akyu, **S**hirayuki nao, **S**siidictator, **S**parky-Could, **S**am Ran Rin, **S**am Rin Erisa,** S**hin young rin, **S**parkyu-Jewelef Hyukkie, **S**ujuShinee4ever, **S**tar yoori, **S**eo shin young, **T**eeya, **t**haELF, **T**achibana Himawari, **U**nykyuminmin, **U**yung-chan, **U**waykimhara, **u**pa upa, **V**ixen phantomhive, **Y**amaknae, **Y**arai yarai chan, **Y**oku kuroi, **Y**ui hiroyuki, **Y**ugana Ran, **Z**uZiZu-ZuZu, **4**kanieko, **2**37NP

.

.

**Gamsahamnida kepada chingudeul yang sudah menaruh fic P.M.M dalam list ff favorite :**

**4**kaineko, **A**ryana Eusebio, **c**hachaku felice, **c**hyukihee96, **D**yah Kim Lee, **F**ujoshIchiHitsu HyukkiELFishy, **i**ka-chiharu, **K**agamiYuuki, **K**im Ryesha, **k**rysming, **k**uchiki hime shirayuki, **K**uchiki Hirata, **k**yuminbee, **L**2Alois, **l**alilula, **L**au Xian, **L**ittleliappe, **L**one-Rai Death Angel, **m**ickyming, **M**innie Chagiy4, **N**eemarishima, **N**ia fujisaki, **N**yx Quartz, **P**rincess Sachie, **R**enSyifaChan13, **r**Heitawoo, **R**isha Ichigo, **S**am Ran Rin, **S**apphire Pearls, **S**oldier of Light, **S**parky Could, **s**parkyuminnie, **s**tar yoori, **S**uMaYeol, **T**achibana **H**imawari, **y**arai yarai chan, **Y**oku Kuroi, **Y**ugana Ran, **Y**una Claire Vessalius Kusanagi.

.

.

**Dan P.M.M dalam list alert :**

**A**M-NYM, **F**edeoya Kimchi, **L**2Alois, **l**alilula, **l**ee mina, **L**uo HanSibum, **N**eemarishima, **N**ia Fujisaki, **R**enSyifaChan13, **r**Heitawoo, **s**tar yoori, **u**yung-chan.

.

.

**Terimakasih juga kepada chingudeul yang sudah menaruh nama saya sebagai author favorite : **

**A**kai no Tsubasa, **c**hachaku felice, **c**hyukihee96, **D**yah Kim Lee, **F**ujoshIchiHitsu HyukkiELFishy, **H**yuuga Cherry, **i**ka-chiharu, **K**agamiYuuki, **K**im Ryesha, **k**rysming, **k**uchiki hime shirayuki, **k**yuhyunniewife, **k**yuminbee, **M**entari Lacamara, **N**eemarishima,** p**umpkin yui, **R**enSyifaChan13, **R**isha Ichigo, **S**am Ran Rin, **s**enriya94, **S**parky-Could, **S**parkyu-jewelelfHyukkie, **s**parkyuminnie, **s**tar yoori, **S**uMaYeol, **T**achibana Himawari, **u**pa upa

.

.

**Semuanya, terimakasih banyak... baru 2 bulan saya tahu dan bergabung dengan kalian di FFN, saya sudah disambut dengan hangat seperti ini. Asli, saya benar-benar terharu :') **

**Jeongmal gamsahamnida...**

**Nah, chap 18 is END!**

**Review ya Chingu~ :)**


	19. The Problem is more complex?

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Totally Reserved**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pagi hari, di rumah**

"GGGrrrrrhhhh!" terdengar suara geraman aneh dan mengerikan di pagi hari. Setiap orang yang mendengarkan geraman itu menyangka ada binatang liar yang secara diam-diam memasuki kediaman mereka. Sedangkan yang lain berusaha menepis prasangka mereka yang tidak-tidak dan menyangka bahwa itu hanyalah suara angin, parah-parahnya itu adalah suara Kangin yang sedang mendengkur!

"GGGrrrrrhhhh! GGGrrrrrhhhh! GGGrrrrrhhhh!" namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, geraman itu terdengar semakin jelas dan panjang. "LEEEEE DOOONNGGGHHHAAAEEEE!" geraman itu tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi sebuah kata-kata.

DEG!

Jantung Donghae berdegup kencang.

"Eits, mau kemana kau?" Donghae yang tadinya hendak melarikan diri malah terhalangi oleh Eunhyuk yang memegang kemejanya dari belakang. Menyadari ada yang memergokinya, ia langsung melempar senyuman tak bersalah kepada Eunhyuk. Namun usahanya itu terlambat sudah, Heechul yang meneriakan namanya barusan tengah berada di samping pintu utama; di seberangnya.

"KAU..." Heechul mendekat ke arah Donghae dengan wajah garangnya. Donghae seketika langsung terserang ketakutan yang dasyat, tubuhnya bergetar, giginya saling bergemelutuk, pandangannya tiba-tiba berubah nanar.

"A-aku..." Ucap Donghae terbata, dirinya masih saja dipegangi Eunhyuk agar ia tak bisa melarikan diri dari kesalahannya.

"Padahal aku hanya meninggalkanmu sebentar saja, tapi apa yang telah kau lakukan pada bajuku, HAH?" tanya Heechul tajam sembari memperlihatkan sebuah pakaian wanita berwarna violet yang tengah robek di sana-sini kepada Donghae.

"_Mianhe_... aku benar-benar tak sengaja…." Donghae langsung berlutut di hadapan Heechul demi memohon maafnya, ia memandang Heechul dengan mata berkaca-kaca; hendak menangis.

"Aku tak bisa memaafkanmu! Padahal baju ini telah aku _design_ sangat lama! Aku juga telah menjahitnya dengan penuh ketelitian sehingga akhirnya menghasilkan karya yang sempurna. Tapi kau... dalam sekejap malah menghancurkannya!" Heechul sepertinya tak bisa lagi menahan amarah dan kekecewaannya, ia menuding Donghae dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku... akan melakukan apapun untuk memperbaikinya. Apapun…." Mohon Donghae dengan sepenuh hati. Namun Heechul tak menganggap perkataan Donghae, ia menampik pernyataan apapun yang keluar dari mulut Donghae.

"Ada kejadian apa ini?" tiba-tiba Leeteuk muncul dari belakang mereka. Perhatian Eunhyuk langsung teralih dengan kedatangan Leeteuk, namun tidak sama halnya dengan Donghae dan Heechul.

"Selama 3 bulan Heechul membuat _design_ dan mejahitnya dengan hati-hati untuk diikutsertakan dalam sebuah kompetisi pakaian di awal tahun baru, namun Donghae secara tidak sengaja malah merusaknya. Sedangkan 3 hari lagi pakaian yang sudah jadi harus ditampilkan untuk penjurian." Eunhyuk yang memang tahu duduk persoalannya menjelaskan dengan lancar kepada Leeteuk yang berada di depannya dan Siwon yang baru saja datang dan mendekat kepada mereka.

"Begitu?" Leeteuk kemudian memandang Heechul dan Donghae bergantian. "Kalau bikin lagi bagaimana?"

"_Mwo_?" mata Heechul membulat sempurna mendengarnya. "Aku saja membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuat baju itu dengan _design_ ini," Heechul mencengkram pakaian yang tengah robek itu di tangannya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membuat ulang dengan hanya sisa waktu 3 hari?"

"Kalau begitu jangan pakai _design _itu." Leeteuk kembali menjawab.

"_MWO_?" kali ini tidak hanya Heechul yang tercengang, Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun ikut terkejut mendengarnya.

"Alasanmu ingin men-_design_ pakaian itu, sebenarnya untuk apa?" Leeteuk bertanya lurus kepada Heechul. Heechul tampak berpikir sejenak. Heechul tahu betul maksud pertanyaan Leeteuk apa, karena itu ia berusaha menenangkan diri dulu, menjernihkan pikiran dan mengingat-ingat alasan terdahulu yang memacunya hingga ingin menjadi seorang _designer_.

"Aku... ingin pakaian yang kurancang dan kubuat, dipakai banyak orang. Tidak apa-apa jika aku tidak diingat, tidak apa-apa jika mereka tidak mengenalku, aku hanya ingin, mereka dengan nyamannya mengenakan pakaian yang aku buat. Mereka semua, semua yang menyukai _design_-ku… tak peduli ia orang kaya atau orang yang kurang berkecukupan, aku ingin semuanya memakai pakaianku."

Sebuah sunggingan terukir di wajah Leeteuk. "Nah, kalau begitu... buatlah lagi dengan perasaan seperti itu. Kalau kemarahan menguasaimu sekarang, hingga kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang sudah berada di depanmu, maka niatmu itu tidak akan bisa tersampaikan sampai kapanpun." Heechul tercenung mendengar perkataan Leeteuk. "Dan kau Donghae-ya," Donghae tersentak karena merasa dipanggil. "Kau wajib membantu Heechul sampai dia menyelesaikan kompetisi ini."

"A-, i... itu…" ucap Donghae gugup, namun itu tak berlangsung lama. "_Ne_! Aku akan membantunya semampuku."

Melihat pemandangan itu, Siwon tersenyum lega. Bangga akan teman-temannya, dan hubungan kasat mata yang mengikat mereka. Bangga karena sudah menjadi bagian di antara mereka, yang selama ini dirasa bahwa itu merupakan hal yang tak mungkin terjadi.

.

.

.

**Setelah pulang sekolah**

"Apa yang sedang terjadi sih?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba setelah melihat keadaan aneh di ruang _game_. Ia kemudian melepaskan syalnya dan menaruhnya di atas sofa. Pandangannya kembali menjarah situasi aneh di ruangan itu. Heechul tengah duduk dengan buku sketsa di tangannya—pandangannya begitu serius hingga Sungmin enggan mengganggu. Sedangkan di bawahnya duduk Donghae dengan posisi duduk bersimpuh, siap-siap jikalau Heechul membutuhkan sesuatu, maka ia bisa dengan leluasa mengambilkannya.

"Chulie sepertinya ingin ikut kompetisi _design_ pakaian wanita, namun tenggat waktunya tinggal 3 hari lagi. Dan Donghae yang penuh dosa berusaha membantunya," jelas _Miss _Lau dengan mata yang disipit-sipitkan.

"_Geurom_... Chulie benar-benar sedang berusaha, ya..." setelah itu Sungmin tersenyum dan berlalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Itu saja?" tanya _Miss_ Lau tak mengerti.

.

.

.

**Di malam hari, di ruangan bermain game**

"Chulie-ya... apa tidak apa-apa kau men-_design_ pakaian di tempat ramai seperti ini? Apa ini tidak mengganggu konsentrasimu?" tanya Shindong khawatir.

"_Ani, gwenchana_... aku malah nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini," jawab Heechul dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada buku sketsanya. Berkali-kali ia mencoret-coret sketsanya, dan meremasnya karena merasa gagal. Namun ia tidak pernah putus asa, ia kembali lagi menggambar dari awal.

"Kau sedang membuat apa Sungmin-ah?" tanya Kangin kepada Sungmin. Sungmin masih sibuk mengutak-atik sebuah benda elektronik di tangannya.

"Ah, aku sedang membuat pemindai iris keluaran terbaru." Jawab Sungmin sekenanya.

"Maksudmu _password_ yang memakai iris mata?" kangin memperjelas apa yang sudah dikatakan Sungmin.

"_Ne_. Karena lebih efektif memakai selaput pelangi dari pada retina, maka aku sedang memperkuat detil pemindainya. Agar bisa memindai dalam jarak 10 meter, tanpa harus mendekat ke mesin pemindai."

"Oh..."

"Selaput pelangi?" guman Heechul seperti orang yang telah mendapatkan ilham tiba-tiba. "Benar juga ya... saat ini para wanita kembali memperkenalkan gaya _ghotic_ dalam hitamnya, tapi... " matanya sekarang membulat, tangannya sibuk dengan pensil dan buku sketsa. Semua memandang Heechul dengan tatapan aneh.

"Jjaaahhhh! Aku kalah lagi!" teriak Ryeowook dengan muka senang. "Kau memang tak bisa dikalahkan ya Kyuhyun-ssi..."

"Tidak juga," jawabnya datar. "Aku pernah kalah sekali." Semua yang mendengar itu diam seketika. Mereka semua merasakan hal yang sama, 'Situasi kali ini tidak enak banget, ingin keluar dari situasi ini deh!'

"Hahaha tapi 'kan hanya sekali saja..." Ryeowook berusaha mencairkan suasanan.

"Tapi tetap saja kalah..." gumam Kyuhyun dengan suara yang dalam.

"Aku ingin bertanya kepada kalian semua!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara bersemangat Heechul. Semuanya menghela napas lega. "Apa yang kalian inginkan dari sebuah pakaian?"

"Apa? Pakaian wanita?" tanya Kangin bingung.

"_Ani_... maksudku pakaian seperti apa yang kalian inginkan." Semuanya berpandangan.

"Hm..." terdengar suara gumaman Hankyung. "Aku sih menginginkan pakaian dengan jahitan yang kuat. Yang tidak gampang rusak." Semua menoleh kepada Hankyung dengan pandangan aneh, namun Hankyung hanya balas memandang mereka dengan tatapan polos—tak mengerti.

"Ah... kalau aku sih ingin pakaian dengan bahan yang tak mudah robek," jawab Kangin dengan mata menerawang.

"Memangnya kau mau memakainya untuk apa?" tanya Shindong dengan mata yang disipitkan. "Kau berniat untuk berkelahi lagi ya?"

"_Mwo_? Bicara apa sih kau ini?" Kangin terlihat salah tingkah. Sepertinya tebakkan Shindong memang benar. Namun, apapun pendapat yang dikeluarkan teman-temannya, Heechul tetap mencatat dengan serius.

"Kalau kau Kibum?" tanya Heechul kepada Kibum yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. "Yang nyaman saja," jawab Kibum dengan tatapan yang masih terkunci pada layar laptop. Heechul manggut-manggit tanda mengerti.

"Kalau kau Kyuhyun?"

"Hm, yang _fleksibel__._..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Begini," matanya menerawang jauh. "Aku ingin sebuah pakaian yang enak dikenakan ketika sedang bermain game. Lalu tiba-tiba bisa berubah jenis sesuai fungsi. Misalnya ke acara formal atau pada saat main keluar." Semua memandang ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Chulie-ya... kau sudah berbuat kesalahan dengan bertanya padanya," ucap Kangin sambil menepuk bahu Heechul. Namun dengan tawanya yang renyah Heechul menuliskan keinginan Kyu pada buku catatannya.

"Kalau kau Sungmin-ah?" Heechul melemparkan pandangannya kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Heechul secepat kilat, dengan _rabbit eyes_ dan senyum termanisnya ia berkata, "Kalau aku ingin pakaian yang kuat jahitannya, awet bahannya, gaya modelnya, tidak ketinggalan jaman, fleksibel, nyaman dipakai, warnanya tidak luntur dan dapat dipakai dalam waktu lama. Ah, satu lagi..." Sungmin dengan serius memandang ke arah Heechul. Heechul mengangguk dengan perhatian penuhnya kepada Sungmin. "Ini yang terpenting!" Heechul mengangguk lagi. "HARGANYA HARUS **TERAMAT SANGAT** MURAH!"

GUUBBRRRAAAKKKKK!

Ternyata... ada yang lebih parah dari Kyuhyun. Kali ini Heechul merasa menyesal telah bertanya kepada Sungmin.

.

.

.

**Malam harinya...**

"_**Aku ingin berbicara padamu."**_ Sebuah _email_ tiba-tiba mengantri menyembul bersama kiriman _email_ lainnya. Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya.

"_**Tentang apa?"**_ Kibum membalas _email _tersebut.

"_**Tentang yang sedang kau cari tahu sekarang."**_ Ia kembali membalas.

"_**Baik, besok pukul 4 sore kita bertemu di toko buku Joon Be."**_ Kibum membuat kesepakatan.

"_**OK**__**."**_ Setelah mendapat jawaban dari si pengirim _email_, pikiran Kibum melayang membayangkan berbagai macam kemungkinan si pengirim _email_ menghubunginya. Apakah ia ingin bekerja sama? Atau bahkan balik menyerangnya? Ia membuat berbagai macam rencana-rencana lain guna bersiap jika hal tak diinginkan terjadi.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya...**

"Bagaimana dengan _design_-mu Chulie-ya?" Yesung bertanya dengan muka cerah kepada Heechul sambil memasukkan sarapan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya tadi malam. Sepulang sekolah aku akan mencari bahan yang pas untuk _design_ bajuku." Jawab Heechul dengan mata yang berbinar. "Kau percaya? Aku merasa _design_-ku yang sekarang jauh lebih baik dari _design_-ku sebelumnya." Heechul tak dapat menahan kegembiraannya. "Dan aku merasa bisa menyelesaikan jahitannya dalam semalam saja!" Yesung dan yang lainnya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Heechul. Heechul yang penuh emosi kemarin dan Heechul yang penuh semangat sekarang benar-benar Heechul yang berbeda.

"Aku pergi sekarang ya..." tiba-tiba Ryeowook pamit dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Lho, dia mau kemana?" tanya Shindong yang heran dengan sikap tiba-tiba Ryeowook.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia punya urusan lain..." Jawab Leeteuk mengira-ngira.

Namun Sungmin tak percaya begitu saja. Dia menangkap kepergian Ryeowook dengan ekor matanya. Kabar tadi malam, yang sengaja didengar Sungmin melalui kamera dan alat penyadapnya menyingkap sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari Ryeowook. Tiada yang tahu ini kecuali dirinya seorang, dan dia berniat menyimpan rahasia ini untuk seorang diri saja. Sementara ini...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di sekolah, ketika makan siang.**

"Ada urusan apa kau memanggilku Sungmin-ssi? Apakah ada yang gawat tengah terjadi?" tanya Ryeowook dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Pipinya merona karena bahagia, seolah dirinya penting dan dibutuhkan temannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan menyelidik ke arah Ryeowook.

"Ha? Maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti..." Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dengan raut muka polos. Seulas senyum terkembang di sudut bibirnya.

"Berapa lama lagi hidupmu?"

DEG!

Suara degup jantung Ryeowook seolah jelas terdengar. "A-apa yang kau bicarakan?" Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya mencengkram dadanya kuat, desah napas mulai terdengar putus-putus.

"Kau tak bisa mengelak lagi dariku. Aku tahu semuanya..." Sungmin memandang dingin ke arah Ryeowook. "Tadi pagi kau buru-buru pergi karena malamnya kau menerima panggilan dari Dr. Jungmin untuk melakukan _check__-__up_ 'kan? Sudah berapa lama kau mengidap kanker hati?" tubuh Ryeowook sekarang mengalami getaran yang dasyat. "Kalau kau masih mau mengelak, aku bisa memberikanmu bukti yang tak bisa kau bantah." Ryeowook terdiam bagai patung di sebuah kuburan tanpa harapan setelah terintimidasi Sungmin.

"Bisakah... kau merahasiakannya? Aku mohon..." Ryeowook tak sanggup memandang Sungmin, ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Berapa lama lagi waktumu?" Sungmin tetap memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan dingin.

"Sa—" Ryeowook menghela napas panjang. "Satu tahun lagi..."

Tes! Tanpa Ryeowook sadari, air mata mulai jatuh menetes dari mata Sungmin. Sungmin memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan rindu yang teramat sangat karena tak ingin kehilangan seorang teman, sedangkan Ryeowook masih menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua berdiri dalam diam, tak bertukar sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

**Di saat yang sama, di tempat lain**

"Hooaaammm..." Donghae membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"_Gwenchana Donghae-ya_?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

"_Ah, ne. Nan gwenchanayo…._"

"Kau tidur jam berapa tadi malam?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menenggak jus kotaknya.

"Jam 3 pagi..." Donghae menjatuhkan setengah tubuhnya ke atas meja belajar di kelasnya. Siwon dan Leeteuk saling berpandangan. "Eh!" tiba-tiba Donghae memasang posisi siaga. "Di mana Sungmin? Biasanya 'kan dia yang selalu ribut-ribut?"

.

.

.

**Tak lama, setelah pulang sekolah...**

Matahari dengan bangganya memendarkan sinarnya nakal, sang awan mengalah dan menjauhkan diri dari tataran sang matahari. Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, kau bahkan tak bisa melihat awan di manapun. Semua yang terlihat ketika kau mendongakkan kepalamu ke langit hanyalah langit biru membentang luas, sesekali terlihat pesawat lewat atau balon udara mengudara.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Seorang _namja_ dengan ransel hitam di punggungnya berjalan santai memasuki kawasan pertokoan. Tatapannya nampak serius, itu menggambarkan suasana dan kebiasaannya selama ini. Tak lama setelah melewati tikungan di blok ke-4, ia langsung memasuki sebuah toko buku. Ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari seseorang yang ingin ia temui.

Tak lama ia mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari di deretan majalah game. Ia berjalan perlahan ke arahnya, lalu mengambil sebuah majalah dengan _cover game RPG_ terbaru untuk musim ini. "Apa yang hendak kau bicarakan?" Kibum mulai mengawali pembicaraan. Mereka berdiri saling bersisian dengan jarak 2 meter tanpa saling memandang.

"Aku menemukan keanehan lain dengan anak yang selama ini muncul di masa lalu para peserta." Kyuhyun menjawab datar. Artikulasinya rada terganggu dengan sebuah permen lolipop yang diemut di mulutnya.

Alis Kibum terangkat. "Lalu apa maksudmu memberitahuku?"

"Anak kecil berdasi kupu-kupu itu sepertinya memiliki hubungan tersendiri dengan Kangin, di masa lalu sepertinya ia membantu kehidupan Kangin." Kibum terkaget-kaget mendengarnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?" Kibum berbicara dengan nada tenang, ia tetap bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu mengungkap siapa dia," Kibum diam tak berkedip. "Karena bukan hanya Eunhyuk, Hankyung, dan Kangin yang pernah menemuinya di masa lalu." Kyuhyun mengambil jeda sebentar. "Aku juga, pernah bertemu dengannya…."

"Apa?" Kibum menyoroti keberadaan Kyuhyun, matanya tak lepas dari sosok Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menutup majalah _game _yang tengah ia baca, lalu menolehkan pandangannya kepada Kibum. "Dialah anak yang tengah mengalahkanku dalam kompetisi game beberapa tahun silam."

.

.

.

**Di sebuah cafe**

Untuk semacam keamanan, Kyuhyun dan Kibum sepakat mencari tempat lain untuk berbicara. Hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah _cafe_ di dekat pinggir sungai yang sepi pembeli.

"Aku sebenarnya malas mengakuinya, tapi kita memiliki tujuan yang sama…." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menenggak _capuccino_ manisnya. "Karena itu aku akan berdiri di pihakmu."

Kibum memandangi Kyuhyun sekilas. "Baiklah, kami akan sangat terbantu dengan munculnya kau di pihak kami." Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kyuhyun, aku pinjam kekuatanmu…." Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, lalu Kyuhyun pun mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian, Kibum mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku kemejanya. "Aku harus memanggil seseorang, untuk mendiskusikan rencana selanjutnya," Kibum pun mulai menekan-nekan sejumlah nomor dari handphonenya. Seketika, jaringan pun tersambung.

"Yeoboseyo Sungmin-ah?" Kibum mengawali pembicaraan.

"_**Ne?"**_

"Kau bisa keluar sebentar?" Kibum menangkap sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Sungmin. Sungmin serasa, lebih dingin. Tak seperti biasanya!

"_**Odi**__**?"**_

"Ke sebuah cafe." Jawab Kibum, berusaha senormal mungkin.

"_**Sekarang?"**_

"Iya..."

"_**Aku tak bisa."**_ Sungmin menolak ajakan Kibum.

"_Wae_?"

"_**Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus…."**_

"Oh, begitu?"

"_**Ne, sampai jumpa."**_

CKKLLEEEKKK!

TUUUTTTT

TUUUTTTT

TUUUTTTT

TUUUTTTT

Sekarang terdengar suara telepon diputus, Kibum memandangi layar _handphone_-nya.

"Orang yang kau maksud itu Sungmin?" Kibum mengangguk. "Aku sudah curiga kalian memiliki hubungan yang lebih dalam dari sekedar teman satu rumah dalam kompetisi." Kibum tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Dia tidak bisa datang?"

"Iya..."

.

.

.

**Saat itu, di sebuah ruangan musik di sekolah...**

"_**Yeoboseyo Sungmin-ah?"**_ Kibum mengawali pembicaraan.

"_Ne_?"

"_**Kau bisa keluar sebentar?"**_ Kibum menangkap sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Sungmin. Sungmin serasa, lebih dingin. Tak seperti biasanya!

"_Odi?_"

"_**Ke sebuah cafe."**_ Jawab Kibum.

"Sekarang?"

"_**Iya..."**_

"Aku tak bisa." Sungmin menolak ajakan Kibum.

"_**Wae?"**_

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus..."

"_**Oh, begitu?"**_

"_Ne_, sampai jumpa."

CKKLLEEEKKK

Sungmin menutup _Handphone_-nya, kemudian memasukannya kembali ke saku celananya. Matanya dari tadi tak lepas dari tubuh seorang _namja_ yang tergeletak di depannya. Ia mencengkram hatinya sendiri dan terlihat bergumul dari rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Napasnya terengah-engah seperti sehabis olah raga berat, namun raut mukanya mengundang gurat kepedihan yang sangat.

"Wookie-ya.." Sungmin berbisik sambil berjongkok di depannya. "_Kajja_, biarkan aku membantumu," tawar Sungmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku… hh... hosh, tidak mau!" Ryeowook menolak ajakan Sungmin. "Sampai kau... Hahh... berjanji untuk, ugh... menjaga rahasia ini..."

**To be Continue****d**

**.**

**.**

**.**

XD XD XD *ngakak* udah mah lama, pub-nya dikit, lumayan ragam konflik lagi yah! Ahahaha #KenaRajam

Warning : Saya mau curhat nih, yang enggak suka boleh diskip aja :D

.

.

**[ME VS SILENT READERS]**

Setahun nulis di fb, saya masih belum bisa menghilangkan ilfeel saya sama silent reader. Dulu saya selalu menuntut, menuntut, dan menuntut. "Saya sudah capek-capek bikin ff, setidaknya hargai lewat komen donk kalo selese baca! Kalo enggak ninggalin jejak rasanya mereka hanya menjadi sosok yang sukanya mengambil hak saja! Sadis!" Itulah yang ter-frame di dalam pola pikir saya. Hingga pada suatu hari saya diketemukan dengan pendapat salah seorang admin di sebuah grup ff yang sepi komentar, ia berkata :

"**Kita menulis karena hobi, ada yang komen atau tidak seharusnya tidak terlalu mempengaruhi keadaan diri kita. Karena awal ketika kita mulai menulis adalah karena 'senang' bukan?"**

Saat itu saya enggak terlalu denger karena saya pun memiliki pemikiran katakanlah 'yang bertolak belakang' dengan pemikiran penulis itu.

"**Saya mengakui bahwa awal saya menulis beranjak dari kesenangan saya saja. Tapi ketika komentar datang, saya merasa dihargai. Ketika ada orang yang menghargai saya dan karya saya, maka semangat untuk menulis kembali timbul. Apakah alasan pengharapan akan komentar yang seperti itu salah?"**

Kekeke, pemikiran saya dulu masih agak polos, masih dalam zona egoisme, dan masih dalam tindak tanduk emosi labil, hingga tak terlalu jelas menilai dan menyelami perkataan penulis bijak di atas sana.

Setelah saya publish beberapa karya saya di ffn, saya ternyata semakin terpuruk saja dan semakin dihadapkan pada silent readers yang bejibun banyaknya. Tahukah kalian do'a apa yang selalu saya panjatkan ketika selesai mempublikasikan sebuah fic? **"Semoga hati saya bisa sabar menghadapi para silent readers."** Ya, itulah do'a dan pengharapan yang selalu saya lantunkan. Dan, Whoala! Do'a saya pun langsung dikabulkan!

Apakah Allah langsung membuat hati saya menjadi sebuah hati yang tak pernah habis kesabarannya? Tidak. Apakah Allah menjadikan saya sebagai seorang pribadi yang berjiwa besar dan memandang segala sesuatu dari segi positif? Tidak. Semua berproses. Semua yang kita harapkan, inginkan, cita-citakan mengalami sebuah proses. Kita semua tahu itu.

Ketika saya meminta agar bisa bersabar dalam menghadapi para siders, ternyata Allah membentrokan saya dengan kuantitas siders yang naik tajam pada setiap karya saya. Ya, ketika kita meminta kesabaran, tak jarang Allah memberikan kita **'KESEMPATAN'** untuk bersabar hingga akhirnya kita bisa menggapai do'a kita. Allah meminta usaha, bukan hasil. Itulah yang sudah saya enyam dari pengalaman, bukan dari buku teks.

.

.

**(DOSEN SAYA TERCINTA, BAPAK WISNU WIRAWAN)**

Ketika tengah bertransisi keyakinan tentang siders lewat pengalaman, saya rupanya mendapatkan pencerahan dari jalan lain. Ya, dari salah satu dosen favorit saya; Bapak Wisnu. Beliau adalah tipikal orang 'di luar jalur', kalo yang sudah baca Wrong Identity, karakternya hampir sama seperti Leeteuk di sana, tapi bapak Wisnu lebih kalem, bijaksana, berkepala dingin, dan memperhitungkan segala keputusan yang diambilnya.

Dulu ketika saya sedang presentasi di depan mahasiswa lain, pak Wisnu bertanya kepada saya tentang materi yang saya sampaikan. Karena saya agak lupa, makanya saya menjawab dengan memakai gaya ajis gagap (e.. materi yang itu ya, pak? Eum…) hahaha, enggak lancar gitu ngomongnya alias BANYAK MIKIR! . wakakaka. Dan pak Wisnu yang notabene hanya melihat presentasi saya sekilas ternyata lebih ingat akan materi yang saya sajikan (ampe titik-komanya) ketimbang saya yang bikinnya sendiri. Saya yang kagum dan memang agak malu mengeluarkan pujian seperti ini,

"**Wah, ingatan bapak hebat ya… hehehe…"**

Pak Wisnu menjawab,

"**Jangan puji saya. Itu melenakan. Harusnya kamu yang intropeksi diri!"**

DEG!

OMG!

"Iya, pak… maafkan saya," ucap saya malu sambil senyum-senyum memandang pak Wisnu (Saya tipikal orang yang selalu duduk di depan dan selalu memandang mata lawan bicara saya, siapapun itu).

"Iya, saya maafkan."

Hahaha, tahukah kalian? Dari dulu saya suka tipe orang seperti ini! Yang mengingatkan saya dengan keras, bukan lembut seperti cara perempuan. Lebih masuk gitu ke saya-nya juga :D lebih logis dan mengesampingkan yang namanya perasaan.

Lalu dalam kesempatan, pak Wisnu berkata seperti ini,

"**Kalau kalian membuat sebuah karya **(yang sedang dibicarakan disini adalah software ya)**, kalian jangan menyembunyikan karya kalian itu dengan tujuan tak ingin orang lain lihat dan 'mengcopy' gaya kalian. Memang karya kalian itu bagus gitu? Berguna gitu? Master piece gitu? Udah jelek gitu tapi malah disembunyiin. Bagaimana kalian bisa berkembang? Cobalah menjadi pribadi yang lebih dermawan, bagikan karya kalian secara gratis, bantu teman-teman kalian yang enggak ngerti, dengan begitu kalian mentransfer ilmu, ilmu kalian semakin bertambah, dan karya kalian jadi lebih berguna. Ketimbang kalian hanya mengukus dan menyimpan karya kalian terus menerus karena pelit, lebih baik di share ke umum.**"

Ok, agak vulgar memang kata-kata dosen saya, tapi kita yang mendengarkan semuanya manggut-manggut dan tersenyum setuju. itulah titik tolak saya dalam menerima kehadiran para siders. Karya saya jelek, enggak bagus-bagus amat, kenapa diprotect hingga sedemikian rupa? Walau timbal balik siders tidak seperti reviewers yang langsung kelihatan, tapi setidaknya saya sudah memberikan sesuatu yang 'mungkin berharga' (kalo enggak penting ngapain dibaca coba? :p) karena sudah bisa menghibur mereka. Setidaknya saya sudah memberikan sesuatu yang positif kepada para siders ^^ enggak masalah mereka enggak memberikan sesuatu pun kepada saya, lagi pula sekarang pengharapan itu enggak terlalu besar dan menggebu seperti dulu. Intinya, saya sudah mulai masa bodoh dan tidak terlalu memikirkan keberadaan para siders yang dulu sempat membuat otak saya stress. Mereka senang membaca karya saya, seharusnya itu adalah sanjungan, bukan saya jadikan sebagai kesempatan mempersempit diri.

Dari sinilah saya berpikir, betapa bodohnya saya, dan betapa sempitnya jiwa saya.

.

.

**(MOTIVATOR INDONESIA, MARIO TEGUH)**

Pasti pada tahu bapak Mario Teguh 'kan? Beliau pernah berkata, "Manusia pada hakikatnya memiliki sifat bawaan yang sudah ada sedari kecil. Mau itu malas, gampang emosi, tidak percaya diri, ragu-ragu, kasar, suka mencaci dan lain sebagainya. Jika kita ingin mencapai sebuah tujuan yang luar biasa, sifat-sifat yang menghambat seperti itu seharusnya bisa kita kendalikan. Nah, bagaimana cara kita mengendalikan sifat-sifat tersebut?"

Para penonton saat itu berpikir dengan serius.

"Ya kalau enggak mau dibawa, sifat bawaannya jangan dibawa donk! Simpan saja itu sifat bawaannya, kalau bisa jangan dibawa lagi." Jawab bapak Mario ringan namun ngena banget. Sontak semua penonton saat itu langsung mengangguk sambil tertawa.

"Semakin tinggi posisi seseorang, maka semakin ringanlah orang itu. Karena dia tidak membawa apa-apa! Coba lihat bapak direktur, apakah dia membawa map dan surat-surat lainnya? Tidak, karena sudah ada yang membawakannya.…"

Hahahaha, memang benar. Oke, saya analogikan kepada sifat manusia nih pernyataan bapak Mario di atas. "Semakin besar seseorang, maka semakin ringanpula lah dia. Seseorang yang bijaksana, arif, sabar, rajin, berkepala dingin, dan berkarisma tidak terlihat berat membawa sifat bawaan semisal iri , dengki, malas, ragu, tidak PD, pemarah, sombong karena semua sifat-sifat itu sudah ada yang membawakannya. Yaitu… KITA!"

Dari pernyataan ini saya belajar untuk menjadi seseorang yang berjiwa besar :)

.

.

**(SAUDARA SAYA, RATNA PURI EFFENDI)**

Masih ingat dengan seorang karakter anak SMP yang saya jadikan sebagai model karakter Kyuhyun di sini? Masih ingatkah bahwa dia ditantang oleh kakaknya agar menjadi gamers yang menghasilkan sebuah karya dari pada hanya memainkan karya orang lain? Ya, namanya adalah Ratna Puri Effendi; Mahasiswi Teknik Informatika semester 6.

Dia berkata, "Nyun, tahu enggak Nyun kalau di dunia ini ada 2 jenis manusia?" jenis yang gimana ya? saya saat itu berpikir terlalu keras karena memandang pertanyaan yang diajukannya sebagai sesuatu yang ambigu. Tapi ia segera meluruskan, "di dunia ini, ada 2 jenis manusia. Yaitu manusia kecil, dan manusia besar." Saya mengangguk mendengar pendapatnya. "Manusia yang kecil adalah manusia yang suka mengambil manfaat dari orang lain, sedangkan manusia yang besar adalah manusia yang **BANYAK** dan **SELALU** memberikan manfaat kepada orang lain. Nana mah mau menjadi manusia besar, Nyun."

"Um! Aku oge Na!" jawabku semangat; setuju dengan apa yang dia katakan.

Kita tinggal berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang diri sendiri saja. Untuk saya pribadi, selama 22 tahun hidup saya di dunia, lebih banyak mana? Saya yang mengambil manfaat dari orang lain? Atau saya yang memberi manfaat kepada orang lain? Dengan sedihnya saya menjawab, bahwa saya saat ini adalah seorang yang kecil, di mana saya lebih senang dan sering mengambil manfaat dari orang lain ketimbang saya yang memberikan manfaat kepada orang lain. Hahaha *saya tersenyum getir* Sedari saya dalam kandungan, saya sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil hak saya atas ibu saya. Ketika saya lahir ke dunia, saya memanfaatkan kebaikan orang-orang di sekitar saya. Ketika di sekolah, saya meminta teman saya supaya menjelaskan materi pelajaran yang saya kurang pahami. Itu hanyalah sejentik kecil aksi egoisme saya. Lalu, sejauh ini… saya sudah memberikan apa kepada orang lain? **SEBERMANFAAT APAKAH SAYA BAGI ORANG LAIN?** Tragis, saya belum bisa menghasilkan sebanyak yang saya ambil.

OK, saya tidak ingin menjadi pribadi yang hanya seperti ini saja! Saya ingin bangkit! Saya ingin sukses! Saya ingin bermanfaat! Saya ingin menjadi manusia yang besar! Saya ingin eksis! Menjadi manusia yang banyak memberikan manfaat bagi orang lain!

Apakah mungkin?

TENTU SAJA!

Dimulai dari mengubah cara pandang dan pola pikir kita. Buang jauh-jauh pikiran, "saya yang selalu dirugikan, saya yang selalu dimanfaatkan, saya yang selalu tersakiti, saya yang selalu menderita, saya yang tak pernah punya kesempatan, saya yang tak punya kelebihan, saya yang tidak mampu, dan serentetan kalimat yang mengubur diri!"

"Saya tidak rugi, malah saya yakin saya akan berkembang jika mengekspos karya saya! Saya tidak gampang sakit hati, malah saya suka mendengar pendapat orang lain yang bertolak belakang dengan saya, karena dengan begitu segala kesalahan saya akan jelas tampak untuk bisa diperbaiki. Saya kurang tahu, tapi itu tidak menjadi suatu alasan, saya harus mencari tahu! Saya seseorang yang diperhatikan, sehingga terkadang menjadi tempat kritik, flame, dan hujatan bersarang!"

**OKE, SAYA INGIN MENERAPKAN POLA BERPIKIR POSITIF DALAM DIRI SAYA!**

Hehehe, panjang ya? Maklum… beginilah kalau saya semangat curhat #plak dan semangat ingin berbagi pada kalian tentang apa yang sudah saya dapatkan ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[FLAME/BASHING]**

Ada yang bertanya kepada saya, "pernah dapat flame atau bashing?"

Selama ini sie permasalahan tersebar saya adalah para silent readers. Kenapa saya enggak menganggap flame sebagai masalah besar juga? Jawabannya adalah… karena saya belum pernah menerima flame (_ _") ironis sekali ya? Di mana penulis yang lain sudah mencicipi yang namanya flame, saya malah tertinggal….

"Tulisan kamu JELEK! **BANYAK BANGET TUH SALAHNYA**! SANA PERGI DARI SINI, **GAK BAKAT NULIS** KAMU!"

"**CERITANYA ANCUR**! GAK LAYAK BACA!"

"FIC SAMPAH! **KARAKTERNYA MURAHAN**!"

Nah, mari mulai memfungsikan sudut pandang yang baru. "**1. Banyak banget salahnya**. Saya harus termotivasi untuk memperbaiki kesalahan itu. **2. Enggak bakat nulis.** Menurut pak Thomas Alva Edison, dalam sebuah keahlian, di dalamnya terdapat 1% bakat dan 99% kerja keras. Jika tak berbakat tak jadi soal, tapi saya ingin membuat karya dari 99% kerja keras saya (hingga termotivasi untuk semakin berusaha). **3. Ceritanya ancur**. Oke, saya harus memperbaiki plot line story agar menjadi fic yang layak baca. **4. Karakternya murahan**. Saya berarti harus memperdalam karakterisasi antar tokoh biar kesan real-nya terasa."

Jangan sakit hati dulu jika dapet **'kripik pedas'** macam itu… malah harus seneng karena tanpa disuruh ada orang yang dengan suka rela mau mendorong kita supaya lebih baik lagi. Asli, saya berbicara lewat pengalaman. Setidaknya saya punya 5 pembaca yang konstan komennya sampai sekarang, malah nambah lagi deh jadi 7 orang (5 orang di fb dan 3 orang di ffn). Awalnya saya syok, kok komen mereka pedes2 banget sie… saya yang newbie emang masih rada susah menerimanya. Tapi jika saya tidak membuka diri, tetap _'keukeuh'_ dengan pendirian saya saat itu, saya tidak akan berkembang seperti ini, dan saya tetap menjadi pribadi egois yang berputar di dalam tempurung kura-kura.

Ya, kritik pedas, flame, bashing memang menyakitkan, tapi tidak boleh kita abaikan. Karena lewat media komen yang seperti itulah salah satu ucapan jujur keluar dan bermuara :)

"**Tapi terkadang ada orang ngeflame berdasarkan pada kebenciannya pada author-nya, lho…."**

Ya, lalu? Tahukah kalian tentang istilah **'berangkat dari benci bisa menjadi cinta?' **berdo'a sajalah dengan intensnya si flamer itu nge-flame karya kita, semakin banyaklah ia berinteraksi dengan karya kita hingga menimbulkan suatu rasa berbeda—CINTA.

**Sesuatu yang sering dilakukan akan menjadi kebiasaan, sedangkan sesuatu yang menjadi kebiasaan akan menjadi kebutuhan, dan sesuatu yang menjadi kebutuhan akan menjadi candu.**

Jika sering menerima flame atau bashing, kita akan menjadi semakin kebal dan menerima flame mereka dengan kepala dingin, pemikiran yang tenang dan lebih logis. Merunut pada sikap seperti itu, kita sebenarnya yang semakin diuntungkan karena kualitas menulis kita yang semakin membaik.

Saya punya seorang namja dongsaeng di fb, namanya Deejay Ibel Sanders (dia sudah bikin akun ffn dengan nama **Ibel Sanders**, tapi masih ragu buat ngepublish fic di mari). Suatu hari ia menge-post fic-nya di fb. Ternyata tak disangka dia juga ngetag orang yang suka memberikan kritik pedas kepada saya. Dan apa yang dia pinta terhadap pengkritik itu?

"**Tolong kritik ff saya, beritahu di mana letak kekurangan dan kelemahannya. Berikan saya konkrit Anda seperti yang biasa Anda berikan."**

_See_? Sekarang ia menjelma menjadi penulis yang awesome, rendah diri, dan saya senangi ^^ padahal dia baru sekali di dunia fanfic. Tapi kecintaannya pada fanfic sangat besar hingga ia menjadikan setiap batu sandungan sebagai media untuk unjuk diri. Ia penulis baru dengan mental baja!

**(INI HANYALAH SEBUAH FIC, BUKAN SEBUAH KBBI)**

Geeezzzz, saya sering banget mendapat alasan ini dari penulis di fb =.= Pernyataan di atas saya pandang sebaga _"Modus pembelaan diri"_

Mau diakui atau tidak, ada 3 jenis pembaca di sini, yaitu :

1 . Pembaca yang tak memandang kaidah penulisan sebagai sesuatu yang wajib diterapkan

2 . Pembaca yang menuntut kesempurnaan dalam setiap karya yang dibacanya

3 . Pembaca yang banyak maklumnya terhadap karya yang dibacanya ***saya tipe yang ini***

Mau tetap pada diri Anda yang seperti ini? Gampang emosian ketika menerima hardikan? Kemampuan yang sulit berkembang? Dan banyaknya penyakit yang merongrong pikiran? Tak inginkah Anda lepas dari penyakit macam itu?

**KARENANYA, MARILAH MENJADI DIRI YANG BESAR**

Karena ada 3 tipe pembaca, saya berusaha untuk tidak condong kepada salah satu tipe saja. Mereka adalah pembaca 'kan? Kehadiran mereka seharusnya kita hargai sebagai penulis.

SPOT yang mendasari pemikiran saya :

1 . Pujian memberikan semangat

2 . Kritik, Flame, Bashing memberikan kemajuan (tergantung jika Anda penulis yang seperti apa)

Seorang penulis pro—yang saya lupa lagi siapa namanya berkata : "Pujian adalah emas yang berharga, sedangkan kritik adalah sebuah intan berlian yang lebih berharga daripada emas." Biar kita cepat kaya, kita kumpulkan saja keduanya Lol~

Saya dulu sempat menjadi seorang pengamat, di mana saya hanya mengamati komentar yang didapat beberapa penulis pendatang. Saya senyum-senyum sendiri lihatnya.

Pasalnya, ketika ada seseorang yang memberikan kritik kepada karyanya, (bukan kritik pedas kok, cuman ngasih tahu typo, tanda baca, salah istilah, dan alurnya yang kecepatan) dia begitu berterimakasih kepada si pembaca itu. Tapi tahukah kalian? Di karya yang selanjutnya, ia sama sekali tidak memperbaiki kesalahannya dan terus mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, malah membicarakan si kritikus itu di belakang.

Ironisnya, bukan 2 atau 3 penulis newbie yang seperti itu, tapi bbaaannnyyyaaakkkkk sekali! Kritik hanya dijadikan angin lalu. Orang-orang yang semangat membantu jadi enggak semangat lagi 'kan kalau ternyata orangnya sama sekali tidak mau dibantu? ^^

Lain lagi dengan beberapa penulis newbie yang menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membaca terlebih dahulu segudang ff lain, melakukan perbandingan, melakukan analisis, dan akhirnya menerbitkan karya pertama. Fic mereka bisa dibilang sangat WAW! AWESOME! Untuk seorang newbie, mereka harus mendapatkan 10 acungan jempol. 1 karya perdana mereka ternyata bisa mengalahkan karya penulis ff yang sudah 6 tahun menulis. Perbedaan mereka sebenarnya sangat signifikan. Ketika mereka menerima sebuah kritik, mereka pasti akan loncat2 saking gembiranya, lalu tak sabar menunggu waktu untuk menulis chapter selanjutnya, di mana tak ada lagi kesalahan di dalamnya. Membuat si kritikus bungkam dengan karya yang lebih baik dari karya sebelumnya merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri.

Salah seorang dari mereka bahkan sempat kecewa dan sangat sedih ketika saya terlambat membaca karya perdananya. Hehehe, ya ampuuunnn… ketika saya datang mereview, dia sampai nangis2 gitu, tereak2 senang, dan beragam ekspresi yang menghabiskan kolom komen ampe sepanjang rel kereta. Awalnya dia menyangka saya enggak peduli terhadap dia. Nyatanya saya sangat peduli tuh, ampe nulis 1500 kata yang isinya adalah kritikan saya buat ff-nya LoL~

**Ketika saya mencintai seorang penulis, maka saya akan memberikan konkrit semaksimal mungkin agar karyanya semakin berkembang.**

Hehehehe, saya adalah pribadi yang cenderung moody dalam melakukan sesuatu, malas, dan kurang termotivasi. Saya tipe seseorang yang harus ditarik, bukan didorong. Berubah menjadi lebih baik itu susah, malah SANGAT SUSAH! Tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa dan mustahil… semua ada prosesnya, hanya saja kita perlu bersabar, dan menjalaninya dengan beragam sisi positif :)

Perlu digarisbawahi di sini :

**1 . Saya tidak berniat untuk mengajari**

**2 . Saya bukan orang yang sempurna**

**3 . Saya 'belum' menjadi orang yang besar, tetapi saya AKAN menjadi orang yang besar**

**4 . Saya masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan**

**5 . Saya hanya berniat untuk berbagi, siapa tahu ada yang sepemikiran dengan saya :)**

**Ps.**

Akun Beta Reader saya sudah aktif di sini. Jika ada yang ingin menggunakan jasa saya, silahkan kontak saya. Tapi dengan catatan, saya hanya melakukan pengeditan sesuai dengan ilmu tulis menulis yang saya miliki.

**Hehehehehe, sudahan ah curhatnya. See ya….**


	20. Kim Aram?

**Untuk yang tidak sependapat dengan saya, yang menegur, dan yang mengingatkan :**

Terimakasih karena sudah susah-susah review di chap kemarin :) ucapan kalian akan saya pikirkan baik-baik, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak~ XD

**Untuk reader yang sudah membuka hati dan pikirannya :**

Saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak, walau sulit, ternyata tak sedikit yang menerima idealisme saya :') Saya sangat menghargai usaha kalian, sakit hati kalian, getirnya hati kalian dan air mata kalian. Sungguh! Tak ada kata yang dapat menjelaskan perasaan saya kepada kalian :) Mari kita berjuang bersama menjadi orang besar!

**Untuk Mentari Lacamara :**

Kau adalah orang pertama yang menyambut dengan hangat kedatangan eon di ffn walau kita tidak kenal sebelumnya. Ternyata perhatiannya dirimu tidak terputus dan masih berlanjut hingga sekarang :') tak sangka kamu tahu 'kasus' di Wrong Identity dan kamu menanggapinya dengan besar hati. Terimakasih karena selama ini kamu sudah memberikan support yang tidak sedikit kepada eon :') kamu mendapat tempat spesial di hati eon :) Very love you~

**Untuk Nyx Quartz :**

Tahukah kau, dulu eonni harus berkali-kali mencontek namamu tiap kali mengetikkan jawaban review untukmu. Tapi sekarang eonni bisa melakukannya tanpa mencontek lagi! hahaha . kau tahu, eonni sungguh SUKA padamu! Tak ada kesempatan untuk merendahkan diri, ingat? Yang perlu adalah merendahkan hati :) kalo kamu ada masalah, kontak saja eonni. Eonni sudah ngasih nope eonni lewat PM kamu. Eonni sungguh senang bisa share dan curhat bareng kamu. Sosokmu mengingatkan eonni pada polosnya perasaan manusia ^^

**Untuk Lety, Chandra Chuncu, Sandi Azhar Haroki, Han Dong Bin (para reader baru) :**

Tak sangka, saya berani mengambil kesimpulan kalau kalian **TERTARIK** sama saya! #PLAK *high PD* XD *ngakak bareng Kyuhyun* saya berani berasumsi seperti itu karena kalian berempat berusaha membaca semua ff saya, mereview semua ff saya, walau pairing dalam salah satu ff tidak kalian sukai atau tokoh-tokohnya tidak kalian kenali. Nyatanya, kalian ternyata tertarik dan penasaran dengan kisah yang saya buat, apapun genrenya, apapun tokohnya. Saya haturkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya, sebuah sanjungan saya mendapat reader seperti kalian :')

**Untuk Basilic Elder, Chandra Chuncu, Sandi Azhar Haroki, gegehutomo, Dwi Jishindo, Who I am :**

SA-NGAT- JA-RANG A-DA CO-WOK MAM-PIR BA-CA! Saya sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian karena nyatanya berhasil menarik perhatian para minoritas di ffn ^^ makasih atas dedikasi kalian ^^

**Untuk Jung Ah Mi :**

Whoa… saya baru sadar ada istilah Silent Writer! ^^ ahaha, terimakasih ya~ yosh! saya akan berusaha untuk tidak menjadi silent writer :D

**Untuk orang-orang yang mengharapkan adanya space curhatan saya di PMM :**

Kalo saya curhat di sini, bisa-bisa saya kena bantai #PLAKDUAGH! Hahaha ada keinginan sie bikin blog tentang curhatan saya sehari-hari ^^ *inget, bukan blog ff* tapi sampai sekarang belum kesampaian, semoga ada waktu untuk bikinnya ya~ :)

**BETA READER**

Ada yang menanyakan bagaimana cara mengaktifkan akun beta reader di ffn, saya jawab di sini ya~ ^^ syarat mengaktifkan akun beta reader itu : umur akun ffn-nya sudah satu bulan, minimal punya 5 cerita/ sudah publish 6000 kata. Oke, langkahnya untuk mengaktifkannya yaitu :

1 . yang pertama, klik menu "Beta Reader" di kolom menu sebelah kiri

2 . Isi kolom Beta Profile dan Beta Preferences

Ada satu kolom yang harus dikosongkan, yaitu profil ketika kita hendak hiatus. Semua informasinya diisi ya kecuali yang itu~ jangan lupa mengeklik tombol "aktive" ^^

3 . Nah, secara otomatis akun beta reader kita aktif ^^

Nah, oke, cuap2nya udahan dulu, mari langsung ke cerita ^^

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Totally Reserved**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiruk pikuk pasar membuat orang-orang bergegas dalam melakukan aktivitasnya, jika ditilik lebih jeli lagi, pasar kain dan pakaian atau sering kali kita sebut pasar _fashion_ tak begitu berbeda dari pasar tradisional Korea yang sebenarnya. Peminatnya sangat banyak dan orang-orang yang melakukan transaksi pun tidak terhitung.

Ada sebuah pemandangan yang menyita perhatian jikalau hari ini orang-orang mengunjungi pasar _fashion_. Ya, siapalagi kalau bukan Heechul yang sok memerintah dan Donghae yang menjalankan perintah Heechul dengan pasrah? Mereka terlihat kontras sekali.

"_Ahjumma_, apakah bahan _t__-shirt_ ini tidak ada yang berwarna pink?" tanya Heechul sembari menyodorkan sebuah contoh kain kepada _ahjumma_ penjaga toko.

"Sampai kemarin ada, tapi sudah habis Chulie-ya..." _a__hjumma_ yang sepertinya mengenal Heechul dengan baik menangkap raut muka kecewa Heechul. "Tunggu sebentar Chulie-ya, mungkin masih ada stok di gudang. Biar _ahjumma_ cek dulu sebentar..."

"_Ah, jeongmal_?" mata Heechul tiba-tiba berbinar. "Benar-benar merepotkanmu, _ahjumma_..."

"Hahaha..." _a__hjumma_ ikut tertawa mendengar perkataan Heechul. "Ini bukan apa-apa... kau kan pelanggan tetap toko kami, bagaimana mungkin kami abaikan. Lagipula, kau benar-benar anak yang baik," Donghae merinding ketika mendengarnya, sedangkan Heechul memasang senyum termanisnya.

"Donghae?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba memanggil Donghae dari arah belakang mereka, sontak mereka berdua menoleh. "Aku tak percaya ini! Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi!" seorang gadis yang tampak modis melompat-lompat sambil menggenggam tangan Donghae, setelah itu ia memeluk Donghae erat. Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum canggung menerima perlakuan gadis itu.

"Donghae-ya, siapa ini?" tanya Heechul sambil memerhatikan penampilan gadis itu dari atas hingga bawah.

"Ah, ini Kim Aram... temanku waktu SMP," dengan ogah Donghae menjelaskan tentang keberadaan Aram.

"_Ne, bangapseumnida __O__ppa_..." Aram memandang Heechul dengan riangnya, tangannya masih mengait erat lengan Donghae, Heechul manggut-manggut mengerti. "Aku juga 'ex'-nya Lee Donghae, _O__ppa_..." alis Heechul saling bertaut ketika mendengar pernyataan terakhir Aram. **'Mantan pacar?' **Heechul bertanya dalam hati.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" Donghae berusaha melepaskan pelukan Aram atas dirinya.

"Tentu saja sedang belanja... mode akhir-akhir ini selalu berubah-ubah. Dan mengikutinya adalah kesenanganku." Heechul tersenyum ketika mendengar perkataan Aram. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Tumben sekali, kau 'kan selalu tidak mau kalau diajak belanja..."

"Ah, aku—"

"Donghae menemaniku membeli beberapa benda," tunjuk Heechul kepada beberapa kantung kresek yang dipegang Donghae. Aram memasang ekspresi tak percaya, sedangkan Heechul terkekeh melihat raut muka Aram. "Aram-ah, aku sedang mengikuti sebuah kompetisi _fashion_ di sebuah perusahaan besar, yang sedang dipegang Donghae adalah bahan-bahan untuk bajuku. Lalu..." Heechul kembali meneliti penampilan Aram. "Aku rasa kau adalah model yang cocok untuk pakaianku," mata Aram tiba-tiba membulat, mulutnya menganga karena terlalu gembira. "Kau mau menjadi modelku?"

"TENTU SAJA!" Aram menjawab pertanyaan Heechul dengan teriakkan. "TENTU SAJA AKU MAU! KYYAAAA..." Aram kembali melompat-lompat dan memeluk Donghae lebih erat. Melihat dan mendengar persetujuan Aram, Heechul tersenyum lega. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ yang diberikan _M__iss _Lau padanya.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Miss Lau?"

"_**Ne? Yeoboseyo?**_**"** terdengar sahutan di seberang sana.

"Aku hendak membawa orang luar ke rumah. Sebenarnya ia modelku untuk kompetisi _fashion_ itu, aku bisa membawanya ke rumah 'kan? Untuk melakukan pengukuran dan pengepasan?"

Tak terdengar suara _Miss_ Lau lagi untuk beberapa lama, namun setelah jeda beberapa detik, akhirnya terdengar sebuah jawaban. **"Boleh saja, asal dia tidak tahu menahu tentang kompetisinya. Sama seperti **_**eomma**_**-nya Kangin-ssi."**

"Tentu, lagi pula tidak ada urusannya dengan dia," setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Miss Lau, Heechul pun menutup teleponnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada Aram sekarang. "Setelah ini kau mau ikut 'kan ke tempat aku dan Donghae, untuk mengetahui ukuranmu?"

Mata Aram tiba-tiba berbinar layaknya dihuni jutaan bintang. "KKYYAAAA! TENTU SAJA! TENTU AKU MAU!" Donghae memandang Heechul tak percaya, mulutnya gagap tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Chulie-ya... kau sangat beruntung. Kain ini masih tersisa 2 meter, kau ini benar-benar sangat beruntung!" _a__hjumma_ yang baru saja datang menyodorkan sebuah kain t-shirt berwarna pink kepada Heechul. Heechul tersenyum lebar menerimanya.

"_Jeongmal __g__amsahamnida__,__ ahjumma_..."

.

.

.

**Saat itu di sebuah Café**

"Apa yang sudah kau ketahui tentang anak kecil berdasi kupu-kupu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dalam, ia meminum _M__occacino_ dalam gelasnya yang kedua.

"Setahuku, dia adalah salah seorang dari peserta kompetisi." Jawab Kibum datar. "Entah apa tujuannya mengumpulkan kita semua, dan mengapa dia memilih kita sebagai peserta, itu masih belum aku ketahui."

"Kalau hipotesamu benar, maka kita semua memang memiliki hubungan dengan anak itu di masa lalu. Hanya saja..." Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Kibum yang penasaran dengan ucapan Kyuhyun menengadahkan muka menatap Kyuhyun. "Jika melihat hubungan orang-orang dengan anak itu, Eunhyuk, Kangin, Hankyung, semuanya mendapatkan bantuan anak itu di masa lalu. Sedangkan aku? Kami lebih berkesan sebagai saingan dan musuh ketimbang teman."

"Begitu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk demi menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. "Kalau begitu, ada kemungkinan bahwa sisa peserta yang belum terungkap hubungannya dengan anak itu merupakan musuh atau saingan masa lalunya…" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Kibum, sekali lagi ia mengangguk.

"Ada satu orang lagi yang bisa kita tanyai tentang keberadaan anak itu di masa lalu, orang ini pula yang membertitahukan hubungan antara kau dengan Sungmin," alis Kibum saling bertaut. "Bisakah aku menghubunginya?"

Kibum terdiam sejenak. "Dia bisa dipercaya?"

"Tentu saja," kemudian Kibum mengangguk, memberi izin kepada Kyuhyun untuk memanggil temannya. Tak lama, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengetikkan beberapa nomor. Dalam sekejap, telepon sudah saling tersambung. " _Yeoboseyo_?"

"_**Ne**_**..."**

"Kau sedang berada di mana?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"**Aku sedang ada melakukan pencocokkan jadwal dengan manajerku di sebuah café****.****"**

"Bisakah kau datang ke Café Gong Il? Ada sesuatu yang mau aku tanyakan. Penting." Kyuhyun memberikan penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya.

"**Baik, cafe itu tak jauh letaknya dari sini. Aku akan selesai dalam 10 menit."**

"_Gomawo__,_ kutunggu." Kibum mendengarkan pembicaraan Kyuhyun, lalu menyesap kembali kopi pahit yang terhidang di depannya.

.

.

.

**Di rumah**

"Hmm..." Hankyung terlihat berpikir dalam sepinya suasana di dalam rumah.

"Ada apa Hankyung-ah?" tanya Shindong khawatir.

"Biasanya semua pulang sekolah bersamaan, namun kenapa sekarang semuanya tidak nampak batang hidungnya, ya?"

"Aku juga berpendapat sama!" Eunhyuk mengangguk tanda setuju. "Biasanya kalau kita pulang sekolah, Ryeowook dan _Miss_ Lau selalu sibuk berdua di dapur, lalu ada Kyuhyun dan Kangin-ssi yang selalu bertanding bermain PS, Heechul dan Donghae yang selalu bermain bersamaku, Sungmin yang memotret kegiatan kita semua, Kibum dan Yesung yang tenggelam dalam aktivitas mereka, Leeteuk dan Siwon yang mengawasi kita semua. Namun sekarang mereka semua tidak ada."

"Iya juga ya... yang ada sekarang hanya aku, Eunhyuk-ssi dan Hankyung-ah..." Shindong mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Kangin-ssi sedang pergi jalan-jalan karena ada ajakan dari teman satu gengnya, Heechul-ssi dan Donghae-ya sedang berbelanja bahan untuk kompetisi, Leeteuk-ssi sedang mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan dan mungkin meminjam beberapa lagi, Siwon-ssi dipanggil oleh keluarganya karena akan ada pesta ulang tahun perusahaan keluarganya yang ke-60 sebentar lagi, lalu sisanya... aku sendiri tidak tahu..." _Miss_ Lau tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur sambil membawa cemilan ke arah mereka. Shindong mengambil beberapa sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Hankyung meneliti raut muka Shindong, ancang-ancang _Miss_ Lau menaruh racun dalam masakkannya.

"Eh, masakanmu sudah semakin enak,_ Miss_ Lau!" puji Shindong jujur dengan wajah berbinar.

"_Jeongmal? Gomawo_..." setelah mendengar komentar Shindong, Hankyung dan Eunhyuk pun mengambil beberapa dari piring sajian. "Kalau menurutku sih... Sungmin-ssi dan Ryeowook mungkin sedang bekerja sambilan. Kalian tahu 'kan bagaimana Sungmin-ssi? Selama ini dia selalu membawa pekerjaannya ke rumah, lalu Ryeowook, kalian tahu sendiri bahwa karirnya di restoran itu semakin meningkat dan restoran itu semakin hari semakin ramai, mungkin bosnya kewalahan dan memanggil Ryeowook untuk lembur," terang _Miss _Lau kemudian.

"Hum... benar juga ya..." Eunhyuk menjawab dengan mulut penuh dengan kue.

"Eh, Eunhyuk-ssi! Kau tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini?" tanya Shindong yang seperti diingatkan oleh jawaban Eunhyuk.

"_Ani_... aku sedang libur. Kau sendiri, tidak ada jadwal mengajarkah?"

"Hari ini juga bukan jadwalku.." Eunhyuk dan Shindong mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Entah mengapa... tapi aku merasa sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi di sini." Eunhyuk, Shindong dan _Miss_ Lau menatap Hankyung bersamaan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku..." Hankyung menatap Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Miss Lau bergantian. "Orang-orang di sini sepertinya tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Menyembunyikan sesuatu? Maksudmu?" Eunhyuk kembali bertanya.

"Entahlah, aku belum tahu apa yang mereka sembunyikan, tapi sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan kompetisi ini..."

"Benar juga ya!" Eunhyuk menepuk keningnya keras. "Aku baru sadar kalau ini adalah kompetisi!"

"Eh, aku juga..." Shindong setuju dengan ucapan Eunhyuk. "Karena selama ini aura kompetisinya nyaris tidak terasa sama sekali. Selama ini... kita semua seperti sahabat atau saudara sendiri." Eunhyuk dan Hankyung mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu Hankyung-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Yang pertama, Yesung-ssi pernah bilang bahwa ia sempat beberapa kali memergoki Siwon-ssi yang mengendap-endap keluar dari rumah selepas tengah malam. Lalu kondisi rumah ini tidak sama dengan pertama kali kita datang ke sini. Ada beberapa tempat yang berubah, walau perubahannya sedikit, tapi tampak sangat signifikan dan perubahan itu semuanya terjadi mendadak, sehari setelah kita semua pindah ke sini, kondisi di rumah ini langsung berubah," semua yang mendengarkan penjelasan Hankyung melongo tak percaya.

"Lalu, untuk orang seperti Kibum-ssi, alasan mengapa ia mengikuti kompetisi ini masih belum terlihat jelas. Ia seperti sedang mengejar sesuatu, mengejar sesuatu dari kompetisi ini... san aku yakin yang sedang ia kejar pasti bukan uang!"

"Gelagat Kangin-ssi setelah kejadian penculikan Minho juga sedikit berubah, banyak sekali perubahan di sana-sini, tidak hanya benda di rumah, tetapi sikap dan jiwa orang-orang di sekitar juga ikut berubah," ia melirik mereka satu persatu. "Dan tidak ada penjelasan yang logis mengenai itu semua!"

Perlahan, salah seorang dari mereka mundur ke belakang, melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang belum pernah dimasuki siapapun kecuali dirinya. Ketika dinilai keadaan sudah aman, ia mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari celemeknya yang berenda.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" suaranya sangat kecil, nyaris seperti tercekik. "Tuan, ini saya... y_e_. Ada informasi yang harus saya sampaikan kepada Anda." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Hankyung-ssi mencium sesuatu yang aneh. _Ye? Ye_... dia menyangka peserta yang lain tengah menjalankan sebuah rencana yang tidak ia ketahui, dan sepertinya kecurigaannya mengarah kepada Kibum-ssi. _Ye. Ye_. Lalu, ia juga curiga Siwon-ssi menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita semua. Tapi anehnya, apa yang dikatakan Yesung-ssi dan Hankyung-ssi... saya tidak menemukan bukti apapun dari apa yang mereka katakan. _Ye_. Di rekaman kamera pengawas tidak ada gambar yang merekam Siwons-ssi keluar dari rumah." Ia kembali terdiam, mendengarkan intruksi dari orang yang ia sebut **Tuan Penyelenggara**. "_Ye_. Saya akan terus mengawasi mereka. _Ye_."

CKKLLLEEEKKK!

TUUUTT !

TUUUTT !

TUUUTT !

TUUUTT!

**HIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIHI ****!**

"Eh, ada yang membunyikan bel..." Eunhyuk yang merasa sudah terbiasa akan suara bel yang mengerikan menoleh ke arah pintu gerbang dari jendela di ruangan game. "_Miss_ Lau..."

"_Ne_... saya datang!" _Miss_ Lau dengan terburu-buru keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju ke arah pintu gerbang di dekat halaman rumah.

Tak lama kemudian Heechul dan Donghae tiba di pintu utama dengan seorang gadis di antara mereka. Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Hankyung kembali saling berpandangan.

"_Annyeong_..." sapa gadis itu ceria. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangan sambil menularkan aura gembisa. Alis Eunhyuk sedikit terangkat. "KKYYYAaaaaaa! EUNHYUK _OPPA_!" Aram langsung berlari menghambur ke arah Eunhyuk lalu memeluknya kencang.

"A-tu-tunggu! Siapa kau?" Eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan pelukan Aram akan dirinya. Sedangkan Aram tampak tak peduli, ia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Namanya Kim Aram, dia yang akan menjadi modelku dalam kompetisi _fashion_ nanti," jawab Heechul sambil mengedarkan senyuman kepada semua yang berada di sana. "Anak yang menarik 'kan?" ia mendelik ke arah Eunhyuk, setelah itu ia tenggelam dalam tawanya.

"Iya! Anak yang menarik, serasi sekali denganmu!" cibir Eunhyuk sebal. Terus terang saja kehadiran Aram di rumah itu merusak _mood_-nya. Alasan utama Eunhyuk ikut dalam kompetisi ini adalah untuk menghindari _fans_-nya. "Setelah ini dia pasti akan memberitahukan teman-temannya tentang keberadaanku di sini!"

Aram melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memandang Eunhyuk lekat-lekat. "Tidak bakalan _O__ppa_... aku tahu siapa _O__ppa_, tidak mungkin aku memberitahukan bahwa _O__ppa_ ada di sini. Cukup aku saja yang tahu..." setelah itu Aram memasang senyum termanisnya.

Eunhyuk melirik ke arah Heechul dan Donghae, meminta otentifikasi jawaban Aram. Donghae yang menangkap ke khawatiran Eunhyuk lantas mengangguk. "_Ne_, walaupun anaknya hiperaktif begini, dia paling ahli menjaga rahasia."

"Begitu? Baguslah... Yesung-ssi pun pasti tidak akan mempermasalahkannya."

"KKYYAAAAaaaa! Yesung _O__ppa_ juga ada di sini?" Aram langsung berdiri lalu berbalik dan memeluk erat Heechul "Heechul _O__ppa_, _gamsahamnida_ kau sudah membawaku ke sini! Aku benar-benar bahagia!" Heechul balas memeluk Aram, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Kita lihat bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun dan Kibum ketika melihatmu berada di sini..." Aram melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Kyuhyun? Kibum? Siapa mereka?"

"Kau akan segera tahu..." Heechul berkedip kepada Aram. Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun ber 'Oh' ria... rupanya itu alasan Heechul membawa Aram ke rumah ini, dia ingin melihat ekspresi kesal Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi selama ini. Aura Jahil Heechul pun keluar.

.

.

.

**Pukul 16.****3****3 di ****c****afé**

Sore itu, kondisi café yang sepertinya sengaja dibangun di blok yang sepi mendukung pembicaraan antara dua orang yang sedang berbicara serius. Kibum memang sengaja memilih café itu untuk bertemu Kyuhyun agar tidak ramai orang yang berlalu lalang, dan agar pembicaraan mereka tiada yang mengganggu.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Kyuhyun menengadahkan muka menatap orang yang sedang berdiri di belakang Kibum. "Ah, kau sudah datang?" laki-laki itu pun mengangguk.

Kibum yang baru sadar akan kehadiran seseorang langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ke arah orang yang sedang menatap mereka berdua. "Ah, Kau..." Kibum tak bisa menyembunyikan raut muka terkejutnya tatkala melihat orang yang tak dia sangka berdiri di hadapannya.

Nah, siapakah orang itu?

**To be Continued…**

**Special Thanks to:**

**E**lf4ever (dek kiki), **K**agamiYuuki, **A**iko Tomomi, **p**itymbumkyuminelf4ever, **R**ainyNathan87, **M**itsukielfishy, **c**asShawoLasting, **L**ittleLiappe, **M**yMinnie, **b**asilic Elder, **N**ikwon, **S**appire Pearls, **M**entari Lacamara, **t**haELF, **M**iharu Yamashita, **T**achibana Himawari, **I**mah Hyun Ae, **C**handra Chuncu, **K**yuhae D, **H**an Dong Bin, **S**andi Azhar Haroki, **U**lfah Kyuwon, **E**LFShawol4ever, **A**E, **t**eukteuki jewelelfishy, **p**ark hyunhee, **p**ipit-SungminiELFishy, **N**abila Kyuminelf, **K**im Ryesha, **r**evisca, **Y**ugana Ran, **S**hin Young Rin, **M**aDa mochi, **i**chigo-yesung, **J**ess Mika-chan, **R**aeSparkyu, **g**egehutomo, **N**yx Quartz, **f**ebri yustisia, **L**uo HanSiBum, **M**yteukey, **I**nchangel, **l**ove 'minnie' suju, **J**ung Ah Mi, **c**hachaku felice, **S**akyu, **R**ahmaMinho, **w**ho I am, **r**esiwon407, **J**irania, **i**fabummie, **I**chi siy kyu hae elf, **L**2Alois, **L**uphie KieKha, **c**hoi hye mi, **L**ee Sunmiina, **3**rSparKyu E.L.F, **S**egaRizz-tinta, **J**ustcallme Ika, **R**enSyifaChan13, **D**ian Suju, **i**cha22madhen, **K**.r.y, **h**ernieccimthz, **b**rilian, **G**reen YupiCandy Chan, **N**ia Fujisaki, **N**atasya, **r**ae in, **K**im Haeri, **N**ipay minnif, **m**ickyming, **N**ic'TripleKissCassiELFShawol, **a**okikumiko, **S**weet of Live, **h**ahahaha, **b**ukan siapasiapa-gapenting, **Y**araiYarai-chan, **k**im vhi vian, **k**yuraejeje, **s**ong raenim, **k**irei'na Chan, **y**ui hiroyuki, **P**rincess Sachie, **A**ryana Eusebio, **C**helsea, **R**isha Ichigo, **E**ka Kuchiki, **s**tar yoori, **i**zzychubby, **C**ho Kyuhee, **S**parKyu-JewelfHyukkie,** L**overz, **M**iyuu77, **U**yung-chan, **A**rizt volturi, **N**eemarishima, **A**yameHyuga, **i**bel sanders, **h**anhana ELF, **S**parky-Could

**Dan terimakasih kepada 60 readers penghuni ffn yang sudah menaruh P.M.M dalam list ff favorite kalian :) **

**Oia, polling masih berlaku. Silahkan jika masih ada yang mau ngevote, kunjungi saja profil saya :D**

**Yosh! FF nya habis~ yang berkenan, silahkan direview :D**


	21. Complexing Problem

**Question : Unn, apa ff ini enggak terlalu kepanjangan kalau mau dibuat 99 chap? Takutnya super junior tak lagi jaya dan peminat ff ini semakin sedikit. Kayaknya ff ini hanya dibaca selama suju di ambang ketenaran.**

**Answer** : Alasan utama unnie memakai Super Junior sebagai main cast adalah bukan karena "Mereka terkenal, karena itu pasti bakal banyak orang yang baca."Karena jika membuat ff dengan motif seperti itu, keasyikannya jadi berkurang, dan si penulis juga kurang menjiwai ff yang tengah dilakoninya. Karena itulah, jika sang public figur sudah hengkang, maka saat itu tamatlah juga ff-nya.

Sudah unnie jelaskan lewat curhat di chapter 19, tak ada yang membaca atau review pun sebenarnya tak apa, karena kembali lagi pada niatan unnie yang paling pertama : awal menulis adalah karena hobi, dan adanya keinginan membuat sebuah karya nyata.

Kalau boleh bilang, lumayan banyak reader PMM yang ternyata tak pernah mengenal Super Junior. Mereka mengaku *bisa dilihat di kolom review * kalau mereka agak sulit mengucapkan pelafalan korea, nama-nama korea, dan tokoh yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal. Tapi walau pun mereka tidak tahu menahu soal Super Junior, toh mereka tetap membaca ff ini ^^

Unnie sudah banyyaaakkkk sekali bertemu dengan para penulis ff yang baru saja menulis, dan rata-rata alasan mereka menulis adalah : **Kecintaan pada tokoh itu**. Misal, walau tak ada yang bersedia membaca ff-nya dengan alasan si tokoh sudah 'tak laku lagi', unnie yakin, mereka akan tetap menulis ff tentang tokoh idolanya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Sebagai contoh nyata, mari kita pakai *maaf ya* DBSK. Sekarang personil DBSK sudah tersisa 2 orang. Lalu, atas kondisi seperti itu, apakah Cassie masih tetap ada? Apakah ff yang bercerita tentang personil lengkap DBSK masih tetap ada? Jawabannya : Bejibun sekali layaknya di lautan =.=

Lalu, jika dengan alasan seperti yang adek kemukakan di atas, seorang penulis langsung ketakutan dan meneruskan karyanya dengan tergesa-gesa, plot yang kecepatan, jalan cerita dan konflik yang amburadul, karena length ff itu seharusnya 99 chapter jadi dipangkas hanya 40 chapter. Akankah pembaca puas? Akankah pembaca senang? Akankah… adek sebagai pembaca puas dan senang?

Nah, pertanyaan sudah saya jawab, dan pastinya udah pada kangen dengan suami saya kan… #plak mari langsung dibaca saja *lol~

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Totally Reserved**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Part sebelumnya…**_

"A-tu-tunggu! Siapa kau?" Eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan pelukan Aram akan dirinya. Sedangkan Aram tampak tak peduli, ia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Namanya Kim Aram, dia yang akan menjadi modelku dalam kompetisi _fashion_ nanti," jawab Heechul sambil mengedarkan senyuman kepada semua yang berada di sana. "Anak yang menarik 'kan?" ia mendelik ke arah Eunhyuk, setelah itu ia tenggelam dalam tawanya.

"Iya! Anak yang menarik, serasi sekali denganmu!" cibir Eunhyuk sebal. Terus terang saja kehadiran Aram di rumah itu merusak _mood_-nya. Alasan utama Eunhyuk ikut dalam kompetisi ini adalah untuk menghindari _fans_-nya. "Setelah ini dia pasti akan memberitahukan teman-temannya tentang keberadaanku di sini!"

Aram melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memandang Eunhyuk lekat-lekat. "Tidak bakalan _O__ppa_... aku tahu siapa _O__ppa_, tidak mungkin aku memberitahukan bahwa _O__ppa_ ada di sini. Cukup aku saja yang tahu..." setelah itu Aram memasang senyum termanisnya.

Eunhyuk melirik ke arah Heechul dan Donghae, meminta otentifikasi jawaban Aram. Donghae yang menangkap ke khawatiran Eunhyuk lantas mengangguk. "_Ne_, walaupun anaknya hiperaktif begini, dia paling ahli menjaga rahasia."

"Begitu? Baguslah... Yesung-ssi pun pasti tidak akan mempermasalahkannya."

"KKYYAAAAaaaa! Yesung _O__ppa_ juga ada di sini?" Aram langsung berdiri lalu berbalik dan memeluk erat Heechul "Heechul _O__ppa_, _gamsahamnida_ kau sudah membawaku ke sini! Aku benar-benar bahagia!" Heechul balas memeluk Aram, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Kita lihat bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun dan Kibum ketika melihatmu berada di sini..." Aram melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Kyuhyun? Kibum? Siapa mereka?"

"Kau akan segera tahu..." Heechul berkedip kepada Aram. Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun ber 'Oh' ria... rupanya itu alasan Heechul membawa Aram ke rumah ini, dia ingin melihat ekspresi kesal Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi selama ini. Aura Jahil Heechul pun keluar.

.

.

.

**Pukul 16.****3****3 di ****c****afé**

Sore itu, kondisi café yang sepertinya sengaja dibangun di blok yang sepi mendukung pembicaraan antara dua orang yang sedang berbicara serius. Kibum memang sengaja memilih café itu untuk bertemu Kyuhyun agar tidak ramai orang yang berlalu lalang, dan agar pembicaraan mereka tiada yang mengganggu.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Kyuhyun menengadahkan muka menatap orang yang sedang berdiri di belakang Kibum. "Ah, kau sudah datang?" laki-laki itu pun mengangguk.

Kibum yang baru sadar akan kehadiran seseorang langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ke arah orang yang sedang menatap mereka berdua. "Ah, Kau..." Kibum tak bisa menyembunyikan raut muka terkejutnya tatkala melihat orang yang tak dia sangka berdiri di hadapannya.

**The Price Must be Mine!**

**In 21th Episode**

"Aku… hh... hosh, tidak mau!" Ryeowook menolak ajakan Sungmin. "sampai kau… hahh... berjanji untuk, ugh... menjaga rahasia ini..."

Sungmin diam tak bergeming memandangi Ryeowook yang masih dilanda sakit. Ryeowook masih tetap bergelung di atas lantai sambil tetap memegangi dadanya. Peluh menetes melewati kulitnya yang putih, sedangkan Sungmin dengan tatapan dingin—namun hati yang tak tega masih memperhatikan Ryeowook.

Sungmin berusaha mengebaskan hatinya untuk menghadapi Ryeowook yang memang tak ingin ditolong. Ditatapnya usaha menyakitkan Ryeowook dalam perjuangannya menghadapi kanker hati itu. Namun tak lama, hal ganjil pun terjadi. Ryeowook tak lagi bergerak menahan pedih. Ryeowook, tak lagi merintih menahan sakit.

….

….

….

….

Hening… erangan dan rintihan Ryeowook sudah tak terdengar lagi. Ia masih dalam posisinya meringkuk di atas lantai, namun dia masih nyaris tak bergerak. Sungmin terkesiap dengan perubahan drastis derita Ryeowook di depannya. Perlahan, dengan beragam kebat-kebit hati, Sungmin mulai mendekati Ryeowook.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Terdengar jejak langkahnya mendekati Ryeowook. Tangannya terulur berusaha menggapai bahu Ryeowook; mencoba memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Namun ketika jarak jemari Sungmin hanya tinggal 1 cm lagi, bahu Ryeowook tiba-tiba berguncang lembut; Ryeowook mulai bergerak!

"Wookie-ya…" bisik Sungmin perlahan; memberi jarak pada pilihan kata yang ia lontarkan sekaligus memberikan sinyal kehati-hatian.

SRRREEETTT…

Ryeowook mulai kembali bergerak, kali ini ia bangkit dari simpuhannya di lantai dan mulai menegakkan tubuh kecilnya. Posisinya masih sama seperti ketika tubuhnya ambruk, ia masih membelakangi Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Wookie-ya…" bisik Sungmin kembali, bersiap jika ia harus menggapai tubuh Ryeowook yang mungkin akan kembali jatuh. "_Wookie-ya, gwenchana?_" kali ini Sungmin—walau dengan ragu, memberanikan diri untuk menyampirkan tepukan ringan di bahu kanan Ryeowook.

SRRREEETTTT…

Ryeowook berbalik perlahan, Sungmin seketika terkesiap dengan tatapan Ryeowook. "Si-siapa kau?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya sambil melepaskan pegangannya kaku.

Ryeowook yang dituding malah meretas senyum sarat akan maksud. Tak ada lagi erangan, tak ada lagi rintihan, dan tak ada lagi peluh yang keluar karena kepedihan. Yang bermaklumat sekarang di depan Sungmin adalah sosok Ryeowook yang sama sekali lain dengan sosok Ryeowook beberapa menit yang lalu.

SSRRREEETTT…

Ryeowook mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu mulai merapikan seragam sekolahnya yang terasa kusut dan kotor. Setelah itu jemari tangannya menggapai tatanan rambut yang sudah berantakan. Bagai berkamuflase sebagai sisir, jemari tangannya mulai menyiur dan merapikan rambut hitamnya yang pendek itu.

Sungmin berdiri mematung memandang Ryeowook yang ada di depannya. Bola matanya hendak keluar, alis matanya tak henti-hentinya mencumbu pasangan sejatinya, dan mulut yang biasanya berceloteh riang, tersihir hingga tak henti-hentinya mengetat rapat.

"Hmmm…."

Sebuah sunggingan mengerikan terefleksi pada wajah Ryeowook. Bola matanya entah kenapa serasa menghitam, raut mukanya yang diliputi kepolosan sekarang telah raib digondol kesuraman, belum lagi, sebuah sunggingan mengerikan yang belum pernah terlihat sebelumnya kini terpatri saru di wajah Ryeowook yang _innocent_.

"Siapa kau?" pekik Sungmin pandir. Kali ini nada suara dan intonasinya dinaikkan.

"Aku?" Ryeowook kembali melemar senyum mengerikan. "Aku Kim Ryeowook…."

.

.

.

**Pukul 16.****28**** di Café**

"Yesung-ssi…" mulut Kibum menyebut sebuah nama. Orang yang berdiri di belakangnya menanggapi panggilan Kibum dengan senyum ramah.

"_Ne, annyeong…_" tanpa diminta, Yesung langsung duduk di antara mereka berdua, sedangkan manik hitam Kibum masih saja mengetat membayangi siluetnya.

Ya, Kibum memang sudah menduga bahwa yang akan bergabung dengan mereka, dan yang dipanggil Kyuhyun sebelumnya adalah Yesung. Namun ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Yesung mau membantunya mengungkap rahasia besar di balik ini semua.

"Kenapa kau mau membantu?" memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kibum yang selalu menghiraukan fungsi basa-basi dalam mengawali percakapan, sehingga ketika ia melihat seseorang, ia selalu langsung ke pokok pembicaraan.

Namun mereka yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Kibum ini tidak merasa tak enak hati atau terasing dalam diri, mereka memaklumi dan memandang kebiasaan ini sebagai salah satu karakterisasi si dingin Kibum.

"Aku mencium sebuah keganjilan akan kompetisi ini, aku sih bukan tipe orang yang penasaran… tapi,"

"Tapi?"

"Kalian ingat dengan anak berdasi kupu-kupu yang diceritakan Eunhyuk?"

"Ya…"

Yesung semakin merendahkan nada suaranya. "Aku juga pernah berjumpa dengan dia sebelumnya." Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang baru saja mengetahui kenyataan yang dipaparkan Yesung membelalak karena kaget.

"A-APA?"

"Ya, entah itu orang yang sama atau jelasnya, aku memang pernah bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki berdasi kupu-kupu."

"Kapan?"

"Ketika aku kelas 6 SD." Kibum dan Kyuhyun secara serentak menggantungkan alisnya. "Ya, memang tidak seperti Eunhyuk yang pernah bertemu dengannya sejak kecil." Yesung lalu memandang Kibum dan Kyuhyun bergantian. "Dia merebut beasiswaku ke Swiss."

"EH?"

Yesung mulai menurunkan sedikit tempo pembicaraan dengan menenggak segelas kopi manis yang baru dibawakan _waitress_ yang bingung karena melihat wajah Yesung yang mirip dengan seorang artis di televisi.

"Saat aku kelas 6 SD, aku mengikuti sebuah sayembara dengan hadiah sekolah berbeasiswa di Swiss. Lebih tepatnya sekolah akting, yang mana aku memang sangat mendambakan hal itu." Kibum dan Kyuhyun tampak serius mendengarkan Yesung. "Apalagi saat itu aku terobsesi untuk melanjutkan kehidupan tanpa ayahku, tentu aku berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan beasiswa itu."

"Lalu dia datang dan merebutnya?" Tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Ya, memang dia merebutnya secara sah karena dia tampil sebagai pemenang. Tapi tetap saja membuatku kesal. Apalagi setelah dia mengucapkan kata itu."

"Kata apa?"

"Setelah kompetisi usai, ia tiba-tiba mendatangiku. Lalu dengan seringai meremehkan ia berkata, _**'balas saja kalau kau bisa!'**_ setelah berkata seperti itu , ia berlalu pergi dari hadapanku, dan tak pernah menampakkan lagi batang hidungnya—hingga saat ini."

Adrenalin Kibum semakin terpacu mendengar masa lalu Yesung yang merupakan titik _point_ yang penting bagi perkembangan penyelidikan kasus ini. Ia kembali merengutkan dahinya.

"Sepertinya, peserta kompetisi ini memang dengan sengaja dikumpulkan oleh penyelenggara." Yesung yang memang baru mendengar analisa itu tersentak kaget.

"Eh, bagaimana bisa?"

"Kenyataan pertama yang terkuak adalah mengenai anak berdasi kupu-kupu yang secara tidak langsung membantu masa lalu Eunhyuk. Lalu setelah itu terdengar mengenai kehadiran anak berdasi kupu-kupu pada masa lalu Hankyung. Dia juga saat itu membantu Hankyung." Kibum tampak memegang dagunya dan mengelusnya lembut. "Setelah itu Kangin-ssi, yang entah dengan cara yang bagaimana ternyata memiliki masa lalu dengan si anak berdasi kupu-kupu juga. Hanya saja, Kangin-ssi menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan dengan sengaja enggan memberikan informasi itu pada peserta , dia juga salah satu anak yang pernah dibantu oleh si anak berdasi kupu-kupu."

"Apa? Kangin-ssi juga?" Kibum mengangguk demi menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Lalu kenyataan yang lainnya adalah, ternyata masih ada lagi orang yang bertemu dengan si anak berdasi kupu-kupu." Yesung menelan ludah; tegang."Yaitu, kau dan Kyuhyun."

SRREETTT!

Yesung langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ada Kyuhyun yang sedang menyesap kopi manisnya dalam-dalam; berusaha menikmatinya di tengah ketegangan seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun juga?"

"Ya, namun bedanya… kepada kau dan Kyuhyun, si anak itu tampil sebagai saingan, tidak tampil sebagai teman atau seseorang yang memberikan pertolongan."

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?" Yesung memegang dahinya yang mulai dirundung vertigo. Beberapa detik kemudian, sunyi merungkupi mereka. Namun tak lama akhirnya sunyi itu bisa terpecahkan oleh perkataan Kyuhyun yang hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Sepertinya memang begitu…" Kibum dan Yesung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Aku setuju, bahwa penyelenggara dengan sengaja mengumpulkan orang-orang pilihannya dalam kompetisi ini. Dan aku tambah yakin kalau setiap peserta memang pernah bertemu dan berhubungan dengan si anak berdasi kupu-kupu di masa lalunya."

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu." Imbuh Kibum kemudian. Yesung dan Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya sekaligus menuntut sesuatu. "Apa?"

"Itu…" Yesung bergumam tak jelas. "Kalau memang seperti itu, berarti kau juga punya masa lalu dengan si anak berdasi kuu-kupu itu 'kan?"

Kibum tak langsung menjawab, namun menatap Yesung dan Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. "Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan anak berdasi kupu-kupu sebelumnya."

"Benar?" Kibum tampak mengangguk pelan. "Hm..."

.

.

.

**Pukul 1****9****.****40**** di ****rumah**

"Chulie-ya sedang ada di mana? Sejak tiga jam yang lalu dia tiba-tiba menghilang…" Donghae yang sedang minum jus itu berjalan ke ruang tengah sambil menengok dan menelusur seluruh ruangan mencari Heechul.

"Dia sedang mengerjakan _design_ pakaiannya," jawab _Miss_ Lau sambil membereskan beberapa majalah yang berserakan di lantai dan meja. Seorang gadis tampak sedang bersandar kepada Shindong ketika ekor mata Donghae menangkap keberadaannya.

"Kau belum pulang Aram?" Tanya-nya masam.

"Apa sih Donghae-ya, kau tidak suka aku ada di sini?" Aram mulai menegakkan duduknya, sedangkan Shindong masih fokus pada buku pelajarannya, sepertinya dari tadi ia tak merasa kalau Aram bersender-sender di bahunya.

"Habis dari tadi kau hanya bersantai-santai tidak jelas di sini, kenapa tidak pulang saja?"

"Aku tidak diperbolehkan pulang oleh Heechul _Oppa_ samai aku mencoba pakaian yang sedang dijahitnya saat ini, sedangkan Eunhyuk _Oppa_ pergi kerja dua jam yang lalu. AKU 'KAN JADI BOSSSAAAANNNN!"

"Aish! Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu dong!" hardik Donghae sambil menutup kuping dengan sebelah tangannya. "Kau pikir ini di rumahmu apa?"

"Habis aku bosan… tak adakah yang bisa dilakukan di sini?" Aram kemudia melirik Hankyung yang sedang membaca di pojok ruangan. "Hankyung _Oppa_, main yuk?" Hankyung menoleh sekilas ke arah Aram, lalu sedetik kemudian kembali tenggelam dalam kegiatanya. "Tuh 'kan… dari tadi seperti itu terus…" Donghae terkikik sesaat melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang berlaku dingin kepada Aram yang bisa dikatakan sebagai wanita yang sangat cerewet itu.

HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI….

Terdengar suara bel rumah yang dibunyikan dari luar. _Miss_ Lau yang sudah tanggap segera berlari menuju pintu utama rumah itu. Tak berselang beberapa menit, seorang pria dengan stelan jas putih yang dipadukan dengan jeans biru pun masuk ke ruangan tengah bersama _Miss_ Lau.

"Dokter Zhoumi!" pekik Donghae kaget bercampur senang.

"_Ne, annyeong_…"

"Setelah kejadian di villa itu kita tidak bertemu lagi, bagaimana kabar Anda?"

"Baik, terimakasih…" kembali, dokter Zhoumi mengukir senyum ramah. Ia kemudian menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan kepada Donghae yang berdiri di depannya. Shindong dan Hankyung menghentikan aktivitas mereka saat itu dan datang menyambut Dokter Zhoumi penuh kehangatan.

"Apa ini, Dokter?" Tanya Donghae sambil meneliti benda yang berada di dalamnya.

"Sedikit oleh-oleh dari pulau Jhongnam…"

"EH? Anda berlibur kemarin?" Dokter Zhoumi mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dan Shindong yang dilontarkan bersamaan.

"Sepi sekali, yang lain sedang kemana?" tanya Dokter Zhoumi setelah mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Manik matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang masih terpaku menatapnya dengan muka merah dan mata berkaca-kaca. Dokter Zhoumi hanya melemparkan seulas senyuman lalu kembali fokus kepada anak-anak yang berada di depannya.

"Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung belum pulang sekolah, tak jelas apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Kalau Eunhyuk ada jadwal pemotretan, Heechul sedang mengerjakan _design_ pakaiannya, Siwon sedang ada keperluan keluarga, Kangin sedang kerja sambilan, dan Leeteuk masih berada di sekolah sepertinya."

"Eh?" semua yang berada di sana kecuali Aram terbelalak kaget

"Masih di sekolah?" tanya Shindong penasaran. "Ini 'kan hampir malam…"

"Eh, kalian tidak tahu ya?" _Miss_ Lau memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"Sebentar lagi akan ada pemilihan ketua OSIS yang baru…"

"Lalu?"

"Kandidat ketuanya 'kan diambil dari kelas 2…"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Kita semua 'kan kelas 2…"

"Apa sih yang mau kau sampaikan?" Donghae yang sudah mulai gemas menenggak jus di tangannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Leeteuk-ssi, dicalonkan menjadi ketua OSIS oleh guru-guru…"

"AAAPPPPAAAA?"

Semua yang berada di sana terbelalak kaget, kecuali Dokter Zhoumi yang memandang hal itu sebagai hal lumrah mengingat bagaimana karakter Leeteuk yang selalu mendominasi dan berada di tempat yang tepat sebagai pemimpin.

"YA! KALIAN SEMUA, BAJU UNTUK KONTES BESOK SUDAH JADIIIIIII!" teriak Heechul sambil menenteng sebuah pakaian hasil karyanya oleh kedua tangan. Aram yang melihat kedatangan Heechul langsung menengok kea rah Heechul. Tiba-tiba, matanya berbinar seolah dipenuhi bintang yang mengaral di matanya.

**To be Continued**

**Terimakasih kepada yang sudah me-review di part sebelumnya :) asli, saya jadi bersemangat meneruskan ff ini karena kalian. Tadinya sie lesu dan dinanti-nanti saja, tapi review-an dari kalian membuat saya kembali bersemangat! ^^**

**Special Thanks to :**

**R**ainyNathan87, **M**iharu Yamashita, **M**yMinnie, **U**yung-chan, **C**handra Chuncu, **K**agamiYuuki, **S**parky-Cloud, **i**chigo-yesung, **T**achibana Himawari, **k**yumin shipper, **I**mah Hyun Ae, **t**haELF, **t**eukteukie jewelfishy, **K**yuHae D, **N**ic'TripleKissCassiELFShawol, **r**evisca, **H**an Dong Bin, **S**apphire Pearls, **y**araiyarai-chan, **S**andi Azhar Haroki, **J**ung Ah Mi, **L**uphie KieKha, **i**fabummie, **P**umpkin yui, **b**asilic elder, **S**eo Shin Young, **w**ho l am, **A**M-NYM, **C**asShawoLasting, **h**an soo ki, **P**ipit-SungminniELFishy, **R**ahmaMinho, **M**iyuu77, **P**ark Eun Jung, **a**ngel from CLOUD, **N**abilakyuminELF, **s**tar yoori, **M**itsukielffishy, **D**ina IchiHitsu JewelsHyukkielf, **N**atasya, **N**yx Quartz, **D**arkAngel, **P**ity MbumKyumin Elf4ever, **h**ee hyunai, **M**yTeuKey, shin young rin, **I**chi siy kyu hae elf, **K**.r.y, **t**eeya, **L**ety, **S**hfly04, **R**isha Ichigo gabisa login, **M**aDa Mochi, **k**im vhi vian, **G**reen YupiCandy Chan, **P**rincess Sachie, **c**loud, **a**myeka, **L**uo HanSiBum, **Y**unie Love Uminnie, **u**waykimhara, **L**oveSuju, **P**MM Lover, **i**cha22madhen, **h**anahana ELF, **p**ark hyunhee, **m**ayahahaha, **C**all mii kyuxxh, **u**lfah kyuwon, **N**eemarishima, **y**ui hiroyuki, **C**helsea aka **G**ee, **J**ustcallme Ika, **H**elloKyuppa, **c**hachaku felice, **K**im Haeri, **A**iko Tomomi, **A**yucaesar, **s**siidictator, **h**ahahaha, **m**ickyming, **c**hika-strings, **S**hin sang bin, **u**pa upa, **S**weet of Live, Raihan, **I**nha Sparkyuhyukbum

**Terimakasih kepada 65 orang yang sudah menaruh PMM dalam list ff favorit ^^ terimakasih kepada 51 orang yang sudah menobatkan *?* saya sebagai author favorit *padahal perasaan baru 3 bulan saya di ffn* dan terimakasih kepada 18 orang yang sudah mengalert saya XD**

**Question** : Unnie, bagaimana cara memfavoritkan ff unnie? Saya juga ingin memfavoritkan ff unnie seperti yang lain…

**Answer **: Difavoritkan di mana dulu ini? Hehehe, cukup mendapat tempat dalam hati, dan menjelma menjadi sebuah kenangan juga unnie luar biasa senangnya ^^

**Ehehehe, jika berkenan, mari kasih saya semangat dengan mengeklik tombol review dan isi kotak kosong di sana ^^**


	22. Women in Star Coorporation

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Totally Reserved**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Part sebelumnya…**_

HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI….

Terdengar suara bel rumah yang dibunyikan dari luar. _Miss_ Lau yang sudah tanggap segera berlari menuju pintu utama rumah itu. Tak berselang beberapa menit, seorang pria dengan stelan jas putih yang dipadukan dengan jeans biru pun masuk ke ruangan tengah bersama _Miss_ Lau.

"Dokter Zhoumi!" pekik Donghae kaget bercampur senang.

"_Ne, annyeong_…"

"Setelah kejadian di villa itu kita tidak bertemu lagi, bagaimana kabar Anda?"

"Baik, terimakasih…" kembali, dokter Zhoumi mengukir senyum ramah. Ia kemudian menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan kepada Donghae yang berdiri di depannya. Shindong dan Hankyung menghentikan aktivitas mereka saat itu dan datang menyambut Dokter Zhoumi penuh kehangatan.

"Apa ini, Dokter?" Tanya Donghae sambil meneliti benda yang berada di dalamnya.

"Sedikit oleh-oleh dari pulau Jhongnam…"

"EH? Anda berlibur kemarin?" Dokter Zhoumi mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dan Shindong yang dilontarkan bersamaan.

"Sepi sekali, yang lain sedang kemana?" tanya Dokter Zhoumi setelah mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Manik matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang masih terpaku menatapnya dengan muka merah dan mata berkaca-kaca. Dokter Zhoumi hanya melemparkan seulas senyuman lalu kembali fokus kepada anak-anak yang berada di depannya.

"Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung belum pulang sekolah, tak jelas apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Kalau Eunhyuk ada jadwal pemotretan, Heechul sedang mengerjakan _design_ pakaiannya, Siwon sedang ada keperluan keluarga, Kangin sedang kerja sambilan, dan Leeteuk masih berada di sekolah sepertinya."

"Eh?" semua yang berada di sana kecuali Aram terbelalak kaget

"Masih di sekolah?" tanya Shindong penasaran. "Ini 'kan hampir malam…"

"Eh, kalian tidak tahu ya?" _Miss_ Lau memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"Sebentar lagi akan ada pemilihan ketua OSIS yang baru…"

"Lalu?"

"Kandidat ketuanya 'kan diambil dari kelas 2…"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Kita semua 'kan kelas 2…"

"Apa sih yang mau kau sampaikan?" Donghae yang sudah mulai gemas menenggak jus di tangannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Leeteuk-ssi, dicalonkan menjadi ketua OSIS oleh guru-guru…"

"AAAPPPPAAAA?"

Semua yang berada di sana terbelalak kaget, kecuali Dokter Zhoumi yang memandang hal itu sebagai hal lumrah mengingat bagaimana karakter Leeteuk yang selalu mendominasi dan berada di tempat yang tepat sebagai pemimpin.

"YA! KALIAN SEMUA, BAJU UNTUK KONTES BESOK SUDAH JADIIIIIII!" teriak Heechul sambil menenteng sebuah pakaian hasil karyanya oleh kedua tangan. Aram yang melihat kedatangan Heechul langsung menengok kea rah Heechul. Tiba-tiba, matanya berbinar seolah dipenuhi bintang yang mengaral di matanya.

**The Price Must be Mine**

**In 22****nd**** episode**

**WOMEN IN STAR COORPORATION**

"Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada bimbang. "Kim Ryeowook yang… mana?"

"Khu, khu, khu…" Ryeowook yang berada di depan Sungmin kini tertawa mengerikan. "Aku Ryeowook yang satu lagi," Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pernyataan Ryeowook.

"Yang… satu… lagi?"

"Ya, aku Kim Ryeowook yang satu lagi."

**[Saat ini, di rumah]**

"WWHHOOOAAAA! _OPPA_! BAJUNYA, BAGUS SEKALI!" teriak Aram kegirangan. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menyusuri baju berbahan t-shirt pink yang dibawa Heechul. Kedua bahunya sedikit terbelah namun disatukan kembali oleh pita berwarna _hard-pink_, lalu kerutan yang ia buat di sekitar pinggul mengekspos keindahan pinggul si pemakai. Belum lagi secuil renda manis berwarna putih yang melingkari ujung bajunya dan emblem perak berbentuk bunga sakura yang tersemat di dada kiri baju itu. Baju rancangannya terlihat enak dipandang, _simple_, namun sangat berkelas.

"_Oppa_, benar ini buatan _Oppa_?" tanya Aram meyakinkan, dan sekejap mendapat anggukkan dari Heechul yang masih tersenyum sumringah.

"Waaahh, lumayan… bagus, bagus sekali…" kagum Donghae dengan tangan terulur; mencoba menyentuh baju itu.

"Ish, jangan sentuh! Kau masih ingat pada apa yang terjadi dengan baju terakhir rancanganku 'kan?" tanya Heechul horror ke arah Donghae. Donghae yang mendapat teguran dari Heechul hanya meringis sambil menarik kembali tangannya.

"Ini baju yang akan diikutsertakan dalam kontes, Chulie-ya?" tanya Shindong sambil mengamati baju itu detil.

"Ya." Senyum bangga tersiur di wajahnya.

"Kontes? Kontes apa?" tanya Dokter Zhoumi penasaran.

"Chulie-ya akan ikut sebuah kontes _design_ pakaian wanita, Dokter Zhoumi…" Dokter Zhoumi tampak mengangguk mengerti mendengarnya. "Kalau tidak salah, besok 'kan perlombaannya?"

"Ya."

"Di perusahaan apa?"

"Di _Women in Star Coorporation_," jawab Heehcul cepat.

"Eh?" Dokter Zhoumi membelalakkan matanya. "Women in Star Coorporation itu bukannya—" belum sempat Dokter Zhoumi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Miss Lau langsung melayangkan kode berupa tatapan mata kepada Dokter Zhoumi. Seketika, Dokter Zhoumi langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Bukannya apa, Dokter?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa…."

"Heee?" Heechul berdiri bingung, sedangkan Aram sudah melompat-lompat tak sabar ingin segera mencoba baju itu.

"Boleh aku coba sekarang, Oppa?"

"_Ne_, boleh… kau bisa ganti di kamarku, di ujung lorong ini…" Aram mengangguk lalu pergi menjauh sambil berlari-lari kecil ke kamar Heechul.

Di sela perbincangan ringan sore itu, ekor mata Dokter Zhoumi menangkap sosok Miss Lau yang sedang berjalan ke arah dapur, sontak Dokter Zhoumi segera mengikuti langkahnya. Ketika dirasa sudah tak ada lagi orang lain di sekitar mereka, Dokter Zhoumi akhirnya berucap,

"Bukankah _Women in Star Coorporation_ itu anak perusahaannya keluarga Choi? Salah satu perusahaan di bawah komando utama Choi Siwon?" Miss Lau tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ya, Siwon-ssi juga sudah tahu kalau Heechul berniat ikut kontes _design_ dalam rangka memperingati 60 tahun berdirinya perusahaan itu. Tapi Siwon-ssi tak berniat memberitahukan itu kepada Chulie-ya sepertinya."

"Hm, _arraso_…"

"_Ne_,"

"Kalau hubungan pertemanan Siwon dan Heechul sampai ketahuan, lalu jika dalam kompetisi itu Heechul yang menang, maka seolah tidak akan ada kebanggaan di dalamnya karena mungkin orang-orang dan bahkan peserta lain menganggap bahwa kemenangan Heechul sudah ditentukan sedari awal karena dia adalah teman baik sang pemilik perusahaan…."

Miss Lau mengangguk lagi. "_Ne_, sepertinya itulah alasan kenapa Siwon-ssi menyembunyikan itu semua dari Chulie-ya…."

"Kami pulang…" ucap Yesung dengan ekspresi seperti biasa; _fresh _dari arah pintu utama rumah itu.

"Ah, Yesung-ssi, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Donghae setelah manik hitamnya lepas dari tayangan berita di TV. "Lho, bersama Kyuhyun dan Kibum juga ya?" Donghae sedikit menaikkan alisnya ketika mendapati Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang berjalan di belakang Yesung; aneh sekali soalnya, mereka tak pernah pulang bertiga seperti ini. Apalagi Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Si 'dua es' itu? Tidak….

Mendengar ucapan Donghae, sejenak, Hankyung melepaskan pandangannya dari aksara dalam buku, lalu menatap Kyuhyun-Kibum-Yesung aneh. "Mereka… pulang bertiga, eh?" bisiknya pelan, teramat sangat pelan—lebih menyerupai gumaman tak jelas.

"Kalian bertiga habis dari mana?" sambung Donghae kembali.

"Aku ada pekerjaan dahulu barusan, kami bertemu di depan. Tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan," terang Yesung santai sambil merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas sofa yang lembut dan empuk.

Mata Donghae kini menjarah sosok Kyuhyun dan Kibum; berusaha meminta jawaban—lebih tepatnya menuntut jawaban.

"Perutku lapar," ucap Kibum sambil berjalan ke arah dapur, sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih menawan PSP di tangannya berjalan pelan ke arah sofa. Donghae sadar, kalau Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah seperti itu, mustahil jawaban dari pertanyaannya akan ia dapatkan.

"Haaahh, ya sudah deh…" Donghae yang sudah pasrah meletakkan kepalanya di atas puncak sofa. Namun tak lama, ia kembali duduk dalam posisi siaga. "Dapur 'kan… dekat dengan kamarmu, Chulie-ya…"

"Hah?" Heechul hanya ber-'hah' ria mendengar keterkejutan Donghae.

"Kim Aram…."

"Eeeeehhhhh!" semuanya, kecuali Hankyung, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun sontak langsung berdiri dari duduk mereka, lalu diam-diam mengintipi Kibum di dapur.

Di dapur terlihat Miss Lau yang sedang memotong beberapa potong _cake_ dan Dokter Zhoumi yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Kibum. Tapi tak lama, mereka berdua pun melangkah keluar dapur dengan tangan memegang nampan. Terlihat Dokter Zhoumi ikut membantu _Miss_ Lau.

"Eh, kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Miss Lau setelah mendapati beberapa penghuni yang sedang mengintip dapur.

"Sssssttt!" desis Donghae kesal tanpa berpaling dari pandangannya.

"Ada-ada saja…" Miss Lau mendengus lalu kembali meneruskan perjalanannya ke ruang _game_ bersama Dokter Zhoumi yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Dia mengambil minum…" imbuh Shindong menjabarkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Kibum. "Menenggaknya intens, sepertinya dia haus sekali… auch!"

Donghae terlihat menyikut perut Shindong. "Hentikan deskripsi detailmu tentang aktivitas Kibum, kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi dalam diam."

"Um!"

Kibum terlihat menyeka bibirnya yang basah sementara tangan kananya mengais pintu lemari es dan manik hitamnya menjarah benda yang berada di dalam lemari es itu.

Tak lama, kepalanya kembali menyembul keluar dengan tangan kanan menggenggam apel merah. Dengan santainya membalikkan tubuh sementara satu gigitan sudah ia layangkan ke badan apel.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hening sesaat.

Pasalnya, ia tengah memandang seorang _yeoja_ yang juga berdiri mematung memandanginya. Alis Kibum sedikit bertaut sementara mulutnya masih bergerak mengunyah sobekan apel yang ia gigit.

Ia terlihat tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan makhluk tak dikenal yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Buktinya, ia langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan wanita itu dengan cueknya.

"Ah," Aram langsung tersadar ketika Kibum berarak pergi meninggalkannya yang tengah terbengong-bengong. "Tu-Tunggu!" kedua tangan Aram terlihat direntangkan sementara tubuhnya membarikade gerak Kibum. "Siapa kau?" tanya Aram dengan napas yang agak memburu.

Kibum menatap heran ke arah Aram.

"Ma-maksudku, namamu!"

"Kibum."

"Ki-Kibum?" Kibum mengangguk pelan. Aram yang terlihat gugup dan capek (?) itu segera menurunkan kedua lengannya kaku. "Kau, juga tinggal di sini?"

"Ya."

"Kau, tidak menanyakan keberadaanku?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Err, ti-tidak harus sih," Aram terlihat menggaruk tengkuknya. "Hanya saja, kau tidak merasa aneh ada seorang perempuan di kost-kostan lelaki?"

Kibum tampak memandang Aram dari atas sampai bawah, tangannya menopang dagu sementara tatapan tajamnya masih menelisik sosok Aram secara detail. Sementara Donghae dan yang lain sedang berusaha menahan tawa setengah mati di balik tembok yang menjadi sekat dapur dengan ruang bermain _game, _Kibum masih setia dengan wajah _stoic_-nya.

"Apa itu penting?" Aram terbelalak, sementara Donghae dan yang lainnya sibuk membekap mulut mereka masing-masing.

"E-eh, i-itu…"

"Kalau tak penting ya sudah," Kibum kembali maju mendekat dan berusaha menyelip Aram, namun Aram tidak tinggal diam, ia segera membentangkan kedua tangannya lagi.

"Tunggu! Aku… aku suka padamu, mau jadi pacarku?"

Kibum memandang Aram dengan tatapan malas.

"Tidak."

"Eh, tapi… aku sudah merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu…."

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus tanggung jawab…"

"Hhh, merepotkan saja. Minggir!"

"Tidak bisa…"

Kibum sepertinya sudah mulai kesal, dengan kasarnya Kibum mendorong bahu Aram dan melenggang pergi melewati Aram; menuju kamarnya. Seluruh mata sang pengintip mengikuti arah pergi Kibum dengan seringai lebar yang menghiasi wajah mereka. Sudah mereka duga reaksi Kibum jika bertemu perempuan seperti Aram akan seperti ini.

CKLEK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara pintu dibuka; pintu utama. Tak ada salam yang biasa terucap, tak ada teriakkan ramai yang menguar ketika sosok si pencipta keributan itu masuk. Semua yang berada di sana kembali menautkan alis mereka.

"Sungmin-ah, kau kenapa?" tanya Dokter Zhoumi khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin yang tak biasanya.

"…." Sungmin terlihat tak menjawab, matanya menatap kosong; pucat, sakit, sementara kedua lengannya terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Wookie-ya," panggil _Miss_ Lau setelah melihat kedatangan Ryeowook di belakang Sungmin. "Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin-ah?"

Manik Ryeowook terlihat melirik Sungmin sekilas, lalu tatapan prihatin ia pancarkan kemudian. Ryeowook kemudian menggeleng, "_molla_, aku tidak tahu _Miss_ Lau."

"Hmmm…" _Miss_ Lau bergumam pelan.

"Kemari Sungmin-ah," Dokter Zhoumi menarik lengan Sungmin dan menuntunnya menuju sofa di ruangan itu. Dengan sigap ia memeriksa nadi, pupil, deru napas dari tubuh Sungmin. Ia terlihat mendesah kemudian. "Kau sehat, apa yang terjadi?"

Perlahan, kepala Sungmin bergerak, menatap seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan tak suka, maniknya bergerak-gerak tak konstan sementara deru napasnya kembali berpacu cepat.

Orang-orang yang melihat tingkah aneh Sungmin mengerumuni Sungmin dengan perasaan cemas, sedangkan Kyuhyun, tetap diam di tempat duduknya, namun matanya menangkap apa yang dipandang ngeri oleh Sungmin. Ia, menatap Ryeowook yang sedang menyeringai mengerikan ke arah Sungmin.

.

.

**Pukul 17.55 di sekolah…**

"Eh? Festival musim panas?" tanya _namja_ ramah itu meyakinkan. Seorang lelaki setengah baya yang sedang duduk di depannya mengangguk pelan, mencoba memberi otentifikasi atas apa yang sedang membelenggu hatinya dalam keragu-raguan.

"Kenapa? Ini adalah tugas pertamamu sebagai ketua OSIS, menantang bukan?" sebuah sunggingan tersemat di mukanya yang tirus.

Leeteuk berusaha mencerna apa yang sudah disampaikan lelaki di depannya, lalu menguraikannya di otak dengan hati-hati.

"Maksud Anda, festival umum? Di mana masyarakat sekitar diundang untuk menghadiri festival yang diadakan siswa sekolah kita?"

"Ya, kegiatan ini baru pertama kali kita adakan. Disinyalir kegiatan seperti ini akan meningkatkan animo positif masyarakat tentang sekolah kita."

Leeteuk terlihat berpikir keras. "Ya, saya mengerti bagaimana operasionalnya."

"Saya minta tolong ya,"

"Baik, Anda bisa mengandalkan saya, Bapak Shi Yoon." Lelaki di hadapannya mengukir senyum puas.

.

.

**Pukul 18.54 di rumah**

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

Terdengar suara ketukan di sebuah kamar di rumah. "Masuk," izin si penghuni kamar dari dalam.

KRRIIEEETT!

Tak lama, pintu berderit akibat dorongan tangan pun terdengar. Seseorang tampak bersandar di bibir pintu, sementara si penghuni masih sibuk berjibaku di depan _laptop_-nya.

CTAK!

CTAK!

CTAK!

Terdengar suara decitan _Keyboard_ yang menghentak pelan akibat aktivitas yang dilakukannya itu.

"Sungmin pingsan." Terang lelaki yang bersandar itu.

…

…

…

Suara jemari yang menari di atas _Keyboard_ tak lagi terdengar.

"Apa?"

"Sungmin pingsan," ulang lelaki itu agak malas.

"Kenapa? Dia sakit?" kali ini si lelaki mulai fokus pada pembicaraan, ia memutar tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan orang yang masih berdiri di daun pintu kamarnya. "Kyuhyun,"

"Karena Ryeowook."

"Apa?"

"Sungmin dan Ryeowook, pulang bersama barusan. Ekspresi wajah Sungmin seperti orang _shock_, setelah itu ia langsung pingsan seketika."

"Apa hubungannya dengan Ryeowook?"

Kyuhyun terlihat melirik ke arah kiri dan kanan, lalu masuk ke kamar orang itu dan menutup pintunya dari dalam.

"Apa kau berpikir, bahwa anak berdasi kupu-kupu itu ada di antara kita?" Kyuhyun agak sedikit berbisik. "Apa jika hal itulah kenyataannya, mungkinkah… Ryeowook-lah, si anak berdasi kupu-kupu itu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku menduga, dia mengidap sindrom D.I.D…."

**To be Continued**

**Special Thanks to :**

**T**achibana Himawari, **b**asili elder, **w**ho l am, **L**ittleLiappe, **N**ic'TripleKissCassiELFShawol, **t**eukteuki jewelfishy, **R**evisca, **M**yMinnie, **S**akyu, **h**an soo ki, **h**ee hyunai, **u**waykimhara, **S**apphire Pearls, **L**ety, **R**aihan, **D**ina IchiHitsu JewelsHyukkielf, **f**ebri elfishy, **K**im Ryesha, **G**reen YupiCandy Chan, **C**asShawoLasting, **k**iannielf, **i**chigo-yesung, **l**eekwanghaengs, **t**haELF, **R**ainyNathan87, **K**agamiYuuki, **D**arkAngel, **a**okikumiko, **A**rrHAE, **U**yung-chan, **R**isha Ichigo gabisa login, **P**ipit-SungminniELFishy, **C**lov, **R**ahmaMinho, **N**oName, **S**eo Shin Young, **S**weet of Live, **M**yTeuKey, **i**fabummie, **A**iko Tomomi, **P**ark Eun Jung, **R**isaTurnOn, **N**yx Quartz, **P**rincess Sachie, **J**ung Ah Mi, **N**atasya, **M**itsukielfishy, **p**u3TeukieHyukieHaeKyu, **R**enSyifaChan13, **I**mah Hyun Ae, **P**ity MbumKyumin Elf4ever, **s**hin young rin, **p**ark hyunhee, **S**hin sang bin, **M**entari Lacamara, **H**elloKyuppa, **u**lfah kyuwon, **c**ho minji, **M**emakankorban, **L**uphie KieKha,** I**nha Sparkyuhyukbum, **R**unaKyu, icha22madhen, **k**yumin chagiya, **K**.r.y, **K**im Yoo La, **L**alalu, **P**arkkimcho vera, **M**iyuu77, **r**esiwon407, **k**im vhi vian, **A**yucaesar, **L**uo HanSiBum, **i**id, **k**irei 'na cHan, **N**eemarishima, **I**chi siy kyu-hae elf, **P**MM Lover, **C**ieL Song, **P**ark Hyejin, **T**hyBum, **N**is11o1, **n**isrinKPOPERS, **Y**oori Van Persie, **c**hoi hye mi, **M**ilky Miinc, **J**hayama, **N**ia Fujisaki, **T**asya yeppo, **y**ui hiroyuki, **A**nna Just Reader, **F**ishy, **h**an dong bin, **u**pa upa, **A**yameHyuga, **c**umanakecil

**Terimakasih kepada 71 orang yang sudah menaruh PMM dalam list ff favorit ^^ terimakasih kepada 58 orang yang sudah menobatkan *?* saya sebagai author favorit *padahal perasaan baru 3 bulan saya di ffn* dan terimakasih kepada 21 orang yang sudah mengalert saya XD**

**Ehehehe, jika berkenan, mari kasih saya semangat dengan mengeklik tombol review dan isi kotak kosong di sana ^^**


	23. New Challenge

**Ask : Eonni, boleh tidak saya print seluruh ff PMM? Karena saya suka mengarsipkan cerita favorit saya dalam bentuk Hard Copy. Saya akan mencantumkan nama eonni sebagai pengarang dan penulis di setiap halamannya.**

**Answer :** O.o gak salah mau diprint semuanya? Hehehe, tentu saja boleh say… tapi tidak boleh mengkomersialkan ff eonni ya (maksudnya dijual gitu) ^^ eonni bener-bener sangat tersanjung ^^ silahkan, silahkan…

.

.

**Ask : Eonni, saya berencana untuk mentranslate ff eonni ini ke dalam bahasa Inggris dan mengirimnya ke contact Lee Soo Man. Ntah mengapa, saya sangat ingin Oppadeul SUJU membaca ff ini! . Karena bahasa inggris saya tidak terlalu bagus, maka saya akan membentuk tim penerjemah untuk ff eonni. Semoga eonni berkenan, dan tolong jawab pertanyaan saya.**

**Answer** : OMG! Gak menyangka reader punya ide-ide yang membuat saya terbengong-bengong! TENTU SAJA BOLEH! ^^ Sangat boleh! Eonni juga teramat sangat ingin ff ini bisa sampai dan dibaca oleh Oppadeul Suju, entah Shiwon, Kibum, atau Henry yang membacakanannya (Yang lain bahasa inggrisnya pada gak lancar #plak), yang penting bisa sampai pada mereka T_T Eonni sarankan terjemahkan perbab saja, dan dikirimkan perbab juga bisa. Jangan lupa mencantumkan nama kalian sebagai penerjemah juga ^^ Nanti eonni minta hasil terjemahannya ya? Kirim saja ke :

.

.

**Ask : Nurama, kamu selalu mendapat review yang bejibun. Bisa beritahu apa rahasianya? Apakah kamu suka membaca fic orang lain? Atau kamu PM mereka agar mereview fic-mu? Tolong beritahu saya. Karena banyak juga fic jenius di luar sana, tapi tak mendapat review yang banyak.**

**Answer : **Saya tidak mengirimi mereka message untuk membaca ff saya, saya juga termasuk orang yang jarang sekali membaca ff, untuk update saja saya rada susah :) Jadi saya tidak melakukan kedua hal itu.

Dari yang saya tahu, reader setia saya selain membaca dan meninggalkan review, mereka juga mempromosikan ff saya kepada teman sekolah, kakak, adik, dan saudara-saudaranya. Hingga pembaca baru setiap chapternya selalu bermunculan.

Oia, saya juga punya grup pribadi di fb. Grup khusus untuk ff saya. Jadi, ketika ada salah satu ff saya yang update, saya memberitahukan para member untuk pergi ke link yang saya beri. Agar lebih terorganisir dan agar para pembaca tidak ketinggalan cerita di tiap partnya ^^ jadi saya tidak memberlakukan sistem tag lagi, biar praktis, mending bikin grup untuk para pembaca ff kita :D

Intinya, reader saya semuanya baik-baik ^^ mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan komentar dan semangat untuk saya. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana saya jadinya tanpa mereka. Semoga penjelasan saya membantu :)

.

.

**Ask : Eonni, boleh minta alamat akun fb dan twitternya?**

**Answer** : Boleh sekali… ^^ Untuk FB eonni punya 2 yaitu : **Nurama Nurmala**. Untuk akun twitter, silahkan di-follow : **Nurama_Nurmala**

.

.

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Totally Reserved**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Part sebelumnya…**_

**Pukul 18.54 di rumah**

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

Terdengar suara ketukan di sebuah kamar di rumah. "Masuk," izin si penghuni kamar dari dalam.

KRRIIEEETT!

Tak lama, pintu berderit akibat dorongan tangan pun terdengar. Seseorang tampak bersandar di bibir pintu, sementara si penghuni masih sibuk berjibaku di depan _laptop_-nya.

CTAK!

CTAK!

CTAK!

Terdengar suara decitan k_eyboard_ yang menghentak pelan akibat aktivitas yang dilakukannya.

"Sungmin pingsan." Terang lelaki yang bersandar.

…

…

…

Suara jemari yang menari di atas _Keyboard_ tak lagi terdengar.

"Apa?"

"Sungmin pingsan," ulang lelaki itu agak malas.

"Kenapa? Dia sakit?" kali ini si lelaki mulai fokus pada pembicaraan, ia memutar tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan orang yang masih berdiri di daun pintu kamarnya. "Kyuhyun,"

"Karena Ryeowook."

"Apa?"

"Sungmin dan Ryeowook pulang bersama barusan. Ekspresi wajah Sungmin seperti orang syok, setelah itu ia pingsan."

"Apa hubungannya dengan Ryeowook?"

Kyuhyun terlihat melirik ke kiri dan kanan, lalu masuk ke kamar orang itu dan menutup pintunya dari dalam.

"Apa kau berpikir, bahwa anak berdasi kupu-kupu itu ada di antara kita?" Kyuhyun agak sedikit berbisik. "Apa jika hal itu adalah kenyataan, mungkinkah… Ryeowook-lah, si anak berdasi kupu-kupu itu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku menduga, dia mengidap sindrom D.I.D…."

**P.M.M**

**In 23****th**** Episode**

"Dari mana keyakinanmu itu?" Kibum sedikit menautkan alisnya.

"Sejak kepulangannya dari sekolah, tidak tanduknya tiba-tiba berbeda. Dia jadi suka memisahkan diri. Dan anehnya, ia jadi gemar menanyakan segala sesuatu tentang Leeteuk," Kibum terheran-heran semakin dalam ketika mendengar nama Leeteuk disebut dalam pembicaraan ini. "Jika ia memang mengidap sindrom kepribadian ganda, entahlah, ini hanya firasat. Kepribadian Ryeowook yang sekarang, sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu."

**P.M.M**

**In 23****th**** Episode**

"Aku pulang…." Seorang _namja_ dengan raut muka lelah muncul dari balik pintu utama. Beberapa orang yang masih membicarakan kondisi Sungmin di ruang tamu menoleh seketika, di antaranya adalah Dr. Zhoumi.

"Ah, Leeteuk-ssi! Kenapa kau pulang selarut ini?" Miss Lau yang tengah menghidangkan kudapan malam menyambut kedatangan Leeteuk

"_Mianhe_…" di sela kelelahannya, Leeteuk menikung sebuah lengkungan indah di bibirnya. "Aku ada urusan dulu di sekolah."

"Eh, iya… katanya kau dicalonkan menjadi ketua OSIS, benar?" Leeteuk hanya tersenyum menimpali pertanyaan Donghae. Lalu tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun, ia berlalu meninggalkan mereka semua menuju kamarnya.

SSRREEETTT…

"Haaahhh… aku pulang." Seorang pria lain tampak menyembul dari sela pintu utama. "He? Ada Dr. Zhoumi juga!"

"Selamat malam, Kanginie…." Dr. Zhoumi membalas teguran Kangin dengan sapaan dan senyuman lembut.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang aku lewatkan? Kenapa malam ini rasanya ramai sekali…." Imbuh Kangin kemudian sambil memandangi Miss Lau, Dr. Zhoumi, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, Heechul, dan Hankyung yang masih bergumul di sofa ruang tamu.

"Untung Aram sudah pulang sejak tadi," Donghae mengusap wajahnya lega. "Orang seperti dia pasti akan cocok dengan Kangin."

"Apa?"

**P.M.M**

**In 23****th**** Episode**

CKLAAK!

"Kau baru pulang?"

"Hm?" Leeteuk menoleh seketika ke arah lelaki yang masih duduk diam di depan _laptop_-nya, lalu kembali meneruskan kegiatannya; melepas ransel dan melucuti baju seragamnya. "Ya…" namun ia kemudian segera menghentikan aktivitasnya itu. Dengan alis yang saling bertaut, dan dengan sebuah senyuman manis, ia akhirnya kembali berucap, "tumben sekali kau menegurku duluan. Apa kau sedang senang hari ini?"

"Sungmin sakit." Dengan ekspresi datar, dengan wajah yang masih menatap ke layar LED _laptop_-nya, dengan jemari tangan yang masih menari di atas _keyboard_, Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk seolah mendeklarasikan sebuah pernyataan yang tak begitu penting.

"Sakit apa memangnya?"

"Diagnosa Dr. Zhoumi, ia mengalami syok akut." Leeteuk yang tengah melepaskan dasinya seketika diam tak bergerak.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi padanya?" ia menoleh ke arah Kibum.

"Entahlah, ia tak mau bicara. Ia hanya mengurung diri di kamar dengan tubuh yang terus-terusan gemetar."

"Kenapa memberitahuku?"

SRREETT…

Kibum memutar kursi yang tengah didudukinya hingga ia berhadapan dengan Leeteuk secara langsung. "Biasanya kau selalu ingin tahu. Ingin tahu apapun yang selalu berada di rumah ini, 'kan?" senyum sarkastik menghias wajahnya yang dingin dan penuh praduga. Sedangkan Leeteuk? Ia menimpali pertanyaan Kibum dengan diam seribu bahasa. Manik mata mereka yang tajam, saling beradu dalam sepi.

**P.M.M**

**In 23****th**** Episode**

ZZRRAASSSHHHH….

"Belum urusan yang ini selesai, muncul lagi hal lain yang harus diurusi." Tangan Leeteuk menggapai sebuah botol sampo yang berdiri diam di tatakan khusus kamar mandi, mengeluarkan isinya, lalu menggosokkannya ke rambut yang telah terlebih dahulu basah.

Ia kembali mengingat-ingat perkataan Kibum barusan yang seolah menjadi cambuk baginya. "Biasanya kau selalu ingin tahu. Ingin tahu apapun yang selalu berada di rumah ini, 'kan?"

"Kita semua saingan, tentu harus tahu bagaimana kondisi lawan masing-masing."

Kibum terdiam sejenak, matanya tengah berusaha meneliti raut wajah Leeteuk. Berusaha menyusup ke dalam pikirannya. Namun, entah apa yang sedang ia rencanakan sekarang, tubuhnya kembali beringsut ke depan layar LED yang sedari tadi sudah disatroninya. "Ya, kau benar." Jemari tangannya kembali menari lincah di atas _keyboard_ berwarna putih.

CKLAK!

Leeteuk mematikan kran air panas yang sedari tadi dengan deras menghujami tubuhnya yang sedang ditimpa lelah itu. Lelah secara batin. Ia berencana, setelah ia selesai mandi dan berpakaian, ia akan menengok keadaan Sungmin sebentar. Setelah itu, kembali berkerja memikirkan festival yang dibebankan Pak Shi Yoon; wakil kepala sekolah kepadanya.

Ingatannya, seketika kembali bermuara pada kejadian tadi sore.

"Eh? Festival musim panas?" tanya _namja_ ramah itu meyakinkan. Seorang lelaki setengah baya yang sedang duduk di depannya mengangguk pelan, mencoba memberi otentifikasi atas apa yang sedang membelenggu hatinya dalam keragu-raguan.

"Kenapa? Ini adalah tugas pertamamu sebagai ketua OSIS, menantang bukan?" sebuah sunggingan tersemat di mukanya yang tirus.

Leeteuk berusaha mencerna apa yang sudah disampaikan lelaki di depannya, lalu menguraikannya di otak dengan hati-hati.

"Maksud Anda, festival umum? Di mana masyarakat sekitar diundang untuk menghadiri festival yang diadakan siswa sekolah kita?"

"Ya, kegiatan ini baru pertama kali kita adakan. Disinyalir kegiatan seperti ini akan meningkatkan animo positif masyarakat tentang sekolah kita."

Leeteuk terlihat berpikir keras. "Ya, saya mengerti bagaimana operasionalnya."

"Saya minta tolong ya,"

"Baik, Anda bisa mengandalkan saya, Bapak Shi Yoon." Lelaki di hadapannya mengukir senyum puas.

"Baiklah, aku menaruh harapan padamu," Pak Shi berdehem pelan, lalu kembali merapikan beberapa helai kertas yang berceceran di meja kerjanya. "Kau boleh pulang sekarang."

"_Ne, gamsahamnida_…." Suara decit sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai mengkilap ruangan wakil kepala sekolah terdengar jelas sampai ke sudut ruangan. Tangan Leeteuk berusaha menggapai knop pintu ketika sebuah suara kembali mencegahnya,

"Tunggu, Leeteuk-ssi." Leeteuk yang merasa namanya dipanggil mengurungkan niatnya. Perlahan, badannya kembali berbalik ke arah sumber suara tadi berasal.

"Ya, Pak?"

"Ehem, aku lupa mengatakan hal penting padamu," seketika kondisi di ruangan itu meremang oleh aura yang membuat hati menjadi jengah. Pak Shi menatap Leeteuk tajam, sementara salah satu tangannya mengelus dagu yang dijumputi beberapa helai bulu jenggot, dan tangannya yang lain terlipat di atas meja. "Maksudku, kau akan menjadi ketua OSIS, jika festival kali ini bisa dikatakan berhasil," Leeteuk memasang muka serius sementara kedua alisnya menggantung beradu tanya. "Kau masih calon, tapi untuk festival kali ini, kau diberi wewenang penuh sebagai seorang ketua OSIS."

Leeteuk membenarkan berdirinya, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Saya mengerti."

"Dan satu lagi," Leeteuk mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Pak Shi secara langsung. "Bukan hanya kau yang dicalonkan untuk menjadi ketua OSIS," Leeteuk sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya, selama sejarah sekolah ini—yang ia tahu, tak pernah ada kejadian seperti ini. 2 calon ketua OSIS mengurusi festival? "Guru-guru dan aku memang mencalonkanmu karena melihat bagaimana prestasimu di sekolah sebelumnya. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, statusmu adalah murid pindahan yang baru saja bergabung dengan sekolah ini."

"Karena itu, kepala sekolah meragukan saya dan mengangkat calon lain?"

"Itu hanyalah salah satu alasannya," Pak Shi menggapai sebuah botol air mineral dan menenggaknya perlahan, untuk sekedar membasahi tenggorokkannya. "Alasan paling kuatnya adalah, karena calon yang ditunjuk kepala sekolah, juga memiliki pengalaman berorganisasi yang sama luar biasanya denganmu di sekolahnya yang terdahulu," Leeteuk hanya diam; mendengarkan. "Dia juga diserahi tugas mengurus festival yang sama denganmu. Festival itulah yang akan menjadi ajang pertarungan kalian. Dari sanalah kami akan menilai siapa yang paling pantas di antara kalian. Karena itu, manfaatkanlah semua _pioneer_ klub yang menonjol untuk membantumu. Festival ini akan berlangsung selama dua hari. Hari pertama, ditetapkan sebagai giliran sainganmu, sedangkan kau mengurusi festival di hari kedua."

"Baik, saya mengerti."

"Aku tahu bagaimana tekanan yang kau hadapai, namun kami semua memercayaimu Leeteuk-ssi."

"Baik. Anda tak perlu khawatir, Pak Shi." Leeteuk seketika mengukir senyum semangat, penuh percaya diri. " Saya mohon undur diri dulu."

"Ya." Setelah memohon izin kepada Pak Shi, Leeteuk kembali berbalik, memutar knop pintu, dan segera melangkah ke luar ruangan.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Suara langkah kakinya beradu padan dengan sisi lantai di lorong yang sepi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.27, tak ada murid lain lagi yang tersisa jika malam sudah mulai mencerca gamblang. Dengan tenangnya, Leeteuk memanggul tas ranselnya menuju loker, untuk mengganti sepatu yang wajib dipakai di area sekolah dengan sepatu yang biasa ia pakai dari rumah menuju sekolah.

Ketika ia tengah sibuk merapikan benda-benda yang bersiborok di dalam lokernya, sebuah suara yang identik dengan suara pintu loker di tutup tiba-tiba terdengar.

PPRRAAKKK!

Leeteuk yang terkejut, menolehkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Tak jauh, hanya berjarak beberapa loker di sisi kirinya, seorang murid lain ikut menoleh ke arahnya dengan seulas senyum ramah.

"Maaf mengangetkanmu."

Leeteuk menjawab dengan senyum lain yang terpatri di wajahnya yang lembut. "Ya, tak apa." Setelah menjawab basa-basi lelaki itu, Leeteuk kembali mengurusi lokernya. Mengambil sepatu, dan menaruh sepatu sekolah ke dalam lokernya.

"Kau, Leeteuk, 'kan?"

Dengan masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya; memakai sepatu bertali, Leeteuk tersenyum seraya menjawab, "ya."

"Kau juga salah satu peserta dari kompetisi 1 milyar won itu 'kan?"

…

…

…

Hening,

BRAAKKK…

Terdengar suara benturan pelan ketika lelaki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan pintu loker.

"Bukan hanya kau, tapi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga 'kan?" lelaki itu terkikik pelan. "Ah, aku melewatkan sesuatu. Semua murid pindahan yang secara serentak pindah kemari juga adalah peserta kompetisi itu. Dr. Zhoumi dan Henry adalah satu-satunya orang dalam yang tahu tentang kompetisi ini. Aku… benar 'kan?"

Leeteuk diam tak bergerak. Masih dalam posisinya; berjongkok, ia menoleh ke arah lelaki itu. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku?" ia terlihat menahan tawanya. "Hanya orang luar yang secara tak sengaja mengetahui kompetisi ini."

"Orang… luar?"

"Hm!" ia tampak menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana reaksi umum jika tahu ada kompetisi ini ya? Terlebih, artis setenar Eunhyuk dan Yesung juga turut menjadi peserta, Kibum dan Sungmin yang notabene menyedot perhatian dunia pendidikan dan IT dunia juga ikut turut menjadi peserta."

"Apa maumu?"

"Hm… untuk saat ini aku belum tahu," lelaki itu menggendikkan bahunya, menjawab seraya membalikkan badannya. "Ah, perkenalkan…" ia kembali berbalik untuk sekedar menyampaikan salam perkenalan. "Namaku Nickhun, aku juga kandidat calon ketua OSIS. Sama sepertimu."

CKLEK!

Leeteuk kembali memutar kran kamar mandi hingga air hangat dari pancuran membasahi tubuhnya. Bayangan tentang orang bernama Nickhun itu kembali menelesak keluar dari ingatannya. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk menanggapi orang merepotkan semisal Nickhun yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah situasi kacau seperti ini. Festival? Kondisi mengenaskan Sungmin? Belum lagi Ryeowook yang akan merintangi jalannya di masa depan nanti.

"Sial!"

**P.M.M**

**In 23****th**** Episode**

Ketika sinar mentari merembes memasuki celah jendela yang terbuka, ketika burung murai beterbangan di antara dahan pohon taman rumah itu, ketika Miss Lau tengah sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan, seluruh penghuni dikejutkan dengan kehebohan Heechul yang menggedor setiap pintu penghuni dengan kekuatan ekstra.

"SEMUANYA! BANGUN!"

Teriakkan itu kembali berkumandang 30 menit terakhir ini hingga beberapa peserta yang belum keluar dari kamarnya merasa kesal atas sikap Heechul pagi ini.

"Aish, kau ini kenapa sih?" Kangin yang baru saja terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya menyembulkan kepalanya di antara sela pintu yang terbuka untuk memarahi si sumber suara yang tengah membuat keonaran pagi hari. "Berteriak-teriak pada jam segini!"

"Aku akan berangkat ke lomba hari ini, do'akan aku ya semuaaaaa!" teriaknya memakai megaphone hingga terdengar ke suluruh penjuru kamar di lorong itu.

**To be continued….**

**[SALAH SATU FAKTA: DID]**

Pernah dengar istilah Sybil Syndrome a.k.a Dissociative Indentity Disorder (DID), alias split personality, atau yang disebut kepribadian ganda, atau lebih pas disebut dengan multy personality, seorang yang memiliki kepribadian lebih dari satu? hmm Sybil adalah kasus pertama yang mendapat perhatian lebih dari para dokter ahli kejiwaan, juga masyarakat Amerika secara luas sekitar tahun 70-90 an. Lalu muncul lah buku-buku dan film yang mengisahkan kehidupan orang-orang dengan kelainan mental tersebut, yang terpopuler dan termasuk langka seperti kasus Dr. Jekyll And Mr. Hide.. Sampai yang paling langka, menulis autoto biografi kehidupan DID ini yang memiliki sampai 24 kepribadian.

**Special Thanks to :**

**M**iss Cho, **T**asya yeppo, **d**ewiikibum, **P**ipit-SungminniELFishy, **w**enny sparkyu, **I**nchangel, **r**esiwon407, **h**ee hyunai, **I**nha Sparkyuhyukbum, **I**chi siy kyu-hae elf, **K**im Ryesha, **M**emakankorban, **L**uo HanSiBum, **C**indyCloudsIndo, **a**okikumiko, **a**myeka, **R**evisca, **s**hin young rin, **b**asilic elder, **M**yMinnie, **t**haELF, **C**handra Chuncu, **C**asShawoLasting, **p**ark hyunhee, **k**yuminbee, **N**yx Quartz, **S**egaRizz-tinta, **T**achibana Himawari, **u**pa upa, **H**elloKyuppa, **P**ity MbumKyumin Elf4ever, **R**ahmaMinho, **W**iiyWiyan, **E**cha Sk'ElfRyeosomnia, **w**ho l am, **K**agamiYuuki, **R**ainyNathan87, **I**mah Hyun Ae, **S**eo Shin Young, **t**eukteuki jewelfishy, **M**yTeuKey, **N**ic'TripleKissCassiELFShawol, **M**iyuu77, **M**rs. Gloomy, **R**aihan, **i**cha22madhen, **M**itsukielffishy, **P**ark Sung Rin, **G**reen YupiCandy Chan, **J**ung Ah Mi, **i**fabummie, **S**apphire Pearls, **A**R98-HL89, **P**ark Hyejin, **C**all me KyUXxH, **R**isha Ichigo, **m**ayahahaha, **A**rrHAE, **C**ho Hara a.k.a Hikari Yamamoto, **L**uce stellare of Hyuzura, **r**inaelf, **Y**oung-ah, **k**im vhi vian, **P**rincess Sachie, **M**, **C**ieL Song, **I**chigo – Yesung, **E**arlane1315, **G**randTale, **c**ho minji, **A**yameHyuga, **Y**oori Van Persie, **K**.r.y, **S**hin sang bin, **M**elody **A**MPv Schiffer, **T**eeya, **l**ialiyong, **L**ety, **L**uphie KieKha, **S**weet of Live, **R**issa Youngie, **u**lfah kyuwon, **N**izaura, **S**hin blabla, **N**eemarishima, **K**yuHae D, **M**entari Lacamara, **s**hin Tya, **D**arkAngel, **h**anahana ELF, **A**rizt Volturi, **A**rlein Uchiha Trancy, **e**lf's wookie, **A**rya Angevin, **y**ui hiroyuki, **S**hilviaAirin, **A**nna Just Reader, **t**su (from thief), **G**ia, **F**edeoya Kimchi, **R**ainyNathan87, **V**ayTeuKey, **A**y, **s**am, **M**iilen Changmin, **V**ayTeuKey, **c**epiza, **R**ei.

**Terimakasih kepada 75 orang yang sudah menaruh PMM dalam list ff favorit ^^ terimakasih kepada 61 orang yang sudah menobatkan *?* saya sebagai author favorit *padahal baru 5 bulan saya di ffn* dan terimakasih kepada 23 orang yang sudah mengalert saya XD**

**Ehehehe, jika berkenan, mari kasih saya semangat dengan mengeklik tombol review dan isi kotak kosong di sana ^^**


	24. DID

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Totally Reserved**

_**Part sebelumnya…**_

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Suara langkah kakinya beradu padan dengan sisi lantai di lorong yang sepi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.27, tak ada murid lain lagi yang tersisa jika malam sudah mulai mencerca gamblang. Dengan tenangnya, Leeteuk memanggul tas ranselnya menuju loker, untuk mengganti sepatu yang wajib dipakai di area sekolah dengan sepatu yang biasa ia pakai dari rumah menuju sekolah.

Ketika ia tengah sibuk merapikan benda-benda yang bersiborok di dalam lokernya, sebuah suara yang identik dengan suara pintu loker di tutup tiba-tiba terdengar.

PPRRAAKKK!

Leeteuk yang terkejut, menolehkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Tak jauh, hanya berjarak beberapa loker di sisi kirinya, seorang murid lain ikut menoleh ke arahnya dengan seulas senyum ramah.

"Maaf mengangetkanmu."

Leeteuk menjawab dengan senyum lain yang terpatri di wajahnya yang lembut. "Ya, tak apa," setelah menjawab basa-basi lelaki itu, Leeteuk kembali mengurusi lokernya. Mengambil sepatu, dan menaruh sepatu sekolah ke dalam lokernya.

"Kau Leeteuk, 'kan?"

Leeteuk yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya; memakai sepatu bertali, tersenyum seraya menjawab, "Ya."

"Kau juga salah satu peserta dari kompetisi 1 milyar won itu?"

…

…

…

Hening,

BRAAKKK…

Terdengar suara benturan pelan ketika lelaki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan pintu loker.

"Bukan hanya kau, tapi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga," lelaki itu terkikik pelan. "Ah, aku melewatkan sesuatu. Semua murid pindahan yang secara serentak pindah kemari juga adalah peserta kompetisi itu. Dr. Zhoumi dan Henry adalah satu-satunya orang dalam yang tahu tentang kompetisi ini. Aku… benar 'kan?"

Leeteuk diam tak bergerak. Masih dalam posisinya; berjongkok, ia menoleh ke arah lelaki itu. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku?" ia terlihat menahan tawanya. "Hanya orang luar yang secara tak sengaja mengetahui kompetisi ini."

"Orang… luar?"

"Hm!" ia tampak menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana reaksi umum jika tahu ada kompetisi ini ya? Terlebih, artis setenar Eunhyuk dan Yesung juga turut menjadi peserta, Kibum dan Sungmin yang notabene menyedot perhatian dunia pendidikan dan IT dunia juga ikut turut menjadi peserta."

"Apa maumu?"

"Hm… untuk saat ini aku belum tahu," lelaki itu menggendikkan bahunya, menjawab seraya membalikkan badannya. "Ah, perkenalkan…" ia kembali berbalik untuk sekedar menyampaikan salam perkenalan. "Namaku Nickhun, aku juga kandidat calon ketua OSIS. Sama sepertimu."

CKLEK!

Leeteuk kembali memutar kran kamar mandi hingga air hangat dari pancuran membasahi tubuhnya. Bayangan tentang orang bernama Nickhun itu kembali menelesak keluar dari ingatannya. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk menanggapi orang merepotkan semisal Nickhun yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah situasi kacau seperti ini. Festival? Kondisi mengenaskan Sungmin? Belum lagi Ryeowook yang akan merintangi jalannya di masa depan nanti.

"Sial!"

**P.M.M**

Ketika sinar mentari merembes memasuki celah jendela yang terbuka, ketika burung murai beterbangan di antara dahan pohon taman rumah itu, ketika Miss Lau tengah sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan yang mengepul bersama birama pagi, seluruh penghuni dikejutkan dengan kehebohan Heechul yang menggedor setiap pintu kamar penghuni dengan kekuatan ekstra.

"SEMUANYA! BANGUN!"

Teriakkan itu kembali berkumandang tiga puluh menit terakhir ini hingga beberapa peserta yang belum keluar dari kamarnya merasa kesal atas sikap Heechul pagi ini.

"Aish, kau ini kenapa sih?" Kangin yang baru saja terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya menyembulkan kepalanya di antara sela pintu yang terbuka untuk memarahi si sumber suara yang tengah membuat keonaran pagi hari. "Berteriak-teriak pada jam segini!"

"Aku akan berangkat ke lomba hari ini, do'akan aku ya semuaaaaa!" teriaknya memakai _megaphone_ hingga terdengar ke suluruh penjuru kamar di lorong itu.

**PMM**

**In 24****th**** Episode**

"Dasar perusahaan kaya, megah sekali bangunannya," gumam Heechul yang masih mendongakkan kepalanya menatap gedung luar biasa dalam kurum waktu 40 menit sejak mereka tiba di tempat itu.

"Heechul Oppa, kapan kita akan segera masuk?" rengek seorang wanita di sampingnya yang tak lain bernama Kim Aram.

Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Aram dengan mata yang masih memandang takjub, "Iya, ya… kita harus segera masuk," setelah berucap seperti itu, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk utama gedung megah dengan tulisan dari batu indah di badan gedungnya : _Women in Star Coorporation_.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Langkahnya mengaral di ramainya trotoar yang dipijak. Tak aneh jika banyak orang berlalu-lalang di sekitar gedung itu. Beberapa di antaranya terlihat mengantarkan paket atau barang pesanan, ada beberapa orang juga yang tengah menunaikan pekerjaannya yang entah berkutat di bidang apa, dan mungkin… beberapa orang yang baru saja memasuki pintu itu adalah saingannya di kompetisi nanti.

**PMM**

**In 24****th**** Episode**

Di rumah yang selalu menjadi tempat mereka berkumpul dalam melepas lelah, di sebuah rumah yang selalu menjadi tempat bersaing dalam berbagai kompetisi, ada seraut wajah yang akhir-akhir ini bersembunyi dalam remang ketakutan.

TEP….

Sebuah langkah yang terdengar jelas di rumah yang sepi itu semakin mendekat, semakin mendekat ke arah orang yang menghabiskan waktunya dalam gemetar dan ketakutan masa lalu.

"Sungminie…" sebuah suara terdengar mendahului suara pintu berderit pagi itu. Laki-laki yang menyapa seseorang yang masih bersidekap memeluk lututnya di sudut kamar menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia berjalan mendekati objek yang diselimuti kegamblangan syok yang menyikutnya di hari sebelumnya.

SRET…

Lelaki itu berjongkok persis di depan Sungmin yang tak urung berhenti gemetar. "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" bisiknya pelan sementara tangan kanannya terulur hendak menggapai dan membelai kepala Sungmin. Namun Sungmin yang mendeteksi adanya kegiatan yang membuatnya merasa tak aman; takut, malah semakin memojokkan dirinya ke sudut tembok dengan vibrasi getaran yang semakin dasyat.

"Apa yang ia lakukan sampai kau menjadi seperti ini?" pandangan matanya menyendu melihat keadaan sahabat masa kecilnya yang sekarang berubah drastis tak ceria seperti biasanya, malah sosoknya yang dulu serasa ditelan oleh sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang asing, sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Sungminie…"

"O-orang itu ber-berbahaya…" sebuah suara terbata di sela gemetar yang dasyat akhirnya terdengar. Bibirnya sudah mengelu, namun keinginan untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang teramat sangat penting membuat ia berani melanggar teritori yang dihujamkan mimpi buruk.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Kibum yang kaget mendengar penuturan Sungmin dalam buaian sepi menautkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti. "Siapa yang berbahaya?"

"O-orang itu, ya… yang melukai dirinya sendiri," Sungmin tampak mendongakkan wajahnya. "Yang mengeluarkan sebagian daging dalam tubuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri," kali ini bicaranya semakin berani, matanya memancarkan pertentangan kepada apa yang selama ini sudah menghantuinya, karena ia memang harus berani untuk saat ini. Setidaknya… berani di depan Kibum. "Orang yang mempunyai luka di lengan kirinya, kau harus behati-hati pada orang itu!"

Kibum hanya diam terkesiap karena kata-kata Sungmin.

"Dia… bukan bagian dari kita. Dia… dikirim oleh seseorang, untuk menghancurkan kita semua!" ia menatap mata Kibum dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan—bunuh dia.

"Apa?"

"Hati-hati pada iblis yang bersembunyi di balik punggung malaikat… kau harus segera membunuhnya sebelum ia membunuh kita semua…"

"Sungmin?"

"Kau harus menemukan dia, dan membunuhnya," tubuh Sungmin mulai maju-mundur sementara tangannya masih bertelut memeluk lututnya. Kali ini ia menenggelamkan kepalanya, dan menyembunyikan pandangannya. "Ia mengetahui rahasia kita semua…" Kibum hanya diam mendengar penuturan Sungmin. "Katanya… ia pernah bertemu dengan kita semua saat kita masih bayi."

**PMM**

**In 24****th**** Episode**

_**Di sekolah…**_

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

"Hari ini ada ujian matematika, kau sudah belajar Wookie-ya?" tanya Henry yang berjalan di samping Ryeowook. Mukanya masih seperti biasa; mengembangkan senyum ramah dalam raut muka bahagia.

Ryeowook yang berada di sebelahnya menoleh seketika ke arah Henry dengan sebuah senyuman lebar, senyuman yang sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah senyum yang dibuat-buat saja, "Sudah, beberapa malam kemarin."

Langkah kaki mereka hampir berakhir ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas mereka. Ryeowook dan Henry terlihat berjalan menuju tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Lho?" alis Henry terangkat ketika melihat Ryeowook melepas jas sekolahnya untuk digantungkan di tempat yang disediakan pada meja belajarnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau terluka…" Henry menatap intens lengan kiri Ryeowook yang dibalut perban.

"Luka kecil yang kudapat saat kerja di restoran…" ia memandang Henry lalu mengguratkan senyum ramah di bibirnya.

**PMM**

**In 24****th**** Episode**

_**Di rumah… **_

"Orang itu… akan melakukan apa Sungminie?" Sungmin diam tak menjawab. Ia tampak sibuk dengan tubuhnya yang kembali menegang dan meradiasikan aura ketakutan.

Drrrrttt….

Drrrrttt….

Drrrrttt….

Sebuah getaran dengan skala kecil terasa di sekitar celah celana Kibum. Kibum segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel yang sedari tadi bergetar.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"_**Kau sedang ada di mana? Tak datang ke sekolah? Ada hal menarik di sin."**_Sebuah suara terdengar di ujung sana.

"Tidak, aku bolos untuk hari ini."

"_**Menjaga Sungmin ya?"**_

"Bukan urusanmu."

"_**Terserahlah, tapi apa kau perhatikan? Akhir-akhir ini Leeteuk bersikap aneh."**_

"Aku tahu,"

"_**Apa kau juga tahu penyebabnya?"**_ Kibum tampak diam mengingat-ingat sikap Leeteuk akhir-akhir ini. _**"Ia jadi sering melamun sendiri—kalau kau perhatikan. Ia tampaknya mengkhawatirkan sesuatu."**_

"Ya, aku juga merasa demikian."

"_**Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, well… memang bukan urusanku, tapi…"**_

"Apa Ryeowook punya luka di lengan kirinya, Kyuhyun?"

"_**Apa?"**_

"Ryeowook, apakah tampak luka di lengan kirinya?"

Kyuhyun tampak terdiam mengingat-ingat di ujung sana. _**"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Aku jarang berinteraksi dengannya."**_

"Coba kau perhatikan nanti,"

"_**Kenapa kau sebegitu tertariknya dengan Ryeowook? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin?"**_

"Jika memang terdapat luka di lengan kirinya, berarti ia adalah orang yang dimaksud Sungmin," Kibum menatap sendu Sungmin yang masih gemetaran di depannya.

"_**Memangnya Sungmin bilang apa padamu?"**_

"Iblis yang bersembunyi di balik punggung malaikat, itu mungkin maksudnya kepribadian Ryeowook yang satu lagi."

"_**Apa maksudmu? Ah, Hankyung!" **_Kyuhyun tampaknya sedang menyapa Hankyung yang baru saja berada di dekatnya. _**"Apa kau lihat keanehan pada diri Ryeowook?"**_ suara Kyuhyun sepertinya sengaja diperkeras agar Kibum bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"_**Ne?"**_ Hankyung terdengar menyahut di ujung sana.

"_**Apa kau melihat ada perbedaan pada tubuh Ryeowook? Luka mungkin?"**_

….

….

….

Hening untuk beberapa saat, mungkin Hankyung sedang mengingat-ingat di sana.

"_**Ada yang aneh dengan lengan kirinya…." **_

DEG!

Detak jantung Kibum sudah ketar-ketir mendengar jawaban Hankyung.

"_**Gerakkan tangan Ryeowook-ssi terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Tangan kirinya seperti terluka, ditambah tadi malam aku melihat ia membawa perban ke kamarnya."**_

"_**Arraso, gomawo Hankyung-ah."**_

"_**Cheonmaneyo…."**_

"_**Kau dengar itu?"**_ sepertinya pembicaraan sudah kembali pada pembicaraan dua arah. Suara Kyuhyun terdengar dalam dan serius. _**"Ryeowook memang memiliki luka di tangan kirinya. Memangnya ada apa dengan Ryeowook?"**_

"…." Kibum tampak berpikir. "Barusan aku berbicara dengan Sungmin. Aku tak mengerti separuh pembicaraannya. Ia berkata tentang Ryeowook yang sudah bertemu dengan kita semua saat kita masih bayi, tentang ia yang dikirim oleh seseorang. Sungmin bilang, kepribadian Ryeowook yang satu lagi berencana membunuh kita semua."

DEG!

"_**Apa?"**_

**PMM**

**In 24****th**** Episode**

_**Di sekolah….**_

BRUUKK!

Karena pijakkannya di lantai yang landai, ditambah fokus berpikirnya tergerus berbagai masalah, kejadian yang tak diharapkan akhirnya terjadi di lorong sekolah yang ramai sebagai tempat lalu-lalang murid.

"Ah, maaf aku tak sengaja menubrukmu," ucap seseorang seraya membantu Leeteuk membereskan beberapa helai kertas yang berserakkan di lantai.

"Tak apa, " jawab Leeteuk ramah. Bibirnya tak urung menggurat sunggingan senyum, sementara orang yang menabraknya melayangkan senyum penuh kontradiksi.

"Kita sering bertemu dengan cara seperti ini ya~" ia mengibas-ngibaskan helai kertas yang dijumputinya seraya berdiri menghadap Leeteuk yang masih bersimpuh membereskan beberapa helai terakhir.

"Nickhun…."

Nickhun mengembangkan senyum percaya diri. "_Ne_, ini kertasmu. Jangan bengong lagi ya!" setelah itu ia menepuk pundak Leeteuk keras dan melenggos pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk seorang diri.

TAP!

Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Hanya sekedar info~" ia memutar tubuh bagian atasnya. "Kalau staff OSIS yang lama sudah bersedia membantuku mempersiapkan festival nanti. Sebisa mungkin, kau mencari orang lain yang berkompeten. Orang-orang yang bisa menyaingi mereka. Hehehe…" setelah melayangkan informasi yang menohok Leeteuk, ia segera berlalu pergi seolah ia baru saja melontarkan lelucon lucu.

"Dia…" Leeteuk menggengam erat kertas yang berada di tangannya hingga tak disadari kertas-kertas itu sudah teremas secara kuat.

**PMM**

**In 24****th**** Episode**

_**women in star corporation.**_

"Silahkan kepada para peserta untuk ikut beserta saya ke tempat persiapan," seorang karyawan wanita bertubuh langsing dan berparas cantik menunjukkan jalan seraya membungkukan sedikit badannya kepada para peserta kompetisi guna menjaga etika berprofesi secara profesional.

"Bukankah itu Hwang Chansung?" seorang wanita yang berjalan di samping Heechul tampak berbisik pelan kepada teman di sebelahnya sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang pria yang berjalan di depan mereka.

"Apa iya? Kalau benar itu adalah Hwang Chansung, matilah kita! Ia 'kan sudah sering memenangkan kompetisi _design_ di luar negeri!"

DEG!

Dada Heechul secara tiba-tiba bergemuruh cepat. "Hwang… Chansung?" tentu ia pernah mendengar nama itu, namun ia tak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan orang yang menjadi motivator untuknya secara langsung seperti ini.

"Sssssttt!" wanita yang berada di samping Heechul akhirnya malah ribut sendiri.

"Dia menoleh! Chansung menoleh!" mereka masih saja sibuk sambil berbisik-bisik.

Heechul yang memang sedari awal tak bergabung dengan pembicaraan mereka secara tenang mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Namun begitu terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Chansung tengah menatapnya langsung!

Tatapannya tajam dan susah diterjemahkan.

**PMM**

**In 24****th**** Episode**

"Hah? Apa kau tak salah bilang Hankyung-ah?"

"Tidak…"

"Mereka berkoalisi?" lelaki yang bertanya tampak mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ya. Kibum, Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Yesung sekarang tampak berubah."

"Apa yang hendak mereka rencanakan?"

"Aku belum tahu pasti Kangin-ssi, tapi, aku juga melihat sesuatu yang tak beres pada Ryeowook-ssi dan Sungmin-ssi."

"Apa sesuatu yang tak beres itu Hankyung-ah?"

"Tingkah laku Ryeowook-ssi jadi aneh, belum lagi barusan Kyuhyun-ssi bertanya tentang luka Ryeowook-ssi. Lalu… kemarin Sungmin-ssi terdengar menggumamkan sesuatu,"

"Menggumamkan apa?" alis mata Kangin saling bertaut mendengar penuturan Hankyung.

"Dia berkata, _**'Harus temukan penyelenggara… harus temukan penyelenggara… harus temukan penyelenggara…'**_ begitu terus berulang-ulang."

"Kenapa harus menemukan penyelenggara?" Kangin terlihat menopangkan dagunya.

"Aku juga tak mengerti… tapi sepertinya itu adalah sesuatu yang penting…."

"Hm…."

"Aku akan mencaritahu hubungan penyelenggara dengan kejadian yang menimpa Sungmin-ssi dan beberapa kejadian aneh di rumah."

"Ya, kita harus menyeledikinya."

**To be Continued.**

**Hints saat ini :**

**Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang mengetahui kenyataan yang terlontar dari Sungmin**

**Leeteuk yang mendapat kabar tak mengenakan dari Nickhun**

**Heechul yang mendapatkan saingan berat yang aneh bernama Hwang Chansung**

**Hankyung dan Kangin yang mendiskusikan hal urgent.**

Pertama-tama, saya mau menyampaikan rasa terimakasih yang teramat besar kepada teman-teman yang sudah mensupport saya selama ini! ^^

Saya bukanlah seorang malaikat, karena itu saya tak luput dari jejaring dosa dan kesalahan. Sudah pasti saya memiliki banyak kesalahan, kekhilafan, baik yang disengaja atau tidak disengaja kepada teman-teman semua :(

Yang pernah beradu argument atau idealisme dengan saya, yang komentar, wall, atau PM-nya tak sempat saya jawab, terlewat saya jawab, atau bahkan yang tidak saya ketahui. Kepada rekan sesame penulis yang sudah susah payah mengetag ff karyanya kepada saya namun saya belum membacany :( bertumpuk sejali yang ngetag saya, sudah lebih dari 100 ff sepertinya, tapi saya masih belum bias menunaikan hutang saya. Lalu kepada rekan penulis yang secara langsung mendapatkan kritikkan saya terhadap karyanya, kepada siapapun yang merasa telah tersakiti hatinya, mari kita memulai sesuatu yang baru, dan melangkah bersama secara beriringan :')

Dengan segenap penyesalan, saya meminta agar semua kesalahan, dan tindak-tanduk saya mendapat islah dari teman-teman semua…

Sebentar lagi kita akan menyambut hari yang fitri, melebur semua dosa dalam tangan yang saling berpelukan dan dalam rengkuhan hangat.

Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri, taqoballohu mina waminkum, siamana wa siamakum. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya semua…

Peluk sayang,

Nurama Nurmala.


	25. The Darkness are Showing Now

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**PMM in 25****th**** Episode ****Totally Reserved**

_**Part sebelumnya…**_

"Hah? Apa kau tak salah bilang Hankyung-ah?"

"Tidak…"

"Mereka berkoalisi?" lelaki yang bertanya tampak mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ya. Kibum, Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Yesung sekarang tampak berubah."

"Apa yang hendak mereka rencanakan?"

"Aku belum tahu pasti Kangin-ssi, tapi, aku juga melihat sesuatu yang tak beres pada Ryeowook-ssi dan Sungmin-ssi."

"Tak beres apa?"

"Tingkah laku Ryeowook-ssi jadi aneh, belum lagi barusan Kyuhyun-ssi bertanya tentang luka Ryeowook-ssi. Lalu… kemarin Sungmin-ssi terdengar menggumamkan sesuatu."

"Menggumamkan apa?" alis mata Kangin saling bertaut mendengar penuturan Hankyung.

"Dia berkata, _**'Harus temukan penyelenggara… harus temukan penyelenggara… harus temukan penyelenggara…'**_ begitu terus berulang-ulang."

"Penyelenggara?" Kangin terlihat menopangkan dagunya.

"Aku juga tak mengerti… tapi sepertinya itu adalah sesuatu yang penting…."

"Hm…."

"Aku akan mencaritahu hubungan penyelenggara dengan kejadian yang menimpa Sungmin-ssi dan beberapa kejadian aneh di rumah."

"Ya, kita harus menyelidikinya."

**P.M.M**

**In 25****th ****Episode**

"Silahkan kepada para peserta _design_ tahun ini untuk mempersiapkan rancangan _original_-nya beserta para model masing-masing," terang seorang karyawan dengan stelan jas modis berwarna _pink_ namun tetap berkesan formal. "Silahkan lanjutkan mempersiapkan pertunjukkan di aula sebelah, pertunjukan _design_ akan digelar sekitar satu jam lagi."

Setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari karyawan yang bertugas mengayom para peserta lomba _design_ kali ini, para peserta segera berbondong-bondong memasuki sebuah aula raksasa milik perusahaan yang telah disulap menjadi sebuah ruang rias yang bisa menampung ratusan orang di dalamnya. Mereka mulai mengeluarkan pakaian yang sudah mereka rancang jauh-jauh hari sementara para model bersiap di samping mereka.

"Oppa, mereka semua cantik-cantik ya…" keluh Aram sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke arah gadis-gadis cantik dalam jangkauan pandangannya.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu pedulikan mereka. Kau tahu? Kau juga sangat cantik." Pipi Aram bersemu merah ketika Heechul mengatakan rangkaian kalimat pernyataan barusan. Setelahnya, ia segera menyungging senyum paling manis.

"Ya Oppa, aku tahu itu kok."

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah. Coba pakai baju ini," imbuh Heechul sambil menyodorkan satu stel pakaian wanita yang masih dibalut bungkusan plastik tak berwarna.

"Ya, Oppa!" Aram tersenyum renyah, sambil memeluk pakaian hasil keringat Heechul semalaman, ia berjalan riang menuju ruang ganti.

"Ck, ck, ck… dasar gadis itu…" Heechul hanya memandang maklum melihat tingkah Aram yang bak anak kecil.

PUK!

Sebuah tepukan tiba-tiba terasa di pundak kanan Heechul. Sontak Heechul yang merasa terpanggil atas isyarat panggilan itu menoleh seketika. Dan begitu terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati seorang lelaki tinggi tegap dengan ekor rambut diikat kecil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa persiapanmu sudah oke?" tanya lelaki itu; mulai berbasa-basi.

"Hm…" Heechul menggaruk tengkuknya dengan tingkah yang kaku. "Semuanya sudah selesai."

"Ho… _jotha_," ia tersenyum; memperlihatkan sederet gigi-gigi putih yang jelas sangat terurus.

"Terimakasih sudah menanyakannya."

"Ya…" laki-laki itu melipat tangan di depan dada dengan kerlingan manik matanya yang tajam, seolah ia adalah satu-satunya individu yang peduli pada ini semua. "Aku hanya khawatir, tak akan ada lawan yang berarti di kompetisi _design_ kali ini."

Heechul terkesiap mendengar perkataan lelaki itu. Ya, harga dirinya seolah ditarik untuk sejajar dengan pemilik predikat _pemenang_ itu. Kali ini, ia merasa dihargai. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu hati kecilnya.

"Begitu?"

"Ya," ia mulai berjalan menjauhi Heechul. "Karena dari kabar yang kudengar… _design_ pertamamu untuk kompetisi kali ini telah dirusak oleh Lee Donghae."

SRET!

Heechul segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lelaki yang telah beringsut meninggalkan dirinya tersebut. "Bagaimana… dia bisa tahu?"

DRREETTT….

DRREETTT….

DRREETTT….

Terasa sebuah getaran yang datang dari kantong celana Heechul. Heechul yang memang merasakan sebuah panggilan dari ponselnya segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengangkat panggilan yang datang atas nama _'Si anak sial'_ tersebut. "Ada apa?"

"_Aish, ketus sekali nada bicaramu itu,_" timpal seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Sudah, cepat! Aku sedang sibuk. Ada perlu apa?"

"_Aku hanya ingin menanyakan tentang kompetisimu. Apa berjalan lancar?_"

"Hahhh…" terlihat Heechul yang menarik napas dalam, seolah jengah dengan pernyataan bodoh macam itu. "Aku baru saja sampai di perusahaannya, Lee Donghae. Perlombaannya masih belum dimulai. Aku masih mempersiapkan Aram."

"_Oh… begitu_?" Donghae yang berada di ujung sana dengan polosnya memangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Ah!"

"_Ada apa?_"

"Aku jadi ingat…."

"_Apa_?"

"Kau memberitahukan tentang bajuku yang kau rusak itu kepada orang lain ya?"

"_Ha? Ani… aku tidak memberitahukannya kepada siapapun. Mungkin anak-anak di rumah mengetahuinya sendiri. Ya, kau tahu. Dari kabar yang beredar di rumah."_

"Bukan anak rumah yang aku tanyakan."

"_Lalu?"_

"Ada seseorang—lebih tepatnya orang luar yang mengetahui keadaan di rumah kita."

"_APA?" terdengar Donghae tersentak kaget di ujung sana._

"Ya."

"_Siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?"_

"Entahlah… apa kau tahu orang bernama Hwang Chansung?"

"_Ha? Tidak… siapa dia?"_

"Yakin kau tidak mengetahuinya? Atau kenal dengan dia?"

"_Tidak… kenapa memangnya?"_

"Karena dialah yang tahu keadaan di rumah kita. Dan dia… adalah sainganku di kompetisi hari ini."

**P.M.M**

**In 25****th ****Episode**

"Apa ini sudah semua, Leeteuk-_Ssi_?" seorang lelaki dengan seragam sekolah yang senada dengan seragam yang dikenakan Leeteuk memperihatkan beberapa berkas dalam map berwarna merah dengan raut muka serius.

"Ya, itu sudah semua, Siwonie."

"Hm, baiklah. Aku akan membawanya ke _Student Care_."

"Terimakasih sudah bersusah payah selama ini untuk membantuku," Leeteuk tersenyum tulus kepada Siwon, namun dengan raut muka yang dirundung lelah.

Siwon balas tersenyum ke arah Leeteuk. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana repotnya Leeteuk akhir-akhir ini. Sebagai calon ketua OSIS, ia diminta merekap semua data organisasi sekolah dari 10 tahun ke belakang untuk dijadikan bahan _study_ banding guna mempersiapkan peningkatan kualitas organisasi dari tahun ke tahun. Otomatis Leeteuk harus melakukan _research_ terhadap potensi organisasi dan klub sekolah yang mungkin terbengkalai dan tak dilirik pihak sekolah. Dalam kurun waktu 10 tahun terakhir ini.

"Leeteuk-_Ssi_, istirahatlah. Kau tampak sangat lelah," saran Siwon dengan tatapan simpati.

"Hm, iya," Leeteuk ambruk di kursi terdekat lalu memijit keningnya yang dirasa pening. "Ah, aku juga harus memikirkan soal festival itu."

"Bukankah festival itu masih lama diadakannya?"

"Ya, tapi aku harus mulai memikirkan rencana dan mengumpulkan data dari sekarang," Leeteuk kembali berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan ke arah lemari berkas dan mulai menjamahnya satu-persatu.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

"Data festival tahun lalu. Aku ingin mengadakan penelitian dengan menggunakan sudut empiris. Mengenai kesukaan dan minat masyarakat sekarang."

"Hm… kau ternyata memikirkannya sampai ke situ."

"Harus, tak ada waktu lagi. Aku harus melakukan apapun yang bisa kulakukan."

"_Tak ada… waktu lagi? Apa maksud perkataan itu? Seperti orang yang mau meninggal saja,"_ pertanyaan itu tak sampai diucapkan Siwon. Hanya bermuara pada pikirannya saja. Tak lama lagi, pertanyaan itu akan segera terlupakan oleh banyaknya kejadian yang menghadang mereka di masa depan nanti, hingga… tak bisa terelakkan lagi, mereka akan dihadapkan pada sebuah perpisahan nyata dengan sosok lelaki berjiwa pemimpin itu. "Baiklah, aku akan membawa berkas ini ke _Student Care_."

"Ya, _gamsahamnida_."

"_Anytime_," setelah menjawab rasa terimaksih Leeteuk, Siwon segera menjejakkan kakinya ke luar ruangan; menuju sebuah kantor di lantai tiga sekolah itu.

Sementara Leeteuk tengah bergelut dengan kumpulan data, secara perlahan… sebuah derap langkah mulai mendekatinya. Semakin lama, suara itu terdengar konstan. Namun, ketika langkah itu terdengar semakin jelas dan nyaring, langkah itu tiba-tiba terhenti. Seseorang yang baru saja datang, tengah mengamati kegiatan Leeteuk di antara gumulan berkas-berkas usang.

"Siwonie, kau kembali lagi?"

"…."

Tak terdengar sahutan suara, atau timpalan dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Leeteuk. Leeteuk yang merasakan suatu perasaan aneh, menolehkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk. Namun yang tengah bersandar di daun pintu dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bukanlah Siwon. Melainkan…

"Ah, Wookie-_Ya_. Ada apa?" Leeteuk tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangan seseorang yang sudah ia kenal. Ya, itu merupakan kebiasaannya.

"Hanya melihat-lihat," Ryeowook dengan acuh berdiri dari sandarannya, lalu berjalan mendekati Leeteuk.

"Hm…" Leeteuk mengangguk-angguk paham. "Duduklah dimanapun yang kau suka."

Ryeowook berjalan perlahan, lalu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Leeteuk. "Aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya," bisik Ryeowook pelan, nyaris seperti desisan angin. Namun cukup jelas untuk didengar Leeteuk, di ruangan yang hanya ditempati oleh mereka berdua ini.

SRET….

Leeteuk menghentikan proses pencariannya, lalu menajamkan matanya.

Ryeowook—di seberang sana tampak sedang memain-mainkan sebuah tutup bolpoint di atas meja kerja Leeteuk, lalu bersenandung sekenanya.

SRAK… SRAK…

Bunyi lembaran demi lembaran kembali terdengar, pertanda Leeteuk kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. "Tentu kau tahu aku. Kita 'kan hidup dalam satu rumah."

"Hm… hm… hm…" bunyi senandung syahdu kembali terdengar dari bibir Ryeowook. "Bukan itu maksudku."

Leeteuk menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, lalu memandang wajah Ryeowook dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Aku tahu… darimana kau berasal, tujuanmu mengikuti kompetisi itu, dan apa yang kau inginkan dari ini semua."

…

…

…

Dalam beberapa detik, tak terlihat aktivitas apapun di ruangan itu. Kedua orang yang tengah bercengkrama… hanya diam membisu.

"Aku tidak tahu maksudmu," kilah Leeteuk, lalu kembali berjibaku dengan serentetan tugasnya barusan.

"Hahaha…" bagai mendengar sebuah lelucon yang teramat sangat lucu, Ryeowook tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya sementara air mata menetes di sela matanya. "Kau benar-benar jago akting, Leeteuk-_Ssi_… kau bahkan lebih hebat dari Yesung," Leeteuk hanya mengerutkan alis mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. "Kuberitahu satu hal," kali ini Ryeowook mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga ia bisa berada lebih dekat dengan Leeteuk. "Ingat ramalan dalam buku seorang psikolog gila bernama Noh Min Woo?"

DEG!

Degup jantung Leeteuk semakin mengencang ketika Ryeowook melontarkan sebuah nama. Nama dari seorang tokoh gila yang dikenal sebagai psikopat mengerikan 10 tahun yang lalu; Noh Min Woo.

"Noh-Min-Woo, adalah seorang psikolog yang bekerja pada lembaga pemerintah sebagai ahli terapi bagi para tahanan yang memiliki kelainan jiwa. Tahun-tahun kerjanya sebagai psikolog di sana, bukannya digunakan untuk menyembuhkan para tahanan, tapi malah membuat para tahanan itu menjadi semakin mengerikan. Hal itu ia kerjakan tanpa sepengetahuan pemerintah. Luar biasanya, tanpa sepengetahuan rekan seprofesinya."

"Lalu… apa hubungannya dia dengan ini semua?"

"Apa kamu lupa, dengan sebuah buku hasil tulisan tangannya yang berjudul _'The Death Under Your Hands'_? Hm… itu adalah buku fenomenal di dunia kejiwaan," Ryeowook terlihat memainkan jemari tangannya sendiri. "Buku itu menceritakan tentang datangnya seorang algojo yang dikirim hakim untuk menghakimi ciptaan yang gagal. Di sana, algojo itu harus membunuh ke-13 ciptaan yang gagal dengan cara-cara yang telah ditentukan. Kau… tahu 'kan apa saja yang dilakukan algojo tersebut?"

DEG!

Bulir keringat mulai mencumbui kening Leeteuk. Kerongkongannya kering; tercekat, sementara tangannya gemetar menahan kekagetan yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Tentu ia tahu dengan buku karya Min Woo tersebut. Di sana Min Woo menggambarkan adegan penjagalan sebagai sesuatu yang nikmat dan indah. Mengerikan! Buku itu dapat menghipnotis jiwa yang sehat untuk menjadi seorang psikopat!

"Apa kau ingat?" Ryeowook menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan nakal, sementara lidahnya bermain; menjilati jemarinya yang lentik. "Salah satu adegan dalam buku itu adalah… pengeksekusian ciptaan yang gagal, dengan mematahkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya, SATU-PER-SATU…" seringai mengerikan terpampang di wajah Ryeowook. Sementara jemari tangannya yang kanan mulai meraba jari telunjuk, jari tengah, hingga sampai ke jari manis. "Seperti… ini!"

KRAK!

"JANGAN!"

"Ter-lam-bat~ hehehe…" terlihat jari manis Ryeowook melengkung ke belakang; tak urung kembali ke tempat semula. Rupanya dengan sengaja Ryeowook tengah mematahkan jari manisnya sendiri.

BRAK!

"Siapa kau?" bentak Leeteuk sambil menggebrak meja, matanya menyalang sementara emosinya meluap menandakan ia sudah dalam keadaan marah besar.

"Aku?" Ryeowook menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku…" ia mulai bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku adalah algojo yang dikirim sang hakim untuk mengadili kalian semua!"

BRAAAKKKK!

Tanpa disangka-sangka, seseorang muncul dari arah belakang Leeteuk, lalu menghantam kepala Leeteuk sekeras mungkin dengan sebuah tongkat _baseball_ yang terbuat dari besi. Darah menjalari ke permukaan tanah, sementara tubuh Leeteuk jatuh seketika.

"Hahaha… kerjamu bagus, Rye!" seringai lain menghias wajah sang pelaku pemukulan. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Ryeowook, lalu menjilat darah yang menempel di tongkat _baseball_-nya.

"Tentu, aku tak ingin ada kegagalan lagi kali ini, Nickhun."

**P.M.M**

**In 25****th ****Episode**

"Leeteuk, dalam bahaya."

"Apa?"

"Leeteuk, dalam bahaya," Kibum yang hendak memberikan obat dari Dokter Zhoumi diam sejenak.

"Kau kenapa Sungminie? Ayo minum obatmu," dengan penuh kesabaran Kibum menyerahkan segelas air putih dengan beberapa pil yang bertelut di genggaman tangannya.

PRAK!

Dengan kasar, Sungmin menepis tangan Kibum hingga pil-pil itu berserakan di sekitar mereka. Setelah itu ia kembali memeluk lututnya sambil bergumam dalam gemetarnya.

"Ada apa lagi denganmu?"

SRET!

Secepat kilat Sungmin berdiri dan berlari melewati Kibum keluar kamar.

"SUNGMIN!" tanpa menunggu lagi, Kibum langsung melesat menyusul Sungmin yang berbelok di persimpangan lorong menuju dapur. "Haah… haahh…" Kibum akhirnya merasa lega ketika melihat Sungmin sedang berdiri di balik wastafel. Dengan langkah pelan, Kibum mendekati Sungmin yang tengah berdiri dalam diam. "Kau kenapa sebenarnya, Minnie?"

SRETT…

SRETT…

SRETT…

Dalam sekejap, cuping telinga Kibum menangkap suatu bunyi lain. "Jangan-jangan…" secepat kilat Kibum langsung menarik lengan Sungmin, dan benarlah apa yang ia lihat….

Darah menetes dari lengan kiri Sungmin, sementara tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pisau daging yang ujungnya penuh dengan darah. Kibum, tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata.

"Dia… akan melakukan ini pada Leeteuk. Dia… akan melakukan ini pada Leeteuk!" dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin mengangkat pisau daging itu ke udara untuk ditikamkan pada tangan kirinya yang tengah dipegangi Kibum. Dengan tenaga seperti itu, sudah barang tentu tangannya akan langsung terpotong menjadi dua. "DIA AKAN MELAKUKAN INI PADA LEETEUK!"

"LEE SUUNGMIIN!" dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, Kibum menangkap tangan Sungmin yang hendak memotong tangannya.

"LEPASKAN! DIA AKAN MELAKUKAN INI PADA LEETEUK!"

"KAU KENAPA LEE SUNGMIN?" dengan sekali gerakan, Kibum merebut pisau itu dari Sungmin, dan langsung menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa, ia memerangkap tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Kau kenapa Lee Sungmin?" tanyanya lirih. Dengan segenap kekuatan ia meredam Sungmin yang berontak dan mulai menggila. Miris. Kibum tak pernah menyangka bahwa permainan ini akan membawanya ke dalam peristiwa tragis seperti ini. Peristiwa yang membahayakan nyawa sahabatnya, bahkan nyawa teman-temannya.

Sungmin yang sangat ceria sedari kecil, yang dikenal sangat aktif dan akan berbinar ketika membicarakan uang, yang dengan semangatnya mengumpulkan uang dengan berbagai cara, sekarang telah meredup, menjadi pribadi yang sangat menyedihkan.

Tes!

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata Kibum jatuh, mencumbui pipinya yang pucat.

**Satu jam kemudian…**

"Aku kaget ketika mendapat telepon darimu, untung kau cepat menghubungiku," ungkap Dokter Zhoumi seraya memandang wajah Sungmin dari daun pintu—bersama Kibum. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu?"

"Aku juga… tidak tahu."

"Hm…" Dokter Zhoumi kembali menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin yang telah tertidur karena obat bius. Tangan kirinya sudah diperban secara rapi, dan sudah ditangani sebaik mungkin. "Untung sayatan itu tidak terlalu dalam, beberapa mili lagi akan memotong nadi-nadi yang mengalirkan darah ke jantungnya."

"Iya…" Kibum hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, lalu diam membisu. Keadaan seperti tadi, sungguh dapat mengalutkan hatinya dan menyamarkan pandangannya. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, ketika seseorang yang teramat sangat disayangi mendapatkan musibah seperti itu, kita tidak akan dapat berpikir secara logis karena sudah didahului dengan kepanikan. Tapi untung saja sisi rasionalitas Kibum masih kuat untuk mengambil keputusan dengan menelepon Dokter Zhoumi dan melakukan pertolongan pertama sekaligus.

"Dia sedang beristirahat… sebaiknya kita tak usah mengganggunya dengan pembicaraan kita. Mari, kita beralih ke tempat lain," ajak Dokter Zhoumi seraya menutup pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Ya…"

**P.M.M**

**In 25****th ****Episode**

"Dia berucap seperti itu?" Dokter Zhoumi kembali menenggak gelas kafein keduanya. Lalu menatap Kibum dengan pandangan iba. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, seharusnya peserta yang lain sudah pulang sekarang. Tapi taka da satu pun dari mereka yang tampak. Itu jelas membuat Kibum dan Dokter Zhoumi tambah was-was.

"_Ne_."

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu ya? Seolah ada yang mau menyakiti Leeteuk saja."

DEG!

**Iblis yang bersembunyi di balik punggung malaikat.**

"Sungmin!" tanpa sadar, Kibum berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ada apa Kibum-_Ah_?"

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Secepat kilat, Kibum berlari menuju kamar Sungmin, begitupun Dokter Zhoumi yang turut mengikuti langkah Kibum. "Ada apa Kibum-_Ah_?"

BRAK!

Setibanya di depan kamar Sungmin, Kibum langsung membukanya secara tiba-tiba. Ternyata, benarlah apa dugaannya.

Kamar yang semua ditempati sesosok _namja_ yang tengah tertidur lelap, kini hanya berisi kamar kosong tanpa penghuni. Sungmin sepertinya memang telah melarikan diri dari kamarnya, meninggalkan jendela yang terbuka, dan embusan angina yang memainkan gorden di sore hari.

**P.M.M**

**In 25****th ****Episode**

"Haah… haahh… haahh…" suara desahan napas putus-putus terdengar ketika lelaki itu berlari sekuat tenaga di tengah lembayung senja yang menghantarkan mega kembali ke peraduannya.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Diantara kakinya tersaput noda tanah dan beberapa luka goresan mengingat ia berlari dengan bertelanjang kaki. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, seolah berpacu dengan embusan angin. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, seolah mengejar sesuatu. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, seolah tidak akan ada lagi hari esok.

"Haah… aku… harus ingat—urutannya!" peluh mulai membasahi kemeja putihnya sementara kedua alisnya masih beradu saling sahut menyahut menimpali gentingnya keadaan. "Siapa yang akan… menjadi, korban pertama? Siapa?"

To be continued…

Hahaha… maaf rada dark gini ;) ada sedikit bumbu thriller juga LOL~

Nah, otokhe?


	26. Crazy Situation

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Warning OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**PMM in 26th Episode Totally Reserved****  
**

* * *

**Part sebelumnya… **

"Haah… haahh… haahh…" suara desahan napas putus-putus terdengar ketika lelaki itu berlari sekuat tenaga di tengah lembayung senja yang menghantarkan mega kembali ke peraduannya.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Diantara kakinya tersaput noda tanah dan beberapa luka goresan mengingat ia berlari dengan bertelanjang kaki. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, seolah berpacu dengan embusan angin. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, seolah mengejar sesuatu. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, seolah tidak akan ada lagi hari esok.

"Haah… aku… harus ingat—urutannya!" peluh mulai membasahi kemeja putihnya sementara kedua alisnya masih beradu saling sahut menyahut menimpali gentingnya keadaan. "Siapa yang akan… menjadi, korban pertama? Siapa?"

* * *

**PMM**

**In 26th Episode**

* * *

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Di sisi sekolah yang lengang, di sebuah taman yang dilimpahi temaran sore, dua orang dengan tampang serius berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Namun salah satu dari mereka tampak berimprovisasi, guna mengentaskan rasa penasaran yang menerpanya.

"Aku masih belum mengerti maksud dari semua ini," tampak Nickhun mengacak-acak rambutnya pertanda ia tengah bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan lelaki di sebelahnya. "Kenapa kau tak langsung membunuh Leeteuk? Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak boleh…" Ryeowook yang berjalan di sisinya bergumam pelan. "Tidak boleh… tidak boleh menyalahi aturan. Aku harus mengikuti urutan. Kalau tidak, dia bisa marah."

"Haaahh… merepotkan saja! Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka tidak dibunuh berdasarkan urutan?"

SRAK!

Nickhun dengan kesal menendang sebuah kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu…" Ryeowook tampak berpikir serius, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil yang penuh dengan cairan kental berwarna merah. "Untuk saat ini, aku hanya diminta melakukan hal ini, lalu mengambil sample darah yang berada di dalam tubuh ke-13 orang itu."

"Weird timpal Nickhun sekenanya.

"UGH!"

"Rye, kau kenapa?" Nickhun yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Ryeowook, segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar pekikan tertahan dari mulut Ryeowook. "Apa dia muncul lagi?"

"Ugh, ini!" Ryeowook menyodorkan botol berisi darah Leeteuk itu kepada Nickhun dengan tangan yang masih memegangi dadanya. "Cepat bawa ini dan pergi, sebelum dia muncul dan menyadari keberadaanmu!"

"Baik!" Nickhun segera mengambil botol itu lalu berjalan mundur sambil terus memandangi Ryeowook yang tengah menghadapi rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

"UGGHHH!"

BRAAAKKK!

Serangan itu berakhir dengan Ryeowook yang jatuh berdebum ke tanah. Nickhun yang sudah terbiasa dengan reaksi Ryeowook itu segera bersembunyi di balik dinding, tapi masih dengan tatapan mengawasi Ryeowook.

"Ughhh…" Ryeowook terlihat bangkit kembali dari jatuhnya sambil tetap memegangi dada dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku… pingsan lagi?" Ryeowook yang menyangka kelainannya ini akibat penyakit jantung hanya bisa pasrah ketika sadar dirinya siuman di suatu tempat tak dikenal.

"Aww!" ia berteriak kecil ketika dirasa bagian tangan kirinya berdenyut penuh rasa sakit. "Ja-jariku… kenapa, dengan jariku? Sss… sakit…."

* * *

**PMM**

**In 26th Episode**

* * *

"Arrgghhh!" seorang namja yang tengah berlari menembus angin tanpa helaian sepatu untuk menutupi tapak kakinya kini meraung tak karuan. Tangannya dengan kuat menjambak rambutnya sendiri, rahangnya mengeras seiring teriakan yang keluar. Lalu… ketika seluruh tenaganya habis karena frustasi atas penistaan diri yang tak mengingat potongan puzzle penting, ia tersuruk di sisi trotoar yang telah basah.

"Aku… tak bisa mengingatnya," raut mukanya penuh penyesalan, sementara rasa sakit hati menyesap sampai ke ulu hati. "Kenapa… aku tak bisa mengingat urutannya? Urutan yang telah ia beritahukan padaku. KENAPA?"

SRAK!

Di tengah senja yang mulai memekik ingar karena raungan malam yang sudah memanggilnya dalam proses kontinuitas, sebuah lengan datang menyongsong tubuh ringkih lelaki itu, hingga menyedot perhatian si lelaki putus asa untuk menatapnya serius.

"Haahh… haahhh… Sungminie, kau… mau kemana?" Kibum—nama lelaki yang sekarang tengah berdiri di depannya dengan wajah kemerahan akibat kehabisan napas, mencengkram erat lengan Sungmin seolah berkata bahwa ia tak akan melepaskan lelaki pencinta uang itu.

"Kibum…" ia berbisik parau. Kerongkongannya tercekik oleh diafragma kasat mata yang mengokangnya ke samudera pengakuan diri.

"Apa Sungminie?"

"Kita semua dalam bahaya," ia berujar param. "Kita tak bisa melarikan diri."

"Melarikan diri dari siapa?"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, sementara mimik mukanya kalap; seolah meradiasikan ketakutan terhadap emblem takdir yang mulai berujar pada penistaan kehidupan. "Melarikan diri dari mereka."

Kibum terlihat menggertakkan giginya. "Akh! Masa bodoh! Hanya dengan menemukan penyelenggara itu kita semua akan mendapatkan jawaban 'kan?" Kibum memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan serius. "Aku tak peduli harus berbuat apa, yang kutahu, aku harus berhasil menangkap ekor si penyelenggara, demi menuntaskan misteri di balik kompetisi ini!"

* * *

**PMM**

**In 26th Episode**

* * *

"Shindong-ah, kau sedang apa?" tanya Yesung sepulang dari pekerjaannya. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat Shindong tengah sibuk berkutat di depan laptop.

"E-eh, Yesung-ah, a-aku kira… di rumah ini tidak ada siapa-siapa," jawab Shindong gugup, ia segera menutup laptopnya, lalu tersenyum kaku.

"Hm," Yesung melepas syalnya, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruang tamu. "Memangnya tak ada siapa-siapa ya? Bukannya di sini ada Sungmin?"

"Tadi sih ada Dokter Zhoumi, tapi karena ada urusan, Dokter Zhoumi lekas pergi. Kalau Sungmin… dari tadi aku tak melihatnya. Tak ada siapapun di sini."

"Hm… aneh. Setidaknya Miss Lau selalu stand by. Hyukie-ya juga tidak ada?" Shindong menggeleng. "Hankyung dan Kangin kemana? Donghae juga. Apa mereka tidak mengabarimu?"

Shindong terlihat menggaruk tengkuknya. "Donghae sedang kencan, Hankyung dan Kangin… tidak tahu pergi kemana."

"Oh…" Yesung mengangguk mengerti. Lalu kemudian, ekor matanya kembali menangkap laptop yang berada dalam pangkuan Shindong. "Tadi kau sedang apa?"

"Huh?"

"Tadi," ia menunjuk laptop Shindong dengan jari telunjuknya. "Terlihat serius sekali, sedang apa?"

"E-eh? Be-benarkah?" Yesung kembali mengangguk. "Itu…."

"Apa sedang mengerjakan tugas?"

"Eh?"

"Iya, apa sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah, atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Iya!" Shindong tersenyum lebar. "Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah!"

"Hm…" Yesung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau boleh aku tahu… tugas apa?"

"E-eh?"

"Kita 'kan sekelas Shindong-ah. Yang kutahu, tidak ada tugas untuk hari ini. Apa kau sedang mengigau?"

"Eh? Maksudku, bukan tugas sekolah, tapi tugas yang berhubungan dengan kerjaan…" Shindong terlihat memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Begitu?" Yesung berusaha mengamati ekspresi Shindong, sampai akhirnya ia melemparkan sebuah senyuman, lalu beranjak menuju dapur. "Aku haus, mau mengambil minum dulu."

"Ya," setelah memastikan Yesung pergi dari ruang itu, Shindong membuka kembali lagi laptop-nya, lalu mengembuskan napas panjang. "Untung tidak ketahuan."

* * *

**PMM**

**In 26th Episode**

* * *

Kepala sekolah menyisihkan dua buah ruangan untuk sarana bersaing dua murid cemerlangnya. Ia memberikan ruang di sebelah ruang klub penelitian mengingat murid cemerlangnya memerlukan keleluasaan waktu dan ketenangan untuk bersaing. Lalu ruangan satu lagi, ruangan yang digunakan oleh Leeteuk sebagai area kerjanya terletak di antara klub membaca, dimana anggota klub itu tak lebih dari enam orang, hingga tak perlu dikhawatirkan akan membuat suara-suara bising atau mengganggu ketenangan murid cemerlangnya.

Ruangan itu tak lebih besar dari kamar yang di tempati Miss Lau di persinggahan kompetisi, ruangan itu hanya menyediakan sebuah meja lengkap beserta kursi—untuk dua tamu dan untuk dirinya sendiri, sementara itu sebuah komputer jinjing melengkapi fasilitas di ruangan itu. Di sisi kanannya tersemat jendela berbingkai kayu yang dicat putih, sedangkan di depannya terdapat dua buah lemari yang menyimpan berkas-berkas pinjaman dari perpustakaan atau bank arsip sekolah. Terkadang berkas-berkas itu harus ia bagi hak kepeminjamannya dengan sang saingan, yang tak lain adalah Nickhun.

Kondisi ruangan itu hampir sama seperti biasanya, namun percikan darah yang jelas tak sedikit tercecer di mana-mana. Sebuah tubuh tergolek tak sadarkan diri di sana, sementara darah merembes menodai helaian berkas yang tergeletak di lantai.

DRAP!

DRAP!

Sebuah suara tapak kaki kini jelas terdengar di ruangan yang senantiasa sepi itu. Suaranya tiba-tiba terhenti, menandakan bahwa si pemilik langkah sedang terkejut dengan keadaan di ruangan itu. Buru-buru ia mengamit lengan Leeteuk di antara bahunya, sementara tubuh kurus itu ia papah dengan merangkulkan lengan ke pinggangnya. "Gawat, mereka sudah mulai bergerak rupanya."

* * *

**PMM**

**In 26th Episode**

* * *

"Uhhh ruangan yang mayoritas dipenuhi benda berwarna putih itu menyambut kedatangan kedua atensi yang baru saja fokus. Bau khas obat-obatan dan cairal pensteril melesak masuk mengasaki lubang hindung yang lindap akan bau.

Si pemilik atensi menawan itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya ia mengenali seseorang yang sedang duduk di depannya kini. "Dokter Zhoumi?"

"Ya, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Dokter Zhoumi tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, diambilnya beberapa peralatan pengecek kondisi tubuh dari tas peralatannya.

"Pusing, dan… sakit."

"Jelas saja, kau dibawa kemari dalam keadaan yang parah seperti itu."

Perlahan, ingatannya berusaha berlayar, menyelami kejadian yang menimpanya barusan. Namun… kandas. Tak sepotong ingatan pun yang membentang bagai ngarai di hulu sungai. Ia… tak ingat apa-apa.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini? Dan… akh!" ia memegangi kepalanya yang dirasa pusing dan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Santai saja…" Dokter Zhoumi menepuk pelan bahu Leeteuk. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu siapa yang membawamu kemari, sekembalinya aku dari asrama kalian, aku tiba-tiba menemukan sosokmu yang sudah tergeletak di depan pintu ruang UKS," manik Leeteuk menerawang; berusaha meraba ingatan yang mungkin bisa digapai. "Tolong singsingkan lengan kemejamu, aku akan memeriksa tekanan darahmu. Melihat kau kehilangan banyak darah, kita harus melakukan banyak usaha untuk mengembalikan stamina tubuhmu," dengan sigap Dokter Zhoumi melakukan pekerjaannya, namun tak lama alis matanya saling bertaut; mendeteksi adanya keanehan dari tubuh Leeteuk.

"Ada apa Dokter Zhoumi?"

"Ini…" ia menatap lengan Leeteuk yang memerlihatkan tonjolan otot-otot halusnya dengan raut muka curiga. "Leeteuk-ah, baru-baru ini, apa kau melakukan pengobatan karena sakit?"

"Apa? Tidak, aku sehat."

"Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi… apa kau mengkonsumsi obat-obat terlarang, yang disuntikkan pada tubuhmu?"

"Anda ini bicara apa? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya!"

"Lalu…" Dokter Zhoumi tampak menelan ludahnya, walau tak mungkin selancar itu karena himpitan besar yang menyebabkan kerongkongannya tercekat. "Kenapa di lenganmu ada bekas suntikan?"

"Apa?"

* * *

**PMM**

**In 26th Episode**

* * *

"Kita mau kemana, Kibumie?" dengan tertatih Sungmin berjalan pelan dibantu Kibum yang menopang tubuh lemahnya.

"Kembali ke asrama."

"Asrama?" Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kenapa tidak disebut rumah? Padahal di sana menyenangkan, di sana juga ada keluarga kita. Kenapa di sebut asrama Kibumie? Kenapa disebut asrama dan tidak disebut rumah?" dengan tatapan polos menerawang, Sungmin mengutarakan pendapatnya. Entahlah, mungkin Sungmin masih belum sadar saat ini, mungkin jiwa lamanya masih tertawan di suatu tempat. Mungkin. Kalau begitu… siapa yang sekarang bersama Kibum? Apakah dia bukan Sungmin? Tidak, dia adalah Sungmin. Sungmin yang berkata dengan polosnya. Sungmin yang memandang dunia sebagai kanvas putih yang perlu diberi warna.

"Di sana bukan rumah kita," Kibum menjawab dengan lidah tercekat. Walau pedih, inilah kenyataannya. Ini harus disampaikan. Tidak semua orang di rumah itu adalah teman. Tidak semua….

"Bukan?" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kibum. "Lalu… rumah kita dimana Kibumie? Di mana?"

Kibum sedikit tertunduk.

Rumah… ia tahu persis Sungmin sangat merindukan suatu tempat yang dapat dipanggilnya rumah. Bukan hanya karena tempat, tapi juga orang-orang yang menyambut dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar atas kedatangan kita.

Karena sebuah insiden di masa lalu, Sungmin jadi tidak bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Selama tiga tahun, dari kelas dua SMP, Sungmin sudah tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen sederhana di kawasan pertokoan Minjong.

Sebenarnya, bukan karena insiden masa lalu Sungmin kehilangan rumahnya. Ia hanya kehilangan sebuah bangunan yang ia panggil rumah. Sedangkan esensi dari rumah itu sendiri sudah lama hilang, ketika ibunya juga menghilang. Menghilang meninggalkan anak sematawayangnya sendiri mengarungi arus kehidupan yang tak jarang menyeretnya ke jurang penderitaan.

"Saat ini kita belum bisa pulang ke rumah, Sungminie."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" ia memadang Sungmin dengan pandangan iba. "Itu karena—"

"Cepat! Minggir!"

"Menyingkir dari jalan!"

Hiruk-pikuk keramaian di sebuah gedung perkotaan itu menarik perhatian Kibum dan Sungmin. Tak lama, sesosok tubuh dibawa keluar menembus keramaian. Orang itu sepertinya tengah kehilangan kesadaran, terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang memerlukan orang lain untuk dibawa ke mobil ambulance.

Tak lama, seraut wajah seorang wanita yang masih mengenakan baju bernuansa musim semi keluar dari gedung, menyertai seseorang yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Mimik mukanya sangat kontras dengan riasan wajah dan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Matanya sembab, sedangkan air mata tak hentinya keluar dari sepasang manik indah itu.

Kibum memfokuskan pandangan.

Entahlah, dari perawakan tubuh si wanita, dan dari wajah si wanita, Kibum sepertinya mengenali sosok itu. Dengan cepat ia berlari menyongsong keramaian yang membendung dan menyamarkan pandangan. "Kau," ia berlari setengah terengah ke arah wanita itu sambil mengais Sungmin yang bersandar di bahunya.

"E?" wanita itu terbelalak kaget ketika melihat Kibum sampai di depannya. "Oppaaa!" tanpa ancang-ancang ia berlari menerjang Kibum untuk melabuhkan segala kekagetannya. Dan sekali lagi, tangis itu meledak dalam pelukan Kibum. Kibum yang tak mengerti duduk persoalannya hanya bisa menahan tubuh Sungmin di oleh tangan kirinya, dan ekspresi kesedihan wanita itu oleh tangan kanannya.

"Ada apa?" Kibum mawas diri. Dia seolah tahu apa yang dibisikkan takdir di telinganya. Namun dengan segala kemungkinan yang ia timbulkan ke permukaan, membuatnya beranggapan lain dan melihat segudang kemungkinan. "Ada apa?"

"Chulie Oppa…" ia berusaha menyampaikan kenyataan di tengah isak tangis yang menderanya.

"Kenapa dengan Heechul?" Kibum bersiaga, dicengkramnya kuat tangan wanita yang menangis di depannya.

"Chulie Oppa… hiks! Saat pengumuman peserta yang lolos ke babak selanjutnya, panitia memanggil Chulie Oppa ke depan podium. Tapi kemudian… kemudian..."

"Kemudian apa?"

"Kemudian lampu gantung di tengah ruangan menimpa kepalanya!" tak sanggup menahan perasaannya, wanita itu—yang tak lain adalah Aram menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada Kibum.

"Ap-a?"

**To be Continued**

* * *

**AN :  
**

Saya meng-copy isi part 26 ini dari note FB di warnet. Maaf ga ada waktu buat nge-italic atau bolding. Maaf ya

tapi semoga masih bisa dinikmati.

**At Last...  
**

**Silahkan di-review^**


	27. The Old Man

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**PMM in 27****th**** Episode ****Totally Reserved**

* * *

_**Part sebelumnya…**_

**PMM**

**In 26****th**** Episode**

"Uhhh~" ruangan yang mayoritas dipenuhi benda berwarna putih itu menyambut kedatangan kedua atensi yang baru saja fokus. Bau khas obat-obatan dan cairal pensteril melesak masuk mengasaki lubang hindung yang lindap akan bau.

Si pemilik atensi menawan itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya ia mengenali seseorang yang sedang duduk di depannya kini. "Dokter Zhoumi?"

"Ya, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Dokter Zhoumi tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, diambilnya beberapa peralatan pengecek kondisi tubuh dari tas peralatannya.

"Pusing, dan… sakit."

"Jelas saja, kau dibawa kemari dalam keadaan yang parah seperti itu."

Perlahan, ingatannya berusaha berlayar, menyelami kejadian yang menimpanya barusan. Namun… kandas. Tak sepotong ingatan pun yang membentang bagai ngarai di hulu sungai. Ia… tak ingat apa-apa.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini? Dan… akh!" ia memegangi kepalanya yang dirasa pusing dan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Santai saja…" Dokter Zhoumi menepuk pelan bahu Leeteuk. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu siapa yang membawamu kemari, sekembalinya aku dari asrama kalian, aku tiba-tiba menemukan sosokmu yang sudah tergeletak di depan pintu ruang UKS," manik Leeteuk menerawang; berusaha meraba ingatan yang mungkin bisa digapai. "Tolong singsingkan lengan kemejamu, aku akan memeriksa tekanan darahmu. Melihat kau kehilangan banyak darah, kita harus melakukan banyak usaha untuk mengembalikan stamina tubuhmu," dengan sigap Dokter Zhoumi melakukan pekerjaannya, namun tak lama alis matanya saling bertaut; mendeteksi adanya keanehan dari tubuh Leeteuk.

"Ada apa Dokter Zhoumi?"

"Ini…" ia menatap lengan Leeteuk yang memerlihatkan tonjolan otot-otot halusnya dengan raut muka curiga. "Leeteuk-_ah_, baru-baru ini, apa kau melakukan pengobatan karena sakit?"

"Apa? Tidak, aku sehat."

"Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi… apa kau mengkonsumsi obat-obat terlarang, yang disuntikkan pada tubuhmu?"

"Anda ini bicara apa? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya!"

"Lalu…" Dokter Zhoumi tampak menelan ludahnya, walau tak mungkin selancar itu karena himpitan besar yang menyebabkan kerongkongannya tercekat. "Kenapa di lenganmu ada bekas suntikan?"

"Apa?"

* * *

**PMM**

**In 26****th**** Episode**

"Kita mau kemana, Kibum_ie_?" dengan tertatih Sungmin berjalan pelan dibantu Kibum yang menopang tubuh lemahnya.

"Kembali ke asrama."

"Asrama?" Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kenapa tidak disebut rumah? Padahal di sana menyenangkan, di sana juga ada keluarga kita. Kenapa di sebut asrama Kibum_ie_? Kenapa disebut asrama dan tidak disebut rumah?" dengan tatapan polos menerawang, Sungmin mengutarakan pendapatnya. Entahlah, mungkin Sungmin masih belum sadar saat ini, mungkin jiwa lamanya masih tertawan di suatu tempat. Mungkin. Kalau begitu… siapa yang sekarang bersama Kibum? Apakah dia bukan Sungmin? Tidak, dia adalah Sungmin. Sungmin yang berkata dengan polosnya. Sungmin yang memandang dunia sebagai kanvas putih yang perlu diberi warna.

"Di sana bukan rumah kita," Kibum menjawab dengan lidah tercekat. Walau pedih, inilah kenyataannya. Ini harus disampaikan. Tidak semua orang di rumah itu adalah teman. Tidak semua….

"Bukan?" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kibum. "Lalu… rumah kita dimana Kibum_ie_? Di mana?"

Kibum sedikit tertunduk.

Rumah… ia tahu persis Sungmin sangat merindukan suatu tempat yang dapat dipanggilnya rumah. Bukan hanya karena tempat, tapi juga orang-orang yang menyambut dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar atas kedatangan kita.

Karena sebuah insiden di masa lalu, Sungmin jadi tidak bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Selama tiga tahun, dari kelas dua SMP, Sungmin sudah tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen sederhana di kawasan pertokoan Minjong.

Sebenarnya, bukan karena insiden masa lalu Sungmin kehilangan rumahnya. Ia hanya kehilangan sebuah bangunan yang ia panggil rumah. Sedangkan esensi dari rumah itu sendiri sudah lama hilang, ketika ibunya juga menghilang. Menghilang meninggalkan anak sematawayangnya sendiri mengarungi arus kehidupan yang tak jarang menyeretnya ke jurang penderitaan.

"Saat ini kita belum bisa pulang ke rumah, Sungmin_ie_."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" ia memadang Sungmin dengan pandangan iba. "Itu karena—"

"Cepat! Minggir!"

"Menyingkir dari jalan!"

Hiruk-pikuk keramaian di sebuah gedung perkotaan itu menarik perhatian Kibum dan Sungmin. Tak lama, sesosok tubuh dibawa keluar menembus keramaian. Orang itu sepertinya tengah kehilangan kesadaran, terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang memerlukan orang lain untuk dibawa ke mobil _ambulance_.

Tak lama, seraut wajah seorang wanita yang masih mengenakan baju bernuansa musim semi keluar dari gedung, menyertai seseorang yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Mimik mukanya sangat kontras dengan riasan wajah dan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Matanya sembab, sedangkan air mata tak hentinya keluar dari sepasang manik indah itu.

Kibum memfokuskan pandangan.

Entahlah, dari perawakan tubuh si wanita, dan dari wajah si wanita, Kibum sepertinya mengenali sosok itu. Dengan cepat ia berlari menyongsong keramaian yang membendung dan menyamarkan pandangan. "Kau," ia berlari setengah terengah ke arah wanita itu sambil mengais Sungmin yang bersandar di bahunya.

"E?" wanita itu terbelalak kaget ketika melihat Kibum sampai di depannya. "_Oppaaa_!" tanpa ancang-ancang ia berlari menerjang Kibum untuk melabuhkan segala kekagetannya. Dan sekali lagi, tangis itu meledak dalam pelukan Kibum. Kibum yang tak mengerti duduk persoalannya hanya bisa menahan tubuh Sungmin di oleh tangan kirinya, dan ekspresi kesedihan wanita itu oleh tangan kanannya.

"Ada apa?" Kibum mawas diri. Dia seolah tahu apa yang dibisikkan takdir di telinganya. Namun dengan segala kemungkinan yang ia timbulkan ke permukaan, membuatnya beranggapan lain dan melihat segudang kemungkinan. "Ada apa?"

"Chul_ie Oppa_…" ia berusaha menyampaikan kenyataan di tengah isak tangis yang menderanya.

"Kenapa dengan Heechul?" Kibum bersiaga, dicengkramnya kuat tangan wanita yang menangis di depannya.

"Chul_ie_ _Oppa_… hiks! Saat pengumuman peserta yang lolos ke babak selanjutnya, panitia memanggil Chul_ie Oppa_ ke depan podium. Tapi kemudian… kemudian..."

"Kemudian apa?"

"Kemudian lampu gantung di tengah ruangan menimpa kepalanya!" tak sanggup menahan perasaannya, wanita itu—yang tak lain adalah Aram menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada Kibum.

"Ap-a?"

* * *

**PMM**

**In 27****th**** Episode**

Drrrttt…

Drrrrtt….

"_Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_ terdengar selentingan suara penuh curiga dan was-was tatkala lelaki berwajah lesu itu mengangkat ponsel yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Ya, memangnya ada apa?" Leeteuk, yang kini menggenggam ponsel di tangan kirinya menerawang jauh pada peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini.

"_Sungmin berkelakuan aneh dan Heechul kecelakaan, akan buruk jika ada orang lain yang terluka lagi,"_ Leeteuk mendengus mendengar perkataan Kibum, ia ingin mengingkari bahwa ia juga termasuk orang yang telah terluka.

"Tunggu sebentar, apa maksudmu Heechul kecelakaan? Bukankah dia sedang mengikuti kompetisi _design_?"

"_Ya, dan hal yang tak terduga malah terjadi, ia tertimpa lampu gantung di podium."_

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaannya?"

"_Untung lukanya tidak terlalu parah, hanya beberapa jahitan di pelipisnya dan beberapa lagi di kepalanya. Kami akan pulang sebentar lagi. Apa semua sudah berkumpul di asrama?"_

"Ya, mengingat sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam, semuanya sudah pulang kemari, kecuali kalian bertiga."

"_Baiklah,"_ setelah mengetahui bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, Kibum segera menyudahi pembicaraannya dan berjalan menuju meja resepsionis rumah sakit.

BUUKKK!

"Ah, maaf," seorang lelaki tinggi kurus memakai kacamata minus berbingkai hitam tak sengaja menabrak Kibum dalam perjalanannya yang terburu-buru, hingga tak sengaja menumpahkan kopi dari gelas kertas yang dipegangnya. "Maaf, sungguh maaf, saya baru mendapat pemberitahuan bahwa istri saya sedang melahirkan di rumah sakit ini. Anda tahu? Ini merupakan saat yang sangat penting untuk seorang ayah," lelaki itu berceloteh dengan gugupnya, sementara tangan kirinya yang tengah memegang minuman gemetar atas proyeksi perasaannya. Lalu tak lama… manik di balik kacamata tebal itu tertawan oleh gelas kertas Kibum yang sekarang telah kosong separunya, karena tabrakan tadi.

"_Aighooo_… maafkan saya, saya malah menumpahkan minuman Anda," ia beringsut mendekati Kibum walau Kibum sudah berkata tak apa. "Ah, iya!" bagai menemukan sebuah lentera di dalam kegelapan, manik hitam lelaki itu berpendar penuh semangat. "Ini, ambil minumanku sebagai penggantinya, aku tidak boleh terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi kafein lagi," ia memperlihatkan sederet gigi-gigi kuning yang diindikasikan akibat kelebihan meminum kopi atau yang sejenisnya.

"Tidak perlu, Pak," tolak Kibum sopan.

"Sudahlah, jangan menolak. Ini sama sekali belum kusentuh. Aku harus lekas menemui istriku dan menemaninya!" tanpa aba-aba lagi lelaki itu langsung menyodorkan minumannya kepada Kibum dan melesat pergi melewati lorong rumah sakit menuju sang istri yang telah menunggunya.

"Hhhh…" Kibum hanya bisa menarik napas, lalu kembali meneruskan perjalanannya menuju resepsionis. "Saya ingin membayar biaya pengobatan Kim Heechul," tukasnya tenang kepada petugas wanita yang sigap itu.

"Baik, semuanya 250.000 won Tuan," Kibum menenggak minuman pemberian lelaki itu, lalu mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya. "Bisa pakai ATM?"

"Bisa, silahkan," resepsionis itu menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya.

* * *

**PMM**

**In 27****th**** Episode**

Lelaki berambut cokelat lembut itu tampak memandang dinding yang sesekali dilalui orang dengan mata setengah terkatup. Kedua lengannya ia sidekapkan di depan dada walau kepalanya mengantuk udara berkali-kali.

TEP…

Sebuah tepukan lembut membuyarkan kondisi setengah sadarnya. "Sungmin_ie_," panggil suara itu pelan.

"Hm?" Sungmin berusaha terjaga dengan kelopak mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap nakal.

Sreeett…

Lelaki berjanggut putih itu mengambil tempat sepetak di sisi Sungmin. "Sudah lama sekali ya…" ia mengelus-elus jenggot putihnya perlahan, sementara di balik jenggot dan kumisnya yang lebat ia menyungginggkan senyum haru. "Di antara semuanya, kau yang paling menderita."

"Hm?" Sungmin menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lelaki tua itu, namun hanya tanda tanya yang menggantung di kepalanya.

"Kau tak ingat aku?" Sungmin menggeleng perlahan. "Hahaha… bagaimana kau bisa ingat, sudah 17 tahun kita tidak bertemu," Sungmin semakin mengerutkan alisnya. "Maaf ya, kau yang paling menderita. Mereka memang kejam, memiliki niat jahat terhadap kalian," lelaki itu berhenti sejenak, lalu memandang Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Dengar anakku," ia mengelus kepala Sungmin perlahan. "Ayah tak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi kepada kalian semua," ia meretas senyum ikhlas di bibirnya. "Kau percaya pada ayah 'kan?" walau Sungmin tak paham pada apa yang dimaksudkan lelaki itu, tapi naluri menuntunnya untuk mengangguk; menanggapi pertanyaan lelaki itu.

"Anak baik…" ia tersenyum puas. "Kakakmu akan segera kembali…" ia menyodorkan sebuah gelas yang masih mengepulkan asap putih transparan. "Minumlah, kau bisa mati kedinginan."

Tanpa prasangka apapun, Sungmin menyodorkan lengannya lalu menerima gelas hangat yang diberikan Pak Tua itu. Dengan lahap ia menenggaknya tanpa rasa ragu, hingga tak menyisakan satu tetes pun. Lalu, tak berapa lama kemudian….

BRUKKK!

Kepala Sungmin terkulai pada sisi kursi yang didudukinya. Lelaki yang berada di sebelahnya mulai beranjak memasuki pintu yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin. "Sekarang giliran Heechul."

Kriieeettt…

Suara pintu terdengar ketika dibuka dan ditutup kembali. Seseorang tengah tertidur lelap di ruangan itu dengan perban yang melilit kepalanya. Lelaki tua itu mengusap perban kepala Heechul, lalu mengecupnya perlahan. "Maafkan aku anakku, telah membiarkan ini semua terjadi padamu," raut mukanya terlihat prihatin.

Tak lama, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari saku jasnya, lalu membuka kotak kecil itu tanpa ragu. "Tahan ini, anakku," ternyata yang berada di dalam kotak itu adalah sebuah suntikan dengan cairan bening di dalamnya. Ia menyuntikkannya secara perlahan hingga menembus kulit Heechul.

* * *

**PMM**

**In 27****th**** Episode**

"Kenapa Leeteuk-_ssi_ bisa terluka seperti itu?" Ryeowook bertanya khawatir.

"Tak ada satu pun yang tahu, bahkan Leeteuk yang mengalaminya saja tidak ingat," Donghae menatap pintu kamar Leeteuk dari jauh.

"Kamu ini bicara apa Wook_ie-ya_, kau sendiri juga terluka secara tiba-tiba 'kan?" tunjuk Kangin pada jari Ryeowook yang dibalut perban.

"Ah, ini…" Ryeowook memandangi jarinya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aneh, sungguh aneh. Sesuatu terjadi di sekitar kita, tapi kita tidak tahu itu apa," ucap Eunhyuk dengan gaya sok serius, yang langsung mendapat cibiran dan timpukkan bantal dari Donghae.

Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Hankyung berdiam diri, tengah sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Nickhun, orang itu…" Siwon kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Apakah kalian tidak merasa bahwa orang itu berbahaya?"

"Hm? Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu Siwon?" Kangin bertanya tak mengerti.

"Au belum bertemu Nickhun, jadi tidak tahu bagaimana orangnya," sambung Yesung.

"Ya, aku juga sama," Donghae dan Eunhyuk menyahut bersamaan.

"Tapi dari yang kudengar… dia adalah saingan Leeteuk dalam memperebutkan kursi ketua OSIS ya?"

"Ya."

"Mungkin karena itu dia berbahaya," duga Kangin penuh curiga.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu," sanggah Siwon.

"Lalu?"

"Ada sesuatu…" topik yang dimulai Siwon rupanya tengah menyedot perhatian Kyuhyun hingga ia menghentikan permainannya barang sejenak.

"Minuman dan cemilan datang!" _Miss_ Lau tiba-tiba datang dari dapur membawa satu nampan besar penuh dengan minuman dan makanan. "Teh hangat untuk relaksasi di suasana yang tegang ini," ia berjongkok, lalu menata makanan dan minuman itu di meja tempat biasa penghuni itu berkumpul.

"_Gomawo, Miss Lau_," singgung Ryeowook dengan senyuman dari _angel face_-nya.

"Sama-sama, ayo, dimakan," semua menurut, satu per satu mereka mengambil minuman dan minuman yang tersaji. Tak terkecuali _Miss_ Lau, ia pun ikut menyantap hidangan yang telah ia sajikan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Leeteuk-_ssi_ sekarang?" tanya Hankyung di sela kunyahan dan tenggakkannya yang kedua. Memangdang Miss Lau tanpa berkedip karena mengharapkan jawaban yang dapat melegakan hatinya.

"Keadaannya semakin membaik, barusan aku mengantarkan teh dan bubur ke kamarnya."

"Hhh… syukurlah," semua turut bersyukur dalam hati walau tak mengekspresikannya lewat ucapan atau tindakan.

"Hm… _Miss_ Lau, kali ini teh buatanmu lain dari biasanya."

"Eh, benarkah Wook_ie-ya_? Lalu, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Rasanya?" Ryeowook tersenyum penuh maksud.

"RASANYA ENAK SEKALI!" Shindong menyabotase sehingga muncul bludakkan tawa malam itu.

"Hahahahaha…."

**15 menit kemudian…**

Suasana riuh itu sekarang tergantikan oleh sepinya malam, oleh embusan pedestrian, oleh lenggokkan daun yang saling bergesekkan, dan oleh suara _game_ dari PSP Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berontak karena kekalahan.

Mereka semua sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Termasuk _Miss_ Lau.

Tidak, tidak, sebenarnya mereka semua hanya terlelap dalam mimpi.

Tidur.

Ya, mereka semua tertidur secara serentak.

"Kerjamu bagus, Thunder."

Seorang lelaki muda menunduk mematuhi pujian dari lelaki berjenggot putih di sampingnya. "Obat yang kau masukkan ke dalam minuman mereka akan membuat mereka kehilangan kesadaran, dan juga menghapus ingatan mereka selama satu hari ini."

"…" pria bermata tajam di sisinya hanya diam tak berucap. Berdiri patuh mengawal dan melaksanakan setiap perintah yang dikehendaki Tuannya, tanpa pernah bertanya….

"Fuuhhhh~" asap putih mengepul dari pipa yang dihisapnya, sementara kedua atensinya tengadah menatap bangunan megah yang berada di depannya. Yang disebut asrama oleh Kibum, dan yang disebut rumah oleh Sungmin.

Drrrttt….

Getaran ponsel menginterupsi ketenangan malam itu. Thunder dengan sigap mengangkat panggilan yang ditujukan untukknya. "_Ye_, _ye_, kalian bisa mengantarkannya sekarang."

Cklek!

Setelah perintah singkat itu, Thunder kembali melipat ponselnya lalu memandang junjungannya dengan tatapan serius. "Kibum-_ssi_, Sungmin-_ssi_, dan Heechul-_ssi_ sedang berada dalam perjalanan kemari sekarang."

"Hmmm… ya," ia kembali menyesap tembakau dari pipanya. Kali ini isapan yang dalam, yang membawa ingatannya kembali berlayar pada 17 tahun yang lalu, ketika 13 bayi berkumpul dalam ruang inkubator yang sama.

"Penyelenggara kompetisi ini, adalah orang pertama yang sadar akan peristiwa memilukan 17 tahun yang lalu…" Thunder diam tak bergeming. Kemudian lelaki tua itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah ruang _game_, tempat mereka semua terlelap. "Masih terlalu awal bagi kalian mengetahui kenyataan yang ada. Masih ada waktu… bersabarlah. Bersenang-senanglah anakku, nikmati hidup kalian sekarang. Sebagai gantinya… akan kutebus kesalahanku 17 tahun yang lalu."

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**AN :** Terima kasih pada semua orang yang sudah review, karena keterbatasan waktu, saya jadi tidak bisa balas review-nya satu-satu. Tapi semuanya sudah saya baca kok :)

Untuk sekadar informasi, saya sudah diterima bekerja di sebuah perusahaan swasta, dan tengah melanjutkan kuliah saya di kelas karyawan (malam), jadi maaf, bukannya saya enggan update atau cari sensasi, alasan sebenarnya adalah karena quality time saya sekarang berkurang. Saya berangkat kerja jam 8 dan pulang jam 6. Setelah itu kuliah sampai jam 9.30 malam. Belum di sela-sela waktu ada permintaan bimbel atau desain brosur atau panggilan rapat lembaga pendidikan (tempat kerja _part time_ saya) yang minta dipenuhi. Ideologi saya adalah memanfaatkan waktu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Jadi kalau misalkan saya tidak terlalu capek, di tengah malam saya akan mengerjakan fic ini dan fic-fic lainnyas.

Sekali lagi, ini bukan atas dasar kesengajaan, cari sensasi, atau apa. Jika dimungkinkan, saya juga ingin update fic ini seminggu sekali (mengingat fic ini sudah on going selama 2 tahun tapi baru nyampe chapter 29). Karena pada hari libur saya gunakan untuk pulang ke rumah orang tua saya dan bersilaturahim dengan tanggung jawab dan amanat saya di sana perkembangan fic ini harus rela jadi prioritas nomor sekian.

Jadi maaf kalau mungkin ada reader yang kesal dan kecewa. Tetapi bagaimanapun saya sangat menghargai eksistensi Anda semua. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya :)

Salam imajinasi,

Nurama Nurmala


	28. Chapter 28

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**PMM in 28****th**** Episode ****Totally Reserved**

* * *

_**Part sebelumnya…**_

Suasana riuh itu sekarang tergantikan oleh sepinya malam, oleh embusan pedestrian, oleh lenggokkan daun yang saling bergesekkan, dan oleh suara _game_ dari PSP Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berontak karena kekalahan.

Mereka semua sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Termasuk _Miss_ Lau.

Tidak, tidak, sebenarnya mereka semua hanya terlelap dalam mimpi.

Tidur.

Ya, mereka semua tertidur secara serentak.

"Kerjamu bagus, Thunder."

Seorang lelaki muda menunduk mematuhi pujian dari lelaki berjenggot putih di sampingnya. "Obat yang kau masukkan ke dalam minuman mereka akan membuat mereka kehilangan kesadaran, dan juga menghapus ingatan mereka selama satu hari ini."

"…" pria bermata tajam di sisinya hanya diam tak berucap. Berdiri patuh mengawal dan melaksanakan setiap perintah yang dikehendaki Tuannya, tanpa pernah bertanya….

"Fuuhhhh~" asap putih mengepul dari pipa yang dihisapnya, sementara kedua atensinya tengadah menatap bangunan megah yang berada di depannya. Yang disebut asrama oleh Kibum, dan yang disebut rumah oleh Sungmin.

Drrrttt….

Getaran ponsel menginterupsi ketenangan malam itu. Thunder dengan sigap mengangkat panggilan yang ditujukan untukknya. "_Ye_, _ye_, kalian bisa mengantarkannya sekarang."

Cklek!

Setelah perintah singkat itu, Thunder kembali melipat ponselnya lalu memandang junjungannya dengan tatapan serius. "Kibum-_ssi_, Sungmin-_ssi_, dan Heechul-_ssi_ sedang berada dalam perjalanan kemari sekarang."

"Hmmm… ya," ia kembali menyesap tembakau dari pipanya. Kali ini isapan yang dalam, yang membawa ingatannya kembali berlayar pada 17 tahun yang lalu, ketika 13 bayi berkumpul dalam ruang inkubator yang sama.

"Penyelenggara kompetisi ini, adalah orang pertama yang sadar akan peristiwa memilukan 17 tahun yang lalu…" Thunder diam tak bergeming. Kemudian lelaki tua itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah ruang _game_, tempat mereka semua terlelap. "Masih terlalu awal bagi kalian mengetahui kenyataan yang ada. Masih ada waktu… bersabarlah. Bersenang-senanglah anakku, nikmati hidup kalian sekarang. Sebagai gantinya… akan kutebus kesalahanku 17 tahun yang lalu."

* * *

**PMM**

**In 28****th**** Episode**

Nyaris seperti hari-hari biasa. Tak bersisa ingatan kejadian kemarin dalam ingatan mereka, sekalipun itu adalah Hankyung yang memiliki ingatan fotografis. Semua keanehan yang terjadi kemarin… sempurna telah direnggut secara paksa, oleh seseorang yang ingin melindungi masa depan mereka.

"_Selamat pagi semua! Ayo, jangan malas. Mari jalani hari ini dengan semangat baru! Ingat, sebentar lagi ujian tengah semester akan dimulai, kalian harus rajin dan giat belajar!_" dengan penuh semangat_ Miss Lau _lagi-lagi membangunkan semua penghuni dengan _speaker_ di tiap kamar dan ruangan dengan _volume_ ekstra.

Semua penghuni melenguh dan membentangkan urat-urat lelahnya ketika mendengar seruan dari _Miss_ Lau, namun ada juga yang tak mempan dibangunkan dengan selentingan lagu aneh dan teriakan penuh semangat dari _Miss_ Lau. Dia adalah Heechul, Sungmin dan Leeteuk.

"Eh?" Kibum merengut aneh ketika memandang Leeteuk yang masih dalam pembaringan. Ia melangkah dengan alis tertaut sementara iris hitamnya bergerak-gerak lincah.

Langkahnya seketika terhenti ketika tubuhnya persis berada di sebelah Leeteuk yang masih terbaring. '_Sejak kapan… Leeteuk terluka?_' tanyanya dalam hati. Ia masih bersidekap dan kukuh dalam berdirinya, atensi hitam itu tak ubah seperti lensa kamera interogasi dalam ruang penyidik kepolisian. Meminta kejelasan, dan fakta sedetil mungkin. Apa Leeteuk kembali ke asrama setelah dia? Kibum tak tahu.

Tunggu.

Ingatannya… kandas.

Degup jantungnya tiba-tiba terpacu cepat. _Ada yang tak beres_. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit. _Kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat kejadian kemarin?_ Ini adalah kali pertama ia menemukan ingatan dan kenangannya terpenggal.

Bulir air mata menyesaki manik tajam itu.

DUG!

DUG!

DUG!

Jantungnya terdengar berdegup begitu keras, seolah ingin memberitahukan kenyataan dengan mendobrak palung dan dinding rasionalitas. _Ada yang aneh di sini_. Kibum tahu dengan jelas. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang aneh itu. Matanya kembali tertumbuk pada tubuh Leeteuk yang masih tertidur dengan damainya.

_Sialan! Semakin aku berusaha mengingat, entah kenapa malah jadi semakin sakit._

Seketika, muncul kilasan wajah Sungmin dan Heechul di dalam ingatannya.

Ia jadi ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Ia lekas berjalan dengan tergesa ke kamar mereka. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sampai di ruang tengah. Donghae, Hankyung, Ryeowook, Yesung, dan _Miss_ Lau tengah berdiskusi dengan raut muka serius.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya, sementara kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

"Aku tidak tahu, setelah aku bangun keadaannya sudah seperti itu," kali ini Donghae yang berkerut-kerut tak mengerti. "Tangannya diperban dan ia tak bangun walau aku sudah menjahilinya. Eh, maksudku membangunkannya. Aku takut jika ses—"

"Ada apa?" pembicaraan itu terinterupsi oleh ucap Kibum dari selasar ruang tengah.

"Ah…" seolah terintruksi, orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu tertunduk, bingung hendak berucap dan ragu untuk menyampaikan.

"Kondisi beberapa penghuni tampak aneh, Kibum-_ah_," Yesung berucap jujur. Kibum sudah menyangka, dan sepertinya anggota asrama yang lain juga sudah menyadarinya. "Heechul dan Sungmin terluka parah, namun tak ada dari kita yang ingat penyebab mereka terluka."

Kibum memandang Hankyung dengan tatapan serius, berharap ia akan memberikan penjelasan hari kemarin secara rinci. Namun nihil. Hankyung menggeleng. "Kau juga tidak ingat?" Kibum bertanya tak percaya. Sekali lagi, Hankyung mengangguk.

"Jam setengah delapan tadi aku mendapat telepon dari panitia penyelenggara lomba _design _pakaian," _Miss_ Lau berucap penuh misteri. "Ia menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Heechul dan keikutsertaan di tingkat selanjutnya, mereka berkata bahwa Heechul lolos ujian seleksi dan berharap bisa membawa _design_ sesuai tema dari perusahaan minggu depan."

"Oh, iya!" Donghae memekik ingar, memecah konsenterasi teman-teman di sekelilingnya. "Aku akan bertanya pada Aram, ia mungkin mengetahui penyebab kecelakaan Heechul. Kemarin Heechul mengikuti lomba _design_ bersama Aram 'kan?" semuanya mengangguk. Tak lama, sebuah sahutan terdengar ketika Donghae selesai memijit beberapa tombol di ponselnya. "_Ne_, tidak, aku tidak mengajakmu untuk berkencan," Donghae terlihat agak kesal dengan Aram yang salah tangkap. "Kemarin kau bertemu Heechul 'kan?_ Ne_, iya, aku sudah tahu. Dia lolos ke tahap selanjutnya 'kan? _Chakkaman_, lalu setelah itu apa yang terjadi?" Donghae tampak mendengarkan dengan serius. Namun… seketika pupil matanya membesar karena terkejut. "_Mwo_? Kamu yakin?" dada Donghae naik-turun tanpa ritme. Akhirnya dengan tangan gemetar ia menyudahi pembicaraan itu.

"Ada apa?" Ryeowook bertanya antusias. Tetapi bukannya langsung menjawab, Donghae malah memandang Kibum dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Aram bilang, Heechul terkena lampu gantung ketika pengumuman peserta," semua orang memandang Donghae tanpa berkedip. "Dia juga bilang… bahwa yang membawa Heechul ke rumah sakit adalah Kibum."

"Apa?" sontak mereka semua menoleh ke arah Kibum.

"Benarkan itu Kibum-_ssi_?" Ryeowook meminta verifikasi. Namun Kibum yang menjadi objek pertanyaan itu diam tak mengerti.

* * *

**PMM**

**In 28****th**** Episode**

"Aku Thunder," seorang pria berpipi _chubby_, namun dengan sorot mata tajam menghalangi gerak langkah seorang pria dengan senyum manis.

"Ya," ia berusaha menghindar dari tingkah aneh Thunder.

"Namamu… Nickhun 'kan?" ia memandang Nickhun dengan tatapan penuh arti, lalu melayangkan sebuah senyum ramah. "Namaku Thunder."

"Ya, Thunder. Aku sudah dengar itu," Nickhun menyampirkan ranselnya dalam di satu pegangan, sementara tangannya yang bebas ia masukkan ke dalam kantung celana kanannya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku Thunder," Thunder melayangkan telunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri. "Kau tidak ingat aku?" ia bertanya tak percaya. Mau tak mau… Nickhun mengernyitkan alisnya. "Aku adalah Thunder. Enam tahun yang lalu… aku hampir membunuhmu."

DEG!

"Kau…" ingatan Nickhun kembali berlayar ke sebuah peristiwa di hari selasa, enam tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ia adalah murid sekolah dasar. Ia hidup dan dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan di daerah Cheon Dong. Di sana ia hampir saja bunuh diri, karena mengikuti perkataan seseorang yang selalu muncul setiap kali ia bercermin.

Wajah itu, lambat laun kembali muncul.

"Bagaimana mungkin… kau tidak berubah?" Thunder tersenyum bangga lalu memegang wajahnya perlahan. Enam tahun adalah waktu yang tidak sebentar. Siapapun yang melewati waktu itu, akan mengalami perubahan, setidaknya sedikit perubahan pada wajahnya. Namun ini….

"Bagaimana kau bisa lupa pada ayahmu sendiri?"

BRUUUKKK!

Tubuh Nickhun limbung ke belakang hingga membentur dinding lorong. "Bagaimana mungkin…" ia bertanya tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tumbuh menjadi tua?" Thunder meretas senyum mencurigakan. "Dengarkan aku, Nak. Tiga belas orang itu adalah tanggung jawabku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengacaukan ini, _Anak Setan_," Thunder memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya. "Aku tak segan untuk membunuhmu, _lagi_. Kali ini, aku akan menikmatinya."

Nickhun tak sanggup lagi untuk berkata-kata. Ketika Thunder meninggalkannya seorang diri, ia masih tergugu di sisi lorong dengan tubuh yang enggan untuk berhenti gemetar.

* * *

**PMM**

**In 28****th**** Episode**

"Kau dari mana? Kenapa tadi tidak sekolah?" Kangin memandang Kibum aneh. Sudah pukul empat sore sekarang, sebagian penghuni asrama itu tidak masuk sekolah. Beberapa memang datang dengan alasan yang kuat. Seperti Heechul, Sungmin, dan Leeteuk yang memang tidak memungkinkan untuk sekolah. Tapi Kibum dan Siwon? Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak sakit. Dan rasa penasaran Kangin tidak bisa terbendung lagi ketika ia berpapasan dengan Kibum yang baru pulang di ruang bermain Game.

Kibum menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. "Dari rumah sakit," jawabnya pendek.

"Untuk apa? Kau sakit?" Kibum menggeleng.

"Aku ingin tahu… apakah benar yang membawa Heechul ke rumah sakit adalah aku?"

"Lalu apa jawaban dari pihak rumah sakit?"

Kibum terdiam cukup lama dalam menjawab pertanyaan Kangin. Namun akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu memandang Kangin dengan tatapan bingung. "Mereka bilang, bahwa memang aku yang membawa Heechul ke rumah sakit."

"Aneh."

"Sedang apa?" sebuah suara lain menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Hankyung.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa," Kangin kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah layar televisi. "Sebentar lagi akhir tahun ya, tidak terasa kita sudah bersama selama setengah tahun."

Mereka kompak terdiam setelah mendengar penuturan Kangin, yang mungkin tidak ia sadari.

Sudah setengah tahun… tak terasa, tinggal satu setengah tahun lagi waktu mereka bersama, jika tanpa adanya penghalang dari pihak manapun.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan," seseorang berdiri di bibir pintu dengan susah payah. Napas putus-putus ia embuskan berat, sementara tangan kirinya menopang keberadaan tubuh yang condong bersandar pada dinding.

"Leeteuk!"

"Leeteuk-_ssi_, sedang apa di sini? Kau seharusnya beristirahat saja," Hankyung segera menyambut tubuh ringkih Leeteuk, lalu memapahnya kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. "Mari."

"Tidak, ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan," ia sepertinya bersungguh-sungguh. Terlihat dari kata-katanya yang memaksa dan terus bersikeras.

Hankyung memandang Kangin dan Kibum bergantian, meminta persetujuan dari mereka berdua. Namun Kangin yang sudah paham kondisi _urgent_ di sini, akhirnya memberi izin dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita berbicara di kamarku dan Kibum," setelah menuturkan maksudnya, Leeteuk akhirnya mau dipapah Hankyung masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Namun kali ini Kangin dan Kibum mengikuti dari belakang.

* * *

**PMM**

**In 28****th**** Episode**

"Apa kau bilang?" Kangin memandang Leeteuk dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Ada pihak yang mengancam kita?" Leeteuk mengangguk.

Ingatan mereka hanya terhenti ketika Sungmin dibawa pulang oleh Ryeowook ketika malam hari dengan kondisi aneh. Kibum tidak ingat akan kata-kata peringatan Sungmin tentang seseorang yang akan datang dan membunuh mereka, dan tentang sebahaya apa Black Ryeowook.

Begitu juga tentang ingatan Leeteuk yang memang sudah sengaja dihilangkan oleh Nickhun dan Ryeowook. Ia lupa… bahwa seorang algojo telah dikirim seseorang ke sisi mereka, dan menjadi teman paling perhatian di antara mereka.

Mereka semua… lupa itu.

Namun Leeteuk yang ingat akan kata-kata mengancam Nickhun pada hari pertama mereka bertemu muka, mendorongnya untuk mengatakan perihal itu kepada siapapun yang ia percayai. Ditambah dengan adanya kejadian hilang ingatan secara serentak. Ini adalah sebuah peristiwa janggal, yang dipercaya Leeteuk telah dirancang oleh seseorang.

Berdasarkan seluruh peristiwa itulah… Leeteuk akhinya mau tak mau menceritakan kebenaran ini.

"Bisa jadi, Nickhun adalah orang di balik ini semua," Kibum mulai berpikir kembali.

"Entahlah, tapi dari semua kejadian, memang ia yang paling mencurigakan."

"Hm…" Kibum mengangguk. Lalu seketika pupil matanya mengecil. "Aku meminjam kaset rekaman dari perusahaan tempat kompetisi _design _Heechul diadakan."

"Eh?"

"Aku mengadakan penelusuran hari ini. Siapa tahu ada petunjuk yang dapat mengarahkan kita pada kenyataan yang disembunyikan seseorang," semua orang mengangguk dan memandang Kibum dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku akan memutarnya di sini," Kibum mengambil laptopnya, lalu memasukkan kaset berisi rekaman kejadian di kompetisi Heechul itu ke dalam DVD Rom-nya. Selama menit pertama sampai menit ke dua puluh empat tak ada peristiwa yang ganjil. Namun pada menit ke 36, Heechul tampak berbicara dengan seseorang. Dan ketika orang itu meninggalkan Heechul, raut wajah Heechul tiba-tiba tegang, seperti orang syok. Semua mata, tertuju pada kejadian itu.

"Si-Siapa orang itu? Apakah dia teman Heechul?" Kibum menggeleng.

"Sudah kuperiksa, dia juga salah satu peserta. Dia dan Heechul tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya," Kibum membenarkan letak kacamata yang tersemat di atas hidungnya. "Nama laki-laki itu adalah…."

"Hwan Chansung," Hankyung tanpa sadar memotong perkataan Kibum. "Aku pernah melihat ia berbicara dengan Nickhun di sebuah café."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

AN : Ada salah satu pembaca yang mengemukakan pendapatnya, "unni, harapan penulis mengharapkan komentar mungkin sama ya dengan harapan pembaca, yaitu mendapat balasan komentar dari sang penulis."

Ehehe… saya agak malu mendengarnya. Pasalnya, orang ini menyampaikan kebenaran dengan teramat jujurnya, dengan teramat polosnya. Karena itu, untuk menghargai pembaca budiman seperti ini, saya akan mencoba menjawab sebagian komentar para pembaca :) Tapi hanya yang berkomentar di part 27 saja ya ;)

1 . Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie

Hasil rekayasa genetic? Bisa ya~ Bisa tidak ^^

2 . LeeHaeNa & Shikaku Himira & Kim Min Ra & LyaELF'snowers & chabluebilubilu & Tika & Jipies14 & Rilianda Abelira

Pertanyaannya tidak bisa jawab sekarang. Akan terjawab seiring chapter berjalan.. :)

3 . Guest

Wah… kalau minta nope… mungkin tidak di open site seperti ini ya? Kirim email aja dulu ke nuramanurmala .

4 . Guest

Mau memasukan FF ini ke majalah himpunan di kampus? Boleh aja ^^ Malah merasa tersanjung. Tapi sebelumnya saya butuh bercakap-cakap dulu dengan Anda. Email saya nuramanurmala gmailcomkita bisa chatting atau saling berkirim email di sana. Insya Allah saya OL pada jam kerja.

Sekali lagi terima kasih saya sampaikan pada reader baru yang baru saja bergabung dengan keluarga besar PMM. Maaf saya tak bisa menghaturkan terima kasih kepada Anda secara satu per satu atau secara pribadi. Tapi dengan aspirasi dan testimoni Anda di ff saya, menjadikan saya semakin termotivasi untuk terus berkarya.

Ayo semua,

Tetap berkarya!


	29. Chapter 29

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**PMM in 29****th**** Episode ****Totally Reserved**

* * *

_**Part sebelumnya…**_

"Apa kau bilang?" Kangin memandang Leeteuk dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Ada pihak yang mengancam kita?" Leeteuk mengangguk.

Ingatan mereka hanya terhenti ketika Sungmin dibawa pulang oleh Ryeowook ketika malam hari dengan kondisi aneh. Kibum tidak ingat akan kata-kata peringatan Sungmin tentang seseorang yang akan datang dan membunuh mereka, dan tentang sebahaya apa Black Ryeowook.

Begitu juga tentang ingatan Leeteuk yang memang sudah sengaja dihilangkan oleh Nickhun dan Ryeowook. Ia lupa… bahwa seorang algojo telah dikirim seseorang ke sisi mereka, dan menjadi teman paling perhatian di antara mereka.

Mereka semua… lupa itu.

Namun Leeteuk yang ingat akan kata-kata mengancam Nickhun pada hari pertama mereka bertemu muka, mendorongnya untuk mengatakan perihal itu kepada siapapun yang ia percayai. Ditambah dengan adanya kejadian hilang ingatan secara serentak. Ini adalah sebuah peristiwa janggal, yang dipercaya Leeteuk telah dirancang oleh seseorang.

Berdasarkan seluruh peristiwa itulah… Leeteuk akhinya mau tak mau menceritakan kebenaran ini.

"Bisa jadi, Nickhun adalah orang di balik ini semua," Kibum mulai berpikir kembali.

"Entahlah, tapi dari semua kejadian, memang ia yang paling mencurigakan."

"Hm…" Kibum mengangguk. Lalu seketika pupil matanya mengecil. "Aku meminjam kaset rekaman dari perusahaan tempat kompetisi _design _Heechul diadakan."

"Eh?"

"Aku mengadakan penelusuran hari ini. Siapa tahu ada petunjuk yang dapat mengarahkan kita pada kenyataan yang disembunyikan seseorang," semua orang mengangguk dan memandang Kibum dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku akan memutarnya di sini," Kibum mengambil laptopnya, lalu memasukkan kaset berisi rekaman kejadian di kompetisi Heechul itu ke dalam DVD Rom-nya. Selama menit pertama sampai menit ke dua puluh empat tak ada peristiwa yang ganjil. Namun pada menit ke 36, Heechul tampak berbicara dengan seseorang. Dan ketika orang itu meninggalkan Heechul, raut wajah Heechul tiba-tiba tegang, seperti orang syok. Semua mata, tertuju pada kejadian itu.

"Si-Siapa orang itu? Apakah dia teman Heechul?" Kibum menggeleng.

"Sudah kuperiksa, dia juga salah satu peserta. Dia dan Heechul tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya," Kibum membenarkan letak kacamata yang tersemat di atas hidungnya. "Nama laki-laki itu adalah…."

"Hwan Chansung," Hankyung tanpa sadar memotong perkataan Kibum. "Aku pernah melihat ia berbicara dengan Nickhun di sebuah café."

* * *

**PMM**

**In 29****th**** Episode**

Pagi mengigiti pemikiran objektif yang berusaha mereka gerus. Ya, ujian semester bukan lagi masalah besar saat ini. Donghae-Heechul-Eunhyuk (_trio babo_) ternyata melewati ujian persiapan dengan nilai di atas tujuh. Itu sudah bisa melepas belenggu yang mengikat kerongkongan ke-13 _namja_ di rumah itu. Tapi kali ini ada sebuah tanda tanya besar yang muncul menghalau segala tindak _persuasive_ mereka selama ini.

_Hilangnya ingatan semua orang._

"Sial!" Kibum bersungut-sungut kesal ketika di hari minggu yang cerah itu logikanya terbentur pada jalan buntu. Ia sudah berulang kali memeriksa rumah sakit atau _video_ pengawas rumah sakit namun hasilnya… nihil. Ia tak mendapat petunjuk apa-apa. Tak ada keanehan di kamar rawat Heechul, tak ada hal aneh ketika Sungmin menunggu di depan ruangan Heechul, dan tak ada hal aneh ketika Kibum datang tergopoh-gopoh menuju ruangan Heechul. Itu semua masih segar… masih _fresh_ dalam ingatannya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu," Leeteuk yang sedari tadi mengawasi gerak-gerik Kibum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menginterupsi usaha rentan Kibum. "Semalam kau tidak tidur, ada baiknya kau istirahat. Yah… barang sejenak," ia menegaskan maksudnya dalam kalimat terakhir.

Kibum memandang Leeteuk sekilas, lalu akhirnya menghela napas panjang. "Ya, kau memang benar," setelah menyetejui saran Leeteuk, akhirnya ia menutup Laptopnya, merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur, lalu menarik selimut sampai dada. "Aku tidur dulu."

….

Leeteuk terpana melihat perbuatan Kibum.

"_Gampang sekali dia berubah haluan. Aneh,_" ia berdecak dalam hati, sementara iris hitam itu masih tertaut pada siluet Kibum yang dibebat rembesan sinar dari gorden kamar itu. "_Dia tak menemukan apapun di rumah sakit. Yang ia temukan hanya adegan aneh Heechul dengan orang yang bernama Hwang Chansung. Dan menurut keterangan Hankyung, Chansung dan Nickhun sudah saling mengenal. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau mereka berkomplot_," tatapannya seketika menajam. "_Tapi untuk apa? Apakah untuk menghancurkan kompetisi ini? Agar semua peserta tidak berhasil membawa uang satu milyar won_?"

"Hei," sebuah panggilan datang seseorang yang terbaring di depannya. Pikirannya seketika terinterupsi. Maniknya mengerjap sekali, dua kali. Lalu memandang sosok yang masih terbaring membelakanginya dengan tatapan intens. "Ada yang aneh dengan Siwon dan Shindong," Leeteuk mengernyitkan alis matanya. "Jangan hanya terpaku pada tersangka dari luar. Siapa tahu musuh sebenarnya ada di antara kita."

Setelah berucap; memberi petunjuk, Kibum kemudian menyudahi hari itu… dengan mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tubuhnya. Tak mengindahkan… bahwa sesudah ia terlelap, akan berembus sebuah asap kasat mata, yang akan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri… selama beberapa hari.

Jika ingin mematahkan seekor laba-laba berkaki dua belas, yang harus kau lakukan adalah melumpuhkan matanya, ya 'kan?

Sehingga… berjalan pun ia akan kalut.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Kibum, Leeteuk semakin tergugu, terduduk di tepi ranjang dengan tatapan yang lambat laun semakin larut dalam promblematika kompetisi ini. "_Kenapa dengan Siwon dan Shindong?_"

* * *

**P.M.M**

**29****th**** Episode**

"Aighhoooo… syukurlah… kau akhirnya sadar juga!" _Miss_ Lau, Hankyung, Ryeowook, Kangin, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Shindong, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang telah kembali dari aktivitas sekolahnya kini bergombol di kamar Heechul.

Heechul yang semalaman belum siuman akhirnya sadar dalam kondisi yang linglung. Donghae dan Eunhyuk berebut menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi kepada Heechul, sementara Yesung dan Siwon bersikeras melerai mereka dengan kalimat efektif; dia masih sakit, berhenti bertengkarlah kalian!

Sedangkan Hankyung yang notabene lebih pemalu dibanding semuanya lebih memilih untuk mengganti perban Heechul yang sudah kotor dengan darah. Dibantu dengan _Miss_ Lau yang sudah siap sedia dengan lap, perban, antiseptik, dan air hangat di sampingnya.

Ingatan Heechul pun juga kabur. Ia meraba-raba apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, namun sama seperti yang lain. Ingatannya terbentur, dan hanya bersisakan usaha kerasnya men-design pakaian untuk Aram.

"Benarkah… aku masuk babak selanjutnya?" di tengah rasa sakit yang menderanya, manik hitamnya berbinar diterpa harapan. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu mengangguk, walaupun Kyuhyun mengangguk karena menang melawan musuh dalam _game_ PSP-nya.

"Haa… _jotha_…" sebuah senyum senang terukir ikhlas di bibirnya yang tipis.

"Untunglah babak selanjutnya diadakan satu minggu lagi. Jadi kau masih berkesempatan mengikutinya, Heechul-_ssi_," dengan wajah lega Siwon memberitakan kabar gembira itu, yang disambut anggukan setuju dari teman-teman yang mendengarnya.

"_Ne…_" tak ubahnya seperti seekor burung yang lepas dari sangkarnya, Heechul pun terbang meraih angan dalam pijakan kebebasan. "_Akhirnya… aku bisa membuktikan pada appa._"

* * *

**P.M.M**

**29****th**** Episode**

"Dia… masih belum sadar?" sudah pukul 19.14 sekarang. Sungmin masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Lebih lama dari Heechul, lebih lama dari siapapun di rumah ini.

Seseorang di sudut ruangan menggeleng dengan raut muka muram. "Tidak ada yang salah dari diagnose Dokter Zhoumi. Kita hanya perlu menungguinya sampai siuman," seseorang yang berdiri diambang pintu mengangguk, lalu menutup pintu kamar Sungmin dan menyeret kedua kakinya memasuki ruangan. "Donghae dimana?"

"Sedang belajar dengan Eunhyuk dan Shindong."

"Hmmm…" seseorang yang duduk di sudut ruangan itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Kejadian yang menimpa Heechul setidaknya didukung oleh sebuah alasan. Sedangkan kejadian yang menimpa Sungmin… sama sekali tak beralasan," ia menyilangkan jemari tangannya, lalu meopangkannya di depan bibir.

"Kibum hari ini tak masuk sekolah, ia masih tidur?" lawan bicaranya mengalihkan pandangan dari Sungmin ke arah pemuda yang mendekat ke depan ranjang.

"Ya, sepertinya dia masih tidur," ia menghela napas panjang, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di landai kursi yang sedari tadi tak tersentuh. "Ada apa Kyuhyun? Ada yang ingin kau diskusikan denganku?" lelaki yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada wajah terpejam Sungmin kini mengeluarkan kedua tangan yang sedari tersembunyi dalam kantung celananya. Ia tertunduk barang sejenak, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dalam kotak kecil berwarna emas. Ia berjalan pelan, lalu menyodorkannya pada lelaki lawan bicaranya.

"Aku dikirimi ini tadi pagi?"

Lelaki yang disodori diam tak mengerti. "Apa ini?"

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan; penuh kehati-hatian. "Ini adalah tiket dari sebuah perusahaan software game terbesar di Asia, _Chronos Virtual Game_. Bulan April nanti perusahaan ini akan meluncurkan game terbaru mereka di Jepang."

"Dan ini adalah tiket untuk menghadiri pertemuan bergengsi itu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Lalu? Apa masalahnya? Bukankah ini bagus untukmu?"

"Jumlah tiketnya… ada dua belas," Kyuhyun tercekat.

"Apa?"

"Untuk ukuran _free ticket_, jumlahnya banyak sekali. Setelah kuperiksa, kolega bisnis mereka hanya mendapat quota dua _free ticket_. Seperti Edward Bawghtoric dari kedubes Amerika. Anaknya, Evan E. S. Bawghtoric adalah maniak game, hanya dikirimi dua tiket."

"Aneh… apa mereka tidak salah kirim?" Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Jumlahnya agak melenceng jika ditujukan untuk seluruh peserta kompetisi ini."

"Maksudmu…."

"Aku curiga, ada seseorang, yang ingin kita pergi ke acara Launching Chronos Virtual Game."

"Tapi, dengan menyisakan satu orang dari kita?"

"Aku tak yakin apa tujuannya. Tapi entah kenapa kecurigaanku mengarah ke sana," Kyuhyun diam sejenak, lalu menatap lelaki yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan penuh pertimbangan. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Leeteuk?"

* * *

**P.M.M**

**29****th**** Episode**

"_Ya_! 80% jawabanku benar!" sorak Donghae penuh sukacita. Ia melompat-lompat, lalu ber-_moonwalk_ di depan televisi yang tengah ditonton Kangin dan Yesung.

"Iya, iya! Sana minggir, kau ini mengganggu sekali!" sungut Kangin yang tak terima siaran sepak bola liga Inggris-nya dihalangi oleh dansa gila-gilaannya Donghae.

"Hahaha… kalau begini terus, Donghae-_ya_. Nilaimu bisa mengalahkan Kangin-_ah_," dengan tawa renyahnya Shindong mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, lalu meraup segenggam penuh keripik kentang yang baru disajikan _Miss_ Lau.

"_HE? JEONGMAL_?" anggukkan Shindong seolah sumbu di kembang api Donghae. Tak mengindahkan peringatan dari Kangin, ia kembali ber-break dance di depan televisi yang langsung disambut lemparan bantal Kangin. Yesung, Siwon dan Hankyung yang menyaksikan hanya tersenyum-senyum tanpa ada niat untuk melerai.

"Dan… ehem, Eunhyuk-_ah_…" nada suara Shindong seketika berubah, lebih rendah dan lebih menyeramkan. "Di kuis kali ini jawabanmu hanya benar 65%, bagaimana kau bisa masuk peringkat 5 besar di kelas?"

Muka Eunhyuk tertekuk, sementara pensil yang digenggam di tangan kanannya kini menjadi sasaran dari gigi-giginya yang tajam. "Sepertinya… dengan menghilangnya ingatanku kemarin, materi yang aku pelajari selama ini juga menghilang, deh."

"_Ya_! Jangan beralasan seperti itu! Itu tidak mempan padaku. Malam ini kau harus bergadang dan belajar sampai pagi!"

"_N-neee_…" dengan takut Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Wah, ramai sekali. Perasaanku saja, atau sudah lama rumah ini tak seramai sekarang?" Leeteuk yang baru selesai dari menjaga Sungmin kini berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyeduh segelas kopi hangat. Ya, sepertinya itulah yang ia butuhkan. Ekstra kafein. Setidaknya… itulah yang ia pikirkan.

"Leeteuk!" Donghae melompat, lalu spontan memeluk Leeteuk erat-erat.

"Wo… ada apa ini?"

"Hahaha…" seringai Donghae seharusnya menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku tak pernah sesenang ini semenjak bisa berpacaran dengan _Sunbae_-ku sang primadona sekolah. Nilaiku… NAIK PESSAAAATTTTTTT!"

Donghae berteriak keras sekali sehingga Leeteuk harus menutup sebelah telinganya. Sementara matanya terpejam dan mulutnya meringis.

"Hahaha… _ne_… selamat ya…."

"YEEEE! KAU DENGAR ITU MONYET RAGUNANNNN!" Heeeiii… boleh senang, tapi jangan keterlaluan. Tak baik Donghae-_ya_… atau… sebenarnya hal ini baik? Oke, kita anggap saja candaan Donghae ini sebagai motivasi bagi Eunhyuk. Karena setelah mendengar hujatan (?) Donghae, sepertinya Eunhyuk bertekad untuk tak mau kalah dari _Playboy i_tu.

DDrrrrttt….

Getar ponsel Leeteuk terasa ketika sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. _"Ah, ne. Yeoboseyo_?" salam pembuka dalam percakapan seluler pun ia lontarkan. Dan begitu terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui lawan bicaranya saat ini. "Nickhun?" segelintir orang yang berada di ruangan itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka, lalu memasang telinga pada percakapan Leeteuk dan… Nickhun?

"_Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Baik," Leeteuk berusaha menjaga irama pembicaraan. "Tumben kau meneleponku, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" lalu mengambil langkah agresif dan menyerang lawan bicara.

"_Ie, aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaanmu. Tak salah 'kan? Kita ini 'kan rekan satu sekolah."_

"Justru itu. Kita bukanlah teman dekat, sangat aneh kau tiba-tiba menelpon seperti ini."

"_Hahaha… baiklah, kau menang,"_ ia terbahak-bahak di ujung sana. _"Ahem,"_ berdeham pelan. _"Memang ada yang ingin kusampaikan._"

"Silahkan, aku mendengarkan."

"_Hm…_" Nickhun terdengar ragu. Namun akhirnya ia berani untuk berucap. "_Mianhe_."

Leeteuk berdiri mematung. _Apa?_

"_Maafkan apa yang telah kuperbuat padamu selama ini. Juga maafkan segala sikap menyebalkanku. Err… aku memang tahu rahasia kalian, tapi aku tak akan menyebarkannya pada siapapun. Aku janji_."

Leeteuk terdiam; berpikir. "Baiklah. Terimakasih atas kebaikan hatimu."

"_Jadi sekarang kita teman?_"

Leeteuk tersenyum. "_Ne_. Sekarang kita teman," Nickhun hati-hati sekali dalam berucap. Selama ini ia menggantikan istilah _teman sekolah_ dengan _rekan sekolah_. Itu merefleksikan arti dari sudut pandangnya selama ini. _Ia tak menganggap siapapun di lingkungan sekolah sebagai temannya_. Dan Leeteuk bisa menangkap maksud pembicaraan itu dengan jelas.

_Ingin bermain-main sebagai teman? Baiklah, akan aku layani._

KRIIINGGGG….

Tak lama setelah Leeteuk menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan Nickhun, sebuah dering kini muncul di telepon ruang tengah.

"_Ne? Yeoboseyo?_" Kangin yang mengangkat telepon itu pada dering yang keempat. Ngomong-ngomong… telepon yang kini berdering bukanlah telepon pribadi. Melainkan telepon rumah itu. "Apa? Bisakah kau bilang lebih keras?" Kangin yang sudah mulai kesal kini menyambat buku tebal milik Donghae. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ia lemparkan ke arah Donghae yang tengah _Lip sync _membawakan sebuah lagu terbaru yang berjudul OPERA di depan televisi. "YA! SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM!"

BUKKKKK!

Donghae yang terkena hantaman Kangin pingsan seketika.

"_Ne_, bisa kau ulangi lagi?" Kangin mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sampai akhirnya… "KAU JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU! KENAPA HEECHUL BISA DIDISKUALIFIKASI, HAH?"

"Eh?" semua orang tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

_To be Continued…._

* * *

**Review :**

**ika. zordick** : Reader baru? Perasaan udah lumayan lama deh :D *grin* soalnya saya udah sering liat uname-nya ika di kotak review atau di grup ;)

**Haruka el-Q** : Iya, entah kenapa belakangan ini saya yang sudah memetakan berbagai adegan dalam kepala saya *untuk chap depan* selalu memunculkan hints-nya di chap-chap awal, sehingga menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan bagi pembaca. Mianhe… ingat-ingat aja hints yang paling penting : Siwon yang sering keluar malam dan sering menghilang, persaingan Leeteuk dan Kibum di dunia digital, hal yang disembunyikan Shindong, pertemuan 17 tahun yang lalu di ruang inkubator. Itu hints yang paling penting dan memberikan pengaruh yang besar pada jalannya cerita nanti :)

**mitade13** : Saya gada keturunan Arab :D asli Sunda

**Guest** : Hah? PMM jadi bahan bacaan satu kelas? *speechless* ampuni beta… semoga tetap betah dengan PMM ya :D sampaikan salam saya buat teman-teman kamu :*

* * *

**And Special Thanks to Reviewers in 28****th**** Chapter :**

**s**hantyfebrianti1102, **m**itade13, .atma. , **A**nnisaAuliaR, **J**ipies14, -**Y**eWookBaby-, -**S**hikaku Himira-, **A**frilclouds, Asahi, **M**oodMaker, **p**uzZy cat, **E**vilBunny-JoY, **H**aruka el-Q, **a** .5, **n**ina, **f**archanie01, **R**ilianda Abelira, **i** , **C**ie Maknae AdmrHyukkie, **P**urpleAddict, **e**pthy. , dan reader lain yang tampil sebagai "**G**uest" :)

Terima kasih atas apresiasinya semua… *sun jauh*


	30. New Challenge from New Guy?

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**PMM in 30****th**** Episode ****Totally Reserved**

* * *

_**Part sebelumnya…**_

_DDrrrrttt…._

Getar ponsel Leeteuk terasa ketika sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. _"Ah, ne. Yeoboseyo_?" salam pembuka dalam percakapan seluler pun ia lontarkan. Dan begitu terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui lawan bicaranya saat ini. "Nickhun?" segelintir orang yang berada di ruangan itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka, lalu memasang telinga pada percakapan Leeteuk dan… Nickhun?

"_Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Baik," Leeteuk berusaha menjaga irama pembicaraan. "Tumben kau meneleponku, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" lalu mengambil langkah agresif dan menyerang lawan bicara.

"_Ie, aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaanmu. Tak salah 'kan? Kita ini 'kan rekan satu sekolah."_

"Justru itu. Kita bukanlah teman dekat, sangat aneh kau tiba-tiba menelpon seperti ini."

"_Hahaha… baiklah, kau menang,"_ ia terbahak-bahak di ujung sana. _"Ahem,"_ berdeham pelan. _"Memang ada yang ingin kusampaikan._"

"Silahkan, aku mendengarkan."

"_Hm…_" Nickhun terdengar ragu. Namun akhirnya ia berani untuk berucap. "_Mianhe_."

Leeteuk berdiri mematung. _Apa?_

"_Maafkan apa yang telah kuperbuat padamu selama ini. Juga maafkan segala sikap menyebalkanku. Err… aku memang tahu rahasia kalian, tapi aku tak akan menyebarkannya pada siapapun. Aku janji_."

Leeteuk terdiam; berpikir. "Baiklah. Terimakasih atas kebaikan hatimu."

"_Jadi sekarang kita teman?_"

Leeteuk tersenyum. "_Ne_. Sekarang kita teman," Nickhun hati-hati sekali dalam berucap. Selama ini ia menggantikan istilah _teman sekolah_ dengan _rekan sekolah_. Itu merefleksikan arti dari sudut pandangnya selama ini. _Ia tak menganggap siapapun di lingkungan sekolah sebagai temannya_. Dan Leeteuk bisa menangkap maksud pembicaraan itu dengan jelas.

_Ingin bermain-main sebagai teman? Baiklah, akan aku layani._

_KRIIINGGGG…._

Tak lama setelah Leeteuk menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan Nickhun, sebuah dering kini muncul di telepon ruang tengah.

"_Ne? Yeoboseyo?_" Kangin yang mengangkat telepon itu pada dering yang keempat. Ngomong-ngomong… telepon yang kini berdering bukanlah telepon pribadi. Melainkan telepon rumah itu. "Apa? Bisakah kau bilang lebih keras?" Kangin yang sudah mulai kesal kini menyambat buku tebal milik Donghae. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ia lemparkan ke arah Donghae yang tengah _Lip sync _membawakan sebuah lagu terbaru yang berjudul OPERA di depan televisi. "_YA_! SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM!"

_BUKKKKK!_

Donghae yang terkena hantaman Kangin pingsan seketika.

"_Ne_, bisa kau ulangi lagi?" Kangin mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sampai akhirnya… "KAU JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU! KENAPA HEECHUL BISA DIDISKUALIFIKASI, HAH?!"

"Eh?" semua orang tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

* * *

**PMM**

**In 30****th**** Chapter**

"Mustahil…" Yesung merenggut dengan tatapan menerawang, sama seperti semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Terkecuali Kyuhyun. "Kenapa… hal ini bisa terjadi?"

Yang lain diam. Sibuk mempertanyakan hal yang sama.

"Apa yang menjadi alasan mereka mendiskualifikasi Heechul?" Leeteuk akhirnya angkat bicara. Manik hitamnya berlabuh pada sosok Kangin yang masih didera kebingungan. Namun jawaban yang diharapkan tak kunjung terucap dari bibirnya; Kangin hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa ini perbuatan Chansung?" semua menoleh pada asal suara; Eunhyuk. "Ya… maksudku, Chansung telah bersikap aneh pada Heechul, siapa tahu… karena melihat potensi Heechul, ia tak ingin Heechul menang. Kalian tahu 'kan kalau Heechul celaka sebelumnya, dan dia masih selamat sampai saat ini. Karena itulah ia membuat Heechul didiskualifikasi," Eunhyuk menjelaskan dengan sekenanya. Semua tampak berpikir.

"Eh, Kibum ada di mana?" Donghae mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, mengamit wajah penghuni asrama satu persatu.

"Sepertinya dia sudah tidur," Leeteuk memejamkan matanya, lalu bersender pada kursi sofa. "Ia terlihat lelah sekali."

Kekecewaan terpatri di wajah Donghae, lalu sebuah tatapan penuh harapan tiba-tiba menyeruak menggantikan aura kelam di matanya. "Kita bisa menyampaikan sanggahan kita kepada pihak panitia 'kan?" semua mata menoleh kepada Donghae. "Setidaknya, kita bisa menanyakan alasan Heechul didiskualifikasi."

"Benar," Yesung mengangguk degan senyum mengembang. "Kita bisa mencobanya."

"Oke! Sepulang sekolah besok kita pergi!" Donghae berteriak penuh semangat.

* * *

**PMM**

**In 30****th**** Chapter**

Labur hitam kini beringsut tergantikan oleh birama yang terimplementasikan di pagi hari. Dedaunan archilies berwarna hijau pekat, dengan ujung-ujungnya yang tajam menyembul dari kubah pot gantung. Beberapa helaiannya jatuh mencumbui petak lantai, sementara sulur berwarna hijau muda menggantung di sekitarnya. Salah satu helaian daun archilies yang ringan terbang terbawa angin pagi. Perlahan… perlahan… masuk melesak melalui celah jendela yang terbuka secuil. Melayang perlahan, hingga mendarat di sisi sebuah ranjang seseorang yang masih terlelap.

"Kibum," suara seseorang yang dalam—pelan, menuntun seseorang yang masih terjebak dalam dunia mimpi pada peraduannya. "Sudah pukul delapan," ia menambahkan. Namun seseorang ia maksud tak kunjung membuka matanya, hingga ia harus mengulurkan tangannya perlahan, lalu menyentuh pundaknya. "Oi, bangun," ia sudah berkali-kali mencoba membangunkan Kibum dari sepuluh menit yang lalu, namun tak ada hasil. Hingga teman sekamar Kibum itu; Leeteuk akhirnya menyerah. "Mungkin ia terlalu lelah," pikir Leeteuk, lalu beranjak keluar kamar dengan pakaian seragam lengkap.

Di ruang makan tampak riang suara Donghae dengan segelintir ide-idenya yang agak 'lain' untuk mengusulkan pencabutan keputusan panitia kepada Heechul. Dan ide-idenya disambut hangat oleh penghuni yang lain walau idenya sedikit gila atau tak masuk akal.

"Jadi, siapa saja yang akan mengajukan keberatan kepada panitia kontes?" tanya Leeteuk sekembalinya dari membangunkan Kibum.

"Aku, Kangin dan Hankyung," jawab Donghae dengan mata berbinar. "Tadinya Yesung dan Eunhyuk juga mau ikut, tapi berhubung mereka adalah selebritis, mungkin kami tidak akan pernah sampai ke dalam gedung karena tertahan fans di pintu gerbang," Leeteuk terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ya, semoga mereka bisa menerima maksud kita dengan baik," ia lalu memandang Kangin, Kangin yang mengerti maksud Leeteuk mengangguk paham. Ya, siapapun akan khawatir jika Donghae dibiarkan sendiri menangani hal ini. Ingat peristiwa ketika Yesung diancam mafia dan Donghae lah orang pertama yang tampil emosional dan menyalahkannya? Ya, mungkin kejadian itu akan kembali terulang jika ia dibiarkan sendiri. Karena itu perlu seseorang yang memonitor semua kegiatan dan selalu berada di sampingnya. Dalam kasus ini, Kangin lah yang paling bisa dipercaya, di samping Hankyung yang masih datar dalam berekspresi dan mengambil keputusan.

Beberapa penghuni lain beralasan bahwa lebih baik tak banyak orang yang pergi mendatangi kepanitian kompetisi karena bisa menimbulkan masalah baru, sementara beberapa penghuni lain memiliki alasan pribadi yang tak bisa ditinggalkan, seperti jadwal _fan meeting_ Eunhyuk dan alasan tak masuk akal Kyuhyun. Hingga berangkatlah Donghae, Kangin dan Hankyung ke perusahaan Women in Star Corporation, tempat mereka menggelar acara.

Tak jauh dari pintu masuk utama perusahaan penyelenggara kompetisi itu, segerombolan anak perempuan beseragam hitam dengan dasi putih berceloteh dengan muka garang. "Kenapa? Kenapa kami tak boleh masuk?" salah seorang dari mereka; seorang perempuan berambut pirang bergelombang menyembur petugas kemananan dengan teriakan pedas.

"_Ye_! Kami juga suka menggunakan produk kalian. Walau kami masih SMA, kami ini adalah pelanggan kalian juga, kenapa kalian tak mau menampung unek-unek pelanggan? Bukankah pelanggan adalah raja?" sulut gadis berambut hitam-lurus dengan tatapan nyalang.

Beberapa petugas keamanan berseragam itu tampak kebingungan. Di satu sisi, menertibkan individu atau sekelompok orang yang disinyalir akan membuat masalah adalah tugas mereka. Sedangkan di sisi lain, menghadapi sekelompok ABG labil sama sekali bukan porsi mereka. Sejujurnya, mereka takut dengan keganasan para ABG yang masih labil.

"Kenapa Chul_ie Onnie_ didiskualifikasi? Padahal dari _design_ pakaian yang dipamerkan kemarin-kemarin _design_ milik Chul_ie_ _Onnie _adalah _design_ terbaik dari semua kontestan!" seorang wanita yang berdiri di sebelah kanan kerumunan itu berjerumat dengan tampang kesal. Ah, ya. Dia adalah Victoria, gadis yang memberikan brosur kompetisi satu milyar won kepada Heechul.

"Maaf _Agassi_… keputusan juri tidak bisa diganggu gugat, tak ada yang dapat kalian lakukan," salah seorang petugas keamanan berusaha menenangkan mereka. Namun rupanya alasan yang tidak pancang itu sama sekali tak menyurutkan emosi mereka. Gerombolan anak perempuan itu malah menjadi semakin beringas dengan menyatukan kekuatan dan hentakkan lalu bersama-sama mendorong tiga petugas keamanan dalam sekali dorongan.

"_Agassi, jebal,_ jangan membuat kami dalam masalah!"

"Kami tak peduli! Biarkan Chul_ie Onnie _lolos tahap ini lalu kami akan tenang!"

"_Agassi_!"

….

….

….

Donghae, Kangin dan Hankyung berdiri dengan tatapan terpana melihat kondisi tak terelakkan itu. Kangin memandang dengan tatapan aneh, Hankyung memandang dengan tatapan seolah takut, sedangkan Donghae… tungggu. Ada sebuah senyum aneh terpatri di bibirnya yang tipis.

Apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Dia… tidak akan membuat masalah lagi, _no_?

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Bunyi derap langkahnya yang mantap terdengar di petak ubin menuju segerombolan orang yang masih pro dan kontra itu. "Tunggu, Donghae-_ya_, kau mau kemana?" Kangin yang memerangkap sosok Donghae yang sudah beranjak menjauhi mereka itu segera menyusul dengan langkah tergesa. Sementara Hankyung segera beringsut mengikuti mereka dalam kebisuan.

"Tenang, Nona-Nona..." ia merentangkan kedua tangan dengan tampang bak _Cassanova_ yang tengah lihai menaklukan wanita. "Ada masalah apa, _Agassi_?" seolah ia adalah _problem solver _profesional yang siap membantu kapan saja, ia berbicara dengan aksen aristokrat muda, dan berdiri bak seorang MC di acara-acara TV.

Semua pasang wanita terpana oleh kepiawaiannya meng-_handle_ suasana, sementara spesies buas yang dipanggil 'wanita' seketika bungkam. "Apa ada masalah disini?" ia tampil sebagai orang yang tak tahu, namun ingin menjadi pelerai orang yang bersitegang.

"_Oppa_~" salah seorang dari gerombolan wanita itu, diindikasikan bernama Sulli tiba-tiba berubah Sembilan puluh derajat ke evolusi tingkat keganasan yang sudah tak bisa diprediksi. "Oppa, perusahaan ini sedang mengadakan sebuah kompetisi _design_, dan teman kami, yang seharusnya masuk ke babak selanjutya malah kena diskualifikasi tanpa alasan, bukankah itu tak adil?"

HEG!

Donghae, Kangin dan Hankyung berpikir dalam diam. Ya, sudah bisa diprediksi kalau segerombolan wanita ganas ini adalah teman Heechul. Atau bahkan… _fans_ berat Heechul.

"Benarkah itu, Bapak-Bapak?" Donghae menjaga sikapnya agar tetap berwibawa. Para petugas keamanan sibuk menarik napas lega, sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memberikan penjelasan.

"Keputusan Juri memang tak bisa diganggu gugat, saya sudah menjelaskannya pada _Agassi_ ini, tapi mereka tak mau mengerti."

"Hm…" Donghae tampak berpikir. "Kalau saya yang berbicara dengan pihak juri, untuk meminta penjelasan, apakah akan diijinkan?" para petugas keamanan itu tampak berpikir, lalu memutuskan untuk berdiskusi sejenak. Ya. Donghae bukanlah salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu. Ia netral. Dan ia adalah seorang yang tenang, tidak seperti gadis-gadis pembawa masalah ini.

"Kami akan meminta ijin kepada salah satu panitia, kalau mereka mengizinkan, kami akan memperbolehkan Anda masuk," Donghae mengangguk setuju, lalu membiarkan salah satu dari petugas keamanan itu untuk menelpon dari jarak tertentu.

"Aaaa… _Oppa_, terima kasih kau sudah mau membantu kami sampai sejauh ini," ucap Krystal dengan raut muka lega. Donghae hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk penuh bijaksana yang sebenarnya… bukan kepribadian Donghae sekali. Ia mendapatkan semua ekspresi itu, semua intonasi penuh penghayatan dan kecerdasan itu… setelah ia meneliti gerak-gerik Leeteuk dalam seminggu ini.

Kloningan Leeteuk?

Ya.

Pengamat Leeteuk?

Ya.

Pakar akting?

Mungkin tanpa ia sadari—

Ya.

"Maaf, tapi pihak panitia sedang tidak ada di tempat saat ini, jadi mereka tidak bisa ditemui."

"APA?"

Emosi, kembali menyulut segerombolan gadis itu, termasuk Donghae. "Apa maksudmu?" nah… sisi asli Donghae kini keluar, membuat para petugas keamanan itu pangling, sementara para gadis melongo. "Aku hanya ingin meminta penjelasan, bukannya mau membahayakan mereka. Mereka ada di dalam 'kan? Cepat panggilkan mereka!"

"Tuan, harap Tuan jangan seperti ini, atau kami harus memakai cara kekerasan untuk membuat Tuan pergi," para petugas keamanan itu bersiap dengan alat pukul di masing-masing tangan kanan mereka.

"Apa? Kalian berani menyakiti penduduk sipil? Aku bisa saja melayangkan gugatan pada perusahaan ini atas sifat karyawannya yang ababil!"

"Donghae-_ya_," Kangin dan Hankyung sudah bersiap di belakang Donghae untuk memeganginya kala ia kembali mengamuk. "_Kajja_, kita pulang saja," Hankyung mengangguk dengan tatapan memohon, sementara para gadis itu tetap diam memandangi gelagat Donghae yang tengah bertingkah; aneh, kenapa orang yang tidak mereka kenal bisa sedemikian marah untuk urusan mereka yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak terlalu tahu?

"Tunggu! Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja! Aku harus meminta penjelasan kepada mereka, kenapa mereka mendepak Heechul dari kompetisi? Heechul sedang terluka saat ini, dia tak bisa menerima kabar buruk lagi! Aku harus meluruskannya, aku harus mencari penjelasan atas kejadian ini! Lepaskan aku Kangin_ie_!"

Gadis-gadis itu terdiam.

Apakah lelaki di depan mereka… adalah sahabat baik Heechul?

* * *

**PMM**

**In 30****th**** Chapter**

"Kau sudah tenang sekarang?" Donghae mengangguk menyambut pertanyaan Kangin. Sebuah kaleng minuman dingin ia raih ketika Kangin menyodorkan sekaleng Cola.

"Aku… hanya tak bisa terima dengan perlakuan mereka," kilah Donghae dengan tatapan marah.

"Ya, perlu kau ketahui, kita semua juga sama," Donghae termenung, lalu memadang undakan batu di depannya dengan pandangan menerawang sampai sebuah bunyi menariknya kembali kepada realitas.

Hal yang kebetulan, atau aneh tiba-tiba terjadi. _Handphone_ Kangin dan Hankyung pun ikut berbunyi bersamaan.

Sebuah SMS masuk secara serentak ke ponsel masing-masing. Seketika, mereka terdiam memandangi ponsel masing-masing.

Pesan yang diterima Donghae…

**From : 9457**

"**Cinta"**

Pesan yang diterima Kangin…

**From : 9871**

"**Sembilu"**

Pesan yang diterima Hankyung…

**From : 9654**

"**Dharma"**

Ketiga orang itu… terdiam dalam kebingungan mereka.

* * *

**PMM**

**In 30****th**** Chapter**

"Kami pulang!" Donghae berteriak nyaring di ambang pintu sementara penghuni lain; seolah seperti sebuah keharusan tengah bercengkrama dengan tatapan serius di ruang bermain _game_.

Hari sudah berselang dengan malam di musim dingin. Antisipasi sudah mereka siapkan sebelum mereka berangkat ke sekolah dengan memakai jaket dan aksesoris musim dingin.

"Ada apa ini?" Kangin melepas mantel yang ia kenakan, lalu berbaur dengan sisa penghuni yang sedari tadi sudah berkumpul dengan aura hitam.

"Apa kalian juga menerima SMS aneh?" Eunhyuk bertanya antusias.

"Hah?"

"SMS? Apa tidak ada pesan masuk yang aneh? Dikirim dari sebuah _Call Center_, berisi satu kata, atau satu kalimat penuh?" Eunhyuk memperjelas apa yang menjadi pertanyaannya.

Donghae-Kangin-Hankyung saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk serempak. "Memangnya… ada apa?"

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menunjuk kumpulan ponsel yang tergeletak di meja mahoni berukuran daun mint. "Semuanya mendapatkan SMS aneh dari berbagai macam _Call Center_. Awalnya kita semua tak menganggapnya pesan yang penting, hingga Leeteuk menerima sebuah pesan yang berisi keterangan."

Kali ini semua mata memandang Leeteuk dengan tatapan serius.

Seolah paham apa yang harus dilakukan, tanpa intruksi Leeteuk berdeham pelan, lalu mulai membuka bibirnya perlahan. "Isi pesan itu adalah… **'Aku akan memberitahu kalian siapa yang telah membuat Heechul didiskualifikasi, jika kalian mampu untuk mengetahuinya.' **Lalu setiap orang dirumah ini mendapat sebuah pesan aneh yang berisi sebuah kata. Kalau kalian juga menerimanya, berarti semua orang dirumah ini menerima SMS yang sama, terkecuali…" semua saling berpadangan.

"Terkecuali siapa? Memangnya tidak ada yang menerima SMS itu?" Donghae bertanya antusias; sudah tak sabar.

"Terkecuali tiga orang. Yaitu… Heechul, Kibum, dan… Kyuhyun."

"Apa? Ke-kenapa?" Leeteuk menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu," ia memilih jeda sejenak, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya perlahan. "Dari apa yang tengah terjadi, ada seseorang lain yang mengetahui detail kondisi kita di sini. Dan dari pengamatanku, dia adalah orang yang ahli di bidang teknologi informasi karena ia bisa mengirim pesan dari _source random_ tanpa terlacak. Sudah pasti… mau dia orang luar, atau ia orang dalam, ia adalah orang yang berbahaya," semua terdiam dengan raut mimik serius. "Sekarang, tolong serahkan ponsel kalian bertiga," tanpa berkeberatan sama sekali, mereka bertiga; Donghae-Kangin-Hankyung menyerahkan ponsel mereka kepada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk lalu mengambil sikap dengan mencatat data yang sekiranya penting, lalu mengurai semua petunjuk di atas kertas putih. "Oke, berdasarkan waktu penerimaan pesan… jika kata-kata ini dirangkai, maka akan menjadi… **Cinta Dharma Egosentrik Akhir Sembilu Titi Mawar Angola Angan**."

"Cinta Dharma Egosentrik Akhir Sembilu Titi Mawar Angola Angan, apa maksud dari potongan kata itu?" Shindong mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti.

"Ah, ya! Dimana Kibum? Aku belum melihatnya, dia pasti bisa memecahkan teka-teki ini!" manik itu tampak berbinar-binar, seolah ia sudah menyajikan sebuah solusi tepat untuk masalah serius ini.

"Itu juga masalahnya," kali ini Ryeowook yang angkat bicara.

"Kibum…" Leeteuk bertolak dengan suara muram. "Masih belum bangun dari tidurnya, SEJAK KEMARIN SORE."

"Hah?"

**To be Continued…**

* * *

AN : Pertama-tama saya mau sujud minta maaf atas jalir janji yang saya lakukan. Jika Anda sudah tergabung dalam grup saya, Anda pasti tahu saya sampai kewalahan cari orang untuk masuk ke kantor saya. Ya, jika Anda : Kuliah semester akhir/sudah lulus dengan jurusan IT, punya laptop, berdomisili di Bandung, dan sangat suka menulis, bisa menghubungi saya. Kebetulan atasan saya memberi tugas untuk merekrut orang dengan spesifikasi seperti itu.

Sungguh, saat ini saya sedang banyak deadline, hingga keinginan menulis harus saya nomor sekiankan. Jeongmal Mianhamnida….

Untuk review pun belum bisa saya balas. Tapi percayalah, kalau ada _gap time_, saya pasti membalasnya. Jangan kapok untuk membuka page PMM ya. Terima kasih atas kesetiaan teman-teman semua ;) sungguh, sangat berarti untuk saya.

Jika berkenan, tolong isi kotak review dengan testimoni kalian :) Akhir kata, coba tebak berdasarkan teka-teki di atas, siapakah yang menyebabkan Heechul terdiskualifikasi?


	31. Searching a Brother?

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**P.M.M.**

**Nurama Nurmala©2010**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship with All Super Junior Member**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**PMM in 31****st**** Episode Totally Reserved**

* * *

_**Part sebelumnya…**_

"Kami pulang!" Donghae berteriak nyaring di ambang pintu sementara penghuni lain; seolah seperti sebuah keharusan tengah bercengkrama dengan tatapan serius di ruang bermain _game_.

Hari sudah berselang dengan malam di musim dingin. Antisipasi sudah mereka siapkan sebelum mereka berangkat ke sekolah dengan memakai jaket dan aksesoris musim dingin.

"Ada apa ini?" Kangin melepas mantel yang ia kenakan, lalu berbaur dengan sisa penghuni yang sedari tadi sudah berkumpul dengan aura hitam.

"Apa kalian juga menerima SMS aneh?" Eunhyuk bertanya antusias.

"Hah?"

"SMS? Apa tidak ada pesan masuk yang aneh? Dikirim dari sebuah _Call Center_, berisi satu kata, atau satu kalimat penuh?" Eunhyuk memperjelas apa yang menjadi pertanyaannya.

Donghae-Kangin-Hankyung saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk serempak. "Memangnya… ada apa?"

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menunjuk kumpulan ponsel yang tergeletak di meja mahoni berukiran daun mint. "Semuanya mendapatkan SMS aneh dari berbagai macam _Call Center_. Awalnya kita semua tak menganggapnya pesan yang penting, hingga Leeteuk menerima sebuah pesan yang berisi sebuah keterangan."

Kali ini semua mata memandang Leeteuk dengan tatapan serius.

Seolah paham apa yang harus dilakukan, tanpa intruksi dari siapapun Leeteuk berdeham pelan, lalu mulai membuka bibirnya perlahan. "Isi pesan itu adalah… **'Aku akan memberitahu kalian siapa yang telah membuat Heechul didiskualifikasi, jika kalian mampu untuk mengetahuinya.' **Lalu setiap orang di rumah ini mendapat sebuah pesan aneh yang berisi sebuah kata. Kalau kalian juga menerimanya, berarti semua orang dirumah ini menerima SMS yang sama, terkecuali…" semua saling berpadangan.

"Terkecuali siapa? Memangnya tidak ada yang menerima SMS itu?" Donghae bertanya antusias; sudah tak sabar.

"Terkecuali tiga orang. Yaitu… Heechul, Kibum, dan… Kyuhyun."

"Apa? Ke-kenapa?" Leeteuk menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu," ia memilih jeda sejenak, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya perlahan. "Dari apa yang tengah terjadi, ada seseorang lain yang mengetahui detail kondisi kita di sini. Dan dari pengamatanku, dia adalah orang yang ahli di bidang teknologi informasi karena ia bisa mengirim pesan dari _source random_ tanpa terlacak. Sudah pasti… mau dia orang luar, atau ia orang dalam, ia adalah orang yang berbahaya," semua terdiam dengan raut mimik serius. "Sekarang, tolong serahkan ponsel kalian bertiga," tanpa berkeberatan sama sekali, mereka bertiga; Donghae-Kangin-Hankyung menyerahkan ponsel mereka kepada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk lalu mengambil sikap dengan mencatat data yang sekiranya penting, lalu mengurai semua petunjuk di atas kertas putih. "Oke, berdasarkan waktu penerimaan pesan… jika kata-kata ini dirangkai, maka akan menjadi… **Cinta Dharma Egosentrik Akhir Sembilu Titi Mawar Angola Angan**."

"Cinta Dharma Egosentrik Akhir Sembilu Titi Mawar Angola Angan, apa maksud dari potongan kata itu?" Shindong mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Ah, ya! Dimana Kibum? Aku belum melihatnya, dia pasti bisa memecahkan teka-teki ini!" manik itu tampak berbinar-binar, seolah ia sudah menyajikan sebuah solusi tepat untuk masalah serius ini.

"Itu juga masalahnya," kali ini Ryeowook yang angkat bicara.

"Kibum…" Leeteuk bertolak dengan suara muram. "Masih belum bangun dari tidurnya, SEJAK KEMARIN SORE."

"Hah?"

* * *

**PMM**

**In 31****st**** Chapter**

"Apa tidak salah? Kenapa dia bisa tidur selama itu?" Kangin bertanya sengit, bingung dengan keadaan yang membekasi penalaran mereka. Leretan matanya menggelinjang diganggu selentingan peristiwa aneh.

Leeteuk tak menjawab, ia hanya diam termenung sementara tangan kanannya menjadi penopang bagi dagunya. "Entah," Leeteuk mencoba mengingat. Ia tak mengharapkan terendus oleh rumitnya kejadian atau tersandung kasus yang meluruhkan waktu dan perhatiannya.

Dilindapi kejadian-kejadian misterius semenjak mereka berstatus sebagai peserta kompetisi sudah menjadi kegiatan anual bagi mereka semua. Seharusnya mereka sudah terbiasa dan bersiap-siap.

"Sudahkah ia diperiksa Dokter Zhoumi? Siapa tahu dia kenapa-napa. Pingsan atau mungkin… koma?" Berderenyit kata-katanya mengusung rasa pesimis, Donghae menaikan alisnya sementara peluh mulai mencumbui kening dan lehernya. Meringis ia membayangkan kejadian-kejadian yang telah lalu.

"Maksudmu?" Kangin tersentil kesal—menganggap Donghae terlalu berlebihan.

"Ya, tak wajar jika ada orang sehat dan tanpa sebab tiba-tiba tertidur lebih dari 30 jam. Iya 'kan? Iya 'kan?" tak ingin kalah, Donghae bersikukuh sambil terus berjibaku dalam menelisik sosok Kangin yang sudah berjerumat kesal.

Manik hitam itu seolah memproyeksikan proses berpikir otaknya. Keningnya sesekali mengerut; semakin menegaskan kontur wajahnya yang tengah dilanda kebingungan. Dibacanya beberapa kali deretan kalimat yang saling tidak berkorelasi itu, hingga akhirnya… manik itu mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Tunggu sebentar," ia menyergah cepat.

Sontak semua menoleh, "Kenapa Leeteuk-_ssi_?"

Leeteuk, dengan raut muka tidak percaya mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah seseorang yang diindikasikan sebagai penyebab diskualifikasi Heechul. "Apa benar, kau…"

Semua berpandangan, sedangkan orang yang diajak bicara oleh Leeteuk berdiri tak mengerti.

"Apa benar… kau penyebab semua ini, Siwon_ie_?"

* * *

**PMM**

**In 31****st**** Chapter**

"Apa benar… kau penyebab semua ini, Siwon_ie_?"

"_Mwo_?" Siwon memandang Leeteuk tak percaya. "_Naega wae_?" dengan pandir ia balik bertanya. Agaknya Leeteuk sudah agak keterlaluan dengan berangsur kehilangan akal sehatnya. Pikiran Siwon menerawang alasan Leeteuk melontarkan tuduhan tak berbukti kepada dia.

"Coba kalian perhatikan sederetan kata-kata itu," sekonyong-konyong ia melabuhkan jari telunjuknya ke sebuah arah.

**Cinta Dharma Egosentrik Akhir Sembilu Titi Mawar Angola Angan**

"Kumpulan kata-kata ini disusun berdasarkan waktu masuk SMS ke ponsel masing-masing," alih-alih untuk menyangkal, Siwon memilih untuk bergeming. Ia sendiri penasaran dengan apa yang akan dipaparkan Leeteuk di depannya. Tak mungkin ia hanya berunjuk seperti Kangin, atau beromong kosong seperti Donghae.

"Coba ambil huruf setiap kalimat sesuai urutan," ujarnya perlahan. Dengan segera Shindong mengambil kertas dan pensil yang berada tak jauh dari sisinya.

"C adalah huruf pertama dari kata pertama yaitu **Cinta**, H adalah huruf kedua dari kata kedua yaitu **Dharma**, O adalah huruf ketiga dari kata ketiga yaitu **Egosentrik**, I adalah huruf keempat dari kata keempat yaitu **Akhir**," semua terhenyak tak percaya. Sementara Kyuhyun memasang roman muka seapatis mungkin kendati semangatnya tergelitik untuk ikut membongkar teka-teki ini, namun Siwon membiaskan ekspresi yang seolah-olah… ia pun baru sadar dengan kenyataan yang dibeberkan di depannya.

"Lanjutkan," ketukan dari irama yang diciptakan jemari Leeteuk beradu dengan keheningan yang membekasi malam itu. Gelagap Shindong terdengar canggung untuk kembali meneruskan eksekusi terhadap temannya sendiri.

"Tidak apa, lanjutkan saja Shindong-ssi," timpal Siwon dengan raut muka tegar, menyembunyikan degup girisnya yang menandak hati. Shindong sempat terperangah, begitu juga yang lain. Namun senyum gamang Siwon mendorong Shindong untuk terus melanjutkan eksekusi atas dirinya. Dia yakin bahwa dia sama sekali tidak bersalah, karena itu tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

Sepintas tatapan Leeteuk penuh selidik.

"S adalah huruf pertama dari kata kelima yaitu **Sembilu. I **adalah huruf kedua dari kata keenam yaitu **Titi, W **adalah huruf ketiga dari kata ketujuh yaitu **Mawar, O **adalah huruf keempat dari kata kedelapan yaitu** Angola, dan **N adalah huruf kelima dari kata kesembilan yaitu** Angan. **Jika semua huruf dirangkai, maka yang keluar adalah…" Shindong tak bisa bersikap seperti biasa, bibirnya membetuk kurva terbalik dengan getaran-getaran kecil. "adalah… CHOI SIWON."

Semua membersilkan keterkejutan. Tubuh tegap Siwon menjadi sorotan mata semua penghuni. Shindong berhenti menggumamkan kenyataan dari rencengan kunci yang telah ditelusur Leeteuk. Disusul ketukan tak sabar dari Leeteuk, manik matanya kini menatap Siwon dengan rasa keingintahuan yang besar.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami, Siwon_ie_?"

* * *

**PMM**

**In 31****st**** Chapter**

"Jadi… kau benar-benar tidak pernah memiliki niat seperti itu kepada Chul_ie_? Benar 'kan? Benar 'kan?" Donghae beringsut ke sisi Siwon dengan pandangan pandir. Siwon hanya memandang Siwon dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan akan kepercayaan.

Riap rambut Leeteuk menyentuh dahinya yang sudah dibasahi oleh peluh. Tatapan kosongnya ia kibaskan pada pajangan lemari seukuran jemari yang diatur hingga berbanjar. _Apa alasannya si pelaku menuduh Siwon sebagai penyebab diskualifikasi Heechul?_ Pertanyaan itu berputar dalam pikirannya yang sudah semakin berhimpitan.

Tiba-tiba alunan melodi berligatur cepat dari ponsel Leeteuk, menyentak lamunan semua orang yang berada di sana. Alis Leeteuk menikung ketika melihat panggilan masuk dengan _privat number._ Namun segera ia tepis keraguan itu. "_Yeoboseyo_?" terjadi _gap_ selama 3 detik setelah Leeteuk mengangkat panggilan itu, namun si penelepon seolah sengaja membangun rasa penasaran dengan menjaga tempo pembicaraan. Barulah di detik ke-5 si penelepon itu melakukan teror.

"_Bagaimana? Kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa pelakunya_?" Seolah tersetrum listrik jutaan watt, Leeteuk berdiri terkesima. _"Kenapa? Masih belum bisa menebak siapa penyebab Heechul didiskualifikasi_?"

"Jadi… kau yang mengirimkan SMS itu?" Ruangan kembali hening, riuh bisik sebelumnya kini digantikan oleh sorotan curiga. "Untuk apa kau mengarahkan kami kepada Siwon? Kami tidak akan percaya dengan sebegitu mudahnya," sambung Leeteuk dengan nada berintonasi rendah; ia tetap bisa tenang.

"Siapa?" sela Eunhyuk penasaran. "Apa dia yang mengirimi kita SMS?" Leeteuk mnenoleh perlahan, lalu mengangguk pasti.

"_Aku hanya bilang, jika kalian bisa memecahkan teka-teki itu, maka kalian akan mengetahui siapa yang telah menyebabkan Heechul didiskualifikasi. Aku tidak menyebutkan bahwa orang itu juga orang yang sama dengan yang telah menyebabkan Heechul terluka," _Leeteuk mereguk napas lega. Ia bersyukur bahwa Siwon bukanlah orang yang menyebabkan Heechul terluka parah seperti ini. Setidaknya itulah yang pertama berlabuh dalam pikirannya.

"_Coba tanyakan pada anak kaya itu, apakah dia memiliki hubungan dengan perusahaan penyelenggara kompetisi?"_ suara itu kembali memberikan intruksi. Suara yang serak dan begitu dalam… mungkinkah usia si penelepon ini sudah setua ayah-ayah mereka?

Leeteuk mengapit ponselnya dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan maniknya menyemai kejujuran pada ekspresi Siwon. "Siwon_ie_…" sepenasaran apapun, Leeteuk biasanya selalu bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Siwon terlihat mengangguk demi menjawab panggilan Leeteuk. "Kalau boleh aku tahu, apa hubunganmu dengan perusahaan yang mengadakan kopetisi desain itu?"

Siwon… terlihat diam terpekur.

"Perusahaan itu… adalah perusahaan yang aku kelola," jawabnya perlahan. Semua yang mendengar seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Siwon. Kekagetan mereka terpecahkan oleh suara tawa dari ponsel Leeteuk. Leeteuk segera mendekatkan telinganya kembali dengan telinga ponselnya.

"_Hahahaha… kau dengar sendiri bukan? Para juri mengetahui bahwa Heechul adalah teman baik pemilik perusahaan itu. Jika mereka membiarkan Heechul lolos, maka orang-orang di dunia fashion dan hiburan akan menganggap bahwa penilaian mereka tidaklah objektif. Akan lebih mudah menerima si desainer berbakat itu sebagai pemenang dari pada teman dekat si pemilik perusahaan walau dia memiliki bakat."_

"Tapi justru dengan melakukan hal seperti itu, objektifitas dalam penilaian akan runtuh," sanggah Leeteuk.

"_Hahaha… apa kau pikir mereka akan peduli hal itu? Yang mereka pedulikan hanyalah reputasi,"_ si penelepon terkekeh puas. _"Nah, bagaimana? Aku sudah membantu kalian, apa imbalannya untukku?"_ Leeteuk tersentak kaget mendengar tuntutan dari si penelepon misterius. _"Kenapa? Kau tidak berpikir aku melakukan ini semua dengan gratis 'kan?"_ Leeteuk memijit keningnya berkali-kali sambil mengembuskan napas berat.

"Kenapa? Ada apa Leeteuk?" Yesung yang khawatir akhirnya bicara. Namun Leeteuk segera mengangkat tangannya dan menggeleng perlahan pertanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Tergantung," Leeteuk menjawab dengan penuh pertimbangan. "Tergantung apa yang kau minta."

"..."

"…."

"…."

Si Penelepon di ujung sana diam tak bergeming.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak jadi meminta?" pancing Leeteuk.

"_Yang aku inginkan…_" Leeteuk menahan napasnya. "_Ijinkan aku… bertemu dengan kakakku._"

* * *

**PMM**

**In 31****st**** Chapter**

"Jadi… alasan Heechul-_ssi_ didiskualifikasi adalah karena dia temanku?" Leeteuk mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lalu… mengenai status si penelepon itu?" tanya Kangin penasaran.

"Dia berada di luar gerbang saat ini, menunggu kita memberinya ijin untuk menemui kakakknya."

"Sungguhkah hanya itu yang dia inginkan?" Miss Lau bersikeras khawatir. Tak ingin ada orang luar yang masuk ke dalam asrama lagi. Tak ingin mengambil resiko ketahuan lagi. Tak ingin mengulang pengalaman yang mendebarkan itu lagi.

"Dia bilang hanya itu," Leeteuk menunduk berpikir. "Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa kakak yang dia maksud."

"Apa mungkin kakek perawat taman?" Eunhyuk menebak. "Kau bilang dari suaranya, terindikasikan kalau usianya sekitar 40 tahunan 'kan?"

Leeteuk memandang Eunhyuk penuh arti.

"Bisa saja dia mengggunakan alat perubah suara," celetuk Kyuhyun. Semua mata tertuju pada Kyuhyun. "Yah, kemungkinan itu pasti ada 'kan?"

"Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu Leeteuk?" Yesung akhirnya menyerahkan keputusan terakhir pada Leeteuk. Begitupun yang lainnya.

"Aku akan mengizinkan dia masuk. Lagi pula… kita tidak bisa tahu apa-apa kalau tidak bertemu dengan dia."

Kyuhyun mendelik—melirik dan mengamati Leeteuk dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Kalau itu yang menjadi keputusanmu…."

Leeteuk beranjak dari kursinya diikuti sisa penghuni di belakangnya. Wajah Shindong seketika memucat, sedangkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk berdiri di belakang Kangin. Desah napas terdengar saling bersahutan melewati cuping hidung—desah napas berat. Jantung tengah bersiborok mengelukan protes untuk segera menghentikan kegilaan ini semua.

Leeteuk masih berdiri di tubir pintu. Tangan kanannya terangkat perlahan, dan sedetik kemudian jemarinya sudah menjamahi gerendel pintu, siap diputar.

"Tunggu!"

DEG!

Semua langsung menoleh ke asal suara; Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa?"

"Ba… bagaimana kalau dia membawa teman? Dan yang terparah… bagaimana kalau dia membawa senjata untuk membunuh kita semua?"

Semua melenguh protes.

"Kalau dia memang memiliki niat seperti itu, dia bisa melakukannya kepada kita dengan mudah. Dia bisa mengetahui nomor ponsel kita, tempat kita tinggal sampai aktivitas kita," jawab Kangin jengkel sedangkan Ryeowook mengangguk membenarkan.

CKLLLEEEKK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu dibuka.

"Leeteuk!"

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ketika mereka sedang sibuk berdebat, Leeteuk langsung menarik pintu utama hingga terbuka.

…

…

…

…

Seorang anak lelaki berusia 13 tahun berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk ketika pintu terbuka.

Sekali lagi… lidah mereka kelu. Mereka berdiri terkesiap.

"Kau… _hacker_ yang meneleponku barusan?" perlahan anak itu mengangkat kepalanya, lalu mengangkat ponsel sampai sejajar dengan dadanya, lalu mengangguk.

"Siapa kau?"

"Yoogeun," jawabnya singkat. Matanya bulat, rambutnya lurus—hitam, kulitnya putih mulus, dan wajahnya teramat tampan.

"Yoo… geun?" anak itu mengangguk. "Kakakmu yang ingin kau temui itu… _nuguya_?" Leeteuk bertanya penuh kehati-hatian.

"Kim Kibum."

"APA?" semua sontak bervokal bersamaan. Leeteuk langsung berbalik, lalu menyiratkan tanda agar mereka kembali tenang.

"Kakakmu… adalah Kim Kibum?"

"_Ne_."

"Tapi… dia tidak bisa menemuimu sekarang, dia…."

"Aku tahu, dia koma."

"_Mwo_?"

"Aku bisa tahu jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak beres padanya karena dia kakakku. Waktu hidupnya… tidak akan lama lagi karena berteman dengan kalian!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kangin yang tidak terima segera melangkah maju hendak menghajar Yoogeun, namun segera dihentikan oleh Ryeowook dan Siwon.

"Waktu hidupnya hanya tinggal seminggu lagi. Terindikasi dari _beltf watcher_-nya kalau dia terkena CHCI3 dengan dosis kecil namun dilakukan berkali-kali hingga menyebabkan ia terbius dan akhirnya koma. Mengkonsumsi zat ini secara berlebihan bisa menyebabkan kematian. "

"A-apa yang kau katakan?" Donghae tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Yoogeun.

"Tak hanya itu, asap itu juga mengandung sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang dapat melumpuhkan syaraf seseorang dalam jangka waktu tertentu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengetahui zat apa itu sebenarnya."

"Lalu, kau mengetahui mendatangi kami agar kami bisa membantumu?"

"Ya," Yoogeun memandang Leeteuk lekat-lekat. "Kudengar, 23 tahun yang lalu salah satu siswa di sekolah kalian pernah mengalami keracunan yang sama karena malprakek yang dilakukan seorang guru kimia di sini."

"Kita bisa mengetahui obat untuk Kibum jika kita bisa menemukan kasus itu?"

"Ya," Yoogeun mengangguk tegas. "Arsip 23 tahun yang lalu itu dikunci di ruang arsip rahasia. Dan yang bisa memegang kunci itu hanya 2 orang saja."

"Siapa saja?" Eunhyuk bertanya antusias.

"Yang pertama… adalah PKS Kurikulum."

"Lalu yang kedua?"

"Yang kedua… adalah ketua OSIS sekolah itu."

DEG!

"Dengan kata lain, kau harus bisa menjadi ketua OSIS agar bisa masuk ke ruangan itu."

To be Continued….

* * *

**AN** : Huhuhu… mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada semua pembaca karena membuat kalian menunggu lama. Mohon maaf… sekali lagi. Dengan rutinitas yang bisa dibilang gila, yang menguras otak dan waktu =_= *lebay mulai muncul* saya jadi terkendala untuk kembali menulis.

Tapi tenang saja semua! Alhamdulillah kemarin saya sudah membeli gadget baru untuk mendukung hobi saya dalam hal tulis menulis. Semoga bisa menunjang hobi saya dan akhirnya bisa memberikan kepuasan kepada pembaca semua.

Sekali lagi mohon maaf sudah menunggu. Terima kasih atas kesetiaannya, dan doakan agar saya tidak molor2 lagi dalam mengupdate fic ini. Aamiin…

Akhir kata, sampai bertemu lagi di part ke-32! :D

* * *

**Special Thanks To :**

**C**hoi shi zu, **N**eerval-Li, **d**esita, **L**ittle Fishy8694, **K**yuwookshipper, **r**ainforest56, **R**ifa, **H**aniee, **w**idyaokta, **p**uzZy cat, **G**uest123, **s**ansan kurai, **H**eeTee, **c**habluebilubilu, **J**inyeon, **n**uraini. pattara,** A**ranciaChru, **i**cha-chan, **K**im Min Ra, **e**llacliq. absanah,** E**LFishy123, **W**innie, **a**prilcouple, **r**evisca, **a**prillmaharani, **t**haELF, **S**J Key, **s**itara1083, **e**riemasruroh, **L**ee Yoonjie, **D**elu Elforever, **c**loudyweather, **J**ung Ah Mi, **I**smy couldelf, **N**amika Arishima, **C**ristina gmn, **a**okikumiko, **c**hupichul, **c**haludiajulinar, **c**heonsapark1004, **S**ong Ji Ra, **f**azstory, **S**hikaku Himira, **R**iliandra Abelira, **M**iyuu77, **E**vilBunny-JoY, **r**eaRelf, **m**itade13, **c**hocolates, **p**umpkins, **f**ardil, **i**chigo-yesung, **y**eWookBaby suka Onew, **i**tha evilmagnaekyu, **D**emon-Child 98, **p**hut, **E**cha Sk'ElfRyeosomnia, **f**archanie01, **a**yachi casey, **P**ark Ji Ra, **S**andra Min, **a**niimin, **R**una Evangel, **N**eemarishima, **f**atim. Bm, **K**im HaeRyNa, **G**olden123, **G**ui Xian, **B**lackurrent626 ga login, **E**vilyoura3301, **J**K0603, **Z**elenvi,** A**dintya, **C**hely, **K**agamiYuukiAra, **h**ana futh, **r**inaELF, **c**hakibumkyusuju, **S**nowbite04, **a**ndi. Sartika. 5, **u**milcloudELF, **W**idiwMin, **Y**antiheenim, **E**vil Thieves, **s**iidictator, **H**ikari tsuky, **2**37artan, **C**ieZie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie, **A**tikaSepti, **r**aemi. Han, **K**angInvite, **f**ifian160, **c**k mendokusei, **I**mah Hyun Ae, **M**aykyuminnie, **R**aihan, **l**alalala, **H**itomi Mi Chan, **K**im Rae Sun, dan beberapa reviewer yang tampil sebagai '**guest**'


	32. New Begining

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**P.M.M.**

**The Price Must be Mine!©Nurama Nurmala**

**Super Junior©SME**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**PMM in 32****nd**** Episode Totally Reserved**

* * *

Seorang anak lelaki berusia tiga belas tahun berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk ketika pintu terbuka.

Sekali lagi… lidah mereka kelu. Mereka berdiri terkesiap.

"Kau… _hacker_ yang meneleponku barusan?" perlahan anak itu mengangkat kepalanya, lalu mengangkat ponsel sampai sejajar dengan dadanya. Ia mengangguk.

"Siapa kau?"

"Yoogeun," jawabnya singkat. Matanya bulat, rambutnya lurus—hitam, kulitnya putih mulus, dan wajahnya teramat tampan.

"Yoo… geun?" anak itu mengangguk. "Kakakmu yang ingin kau temui itu… _nuguya_?" Leeteuk bertanya penuh kehati-hatian.

"Kim Kibum."

"APA?" semua sontak bervokal bersamaan. Leeteuk langsung berbalik, lalu menyiratkan tanda agar mereka kembali tenang.

"Kakakmu… adalah Kim Kibum?"

"_Ne_."

"Tapi… dia tidak bisa menemuimu sekarang, dia…."

"Aku tahu, dia koma."

"_Mwo_?"

"Aku bisa tahu jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak beres padanya karena dia kakakku. Waktu hidupnya… tidak akan lama lagi karena berteman dengan kalian!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kangin yang tidak terima segera melangkah maju hendak menghajar Yoogeun, namun segera dihentikan oleh Ryeowook dan Siwon.

"Waktu hidupnya hanya tinggal seminggu lagi. Terindikasi dari _beltf watcher_-nya kalau dia terkena CHCI3 dengan dosis kecil namun dilakukan berkali-kali hingga menyebabkan ia terbius dan akhirnya koma. Mengkonsumsi zat ini secara berlebihan bisa menyebabkan kematian. "

"A-apa yang kau katakan?" Donghae tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Yoogeun.

"Tak hanya itu, asap itu juga mengandung sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang dapat melumpuhkan syaraf seseorang dalam jangka waktu tertentu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengetahui zat apa itu sebenarnya."

"Lalu, kau mengetahui mendatangi kami agar kami bisa membantumu?"

"Ya," Yoogeun memandang Leeteuk lekat-lekat. "Kudengar, 23 tahun yang lalu salah satu siswa di sekolah kalian pernah mengalami keracunan yang sama karena malprakek yang dilakukan seorang guru kimia di sini."

"Kita bisa mengetahui obat untuk Kibum jika kita bisa menemukan kasus itu?"

"Ya," Yoogeun mengangguk tegas. "Arsip 23 tahun yang lalu itu dikunci di ruang arsip rahasia. Dan yang bisa memegang kunci itu hanya 2 orang saja."

"Siapa saja?" Eunhyuk bertanya antusias.

"Yang pertama… adalah PKS Kurikulum."

"Lalu yang kedua?"

"Yang kedua… adalah ketua OSIS sekolah itu."

DEG!

"Dengan kata lain, kau harus bisa menjadi ketua OSIS agar bisa masuk ke ruangan itu."

* * *

**PMM**

**In 32****nd**** Chapter**

Teruntuk dirimu yang dirundung kesedihan,

kemilau kenanganku bergelimpung menyilaukan. Menghadang sorot ini dalam meraup kepastian.

Kupendarkan pandanganku… dan kujejakkan kakiku.

Berpasir.

Tiba-tiba, entah dari mana datangnya, sekumpulan orang-orang mulai bergerombol di sekitarku. Roman muka mereka mulai menggarang.

Kutekuk kedua lutut ini dan kulindungi diri dengan menutup mata dan telinga ketika mereka mulai menghujat dan melontarkan umpatan.

"Anak kurang ajar!"

"Tak bermoral!"

"Jahat!"

"Titisan Iblis!"

Tuduhan itu semakin lama semakin menjadi tatkala kulihat wajah seorang lelaki setengah baya tiba-tiba muncul dalam kilatan sesaat. Ia terlelap, dan tidur dalam ketenangan.

"Dasar kau Pembunuh!"

* * *

**PMM**

**In 32****nd**** Chapter**

"Lho? Sungmin-_ah_, kau sudah bangun?" sayup-sayup terdengar suara seorang pria. Padahal ia begitu dekat, tapi kenapa rasanya begitu jauh? "Wah… kau sampai berkeringat seperti ini. Kenapa? Kau mimpi buruk?" pria itu mulai beranjak dari duduknya, lalu menyengajakan diri mengambil handuk kecil yang tersampir pada bibir ranjang dan diusaplah bulir-bulir peluh itu perlahan.

"Miss... Lau?" terbata ia berkata. Alisnya menikung dengan kerutan, sementara bibirnya yang abu dibias grafiti kekeringan.

"_Ne_, sudah tiga hari kau tak sadarkan diri. Pasti kau menderita sekali…" ia melabuhkan senyum prihatin, lalu duduk tegak di samping _namja_ itu. "Sekarang sudah hampir petang, yang lain pasti akan segera pulang dari sekolah."

Dahinya berkerenyit ketika mendengar penuturan Miss Lau. "Kau tidak pergi ke sekolah?" Miss Lau menggeleng pelan, setelah itu menggaurkan senyum maklum. "Aku harus tinggal di sini," roman mukanya seketika berubah; sedih. "Selain kau… masih ada Kibum yang belum siuman dan Heechul yang masih belum pulih benar."

"A… _arra_," ia mengangguk, tapi seolah tersetrum listrik jutaan volt, ia tersentak kaget dan memandang Miss Lau dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Kibum_ie_… kenapa dia belum siuman? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Miss Lau tersenyum lemah, sambil membenarkan letak duduknya ia memandang _namja_ di depannya intens. "Kibum… sakit. Tapi jangan khawatir, ia akan baik-baik saja kok," _Miss_ Lau mengedip dua kali. Ia rasa bukan ide yang bagus jika mereka terus berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Menyelubungi sisa hari ini dengan kabar buruk? Itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Tiba-tiba ia mengangguk setelah otaknya mencetuskan sebuah gagasan.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan Sungmin-_ah_?" _namja_ itu, yang tak lain adalah Sungmin tersentak ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari _Miss_ Lau. "_Ne_… mimpimu. Siapapun tahu jika kau menceritakan mimpi burukmu kepada orang lain, kau tahu, itu tidak seburuk apa yang kau pikirkan. Malah kau akan merasa lebih baik karena kau telah membagi bebanmu padaku," _Miss_ Lau optimis sekali. Kalimat terakhirnya ia poles dengan senyum meyakinkan.

Tapi Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"_Wae_?"

Sungmin terlihat menekuk lututnya, lalu memeluk keduanya dalam rengkuhan erat. "Karena itu… bukan mimpi buruk."

"Lantas?" _Miss_ Lau semakin tak mengerti.

"Itu… adalah masa laluku," mimik mukanya berubah drastis. Seolah menanggung beban dosa semua orang yang ada di dunia, Sungmin semakin tenggelam dalam trauma masa lalunya; sebuah frasa tabu yang bahkan Kibum juga enggan untuk mengusiknya kembali.

* * *

**PMM**

**In 32****nd**** Chapter**

"Festival yang tadinya dijadikan _Challenge_ sekarang diganti dengan perayaan untuk anak-anak kelas tiga. Tim kita… yang berjumlah 14 orang dan tim Nickhun yang terdiri dari sebagian besar anak kelas satu. Kau… harus bertanding dengan murid-murid monyet itu, Leeteuk-_ssi_?" cibiran Eunhyuk lebih berkesan sebagai hinaan dalam rapat di hari pertama dalam penentuan strategi _**'Mari Buat Leeteuk Menang!'**_ ini.

Agak norak memang… yang memberi nama strategi mereka adalah Donghae, walau belum ada satupun strategi yang mereka bahas sore itu.

"Kau ini… seolah kau tidak pernah muda saja, Eunhyuk-_ah_!" tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Donghae menge-_smash_ bahu Eunhyuk keras. Tak pelik membuat Eunhyuk meringis menahan sakit dan membuatnya bersikeras mendaratkan serangan balasan pada tubuh Donghae.

"Yang kita punya di sini adalah Yesung_ie_, dialah satu-satunya yang berpengalaman dalam bidang _entertainment_ selama ini," tunjuk Leeteuk dengan tatapannya. Seolah dibebani sebuah urusan yang krusial, pandangan Yesung seketika berlayar menuju tahapan rencana yang bisa secara jitu diimplementasikan dengan memberdayakan semua _resources _yang ada.

"_Chakkaman_!" sebuah tangan teracung menggapai udara tanda fraksi tidak disetujui. "Aku juga sudah lama berkecimpung di dunia hiburan, kenapa kau tidak menunjukku juga?" Eunhyuk protes karena merasa tidak terakui.

Semua tersenyum (khusus untuk Donhae dia tertawa terbahak-bahak) ketika mendengar keberatan Eunhyuk.

Kangin segera merangkul leher Eunhyuk. "Karena kau itu komedian, bukan seniman," tambah parahlah tawa Donghae yang menggelegar.

"APA?"

"Hahaha… Kangin-_ah_, kau benar-benar jujur," Donghae sampai terjatuh dari kursi dan berguling-guling di lantai.

Leeteuk menutup bibirnya yang disungging senyum dengan punggung tangan seraya berucap menenangkan, "Maaf aku melupakanmu," setelah ia bisa menguasai dirinya kembali, ia menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan lugas. "Aku juga mohon bantuanmu juga, Hyuk_ie-ya_," seolah baru saja dihadiahi emas satu gerobak, manik mata Eunhyuk berbinar menyilaukan, dan senyumnya mengembang dengan bebasnya.

"_Ne_! Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Ketua!" semua orang yang berada di sana kembali menyunggingkan senyum optimis; jauh dari aura suram yang sebelumnya membelenggu mereka dengan kuat.

"Perayaan apa yang bisa dilakukan dalam waktu 5 hari namun teramat sangat berkesan?" Leeteuk kembali menyeret pemikiran mereka pada alasan mereka berkumpul di ruang kesenian itu pada sore hari seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalau paduan suara?" usul Shindong cepat. Ya, ide itu cukup realistis, namun… tetap agak monoton. Leeteuk menggeleng.

"Kalau drama?" kali ini Ryeowook yang memberi usul. "Ya 'kan? Di sini ada Yesung-_ah_ dan Eunhyuk-_ah_ yang bisa melatih kita dengan baik. Waktu 5 hari tidak akan menjadi masalah jika drama yang disuguhkan juga adalah drama pendek namun sangat berkesan."

Kali ini Yesung yang menggeleng. "Tidak, aku dengar mereka juga akan mengadakan drama."

"Ya, aku juga dengar itu," Leeteuk mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau peragaan busana?" usul Eunhyuk. Dia sangat yakin dia bisa menang, apalagi dengan muka tampan dan gaya kerennya, oke, kalimat yang tadi itu adalah pemikiran Eunhyuk sendiri. Kostum penjual ikan pun ia yakin akan sangat cocok di tubuhnya. Namun….

Semua anggota menggeleng serempak, menyebabkan kekecewaan kembali tergaris di wajah itu.

"Kalau… pertunjukan teknologi?" Siwon mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Seperti?" Hankyung yang berada di sebelahnya mengerenyit tak mengerti.

"Sebuah mesin yang bisa terbang, atau… atraksi cahaya," ia mengutarakannya penuh semangat. Leeteuk dan Yesung tampak mencerna maksud Siwon.

"Bisa dipertimbangkan," akhirnya Leeteuk berucap. Siwon tersenyum puas yang disusul dengan _high-five_ dari Hankyung.

"Pertunjukan beladiri juga bagus!" Kangin tak ingin kalah dalam bersua, ia pun ikut menyumbangkan idenya. "Bisa duel, bisa juga keroyokan."

"Tapi _memorable_-nya kurang kena…" Yesung mengomentari. Kangin mengangguk paham lalu berusaha mencari usulan lain yang lebih cemerlang.

"Kenapa tidak gabungkan saja semuanya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang di sana… bergumam pelan namun cukup untuk bisa didengar semuanya.

"Apa… katamu barusan, Kyuhyun_ie_?"

Masih sambil memainkan _game_ favoritnya, kedua tangannya tetap bergerak; memijiti tombol PSP-nya sementara kedua atensinya menetap pada layar. "Buat saja _original story_ yang bisa menyatukan semuanya. Sebuah cerita dimana ada perkelahian dengan bumbu romansa. Di dalamnya kita bisa menggunakan pakaian dan teknologi yang mendukung. Jika ingin tambah dramatis, bisa dibubuhi nyanyian di dalamnya."

Semua… terdiam; kaku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa jenius, Kyuhyun_ie_!" Yesung sontak berteriak girang. "Benar! Itu… benar sekali Leeteuk-_ssi_, kita bisa menggunakan ide semuanya! Kita punya Heechul yang memiliki koleksi pakaian terbaik, Sungmin yang pakar dalam teknologi, Kangin dan Siwon yang jago beladiri, dan kita semua yang akan mendukung rencana ini tanpa ragu!"

Semangat Yesung yang membara berhasil membakar dan mendongkrak hasrat mereka sampai langit tertinggi.

* * *

**PMM**

**In 32****nd**** Chapter**

Masih dalam balutan seragam siswa menengah pertama, anak lelaki itu terduduk gusar dengan alis yang saling bertaut. Di pangkuannya bertelut sebuah Netbook teknologi canggih, sementara layar LED-nya menampilkan tulisan yang sama dalam senyap.

"_Kau memiliki otakku dan hati Sungmin. Sebagai perekam semua yang terjadi pada kami, kau akan menjadi satu-satunya saksi dari tiap kejadian dalam hidup kami._

_._

_._

_._

_Yoogeun-ah…_

_jika ada hal gawat yang bahkan tidak bisa kutangani, kumohon bantulah Sungmin dengan sekuat tenagamu."_

Anak lelaki itu mendecih, lalu tersenyum seolah rangkaian kalimat itu telah meremehkannya. "Aku tahu, dasar _Hyung_ bodoh!"

"_Jika sampai ada yang bisa membuatku tak berkutik, dia mungkin lebih hebat dariku dan Sungmin. _

_Jika itu sampai terjadi… mungkin di dunia ini, kau tidak sendiri, Yoogeun-ah._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Maka dari itu…_

_Kumohon, berhati-hatilah."_

Yoogeun segera menutup layar Netbook-nya, meletakkannya dalam genggaman tangan kanan, lalu berdiri seraya menepuk beberapa noda kotor yang bersiborok di antara lipatan celananya.

Sekelebat angin menerpa rambutnya yang lurus-halus tanpa ampun hingga ia harus menyipitkan matanya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, memejamkan matanya, lalu menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Ia berusaha menikmati sensasi itu walau ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan sebenarnya adalah sebuah kesia-siaan yang jelas.

Sebuah tempat lengang yang sering ia satroni di tiap siang adalah atap sekolah yang merupakan daerah terlarang bagi para siswa. Ia bebas mengunjungi undakan plafon di langit-langit, atau ubin dingin keras yang terhampar tanpa sering diinjak itu karena ia memiliki kemampuan istimewa yang tak dimiliki anak-anak seusianya, bahkan manusia di sekitarnya.

"Tsk! Kau berkata… bahwa aku tidak sendirian di dunia ini, Kibum_ie-Hyung_? Hehehe…" ia tertawa kecil seolah baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang lucu dan pantas ditertawakan.

"Jujur saja…" kali ini sorot matanya menajam, menandakan pertentangan. "Aku… tidak begitu peduli," sorot matanya berlabuh ke dataran di bawahnya, mengawasi tiap gerik manusia yang berlalu-lalang tanpa sadar pada apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan mereka.

"Aku tak peduli… jika ada seseorang atau sekelompok lagi yang sepertiku datang padaku. Karena aku… adalah satu-satunya yang lahir dari tangan Kibum_ie-Hyung _dan Sungmin_ie-Hyung_.

Aku tak akan kalah! Karena bagaimanapun juga,

aku… adalah Android generasi pertama!"

**To be Continued**

* * *

**AN:**

Beloved Readers,

Terima kasih saya sampaikan atas atensi dan loyalitasnya pada Fic ini, saya kira Fic ini sudah dilupakan hingga hanya segelintir orang saja yang masih mengingat dan menginginkannya. Saya benar-benar terharu :')

Ada banyak pembaca yang bertanya, **"Apakah Yoogeun yang dimaksud adalah Yoogeun dalam SHINee Hello Baby, dan kenapa Yoogeun bisa menjadi besar?" **Saya jawab, Ya, Yoogeun ini adalah Yoogeun dari SHINee Hello Baby dan sengaja saya buat berusia 13 tahun :)

Sedangkan pertanyaan lainnya, "Kenapa Kibum bisa koma?" Sebenarnya, jawaban pertanyaan ini sudah terjawab di chapter 29, yaitu: Setelah berucap; memberi petunjuk, Kibum kemudian menyudahi hari itu… dengan mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tubuhnya. Tak mengindahkan… bahwa sesudah ia terlelap, akan berembus sebuah asap kasat mata, yang akan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri… selama beberapa hari.

Nah, asap yang berembus dan membius Kibum sudah dijelaskan di chapter 31 kemarin.

Lalu ada juga pembaca yang bertanya, **"Kibum tidak akan mati 'kan? Kenapa Yoogeun bisa tahu Kibum Koma?"** kalau bertanya soal kejadian selanjutnya (yang berpotensi akan muncul di chapter depan) tidak akan saya beritahu :D maaf ya…

Bagi pembaca yang login, komentarnya sudah saya jawab melalui PM ;) terima kasih

Oia, biar tidak terlalu kaku, tolong sebut saja nama saya (Nurama, Nurmala, Nura, Mala), jangan menyebut dengan sebutan _**'author'**_, _**'thor'**_ apalagi '_**Autan'**_ . Biar lebih akrab aja :D

Untuk berbincang-bincang, teman-teman bisa mengirimi saya PM, ngobrol di twitter atau facebook (Saya punya dua facebook dengan nama yang sama), atau mau mampir ke blog saya juga silahkan ^^ ke: ** .com**

**Terima kasih semua… sampai jumpa chapter depan :***

**Regrads,**

**Nurama Nurmala**

* * *

**Spoiler Chapter 33:  
**

****"Whoooaaahhhh! Ryeowook cantik sekali!"

"Apa itu? Kenapa Yesung punya sayap dan bisa terbang?"

"Kyyyyaaaaaa! Kyuhyun keren sekali walau tampil sebagai penjahat!"

Untuk persiapan, buat kalian yang belum dengar Safe and Sound-nya Taylor Swift, ada baiknya kalian dengarkan, hayati, kalau bisa searching lirik-nya :D

* * *

**Special Thanks To :**

**K**anggaryjihyo, **n**ardisia, **K**EDS215, **M**oodMaker, **k**yuhyunlegalwife, **B**ella, **P**RINCESSKYHYN, **R**ianaClouds, **D**amn Plump, **b**unnyming evilkyu,** N**yonyaaJung, **N**amika Arishima, **D**inaJOYer, **P**earl Park, **c**hosaeyoung, **L**hyana ELF137, **C**ho Chikka, **S**eiqas, **C**ristina gmn,**S**ieLf, **M**utia, **e**ga. **C**ytra, **N**aeKyu, **e**njellia. natalia, **y**uliafebry, **y**enkyu48, **p**outyming137, **A**kibahara Hisui, **M**egalina, **L**ee Yoonjie, **H**aniee, **j**ofiane, **V**IOSgetz, **y**ouichi asazuki, **w**ookiesomnia, **a**dzyumna, **D**obe Hilang, **k**afivo, **m**aykyuminnie, **E**vilBunny-JoY, **a**okikumiko, **K**im Min Ra, **R**aihan, **h**yukjae lee, **M**yung Soo, **A**rrhae, **M**anaatma, **C**hizawa95, **p**ark chaesoo, **H**enry Park, **u**milcloudELF, **L**ittle Baby Lee, **s**hin young rin, **e**lly. Liana. 75, **c**k mendokusei, **N**. A. Mustikawati, **2**7won, **R**io, **E**vil Roommate, **u**waykimhara, **E**lisakim14, **k**yuri kimelf, **C**ho Kry lma, **c**habluebilubilu, **h**ana futh, **L**ittle Sunshine Angel, **k**yuri kimelf, **I**mah Hyun Ae, **r**inaELF, **O**range Juice, **a**y, **P**ark Seung Hyo, **p**umpkins, **v**iolin diaz, **C**hol Jaeseumin Hyangsu, **C**ho Kyuri **M**appanyukki, **r**eaRelf, **C**indy93ELF, **w**idyaokta, **f**atim. hm, **w**indhy ekawardhani, **y**antiheenim, **C**ho sahyo, **N**eerval-Li, **K**yuHaELF, **H**itomi Mi Chan, **g**yu1315, **K**im Rae Sun, **t**yararahayuni, **p**uzZy cat, **a**urelpang, **k**yuri kim, **A**ihara Miaw, **C**honurullau40, **c**uneh, **f**azstory, **A**NDIrasti, **a**sahi, **V**ayTeuKey, **s**akinahayuwi. **Z**arseka, **N**azimah Elfish, **Y**eoja1004, **A**F13, **M**iyoori29, **M**ard707, **C**ho Kyu Chely, **m**aria8, **d**onadkyu1, **w**aypiei, **E**lfishy891207, **y**eonRA137, **I**bel Sanders, **q**eqey, **E**vil Thieves, **T**ika, **J**K0603, **g**olden13, **s**ycarp, **R**ilianda Abelira, **r**ositakyuhyun, **c**hoi shi zu, **E**li CassieELF, **F**ikyu, **r**evisca, **s**ansan kurai, **N**o Name, **a**iniwookie95, **A**ndreychoi dan beberapa reviewer yang tampil sebagai '**guest**'


	33. B-o-r-n?

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**P.M.M.**

**The Price Must be Mine!©Nurama Nurmala**

**Super Junior©SME**

**Safe and Sound©Taylor Swift**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**PMM in 3****3****rd**** Episode Totally Reserved**

* * *

Masih dalam balutan seragam siswa menengah pertama, anak lelaki itu terduduk gusar dengan alis yang saling bertaut. Di pangkuannya bertelut sebuah Netbook teknologi canggih, sementara layar LED-nya menampilkan tulisan yang sama dalam senyap.

"_Kau memiliki otakku dan hati Sungmin. Sebagai perekam semua yang terjadi pada kami, kau akan menjadi satu-satunya saksi dari tiap kejadian dalam hidup kami._

_._

_._

_._

_Yoogeun-ah…_

_jika ada hal gawat yang bahkan tidak bisa kutangani, kumohon bantulah Sungmin dengan sekuat tenagamu."_

Anak lelaki itu mendecih, lalu tersenyum seolah rangkaian kalimat itu telah meremehkannya. "Aku tahu, dasar _Hyung_ bodoh!"

"_Jika sampai ada yang bisa membuatku tak berkutik, dia mungkin lebih hebat dariku dan Sungmin. _

_Jika itu sampai terjadi… mungkin di dunia ini, kau tidak sendiri, Yoogeun-ah._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Maka dari itu…_

_Kumohon, berhati-hatilah."_

Yoogeun segera menutup layar Netbook-nya, meletakkannya dalam genggaman tangan kanan, lalu berdiri seraya menepuk beberapa noda kotor yang bersiborok di antara lipatan celananya.

Sekelebat angin menerpa rambutnya yang lurus-halus tanpa ampun hingga ia harus menyipitkan matanya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, memejamkan matanya, lalu menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Ia berusaha menikmati sensasi itu walau ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan sebenarnya adalah sebuah kesia-siaan yang jelas.

Sebuah tempat lengang yang sering ia satroni di tiap siang adalah atap sekolah yang merupakan daerah terlarang bagi para siswa. Ia bebas mengunjungi undakan plafon di langit-langit, atau ubin dingin keras yang terhampar tanpa sering diinjak itu karena ia memiliki kemampuan istimewa yang tak dimiliki anak-anak seusianya, bahkan manusia di sekitarnya.

"Tsk! Kau berkata… bahwa aku tidak sendirian di dunia ini, Kibum_ie-Hyung_? Hehehe…" ia tertawa kecil seolah baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang lucu dan pantas ditertawakan.

"Jujur saja…" kali ini sorot matanya menajam, menandakan pertentangan. "Aku… tidak begitu peduli," sorot matanya berlabuh ke dataran di bawahnya, mengawasi tiap gerik manusia yang berlalu-lalang tanpa sadar pada apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan mereka.

"Aku tak peduli… jika ada seseorang atau sekelompok lagi yang sepertiku datang padaku. Karena aku… adalah satu-satunya yang lahir dari tangan Kibum_ie-Hyung _dan Sungmin_ie-Hyung_.

Aku tak akan kalah! Karena bagaimanapun juga,

aku… adalah Android generasi pertama!"

* * *

**PMM**

**33****rd**** Chapters**

Auditorium yang digunakan sebagai momentum pelepasan anak kelas 3 itu penuh sesak oleh para murid dan orang tua murid yang hadir dalam prosesi. Berjubel anak kelas 1 dan 2 pun berlomba-lomba menyesaki _gap_ di ruangan karena kabar yang berbaur di sekolah dari seminggu yang lalu. Apalagi kalau bukan kabar mengenai pertarungan antara murid teladan; Nickhun dan murid baru berbakat; Leeteuk demi memperebutkan posisi nomor 1 di sekolah ini, yaitu ketua OSIS.

"Hah? Kenapa ada orang asingnya?" kaget Eunhyuk sambil menyembulkan kepalanya pada lipatan palka merah di pinggir panggung. "Maksudku, kenapa ada orang asing yang menjadi juri?"

"Namanya Robertus Charles, teman kepala sekolah dulu ketika kuliah di Amerika. Kebetulan dia mengajar di Universitas Tokyo jurusan seni dari tahun kemarin, maka dari itu kepala sekolah meminta ia turun sebagai juri agar penilaian bisa lebih objektif," jelas Shindong dengan wajah serius. "Aku harus mengetahui seluruh seluk beluk kompetisi ini, agar Leeteuk-_ssi_ bisa memenangkannya."

Donghae menoleh dengan pandangan intens. Tatapannya penuh dengan pertanyaan akan hal yang ia tidak mengerti. "Jangan-jangan… kau membuat naskah seperti ini karena tahu juri bule itu yang akan menilai kita?" Shindong mengangguk dengan yakin. "Baguslah!" teriakan Donghae nyaring terdengar sementara tangan kanannya melayang ke udara dan menepuk-nepuk tubuh gempal Shindong.

"Sungmin, Heechul, kalian yakin baik-baik saja?" Sungmin yang duduk di samping meja dari kayu menoleh ke arah Yesung; yang masih saja menjubahi tubuhnya dengan ketat sejak mereka tiba di belakang panggung. Sedangkan Heechul yang terlihat bercanda dengan Eunhyuk—walau sebenarnya ia tidak boleh banyak bergerak, hanya duduk di kursi roda yang senantiasa didorong Kangin dengan seringai yang sulit diartikan. Ia bersikeras datang, ingin melihat Ryeowook dan Yesung mengenakan pakaian yang ia buat. Itulah alasan yang dia lontarkan ketika dimarahi Kangin agar tetap tinggal di rumah.

"_Ne, jal jinaessoyo_," Sungmin menggoyangkan tangannya yang masih dibalut perban dengan seoles senyum manis yang sudah lama tak terlihat. Entahlah, padahal hanya baru beberapa hari semua tak melihat senyumnya, terutama senyum jahilnya. Tapi semua sudah rindu….

"_Na do_!" Heechul yang tak ingin dikhawatirkan pun menyahut dengan semangat. Leeteuk; yang terduduk tak jauh dari mereka tersenyum memandang keadaan yang sudah membaik ini. Sekarang, hanya satu yang dikhawatirkan dan menjadi fokus utamanya, yaitu…

keselamatan Kibum.

"Apa semuanya sudah dibagikan?" Tanya Leeteuk, menetralisir keriuhan yang sedari tadi berkoar; keributan yang diciptakan mereka secara tidak sengaja. Yah, seringnya memang seperti itu.

"Tentu saja sudah. _Special light stick_-nya sudah kami bagikan, benar 'kan Hyuk_ie-ya_?" Donghae mengangkat ibu jarinya sambil memberikan kedipan ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Iya. Karena seorang bintang sepertiku yang membagikannya, maka _special light stick_ bikinan Sungmin laris manis seperti kacang goreng," seringainya membuat Donghae tak bisa menahan _Giant Bomber_-nya untuk segera ia arahkan ke muka Eunhyuk. "WAAAA! Muka tampanku… awas kau Lee Donghae!" pukulan Donghae sukses membuat Eunhyuk meradang dan meraung-raung tak jelas, walau raungannya terkalahkan oleh kicau penonton yang tak sabar menunggu tirai dibuka.

Sungmin yang ketika siuman selalu dikelilingi Donghae yang cerewet, Eunhyuk yang selalu memuja dirinya hingga membuat Donghae si narsis panas, dan Hankyung-Siwon yang selalu berusaha melerai pertengkaran konyol mereka kini tersenyum simpul dengan tarikan napas lega.

Setelah kejadian itu… ia jadi sering melamun sendirian.

Tidak ada yang ingat dengan kejadian mengerikan yang menghantui mereka satu hari itu. Sungmin yang dikabarkan pingsan, lalu ketika bangun sudah dalam keadaan tangan kiri yang hampir putus karena sayatan-sayatan tajam. Lalu Leeteuk yang dikabarkan pingsan di sekolah, Ryeowook yang terluka pada jarinya, sampai pada kecelakaan mengerikan yang menimpa Heechul.

Tak ada yang mengingatnya. Bahkan Sungmin sendiri.

Hal yang paling mengejutkan baginya adalah kemunculan Yoogeun. Bagaimana ia tidak tahu? Eunhyuk dan Donghae ramai membahas Yoogeun, adik Kibum siang dan malam. Bilang bahwa Yoogeun sangat aneh, bilang bahwa Yoogeun terlampau pandai, dan yang sering mereka koarkan dengan amarah yang meletup adalah… mereka bilang bahwa Yoogeun terlalu tampan.

Oke, Sungmin perlu mengusap muka dan menarik napas panjang untuk alasan yang satu itu.

Yoogeun, ya, kemunculan Yoogeun lah yang membuat ia percaya bahwa ada hal gawat yang terjadi.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu Sungmin dan Kibum menemukan sebuah _Blue Print_ dari teknologi asing di ruang rahasia rumah Sungmin. Keberadaan _Blue Print_ itulah yang bisa membuat Kibum dan Sungmin menjadi remaja jenius saat ini. Keluarga Sungmin yang berada (cukup kaya) secara turun temurun adalah _Engineer_ yang memberikan sumbangsih besar untuk kemajuan Korea, mereka bahkan memiliki beberapa ruangan rahasia semacam laboratorium di rumah mereka.

Perlu waktu lebih dari satu tahun untuk mengetahui rancangan apa yang digambarkan secara detil di dalam _Blue Print_ usang yang mereka temukan, terlebih karena mereka menemukannya tidak dalam kondisi utuh; ada beberapa lembar yang hilang di mana halaman-halaman itu adalah kunci satu bagian agar sampai pada bagian yang lainnya.

Perlu waktu tujuh tahun bagi mereka untuk menyempurnakan rancangan yang terdapat dalam _blue print_ tersebut. Tentunya setelah melalui beribu kegagalan yang mematahkan semangat mereka, lagi dan lagi. Namun bagusnya… mereka tidak pernah menyerah untuk membangun apa yang mereka impikan.

"Android?" Sungmin kecil, yang saat itu berusia 7 tahun memandang Kibum dengan tatapan rasa ingin tahu.

"Ya, aku yakin ini adalah cetak biru Android."

"Android itu… semacam robot 'kan? Kenapa tidak menyebutnya robot?"

"Karena tidak semua robot itu didesain seperti manusia. Android adalah sebuah robot atau _synthetic organism_ yang dirancang dengan bentuk seperti manusia, berbicara seperti manusia, bertingkah seperti manusia, bahkan memiliki keahlian seperti manusia. Android adalah… robot yang diciptakan untuk memanusiakan manusia."

"Memanusiakan… manusia?" Sungmin bertanya dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Setidaknya itulah yang aku tangkap dari rancangan ini," Kibum memperlihatkan buku _blue print_ yang telah lusuh itu kepada Sungmin. "Kau lihat? Dari usia kertas ini aku yakin ada sekelompok orang yang telah merencanakan membuat Android itu sekitar 40 atau 50 tahun yang lalu. Entah mereka memiliki kendala, atau mereka terkena musibah, sepertinya penelitian itu terhenti seketika."

"Kibum_ie_… karena benda itu ditemukan di kamar rahasia rumahku, kenapa kita tidak mengembalikannya pada ayah saja? Mungkin rancangan ini milik leluhurku yang juga seorang ilmuan. Aku yakin dia pasti lebih tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

"Min_ie_," Kibum kecil memanggil Sungmin dengan suara yang direndahkan, itu berarti ia ingin membujuk Sungmin dengan idealismenya yang terkadang irasional. "Keluargamu baru pindah ke rumah ini sekitar 30 tahun yang lalu, dan usia_ blue print_ ini sudah lebih dari 40 tahun. Sudah pasti rancangan ini adalah milik penghuni rumah sebelum kalian. Dan… kenapa kita tidak menyimpannya sebagai rahasia kita saja? Kalau kita bisa mewujudkan apa yang dikatakan rancangan ini, bukankah itu menjadi pencapaian yang luar biasa?"

**Tujuh tahun kemudian**

**3 April**

"Kibum_ie_! Matanya terbuka, coba lihat matanya terbuka!" Sungmin yang berhasil menghidupkan cita-cita mereka berteriak nyaring, membuat Kibum yang berada di sebelahnya tertawa karena puas.

"_Ne_, kau berhasil… Min_ie_."

"Kau ini bicara apa… kita yang berhasil, kau dengar? Kita, bukan aku!" Kibum terkekeh dengan ucapan polos Sungmin. "Yoogeun-_ah_," Sungmin kembali fokus pada wajah anak lelaki seusia mereka. "Kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Yoogeun?" Kibum bertanya heran. "Kau menamainya Yoogeun?"

"_Ne_," Sungmin mengangguk pasti. "Karena ini adalah Android untuk memanusiakan manusia, aku ingin menamainya dengan nama yang lebih manusiawi. Yoogeun. Bisa juga dilafalkan YOUGEN '_YOUr GENeration_' Hehehe… generasi bagi para manusia yang memiliki hati baru. Hehehe… bagaimana?"

"Hm…" Kibum mengelus pucuk rambut Sungmin perlahan; biasanya dia melakukan itu jika Sungmin melakukan pekerjaan bagus atau berhasil membuat dia bangga. "Tidak buruk."

"Hehehe…" Sungmin menengadah memandang Kibum, lalu tertawa bangga.

**17 April**

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan kali ini, Kibum_ie_?"

"Memprogram beberapa tindakan antisipatif. Kau lihat sendiri 'kan bahwa _blue print_ yang ada di tangan kita adalah _copy_-an? Bisa saja rancangan yang asli berada di tangan orang lain."

"Ya… lalu?"

"Aku hanya memprediksi kemungkinan terburuk saja. Orang-orang itu, kemungkinan besar akan merasa keberatan dengan apa yang kita kerjakan dengan rancangan mereka. Jika mereka hendak macam-macam, aku sudah membuat tindakan otomatis yang akan dilakukan Yoogeun."

"Kau berpikir terlalu jauh, Kibum_ie_.…"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Aku yakin mereka belum bisa membuat Android sampai saat ini. Karena mata rantai yang hilang, yang seharusnya bisa membangkitan Android itu ada pada teknologi baru ayahmu. Sedangkan teknologi baru itu saat ini keberadaannya masih sangat dirahasiakan."

"Ah ya… ngomong-ngomong, ayahku tahu kalau akhir-akhir ini teknologi uji cobanya hilang."

"Lalu?" Kibum yang sebelumnya terus berkutat di depan laptop kini memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan genting.

"Dia juga tahu aku yang mencurinya."

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"Hehehe… aku hanya dicambuki dan diisolir dari teknologi, aku tidak bisa banyak membantumu untuk satu bulan ini. _Mianhe_."

Kibum memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan prihatin, lalu kembali menolehkan pandangannya pada layar laptop. "Bukan salahmu."

"Ah ya… karena untuk membangunkan Yoogeun kita perlu biaya yang besar. Kau sampai jadi _hacker_ dan mencuri dimana-mana, kudengar Interpol memperketat usahanya dalam pencarianmu."

"Ya," Kibum tak bergeming, tetap menarikan jemarinya di atas tuts Keyboard. Namun… tak lama ia menghentikan aktifitasnya, lalu memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan serius. "Dengan kemarahan ayahmu, dan dengan dicarinya diriku oleh dunia internasional… bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kita sudahi saja usaha membangunkan Yoogeun?"

Sungmin menggeleng keras. "Aku tak peduli dengan semuanya. Bahkan jika semua orang memusuhi kita, aku tak akan berhenti berusaha membangunkan Yoogeun. Yang aku butuhkan… hanya kau, Kibum_ie_…" Kibum tersenyum hangat mendengar pengakuan Sungmin.

**4 Mei**

"Kau memberikan laptop-mu pada Yoogeun?" Sungmin bertanya tak percaya pada Kibum yang mengotak-atik laptop-nya selama 2 hari ini.

"Laptop ini akan berfungsi sebagai _harddisk_ eksternalnya. Jika situasi mencapai _warning_ A, yaitu situasi dimana keberadaanku atau keberadaanmu tidak tercapai oleh radarnya dalam waktu 24 jam, maka sebuah pesan _emergency_ akan muncul dari laptop ini dan mengarahkannya untuk bertindak secara mandiri."

"Apa maksudmu, Yoogeun bukan _satu-satunya_ di dunia ini?" dengan masih membaca pesan _emergency_ buatan Kibum, Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Situasi dimana kita tidak terlacak oleh Yoogeun selama 24 jam, itu berarti kita benar-benar hilang tanpa ada satu pun aktifitas kita yang terbaca oleh Yoogeun."

"Maksudmu kalau salah satu dari kita mati?" Sungmin bertanya histeris, penuh ketakutan.

"Itu baru kemungkinan terburuk. Apapun bisa terjadi. Kita ini duo hebat 'kan?" Sungmin mengangguk. "Memangnya siapa yang bisa mengalahkan duo hebat seperti kita? Bahkan dunia internasional pun tidak mampu," Sungmin kembali mengangguk. "Yang bisa mengalahkan kita… adalah orang pintar sepintar orang yang menciptakan Yoogeun. Jika orang seperti itu ada… mungkin, Yoogeun bukanlah satu-satunya Android di dunia ini."

"Kibum_ie_, kau bilang bahwa Android dari rancangan yang kita temukan itu berfungsi untuk memanusiakan manusia. Kemungkinan besar penciptanya tidak akan mencelakai kita 'kan kalau dilihat dari tujuannya menciptakan Yoogeun?"

"Alasan kenapa mereka belum bisa menciptakan Android dengan sempurna adalah karena _Missing Link_ atau kunci kebangkitan Android itu baru ditemukan secara tidak sengaja oleh ayahmu beberapa puluh tahun kemudian," Kibum memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang menggebu-gebu, lalu ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali seraya menghembuskan napas berat. "Hhhaaahhh… kuharap memang seperti itu. Kuharap… pencipta Yoogeun tidak memiliki maksud untuk mencelakai kita," ia terdiam sesaat, lalu menatap tubuh Yoogeun yang masih terbaring dengan kabel dan peralatan elektronik lainnya dengan tatapan saru. "Aku memasang tindakan ini adalah untuk melindungi kita. Namun harapan terbesarku… adalah semoga peperangan Android di masa depan nanti tidak pernah terjadi."

**11 Juli**

"Kibumi_ie_! Kibum_ie_!" Sungmin berteriak-teriak dengan air mata yang terus mengalir melalui pipinya yang merah karena noda darah. "Kibum_ie_!" sesosok tubuh tersampir di bahunya, darah mengalir di mana-mana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kibum yang kaget segera menarik Sungmin dan tubuh itu masuk.

"Ta-tadi… kulihat Yoogeun berjalan di sekitar Super Market, di… dia tak menyadari ada sebuah truk yang mengarah padanya."

"BOODDOOOHHH! YANG KUTANYA BUKAN YOOGEUN!"

Sungmin tersentak dan duduk terpaku menanggapi kemarahan Kibum.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kenapa dengan tanganmu?" dengan marah Kibum memandang kedua tangan Sungmin yang babak belur dan mungkin patah. Lukanya tersamarkan oleh darah yang terus mengalir dari sobekan luka menganga di lengannya.

"I-ini bukan apa-apa, ce-cepat perbaiki Yoogeun. A-aku… tak bisa menggunakan tanganku sekarang, aku akan memberi arahan padamu dari sini."

Hari itu, Kibum benar-benar kesal. Dia memperbaiki Yoogeun sesuai arahan Sungmin, tanpa sekalipun berbicara pada Sungmin.

**29 Agustus**

"Hei, Yoogeun itu… kenapa tidak ada manis-manisnya? Aku kira dia akan seperti aku."

"Heheh," Kibum terkekeh sejenak. "Aku sengaja memberinya sifat seperti itu, bisa gawat kalau dia terlalu dekat dengan manusia karena sifatnya sepertimu."

"Tapi… dia benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Dia selalu memarahiku."

"Bukankah bagus? Kau perlu orang yang bisa memarahimu 'kan?"

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah punya di rumah. Aku punya banyak."

Kibum melirik ke arah Sungmin. "Dia kuprogram dengan sifat sepertiku," Sungmin seketika menoleh kepada Kibum. Sama seperti sebelumnya, dengan tatapan penuh keingintahuan. "Dan memiliki hati sepertimu. Tidak," Kibum menggeleng. "Kau yang memberikan hatimu padanya," Kibum menyeringai lebar. "Y-o-u-G-e-n."

**12 November**

"Yoogeun akan tinggal dimana?"

"Maumu?"

"Aku ingin Yoogeun tinggal bersamaku, boleh?" Kibum memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan sayang, lalu mengangguk pelan. Sungmin yang telah mendapatkan persetujuan Kibum tertawa semakin lebar.

"Tuan Sungmin!" seorang pelayan masuk ke kamar Sungmin tanpa permisi lalu berlari ke arah Sungmin seraya mendekapnya erat sambil menangis meraung-raung. "Tuan besar… Tuan besar…."

**Saat ini, di belakang panggung**

"Karena teknologi baru yang kami sebut _Hati Android_ itulah… ayahku dibunuh, dan teknologi uji cobanya menghilang. Sejak saat itu… aku tidak beranggapan bahwa ketakutan Kibum selama ini hanyalah khayalan. Kemunculan Yoogeun, semakin memperkuat dugaan Kibum."

"Eh? Kau bilang apa barusan, Sungmin-_ah_?" Eunhyuk yang masih di-pitting Donghae meronta dalam dekapan kedua lengan Donghae. Dengan sekali gigit pada bagian punggung lengannya akhirnya Eunhyuk terlepas dari jerat mematikan Donghae. "Tadi… kau bilang sesuatu Sungmin-ah?"

"Hm? _Ani_…" dengan seringai polosnya Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, tak menyangka bahwa ada orang lain yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya. Seseorang yang tidak terpaku pada PSP seperti biasanya.

* * *

**PMM**

**33****rd**** Chapters**

"Ga… gawat!"

"Tidak sesuai perkiraan!"

"Ba… bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa melakukannya?"

Suara riuh yang berasal dari teriakan dan tepuk tangan penonton, suara siulan dan pujian penonton, bergema sedari tadi walau tirai sudah ditutup dari 5 menit yang lalu. Penampilan tim Nickhun yang menjadi tim dengan giliran pertama memberi tekanan yang sangat berat bagi tim Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka mengadopsi system _Kaleido Stage_?" Donghae yang masih terheran-heran bertanya panik setelah melihat penampilan menakjubkan dari tim Nickhun.

Tim Nickhun telah sukses membius para penonton dan bahkan pesaingnya dalam dunia imajinasi yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Dengan mengadopsi cerita legenda dari dongeng terkenal Peter Pan, ia membawa penonton pada petualangan tak terbatas. Sebuah kerangka kapal raksasa ia bawa ke atas panggung, badai buatan menciprati penonton yang berada di belakang apron dengan air badai dari laut yang masih berasa asin, kemunculan panoramic yang seolah nyata hingga membuat jantung penonton terus dideru genderang, kostum yang terlihat sangat rasional dengan sobekan dan segala noda yang sudah termakan waktu, kelihaian para pemain di atas panggung dengan saltonya, suara mereka yang menggelegar dan keahlian teknologi yang membantu pencapaian semua itu.

Pertunjukan yang dibawakan Nickhun… terlalu luar biasa.

"Kita jangan kalah."

Semua orang menolehkan pandangan ke asal suara.

"Tidakkah kalian yakin dengan kemampuan diri sendiri? Nickhun bisa hebat seperti itu karena mendapat dukungan dari semua orang. Heechul, pakaian yang dibuatnya terlampau indah, cantik dan nyata, rancangan siapapun tidak akan menang jika disandingkan dengan rancangan Heechul. Teknologi badai dan panoramic milik Nickhun akan terkalahkan oleh teknologi tingkat tinggi bernama 'Illution' yang diciptakan Sungmin. Teknik bertempur yang digarap Kangin dan Siwon yang penuh dengan gerakan cerdas dan strategi bertarung spontan namun memukau pasti akan mengalahkan teknik bertarung Peter Pan dan Kapten Hook yang dibawakan Nickhun. Kecantikan Ryeowook dan Keajaiban Yesung akan menghipnotis semua penonton dan melupakan siapa itu Wendy, siapa itu Tinkerbell. Jalan cerita yang dibuat Shindong terlampau sederhana, hingga bisa dengan mudah mengendap menelusup hati mereka satu persatu, membuat mereka terenyuh hingga menumpahkan air mata yang tiada henti. Mereka akan bilang mereka mencintai cerita Shindong, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun pertunjukan ini selesai. Dua bintang yang memukau saling beradu pedang di atas panggung akan mengalahkan kemilau Peter Pan sendiri. Ya, kalian, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Kita memiliki tokoh jahat yang lebih jahat dari kapten Hook. Yang dengan lirikan matanya semua penonton akan bergidik, yang dengan gerakan tangannya semua penonton akan sesak napas, yang dengan suaranya semua penonton akan meninggalkan dunia mereka seketika, kita punya kau, Kyuhyun. Lalu kita memiliki tim _backup_ yang mengontrol semua pergerakan dari belakang panggung, yang selalu siap jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi, yaitu Hankyung dan aku. Seperti yang kubilang, Nickhun bisa begitu hebat karena dia mendapat dukungan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan bagaimana denganku, yang didukung oleh orang-orang yang 10x lipat lebih hebat dari Nickhun, bukankah… aku akan jadi tak terkalahkan?"

Semua terkekeh dengan gelimpungan air mata yang tak urung jatuh ketika mendengar rasa percaya diri Leeteuk yang mengangkat dan mengagungkan keberadaan mereka.

"Katakanlah… bahwa kita akan menang."

"Kita… akan menang, Leeteuk-_ssi_!" Eunhyuk yang terbawa suasana mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "KITA AKAN MENANG!"

Walau yang lain tidak meneriakkan kata-kata yang sama, walau yang lain tidak berbuat yang sama. Namun… keyakinan mereka adalah sama. Mereka berjanji kepada diri mereka sendiri, bahwa mereka akan membawa kemenangan ke hadapan Leeteuk.

**To Be continued….**

* * *

**A/N: **Maaf sebelumnya karena saya hanya ngepost setengah part dari part 33 yang sesungguhnya :( saya banyak engga puasnya untuk adegan drama Suju… kurang detil dan kurang begitu penghayatan. Kalau nungguin dramanya kelar secara tepaksa, dikhawatirkan malah membuat pembaca engga puas. Makanya saya cut aja sampai di sini… O.o

Ini ada beberapa pembahasan mengenai Android, Humanoid dan Automata biar pembaca engga salam membayangkan :D

* * *

**ANDROID, HUMANOID DAN AUTOMATA**

Automata tidak berbentuk manusia sama sekali. Humanoid berbentuk manusia secara morfologi saja, tapi tidak secara fisiologi. Android sudah berbentuk manusia secara morfologi maupun fisiologi, sehingga sudah tampak apakah itu android perempuan atau laki-laki. Perbedaan morfologi dan fisiologi itu juga akan berpengaruh pada mekanismenya, namun bukan berarti android lebih advance dibandingkan humanoid dan automata. Semua itu kembali pada teknologi yang membangunnya. Bisa saja pembuat robot menginginkan bentuk robotnya tidak menyerupai manusia, namun teknologi yang menyertainya sangat canggih.

Untuk lebih jelasnya, ini artikel yang saya copas dari Wikipedia:

A **humanoid robot** is a robot with its body shape built to resemble that of the human body. A humanoid design might be for functional purposes, such as interacting with human tools and environments, for experimental purposes, such as the study of bipedal locomotion, or for other purposes. In general, humanoid robots have a torso, a head, two arms, and two legs, though some forms of humanoid robots may model only part of the body, for example, from the waist up. Some humanoid robots may also have heads designed to replicate human facial features such as eyes and mouths. Androids are humanoid robots built to aesthetically resemble humans.

An **android** is a robot or synthetic organism designed to look and act like a human, especially one with a body having a flesh-like resemblance. Although "android" is used almost universally to refer to both sexes, and those of no particular sex.

Kalau yang saya baca, Humanoid itu lebih ke sebuah robot (memang bentuknya seperti robot semestinya) namun memiliki berbagai macam skill seperti manusia. Ada yang bisa main ping pong, ada yang bisa membenarkan mesin ATM, ada yang bisa mengistrika juga. Nah sedangkan Android, dari mulai penampilannya (menyerupai manusia biasa) sampai pada habit dan keahliannya. Seperti bisa menyanyi (mengingat di Jepang sudah berkembang vocaloid dan utauloid), bisa menari, bisa diajak berkomunikasi dua arah, bahkan bisa menjadi teman sex! O.o

Hehehe… mungkin segitu dulu PMM chapter 33 ini, semoga tidak bosan untuk kembali menunggu PMM chapter 34 ya~ peluk cium :*

* * *

**Special Thanks**

**L**ittle-Tonks, **p**umpkins, **k**anggaryjihyo, **l**alalala,** a**elvie, **A**ichii Aira, **Z**elenvi, **R**io, **a**sa, **K**im Min Ra, **Y**aYaYa, **p**umpkiesparkie, **f**archaine01, **p**outyming137, **Y**uraELF, **c**k mendokusei, **a**iyu. Elfishypinocchiosuju, **l**ee junmin, **H**achiBabyMinnie, **i**chigo song, **N**eyKyu, **e**vil thieves,** t**yararahayuni,** a**y, **s**yasherly, **H**eedhitator, **E**lisakim14, **N**eerval-Li, **N**eemarishima, **T**ika,** f**atim. hm, **r**inaELF, **p**utriii, **A**ihara Miaw, **k**yuri kim, **c**uneh, **H**enry Park, **C**honurullau40, **Y**eoja1004, **M**oodMaker, **u**milcloudELF, **s**jflywin, **k**yuHaELF, **k**akhoirunnisa, **w**idyaokta, **C**hoi Youmin, **D**IANA ANDIANI, **y**antiheenim, **e**vilAngel, **k**yuminalways89, **I**bel Sanders, **C**hizawa95, **p**uzZy cat, **j**ofiane, **C**ho Kyuri Mappanyukki, **m**aria8, **K**im Rae Sun, **r**eaRelf, **g**yu1315, **c**hoi shi **z**u, **e**ga. cytra, **t**haELF, **r**evisca, **S**ieLf, **i**viei, **m**aykyuminnie,** P**rincess Kyunie,** 1**37Line, **c**areon88, **N**aeKyu, **B**asilik elder, **E**vil Roomate, **L**ittle kid, **C**ho sahyo, **A**thena, **N**yoyaaJung, **y**umiewooki, **p**ark chaesoo, **L**ee Yoonjie, **r**ositakyuhyun, **T**suioku Lee, **M**iyoori29, **g**olden13, **C**ristina gmn, **D**obe Hilang, **K**uro-berry Saki, **n**ardisia, **K**EDS215 dan beberapa reviewer yang tampil sebagai '**g**uest'


	34. The Dramas will start!

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**P.M.M.**

**The Price Must be Mine!©Nurama Nurmala**

**Super Junior©SME**

**Safe and Sound©Taylor Swift**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**PMM in 3****4****th**** Episode Totally Reserved**

* * *

"Ga… gawat!"

"Tidak sesuai perkiraan!"

"Ba… bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa melakukannya?"

Suara riuh yang berasal dari teriakan dan tepuk tangan penonton, suara siulan dan pujian penonton, bergema sedari tadi walau tirai sudah ditutup dari 5 menit yang lalu. Penampilan tim Nickhun yang menjadi tim dengan giliran pertama memberi tekanan yang sangat berat bagi tim Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka mengadopsi system _Kaleido Stage_?" Donghae yang masih terheran-heran bertanya panik setelah melihat penampilan menakjubkan dari tim Nickhun.

Tim Nickhun telah sukses membius para penonton dan bahkan pesaingnya dalam dunia imajinasi yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Dengan mengadopsi cerita legenda dari dongeng terkenal Peter Pan, ia membawa penonton pada petualangan tak terbatas. Sebuah kerangka kapal raksasa ia bawa ke atas panggung, badai buatan menciprati penonton yang berada di belakang apron dengan air badai dari laut yang masih berasa asin, kemunculan panoramic yang seolah nyata hingga membuat jantung penonton terus dideru genderang, kostum yang terlihat sangat rasional dengan sobekan dan segala noda yang sudah termakan waktu, kelihaian para pemain di atas panggung dengan saltonya, suara mereka yang menggelegar dan keahlian teknologi yang membantu pencapaian semua itu.

Pertunjukan yang dibawakan Nickhun… terlalu luar biasa.

"Kita jangan kalah."

Semua orang menolehkan pandangan ke asal suara.

"Tidakkah kalian yakin dengan kemampuan diri sendiri? Nickhun bisa hebat seperti itu karena mendapat dukungan dari semua orang. Heechul, pakaian yang dibuatnya terlampau indah, cantik dan nyata, rancangan siapapun tidak akan menang jika disandingkan dengan rancangan Heechul. Teknologi badai dan panoramic milik Nickhun akan terkalahkan oleh teknologi tingkat tinggi bernama 'Illution' yang diciptakan Sungmin. Teknik bertempur yang digarap Kangin dan Siwon yang penuh dengan gerakan cerdas dan strategi bertarung spontan namun memukau pasti akan mengalahkan teknik bertarung Peter Pan dan Kapten Hook yang dibawakan Nickhun. Kecantikan Ryeowook dan Keajaiban Yesung akan menghipnotis semua penonton dan melupakan siapa itu Wendy, siapa itu Tinkerbell. Jalan cerita yang dibuat Shindong terlampau sederhana, hingga bisa dengan mudah mengendap menelusup hati mereka satu persatu, membuat mereka terenyuh hingga menumpahkan air mata yang tiada henti. Mereka akan bilang mereka mencintai cerita Shindong, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun pertunjukan ini selesai. Dua bintang yang memukau saling beradu pedang di atas panggung akan mengalahkan kemilau Peter Pan sendiri. Ya, kalian, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Kita memiliki tokoh jahat yang lebih jahat dari kapten Hook. Yang dengan lirikan matanya semua penonton akan bergidik, yang dengan gerakan tangannya semua penonton akan sesak napas, yang dengan suaranya semua penonton akan meninggalkan dunia mereka seketika, kita punya kau, Kyuhyun. Lalu kita memiliki tim _backup_ yang mengontrol semua pergerakan dari belakang panggung, yang selalu siap jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi, yaitu Hankyung dan aku. Seperti yang kubilang, Nickhun bisa begitu hebat karena dia mendapat dukungan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan bagaimana denganku, yang didukung oleh orang-orang yang 10x lipat lebih hebat dari Nickhun, bukankah… aku akan jadi tak terkalahkan?"

Semua terkekeh dengan gelimpungan air mata yang tak urung jatuh ketika mendengar rasa percaya diri Leeteuk yang mengangkat dan mengagungkan keberadaan mereka.

"Katakanlah… bahwa kita akan menang."

"Kita… akan menang, Leeteuk-_ssi_!" Eunhyuk yang terbawa suasana mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "KITA AKAN MENANG!"

Walau yang lain tidak meneriakkan kata-kata yang sama, walau yang lain tidak berbuat yang sama. Namun… keyakinan mereka adalah sama. Mereka berjanji kepada diri mereka sendiri, bahwa mereka akan membawa kemenangan ke hadapan Leeteuk.

* * *

**PMM**

**34****th**** Chapters**

* * *

Cast:

Cecilia – Ryeowook

Peter – Siwon

Azura – Yesung

Chris – Kyuhyun

Philip – Kangin

Dion – Donghae

Edbert – Eunhyuk

"Azura…."

"Ya, Azura," seorang perempuan dengan pakaian jaman Victoria memandangi sebuah altar berhiaskan patung seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang. "Azura… adalah dewi desa kita," wanita berambut cokelat berombak itu memandang altar dengan tatapan rindu. "Kekasihnya meninggal dalam pelukannya setelah perang, bukankah… itu tragis sekali Peter?" kali ini ia menoleh, mengharap sebuah kata sepakat dalam idealisme hidupnya.

"Ya," Siwon yang berperan sebagai Peter memandang gadis itu; kekasihnya, Cecilia (Ryeowook) dengan tatapan yang seolah menyiratkan –Dasar Perempuan—

"Ada sebuah legenda yang mengatakan… bahwa Azura bisa menyelamatkan seseorang yang hampir meninggal dengan nyanyiannya."

"Tsk! Bagaimana bisa? Kalau dia bisa menyelamatkan seseorang yang sekarat, kenapa dia tidak menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari kematian?" Siwon bertanya sebal, mulai bosan dengan fantasi sang kekasih yang tak kunjung redup.

"Karena dia memilih untuk bunuh diri di samping kekasihnya yang telah pergi," kali ini manik hijau Ryeowook beradu dengan manik biru milik Siwon. Mereka saling berkomunikasi dalam keheningan.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini, Cecil…" Cecil adalah panggilan sayang dari orang-orang terdekatnya. "Kita semua tahu bahwa Azura itu tidak ada. Azura hanyalah dongeng pengantar tidur anak-anak. Kau tidak bisa percaya hal yang bahkan tidak bisa kau lihat."

"Apakah cintamu padaku bisa kau lihat, Peter?" Siwon tersentak. Ryeowook maju sepetak, lalu menyentuh dada Siwon lembut. "Apakah cintamu padaku tidak nyata?"

GREP!

Siwon menggapai tangan Ryeowook dan menyentuh jemarinya erat. "Cintaku padamu nyata," serius ia berkata.

Ryeowook tersenyum puas. "Begitu pun dengan Cinta Azura kepada Chris."

"Cih! Mereka hanya membuat drama biasa!" Salah satu teman satu kelas Nickhun memandang drama Leeteuk dengan pandangan meremehkan; tak sebanding dengan drama yang mereka suguhkan. Ia kembali berongkang kaki untuk kemudian merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa sebuah ruangan khusus untuk para peserta kompetisi dengan sebuah layar televisi menguar adegan demi adegan yang terjadi di atas panggung.

"Jangan terburu-buru dulu," Nickhun mengingatkan. "Ini barulah awal, masih ada 25 menit lagi," ia memandang serius layar televisi yang menyiarkan _performance_ dari tim Leeteuk. "Kita lihat, apa yang akan mereka perbuat dengan drama roman picisan macam ini."

Ya, sepertinya… Shindong salah memilih tema drama. Drama romantis hanya cocok untuk serial televisi semisal sinentron atau telenovela. Kisah romantis terlalu hambar untuk dipertunjukan di atas pentas. Tidak ada tantangannya sama sekali, dan tidak ada keseruan seperti laga action dan terbang hilir mudik layaknya Peter Pan yang ditarik benang tipis dari belakang. Kisah romantis… sepertinya menjadi pilihan yang keliru.

Tapi hei, benarkah?

Setelah adegan romantis itu, layar tiba-tiba diturunkan dan bergantilah _setting_ baru dengan sangat cepat.

Sampai sepuluh menit pertama, tidak ada kejadian yang mengejutkan. Hanya potongan adegan biasa yang menceritakan ambisi seorang pria yang menjabat sebagai Jenderal tertinggi dalam menaklukan wilayah jajahannya. Kali ini kuasanya telah sampai pada sebuah desa yang damai bernama Galiel, kampung halaman Cecilia dan Peter.

Dengan kekuatannya, dan dengan didukung armada yang begitu hebat, Jenderal tertinggi itu yang tak lain bernama Chris (Kyuhyun) mulai memerintah satu battalion anak buahnya untuk menyerang Galiel. Dion (Donghae) dan Edberg (Eunhyuk) yang menjadi ujung tombak penyerangan itu.

"Ada api sungguhan!" Seorang penonton yang duduk paling depan berseru kencang. Tentu, karena ia ketakutan nyaris seperti anak kecil yang takut terbakar dalam acara drama ini. Beberapa penonton di deretan terdepan tampak memasang wajah keras; mereka yakin ini hanya properti drama dan tidak akan menyakitimu, walau sebenarnya keringat dingin sudah mulai menetes pelan namun pasti.

Teknologi nyata Sungmin membuat semua yang terjadi seolah nyata. Ia membuat kamuflase api yang berkobar-kobar dan meradiasikan panas yang sebenarnya tidak berbahaya untuk diunjuk di depan penonton. Ia juga memasang beberapa buah hologram manusia yang mendekati perawakan manusia asli tanpa tembus mata tentunya. Hologram-hologram itu seperti terbakar api dan meraung-raung penuh rasa sakit. Kulit mereka melepuh dan muka mereka gosong terbakar. Mereka lari morat-marit mencari air namun api sudah menang dan melalap tubuh mereka sampai kandas. Para penonton yang kaget pada awalnya bersikeras untuk menolong hologram yang tengah kebakaran itu dengan luapan air mata yang menggenangi air mata mereka, hysteria terjadi di mana-mana, hampir semua penonton beranjak dari kursinya, setengah ingin melarikan diri dari drama ini, namun sebagian yang lain tetap meyakinkan bahwa ini adalah _special effect_, dan kebakaran ini adalah bagian dari skenario. Yah, Hankyung bertugas menetralisir dan membawa hati para penonton dengan menjadi salah satu penonton. Ide yang cerdas. Shindong yang memikirkan situasi ini dan Sungmin-Hankyung yang merealisasikannya.

Kembali ke dalam cerita, kejadian mengerikan itu memberikan bekas luka yang dalam pada hati Ryeowook dan dendam yang membara pada Siwon. Malam itu, para penduduk desa yang tersisa, yang lagi-lagi adalah teknologi hologram ciptaan Sungmin dengan dipimpin oleh Siwon dan Philip (Kangin), berencana mengadakan serangan balik.

Namun Ryeowook… menentang rencana Siwon.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mendukungku, Cecil?"

"Kau sendiri tahu bahwa pertempuran hanyalah membawa kematian," Ryeowook berucap dalam sendu.

"Pertempuran adalah perjuangan, Cecil," ia tetap berusaha; membujuk Ryeowook sekaligus mempertahankan ideologinya.

"Perjuangan demi apa? Demi mempertahankan hidupmu? Sudah cukup kesedihan yang aku alami, Peter. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu juga…" jentik air mata murni muncul dan jatuh satu persatu. _Oh God_! Ternyata seorang Ryeowook bisa teramat berbakat! Yesung yang mengawasi dari balik layar hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan senyum yang terus mengembang sementara anggota tim lain terkesiap oleh pancaran akting Ryeowook dan Siwon yang cemerlang. Mereka seolah benar-benar dua sejoli yang sedang bertentangan dengan mengusung cinta mereka masing-masing.

"Tapi Cecil…" Siwon mulai melunakkan nada bicaranya. "Dengan pertemuran ini, jika aku bisa memperjuangkanmu dan kampung halaman kita, maka aku rela untuk mati di medan perang."

"Kalau kau mati untuk memberi kehidupanku lantas apa?!" Mata Ryeowook menyalang; menandak pertentangan. "Kalau aku tetap hidup sementara kau tidak berada di sisiku lantas apa?! Apa artinya itu semua untukku?"

"Cecil…" lengan kekar itu mengayun perlahan, hendak menjangkau bahu kecil Ryeowook yang bergetar karena isakan yang bergelimpang.

Namun Cecil segera membalikkan tubuhnya. "Pergilah, Peter… kumohon, pergilah."

Siwon menunduk dengan menahan aura kesedihan yang hendak membludak keluar. Iris birunya berkaca-kaca dan mimik wajahnya menyimpan kesedihan yang luar biasa. Dengan berat hati, kaki kanannya mundur selangkah, diikuti kaki kiri yang saling berayun bergantian. Lalu dengan cepat ia paksakan tubuhnya untuk berbalik membelakangi tubuh Ryeowook dan meninggalkan gadis itu menangis seorang diri di sana. Di altar dewi Azura….

Sebagian penonton, terutama wanita berusaha membekap mulut mereka masing-masing agar tidak mengeluarkan suara isak yang dapat didengar ke seluruh ruangan.

Dan puncaknya… adalah ketika pertarungan itu terjadi!

Pertarungan terjadi di pusat kota Galiel, dengan 10.000 orang yang pimpin oleh Chris (Kyuhyun), penduduk kota yang ikut berperang (tak mencapai 1.000 orang) terkalahkan dengan mudah tanpa perlawanan yang begitu berarti. Namun beberapa dari mereka sempat membuat pasukan di sayap kiri kehilangan taringnya.

"Hyyyaaahhh!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Siwon mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah serdadu yang ia temui. Ujung pedang yang mengenai tubuh hologram itu membuat hologram tiba-tiba menghilang bagai kepulan asap. Beberapa masyarakat dan penonton yang menyaksikan ikut terbengong-bengong. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Mereka… bukan manusia!" Philip yang tak lain adalah Kangin berteriak menerangkan. "Jika menebas mereka, mereka akan langsung lenyap!"

"UWWWOOOHHHHHH!" Kenyataan yang dipaparkan Kangin mampu membakar kembali semangat perjuangan warga Galiel.

"MARI KALAHKAN MEREKA SEMUAAAAAAA!" Siwon berteriak menantang musuh. Dengan berbonggol sebuah pedang ia mulai melaju dengan berani, namun….

JJJLLLEEEBBBB!

Tanpa dinyana, sebuah pedang menebus hatinya.

"Cih! Sudah kubilang, kalian harus tetap waspada," Kyuhyun yang berperan sebagai Chris tiba-tiba muncul dari samping Siwon dan menebaskan pedang ke dada Siwon. Kebanyakan penonton berteriak dan tanpa sadar air mata mengaliri pipi mereka.

Adegan barusan tidak terlihat seperti adegan palsu dalam drama-drama yang sering mereka tonton. Keras dan tajamnya pedang yang para lakon itu pegang… suara ketika pedang itu diayunkan, sampai suara ketika pedang itu terayun dan menghujam daging manusia… ITU SEMUA TERASA NYATA!

Penonton… seketika merinding.

"I-itu… tidak sungguhan 'kan? Dia tidak benar-benar menebas temannya 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu tanpa sadar terlontar karena panik.

TES!

TES!

TES!

Darah dari luka yang barusan Siwon dapatkan mengalir keluar dan merambahi petak lantai tempatnya berpijak. Sebagian penontot terpekik dan beberapa di antaranya pingsan seketika ketika sang Chris; Kyuhyun dengan sadis menarik kembali pedang yang menembus tubuh Siwon dengan senyum mengerikan di wajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang," ketika Kyuhyun mengacungkan pedangnya, tubuh Siwon seketika limbung. "Untuk tidak…" Kyuhyun menjilat darah yang menetes dari pedangnya, lalu memandang seoggok tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dengan tatapan keji. "UNTUK TIDAK MELAWANKU, BRENGSEK!"

SRAAAAKKKK!

Seketika layar ditutup dengan masih memperlihatkan ekspresi syok Kangin dan beberapa _citizen_ yang masih kaget dengan aksi Chris terhadap Siwon. Seketika… semangat bertarung mereka lenyap.

Ketika penonton masih dihantui oleh suara jeritan Siwon dan senyum menakutkan Kyuhyun, sebuah suara lain yang menenangkan muncul. Itu adalah suara Shindong sang Narator.

"Pertarungan yang berlangsung selama 3 jam itu dimenangkan oleh pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Chris. Penduduk desa yang tersisa, yang tak lebih dari 100 orang membawa warga yang terluka parah untuk diobati dan warga yang sudah meninggal untuk dikembalikan pada keluarga mereka atau untuk dikubur di kuburan massal. Phipip pun… membawa mayat Peter ke hadapan Cecilia yang berada di altar dewi Azura."

SRAAAAAKKKKK!

Layar seketika di buka, dan pemandangan indah menyeruak memanjakan atensi para penonton. Sebuah altar suci dewi Azura berdiri di sana, sementara seluruh panggung dihiasi bunga berwarna-warni yang memenuhi panggung tanpa menyisakan gap barang sesenti pun. Angin yang lembut membuai para penonton hingga seolah membuat mereka lupa pada kejadian mengerikan yang mereka saksikan sedetik yang lalu.

Namun sebuah isakan terdengar dan mengganggu suasana yang tengah mereka nikmati.

Seorang perempuan, yang mereka kenal sebagai Cecil… tengah menangis tersedu memeluk sebuah tubuh. Itu… adalah tubuh kekasihnya! Peter!

"Sudah kubilang! Sudah kubilang!" Ryeowook berteriak di sela tangisnya. "Sudah kubilang bahwa berperang hanya meninggalkan kesedihan!" Ia sekali lagi berteriak lalu memeluk tubuh Siwon erat. Siwon yang sudah tak bernyawa hanya tergolek dengan darah yang mengalir dan ikut membasahi gaun putih Ryeowook.

"Kita bisa melarikan diri dari sini, hiks! Kita bisa hidup berdua, kita bisa… kita… bisa…" Ryeowook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Dewi Azura, bagaimana bisa terjadi seperti ini? Satu-satunya orang yang kucintai kini telah pergi meninggalkanku. Dewi Azura, beginikah perasaanmu ketika ditinggalkan oleh kekasihmu? Ketika kau ditinggalkan oleh… Chris?"

SRAK!

Tiba-tiba bunga-bunga putih seketika berjatuhan dari langit, angin bertiup pelan dan alunan sebuah piano mengalun syahdu.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face. When I said, 'I'll never let you go',_" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara. Ruangan seketika gelap, dan bunga-bunga putih semakin banyak bertaburan dari atas podium panggung; menyerang dan melingkupi seluruh penonton yang masih duduk terheran-heran.

"_When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone.' But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight,_" suara merdu yang membius para penonton dan Cecilia kembali terdengar. Penonton menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan semangat demi melepaskan rasa penasaran mereka terhadap pemilik suara yang terdengar ini.

"Suara siapa ini? Ini bukan berasal dari sebuah rekaman atau kaset. Ini suara asli, ada yang sedang menyanyi di sini!"

SRAAAKKKK!

Tiba-tiba, di bawah guyuran lampu fokus, sepasang kaki yang lampai turun dengan indah disertai tubuh yang halus di bawah balutan gaun putih dan sosok itu turun perlahan di tengah-tengah penonton… DENGAN SEPASANG SAYAP DI BELAKANG PUNGGUNGNYA!

"UWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! APA ITU?! BIDADARI KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH?"

**To be continued** ;)

* * *

**A/N: Pedang Kyuhyun yang bisa menusuk Siwon, sayap yang benar-benar bisa digunakan untuk terbang… akan dibahas di chapter 35. Terima kasih atas atensinya selama ini dan sampai berjumpa di chapter depan ^^**


	35. End of the Dramas

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**P.M.M.**

**The Price Must be Mine!©Nurama Nurmala**

**Super Junior©SME**

**Safe and Sound©Taylor Swift**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**PMM in 3****5****th**** Episode Totally Reserved**

* * *

SRAK!

Tiba-tiba bunga-bunga putih seketika berjatuhan dari langit, angin bertiup pelan dan alunan sebuah piano mengalun syahdu.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face. When I said, 'I'll never let you go',_" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara. Ruangan seketika gelap, dan bunga-bunga putih semakin banyak bertaburan dari atas podium panggung; menyerang dan melingkupi seluruh penonton yang masih duduk terheran-heran.

"_When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone.' But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight,_" suara merdu yang membius para penonton dan Cecilia kembali terdengar. Penonton menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan semangat demi melepaskan rasa penasaran mereka terhadap pemilik suara yang terdengar ini.

"Suara siapa ini? Ini bukan berasal dari sebuah rekaman atau kaset. Ini suara asli, ada yang sedang menyanyi di sini!"

SRAAAKKKK!

Tiba-tiba, di bawah guyuran lampu fokus, sepasang kaki yang lampai turun dengan indah disertai tubuh yang halus di bawah balutan gaun putih dan sosok itu turun perlahan di tengah-tengah penonton… DENGAN SEPASANG SAYAP DI BELAKANG PUNGGUNGNYA!

"UWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! APA ITU?! BIDADARI KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH?"

* * *

**PMM **

**Chapter 34**

* * *

Seorang wanita dalam balutan gaun putih perlahan turun dari atas kepala penonton. Sepasang sayap terlihat mengepak pelan menjuntai dan menopang tubuhnya yang ringan. Rambut ikal panjang berwarna hitam mengombak dan tergerai indah ketika angin menerpa.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face_," sayapnya mengepak perlahan, membawa tubuh cantik itu terbang menuju kursi penonton di sayap kiri. "_When I said, 'I'll never let you go.',_" semua penonton ternganga dengan kemunculan si bidadari dan melupakan peristiwa mengerikan yang disaksikan mereka sebelumnya. "_When all those shadows almost killed your light_," entah terbius oleh kecantikan yang luar biasa dari sosok bidadari yang terbang melenggak-lenggok di atas para penonton, atau suara emas yang dimilikinya menyihir semua penonton untuk keluar dari dimensional aman mereka, yang jelas… semua penonton sukses terbius! _"I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone." But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._"

"_Su-Sungmin-ah_…" Eunhyuk dan anggota yang lain yang menyaksikan adegan Yesung; dalam hal ini berperan sebagai Azura menatap si _Golden Voice_ dengan mata berbina-binar. "Adegan ini tidak ada saat gladiresik."

"Ya, barangnya baru sampai pagi ini, jadi tidak bisa dipakai dalam latihan," masih dengan senyum puas yang tercetak di wajahnya yang manis, Sungmin menjawab pernyataan Eunhyuk dengan sebuah alasan logis. "Yesung hebat sekali, walau tanpa latihan dia bisa mengontrol sayapnya dengan baik. Padahal susah sekali untuk terbang sedemikian rupa," ia mengangguk-angguk sementara atensinya tetap memperhatikan aksi Yesung di arena.

"I-itu… sa-sayap sungguhan?" Donghae yang terbata memandang Yesung dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu adalah penemuanku setahun yang lalu. Ada sebuah chip yang kutempelkan di punggung si pemakai. Sedangkan pengendalinya, aku tanamkan pada sebuah cincin yang dipasang si pemakai. Jika si pemakai hendak mengaktifkan sayap yang ada di dalam chip itu, ia tinggal menekan sebuah batu perhiasan dari cincin itu. Undercover yang bagus, 'kan? Jika tombol itu tertekan, maka dalam sekejap sayap yang terbuat dari serangkaian kawat magnet itu akan saling bertumbuh dan menyatu menjadi kerangka sayap dan kapas-kapas ringan yang bisa diperkecil hingga skala 1:1000 dan mengandung bijih magnet akan keluar dari chip dan bersintetis dengan kawat magnet dan menyatu menjadi sebuah sayap. Semua proses itu, dari si pemakai menekan tombol aktivasi sampai sayap siap digunakan membutuhkan waktu 2 detik."

Semua… membantu mendengar penjelasan Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Tertarik membelinya? Karena kalian temanku… aku akan memberikan potongan harga dan menjual sayap itu seharga 100.000.000 won pada kalian," tukas Sungmin dengan senyum yang teramat… sangat… manis.

Sontak, kekaguman yang pada awalnya muncul akibat kejeniusan Sungmin menciptakan berbagai macam alat yang mustahil ada dan selama ini hanya dianggap sebagai angan-angan semata terganti dengan ekspresi jengah dan kecewa.

"MAHAL SEKAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIII!" Teriak mereka bersama. Hehehe… Sungmin hanya terkekeh dengan raut bahagia.

"Ternyata benar, mereka melakukan sesuatu," bisik Nickhun di ruangan khusus peserta sebelumnya. "Mereka… menggunakan teknologi!" gemelutuk suara gigi yang saling beradu mengeraskan rahang. Tangan yang terkepal jelas sudah menggambarkan situasi genting yang melahap ruangan itu.

"Mereka… curah!" Hujat salah seorang teman sekelas Nickhun.

"Mereka tidak berbuat curang," tanggap Nickhun. "Mereka hanya… cerdas!"

Dewi Azura yang bernyanyi sambil terbang memutar di atas mereka membuat mereka yakin bahwa sayap yang tersemat di punggungnya adalah sayap asli tanpa sebuah tali yang mengikat pinggang atau tubuhnya. Terlebih adalah… setelah mereka melihat adegan selanjutnya!

Dewi Azura turun perlahan ke panggung pertunjukkan. Kaki telanjangnya menginjak hamparan rerumputan dan melewati unggaran bunga-bunga yang masih berlenggak-lenggok dengan langkah perlahan namun pasti. Kedua pasang sayap yang memanjang lebih dari 4 meter itu perlahan kembali mengepak ketika kakinya mencium rumput, lalu seketika… sayap itu menghilang! Menghilang bagai sayap unggas yang rontok dan bulunya bertebaran di udara. Sepasang sayap yang membuat dewi Azura barusan terbang… kini hilang entah kemana!

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Langkah itu semakin dekat, semakin mendekati sepasang kekasih yang masih tergugu di tengah hamparan bunga-bunga musim semi.

"De-Dewi… Azura?" Terbata Cecil berkata. Tak percaya sekaligus takjub dengan seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan segurat senyuman. Wanita yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya… sangat mirip dengan patung yang disebut-sebut sebagai Dewi Azura di altar Azura. Apakah wanita ini… benar-benar Dewi Azura?

Langit sore seketika meredup merengkuh malam. Gemintang tiba-tiba bermunculan di belakang latar adalah proyeksi lain dari teknologi Sungmin yang menakjubkan.

SRRAAAAKKKK!

Semilir angin kembali melibas mereka yang berada di atas pentas. Rambut panjang kedua wanita itu berarak mengikuti tiupan semilir angin sementara atensi seorang wanita Victoria membeku menatap sang Dewi yang perlahan ikut bersimpuh di dekat mereka. "De-Dewi Azura?"

"Kau yang memanggilku?" Cecil… seketika terpana ketika sosok itu menggerakan bibir merahnya dan menikung senyum kehangatan yang membelenggu tubuh rentannya. Tanpa sadar… Cecil mengangguk perlahan. "Kekasihmu belum mati," ujarnya ketika telapak tangan halus itu menyentuh pergelangan tangan Peter. "Ia masih bisa diselamatkan."

"Su-sungguh?" Tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutan dan rasa senangnya, air mata Cecil kembali menetes membasahi pipi ranumnya.

Dewi Azura mengangguk.

Kali ini, dengan tatapan serius Dewi Azura berbalik, mengadap penonton yang sedari tadi setia menyaksikan. "Apa kalian mendengarku, wahai para pemeran kehidupan?!" Semua penonton tetap menyaksikan dalam diam, namun raut kebingungan mulai mengungkung mereka satu persatu. "Aku tahu kalian mendengarku! Gadis ini… membutuhkan secercah cahaya kehidupan untuk kembali menghidupkan kekasihnya, sudikah kalian memberikan cahaya itu kepada mereka berdua?" Penonton terbius dengan suara lantang yang dikeluarkan Dewi Azura. Mereka masih terdiam.

"Berikanlah cahaya kehidupan kalian!"

SRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!

Seketika… sayap yang sebelumnya menghilang, bagai sebuah sulap, ia muncul kembali! Sayap itu terbentang dari kiri ke kanan, memperlihatkan seberapa besar ia dan seberapa agungnya ia.

Di sebuah kursi penonton yang gelap tanpa disinari lampu apapun dari tim _light-effect_, secercah sinar berwarna biru menguar. Itu… adalah sinar yang dinyalakan Hankyung dari _light stick_ yang ia terima dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Eh, Kakak itu menyalakan light stick yang kita terima di pintu masuk gedung pertunjukan," tukas seorang bocah lelaki yang duduk tak jauh dari Hankyung. "Ayo kita nyalakan juga,_ Eomma! Appa_!" Dengan muka riang bocah lelaki beserta ayah dan ibunya menyalakan light stick yang diberikan Donghae dan Eunhyuk di pintu masuk dengan raut kebingungan. Apa tidak akan menjadi masalah menyalakan _light stick_ ketika drama masih berlangsung? Batin mereka bertanya-tanya namun _light stick_ yang mereka pegang sudah terlanjut menyala.

"Ayo, kita nyalakan juga!" Sepasang muda-mudi yang duduk berdekatan menyalakan _light stick_ yang mereka dapatkan sebelumnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Ayo kita juga nyalakan! Kita harus menolong Peter!" Entah para penonton itu mulai mengerti atau bersikap ikut-ikutan saja, namun seketika, kursi penonton yang sebelumnya gelap gulita kini terang benderang dari berbagai macam warna yang dikumparkan _light stick_ mereka.

Kejadian ini sontak membuat para panitia kebingungan atas sikap yang harus mereka ambil selanjutnya.

SRAAAKKK…

Sayap yang berada di punggung Dewi Azura mengepak perlahan, membawa tubuh mungil itu meninggalkan pijakan walau hanya berjarak sekitar 30 cm.

"Berikan sinar kehidupan kalian dengan bangga!"

"UWWWOOOHHHHH!"

Semua penonton sontak mengacungkan light stick mereka dengan semangat yang meluap. Tujuh sinar yang menyinari langit kini bergabung menjadi satu dalam satu ruangan untuk kemudian… kejadian luar biasa yang tak pernah mereka saksikan sebelumnya pun terjadi!

Dewi Azura dengan tenang kembali terbang mendekati penonton. Ia menggenggam sebuah benda seperti bola Kristal bening tanpa warna, seketika… ia kembali bernyanyi. "_Just close your eyes. The sun is going down,_" dengan harapan yang besar, Cecilia memejamkan kedua matanya. "_You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound…_" dengan ajaibnya… sinar yang berada satu meter dari tubuh Dewi Azura yang melayang terbang mendekati para penonton… tiba-tiba tersedot masuk ke dalam bola Kristal yang ia bawa!

"_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby. Even when the music's gone. Gone…_" Dewi Azura terus melantunkan nyanyiannya yang seperti Lullaby sementara lenggok tubuhnya membius para penonton dan keajaian sinar yang tertarik masuk ke dalam bola Kristal menghipnotis kesadaran mereka.

Ketika semua sinar sudah masuk ke dalam bola Kristal, ruangan kembali ditelan kegelapan. Namun cahaya kuning yang teramat besar menguar dari bola Kristal yang dipegang Dewi Azura. "_Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound…_" dengan masih berada di tengah-tengah penonton, ia sekuat tenaga merentangkan kedua lengannya ke depan dan menyodorkan bola Kristal yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke hadapan Cecilia dan Peter. Sekali lagi… keajaiban terjadi, dan sinar yang berasal dari semua penonton itu… kembali keluar dari bola Kristal seolah tertarik oleh sesuatu dan segera memasuki tubuh Peter.

PYYYAAASSSSHHHHHH!

Sebuah sinar putih lain seketika muncul dari tubuh Dewi Azura dan setelah semua sinar itu sukses berpindah ke tubuh Peter… Dewi Azura… seolah meledak menjadi jutaan cahaya dan bulu-bulu putih yang menghujani penonton.

"I-indah…" para penonton yang terpukau dengan kejadian yang barusan terjadi di depan matanya ramai-ramai menengadahkan tangan. Satu atau dua buah butiran sinar berjatuhan di tangan mereka lalu menghilang. "Luar biasa."

"Ughhh…" lenguhan lemah dari suara yang dirindukan kembali terdengar.

"Pe-Peter?" Cecilia yang tak percaya dengan Peter yang sudah sadar menutup mulutnya sementara air mata murni kembali berjatuhan membasahi pipinya. "Kau… sadar?"

SRAK!

Cecilia spontan memeluk tubuh Peter erat. Erat… sekali. Peter yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang sebelumnya terjadi hanya bisa memandang Cecilia dengan wajah bingung. Namun… jika semuanya baik-baik saja, maka ia sepatutnya bersyukur.

Peter balas memeluk Cecilia erat.

Sementara itu… tak jauh dari tempat mereka saling berbagi kebahagiaan, berdiri sebuah sosok yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya.

Chris berdiri di sana, dengan mimik muka yang sulit ditebak. Ia… hampir menangis?

"Azura…" itulah kata terakhir yang didengar penonton sebelum tirai benar-benar tertutup. Suara itu pelan, namun menyimpan rasa sakit hati yang teramat dalam. Penonton dibuat sesak ketika nama itu diucapkan oleh sang raja kegelapan; Chris.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Bunyi tepuk tangan, bajir pujian dan teriakan kekaguman meranggas dan memenuhi seisi ruangan ketika drama benar-benar berakhir. Lain dengan reaksi yang diberikan pada drama karya Nickhun, para penonton ini melakukan _standing applause_ dan sebagian lagi berlari ke depan auditorium pertunjukan.

"Hhaaaahhh… skenario yang dibuat Shindong benar-benar mengeluarkan semua kemampuanku!" Sungmin terduduk lelah di sebuah kursi dengan Henry yang berada di sisi kirinya dan Hankyung yang berada di sisi kanannya.

"Tapi pedang yang kau buat… ini benar-benar luar biasa!" Ujar Siwon dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Kau membuat sebuah pedang yang jika terkena kulit manusia ia akan melengkung ke luar dan akan kembali lurus ketika sudah sejajar dengan ujung yang melengkung. Sementara ujung yang terkena kulit di bagian depan akan menyemprotkan cairan merah serupa darah. Itu jenius!"

"Hehehe…" Sungmin tersenyum dengan malu-malu sementara yang Donghae yang berada di belakang Sungmin mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin liar. "Tapi aku sangat terbantu bahwa kau bersedia menyediakan banyak bunga permintaan Shindong."

"Ya, dua truk bunga yang banyak," jawab Siwon ringan.

TAP!

TAP!

Tanpa disadari mereka, hadir seseorang yang tidak pernah mereka harapkan keberadaannya bersama mereka pada situasi seperti ini.

"Nickhun?" Leeteuk segera memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya dan berjalan mendekati Nickhun. Sebenarnya berusaha mengantisipasi jikalau Nickhun hendak berbuat macam-macam.

"Special Effect yang benar-benar mencengangkan," Nickhun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan sarat maksud. "Alur cerita dan strategi drama yang bagus," kali ini pandangannya berlabuh pada Shindong yang masih memegang naskah dan rencana drama di tangan kirinya. "para pemain yang luar biasa," ia memandang mereka satu per satu. Dimulai dari Kyuhyun, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kangin, Yesung, Donghae, lalu Eunhyuk. "Dan… pemimpin yang dapat memaksimalkan potensi mereka," kali ini pandangannya lurus, menuju Leeteuk. Dengan tatapan serius, Nickhun menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Leeteuk. "Selamat, pertunjukan yang luar biasa."

Leeteuk terperangah dengan apa yang dikatakan Nickhun, namun ia segera menyambut tangan yang terulur itu untuk bersalaman. "Kau juga, pertunjukan yang hebat."

Tangan yang saling berjabat, pujian yang tulus terucap, dan senyum puas karena sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, dua pemimpin itu… berdiri di akhir pertarungan dan saling melayangkan kalimat pujian. Mereka, mengakui kemampuan masing-masing.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**Spoiler** **Chapter 36**: Masih ingat dengan 12 undangan uji coba game yang didapatkan Kyuhyun? Dengan komanya Kibum… bukankah karcis undangan ini benar-benar pas digunakan untuk 12 peserta yang masih aktif? Apakah pingsannya Kibum ada hubungannya dengan uji coba game ini? Hehehe… nantikan semua! ^^

* * *

**Special Thanks To**

**y**amada miiko, **b**ryan ryeohyun, **m**una2024, **n**anadeelf, **n**elimei4, **k**yuwook, **c**k mendokusei, **e**sti, **C**louds, **m**aya, **p**uzZy cat, **N**eemarishima, **u**niessy, **a**egyokyurin, **h**yunjae, **Y**uraELF, **i**chigo song, **r**isaawaw, **A**ngelika Park, **c**hairun. nisa. 92, **M**iyoori 29, **N**eerval-Li,** S**eiqas, **M**inKyuCho, **k**anggaryjihyo, **C**honurullau40, **K**im Hyo Min,** S**ung HyoHee, **T**ika, **k**im umie, **S**ung hyesang, **2**37aslan,** K**im Kumiko, **l**iea, **C**ho MinHyun, **a**iyu. Elfishypinocchiosuju, **A**kibahara Hisui, **K**im Rae Sun, **K**ikyu RKY, **m**aria8, **g**oldenia maya, **s**hin young rin, **r**unashine88, **D**obe Hilang, **E**velyne Rayn, **k**im naely, **y**ekyuma bumchaa, **S**hin Hyun Hee,** C**reepyKYU, **n**ita febriyanti, **K**im Yeun Gie, **Q**-nie, **s**issy, **L**yaxueSiBum,** g**yu1315, **R**ilianda Abelira, **k**yurielf, **c**habluebilubilu, **F**ly21, **l**yELF, **C**ho Kyuri Mappanyukki, **c**hoi shi zu, **d**onad, **p**umpkins, **v**3, **r**inaELF, **K**opi Luwak or **A**ichii Aira, **K**im -Jung- Hyewon, **P**earl Park, **A**ihara miaw, **c**hindrella cindy, **Y**hana Emng Gokill, **a**ndi. rawe. 5, **y**ensianx, **d**echa, **M**yLovelySiBum, **T**aerhi Lee, **R**'Rin4869, **r**eaRelf, **a**finaindy, **G**aemGyu92, **V**incent Ming, **N**amelinda, **N**H Iskandar, **C**HyeRaa, **j**anie4750, **C**hoithyaraELF, **a**y, **C**hizawa95, **K**im Soo Jin feat. Kim Hyun Kyo, **d**eviyanti137, **D**ewiDestriaPutri, dan beberapa pembaca yang tampil sebagai **guest**.


	36. Mega Control Hex

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**P.M.M.**

**The Pri****z****e Must be Mine!©Nurama Nurmala**

**Super Junior©SME**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**PMM in 3****6****th**** Episode Totally Reserved**

* * *

TAP!

TAP!

Tanpa disadari mereka, hadir seseorang yang tidak pernah mereka harapkan keberadaannya bersama mereka pada situasi seperti ini.

"Nickhun?" Leeteuk segera memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya dan berjalan mendekati Nickhun. Sebenarnya berusaha mengantisipasi jikalau Nickhun hendak berbuat macam-macam.

"Special Effect yang benar-benar mencengangkan," Nickhun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan sarat maksud. "Alur cerita dan strategi drama yang bagus," kali ini pandangannya berlabuh pada Shindong yang masih memegang naskah dan rencana drama di tangan kirinya. "para pemain yang luar biasa," ia memandang mereka satu per satu. Dimulai dari Kyuhyun, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kangin, Yesung, Donghae, lalu Eunhyuk. "Dan… pemimpin yang dapat memaksimalkan potensi mereka," kali ini pandangannya lurus, menuju Leeteuk. Dengan tatapan serius, Nickhun menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Leeteuk. "Selamat, pertunjukan yang luar biasa."

Leeteuk terperangah dengan apa yang dikatakan Nickhun, namun ia segera menyambut tangan yang terulur itu untuk bersalaman. "Kau juga, pertunjukan yang hebat."

Tangan yang saling berjabat, pujian yang tulus terucap, dan senyum puas karena sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, dua pemimpin itu… berdiri di akhir pertarungan dan saling melayangkan kalimat pujian. Mereka, mengakui kemampuan masing-masing.

* * *

**PMM **

**Chapter 36**

* * *

"Bagaimana?" Seorang lelaki dengan riap rambut yang menganak di keningnya bertanya dengan was-was. "Kau mendapatkannya, Leeteuk-_ssi_?"

Semua penghuni yang sedari sore menunggu di asrama mereka tidak sabar dengan kabar baik yang dibawa Leeteuk. Setidaknya, mereka berharap Leeteuk membawa kabar baik itu.

Dengan gemilang, dengan tepuk tangan yang tak urung berhenti, dengan senyum yang lebar dan genangan air mata yang membingkai atensi para penonton, mereka menyambut kemenangan yang sudah mutlak itu. Kepala sekolah mengakui bahwa drama yang diusung tim Leeteuk begitu mempesona dengan strategi dan sentuhan teknologi yang sangat cerdas. Para juri dari Barat juga setuju dengan drama yang diusung tim Leeteuk dengan jenius. Mereka berkata bawah drama tim Leeteuk ini sangat _amazing_ dan _unbelievable_.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, Leeteuk yang sudah memenangkan kompetisi drama ini secara otomatis diumumkan menjadi ketua Osis periode selanjutnya. Dengan kepercayaan itu, ia mendapatkan segala macam kunci dan hak akses ke seluruh ruangan tertutup di seluruh sekolah.

Saat ini, Leeteuk yang sudah kembali dari ruangan terlarang itu berdiri di hadapan mereka semua dengan muka syok.

"Bagaimana Leeteuk-_ssi_?" Tanya Shindong yang sudah mulai khawatir. Khawatir jika Leeteuk tidak bisa membawa serum penawar itu. Yoogeun yang sedari tadi duduk mengawasi mulai melabuhkan atensinya pada lelaki ramah itu.

Perlahan, Leeteuk mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu ia memasukannya ke sebuah kantung di balik jasnya. Seketika, sebuah serum dalam botol kecil berwarna biru tampak di hadapan mereka semua.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk memekik pelan, Heechul dan Miss. Lau tertawa lega, sedangkan anggota lainnya mengulas senyum syukur.

"Kau berhasil mendapatkannya, itukah serum yang selama ini kita cari?" Leeteuk mengangguk perlahan demi menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook. "Kalau begitu, lekas berikan pada Kibum!" Ia melirik pada Dokter Zhoumi yang berada di seberang tempat duduknya. Ia duduk bersisian dengan Siwon.

"Ya," dengan lesu ia memberikan serum itu pada Dokter Zhoumi. Dokter Zhoumi menerimanya dengan hati-hati dan segera membawa peralatan Dokter-nya menuju ruang dimana Kibum masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa penghuni tergesa mengikuti Dokter Zhoumi.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja, Leeteuk-_ssi_?" Siwon yang khawatir pada Leeteuk yang terlihat tak biasa lebih memilih untuk bersama Leeteuk. "Kau terlihat tidak sehat. Apa mungkin kau juga sakit?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," sementara menunggu perkembangan Kibum, Leeteuk, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Yesung menunggu di ruang tamu bersama Yoogeun.

"Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi apa kau ingat apa yang pernah kita bicarakan, Leeteuk?" Sebuah suara yang jarang terdengar itu tiba-tiba menghimpit dan membuat beberapa orang di ruangan itu menoleh padanya.

"Yang mana, Kyuhyun?" Kepala Leeteuk yang asalnya tertekuk dan diam menatap lantai marmer kini terangkat memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti biasa—wajah yang mengundang rasa curiga dan era pikiran _negative_ untuk bernostalgia.

"Soal _game_."

"Oh," Leeteuk terbungkam seketika. Manik matanya kosong, menerawang entah kemana. Ia ingat akan sesuatu, sesuatu yang ia temukan di bawah serum penawar untuk Kibum.

'_**Jika kalian ingin mengetahui rahasia 17 tahun yang lalu, datanglah pada acara launching game Mega Control Hex oleh Chronos Virtual Game.**_'

"Kapan?" Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan serius.

"Besok. Acara _launching game_ akan dilaksanakan pada pukul 09.00 pagi di Kagoshima, Jepang. Demo akan dilaksanakan pada pukul 10.00 sampai 10.30. Dari ratusan tamu akan dipilih lima puluh peserta yang beruntung untuk mencobanya."

"Dari sini ke Kagoshima memakan waktu kurang dari dua jam. Kita bisa memesan pesawat dengan keberangkatan pukul 5 pagi," tanpa sadar Leeteuk mengambil keputusan sendiri yang otomatis membuat Siwon dan Yesung tercengang.

"Tunggu, ada apa dulu ini sebenarnya?" Yesung yang tak mengerti duduk persoalan meminta penjelasan pada Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun mendapatkan 12 tiket undangan dalam _launching_ sebuah _game_ terbaru," jawab Leeteuk singkat. "Dan acara _launching game_ itu akan dilaksanakan esok hari."

"Besok?" Siwon dan Yesung bertanya bersamaan.

"Entah ini kebetulan atau sesuatu yang direncanakan, namun 12 tiket itu sangat cocok dengan keadaan kita saat ini," ujar Leeteuk penuh penekanan.

"…" Siwon dan Yesung terdiam. "Benar juga, dengan keanehan yang menimpa Kibum, sekarang kita hanya tinggal berdua belas."

"Ya, dan anehnya lagi… biasanya satu keluarga besar yang sudah terkenal hanya mendapatkan satu atau dua tiket undangan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mendapat 12," mereka semua semakin tenggelam dengan informasi susulan yang disampaikan Leeteuk. Sedangkan Yoogeun hanya menatap Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun bergantian dalam diam.

"Entah bagaimana dengan kalian semua… tapi aku memutuskan untuk ikut," ujar Leeteuk dengan yakin. Siwon dan Yesung hanya saling berpandangan.

"Syukurlah… dia sekarang baik-baik saja!" Donghae yang sudah kembali dari kamar Kibum dan Leeteuk melenguh dengan suara keras diikuti mayoritas penghuni yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kibum. Donghae dengan cepat mengambil kursi di tempat yang masih kosong lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya keras.

"Bagaimana sekarang keadaan Kibum?" Tanya Yesung kepada Donghae. Donghae seketika mengukir senyum khas dan mengangguk pelan.

"Keadaannya berangsur-angsur membaik, tapi ia masih belum siuman. Setidaknya ia sudah melewati kondisi kritisnya," beritahunya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Haaa… baguslah," Yesung tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Setelah waktu itu Kibum dan yang lain menyelematkan dirinya dari Yakuza berbahaya, tidak ada yang ia dapat lakukan sebagai bentuk balas jasa selain menolong teman-temannya yang sedang disempitkan masalah dengan sekuat tenaga. "Kemana Dokter Zhoumi dan Sungmin?" Ia menangkap beberapa sosok yang tidak kunjung kembali bersamanya.

"Dokter Zhoumi sedang melepaskan selang infus Kibum, katanya Kibum sudah tidak memerlukan selang infus lagi, sedangkan Sungmin masih khawatir dan lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama Kibum lebih lama," jujur Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Aneh," Donghae berkomentar. "Anak mata duitan itu kenapa bisa begitu mengkhawatirkan Kibum? Setahuku mereka jarang ngobrol dan tidak begitu dekat."

"Ah, dulu juga ketika Sungmin pulang dalam keadaan tidak sadar, Kibum sampai tidak masuk sekolah untuk menjaganya," pernyataan Miss Lau ini semakin mendukung pertanyaan aneh Donghae yang memang patut untuk dipikirkan. Para penghuni yang tidak mengetahui kenyataan di balik hubungan Kibum dan Sungmin sedikit bertanya-tanya dengan kekhawatiran berlebihan Kibum ketika Sungmin sakit, dan kekhawatiran Sungmin ketika Kibum tak sadarkan diri. Ini memang janggal, namun salah seorang dari mereka segera menepis pikiran yang bukan-bukan ini. Yoogeun yang tahu segalanya mengenai Sungmin dan Kibum hanya terdiam.

"Kalian terlalu memandang rendah orang lain," ujar Leeteuk pelan. "Walaupun Kibum seorang yang apatis dan Sungmin adalah orang yang matre, selama ini mereka lah yang paling mengkhawatirkan kita. Saat kasus Yesung, Kibum sampai membuat beberapa rencana menjatuhkan Yakuza sebagai hacker terkenal; ELF. Lalu saat merayakan ulang tahun Hyuk_ie_, Kibum bersedia meminjamkan otaknya dan Sungmin bersedia meminjamkan alat-alatnya, dalam kasus Kangin dan Hankyung juga. Kita yang terlalu kejam, menistai mereka dan mengecap mereka sebagai orang tanpa hati."

"Kau benar, Leeteuk-_ssi_," tanggap Yesung dengan senyum mengembang menghias wajahnya. "Mereka itu benar-benar baik."

Leeteuk mengangguk, lalu memandang mereka semua secara bergantian. "Ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada kalian."

"Eh?" Mereka semua seketika terdiam; terbius oleh ekspresi serius Leeteuk dan suasana mencekam yang menyiangi mereka.

* * *

**PMM**

**Chapter 36**

* * *

**Tanegashima Space Center (TNSC)**

**Perfektur Kagoshima, Jepang**

**Pukul 08.40**

Sekelompok pemuda Korea yang berpakaian formal berjalan menyusuri koridor ruangan dimana jika mereka menolehkan pandangan ke arah kiri mereka, mereka akan melihat fasilitas _Takesaki Range _yang dipergunakan untuk roket-roket kecil.

"Ketika aku mendengar bahwa kita akan ke sebuah acara _launching game _bergengsi di Jepang, yang aku pikir adalah sebuah hotel bintang 5 yang akan kita tuju," ujar Donghae dengan atensi yang sibuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Bukannya sebuah tempat peluncuran antariksa terbesar di Jepang."

"_Space center_ ini didirikan saat Badan Antariksa Jepang pertama kali dibentuk pada tahun 1969. _Tanegashima Space Center_ ini atau disingkat menjadi TNSC merupakan pusat peluncuran antariksa terbesar di Jepang dengan luas 9.7 juta meter persegi. Letaknya di perfektur Kagoshima sepanjang pantai Tanegashima," jelas Siwon dengan wajah seperti biasanya; tenang, elegan, dan penuh percaya diri. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Donghae. "Perusahaan ini pasti kelebihan uang karena bisa mengadakan _grand launching_ di tempat luar biasa seperti ini," setelah itu ia mengaral sebuah senyum mempesona dan membuat Donghae mengukir senyum yang serupa.

Pintu masuk TNSC berada tak jauh dari Osaki Range yang digunakan untuk peluncuran kendaraan J-I dan H-IIA, sedangkan ruangan untuk _launching game Crhonos Virtual Game_ berada di samping _Masuda Tracking and Communication Station_. Sudah 10 menit mereka berjalan dari _Osaki Range_, melewati _Takesaki Range_ dan sebentar lagi sebuah fasilitas uji coba penyalaan mesin-mesin roket berbahan bakar cair dan padat akan mereka lewati. Setelah itu mereka harus melewati tikungan menuju ruangan _Uchugaoka Radar Station_ dan _Nogi Radar Station_ untuk sampai pada wilayah _Masuda Tracking and Communication Station_.

Perjalanan dari pintu masuk ke ruangan utama memakan waktu kurang lebih selama 25 menit. Waktu yang lumayan lama memang tapi mereka dapat sampai di lokasi yang dituju hampir tepat waktu. Ketika pintu utama dibuka oleh beberapa petugas keamanan, mata mereka dikejutkan oleh ratusan tamu dari berbagai Negara yang menjadi tamu kehormatan hari ini. Mereka berasal dari golongan kelas atas, jika bukan dari pemilik perusahaan ternama, mereka adalah artis terkenal atau pejabat pemerintah di Negara masing-masing.

"Hebat… ini luar biasa!" Komentar Heechul yang baru pertama kali menghadiri acara bergengsi seperti ini. Tak ubahnya reaksi yang dipaparkan Heechul ketika pertama kali melihat acara hebat ini, Ryeowook dan Shindong pun ikut ternganga bagai dihadiahi kado besar saat natal.

"Kursi Anda semua berada di depan," beritahu seorang petugas berstelan pakaian suit hitam dan putih setelah melihat 12 undangan yang disodorkan Kyuhyun. "Anda pasti Mr. Cho Kyuhyun, silahkan ikuti saya."

Ketika sampai di kursi masing-masing yang merupakan kursi VVIP (sukses membuat Donghae, Kangin, Hangeng, Ryeowook dan Shindong terbatuk sampai membatu), penjelasan dari CEO dan kepala pelaksana proyek baru sampai pada_ controller_ yang terbuat kulit yang meniru indra peraba manusia. Kulit ini bisa merasakan tekanan dalam kisaran yang sama seperti jari manusia. Sensor pintar yang sudah sering digembar-gemborkan melalui majalan science ini menggunakan bundle kawat nano seng oksida vertikal yang terdiri dari atas 8.000 transistor. Setiap transistornya dapat menghasilkan sinyal elektronik dan mengirimkan sensor kepada mesin utama. Kulit sintetis ini yang diberi nama Taxels nantinya akan menjadi controller, semacam stick dalam permainan playstation. Bentuknya hanya sebesar kancing baju dan ditempelkan di 20 titik berpengaruh pada tubuh manusia. Sang ketua pelaksana proyek yang bernama Kaito Yamamura berkata bahwa dengan sensor sintetis ini, para pemain bisa bergerak sebebas mungkin dan penerima bisa melakukan digitalisasi secara dinamis. Dengan kata lain, indera perasa, peraba, penggerak juga akan ikut terekam dalam mesin dan si pemain akan merasakan apa yang dirasakan segala macam rasa yang pernah ia rasakan di dunia nyata ketika ia tersedot dan bermain dalam_ game_.

Pertama-tama, pemain akan ditempatkan di sebuah kapsul berbentuk kotak berukuran 2x2 meter dengan tinggi 3 meter. Tubuh dan penampilan fisik pemain akan diterekam oleh kamera RGB dan digitalisasi secara nyata untuk di-ekstrak ke dalam _game_. Peserta yang lolos audit visual tiba-tiba akan merasakan berada di dunia yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Di dunia _game_ itu, peserta bisa merasakan sakit namun tidak pada tubuh aslinya. Ketika peserta bergerak, karakter dalam _game_ itu pun akan ikut bergerak. Itulah _game_ terobosan terbaru bernama _Mega Control Hex _oleh_ Chronos Virtual Game._

Semua tamu yang menyaksikan penjelasan itu menyiratkan wajah takjub dan tak percaya. Mereka semakin bersemangat ketika sang CEO mengumumkan 50 nama tamu yang akan mencoba _game_ ini selama 30 menit secara gratis.

Zhong Lin Wang

Kimberly Kenney

Brent Thomas

Wendy Greene Bricmont

Brad Simpson

Nina Jacobson

Kim Ryeowook

Yue Kanazawa

Ronna Kress

Koreen Mayrs

Heike Brandstatter

Cho Kyuhyun

Zachary Gordon

Hideyaki Fujima

Leeteuk

Hankyung

Robert Capron

Monique Prudhomme

Julia Michels

Theodore Shapiro

Sasahara Kentaro

Lee Sungmin

Greyson Russel

Kangin

Karan Brar

Eunhyuk

Belita Moreno

Chirag Gupta

Alex Ferris

Chloe Grace Moretz

Devon Bostick

Samantha Page

Kim Heechul

Thor Freudental

Jackie Filgo

Gabe Sach

Lee Donghae

Jeff Judah

Ava Hughes

Choi Siwon

Severin Korfer

Raugi Yu

Shindong

Sean Bygrafe

Greta Gibson

Yesung

Kina Mori Mcwatt

Naomi Dane

Alfred E. Humpreys

Alisia Takase Lui

CEO yang terlihat pintar dan arif itu membiarkan beberapa rambut hitam kelimisnya tersiur dan menganak di sekita cuping telinga. Setelah mengumumkan ke-50 tamu beruntung yang berkesempatan mencoba _game_ ini, ia memohon dengan sopan kepada para tamu yang beruntung untuk memisahkan diri.

Mungkin kabar terpilihnya beberapa tamu ini menjadi kabar terbaik bagi sebagian yang terpilih, namun, berbeda dengan tamu pemuda dari Negara ginseng itu. Mereka terdiam dengan raut serius. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulit dan membasahi tengkuk dan baju formal mereka.

"Ke-kenapa… nama kita semua… masuk ke dalam daftar tamu yang beruntung?" Pertanyaan Eunhyuk… ternyata menjadi pertanyaan besar ke-11 orang lain yang duduk di samping kiri dan kanannya.

_Kenapa… kami semua masuk daftar? _

**To be Continued….**

* * *

**A/N: Seperti halnya dalam game yang terdapat dalam salah satu movie Detektif Conan atau Game legendaris Greed Island yang dapat menyedot pemain dengan tubuh aslinya dalam film Hunter X Hunter, saya pun mencoba mengusung tema game dengan sistematis yang hampir mirip namun berasas beberapa informasi tambahan semisal: **

**Tuttuki Bako Finger**

Sebenarnya banyak sekali permainan-permainan sejenis ini yang muncul dari Jepang. Yang menjadikan permainan ini berbeda dari yang lainnya adalah ketika kita memasukan jari tangan kita ke dalam lubang kotak yang berada di sampingnya, maka representasi digital akan muncul di layar dan meniru gerakan jari kita yang terlihat pada gambar. Jari kita ini seakan-akan mengganggu seorang gadis yang terdapat di layar tersebut.

Tubuh pemain yang masih berada di dalam ruangan game, sosok aslinya terdigitalisasi dan terekstrak ke dalam game, saya mengadopsi system dari game Tuttuki Bako Finger ini :)

**Xbox Kinect**

Xbox Kinect adalah game buatan Amerika yang bekerja sama dengan Microsoft dalam membawa gebrakan dalam kancah perindustrian game yang selama ini dikuasai oleh Jepang. Xbox tampil dengan sensor gerak dimana game dimainkan dengan gerak tubuh manusia pada umumnya.

Kinect didasarkan pada teknologi perangkat lunak yang dikembangkan secara internal oleh Rare, anak perusahaan dari Microsoft Game Studio milik Microsoft dan teknologi kamera uleh pengembang PrimeSense. PrimeSense mengembangkan sistem yang dapat menginterpretasikan gesture secara spesifik, sehingga control secara hands-free dapat dilakukan para perangkat elektronik menggunakan proyektor infrared dan kamera serta microchip khusus untuk melacak pergerakan objek dan individu pada bidang tiga dimensi. Sistem 3D scanner tersebut dinamakan Light Coding yang menggunakan variasi dari rekonstruksi gambar 3D.

Sensor Kinect adalah batang horizontal yang terhubung dengan alas kecil yang dapat memiliki poros yang dapat berputar. Sensor Kinect dirancang untuk diletakkan di atas maupun di bawah TV. Perangkat ini memiliki kamera RGB, sensor kedalaman dan mikrofon yang berjalan di perangkat software khusus, yang menyediakan kemampuan untuk menangkap gerak secara 3D, mengenali wajah dan mengenali suara.

Sebagian besar dari permainan _**Mega Control Hex **_yang ada dalam FF ini dikembangkan dari pemikiran game Xbox Kinect yang menggunakan sensor gerakan dengan beberapa tambahan di sana sini :)

* * *

**Spoiler: Chapter 37 memperlihatkan aksi awal dari ke-12 peserta yang secara tidak langsung digiring untuk masuk ke dalam game. Mereka harus menaklukan 10 pulau agar bisa keluar dari permainan! Apa-apaan ini? Ini tidak sesuai dengan perjanjian! **_**Chronos Virtual Game **_**mengalami masalah teknis!**

* * *

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan dan terima kasih banyak pada pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan review berupa testimony, kritik atau saran bagi perkembangan FF ini dan saya pribadi. Terima kasih semua! ^^ kecup jauh! :*


	37. Tiba di pulau Teshuilo

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**P.M.M.**

**The Pri****z****e Must be Mine!©Nurama Nurmala**

**Super Junior©SME**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**PMM in 3****7****th**** Episode Totally Reserved**

* * *

**AN:** Cuma mau mengingatkan, bahwa yang dicetak miring, selain bahasa asing, untuk penegasan atau bunyi-bunyian yang disebabkan benda mati, kata atau kalimat yang dicetak miring bisa jadi adalah monolog hati seseorang. Ketika hati seseorang berbicara, atau ketika seseorang berbicara dalam hati, kalimat yang ia katakana sengaja saya cetak miring tanpa tanda petik layaknya dialog yang biasa diucapkan melalui suara :D Penjelasan ini saya sebutkan kembali sebagai pengingat saja ^^

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya….**

Dengar kerja sama yang kompak, tim Leeteuk berhasil memenangkan pertandingan melawan tim Nickhun dengan gemilang. Leeteuk telah resmi menjadi ketua OSIS dan bisa dengan bebas memasuki ruangan tertutup dimana serum untuk Kibum yang sekarat berada. Atas serum yang didapatkan Leeteuk, atas keterampilan Dokter Zhoumi, dan atas kerja keras serta doa teman-temannya yang lain, Kibum lamat-lamat akhirnya berangsur membaik.

Di lain pihak… Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan 12 tiket dari Chronos Virtual Game kembali menanyakan langkah selanjutnya yang harus diambil kepada Leeteuk. Setelah melalui sebuah pertimbangan, akhirnya Leeteuk memilih untuk menceritakan kecurigaannya dengan 12 tiket undangan yang didapatkan Kyuhyun dengan kondisi aneh yang menimpa beberapa peserta. Mereka sepakat untuk pergi ke Jepang dan mencari tahu korelasi kasus ini dengan kecurigaan yang mereka duga.

Tentu… Leeteuk tak menceritakan perihal sebuah surat misterius yang ia temukan di bawah serum untuk Kibum.

* * *

**Tanegashima Space Center (TNSC)**

**Perfektur Kagoshima, Jepang**

**Pukul 10.10**

Semua tamu yang beruntung segera dipisahkan ke sebuah ruangan lain. Beberapa pertanyaan dan spekulasi mengenai jenis dan jalannya _game _pun mulai didesas-desuskan para tamu. Setiap tamu yang menjadi penonton dari _game_ yang dipertontonkan disediakan satu buah layar yang muncul secara otomatis dan _headphone _agar bisa menikmati jalannya _game_ tanpa mengganggu tamu yang lain. Di sana para penonton bisa memilih _player_ mana yang ingin mereka tonton aksinya, dan kebanyakan dari para penonton pasti memilih orang yang sudah terkenal untuk diamati aksi heroiknya.

Setelah digiring ke sebuah ruangan untuk dinetralisasi dan digitalisasi, para _player_ dipasangkan taxels yang bekerja sebagai _controller_ di 20 titik vital pada tubuh mereka. Ruangan itu kecil dengan berbagai dinding dari besi-besi berisi transistor pemancar sinyal dan lantai yang menyerupai _elevator_ namun memungkinkan untuk bergerak ke segala arah hingga si _player _bisa berlari sejauh mungkin, melompat setinggi mungkin dan melakukan gerakan bebas lainnya tanpa meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dua orang gadis yang masih muda, yang diprediksi sebagai _engineer junior_ dengan pakaian putih ketat memasangkan kabel taxels ke seluruh tubuh para_ player_, lalu mulai memberikan intruksi-intruksi statis. "Penampilan fisik Anda akan terdigitalisasi ke dalam komputer, jadi Anda akan mendapatkan penampilan yang serupa ketika Anda berada dalam permainan. Gerakan yang Anda lakukan di dunia nyata akan otomatis dilakukan oleh Anda di dunia _game_. Anda bisa dengan leluasa melakukan permainan karena satuan waktu yang di-_set _ke dalam dunia _game _berbeda dengan waktu yang berjalan di dunia nyata. 1 menit di dunia nyata sama dengan 1 jam di dunia game, jadi Anda bisa dengan bebas melakukan petualangan dan mohon untuk menikmati permainan Anda."

Sebagai penutupan, sebuah helm transparan turun dan dipasangkan pada kepala masing-masing _player_. Mereka akan melihat visualisasi tempat di dalam_ game_ melalui helm yang dipasangkan pada kepala mereka.

"Apakah Anda siap?" Masing-masing pertanyaan yang sama, dengan nada yang sama pula disuarakan oleh para _Engineer Junior Chronos Virtual Game_. Si pemain yang sudah dipasangi alat-alat_ starting game_ mengangguk pasti. "Permainan akan segera dimulai."

SRAAAAASSSHHHHHH!

Entah mengapa, namun tiba-tiba para _player_ berdiri di sebuah lantai putih berbentuk lingkaran dengan lampu sorot yang menyoroti tubuh mereka. Kedua Engineer Junior yang sedari tadi berada di sekitar para player untuk memasangkan berbagai alat kini telah menghilang. Pemandangannya pun berbeda dengan ruangan sempit tadi yang dilihat mereka terakhir kali.

Lelaki itu menyipitkan matanya karena serangan sinar yang membabi buta, namun tak lama ia segera terbiasa dan berusaha menatap sesuatu yang berada di bawah sinar itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun," seorang wanita berpakaian aneh dengan corak warna-warni terduduk di sebuah kursi di balik meja penuh layar dan perangkat teknologi memandang lelaki yang baru tiba di ruangan perkenalan dari balik _Goggle orange_-nya.

_Apa aku sudah berada di dalam game? _

Pertanyaan itulah yang pertama kali muncul dalam benak Kyuhyun. Ia menatap kedua telapak tangannya, lalu berusaha mengidentifikasi tubuhnya sendiri.

_Telanjang?_

Ia mendapati tak sehelai pun benang yang membalut tubuhnya. Kulitnya yang putih semakin terjaja pada momen yang jarang ini ketika kemilau lampu sorot menerpa kulitnya. Ia berdiri polos tanpa pakaian di hadapan seseorang yang tak ia kenal dengan pandangan bingung. Namun akhirnya Kyuhyun tak ambil pusing. Jika ia sudah berada di dalam _game_, maka seseorang yang berada di depannya hanyalah sebuah program komputer. Ia teramat sangat yakin, karena ia ingat hal pertama ketika ia hendak memulai game RPG, semua karakter yang dipilih oleh si _player_ pada awal mulanya akan terlihat telanjang. Lalu setelah si _player _memilih beberapa pakaian, atau profesi dari si karakter, maka si karakter akan mengikuti apa yang si_ player_ intruksikan.

"Saya Vista, sebuah program yang dirancang sebagai visual yang berfungsi untuk menjelaskan cara bermain _game_ ini pada para player," wanita yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Vista itu angkat bicara. "_Game_ ini adalah jenis RPG. Anda adalah sebuah karakter istimewa yang terpilih untuk mengalahkan laksamana musuh yang tersebar di sepuluh pulau. Selama perjalanan, Anda bisa mengambil beberapa benda berharga, makanan, dan item-item langka yang dapat dipergunakan sebagai senjata."

TIT!

Ketika Vista menekan sebuah tombol, empat hologram raksasa dengan jenis pakaian dan senjata yang berbeda tampil di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

"Anda dibebaskan untuk memilih karakter yang ingin Anda mainkan. Ada empat karakter yang bisa Anda pilih. Yang pertama, _Warrior_. Yang kedua, _Wizard._ Yang ketiga, _Zoan_ atau tipe binatang. Dan yang keempat, manusia dengan kemampuan istimewa. Silahkan, Anda tentukan pilihan Anda."

Kyuhyun tertegun lalu mulai berpikir; melakukan _flashback_ ke belakang dengan _game _yang selama ini ia mainkan. Karakter manakah yang paling cocok dengannya? Karakter manakah yang bisa ia maksimalkan potensinya dengan kemampuan fisiknya di dunia nyata? _Game_ ini terkoneksi dengan dunia nyata 'kan? Jadi jika ia salah memilih… bisa jadi ia akan sulit memenangkan _game_ ini. Lagipula selama ini ia bisa memenangkan berbagai macam jenis _game_ karena kecepatan jari dan otaknya, sedangkan _game_ ini membutuhkan seluruh potensi yang berada dalam tubuhnya.

"Manusia," Kyuhyun akhirnya menjawab. "Aku memilih karakter manusia dengan kemampuan istimewa."

Vista mengangguk. "Anda memilih karakter sebagai manusia dengan kemampuan istimewa," ia lalu menekan sebuah tombol yang berbeda, dan seketika, hologram bergambar manusia dengan pakaian kemeja putih, celana hitam dan jas hitam terbang mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan secara mengejutkan pakaian yang dikenakan hologram itu pada awalnya terpecah menjadicahaya-cahaya terpisah dan mulai membungkus tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan. Cahaya putih mulai menempel pada kulit tangan Kyuhyun, kulit dada, sampai sekitar pinggang, sampai akhirnya cahaya yang diselubungi warna hitam mendekat dan membalut tubuh Kyuhyun dari pulai bawah pusar, lutut, sampai mata kaki. Secara mengejutkan, pakaian yang dipakai si hologram sekarang sudah sempurna berpindah ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Di dalam _game_ akan muncul karakter-karakter lain yang berperan sebagai saingan, musuh atau bahkan teman Anda. Karakter itu adalah salah satu program dalam _game_ yang berfungsi memberikan beragam tantangan kepada para _player_," saat Vista menjelaskan, tiba-tiba sebuah gelang berwarna hitam dengan batu pipih panjang mengkilat bertransformasi dan terpasang pada pergelangan tangan kanan Kyuhyun. "Karena karakter yang Anda pilih adalah manusia, maka kemampuan yang Anda dapatkan juga seperti kemampuan manusia pada umumnya. Namun Anda juga akan mendapatkan keistimewaan lain, yaitu jika Anda menyentuh berbagai benda, manusia, bahkan monster dengan mantra belenggu _'Stuck In'_, maka benda apapun yang berasal dari dunia _game _ini akan bisa terkode dan tersimpan dalam gelang di pergelangan tangan Anda yang disebut Ambar Arc. Dan jika Anda ingin mengeluarkan benda yang Anda simpan, Anda tinggal berkata _'Stuck Out' _diikuti nama benda yang ingin Anda panggil, maka benda yang pada awalnya tersimpan di dalam gelang itu akan keluar dan apabila itu benda mati, Anda bisa menggunakannya, dan apabila itu benda hidup, ia akan menuruti perintah Anda."

"Hm…" Kyuhyun terpekur lalu memandang gelang yang tersemat di tangan kanannya.

"Namun jika Anda sudah menggunakan benda yang Anda simpan dalam Ambar Arc, maka benda itu akan kembali ke tempatnya semula dan tidak bisa digunakan sampai _player_ lain menggunakannya dahulu," Vista memberi tahu konsekuensi dan akibat dari gelang Ambar Arc itu.

Ketika Vista mengetikan sejumlah huruf dan menekan sebuah tombol, pilihan nama pulau memanjang menjadi _list_ di udara agar Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Silahkan pilih destinasi pertama Anda. Di sini terdapat 10 pulau dengan keajaiban masing-masing untuk dijelajahi."

Kyuhyun mengamati kesepuluh nama pulau yang terbang di atas ranah pandangnya. "Kesepuluh pulau itu adalah Ilha Da Queimada. Miyake Jima, Farallon, Teshuilo, Poveglia, Fiji,Tangalomaa, Sandy, Great Pacific Garbage Patch dan Saba" beberapa dari nama pulau itu pernah didengar Kyuhyun sebelumnya melalui televisi, buku sejarah atau bahkan koran dan majalah._ Apa kesepuluh pulau yang ada dalam game ini benar-benar ada di dunia nyata? Jika memang benar pulau-pulau ini adalah tiruan dari pulau di dunia nyata… bisa jadi keadaan di dalam pulau ini lebih parah daripada pulau aslinya._ Ia mulai menduga-duga apapun yang bisa terjadi.

Kyuhyun enggan memilih pulau yang belum ia tahu sejarah dan alasan mengapa pulau itu menjadi terkenal. Ia akan memilih pulau dengan resiko paling kecil bagi pendatang seperti dirinya. Ya, dia akan memilih….

"Pulau Teshuilo," ia memantapkan pilihan. Vista mengangguk, lalu melambai dengan sebuah senyum manis menghias wajahnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Cho Kyuhyun," sinar putih seketika muncul dari tubuh Kyuhyun hingga membutakan matanya untuk sementara waktu.

ZRRAAAASSSHHHH!

Tubuh Kyuhyun… sudah sukses berpindah dari _introducing room_ ke arena pertarungan yang sebenarnya.

* * *

**Pulau Teshuilo**

**Player: Cho Kyuhyun, Korea Selatan**

"Sudah kuduga…" ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Pulau itu seperti hutan bakau, kering di pesisir namun lebat dan rimbun oleh dedaunan jika kita mau menengok ke atas barang sekejap. Tampilan mengerikan semakin memperkuat kesan pulau itu ketika beratus, bahkan beribu boneka tanpa atau masih memakai baju tergantung di pepohonan, tertanam setengah tubuh di pasir, tercabik-cabik oleh benda tajam seperti batu karang atau akar pohon yang mencuat, bahkan tak sedikit boneka yang tinggal kepalanya saja tergantung bagai kepala manusia oleh tumbuhan merambat yang tumbuh di seisi pulau.

"Sssshhh…" Kyuhyun mencium udara di sekitarnya. Bau pepohonan yang sudah lapuk. Ia juga mencium bau amis dari ikan-ikan dan bau anyir beberapa bangkai hewan. "Haaahhh…" ia merentangkan tangannya, lalu merasakan sepoi angin yang membelai dan memanjakan kulitnya. _Perasaan ini… benar-benar seperti di dunia nyata. Mereka hebat dalam memanipulasi indera perasa dan indera penciuman_.

SRAAKKK!

Kyuhyun berjongkok lalu memungut sebuah boneka berambut cokelat panjang dengan pita merah yang sudah pudar menghias kepalanya. Bola mata kanannya entah raib kemana dan potongan gaun yang sudah tak berbentuk itu semakin memperlihatkan kulit boneka yang penuh luka sayatan di sana-sini. Boneka itu telentang di sebuah akar dengan sulur pohon yang tajam dan keras menyembul melewati perutnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil boneka yang berakhir dengan tragis itu membersihkannya sekilas. Ia memandang wajah boneka itu sendu.

Di antara semua boneka yang ia lihat di pulau ini, boneka itulah yang terlihat paling berbeda dengan boneka lainnya. Di saat boneka lain tergeletak dengan senyum mengerikan di wajah mereka atau menatap dengan ekspresi kosong, boneka yang berada dalam genggaman Kyuhyun ini lebih memancarkan ekspresi sedih daripada ekspresi mengancam. _Dulunya… boneka ini pasti dirawat dengan rasa sayang_. Setelah ia membersihkan boneka itu, ia menyimpan boneka itu dalam salah satu kantung jasnya.

_Apakah ada kota di sekitar sini? Aku butuh informan._

Ya, memang merupakan dasar dari game RPG, informasi bisa menduduki level yang sama dengan uang. RPG mengajarkan untuk bersosialisasi, beralih strategi, sampai bagaimana cara bersikap yang baik dan benar. Dan menurut penalaran Kyuhyun, pasti di suatu tempat di pulau ini terdapat karakter netral (seperti karakter pembantu di dalam game RPG lainnya) yang akan menjawab ketika kau bertanya, bahkan ada yang menjadi trade center barang-barang berharga. Dan langkah awalnya adalah menemukan kota agar ia bisa menemukan informasi yang sesuai.

"Hihihihi…" tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu tertawa. Suara anak kecil. Suara anak lelaki—eh?

"Aku ingin menyayat tubuhnya!" Sebuah suara lain berujar.

"Aku ingin merusak wajahnya! Sama seperti majikan yang sudah merusak wajahku!"

"Aku ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya."

"Aku ingin mencongkel matanya."

"Aku ingin membakarnya…."

Suara itu perlahan saling sahut menyahut, semakin keras dan semakin ramai.

_Apa yang terjadi di sini? _Kyuhyun yang merasakan hawa mencurigakan mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Dan entah mengapa… ia mendapati wajah boneka yang berada di sekelilingnya… tersenyum dan menatapnya!

_Jangan main-main! Jangan bilang kalau semua boneka ini hidup!_

Kyuhyun lari sekuat tenaga menerobos hutan, menghindari boneka-boneka pemangsa yang mulai bergerak sambil berbonggol pisau dan gunting.

"Aku ingin memotong rambutnya."

"Aku ingin mengiris telinganya."

"Aku ingin menguliti kulitnya."

"Diam kalian semua!" Sebuah suara perempuan manis kali ini terdengar. "Aku ingin… menjadikan ia sebagai suamiku!"

* * *

**Tanegashima Space Center (TNSC)**

**Perfektur Kagoshima, Jepang**

**Pukul 11.03**

"_Game Over_!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah seruan khas dari sebuah mesin yang menggaungkan suaranya di seantero auditorium megah itu.

"Thor Freudental, Ava Hughes, Julia Michels dan Brent Thomas meninggal dalam permainan dan sudah kembali ke dunia nyata," CEO yang dikenal dengan nama Kazuki Kitamura itu menjelaskan alasan kenapa 3 lampu merah pada layar menyala. "Tentu mereka kembali dalam keadaan hidup dan baik-baik saja," komentar terakhir dari Kitamura ini menjadi bahan lelucon dan berhasil membuat kebanyakan tamu tertawa. "Peserta yang masih tersisa… 47 orang!" Seketika, bunyi tepuk tangan kembali meramaikan ruangan itu.

* * *

**Pulau Teshuilo**

**Player: Cho Kyuhyun, Korea Selatan**

"Haahhh… haaahhh… haaahhh…" Kyuhyun yang berhasil melarikan diri dari serbuan boneka zombie itu beristirahat di sebuah bonggol pohon yang besar jauh di tengah hutan sana.

_Benar-benar menyusahkan jika kau yang harus berlari untuk menyelamatkan karaktermu_, Kyuhyun lalu memegang erat dadanya. _Salah satu kelemahan memilih karakter manusia adalah aku jadi terbatas pada kekuatan fisik_.

BRUUUKK!

Kyuhyun terduduk dan menunduk dengan lesu. _Sialan, jika begini terus, aku akan mati sebelum bisa mendapatkan informasi apapun!_

"Permisi…" sebuah suara manis khas anak perempuan tiba-tiba terdengar. "Kau… akan membawaku kemana?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun yang seolah mendengar suara itu dengan jelas mengedarkan pandangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. _Apa boneka itu masih mengikutiku?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Permisi, kemanakah kau akan membawaku?" Suara itu kembali terdengar! Suara itu memang berada dekat… dekat dengannya, tapi… dimana?!

Srek, srek.

Sebuah pergerakan halus dirasakan Kyuhyun di sekitar perutnya. _Jangan-jangan… boneka ini?_

DEG!

Dan benar saja apa yang dicurigai Kyuhyun, boneka yang sebelumnya ia pungut dan ia simpan di kantung jasnya… kini tengah menengadah menatapnya dengan mata sebelah yang bulat!

DEG!

Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun sekarang?

"Kemana… kau akan membawaku?" Kyuhyun tak pernah memperhatikan sebelumnya, seberapa jernih mata yang dimiliki boneka ini, dan semerah apa warna matanya itu.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun yang terkaget-kaget, kini kembali tersentak._ Apa boneka ini juga bagian dari mereka? Kenapa dia tidak memegang senjata? Dan kenapa ia tidak langsung menyerang seperti yang dilakukan boneka lain?_

HEG!

Kyuhyun akhirnya… paham! Boneka ini… adalah karakter netral yang mungkin bisa ia tanyai!

"Aku sedang mencari sebuah kota, jadi aku juga membawamu ke sana," jawab Kyuhyun sementara kedua jemarinya bergerak, menggapai si boneka dan mengeluarkannya dari kantung. Kepala boneka itu mengantuk udara, terkulai lemas, namun berusaha memandang Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Di sini tidak ada kota," jawab boneka itu pelan. "Di sini hanya ada kami."

"Kami?" Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya. "Apa boneka-boneka itu juga temanmu?" Si Boneka menggeleng dengan murung. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Namaku Kyuhyun, siapa namamu?"

Boneka itu kembali menatap Kyuhyun, lalu tersenyum dengan sumringah. "Alice… namaku, Alice. Apa kau… manusia?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum ringan. "Ya, aku manusia. Apa aku boleh bertanya padamu, Alice?"

"Ya… tentu."

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang _game_ ini?" Alice tampak terdiam sebentar.

"Tak banyak yang kutahu…" ia memegang jari telunjuk Kyuhyun, lalu mendaki buku-buku jari Kyuhyun dan duduk di punggung tangan kanannya. "Apa Kyu tahu, bahwa Kyu bisa memanggil pemain lain ke tempat Kyu berada?"

"Eh?"

"Um! Kyu bisa memanggil pemain lain yang berada di pulau yang berbeda dengan sebuah benda."

"Benda?"

"Ya, angin. Kyu manusia, jadi Kyu bisa _menangkap_ angin!"

"Ba-bagaimana caranya?"

"Tapi untuk bisa menerbangkan seseorang ke sini, Kyu butuh angin yang besar sekali!" Alice merentangkan kedua tangannya, lalu berbicara dengan nada yang seolah-olah itu adalah perkara yang berat dan sulit. "Kyu harus terjatuh di tempat yang tinggi, lalu sambil tangan Kyu menggapai udara, Kyu harus mengucapkan mantra itu."

"_Stuck in_…" Kyu bergumam; menanggapi.

"Ya! Mantra itu!" Alice mengangguk mengiyakan. "Karena sulit sekali mengalahkan para laksamana yang mendiami tiap pulau, maka hal yang disarankan adalah para pemain membentuk _Party _dengan para pemain lain. Akan menguntungkan jika Kyu bisa mengajak Warrior, Zoan dan Wizard untuk bekerja sama dengan Kyu."

"Begitu… memang sudah sewajarnya," Kyu memandang Alice dengan wajah yakin. "Apalagi yang kau tahu, Alice?"

SRRRRAAAAKKKKK!

"Wah…" sebuah suara lain yang lebih berat, lebih kasar dan lebih mengerikan lagi muncul. "Tak kusangka kita akan memilih tempat yang sama, Kyuhyun."

"E-eh?" Atensi Kyuhyun sukses terenggut oleh sosok berbulu yang berdiri dengan dua kaki di depannya. Kuku-kuku yang setajam silet itu jelas bukan hanya hiasan, taring yang begitu kuat dan tajam, moncongnya yang dapat mengendus bau dari radius yang teramat jauh, matanya yang teramat merah, dan air liur yang terus menetes bak melihat sebuah mangsa… SEORANG MANUSIA SERIGALA BERDIRI MENATAPNYA!

"Tak mungkin…" Kyuhyun yang masih tak percaya perlahan berdiri dari duduknya hingga tak sadar menjatuhkan Alice ke tanah. "Leeteuk?"

* * *

**Sementara itu… **

**Di Pulau Poveglia**

"_FIRE ON_!" Tiba-tiba raungan api keluar dari jemari yang ia bentuk menjadi sebuah pentagram sederhana di udara. Api yang keluar dan menjilat dengan ganas itu menyerang beberapa sosok transparan yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Melihat bahwa jurus apinya tidak mempan, ia kembali melancarkan jurus lain. "_WATER DAMAGE_!" Seketika sebuah sapuan air ganas kembali muncul dari simbol yang dibuat jemari tangannya dan sekali lagi menyerang sekelompok makhluk transparan yang bergerak semakin cepat. "SIALAAAANNNN! KENAPA SIHIRNYA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMPAAAAANNNNN?!" Seorang laki-laki dengan jubah berwarna biru dan topi lancip berwarna senada berlari tunggang langgang meninggalkan hantu yang semakin datang bergerombol.

"Aku harap ada salah satu dari mereka yang memilih menjadi manusia," gumam lelaki itu di tengah olahraga menjemukannya dikejar para hantu yang mati penasaran. "Sialan, teknologiku sama sekali tak berguna di sini, hhaahh… hhaahhh…" lelaki itu semakin mengepalkan tangannya di tengah stamina yang sudah mulai menurun secara perlahan.

"Teruslah berlari, Kakak!" Ujar sebuah suara yang teramat lembut. Lelaki yang dipanggil kakak itu menolehkan pandangannya ke arah kiri. Sesosok hantu wanita berambut pendek lurus yang disinyalir meninggal ketika berusia 14 tahun itu memberi semangat dengan ceria. "Kak Sungmin, teruslah berlari atau kau akan dimakan hantu-hantu itu!"

"Diaaaaaaaaaam! Kau tidak membantu sama sekali, Apple!"

"Hihihihi… semangat Kakak!"

**To be Continued…**

* * *

AN: Ini beberapa ulasan mengenai 10 pulau yang diduplikat dalam game ini. Semoga bisa makin memperjelas kondisi dari 12 orang kandidat beruntung kita :D

**Ilha Da Queimada** atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Snake Island ini adalah habitat ribuan ular berjenis Golden Lancehead Viper. Golden Lancehead Viper merupakan jenis ular yang paling mematikan. Dipercaya ada sekitar 5 ular dalam setiap meter perseginya.

**Miyake Jima **adalah pulau dengan gunung merapi aktif di dalamnya. Karena sebuah insiden, gunung merapi ini terus menerus mengeluarkan gas sulfur beracun yang menutupi seisi pulau. Gas ini tidak hanya keluar dari gunung, melainkan dari tanahnya juga.

**Pulau Farallon** adalah pulau dengan sampah radio aktif paling berbahaya dan perairannya menjadi habitat ratusan hiu putih yang sangat ganas.

**Pulau Teshuilo **adalah pulang angker dengan banyak boneka mengerikan yang pada awalnya dibuang dan disimpan atau di gantung di pohon-pohon di pulau itu.

**Pulau Poveglia** adalah pulau yang seakan menggambarkan apa yang ada dalam film Hostel, Shutter Island dan Sucker Punch. Awalnya Poveglia adalah semacam lokasi _pembuangan_ bagi mereka yang terjangkit wabah penyakit. Ribuan orang dikarantina di pulau ini dan mereka pun meninggal di pulau ini. Sekitar 160.000 orang meninggal di Poveglia dengan tulang-tulang mereka yang dikremasi. Seakan belum mengerikan, pada tahun 1922 dibangun rumah sakit mental dengan bunyi lonceng yang menyeramkan. Rumor mengatakan bahwa dokter rumah sakit sering kali melakukan lobotomy dengan palu dan bor secara manual untuk para pasien jiwa.

**Pulau Fiji** adalah pulau indah dengan air berwarna langit dan pasir yang begitu putih. Namun pulau Fiji tidak dikenal dengan keindangannya, pulau Fiji malah lebih dikenal karena banyaknya insiden kematian yang misterius yang terjadi di sana. Termasuk di dalamnya cerita tentang anak-anak kanibal, pembunuhan anak-anak dan penyiksaan anak-anak. Seseorang yang pernah datang ke pulau ini di tahun 1839 mengaku melihat mayat remaja laki-laki, perempuan bahkan orang dewasa yang ditangkap di pesisir pantai dan anak-anak dibawa ke Rewa sebagai tumbal untuk Tanoa. Bahkan mayat itu dimasak dan dimakan oleh populasi suku kanibal di sana.

**Pulau Tangalooma **adalah pulau dengan banyak bangkai kapal di beberapa pesisirnya.

**Pulau Sandy** adalah pulau hantu yang tak pernah ada.

**Great Pacific Garbage Patch** awalnya berupa kumpulan sampah yang dibuang oleh Amerika dan Cina. Semakin lama, sampah-sampah itu semakin banyak dan berkumpul hingga menjadi seluas Texas. Ketika ada yang sampai di pulau sampah dan ia hendak keluar dari sana, maka ia akan terjatuh ke dalam tumpukan sampah dan ketika ia hendak keluar, maka ia tidak akan punya kesempatan karena ia akan kembali tertutupi sampah.

**Pulau Saba** adalah pulau kecil dengan potensi badai yang terus menerus berlangsung. Pulau Saba telah dilanda badai besar dalam kurun waktu 150 tahun terakhir, termasuk di antaranya 15 badai kategori 3.

Hehehe... terima kasih atas atensinya, dan sampai berjumpa lagi di chapter depan! ^^


	38. A Story From Master Rye

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**P.M.M.**

**The Pri****z****e Must be Mine!©Nurama Nurmala**

**Super Junior©SME**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**PMM in 3****8****th**** Episode Totally Reserved**

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya….**

Kyuhyun tiba di pulau yang ia pilih, yaitu pulau boneka Teshuilo. Di sana ia bertemu dengan sebuah karakter pembantu bernama Alice dan manusia serigala yang tak lain adalah seorang _player_; Leeteuk. Sementara itu, di pulau yang berbeda, Sungmin yang memilih untuk menjadi seorang _wizard_ harus rela berhadapan dengan arwah gentayangan dan mendapatkan _partner_ hantu bernama Apple.

* * *

_**Cerita selanjutnya….**_

"**Kisah di balik sosok seorang Black Ryeowook: Master Rye"**

**Pulau Farralon**

"Aku tak menyangka, bahwa _game_ ini malah membebaskanku," bisik seseorang dengan suara parau. Lamat-lamat ia menarik garis di bibirnya yang tipis, sambiran seringai menjangkiti hawa mengerikan pulau itu menjadi tambah mengerikan.

"Anda benar, Master," sebuah suara kecil menimpali gumamannya. Suara itu berasal dari sebuah burung berbulu hitam dan berparuh runcing. Burung… gagak—eh?

"Kau tahu Kirin, ini adalah hari keberuntunganku. Selama aku yang berkuasa di dalam tubuh ini, kesempatan untuk menuntaskan urusan yang tertunda tidak boleh aku sia-siakan lagi."

"Mengerti, Master."

Sosok itu perlahan beranjak dari duduknya, lalu berjalan perlahan dari batu karang yang didudukinya. Perlahan meninggalkan gerombolan hiu yang menandak meminta sebongkah daging dan secara acuh berjalan ke dalam hutan yang membius setiap makhluk bernyawa dengan gauran radiasi tinggi.

"Master Rye," kepakan sayap hitam burung itu membuat suara tersendiri di dalam riuhnya suasana deburan ombak. Ia terbang limbung dengan kerlingan manik tajam sarat maksud jahat dan rencana picik. Kirin—adalah labelnya di dalam merk ini, berujar dengan suara kecil namun serak, membuat kesan ngeri lebih mencekam. Dengan gaya terbangnya yang timpang karena rontoknya bulu di sayap kanannya menyebabkan ia terbang dengan terseok dan hinggap di pundak orang yang ia sebut Master dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Dan urusan apakah yang harus diselesaikan itu, Master?"

TAP!

Lelaki yang dipanggil Rye itu menghentikan langkahnya. Sebuah senyum yang tak kalah mengerikan dari gaungan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gagak itu memancar dari wajahnya yang terlihat _spooky_. "Tentu saja membunuh mereka ber-13."

.

.

.

_Tugas ini sudah dipercayakan padaku semenjak aku lahir. Ini bukan tugas yang remeh, ini tugas akbar dengan segala kesulitan yang sudah diprediksi sang Tuan Besar._

**Flash Back**

Saat itu adalah kali pertama aku terbangun dari tubuh ini. Hari masih pagi, jam dinding menunjuk angka 7 kala itu, aku terbangun di atas tempat tidur dengan pikiran linglung.

Semburat sinar menerobos pantulan cermin, menerpa wajahku yang baru benar-benar mencecapnya untuk pertama kali. Hangat. Itulah yang kurasakan di pagi pertamaku.

Kuraba langit-langit kamar seorang bocah lelaki itu dengan tatapan rindu. Entah rindu pada apa, entah rindu pada siapa. Aku tak tahu. Kugerayangi tangan bocah ini dengan mata telanjangku, rinduku semakin memuncak karenanya.

Tanpa kusadari, jentik air mata terjatuh meluncur begitu saja melalui pipiku.

Aku rindu.

Aku bangun dari pembaringanku, lalu perlahan menapakan kaki ke arah cermin yang tergantung di dinding. Inikah rupaku? Padahal aku melihatnya setiap hari, padahal aku mendengar suaranya setiap hari. Tapi baru kali ini aku dapat benar-benar merabanya—sebagai milikku.

Layaknya seorang bocah 7 tahun yang senang dengan cerita petualangan dan masih terbuai mimpi-mimpi manis dengan besutan cita-cita yang melambung dan harapan yang membumbung, kulangkahi setiap petak kamar bocah itu dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi seolah aku sedang menjelajah pulau tak berpenghuni yang baru kutemukan.

Aku sibuk berasik-masyuk dengan semua hal yang sebenarnya sudah akrab denganku. Kupakai semua pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari, kumainkan_ personal computer_ yang terduduk setia dengan penuh ambisi, dan kumainkan semua mainan bocah itu layaknya sebuah tradisi.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan sepasang mata membulat tak percaya. Wanita itu—yang dipanggil ibu berteriak-teriak marah dan menyuruhku lekas mandi untuk terus bersekolah. Aku tahu, diri bocah ini memang harus menunaikan rutinitas setiap harinya seperti mandi, sarapan, belajar, dan sepenuhnya memasak sebagai hobi di kehidupan sehari-harinya.

Aku hanya memamerkan sederet gigi putih bocah ini, lalu dengan tampang tolol aku tertatih untuk menyatroni kegiatan di kamar mandi.

Ryeowook.

Itulah nama pemilik asli tubuh ini.

Seorang bocah lelaki berhati lembut yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMP. Seiring dengan usianya yang terus bertambah, usiaku juga semakin bertambah. Ketika dia merayakan ulang tahunnya, aku juga merayakan ulang tahunku.

Tapi, aku hanyalah sebuah _implant_.

Aku hanyalah sebuah parasit yang menumpang untuk kemudian musnah bersama inangku. Aku hanyalah sebuah ingatan yang dipaksa untuk ditanamkan di dalam diri seorang bayi. Aku adalah sebuah program dengan kemampuan bereproduksi dengan dasar _Artificial Intelligent_ pada tingkat superior. Aku adalah sebuah karakter kedua dari sifat berlawanan manusia yang dibentuk oleh manusia itu sendiri. Aku… adalah kau yang dibangunkan secara paksa.

Tugas pertamaku adalah menemui Tuan Besar. Dia adalah yang telah menciptakan aku, dan dialah yang memberikanku tujuan hidup. Tak kuindahkan amanah orang yang disebut ibu itu untuk langsung pergi sekolah diiringi kecupan lembut yang sudah terbiasa kuterima. Kuberbelok di ujung gang untuk pergi 1000 mil jauhnya menemui Tuan Besar.

Jarak jauh tak menghalangiku menemui penciptaku. Memang membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama, tapi _aku berhasil kembali_ membawa kabar sukses bahwa aku telah berhasil _diaktifkan_. Tuan Besar tak berhenti memandangku dengan mata berbinar dan senyum yang terus mengembang di wajahnya. Ia berkata bahwa aku adalah program yang hebat. Di pertemuan pertama dan terakhir kami itu, ia memberikan misi baru padaku untuk menemukan 12 ciptaan gagal lain—selain bocah bernama Ryeowook ini, dan melenyapkan mereka dari muka bumi.

Ketika aku berjalan di sebuah lorong, aku melewati sebuah _hangar_ tempat uji coba program terbaru dan merupakan cita-cita tertinggi Tuan Besar, yaitu… _Android._

Dengan murah hati Tuan Besar menjelaskan padaku untuk apa ia membuat sepasukan Android termasuk kemampuan apa saja yang dimiliki oleh program itu.

Jujur, aku iri.

Aku dan bocah ini hanyalah sebuah program yang telah terkekang waktu. Kami adalah program usang yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan program canggih abad ini. Kemampuan yang ditanam pada diri mereka adalah kemampuan tempur yang tidak main-main.

"Rye," begitulah Tuan Besar memanggilku. Begitulah Tuan Besar memperlihatkan rasa sayangnya padaku. Ia memberikanku sebuah nama. "Mereka adalah anak-anak yang ingin aku lahirkan ke dunia. Tapi mereka masih belum sepenuhnya siap."

"…" aku hanya diam. Mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Mereka semua menyandang cita-cita tertinggiku. Aku ingin melenyapkan kerakusan manusia serakah yang malah menekan orang tak berdaya di seluruh dunia ini. Dengan rujukan sistem yang cerdas yang dibuat dengan tepat membuat lajunya pasti namun tetap _On Road_ hingga bisa menenangkan berbagai pihak dengan kualitas program yang menjanjikan hingga bisa menyerang musuh dengan tingkat akurasi keberhasilan yang tinggi."

Aku benar-benar iri dan cemburu. Program-program itulah yang menyandang cita-cita tertinggi Tuan Besar.

Bukan aku.

Dengan langkah landai aku menyeret kakiku untuk segera pergi menjauhi _dorm_ teknologi canggih yang baru ditemukan jaman. Lamat-lamat ketika aku membalikan badan, aku mendengar Tuan Besar berbincang dengan _partner_-nya.

"Aku tak mengira dia akan kembali. Dia hanyalah sebuah program rusak yang tak kutaruh harapan dan keinginanku padanya. Tapi siapa yang menyangka dia akan hidup dan kembali pada ayahnya?"

DEG!

Untuk pertama kali, dadaku terasa sakit. Hari itu aku jatuh tak sadarkan diri 2 km jauhnya dari _rumah_ Tuan Besar. Itulah kali pertama penyakit jantung datang dan hendak merenggut nyawa bocah ini.

.

.

.

"Master? Master?" Lamunan lelaki itu terbuyar oleh lengkingan suara tinggi. Rasionalitasnya sukses kembali dari renggutan kenangan masa lalu.

"Anda akan benar-benar membunuh mereka semua?" Suara itu kembali bertanya. Lelaki yang merupakan sisi kelam dari seorang Ryeowook itu terdiam. Ia tidak terdiam penuh pertimbangan, tapi dia terdiam penuh dengan renungan.

"Kembali pada tujuan awal penciptaan diriku, aku harus menunaikan peranku sebagai seorang algojo. Aku tak peduli meski Tuan Besar tidak mengharapkanku dan memanfaatkanku mentah-mentah. Aku tetap seorang _anak_ yang harus berbakti kepada orang tuanya."

"Master…."

"Aku harus bisa keluar dari sini dan bertemu Tuan Besar sekali lagi," ingatannya kembali terpaut pada kejadian masa lalu, pada sebuah insiden tak terduga, pada wajah seorang anak. Yoogeun….

"Anak itu bukan manusia. Dia juga adalah sebuah program. Dia bukan adik Kim Kibum. Kim Kibum adalah anak tunggal dan jelas kalau anak itu terlalu _sempurna_ untuk menjadi seorang manusia. Tidak salah lagi," matanya berkilat penuh kekhawatiran. "Anak itu… adalah Android."

.

.

.

**Surat dari seorang ayah kepada anak yang akan mewarisi cita-citanya.**

Cita-citaku begitu tinggi, untuk menggenggam dunia di tanganku.

Cita-citaku begitu tinggi, untuk menguasai situasi dan menjadikannya budakku.

Cita-citaku begitu tinggi, untuk memberantas rasa haus manusia.

Aku berikan kau tiga hadiah.

Kuberikan kau sebuah SISTEM terpadu, yang saling terkait dengan konkrit untuk merancang dan merencanakan mimpimu dengan langkah lugas dan tegas.

Kuberikan kau sebuah _gift_ untuk merangkul kawan dan musuhmu, berupa kemampuan dan pesona hingga membuai mereka dalam suasana TENANG dan DAMAI.

Kuberikan kau sebuah karunia luar biasa; fitur dan _console_ tercanggih untuk mempersenjatai peperangmu hingga kau bisa MENYERANG dengan gencar.

Tiga hadiah itu adalah akurasi SISTEM (Enterprise), kemampuan menciptakan rasa TENANG dan DAMAI (Xanax), dan satu lagi adalah… keahliah MENYERANG (Offensive).

Aku namai kalian…

EXO.

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

Korelasi:

1 Android yang pertama kali diciptakan adalah Yoogeun oleh tangan Sungmin dan Kibum dari _Blueprint_ yang ditemukan di lab penelitian keluarga Sungmin.

2 _Blueprint_ itu diprediksi milik _ayah_ Rye dan atasan Nickhun yakni si Tuan Besar.

3 Ketika Ryeowook (termasuk Kibum, Sungmin, dkk) masih berusia 13 tahun, Tuan Besar secara bertahap mulai mengembangkan Android yang selama ini menjadi cita-citanya dan untuk seterusnya akan mewarisi cita-citanya.

4 Tuan besar mengaku saat Ryeowook berusia 13 tahun bahwa anak-anaknya belum siap dilahirkan ke dunia. Karena itu Yoogeun lah Android pertama sempurna yang terlahir ke dunia.

5 Tuan Besar diprediksi membangun 12 unit Android dan menamai mereka sesuai dengan ambisinya pada dunia, yaitu…

EXO.

6 Jauh-jauh hari Kibum sudah mengalami ketakutan tentang perang teknologi yang diberi istilah _Perang Android_ jika si pencipta asli Android tidak terima tentang pencurian ide dan hak paten produk yang dilakukan oleh Kibum dan Sungmin.

7 Adegan mengenai ketakutan Kibum ini dijelaskan oleh Yoogeun ketika berada di atap sekolah saat Kibum masih koma.

8 Jika peperangan benar-benar akan terjadi, diprediksi, peperangan akan terjadi antara pihak Kibum (Yoogeun, cs) dan pihak Tuan Besar (EXO, cs).

9 Ada beberapa pihak yang menjadi kunci dari kisah PMM ini, yaitu 'Si Penyelenggara', 'Si Tuan Besar', dan 'Si Kakek Tua'.

* * *

**Special Thanks To:**

Semua pembaca yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk memberi kritik, saran, pendapat, testimoni, curhat, pertanyaan, nagih chapter selanjutnya, sampai pada reader yang berdarah loyalitas hingga meninggalkan review sepertinya merupakan sebuah keharusan. Maaf saya kembali tidak membalas review-nya satu persatu, karena jujur, semakin lama saya jadi semakin kewalahan :( Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Hanya saja untuk reviewers yang meninggalkan review dengan akun FFN, saya balas lewat kotak PM :)

Saya ingin menyampaikan, taqobalallohu minna wa minkum, shiyaman wa shiyamakum, mohon maaf lahir dan bathin untuk semua. Saya tak lepas dari salah karena saya hanyalah manusia. Namun manusia tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai manusia jika ia tidak berusaha untuk menjadi diri yang lebih baik. Karena itu saya mohon maaf atas semua kesalahan saya, bagaimanapun goresan pena lebih tajam dari pedang dan sayatannya lebih borok dari nanah. Mohon maaf atas semua perkataan saya yang menoreh luka dan sikap saya yang membentur memar.

Saya kembali hanyalah manusia yang terkadang khilaf dan butuh untuk diingatkan.

.

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas _supporting_ teman-teman semua terhadap karya-karya saya. Saya teramat menghargainya dan bentuk semangat yang ditularkan itu menjadi penopang kala saya sedang down. Menjadi obat kala saya sedang sedih dan menjadi pemicu kala saya sedang bersemangat.

Setiap kalimat yang ditulis itu hidup, setiap dialog yang terucap itu bergerak, dan setiap paragraf yang tersusun itu berkehendak.

Tapi itu semua hanyalah sebuah kesia-siaan jika tidak ada seorang pun yang menemani dan mengiringinya. Semua itu tidak ada artinya tanpa teman sejati mereka yang disebut para pembaca.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak telah menemani PMM selama 3 tahun penuh dan tidak bosan-bosannya saya meminta, tetap support kami :)

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan

.

.

Best Regrads,

**Nurama Nurmala**


	39. The Meeting

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**P.M.M.**

**The Pri****z****e Must be Mine!©Nurama Nurmala**

**Super Junior©SME**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**PMM in 3****9****th**** Episode Totally Reserved**

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya….**

Kyuhyun tiba di pulau yang ia pilih, yaitu pulau boneka Teshuilo. Di sana ia bertemu dengan sebuah karakter pembantu bernama Alice dan manusia serigala yang tak lain adalah seorang _player_; Leeteuk. Sementara itu, di pulau yang berbeda, Sungmin yang memilih untuk menjadi seorang _wizard_ harus rela berhadapan dengan arwah gentayangan dan mendapatkan _partner_ hantu bernama Apple.

Karena sebuah tekanan mikrokostik dan aktifnya kesadaran bawah sadar Ryeowook, Rye; kepribadian Ryeowook yang satu lagi tanpa sengaja malah teraktifkan. Flashback masa lalu Rye mengenai rencana Tuan Besar menjelaskan asal usulnya sebagai program bawaan dan juga menjelaskan alas an Ryeowook yang tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung mendapatkan serangan pertamanya.

Lalu, dengan ditemani Kirin, karakter pembantu dengan tampang mengerikan, Rye bermaksud menuntaskan urusannya yang tertunda di sini.

* * *

_**Cerita selanjutnya….**_

.

"**Pertemuan Master Rye dan Donghae"**

**.**

**Pulau Farralon**

"Jadi, kemampuan dari seorang manusia adalah bisa menangkap benda apapun dalam _game_ seperti angin, api, air dan tanah?" Manik hitam itu mendelik ke sebuah arah. Di dalam ranah pandangannya, seekor burung terlihat bertengger di dahan rendah sebuah pohon bercabang yang hanya sebatang.

"Ya, Master," burung hitam itu menjawab dengan lengkingan suara khasnya. "Tapi manusia yang belum mengalahkan _The Keeper_ atau para Laksamana hanya bisa menggunakan satu kemampuan saja dari salah satu elemen saja," burung itu menambahkan.

Gemerlap sinar yang datang dari mercusuar kecil buatan itu menerpa tubuh si lelaki berkali-kali. Tapi lelaki itu tetap berdiri tegap, seolah tak tergoyahkan dengan pandangan mantap ke arah gelora api yang menggebu-gebu. Manik itu sekali lagi mengerling. "Tapi tidak semua pemain yang memilih menjadi manusia bisa menggunakannya, begitu?"

"Ya, Master."

"Keempat kemampuan itu adalah kemampuan memanipulasi lawan, atau pemain lain. Jika aku bisa menangkap angin, maka aku bisa membuat pemain lain yang aku kehendaki terbang ke arahku, jika aku bisa menangkap tanah, aku bisa menjauhkan semua pemain sampai radius 5 km. Jika aku bisa menangkap air, aku bisa mengetahui identitas dan lokasi pemain lain, dan jika aku bisa menangkap api, maka aku bisa pergi ke tempat manapun di dalam_ game_ ini selama ada pemain di sana."

"Tepat sekali, Master."

"Tsk!" Rye mendecih. "Kemampuan-kemampuan itu tidak ada yang berguna sama sekali. Selain kemampuan berpindah tempat, kemampuan manusia tidak bisa dipakai untuk menyerang," tak ada gunanya ia berkeluh kesah, tak ada gunanya ia bersumpah serapah, tak ada gunanya ia mengumpat. Ya, ia tahu itu. Sebelum _mereka_ memasuki dunia _game_ ini, dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dipilih oleh seorang Ryeowook. Ryeowook pasti akan memilih menjadi manusia. Dia tidak akan bisa membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa jika ia memilih bentuk yang lain.

Karena sudah bersama-sama dengan Ryeowook begitu lama, keliru, salah besar. Karena sudah _ditanamkan_ pada diri Ryeowook begitu lama, akhirnya apa yang dipikirkan Ryeowook, apa yang dirasakan Ryeowook, apa yang akan Ryeowook pilih, Rye sudah mengetahuinya.

_Dua jiwa yang hidup dalam satu tubuh. Ironis._

"Tapi tak ada pilihan lain," Rye mendekatkan diri ke arah jilatan api yang melahar dan menggila di depannya. Disodorkannya tangan kanan lelaki itu ke tengah kobaran api, sambil mengucap sebuah mantra dan mematri sebuah azam, ia mulai bertransaksi dengan sang api. "_Hear me, wise ones, old ones, those who dwell above. Hear my call and hear my voice, hear my prayer_," sudah beberapa detik tangannya terbakar dalam kobaran api, tapi belum terjadi apa-apa. Kulit tangan Rye mulai melepuh sedikit demi sedikit, membuat luka bakar menjalar perlahan namun pasti. "_Send to me the blessing of joy, of happiness, and of love_. _Stuck in!_"

_Sssssssyyyaaahhhhh!_

Api… terdengar mendesis!

Perlahan, sebuah gumpalan api mulai memisahkan diri dari koloninya. Ia lindap dalam rangkulan tangan Rye, lalu membelai-belai tangan Rye lembut. Berbeda dengan api yang sudah menggerogoti tangan kanannya hingga menimbulkan gumpalan daging tak berkulit, api yang jinak itu tidaklah panas, tidaklah membakar. Api itu dingin, dan menyembuhkan.

"Whhooaaa! Anda bisa menangkap api, Master! Itu adalah keberhasilan yang luar biasa! Untuk pemula biasanya menangkap api adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Presentase keberhasilannya hanya 5%, sama dengan menangkap angin," burung gagak bernama Kirin itu berkoak riang. Ia takjub dengan keberhasilan Master-nya. Manik hitamnya berbinar mengerikan dalam nyala api yang tergolek bisu, paruhnya yang berwarna cokelat itu berkilat karena torehan lampion api.

"Jadi… ini yang namanya _Seuneu_?" Rye memandang gumpalan api sebesar telapak tangan yang masih menjilati lukanya itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ya, Master. Karena sebuah Seuneu sudah berhasil dipanggil keluar, maka pemain lain tidak akan bisa memanggilnya lagi. Sepenuhnya ia akan menjadi pelayan Anda sampai permainan berakhir."

"Hm…" Rye bergumam pelan. Iris hitam itu tak berkedip memandang lindapan api yang masih bergelung di tangan kanannya. "Oke, akan aku coba kekuatannya sekarang," Rye bersiap di tempatnya, tangan kanannya kembali terulur sementara wajahnya berparut keseriusan. "Ayo kita temui salah satu orang bodoh untuk membereskannya, " ia menyeringai licik. "Bawa aku ke tempat Lee Donghae, _stuck out!_"

_Syuuuuuuttttt!_

Tiba-tiba luapan api jinak yang bergelayut di tangan Rye lenyap!

Sedetik kemudian, satu lingkaran besar api mengelilingi Rye. Semakin lama api itu semakin berkobar, mencoba membakar angin. Rye secara mengejutkan raib dari tempatnya semula.

* * *

**Great Pacific Garbage Patch**

Sebuah sosok… menjelma dari tengah lingkaran api. Mulut syok seseorang berdiri di depan lingkaran api itu menganga tak percaya, atensinya bergulir ke kiri dan ke kanan sementara napasnya tergopoh-gopoh naas meremas jantung.

"_I can't believe it!_" bisikan pelan Rye mengukir senyum mengerikan di malam itu.

Lelaki sedari tadi berdiri di depannya balik menatap Rye dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pedang yang disarungkan di pinggang sebelah kanannya, lalu tameng yang dikepal oleh tangan kirinya, lelaki ini… pasti seorang pemain yang memilih menjadi _warrior_.

"Ryeowook!" Si _warrior_ memekik tertahan, tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gembiranya ia memeluk Ryeowook erat. Ini adalah _Great Pacific Garbage Patch_, pulau yang kemana pun mata memandang hanya ada sampah, dimana sampah-sampah itu dapat menelanmu dan menarikmu ke dasar laut, tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran api muncul di depan dirinya dan dari api itu muncul sebuah sosok yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

Dalam hitungan mili detik Rye mengganti ekspresi wajahnya. Matanya berbinar dan senyum tulus menghias wajahnya. "Donghae-_ya_!" Ia terlihat gembira. Mereka saling menepuk punggung dan saling bertukar pandang tak percaya.

"Aku tak mengerti! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Donghae mendengus tak mengerti, namun di tengah ketidakmengertiannya itu, raut kebahagiaan jelas tak bisa ditutupi.

"Aku adalah manusia Hae, manusia memiliki kemampuan untuk teleportasi dengan bantuan elemen alam," jawab Rye tak kalah haru. Rye tak berhenti tersenyum sementara kedua tangannya merangkul lengan Donghae.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Kita dapat bekerja sama mengalahkan _The Keeper_ pulau ini!" Ujarnya menggebu-gebu.

"Aaaaa… aku kepanasan!" Tiba-tiba suara lain terdengar. Suara itu kecil, dan terdengar sangat rapuh.

"Oh, kau tidak apa-apa Mimi?" Dengan kalap Donghae mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik baju zirahnya. Sesuatu itu sangat kecil, tak lebih dari sebesar ibu jari. Sesuatu yang bersuara itu menggeliat dan berwarna hijau. Sesuatu yang memekik kepanasan itu rupanya adalah seekor ulat besar yang hobinya memakan sampah di pulau sampah.

Ulat yang dipanggil Mimi itu melerung dan melingkar di telapak tangan Donghae. "Aku kepanasan," ia mengeluh. Ini pasti karena pelukan dengan Ryeowook. Ryeowook masih panas diselimuti api, tapi Donghae terlalu senang hingga tidak merasakannya.

"Owh, maaf. Bagaimana sekarang?" Donghae mengipas-ngipaskan tangan kanannya ke arah Mimi yang masih meringkuk di tangan kirinya.

"Lebih baik," Mimi mulai meregangkan tubuh-tubuhnya, sementara kedua matanya masih tetap terpejam, sebuah senyum terlihat menyungging di mulutnya yang mungil. "Ini lebih baik… aaaahhh~"

"Hehehe… untunglah kalau begitu," masih merasa belum cukup, Donghae mengembuskan napas ekstra dari mulutnya. Mimi yang notabene hanyalah sebuah program komputer dan hanya tokoh pembantu malah semakin terpuaskan. Rye dan Kirin hanya memandang tingkah konyol Hae-Mimi dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

* * *

**Pulau Teshuilo**

"Jadi, dengan menangkap angin kau bisa membawa pemain lain ke sini?" Leeteuk yang lebih memilih menjadi manusia serigala bertanya penasaran.

"Ya, jika Kyu bisa menangkap angin," sosok mungil di dalam salah satu kantung kemeja Kyuhyun ikut menimpali. "Tapi itu akan sulit sekali," paparnya seperti tengah ditimpa segudang masalah. "Kyu harus terjatuh dari tebing yang cukup tinggi hingga cukup untuk melihat garis angin dan menangkapnya," Alice bertutur penuh kekhawatiran.

"Baik, ayo kita lakukan!" Leeteuk menepuk kedua cakarnya, lalu memasang seringai mengerikan. Sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah senyuman tulus, namun karena wujud Leeteuk sekaranglah senyum itu menjadi tersamarkan oleh seringai mengerikan.

"Aku bisa mati," ujar Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Tak usah khawatir, ini 'kan hanya permainan," jawab Leeteuk menenangkan. Tapi rupanya yang kurang mengerti di sini adalah Leeteuk.

"Karena ini adalah permainan, jika aku mati, maka aku akan_ game over_," Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan tak terima ke arah Leeteuk. Seperti tatapan pertentangan dan tatapan menantang. Kyuhyun jelas tak ingin kalah, Kyuhyun jelas tak ingin usai. Satu kata yang paling ia benci dalam hidupnya yaitu kata… _game over_.

"Hm…" sebenarnya itu hanyalah gumaman. Tapi, sekali lagi. Karena wujud Leeteuk yang sekaranglah, gumaman sederhana seperti itu jadi terdengar seperti geraman. "Aku punya itu," pekik Leeteuk tertahan. "Alice, Kyuhyun hanya perlu berada dalam kecepatan 120 km/jam 'kan?"

"Ya," jawab Alice singkat.

"Luke," Leeteuk tampak memanggil sebuah nama.

Srraaaaaakkk!

Sebuah sosok, secara perlahan keluar dari kegelapan. Bergelayut menuju cahaya dan menjauhi bilik-bilik pohon yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat bersembunyinya.

"Ya?" Suara dalam dan berat tiba-tiba terdengar. Sosok lain yang tak kalah mengerikan terlihat. Luke. Itulah nama makhluk tak jelas yang berada di daerah remang-remang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Tak ubahnya seperti di dalam legenda, makhluk itu memiliki sepasang sayap tanpa bulu, memiliki taring runcing dengan racun, bertelinga lebar dan menangkap suara super sonar. Tapi satu yang tidak sesuai legenda yaitu… makhluk itu begitu buntal dan terlihat janggal ketika ia menggelayut di sebuah dahan yang rapuh.

"Luke adalah _vampire_," Leeteuk menjelaskan. "Karena transformasi yang tidak sempurna, Luke menjadi setengah manusia dan setengah kelelawar. Sama sepertiku yang menjadi manusia serigala," Leeteuk menekankan. Kyuhyun dan Alice tak tampak menimpali. Sekedar mengangguk atau berkata 'oh' pun tidak terlihat dari gelagat mereka. "Luke," panggil Leeteuk lagi. Luke terdengar berbisik menanggapi. "Kau pasti sudah mendengar pembicaraan kami dari tadi."

"Ya," jawabnya pendek. Penuh misteri sekaligus penuh kebijaksanaan. Sungguh kombinasi yang aneh.

"Jika aku menggunakan semua kekuatanku, berapa kecepatan rata-rata lemparanku dengan sebuah beban berbobot 70 kg?"

"130 km/jam," jawab Luke cepat namun masih terkesan santai dan tenang.

"Lalu jika aku berlari sekuat tenaga, berapa rata-rata kecepatan lariku?"

"210 km/jam."

"Bisakah aku lebih cepat lagi?" Leeteuk tampak mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Sesuai dengan kemampuan dan proporsi tubuh Anda di _dunia seberang_," dunia seberang, itulah sebutan bagi dunia nyata dalam permainan ini. Mereka (para program komputer) seolah meradiasikan dua dunia yang berseberangan. Tidak ada satu pun yang nyata dan tidak ada satu pun yang hanya permainan. Semuanya asli dan hanya _berseberangan_.

"Tunggu," sepatah kata dari Kyuhyun menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. "Jangan bilang kalau… kau berniat melemparkanku ke sebuah arah, dan setelah melemparkanku kau akan berlari secepat mungkin untuk menangkapku?"

Sebuah seringaian, yang kali ini benar-benar seringai muncul di moncong Leeteuk. "Tepat, hehehe…" tawa jahil terdengar bergaung malam itu.

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

**AN: Selalu lancar menulis di sepertiga malam. Haruskah saya begadang tiap hari? O.o Beeuuhhhh…**


	40. Empat Ras

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**P.M.M.**

**The Pri****z****e Must be Mine!©Nurama Nurmala**

**Super Junior©SME**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**PMM in ****40****th**** Episode Totally Reserved**

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya….**

Kyuhyun tiba di pulau yang ia pilih, yaitu pulau boneka Teshuilo. Di sana ia bertemu dengan sebuah karakter pembantu bernama Alice dan manusia serigala yang tak lain adalah seorang _player_; Leeteuk. Sementara itu, di pulau yang berbeda, Sungmin yang memilih untuk menjadi seorang _wizard_ harus rela berhadapan dengan arwah gentayangan dan mendapatkan _partner_ hantu bernama Apple.

Karena sebuah tekanan mikrokostik dan aktifnya kesadaran bawah sadar Ryeowook, Rye; kepribadian Ryeowook yang satu lagi tanpa sengaja malah teraktifkan. _Flashback_ masa lalu Rye mengenai rencana Tuan Besar menjelaskan asal usulnya sebagai program bawaan dan juga menjelaskan alas an Ryeowook yang tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung mendapatkan serangan pertamanya.

Lalu, dengan ditemani Kirin, karakter pembantu dengan tampang mengerikan, Rye bermaksud menuntaskan urusannya yang tertunda di dalam permainan. Atas informasi dari Kirin, Rye berhasil memanggil Seuneu yang merupakan anak api dengan keistimewaan menteleport dirinya ke lokasi pemain lain.

Lalu dengan bantuan Luke, Leeteuk berencana membantu Kyuhyun menangkap si anak angin dengan cara melemparkannya.

* * *

_**Cerita selanjutnya….**_

"**Empat Ras Telah Berkumpul"**

**Pulau Teshuilo**

"Sial, haruskah kita lakukan ini berulang-ulang?" Umpat Kyuhyun yang terlihat sudah cukup kesal menghitung usahanya sudah sebelas kali membentur jalan buntu.

"Karena itu, Alice berkata kau harus bisa melihat garis angin dan menangkap ekornya secepat yang kau bisa," sementara itu, tangan kiri Leeteuk mencengkram tangan kiri Kyuhyun dan tangan kanan Leeteuk mencengkram kaki kiri Kyuhyun. Dengan sekuat tenaga Leeteuk mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan memutar-mutarnya di udara.

"Kau kurang kuat melemparku!" Pekik Kyuhyun tertahan. Ini sudah putaran yang keenam. Dan ini sukses membuat Kyuhyun mual karena pusing. _Demi God of Lord, aku belum pernah benar-benar pusing dalam melaksanakan sebuah misi. Permainan ini benar-benar berencana membunuhku!_

"Bersiap!" Dan pada putaran kesepuluh, Leeteuk melepaskan kedua pegangannya dan melemparkan tubuh tak berdaya Kyuhyun ke sebuah tanah lapang tanpa halangan apapun di sekitarnya. "_Go!_" Lalu, dengan kecepatan yang lebih mencengangkan, Leeteuk berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar Kyuhyun.

Dalam rasa pusing dan mual yang sudah pada batasnya, samar-samar Kyuhyun kembali melihat garis angin. Sekali lagi. Kalau sekali ini ia bisa menangkap ekor anak ini… maka… ia tak perlu diputar-putar lagi oleh serigala brengsek itu. Dia tak perlu merasa mual dan ia tak perlu merasa pening.

Kyuhyun mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan tekanan lebih cepat. Ia menghipnotis dirinya sendiri agar kehilangan berat tubuhnya, dan tangan kanan ia ulurkan cepat untuk menangkap ekor si anak angin yang berkelebat sesekali di depannya.

"Ahahaha…" anak angin itu tertawa bahagia, ia terbang begitu bebas dan dengan puas mempermainkan Kyuhyun sedari tadi.

Tapi ketika si anak angin terlalu sibuk menertawakan Kyuhyun, ia tak menyadari bahwa tangan Kyuhyun semakin dekat, semakin dekat, hingga hanya berjarak 2 cm saja dari ekornya. Ketika si anak angin menengok ke belakang untuk melihat reaksi putus asa Kyuhyun, semua itu sudah terlambat. Dengan ganas Kyuhyun mencengkram ekornya untuk 3 detik kemudian ia terjatuh dengan kasar ke dalam pelukan si serigala.

BRRUUAAKKK!

"Haahh! Haaahh! Haaahh!" Ia tak menyangka bahwa permainan yang menghipnotis syaraf seperti ini ternyata sangat melelahkan. Benarkah ini hanya permainan dimana tubuh asli kita tergolek tak sadarkan diri? Kyuhyun masih setengah tak percaya.

"Bagaimana?" Sebuah pertanyaan lain bermuara. Pertanyaan itu datang dari Leeteuk untuk yang kesebelas kalinya.

"Haaahh! Haaahh! Haaahh!" Kyuhyun masih kehabisan napas. Tak lihatkah dia? Sama seperti sepuluh kali sebelumnya. Dengan masih gemetaran Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dan begitu terkejutnya ia ketika sebuah warna putih kebiru-biruan meronta di sekitar cengkramannya.

"Berhasil!" Kali ini Leeteuk yang berteriak memecahkan keheningan. "Kau berhasil, Kawan! Hahaha!" Tawa puas Leeteuk menggelegar di sepanjang tanah yang lapang menyebabkan sekelompok burung terkaget-kaget dan bersama-sama pergi melarikan diri entah kemana.

* * *

**The Prize Must be Mine**

**Chapter 40**

* * *

"Jadi, namamu Mega?" Si anak angin membuang muka acuh. "Kau bisa membawa salah satu teman kami ke sini?" Mega masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Pada dasarnya Mega adalah anak angin yang nakal. Sangat berbeda dengan kembarannya Seuneu, Seuneu adalah anak baik yang sangat penurut," tutur Alice memberi penjelasan. Tapi penjelasan Alice ini rupanya tidak begitu membantu. Mega yang mendengarnya mulai berputar-putar di atas telapak tangan Kyuhyun seperti angin ribut; menimbulkan keributan. Rupanya selain sangat bandel, Mega juga tak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan Seuneu.

"Aku sudah menangkapmu," ingat Kyuhyun. "Kau harus menunaikan tugasmu, membawakan siapapun yang kuinginkan," itu padahal hanya sebuah peringatan, tapi nada ketusnya mirip dengan sebuah ancaman.

Mega berdecak malas sampai akhirnya mengangguk menurut. Karena Mega tidak di-design bisa berbahasa manusia, ia hanya bisa mendesis, tertawa, berdecih, memberenggut dan beragam ekspresi lain.

Kyuhyun berpikir, bagaimana jika dalam suatu lokasi ada lebih dari satu pemain. Bisakah anak angin itu membawa beberapa orang sekaligus? "Kau bisa membawa beberapa orang sekaligus?" Kyuhyun bertanya sementara tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Mega terlihat mengangguk tersinggung. Dia diremehkan dan dia tidak terima. "Bagus," untuk pertama kalinya dalam permainan ini Kyuhyun tampak mengukir senyum penuh pesona karena percaya diri yang tinggi.

"Siapa yang akan kau panggil?" Leeteuk angkat bicara, penasaran dengan identitas pemain yang akan dipanggil.

"_Wizard_ lebih dulu," Kyuhyun mencetuskan.

"Ide bagus," Alice berkomentar setuju. "_Wizard_ hebat dalam pertarungan jarak jauh. _Warrior_ menjadi andalan dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, tapi di pihak kita sudah ada seekor serigala jadi-jadian yang juga merupakan petarung jarak dekat yang hebat."

"Hm," Leeteuk mengangguk mengerti.

Melihat Leeteuk tak lagi berkomentar, Kyuhyun kembali melancarkan intruksinya. "Karena itu, Mega. Bawakan aku seorang _Wizard_."

_Wuuusssshhhh!_

Angin tiba-tiba saling berdatangan dari seluruh penjuru hutan lalu lambat laut secara bersama-sama terbang ke sebuah arah.

* * *

**The Prize Must be Mine**

**Chapter 40**

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk harus menunggu lebih dari 1 jam hingga seorang pemain lain, yang sesuai dengan keinginannya untuk membentuk aliansi datang. Kyuhyun memasang telinga dan bergerak cekatan ketika sebuah teriakan seseorang terdengar jelas.

Seorang lelaki dengan pakaian tidak lazim berteriak-teriak kaget ketika tubuhnya diputar-putar secara sembarang oleh Mega. Mega terlihat sangat menikmatinya sementara si objek penyiksaan mengais-ngais udara yang sudah jelas tak mungkin menolongnya.

Teriakan berhenti ketika kaki orang baru itu menginjak tanah. Dan masing-masing atensi mereka memandang dengan tatapan tak percaya ketika melihat siapa yang dibawa oleh sang Mega.

"SUNGMIN?!"

Sungmin yang tersentak kaget menolehkan pandangan pada dua sosok yang memanggil namanya, ia teramat senang ketika melihat orang yang ia kenal berdiri di depannya, tapi ia kaget bukan main ketika melihat sosok asing yang dilansir mengancam keselamatannya. Dengan panik ia memasang sebuah kuda-kuda, ia berniat akan mengeluarkan salah satu sihirnya. "Menjauh, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk yang melihat ancang-ancang Sungmin sontak ikut kaget. "Ini aku!" Teriak Leeteuk lantang. "Ini aku, Leeteuk! Aku memilih menjadi tipe zoan dalam _game_ ini!"

Sungmin berhenti dan memandang seketika ke dalam mata Leeteuk. "Lee…teuk?" Manusia serigala itu mengangguk dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke atas.

* * *

**The Prize Must be Mine**

**Chapter 40**

* * *

**Great Pacific Garbage Patch**

Sosok itu memandang Donghae yang tengah mengendap-endap menjejakan langkahnya di atas tumpukan sampah dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Ia menyipit, lalu sekali lagi merenung.

"Kenapa Master?" Kirin yang melihat gelagat aneh tuannya melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan berasas rasa penasaran. Lelaki yang dipanggil Master itu menolehkan pandangan serius ke arahnya.

"Aku tak bisa membunuh mereka di sini," ia berujar penuh rasa pertimbangan. "Jika aku membunuh mereka di sini, mereka akan terbangun di dunia nyata. Dan hal yang paling berbahaya akan mereka sadari."

"Apakah itu Master?"

"Mereka akan menyadari keberadaanku dan pihak yang menginginkan kematian mereka…" suaranya terdengar teramat dalam. Nyaris seperti desisan ular yang bersembunyi di rimbunnya semak belukar.

"Lalu, apa yang akan Anda lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Aku harus mencari informasi terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil tindakan selanjutnya."

"Hei, Wook_ie-ya_!" Teriakkan Donghae membuyarkan pikiran Rye yang tengah memikirkan berbagai macam rencana alternatif. "Aku tidak bisa bertahan di sini semakin lama, kita bisa-bisa tenggelam dan _game over_. Bagaimana jika dengan kekuatanmu kita mencari pemain lain di luar pulau ini. Kau bisa men-_teleport_ kita berdua 'kan?"

_Hm… menemukan pemain lain? Itu sepertinya bukan ide buruk. Dengan hanya berdua di sini dengan si bodoh ini aku tidak akan mendapatkan kemajuan apa-apa._

"Ide bagus!" Rye tersenyum ramah, begitu positif dengan saran dari Donghae. "Karena kita berdua adalah manusia dan _Warior_, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat _Zoan_ atau _Wizard_?" Mendengar saran brilian lain dari _Ryeowook,_ Donghae meretas senyum lebar.

* * *

**The Prize Must be Mine**

**Chapter 40**

* * *

**Pulau Teshuilo**

"Berdasarkan informasi dari Alice,_ The Keeper_ atau Laksamana yang berada di pulau ini bernama Dennis Nilses. Dennis Niles adalah sosok yang benar-benar ada di dunia nyata. Dia adalah pembunuh berantai paling populer di Britania Raya. Sepanjang tahun 1978 hingga 1983 Nilsen telah menghabisi 15 nyawa, termasuk bocah di bawah umur. Semuanya laki-laki. Nilses sengaja menyimpan mayat korbannya sebagai alat pemuas seks. Nilses harus mempertanggungjawabkan kejahatannya setelah kelakuannya tercium polisi. Saat itu seorang petugas memeriksa saluran air di rumahnya yang buntu dan mereka malah menemukan potongan tubuh di sana," Sungmin dan Leeteuk mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun dengan cermat. "Karena ada tokoh Dennis Nilses dalam permainan ini, kemungkinan besar tokoh ini akan mewarisi kegilaan dan obsesi Nilses di dunia nyata namun tidak dengan kemampuannya."

"Tidak dengan kemampuannya?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan dahi berkerut. "Kalau begitu, dia tidak begitu berbahaya?"

"Mungkin maksud Kyuhyun adalah… kemampuan tokoh Nilses di dalam permainan ini telah dinaikan berlipat ganda untuk mendukung perannya sebagai_ The Keeper_, dengan kata lain, Nilses yang ini jauh lebih berbahaya dengan Nilses di dunia nyta," Sungmin menoleh ke arah kirinya dimana Leeteuk duduk, namun…

"HUUWWAAA!" Secara mengejutkan Sungmin berteriak tak kalah nyaring dengan teriakannya ketika datang ke sini.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?" Teriakan spontak Sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun kembali kaget dan Leeteuk bergeser dari duduknya.

"Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan tampangmu," dengan susah payah Sungmin mengelus-elus dadanya. Lalu secara perlahan ia menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari Leeteuk beberapa inci.

"Sssssttt!" kehebohan itu terinterupsi oleh peringatan yang datang dari Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin dan Leeteuk ikut memasang telinga dan ancang-ancang jika ada musuh tak terduga yang menyerang mereka.

"Ada yang datang ke sini."

ZZZRRRRRAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHH!

Tiba-tiba sebuah lidah api membentuk lingkaran di tengah-tengah mereka. Dengan cepat mereka melompat menjauh dan bersedia di tempat masing-masing untuk melihat siapa yang mendatangi mereka. Dua buah sosok samar-samar terlihat dari jilatan api itu, semakin lama, sosok itu semakin jelas terlihat. Kedua sosok itu adalah manusia, mereka menerka. Dan kemungkinan adalah pemain lain yang datang melalui kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki Kyuhyun.

Wajah dua sosok itu semakin jelas. Ketika mereka yakin siapa yang mendatangi mereka, barulah mereka mengendurkan penjagaan mereka.

"Donghae! Ryeowook!" Pekik Sungmin tak mengira. Donghae yang juga tak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya segera berhambur dan memeluk Sungmin erat. Sementara itu Rye berjalan pelan namun pasti dengan sebuah senyum ramah di sela bibirnya.

Kyuhyun meneliti Ryeowook dan Donghae untuk kemudian mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mereka mengambil tipe manusia dan _Warrior_ di awal permainan.

"Jadi… _party_ kita sudah lengkap," ujar Kyuhyun di tengah rasa bahagia mereka. "Karena empat ras sudah terkumpul… maka kita bisa memulai rencana menyerang _The Keeper_ pulau ini," mereka saling berpandangan, lalu mulai kembali duduk di tengah api unggun sebelum akhirnya Donghae terperanjat kaget melihat wujud Leeteuk.

* * *

**The Prize Must be Mine**

**Chapter 40**

* * *

"Jadi… _The Keeper_ pulau ini diambil dari sosok seorang pembunuh berantai berbahaya yang ada di dunia nyata?" Ulang Donghae setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya."

"Lalu, kapan kita mulai menyerbu markas Nelsis?"

"Sekarang juga," Kyuhyun mengamati ekspresi mereka satu persatu. "Cara yang paling aman adalah menghabisi anak buah Nelsis satu persatu. Dan aku yakin, kemampuan kalian bertiga akan sangat berguna dalam pertarungan kita," manik lincah Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin-Leeteuk-Donghae secara bergantian.

"Baiklah," mereka semua mengangguk. Atas intruksi Kyuhyun, mereka pun mulai bergerak di kegelapan malam. Dengan hati-hati mereka mulai memasuki bagian terdalam hutan. Tak satu pun tentara Nelsis yang dijumpai mereka selain beberapa binatang hutan seperti tupai, burung dan serangga.

Rerumputan mulai berwarna hitam ketika mereka menginjak daerah kekuasaan Nelsis. Dedaunan yang menempel di pepohonan bak pisau tajam dan rumput-rumputnya menjelma menjadi setajam jarum. Mereka harus melangkah penuh dengan kehati-hatian dan mencari petak tanah yang tidak ditumbuhi rerumputan berbahaya.

"Ah!" Sungmin memekik tertahan ketika manik bulatnya menangkap sebuah sosok mencurigakan yang disinyalir sebagai salah satu tentara Nelsis. "Teman-teman…" Sungmin berbisik pelan memberitahukan temannya. Telunjuk kanannya menunjuk ke sebuah sudut dimana seorang lelaki berambut pirang tengah berjalan dengan pedang di tangannya.

Leeteuk segera mengambil ancang-ancang. Dan sebelum sempat disadari tentara itu, Leeteuk dengan cepat melayangkan kuku jarinya yang tajam untuk merobek urat-urat darah di lehernya. Dia membunuhnya secepat mungkin.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Donghae tergopoh mendekati Leeteuk. "Ha-haruskah kau melakukan itu?" Sungmin bertanya tak percaya. Leeteuk memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan maklum.

"Dia hanyalah sebuah program komputer. Bukan manusia asli. Iya 'kan Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk melempar pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun untuk meminta dukungan. Kyuhyun bergumam mengiyakan sebelum akhirnya memeriksa keadaan sekitar sekali lagi.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghembuskan napas dalam. Dia masih belum terbiasa benar dengan dunia _game_ yang terlihat dan terasa seperti dunia ini. Tapi tak lama atensinya terusik oleh sebuah sosok lain.

Di sebuah undakan salah satu bukit, manik Sungmin menangkap sebuah boneka hidup,boneka anak perempuan dengan rambut merah sebahu yang terlihat ketakutan. Mungkin ia melihat apa yang diperbuat Leeteuk barusan. Bisa gawat jika si boneka—yang mungkin bisa berbicara seperti Alice itu berteriak hingga membuat tentara yang lain waspada. Sungmin kemudian secara perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirnya. _Kau jangan berisik, tutup mulut saja oke?_ Batin Sungmin memberi isyarat.

"Satu… dua…" bisik tak jelas seseorang di sampingnya membuyarkan pikiran Sungmin. Sungmin segera menoleh ke asal muasal suara dan begitu syoknya ia ketika melihat perubahan raut muka Ryeowook yang terlihat sangat… mengerikan.

"Wook_ie-ya_, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sungmin ketika melihat Ryeowook masih saja menghitung dan menggerak-gerakan jarinya untuk menghitung undakan bukit secara pasti.

"Sedang apa?" Ryeowook menoleh kepada Sungmin dan bertanya tak percaya. "Tentu sedang menghitung undakan di bukit itu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ada sebuah boneka yang mengetahui perbuatan kita 'kan? Aku akan mendatanginya dan menghabisinya sebelum terlambat."

HEG!

Jawaban Ryeowook jujur saja membuat Sungmin tertohok.

Namun syukurlah. Sungmin harus berterima kasih kepada Kyuhyun yang mengintruksikan untuk terus maju, hingga menggagalkan rencana Ryeowook untuk membunuh boneka kecil yang tak bersalah itu.

_Ada yang aneh dengan Ryeowook dalam game ini_. Sungmin jelas merasakannya. Ini bukan Ryeowook yang biasanya. Senyumnya terasa beda, auranya terasa beda, cara bicaranya terasa beda, dan ekspresinya pun terasa beda. Tapi anehnya… walau Ryeowook yang ini seperti bukan Ryeowook yang biasanya, Sungmin merasa pernah menjumpai Ryeowook yang ini di suatu tempat.

"Teman-teman," di tengah langkah hati-hati mereka yang sedang menyisir hutan, Sungmin tiba-tiba melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. "Ada dua orang perempuan, mereka adalah kakak beradik. Suatu hari ibu mereka meninggal dunia, mereka tentu menghadiri pemakaman ibu mereka. Ketika sedang berdoa dalam pemakaman ibu mereka, sang kakak melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan lewat di depan mereka. Si kakak langsung jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu tapi ia tak mengetahui identitas lelaki itu. Tak berselang lama… si kakak membunuh adiknya secara keji. Kira-kira, apa alasan si kakak membunuh si adik?"

"Sungmin, ini bukan waktunya main tebak-tebakan," Leeteuk mengingatkan dengan lembut.

"Tahu! kau ini ada-ada saja," Donghae mengerling dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka sedang berusaha untuk tidak terdengar, tapi Sungmin malah membuat banyak suara yang tidak diperlukan. Siapa yang tidak kesal?

"Hehehe… habis aku bosan," Sungmin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya untuk menutupi kegugupan. "Ayolah… biar kita tidak terlalu serius saja. Biar kita rileks, ayo kalian jawab."

"Entahlah, mungkin karena frustasi?" Jawaban tak serius Leeteuk yang sama sekali tidak mengemukakan alasan ternyata bisa diterima Sungmin.

"Cemburu mungkin? Karena si cowok ternyata pacar adiknya," jawaban Donghae yang khas ternyata bisa diterima Sungmin dengan baik. Sungmin mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kyuhyun?"

"Depresi karena rasa iri yang terpendam kepada adiknya selama ini hingga membuat emosinya tidak stabil," jawaban Kyuhyun juga bisa diterima, masuk akal.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Wook_ie-ya_?"

Ryeowook tampak mengangkat bahunya. "Entah, karena si kakak bertemu dengan si cowo di pemakaman ibunya, mungkin dengan membunuh adiknya dia berharap bisa bertemu dengan cowo itu di pemakaman adiknya."

DEG!

Jawaban Ryeowook itu… membuat jantung Sungmin berhenti.

**To be Continued…**

**Silahkan testimoninya :D**


	41. Hae

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**P.M.M.**

**The Pri****z****e Must be Mine!©Nurama Nurmala**

**Super Junior©SME**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**PMM ****Side Story**** Episode Totally Reserved**

* * *

**PMM Side Story – "Hae"**

**Ini adalah side story dari PMM, pemain dan setting masih sama seperti PMM, hanya deskripsi waktu saja yang berbeda**

* * *

Joong Yun.

Babi.

Si tengil.

Miskin.

Jelek.

Gendut.

Buruk Rupa.

Joong Yun.

Bagaimana pun kalian memanggilku, bagiku itu terdengar sama saja.

Orang-orang bilang, seharusnya aku tak dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Orang-orang bilang, aku adalah sperma yang ditanamkan secara bebas. Orang-orang bilang, keberadaanku adalah sebuah kutukan.

Aku terbiasa mendengar perkataan itu sejak aku bisa mendengar, sejak aku bisa menangis, sejak aku terlahir ke dunia ini.

Aku tidak merasa sakit hati, aku tidak merasa dendam pada orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasakan apa itu amarah. Lebih tepatnya… aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Terkadang aku merangkak di atas atap bangunan yang orang-orang sebut rumah, aku terdiam di sana sepanjang malam sambil menatap bulan. Aku sering bertanya—entah-pada-siapa, _"Di dunia ini sudah ada begitu banyak manusia, untuk apa aku ada? Aku sama sekali tak keberatan kalau aku mati sekarang._" Aku tak begitu mempedulikan keadaan sekitarku, ketika orang-orang itu menyuruhku untuk makan maka aku akan makan, ketika orang-orang itu menyuruhku untuk diam maka aku akan diam, ketika orang-orang itu menyuruhku berkelahi dengan anjing maka aku pun akan melakukannya.

Entah apa yang aku lakukan, aku pun tidak mengerti.

Aku hanya disuruh, dan aku akan melakukannya.

"Hei, Babi, pergilah ke dalam dan jangan berisik!" Gadis tertua di keluarga kami, Chung Ah melambai seperti biasa. Seorang pria di sisinya hanya tersenyum kecut sambil melempar ludah ke arahku. Dan seperti biasa, sepanjang malam, suara berisik dan erangan itu akan menjadi lagu yang mengalun tak urung berhenti. Ibu, yang sudah renta hanya bisa berdecak dengan kesal karena ketidakberdayaannya, ayah yang masih bekerja larut malam banting tulang dari pagi ke pagi lagi untuk menyediakan makan keluarga ini. Ia masih saja tak kunjung pulang.

Keluarga.

Seperti apa itu sebenarnya? Sering terdengar tapi asing maknanya. Entah. Aku tak begitu ingin mengenal keluarga. Bagiku keluarga punya aura kelam. Bagiku keluarga terdengar seperti sebuah kejahatan. Bagiku keluarga terdengar seperti sebuah tuduhan.

Aku tidak ingin punya keluarga dan ini bukan keluargaku.

"Ibu! Biarkan saja si Babi ini keluar dari rumah! Karena dia uang kita jadi berkurang! Lagipula siapa dia?! Dia bukan bagian dari keluarga kita!" Sudah kali keempat hari ini Chung Ah mengumpat dan terus melayangkan tatapan jijik padaku. Aku mengerti, uang bulan ini berkurang karena ayah sakit-sakitan. Dan seperti biasa, kemarahan itu selalu dilimpahkan padaku.

Tanganku sudah habis. Bahkan tangan kiriku hampir tak berkulit lagi. Hujaman dan pukulan sudah sangat familiar dengan tubuhku. Erangan kesakitan kini sudah bisa kutahan. Teriakan tak lagi keluar dari bibirku. Ah, apa sudah kukatakan kalau aku juga hampir botak? Chung Ah dan ibunya sering menarik rambutku dan melemparkan tubuh gempalku ke ruang kecil di balik kamar mandi.

Mereka tak berhenti mengataiku babi, gemuk, gentong atau kotoran. Padahal dari yang kuingat, mereka makan 3x lebih banyak dari yang aku makan. Tapi yang tak kumengerti, kenapa tubuhku bisa sebesar ini padahal aku baru berusia… 13 tahun?

Aku mencari tahu sendiri, kemudian aku berasumsi. Mungkin aku menderita penyakit _Cushing_. Pinggangku sering merasakan nyeri, pipiku selalu merah dan terkadang perutku berwarna keperakan. Mungkin 5 tahun lagi aku akan menderita osteoporosis. Penyakit ini membuat penderitanya kelebihan berat badan walau mereka tidak makan apa-apa.

Ayah, yang sebenarnya paman jauhku, menyuruhku keluar rumah untuk sementara waktu. Dia akan berusaha meredakan kemarahan Chung Ah dan Ibu agar mau menerimaku kembali. Aku menurut. Menurutku ayah orang yang baik. Walau definisi baik dan buruk itu tak bisa kulihat dengan jelas.

"Tanggal 5 Oktober…" hujan mulai menggerayangi kota kecil ini. Aku berjalan berderap menapaki petak lantai secara perlahan. Aku tak dapat berlari, jadi aku terus berjalan. Aku selalu tidak diperbolehkan berjalan-jalan keluar rumah, jadi ketika Chung Ah dan Ibu sedang marah, hal itu juga sekaligus menjadi kesempatanku menghirup udara luar.

Aku berjongkok di tengah taman kota. Taman ini sekarang milikku. Karena hujan, maka tak ada seorang pun di sini. Taman ini sekarang milikku.

Rintik hujan membuat rambutku basah, walau hanya tersisa beberapa lembar, tapi aku menyukai rambutku. Rintik hujan membuat badanku juga basah. Kapan terakhir kali aku mandi? Chung Ah selalu marah kalau aku mandi. Katanya aku membuat kamar mandi jadi bau busuk.

"Tanggal 5 Oktober…" aku menyentuh tanah yang tergenang air, lalu merasakan permukaannya. Ini indah sekali. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Tanah dan air adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Siapa yang membuatnya ya? Apa manusia?

"Tanggal 5 Oktober…" aku kadang melihat Chung Ah menarik bibirnya ketika ia sedang senang. Ibu selalu bertanya, kenapa dia tersenyum? Apa yang membuat dia senang? Jadi, ketika kau sedang bahagia, kau menarik bibirmu? Apa itu sebuah keharusan? Apa itu sebuah hukum?

Karena jika iya… maka mungkin aku harus dipenjara.

Aku tak bisa merasakan otot wajahku. Aku tak bisa menariknya. Aku tak bisa merubahnya. Aku… tak bisa tersenyum dan tak pernah tersenyum.

"Tanggal 5 Oktober…" kadang jika ayah sedang mendapat keberuntungan di tempat kerja, dia akan membawa makanan sisa pengunjung restoran dan memberikannya padaku. Dia bilang, makanlah yang banyak agar aku sehat. Lalu setelah itu, dia akan menemui Chung Ah dan Ibu dengan sebuah kotak besar yang ia bawa di tangan kiri dan kanannya. Aku mencium bau daging sapi dari sana. Mereka akan tertawa sepanjang malam.

"Tanggal 5 Oktober…"

"Kenapa dengan tanggal 5 Oktober?"

"Eh?"

A-apa aku tak salah dengar? A-ada yang menimpali ucapanku. Siapa?

Kutolehkan pandanganku ke samping kiriku, ada seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di sana. Aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi atau apa yang harus aku lakukan dan katakan pada situasi seperti ini. Maka dari itu aku diam saja.

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Apa yang terjadi dengan tanggal 5 Oktober? Apa? Ada apa?" Anak lelaki itu terus saja bertanya. Tak bisakah ia pergi saja dan membiarkan aku berduaan dengan hujan?

"Sekarang memang tanggal 5 Oktober, lalu memangnya kenapa?" Anak lelaki itu bukannya pergi menjauhiku seperti yang lain, dia malah ikut berjongkok dan memandangku dengan tatapan penasaran. Entah kenapa… aku tiba-tiba menyembunyikan wajahku.

Tanpa sadar kuulurkan lagi tanganku pada genangan air di depanku.

TEP!

Ia menyentuh tanganku. Dia menyentuh tangan kotorku. Apa dia benci dihiraukan? Padahal aku hidup untuk dihiraukan.

"Apa hari ini… ulang tahunmu?"

DEG!

Ke-kenapa… dia bisa tahu? Aku selalu mengingat hari ini, karena hari ini lah hari dimulai segalanya. Aku harus mengingatnya, agar suatu hari, aku bisa mengakhirinya.

"Jadi benar? Sekarang hari ulang tahunmu?" Anak lelaki itu memandangku dengan tatapan berbinar. Apa artinya? Kenapa matanya begitu indah? "Siapa namamu?"

E-eh?

Ia tersenyum ke arahku. Apa dia sedang sangat bahagia? "Aku tanya… siapa namamu?"

"J-Joong Yun…" tanpa sadar, untuk pertama kalinya… aku menyebut namaku. Joong Yun? Kenapa nama itu begitu asing? Apa karena jarang diucapkan?

GREPP!

Kejadian yang tak pernah kukira, tak pernah kubayangkan, dan tak pernah kuinginkan tiba-tiba terjadi. Anak lelaki ini… memelukku.

Perlahan, tangan kanannya terayun lalu sampai pada pucuk kepalaku yang botak. Dia mengelusnya perlahan, penuh kelembutan, dan penuh kehangatan. Sambil terus mengelus kepalaku, ia berbisik, "Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah lahir ke dunia ini. Selamat ulang tahun, Joong Yun-_ah_…."

Aku… terdiam.

"Sungmin_ie_!" Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara lain terdengar lamat-lamat di kejauhan.

"Ah!" Anak lelaki itu terpekik, lalu melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

"Berhenti bermain-main sendiri, kita harus segera kembali ke Seoul. Urusan kita sudah selesai di sini," seseorang yang sebaya dengannya berdiri dengan kesal di bawah payung. Anak lelaki itu terkekeh pelan.

"Oke, Kibum_ie_. Tunggu sebentar ya," anak lelaki itu kembali berjongkok lalu menepuk kepalaku pelan. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Joong Yun-_ah_!" Sambil berlari, ia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Perlahan… ia pun menghilang di sebuah tikungan jalan bersama lelaki berpayung itu.

"Su-Sung… min?" Tanpa sadar… setetes air yang hangat keluar dari mataku. Apa… air ini juga hujan?

Pertama, anak lelaki itu tidak merasa jijik ketika melihatku.

Kedua, anak lelaki itu juga tidak merasa jijik untuk memegangku.

Ketiga, dia bukannya mengusirku, dia malah menganggap kami akan bertemu lagi. Dia… berharap bertemu lagi denganku dengan bilang… sampai jumpa?

Aku jadi teringat pertanyaanku yang kuajukan entah-pada-siapa. Aku sering berpikir bahwa kehadiranku di dunia ini tidaklah penting. Di dunia ini sudah terdapat banyak manusia, lenyap satu saja tidak akan membuat perbedaan. Aku sering berpikir bahwa dunia ini bukan tempatku. Aku sama sekali tak boleh berada di dunia ini, aku sama sekali tak sepatutnya dilahirkan.

"_Terima kasih karena telah lahir ke dunia ini." _

Air hangat yang berbeda dengan hujan kurasakan semakin deras membasahi pipiku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis tersedu-sedu. Kubungkukan lututku dan kupeluk mereka dengan erat. Seharusnya, aku tak bertemu dengan anak lelaki itu. Karena jika aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku tidak usah memiliki sesuatu yang berbahaya seperti harapan. Dan jika aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku… tak akan merasa dihargai. Aku…

jadi tidak bisa meninggalkan dunia ini begitu saja.

* * *

**Seoul – Korea Selatan**

**2 tahun kemudian**

* * *

Ah… kurentangkan tanganku, dan kurasakan angin menerpa rambutku perlahan.

"Joong Yun-_ah_, cepat! Kita bisa terlambat!"

"Ah! Ba-baik!"

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Ini adalah hari pertamaku di SMU. SMU terkenal yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang pintar. Siapapun yang menjadi saksi hidupku mungkin akan kebingungan kenapa aku bisa berada di Seoul dengan seorang gadis cantik yang memanggil namaku dengan akrab.

Hari itu, hujan tak urung berhenti mengguyur kota tempat tinggalku. Ya, hanya sampai pukul 4 pagi. Aku tetap berjongkok di taman sampai hujan berhenti. Tak ada yang mencariku. Chung Ah, Ibu, bahkan Ayah.

Jika tak ada yang mencariku… maka akulah yang akan mencari mereka. Aku tak punya teman. Aku yakin aku punya, hanya saja aku belum bertemu dengan mereka. Jalan ke rumahku sangat berliku, aku yakin mereka tersesat. Jadi aku mulai melangkah untuk menjemput mereka.

Panti Asuhan Kwang Won. Ya, aku mengetuk pintu bangunan sederhana itu di pagi buta.

Aku harus hidup dan menyelamatkan kehidupanku.

Aku… akan mencari Sungmin dan menemuinya sekali lagi.

* * *

**Seoul – Korea Selatan**

**Pukul 12.15 siang**

* * *

"Joong Yun-_ah_, bagaimana kelasmu? Sayang sekali ya kita tidak sekelas…" gadis di depanku memberenggut. Namanya Min Ri. Shin Min Ri. Dia datang dari tempat yang sama denganku, dari Panti Asuhan Kwang Won.

"Anak-anak di kelasku sangat menyebalkan, mereka tertawa dan meledekku karena aku datang dari sebuah panti asuhan. Memangnya apa yang salah? Kita sederajat dengan mereka. Otak kita sama, bahkan kita mungkin lebih pintar dari mereka. Kau tahu, mereka bisa masuk kemari karena pengaruh dari orang tua mereka!" Min Ri terus berjerumat kesal. Ia mempesona jika sedang marah. Bibirnya merah, kulitnya putih, rambutnya keriting berwarna cokelat alami. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti anak buangan dari keluarga tak mampu, terlebih karena kepintarannya yang berada di atas rata-rata. Karena kebaikan salah seorang relawan panti kami, kami mendapat jalan untuk meneruskan pendidikan di tempat yang terbaik.

Aku terdiam dan menatap makananku.

Nasi, sebuah telur, bola daging, sayuran berwarna-warni, susu dan jeruk. Itu menu makan siang hari ini. Aku jarang mendapat makanan seperti ini sekali pun ketika di panti.

"Di kelasku ada anak yang wajahnya sangat tampan. Tapi kelakuannya benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia seperti _playboy_ yang sering kita lihat di televisi. Cih! Benar-benar mengganggu selera makan saja! Siapa ya… namanya tadi? Soo… apa Sooman? Soo ming? Apa Sungmin?"

DEG!

"A-apa?" Aku memandang Min Ri dengan tatapan tak percaya. Min Ri balik memandangku dengan tatapan keheranan. "Ta-tadi… siapa namanya?"

"Su… Sungmin?" Ia memandangku dengan tatapan takut. Tapi aku terlalu kalut untuk memperhatikannya. "Kau… mengenalnya, Joong Yun-_ah_?" Kurasakan Min Ri menyentuh pelan pundakku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. "Mu-mungkin yang kita bicarakan adalah orang yang berbeda. Lagipula, orang ini bukan manusia. Dia rela menjual dirinya untuk uang."

"Jangan berbicara tentang hal yang tidak kau ketahui," aku menatap Min Ri dengan tatapan tak suka. Aku… pe-perasaan apa ini? Aku benar-benar tak bisa menerima perkataan Min Ri. Aku… marah?

"Ah, itu dia!" Kudengar Min Ri memekik tertahan. Tatapannya menuju sebuah arah.

Kuikuti arah tatapannya.

DEG!

Kulihat… seseorang yang sudah 2 tahun tak kutemui terduduk di sana.

Terduduk di sebuah sudut.

Matanya masih sehangat dulu, senyumnya masih semempesona dulu, rambutnya masih secokelat dulu, dia… masih sosok yang sama seperti dulu.

"Tuh, sudah kubilang 'kan kalau dia mata keranjang?" Min Ri mendecih sebal. Jika bukan karena Min Ri, aku tidak akan sadar ada tiga orang gadis yang duduk di samping kiri dan kanannya. Kupandang sekali lagi sosok menyilaukan itu. Dia terlihat sedang tertawa dengan kedua tangan sibuk memegang kamera _digital_. Dia sibuk memotret dirinya dan perempuan-perempuan itu.

"Ck, ck, ck… dia benar-benar tidak punya harga diri," ucap Min Ri dengan tatapan meremehkan. Ketika ia melayangkan dagunya ke arah lelaki itu, kulihat Sungmin menerima sejumlah uang dari perempuan-perempuan itu.

BRAK!

Tanpa sadar, aku berdiri dari dudukku lalu berlari pergi menemui_nya_.

"Joo-Joong Yun-_ah_!"

Kuacuhkan teriakan Min Ri yang memanggil-manggil diriku. Kakiku terlalu kebas untuk kembali, tatapanku terlalu kalut untuk menoleh, dan hatiku… terlalu sakit harus menunda pertemuan dengannya lebih lama lagi.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…" napas putus-putus membuat tubuhku semakin berat. Aku belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari penyakitku, tapi aku sudah lebih baik. Rambutku tumbuh lagi walau hanya bisa sepanjang tengkukku. Berat badanku turun drastis ketika aku mendapatkan perawatan yang tepat. Dan aku… sekarang bisa menengadah menatap orang lain.

"Su-Sungmin-_ssi_," akhirnya aku menyebut namanya. Kututup mulut ini sementara kedua bola mataku membulat tak percaya.

"Ya?" Su-Sungmin menjawab panggilanku!

Aku ingin berkata, ini aku! Ini aku Sungmin-_ssi_! Ini aku, Joong Yun-_ah_, sudah lama ya… kita tak bertemu.

"Sungmin-_ah_, dia ini anak panti sama seperti Shin Min Ri," salah seorang gadis berambut panjang indah berujar di sampingnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Benarkah?" Kulihat Sungmin memandangku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri lalu ke kanan. Matanya masih terpaku melihatku. Ia kemudian tersenyum, "Aku tak punya waktu untuk seseorang yang tak punya uang," setelah itu… ia berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Joong Yun-_ah_!" Min Ri mengais tangan kananku lalu menggenggamnya erat penuh kekhawatiran. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku menggeleng, lalu dengan rikuh berusaha tersenyum. Jika bisa bertemu dengannya aku harus menjadi siswi SMA yang cemerlang, maka akan aku lakukan. Jika untuk mengobrol dengannya aku harus punya banyak uang, maka aku akan mewujudkannya.

Aku tak pernah sadar… di suatu tempat di ruangan itu, seorang lelaki dengan kacamata minus tengah duduk dan memandangku.

* * *

**Seoul – Korea Selatan**

**Pukul 16.45 sore**

* * *

Lee Sungmin. Begitu aku mengenalnya. Ia tiba dari seorang keluarga yang terpandang. Keluarga _Engineer_ yang menjadi penyokong industri modern Korea. Dia berasal dari keluarga yang luar biasa. Dengan kecemerlangan otaknya dan dengan ketampanan rupanya, terlebih dengan kekayaan yang berasal dari keluarganya, harusnya ia tak usah mencari receh dengan mengobral dirinya sendiri.

"Joong Yun-_ah_~" Min Ri sudah mulai merajuk. Seperti biasa. Di hadapan orang lain Min Ri adalah gadis cantik—angkuh yang haus akan kesuksesan dan terobsesi dengan pencapaian. Tapi, jika di hadapanku, Min Ri adalah gadis rapuh yang bahkan bisa menangis jika mendengar suara gelegar petir.

"Ada apa Min Ri-_ya_?" Aku menoleh perlahan ke arahnya, berganti dari panorama senja di sekolah yang lengang menuju gadis dengan hidung dan mata yang sudah memerah semerah bara. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya, dan ia terbiasa menangis untuk meluapkannya.

"Aku… jatuh cinta," ia berbisik di tengah keresahannya. Aku memandang matanya yang kalut dengan tatapan –lalu-apa-salahnya? "Aku tak percaya, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya! Padahal dia hanyalah anak tengil yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang!"

"Kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang kau benci?" Aku tergelak menatapnya. Tak percaya. Apa karma itu benar-benar ada? Atau ini hanyalah sisi psikis seseorang yang karena terlalu memikirkan orang yang dibenci jadi merambat mengubahnya menjadi partikel… cinta? Jika benar, maka dia telah salah kaprah tentang macam-macam arti benci. Ah, karena aku tidak punya tempat untuk bertanya atau tempat berbagi keluh kesah, aku terbiasa bertanya pada diriku sendiri, terbiasa berbicara pada diriku sendiri. Pertanyaan yang kulontarkan bisa ribuan pertanyaan dalam satu hari, hingga aku begitu dekat dengan filsafat kehidupan.

Salah seorang professor universitas pernah menyengajakan diri datang untuk melihatku. Dia banyak mengajukan pertanyaan padaku yang kusambut dengan jawaban seadanya. Dia tersenyum seraya mengelus lembut pucuk kepalaku, di akhir pertemuan kami dia berkata, "Mungkin kau lah orang yang benar-benar hidup di dunia ini."

Aku?

Aku terus memikirkan perkataan professor itu selama satu bulan lamanya.

"Lalu apa salahnya?" Aku melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang kuharap bisa ia jawab dengan logis. Tapi reaksi Mi Rin selanjutnya membuatku memandangnya terheran-heran. Dia menangis lalu berteriak-teriak penuh penderitaan. Dia berteriak bahwa dengan mengusung rasa ini, ia terus merana. Dengan perasaan ini membuntutinya bak inang, ia meredam rasa sakit yang tak terkira. Ia tak tahan menatap wajahnya setiap hari, setiap waktu. Ia rindu, sekalipun lelaki itu berada dalam jangkauan pandangannya.

Setelah aku melihatnya cukup lama, barulah aku sadar, bahwa perasaan yang menderanya bukanlah perasaan yang main-main.

Min Ri menderita.

Ia memohon padaku…

untuk membunuhnya saja.

Pikiranku senyap seketika. Aku memandang Min Ri yang tengah meradang dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kuguncangkan tubuhnya berkali-kali, tapi ia hanya meraung tak berhenti. Ia terus memegangi dadanya yang sakit sambil terus menangis.

Pilu hatiku menyaksikannya. Aku mengigit bibirku hingga darah segar keluar melewatinya.

Tanpa kehendak yang pasti, tubuhku bergerak sendiri mendekat ke arahnya. Aku membungkuk di belakangnya, lalu menangkupkan kedua lenganku ke tubuhnya.

Aku memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan teramat erat.

Siapa yang sampai hati membuat Mi Rin-ku jadi gila seperti ini?

Siapa?

"Su-Sungmin… dia… benar-benar ingin membunuhku! Sungmin! Kenapa kau membuatku jadi begini?!" Teriakan terakhir Min Ri… membuatku benar-benar terhenyak dan tersadar dari mimpi-mimpi kelu.

* * *

**Seoul – Korea Selatan**

**Pukul 12.32 siang**

* * *

Min Ri kusarankan untuk beristirahat beberapa hari di panti, aku membawakannya beberapa saran, semoga bisa menjadi solusi untuknya.

Setelah jatuh dalam keterpurukan bersama Min Ri… aku tetap melangkah. Tekadku sudah bulat, dan aku tak bisa mengesampingkannya untuk beberapa perasaan. Perasaanku pada Sungmin mungkin tidak semeluap perasaan Min Ri, tapi perasaanku lebih kuat. Perasaanku pada Sungmin sangat kuat.

Aku memandang genangan air raksasa di kolam ikan sekolah dengan pandangan melayang.

Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat Sungmin merangkul seorang gadis berhidung mancung dan berkulit putih. Bagiku tak apa.

Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat Sungmin memotret seorang wanita dengan bikini di pinggir kolam renang dalam sekolah. Bagiku tak apa.

Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat Sungmin membuat janji kencan dengan beberapa gadis cantik berdada besar. Bagiku tak apa.

Apapun yang diperbuat Sungmin saat ini dan di kemudian hari, bagiku tak apa. Yang penting bagiku adalah… apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada hari itu. Tanggal 5 Oktober….

Aku percaya, dia masih orang yang sama dengan orang yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Aku percaya, dia masih orang yang sama dengan orang yang memberikan harapan hidup padaku. Aku berharga, dan aku memiliki tujuan untuk berada di dunia ini. Aku percaya akan hal-hal yang indah karena orang itu. Lee Sungmin…

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak.

"Kau mengulurkan tangan padaku, saat seluruh dunia menampikku," tanpa sadar aku berujar dalam keheningan.

Srreeettttt!

Kubuka mataku, lalu mencari asal suara yang tiba-tiba itu. Napasku berhenti. Sosok yang sudah lama tak kulihat kini tiba-tiba duduk dengan tenang di sampingku. Lelaki berpayung itu.

"Ada yang sudah terjadi padanya, satu tahun yang lalu," lelaki itu berujar param, penuh penakanan. Aku hanya terdiam, mendengarkan dengan intens. "Tanpa sengaja, dia menjadi penyebab kematian seseorang yang teramat berkuasa di Korea."

Pupil mataku membelalak tak percaya.

"Dia membuang nama keluarga Lee beserta kekayaan keluarganya. Mulai saat itu dia hidup sendiri di sebuah kamar kecil yang tak lebih besar dari kamar mandi di pantimu," aku tersentak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dia tuturkan, tiap kalimatnya. "Mulai semester depan dia akan pindah dari sekolah ini. Dia akan menjauh dari Seoul."

"Ta-tapi, kau adalah sahabatnya, apakah tak ada yang kau lakukan untuk menolongnya?"

Lelaki berkacamata minus itu memandangku dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasa. "Di sekolah ini tak ada yang tahu kalau kami bersahabat," ia menjawab penuh kekecewaan. Walau rasa itu tersamarkan dengan dinginnya tatapan itu dan kerasnya mimik wajah itu, tapi aku tahu, dia menyimpan kekecewaan di dalam sana.

"Aku juga akan pindah ke kota yang jauh dengannya mulai semester nanti," ia berdiri dari duduknya. Ia hendak pergi, pikirku.

"Kau tak bisa meninggalkannya! Kau sahabatnya!" Aku tak ingin lelaki itu pergi dariku begitu saja. Masih banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya. Masih banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan tentang Sungmin padanya. "Kibum!" Akhirnya… aku menyebut namanya. Langkahnya terhenti. Ia melihatku.

"Dia tidak berubah. Walau keadaan menuntutnya untuk hidup dalam kepura-puraan. Percayalah, dia tidak berubah."

Kalimat terakhir Kibum… berhasil membuatku tersenyum dan menangis sekaligus. Aku ambruk seketika. Aku tergugu di sisi kolam ikan sekolah, dan melewatkan jam pelajaran yang harusnya kuhadiri.

Aku merasa lega.

Aku… bisa bersabar. 1 tahun, 10 tahun, bahkan 100 tahun tak masalah bagiku. Aku akan menunggu untuk bertemu dengannya sekali lagi.

"Ah…" aku menatap mentari yang membentangkan sinarnya menuju kulitku. "Benar, jika diingat baik-baik, aku tak pernah melihat sinar matahari selama 13 tahun. Sinar matahari yang pertama kali kulihat saat hujan… adalah kau. _Hae_*."

Lee Sungmin.

* * *

**PMM Side Story**

**Hae**

* * *

"Kau ingat seorang perempuan bernama Joong Yun?" Kibum menelisik sosok polos itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Joong Yun? Siapa?" Sungmin balik bertanya sementara Kibum menghembuskan napasnya dalam.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Apanya?" Sungmin melompat dari kursi bobrok di kamarnya untuk menopang pada puncak kepala Kibum. "Ayo beritahu aku~" rengeknya seperti anak kecil.

Kibum menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sengit. "Dengan seenaknya kau berbuat baik pada orang lain. Pada saatnya, mereka akan menyodorkan surat atau perasaan mereka di hadapanmu."

"Eh? Itu sudah biasa 'kan?" Sungmin memandang Kibum dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Bukankah sudah biasa jika ada gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya? Mereka suka dengan pria tampan yang kaya, hei, itu sudah biasa 'kan?

Buakh!

"Awch!" Tanpa aling-aling, Kibum memukul kepala Sungmin keras. "Kau ini! Apa salahku sih?!"

Kibum memandang Sungmin tanpa berkedip. "Kau selalu membuat masalah, dan selalu aku yang membereskannya."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Apaaaaaa?" Sungmin mendengus dengan teramat keras. "Selalu seperti ini! Kau selalu bilang aku membuat masalah dan kau yang menyelesaikannya, tapi kau tidak pernah memberitahuku apa yang sudah aku perbuat. Memangnya aku buat salah apaaa?!"

Kibum memandang Sungmin dengan lekat. Kali ini tatapannya melembut. "Tidak. Kau tidak membuat salah apa-apa. Berjanjilah padaku, untuk tidak berubah. Teruslah menjadi Lee Sungmin yang seperti ini."

Walau tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kibum, tapi Sungmin mengangguk dan berjanji, bahwa sampai kapanpun, dirinya tak akan berubah menjadi orang lain atau menjadi sosok lain. Sampai kapanspun.

**PMM – Hae**

**The End**

* * *

*Hae (Bahasa Korea) : Matahari

* * *

**AN: Entah kenapa… saya ingin bikin PMM side story seperti ini T_T saya sudah membuat beberapa cerita. Semuanya tentang masa lalu tokoh PMM. Rata-rata membongkar rahasia kecil para tokoh. Semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur pembaca semua :D**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan :D!**


	42. The Hacker

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**P.M.M.**

**The Pri****z****e Must be Mine!©Nurama Nurmala**

**Super Junior©SME**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**PMM in ****41****th**** Episode Totally Reserved**

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya….**

Kyuhyun tiba di pulau yang ia pilih, yaitu pulau boneka Teshuilo. Di sana ia bertemu dengan sebuah karakter pembantu bernama Alice dan manusia serigala yang tak lain adalah seorang _player_; Leeteuk. Sementara itu, di pulau yang berbeda, Sungmin yang memilih untuk menjadi seorang _wizard_ harus rela berhadapan dengan arwah gentayangan dan mendapatkan _partner_ hantu bernama Apple.

Karena sebuah tekanan mikrokostik dan aktifnya kesadaran bawah sadar Ryeowook, Rye; kepribadian Ryeowook yang satu lagi tanpa sengaja malah teraktifkan. _Flashback_ masa lalu Rye mengenai rencana Tuan Besar menjelaskan asal usulnya sebagai program bawaan dan juga menjelaskan alasan Ryeowook yang tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung mendapatkan serangan pertamanya.

Lalu, dengan ditemani Kirin, karakter pembantu dengan tampang mengerikan, Rye bermaksud menuntaskan urusannya yang tertunda di dalam permainan. Atas informasi dari Kirin, Rye berhasil memanggil Seuneu yang merupakan anak api dengan keistimewaan menteleport dirinya ke lokasi pemain lain.

Dengan bantuan Luke, Leeteuk berencana membantu Kyuhyun menangkap si anak angin dengan cara melemparkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke udara. Atas bantuan dari kemampuan _ability_ yang dimiliki Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, keempat ras akhirnya mulai terkumpul. Mereka adalah manusia: Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, _Wizard_: Sungmin, _Warrior_: Donghae dan Zoan: Leeteuk. Setelah terbentuknya _party_ empat ras, mereka bermaksud mengalahkan _The Keeper _pulau yang mereka diami, yaitu Nilses.

_**Cerita selanjutnya….**_

* * *

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Wook_ie-ya_?"

Ryeowook tampak mengangkat bahunya. "Entah, karena si kakak bertemu dengan si cowo di pemakaman ibunya, mungkin dengan membunuh adiknya dia berharap bisa bertemu dengan cowo itu di pemakaman adiknya."

DEG!

Jawaban Ryeowook itu… membuat jantung Sungmin berhenti.

"Kenapa dengan reaksimu itu?" Ryeowook terkekeh perlahan sementara maniknya memancang kuat pada sosok Sungmin yang tampak syok. "Apa jawabanku salah?" Ia tampak memainkan intonasi bicara dengan lihainya. Arogansi terlihat samar dari tatapannya.

Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk melirik Ryeowook yang bertingkah di luar kebiasaannya dengan tatapan mencurigakan. Tak urung memicu suatu kondisi kontradiksi, Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk hanya diam menyimak.

"Tidak…" Sungmin berusaha sebisa mungkin mengembangkan senyum ceria seperti biasanya. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, lalu kembali menolehkan pandangan ke titik target mereka, ia berusaha bersikap bahwa tidak ada hal yang patut dikhawatirkan, dia berharap teman-temannya sadar akan perubahan signifikan pada diri Ryeowook.

"_Ada apa?"_

HEG!

Sungmin nyaris berhenti bernapas ketika sebuah suara lain muncul di kepalanya. _"Ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi 'kan? Apa yang kau sadari?" _Suara itu kembali terdengar. Itu bukan suara yang dibuat pikirannya, melainkan ada seseorang yang memang berbicara dalam pikirannya!

Sungmin… mengenali suara serak itu. Beberapa waktu yang lalu suara itu berbicara di depannya. Ya, suara itu.

Dengan ragu, Sungmin menoleh ke arah makhluk bermoncong yang tampak bersiaga di sisinya. "_Lee-Leeteuk-ssi_?" Sungmin bertanya dalam pikirannya.

"_Salah satu kemampuan manusia serigala adalah berbicara dengan orang lain dalam pikirannya, itulah kenapa aku memilih wujud ini. Dengan cara telepati seperti ini kau tidak perlu khawatir orang lain akan mendengar perkataanmu,_" Sungmin menarik napas lega. "_Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang sudah kau sadari?_"

"_Leeteuk-ssi, apa mungkin… dalam game ini ada sebuah program yang dapat menyerupai seorang player?_"

"_Apa maksudmu? Kau mencurigai seseorang di antara kita sebagai faker?"_

"_Aku enggan mengatakannya, tapi… aku harus menjawab ya."_

"_Dia adalah Ryeowook?"_

"_Ya. Apakah kau tidak curiga dengan perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba? Dia tidak terlihat seperti Ryeowook yang biasanya. Dia bahkan memberikan jawaban benar ketika aku mengajukan pertanyaan tes itu. Hanya seorang psikopat yang akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban enteng tak berhati seperti yang dijawabnya."_

"_Jika benar yang bersama kita saat ini bukanlah Ryeowook yang sebenarnya, maka kita harus memberitahukannya pada yang lain._"

"_Leeteuk-ssi…"_ Sungmin memandang tanah dengan tatapan muram. _"Bagaimana jika Ryeowook yang bersama kita saat ini adalah salah satu dari The Keeper? Bagaimana jika Ryeowook yang bersama kita saat ini adalah Nilses? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita akan sangat mudah dikalahkan, dan jika kita kalah maka—_"

"_Sungminie, tenanglah."_

Srraaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkk!

Leeteuk benar. Pikiran kalut Sungmin sudah mengambil keadaan dirinya saat ini. Dia gampang terprovokasi karena kekalutannya. Ia harus bisa tenang. Tenang dalam kondisi genting seperti ini.

"_Ini hanyalah sebuah game."_

_Tap!_

Sebuah sentuhan bertandang di bahu kiri Sungmin. Tangan itu menepuk pundak Sungmin dan berdiam beberapa saat di sana. Tangan itu besar dan disasaki bulu. Ya, tangan itu adalah tangan serigala milik Leeteuk. _"Aku tahu bagaimana kekhawatiranmu. Aku juga sama sepertimu, tapi kita harus bisa berpikir tenang dalam situasi seperti ini. Kita lihat dulu bagaimana pergerakannya, karena informasi darimu kita jadi bisa bersiaga. Kerja bagus,_" sebuah senyum tertawan tulus di wajah Sungmin.

Leeteuk bisa memberikannya rasa tenang. Dan… Sungmin percaya seutuhnya pada Leeteuk. Entah kenapa.

"_Jika dugaanmu memang benar, maka kita harus menemukan Ryeowook yang satu lagi,_" tuturan Leeteuk membuat sebuah bibit kepercayaan tumbuh di dalam hati Sungmin. Selama ini dia memang yakin terhadap kemampuan Leeteuk, Sungmin juga mempercayai semangat perjuangan dan kepemimpinan Leeteuk. Karena itu… Sungmin memilih untuk menggantungkan harapannya sekali lagi kepada Leeteuk.

"_Ya!"_ Jawab Sungmin menggebu-gebu.

* * *

**PMM in ****41****th ****Chapter**

Alat monitor tekanan darah, jantung, dan hati beranak dengan peralatan kedokteran lainnya di ruangan itu. Bunyi _bip_ dan _tik_ menjadi musik hidup dalam nuansa pedestrian sepi. Perasaan itu lindap, hingga langkah seseorang menyebabkan bunyi gaduh lain.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Deru napas tak kalah mewarnai gumulan suara minim itu, napas terputus dan kadang terengah membuat lelaki yang masih berdiri dengan beberapa helai kertas di tangannya mengernyit miris. Ia sudah yakin bahwa vaksin itu bekerja dengan baik, tapi pria di depannya menunjukan gejala yang tidak semestinya. Dia; si pasien terengah dengan muka merah panas, sementara mimik mukanya meradiasikan kekalutan yang hebat. Untuk beberapa saat lelaki itu sempat kejang yang membuat si dokter kalang kabut mencari obat penenang. Ketika si pasien mulai kembali terkontrol, si dokter menjatuhkan diri di salah satu badan kursi di pelipir ranjang, lalu memandang wajah si pasien dengan beragam tuduhan diagnosis.

"Kau seharusnya dalam keadaan koma," ia berbisik di sela bimbangnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat, Kim Kibum? Apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat dalam mimpimu hingga bisa melawan dosis obat yang seharusnya bisa membuatmu tidur tenang sepanjang hari?" Pada penghujung perhitungan rasa ingin tahu, lelaki itu menyerah untuk sementara, lalu mengembuskan napas dalam penuh rasa letih. "Aku seharusnya mengajukan penambahan dokter, suster paling tidak. Aku tidak bisa menangani 12 siswa yang selalu dihadang bahaya seorang diri," ringkihnya sengau. Iris kelamnya kembali tenggelam dalam catutan angka dalam helaian kertas di genggamannya. Manik itu bergerak-gerak lincah sementara bibirnya merapal kalimat tak bersua. Setidaknya… ia harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk kesembuhan Kibum.

"_This is our world now_… (ini adalah dunia kami sekarang…)"

Sebuah kalimat… tiba-tiba terhujam dalam kepayahan.

"_The world of the electron and the switch_, (dunianya elektron dan _switch_,)" iris mata dokter Zhoumi semakin bergerak-gerak lincah ketika untaian kalimat selanjutnya dalam bahasa asing kembali keluar dari bibir lelaki yang masih terbaring itu.

"Ki-Kibum?"

"_The beauty of the baud._ (keindahan sebuah baud.)"

Kedua tangan Kibum terkepal erat menggenggam sela seprai biru yang menjadi alas tidurnya. Dokter Zhoumi tanpa sadar berdiri dari duduknya sementara beberapa helaian kertas berjatuhan menutupi lantai.

Hitam—

Putih—

Ruam.

Kedua warna itu bercampur dan menjadi sesuatu yang remang dalam kepala Kibum.

"_We make use of a service already existing without paying for what could be dirt-cheap if it wasn't run by profiteering gluttons, and you call us criminals_. (Kami mendayagunakan sebuah sistem yang telah ada tanpa membayar yang bisa jadi biaya itu sangatlah murah jika tidak dijalankan dengan nafsu tamak mencari keuntungan, dan kalian sebut kami kriminal.)"

Kalimat itu terhenti dalam desah kepayahan Kibum. Warna hitam memonopoli area otaknya kini.

"_We explore… and you call us criminals._ (Kami menjelajah… dan kalian sebut kami kriminal.)"

Berganti dengan warna hitam yang memonopoli pikiran Kibum, kini kontras berganti warna putih yang menyeruak dan menyelimuti pikiran Kibum.

"_We seek after knowledge… and you call us criminals_. (Kami mengejar pengetahuan… dan kalian sebut kami kriminal)."

Sekelebat, seraut wajah penuh kontradiksi muncul di dalam benak Kibum. Wajah itu terlihat tegang, sementara tubuhnya menggigil diselimuti ketakutan.

"_We exist without skin color, without nationality, without religious bias… and you call us criminals._ (Kami hadir tanpa perbedaan warna kulit, kebangsaan ataupun perbedaan keamagaan, dan kalian sebut kami kriminal.)"

Perlahan, sosok dalam benak Kibum berdiri gamang dengan pisau di tangan kanannya. Ia berteriak histeris semetara pisau itu tak ayal menghujam tangan kirinya berkali-kali.

"Heeegggg!" Kibum terlihat kembali mengejang. Dengan kalap Dokter Zhoumi menangkap tubuh Kibum dan menahannya agar tidak lantas mengamuk. Ia tidak bisa menambahkan dosis obat penenangnya, itu akan berbahaya bagi Kibum karena saat ini _antibody_ tubuhnya sedang tidak bekerja dengan baik.

"Kibum! Tenanglah! Kibum!" Dokter Zhoumi berteriak-teriak menenangkan Kibum, tapi teriakan kesakitan Kibum mengalahkan teriakan panik Dokter Zhoumi.

"Aaaaa! Aaaaaa…" napasnya tidak lagi tersengal, tapi nyaris putus-putus dalam jeda yang lama. Di tengah kondisi anehnya, Kibum masih melanjutkan potongan-potongan kalimat yang tidak dimengerti Dokter Zhoumi. _"You build… atomic bombs, you… wage wars, you murder, cheat and lie to us and try to make us believe it's our own good, yet we're the criminals._ (Kalian membuat bom atom, kalian mengejar peperangan, kalian membunuh, berlaku curang, membohongi kami dan mencoba meyakinkan kami bahwa semua itu demi kebaikan kami, tetap saja kami yang disebut kriminal.)"

Bau anyir darah saat itu terekam jelas dalam ingatan Kibum. Darah yang berceceran di mana-mana, teriakan memekikan telinga, tangisan membasahi pipi dan getaran yang tak bisa dihentikan… Kibum benci itu semua. Sangat benci. Tapi dia tak bisa hanya diam dan memandang sahabatnya berada dalam keadaan yang teramat dia benci. Dia ingat… saat itu dia lari menuju Sungmin, menyambat pisau yang digenggamnya, lalu memeluk Sungmin teramat erat.

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin.

"_Sh*t!_" bulir air mata tiba-tiba keluar dari sudut mata Kibum. Air mata itu meluncur jatuh tak terbendung dan membasahi sprei biru bermotif yang Kibum sukai. Dokter Zhoumi… perlahan melonggarkan cengkramannya pada Kibum, lalu memandang takjub sosok angkuh Kibum yang selama ini terlihat memandang remeh semua orang… dan kini malah tengah… menangis? Eh—

"_Yes, I am a criminal. My crime is that of curiosity. My crime is that of judging people by what they say and think, not what they look like._ (Ya, aku memang kriminal. Kejahatanku adalah rasa keingintahuanku. Kejahatanku adalah menilai orang lain dari apa yang mereka katakan dan pikirkan, bukan pada penampilan mereka.)"

Lalu perlahan… memoar itu kembali berlayar pada saat Sungmin melarikan diri setelah sebelumnya Kibum berhasil menenangkannya. Saat itu Kibum terus berlari… berlari… berusaha mengejar Sungmin dengan tuntunan sinyal yang sebelumnya ditempelkan Kibum dalam kulit Sungmin ketika Sungmin masih kecil. Setelah sekian lama mengejar Sungmin, akhirnya Kibum menemukan Sungmin yang tengah berlari telanjang kaki dengan kaki terluka dimana-mana.

Di saat itulah… Kibum menerima kabar mengejutkan lain.

Heechul… nyaris saja mati.

"_My crime is that outsmarting you, something that you will never forgive me for._ (Kejahatanku adalah menjadi lebih pintar dari kalian, sesuatu yang tak akan pernah kalian maafkan.)"

Getaran dalam tubuh Kibum… entah mengapa tiba-tiba berhenti.

Napasnya berangsur-angsur normal.

"A-apakah… hosshh… obat penenangnya baru bekerja?" Bulir keringat membasahi pori-pori Dokter Zhoumi hingga menganak dan jatuh menciumi petak lantai. Dengan perasaan lega, Dokter Zhoumi mundur beberapa langkah—berusaha memberi ruang bernapas untuk Kibum. Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

Namun…

Sekali lagi, jantungnya dibebat rasa kaget ketika tubuh Kibum tiba-tiba bergerak dan secara mengejutkan duduk dengan sempurna di atas ranjang.

Srrreeeeeetttttttt!

Manik keterkejutan Dokter Zhoumi bergerak lincah disertai bunyi detak jantung yang menderu kencang.

"Ki… Kibum?"

Kibum tidak menjawab panggilan Dokter Zhoumi. Ia hanya tertunduk… dan terduduk dalam diam. Hingga untaian kalimat terakhir meluncur jatuh dari bibirnya.

"_I am a hacker, and this is my manifesto. You may stop this individual, but you can't stop us all… after all, we're all alike_. (Aku memang seorang _hacker_, dan inilah manifesto-ku. Kalian bisa saja menghentikanku, tetapi kalian tak mungkin menghentikan kami semua. Bagaimanapun juga, kami semua senasib seperjuangan.)"

Sebuah senyum mengembang di sudut bibirnya. Walau tubuhnya sudah berhenti bergetar, namun desahan napasnya masih meradiasikan hal yang berbeda. Kibum… mengangkat kepalanya, lalu memandang Dokter Zhoumi dengan tatapan puas. "Manifesto Hacker, oleh The Mentor.*"

"Ki-Kibum… kau… tidak apa-apa?"

"Dimana yang lain, Dokter Zhoumi?"

"E-Eh?"

"Dimana yang lainnya?" Wajah kalut Dokter Zhoumi tidak bisa membohongi Kim Kibum dan Kibum membacanya dengan fasih.

Perlahan Kibum menyibakan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, lalu tubuhnya bergerak perlahan bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku… sudah menemukan kepingan memori yang sengaja disembunyikan oleh seseorang. Karena itu, dimana semuanya?"

"Eh?"

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**Manifesto Hacker, oleh The Mentor**

Pada 8 Januari 1986, seorang _hacker_ yang menggunakan nick name "The Mentor" menulis sebuah manifesto atau sebuah pernyataan sikap, yang hingga kini masih dikenal. Manifesto tersebut yang untuk pertama kali dimuat oleh majalah Phrack, edisi 25 September 1986.

Dalam menjalankan aksinya, _hacker_ memiliki prinsip dengan memiliki kode etik:

1 . Jangan merusak sistem manapun dengan sengaja.

2 . Jangan mengubah _file-file_ sistem selain yang diperlukan untuk mengamankan identitas.

3 . Jangan meninggalkan nama asli (maupun orang lain),_handle_ asli, maupun nomor telepon asli di sistem apapun yang sedang diakses.

4 . Berhati-hatilah dalam berbagai macam informasi sensitive, terutama milik pemerintahan.

(* Informasi dikutif dari Buku Sakti _Hacker_ oleh EFVY ZAM dan diterbitkan oleh MediaKita tahun 2011)

* * *

**Tes**

Jawab pertanyaannya di kolom review ya~ ;) jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review untuk ceritanya juga :D

1 . Seorang anak yang sedang berulang tahun mendapat sebuah kado sepatu bola tapi dia tidak terlihat senang, kira-kira kenapa ya?

Analisa kejadian berikut, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

2 . Kemarin aku diajak temanku makan di rumahnya, aku curiga dia adalah anggota sebuah aliran agama aneh. Dia menyuguhiku seonggok daging besar, aku kira itu daging manusia, rupanya setelah kucicipi ternyata bukan.

3 . Aku sangat ketakutan semalam—setelah aku membaca sebuah cerita seram di sebuah website. Yang lebih parah lagi, aku sendirian di rumah karena kedua orang tuaku sedang ke luar kota. Jadi, aku menyalakan lampu di kamarku dan di sepanjang lorong yang menuntunku menuju kamar mandi. Satu-satunya yang menakutiku adalah ketika aku kembali dari kamar mandi. Aku menyalakan lampu kamarku, dan pada saat bersamaan aku mendengar bunyi gaduh di atap rumahku—dekat dengan jendela. Mungkin itu adalah seekor kucing.

4 . Aku telah bebas dari penjara minggu lalu. Sebelumnya, aku telah membunuh empat orang dan aku juga telah menyesali perbuatanku. Alasan mereka membebaskanku adalah karena mereka mengatakan bahwa aku telah sembuh. Ayah dan ibuku tidak bekerja, mereka menghabiskan waktunya duduk di tengah ruang keluarga. Kakak perempuanku berdiam diri di kamarnya sambil mendengarkan radio. Dia sudah berhenti kuliah. Sebelum aku masuk penjara, aku selalu bermain dengan adik laki-lakiku setiap waktu, sekarang ia hanya tidur di depan televise. Tak seorang pun dari keluargaku berbicara kepadaku lagi, aku merasa kesepian. Aku harus membuat makanan sendiri dan mencari pekerjaan.

5 . Belajar untuk menjadi seorang dokter benar-benar memerlukan kerja keras. Tapi aku mendapatkan nilai sempurna pada tes otopsi Jum'at lalu. Semua itu berkat bantuan teman sekamarku. Aku berharap dapat berterima kasih kepadanya, tetapi dia sudah tidak bersama kami lagi, R.I.P Jacob.

Jawab dulu 5 soal ini, jawaban akan saya posting di chapter selanjutnya. Chapter selanjutnya pun akan memuat pertanyaan lain ;)

Ja naa~


	43. Master Rye's Treasure

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**P.M.M.**

**The Pri****z****e Must be Mine!©Nurama Nurmala**

**Super Junior©SME**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**PMM in ****42****nd**** Episode Totally Reserved**

* * *

**AN:**

Saya kaget karena di chapter kemarin saya mendapatkan lebih banyak _review _dari pembaca semuanya, _arigatou gozaimasu_ kepada semuanya ^_^

Namun tak sedikit dari _reviewer_ itu yang mempertanyakan _manifesto hacker_ itu apa, apa yang terjadi pada Kibum, bahkan ada yang bilang FF PMM itu terinspirasi dari film _Hunger Game_ =_=; saya gak tahu itu pemikiran dari mana, tapi setahu saya sebagai penulis PMM sendiri, PMM dan Hunger Game sangat jauh berbeda.

Saya pertama kali mempublikasikan PMM di facebook pada bulan April 2010, dan saya baru nonton film _Hunger Game_ di akhir tahun 2012, saya sama sekali gak melihat korelasinya. Ada pun jika saya terinspirasi dari sebuah film, manga, ataupun novel, itu sudah saya sebutkan sebelum saya melanjutkan cerita. Awal kisah PMM itu terinspirasi dari 2 tontonan yang saya tonton, yaitu film seri Brown Sugar Machiatto dan serial Rumah Petir (Penghuni Terakhir) yang waktu itu ditayangkan di ANTV (maaf kalau salah). Dan dua tontonan itu pun sudah saya sebutkan di chapter pertama PMM.

Memang tidak diwajibkan, tapi alangkah bijaknya kalau setiap pembaca juga membaca AN (_Author Note_) yang dibuat si penulis. Mungkin jawaban pertanyaan kita ada di sana tapi karena kita tidak membacanya kita jadi mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak perlu.

Pelajaran penting yang saya dapatkan setelah melalui berbagai pengalaman adalah… **"jangan mudah mempercayai sesuatu atau ucapan seseorang sebelum kita membuktikannya sendiri."** Jujur, saya agak keras (dan mungkin agak sadis dan tega) mengusung ideology itu semasa dari jaman SMP. Dulu ketika SMP saya malah tidak peduli dengan hubungan sosial dan tidak ingin begitu bermasyarakat. Saya tidak butuh teman. Saya tidak percaya mereka. Saya tidak menginginkan mereka. Dulu sampai berpikir segitunya hingga akhirnya membentuk pemikiran yang agak egosentris. _Saya terbiasa untuk tidak memasukan informasi dari orang lain mentah-mentah ke dalam pikiran saya_.

Dan walaupun cerita saya di _part_ kemarin berasa kurang _connect_ dengan beberapa pembaca (awalnya saya khawatir), tapi akhirnya ada beberapa pembaca lain yang membuat saya lega. Mereka _puas_ dengan cara Kibum siuman (karena katanya sesuai untuk karakter Kibum), dan yang membuat saya kaget dan terus tersenyum adalah… ada seorang pembaca yang berkata, _"Jadi Kibum nge-hack pikirannya sendiri ya? Keren sekali!"_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! . saya pengen teriak! Bener-bener pengen teriak! Bagaimana dia (Rai) tahu apa yang saya pikirkan?! Saya memang bermaksud memberitahu pembaca (dengan ragam deskripsi dan dialog implisit) bahwa Kibum, sebagai seorang _Hacker_, tidak hanya bisa menge-_hack_ sebuah sistem, tapi dengan luar biasanya dia juga bisa menge-_hack_ pikirannya sendiri. Saya _speechless_ asli! Ternyata ada pembaca yang dapat menangkap maksud _chapter_ kemarin dengan sempurna!

Judul chapter kemarin adalah _**Kembalinya sang Hacker**_, saya memikirkan cara kembali yang keren bagi seorang Kim Kibum, jadi saya pakai kasus _**menge-hack pemikiran **_yang mungkin kesannya _Kibum Banget_. Dan Alhamdulillah ternyata ada juga pembaca yang sadar :D

Lalu, beralih ke sebuah topic yang dimulai di _chapter_ kemarin….

Teman saya pernah bilang, bahwa setiap orang di dunia ini memiliki kemungkinan untuk menjadi psikopat. Hal itu ditentukan dengan kadar tinggi atau rendahnya pola pikir psikopat yang tidak punya rasa bersalah, atau berhati dingin.

Jawaban di bawaha atas pertanyaan sebelumnya yang telah saya ajukan adalah jawaban dengan kadar psikopat yang lumayan. Pertanyaan itu adalah nomor 1, 2, 4, dan 5.

1 . Seorang anak yang sedang berulang tahun mendapat sebuah kado sepatu bola tapi dia tidak terlihat senang, kira-kira kenapa ya?

**Jawabannya, karena anak itu tidak punya kaki.**

Analisa kejadian berikut, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

2 . Kemarin aku diajak temanku makan di rumahnya, aku curiga dia adalah anggota sebuah aliran agama aneh. Dia menyuguhiku seonggok daging besar, aku kira itu daging manusia, rupanya setelah kucicipi ternyata bukan.

**Darimana si "aku" tahu kalau itu bukan daging manusia? Selain dari si "aku" pernah merasakannya sendiri. Dari pernyataan si "aku" di atas diketahuilah bahwa tokoh si "aku" yang merupakan anggota aliran sesat yang memperbolehkan kanibalisme.**

3 . Aku sangat ketakutan semalam—setelah aku membaca sebuah cerita seram di sebuah website. Yang lebih parah lagi, aku sendirian di rumah karena kedua orang tuaku sedang ke luar kota. Jadi, aku menyalakan lampu di kamarku dan di sepanjang lorong yang menuntunku menuju kamar mandi. Satu-satunya yang menakutiku adalah ketika aku kembali dari kamar mandi. Aku menyalakan lampu kamarku, dan pada saat bersamaan aku mendengar bunyi gaduh di atap rumahku—dekat dengan jendela. Mungkin itu adalah seekor kucing.

**Lho, kok si "aku" menghidupkan lampu kamarnya dua kali? Bukankah di rumah sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa? Si kucing sepintar itu kah hingga bisa mematikan lampu? Sudah pasti ada seseorang di kamar itu/di atas kamar itu. Harusnya si "aku" berhati-hati.**

4 . Aku telah bebas dari penjara minggu lalu. Sebelumnya, aku telah membunuh empat orang dan aku juga telah menyesali perbuatanku. Alasan mereka membebaskanku adalah karena mereka mengatakan bahwa aku telah sembuh. Ayah dan ibuku tidak bekerja, mereka menghabiskan waktunya duduk di tengah ruang keluarga. Kakak perempuanku berdiam diri di kamarnya sambil mendengarkan radio. Dia sudah berhenti kuliah. Sebelum aku masuk penjara, aku selalu bermain dengan adik laki-lakiku setiap waktu, sekarang ia hanya tidur di depan televise. Tak seorang pun dari keluargaku berbicara kepadaku lagi, aku merasa kesepian. Aku harus membuat makanan sendiri dan mencari pekerjaan.

**Ketika seseorang keluar dari penjara, biasa istilah yang mereka gunakan adalah "bebas dari penjara". Penggunaan istilah "keluar dari penjara karena dia telah sembuh" merefleksikan bahwa selama ini dia bukan di tahan di penjara, melainkan di rumah sakit jiwa. Empat orang yang telah dia bunuh adalah ayahnya, ibunya, kakak perempuannya, dan adik laki-lakinya.**

5 . Belajar untuk menjadi seorang dokter benar-benar memerlukan kerja keras. Tapi aku mendapatkan nilai sempurna pada tes otopsi Jum'at lalu. Semua itu berkat bantuan teman sekamarku. Aku berharap dapat berterima kasih kepadanya, tetapi dia sudah tidak bersama kami lagi, R.I.P Jacob.

**Dia mendapat nilai sempurna pada tes otopsi karena dia membunuh teman sekamarnya dan mengotopsi mayatnya. Tak percaya? Coba cek kantung kresek yang dibuang di tempat sampah universitas beberapa hari lalu.**

== Pertanyaan selanjutnya ==

Aku tengah dalam perjalanan menuju kantor. Rute biasa yang aku lalui adalah stasiun kereta, lalu berjalan sekitar 10 menit menuju kantor. Hari itu mataku secara khusus tertuju pada seorang pengemis yang terlihat meminta-minta di sebuah pintu masuk. Ada hal aneh yang ia perbuat dan jujur itu menggelitik rasa penasaranku.

Ketika seseorang dengan tinggi 180 cm dan terlihat seperti lidi kurus lewat di depannya, ia mengatai orang itu dengan sebutan "bawang daun".

Ketika seorang wanita bertubuh gempal dengan riasan menor di wajahnya lewat di depan pengemis itu, ia mengatai wanita itu dengan sebutan "babi".

Heee… aku tercenung dan akhirnya menerka mungkin si pengemis itu tengah memberikan julukan pada setiap orang yang lewat di depannya dengan julukan yang sesuai dengan bentuk fisik orang tersebut. Aku tertarik untuk meluangkan sedikit waktu lebih lama dan mengamatinya.

Ketika seorang anak sekolahan lewat di depannya, ia mengatai anak itu dengan sebutan "permen". Aku tersenyum dan setuju dengan pendapatnya.

Ketika seorang pria paruh baya dengan topi _reggae_ lewat di depannya, ia mengatai pria itu "ayam". Aku mengernyit dan heran, dari sebelah mana pria itu mirip ayam? Aku jadi sangsi dengan dugaanku, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mengamati lebih lama.

Ketika seorang lelaki berjas dan berdasi lewat di depannya, ia mengatai lelaki itu "manusia". Aku tersenyum kecil. Ya, lelaki itu memang manusia.

Ketika seorang wanita tambun dengan pakaian sederhana lewat di depannya, ia mengatai wanita itu dengan sebutan "sapi". Aku kembali terdiam berpikir.

Lalu ketika ada sepasang anak muda urakan melintas di depannya, ia mengatai mereka dengan sebutan "popcorn".

Aku jadi semakin penasaran. Darimana ia mendapatkan sebutan-sebutan itu?

Lalu ketika ada seorang nenek-nenek lewat di depannya, ia mengatai nenek itu dengan sebutan "bubur".

Aku yang merasa penasaran akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan melewati pengemis itu dan mendengarkan dengan cermat sebutan apa yang akan dia berikan untukku.

Karena itu, ketika aku lewat di depannya, kupelankan langkah kakiku dan kudengar si pengemi berkata "roti".

Mendengar perkataan si pengemis, barulah aku mengerti penyebab dan cara si pengemis memberikan sebutan bagi orang-orang yang lewat di depannya.

Kira-kira bagaimana cara si pengemis memberikan sebutan bagi orang lain dan apakah terdapat sesuatu yang janggal di dalam cerita di atas?

Oke… mari kita masuk ke dalam cerita ya… :)

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya….**

Sebuah kejadian aneh membawa ke-12 peserta kompetisi pada _grand launching game_ di Jepang. Kibum yang sudah koma hampir selama satu minggu lamanya akhirnya sadar, namun, sebelum ia benar-benar sadar, ia mengucapkan beberapa kata ritual yang sulit dipahami. _Manifesto Hacker_.

_**Cerita selanjutnya….**_

* * *

Semburat merah mulai meramaikan pipi dan kening lelaki bertubuh proporsional itu. Dentang jam terdengar keras berkali-kali, menyentakkan diri mereka yang tengah berjibaku dengan beberapa urusan krusial. Dasi yang melorot longgar masih terjuntai di antara dada bidang itu, sementara kedua atensi jumawa itu sibuk memberkasi diri dengan serentetan coretan yang melimpungi kertas-kertas di telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu tergesa, Kibum?" Nada aneh tertangkap dari lontaran pertanyaan Dr. Zhoumi. Kedua iris hitamnya bergerak seirama dengan gerakan Kibum yang hilir mudik di kamarnya. "Kau lebih baik beristirahat. Tubuhmu membutuhkan waktu untuk penyesuaian. Lagipula, kau sudah tak sadarkan diri selama seminggu."

"Aku baik-baik saja," bantahan tegas Kibum membuat Dr. Zhoumi menghela napas panjang.

Kibum teringat pada kejadian di dalam mimpinya.

Mimpi? Benarkah itu semua hanya mimpi?

Tidak.

Kibum ingat mereka mengalami kejadian hilang ingatan secara serempak. Itu tidak wajar. Dengan kata lain, ada pihak yang ingin agar mereka melupakan kejadian pada satu hari itu. Kibum juga ingat dia mengalami _stress_ karena frustasi tak bisa menemukan kepingan ingatannya.

Sebuah kemauan dan hasrat yang tinggi membuat otak Kibum bekerja ekstra, meski ketika ia tengah koma sekalipun.

Hasrat yang tinggi berhasil mengambil alih kuasa atas tubuhnya, bahkan hasrat itu sekarang tengah berubah menjadi obsesi.

_Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sini, dan aku harus mencari tahu apa itu._

_Ya… aku harus mencaritahunya._

Ingatan Kibum ketika ia koma berlayar pada hari di mana kompetisi ini diumumkan. Ia ingat ia menemukan _trace address_ selebaran itu di 13 daerah di Korea. Ia ingat bahwa semua peserta kompetisi ini (kecuali dirinya) mungkin telah dipilih oleh si penyelenggara. Ia ingat bahwa sebagian besar peserta telah bertemu dengan sosok misterius di masa lalunya, yang tak lain adalah anak kecil berdasi kupu-kupu. Lalu, sekarang….

Kyuhyun mendapat 12 tiket _grand launching_ sebuah _game virtual_ di mana kasusnya adalah tiket tak wajar yang didapatkan Kyuhyun.

Dua belas tiket?

Kibum mulai berpikir… sudah jelas bahwa hobi Kyuhyun yang menggeluti dunia _game_ merupakan media sempurna untuk mendistribusikan tiket di mana semua peserta berkumpul di satu tempat—di luar area kompetisi. Jika target tersangka adalah mengumpulkan semua peserta kompetisi ini, maka bukankah seharusnya tiket yang diterima Kyuhyun berjumlah 13 buah?

Karena tiket yang diterima Kyuhyun hanya berjumlah 12 buah, Kibum menduga… kemungkinan besar orang yang membuat dirinya menjumpai maut dan orang yang memberikan tiket undangan kepada Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sama.

Dan lagi… jika tersangka itu sampai berbuat seperti itu untuk mencelakai Kibum, maka mereka tidak akan sungkan membuat 12 orang lainnya celaka. Dan keadaan bisa semakin gawat jika pihak yang menghilangkan ingatan mereka dan pihak yang mengundang mereka ke Jepang adalah orang yang sama.

"Grrr…" tanpa sadar, bunyi gemelutuk gigi saling beradu terdengar. Dr. Zhoumi menyipitkan pandangan kemudian berganti memandang lelaki di depannya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kudengar _game _itu memungkinkan perpindahan kesadaran dari tubuh asli kita ke dunia _virtual_. Dan perbedaan waktu Antara dunia _virtual_ dan dunia nyata sangat jauh berbeda."

Dr. Zhoumi akhirnya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Dr. Zhoumi menyerah—ia menyerah untuk mengkhawatirkan Kibum. Itu tidak ada gunanya karena Kibum sangat keras kepala.

"Kau… mau kemana dengan penampilan serapi itu?" Dahi Dr. Zhoumi terlihat mengernyit sementara kecapnya seolah masih beradu dengan argumentasi yang diradiasikan tatapan tajam Kibum.

Kibum menghentikan aktivitasnya barang sejenak, lalu memandang Dr. Zhoumi dengan tatapan pasti.

Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan, ia tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan dan ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dengan berbekal tekad yang kuat, kepalan tangan yang terbentuk dengan segenap kekuatan, dan sorot mata penuh akan tujuan, Kibum menjawab dengan keyakinan yang tak akan tergoyahkan,

"Aku harus ke Jepang."

* * *

**PMM in ****42****nd ****Chapter**

**Di sebuah wilayah Miyake Jima…**

**Player: Kangin, Korea Selatan**

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…" keringat bercucuran dari pelipis dan leher makhluk Zoan itu. Badan yang terlampau besar melebihi ukuran aslinya memberi efek ngeri pada siapapun yang melihatnya. Belum lagi sepasang tanduk yang mencuat di kepalanya terlihat begitu mengerikan karena goresan-goresan bekas pertempuran sekaligus efek refleksi malam yang membiaskan ketakutan.

DRAP!

Derap monster itu bergema di tengah hutan ketika ia mulai mengayun langkah pembukaan.

Sekali lagi terlihat napasnya yang hampir habis menyeloroh di setiap sendi hutan. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri menganga sebuah lubang besar di gunung. Ia menyipitkan matanya sejenak lalu memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sana—jikalau tempat itu benar-benar aman dari bahaya yang selama ini mengejarnya. Ia bersandar pada sebuah batu granit di mulut gua lalu kembali menarik napas panjang.

"Sial!" Ia mengumpat kesal. Entah sudah kali keberapa hari ini ia melayangkan cibiran dan decihan marah. Bukan karena ia merasa kalah dengan situasi yang menimpanya, bukan, tapi lebih kepada rasa frustasi karena dia tidak mengetahui situasi dan kondisi sekarang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Lagipula—hei, dia bukan tipe orang yang menghabiskan waktunya bermain di dalam ruangan seperti orang autis itu; Kyuhyun. Dia tipe_ outdoor_, dia suka olah raga, dia suka kegiatan yang memicu adrenalin, bahkan dia suka perkelahian. Dia jarang menyentuh _console game _kecuali memang ketika sedang ingin mencari suasana baru!

"Sial… kenapa rasanya nyata sekali," makhluk setengah banteng yang merupakan perwujudan dari _Minotaur_ itu mengerang sakit. Dengan kesal ia memegang tangan kirinya yang tergores luka sayatan cukup dalam. "Kenapa bahkan rasa sakitnya nyata sekali… seharusnya aku tidak usah melompat dari tebing setinggi itu jika rasanya akan benar-benar sakit seperti ini, cih!" Ia membuang ludah ke sisi kanannya, lalu beringsut ke tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk menjatuhkan diri di sana.

"Sial! Aku butuh dokter…."

* * *

**PMM in ****42****nd ****Chapter**

**Ruang Kontrol Utama,**

**Tenageshima, Jepang**

Ruang kontrol utama yang merupakan ruang monitor tempat memantau jalannya permainan terlihat riuh dengan banyak kru berseliweran di sekitar ruang masuk kapsul pemain nomor 24. Beberapa dari mereka sibuk membawa berlusin-lusin kertas untuk membentuk hipotesa, sebagian lain sibuk hilir mudik membawa peralatan medis, sementara sebagian lain sibuk menjentikan jemari mereka di atastuts_ keyboard_.

Lelaki kelimis dengan tampang jumawa itu berdiri di depan layar monitor yang menggembar-gemborkan kondisi di ruang nomor 24 dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Presiden, luka pemain bernama Kangin sudah berhasil kami tangani," lapor salah seorang anggota peneliti yang bertanggung jawab pada bagian medis. "Lukanya… benar-benar sesuai dengan lukanya di dalam _game, _luka itu seperti luka sayatan yang membentang sepanjang 32 cm dengan kedalaman 2 cm di lengan kirinya."

"Tsk!" Tanpa sadar, lelaki yang disebut Presiden itu—pemimpin proyek _game virtual_ yang tak lain adalah Kaito Yamamura berdecak frustasi. "Bagaimana bisa… luka yang didapatkan di dalam _game_ berefek pada tubuh aslinya di dunia nyata?"

"Kami sedang meneliti penyebabnya, Presiden," seorang yang lain, yang merupakan kepala peneliti teknis _game virtual_ mendunduk di depan lelaki yang merupakan atasannya itu. "Karena kita menggunakan sensor pintar dengan _chip_ yang ditanamkan pada kulit sintetis, semua yang dirasakan indera pemain di dunia nyata akan tertransfer ke dunia _virtual_. Tapi tidak ada kasus yang bertindak sebaliknya—apa yang sudah dirasakan di dunia _virtual_ akan mempengaruhi dunia nyata para pemain. Ini murni kesalahan teknis dan kami sedang dalam proses mencari tahu penyebabnya."

"Segera temukan penyebabnya dan hentikan kesalahan ini!"

"_Hai! Wakarimashita!_" Setelah menjawab dan menunduk dengan rasa hormat, kedua peneliti itu bergegas meninggalkan atasan mereka untuk segera meneruskan pekerjaan yang tertunda.

"Tunggu," sebuah perintah menginterupsi langkah mereka berdua. Dengan tatapan serius bak ancaman yang tergelotori itu melayang pada siapapun yang ingkar, akhirnya Kaito Yamamura mengucapkan kalimat keji itu juga. "Informasi ini… jangan sampai diketahui para tamu undangan. Mengerti?"

"_Hai!_"

* * *

**PMM in ****42****nd ****Chapter**

"_Aku tak bisa menyakiti mereka di sini_," tanpa sadar sosok itu menarik napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya lalu mengembuskannya lamat-lamat. Ia sadar akan takdirnya, dan ia sadar apa yang harus ia perbuat untuk menjawab panggilan takdirnya.

Tapi… tugas itu tidak bisa ia lakukan di sini.

Harapannya kembali terbentur ketika tuntutan tugas berbentrokan dengan kondisi _real_ yang ada. Jika ia berbuat sesuatu yang berbahaya di sini, tubuh mereka di dunia nyata sama sekali tidak akan terpengaruh. Karena itu mereka bisa saja dengan bebas kembali ke tubuh mereka tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

Yang rugi jika ia mengambil tindakan sia-sia itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Ia akan dicurigai dan mereka tidak akan tinggal diam dalam memperlakukan penjahat ini sebagaimana mestinya.

Ia harus memutar otak, menjaga kesadarannya hingga tubuh Ryeowook kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia harus bisa mengambil alih tubuh ini, lalu melancarkan rencananya.

"Wook_ie-ya_, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Lamunannya terbuyarkan ketika sebuah pertanyaan diperdengarkan manusia serigala di sampingnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Agar tidak mengundang banyak kecurigaan dan kejanggalan, dia harus bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi—bersikap bahwa dia adalah Ryeowook yang biasanya.

Untuk menepis kekhawatiran Leeteuk, Rye menarik sebuah lengkungan di wajahnya. Dengan _natural_ matanya berbinar dan dengan _natural_ pula senyuman itu terlihat ikhlas.

Rye sudah banyak belajar semasa hidupnya; mempelajari segala kebiasaan Ryeowook, mempelajari gerak-gerak Ryeowook,dan mempelajari ekspresi Ryeowook.

Ia dengan mudah memperdaya Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengangguk sekali, namun senyum lega masih belum pudar di wajahnya yang terlihat mengerikan. Tangan berbulunya menangkup di sekitar wajah, lalu hidung serigala itu mengendus-endus tubuh berbulunya beberapa kali.

"Kenapa Leeteuk-_ssi_?" Kali ini berganti Ryeowook yang melayangkan pertanyaan. "Ada sesuatu pada bulumu?"

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja…" Leeteuk memandang Sungmin yang masih sibuk merapal mantra observasi musuh di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Tidak kah kau pikir _game_ ini telah diciptakan sebaik mungkin?" Rye memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dengan tatapan tak mengerti; persis seorang Ryeowook ketika ia sedang mencerna sebuah informasi, atau hal yang memerlukan pemikiran ekstra. "Mereka benar-benar hebat… penciumanku bahkan meningkat tajam. Aku bisa menciumbau buluku yang apek, baumu, bau Kyuhyun, Donghae, bahkan Sungmin yang semanis gulali. Indra penciuman, indra perasa, dan indra pengecap, indra peraba, dan indera pengelihatan sepertinya berfungsi dengan baik melalui sensor motorik yang berada dalam beberapa titik fatal otak kita, dan mereka; _developer game_ ini akhirnya dapat menggabungkannya hingga bisa menciptakan dunia virtual berdasarkan dunia nyata."

Mendengar penuturan Leeteuk yang lebih mengarah pada ungkapan kekaguman pada si pencipta _game_ ini membuat Rye terguncang. Matanya enggan berkedip dan sinar ketertarikan berpendar begitu kuat.

"Menurutmu… dunia game ini… dunia _parallel_ ini… tersambung dengan dunia nyata kita?" Suara yang dikeluarkan lelaki manis itu kini berubah satu oktaf lebih rendah, ditambah, suara lelaki itu terdengar bergetar penuh antusiasme dan ketertarikan. "Jadi… maksudmu… aku… benar-benar bisa membunuh kalian sekalipun aku sedang berada di dunia _game_?" Sambil melayangkan pertanyaan—yang sebenarnya lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri itu, sebuah seringai aneh terpatri mengerikan di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar menemukan harta karun!

**To be Continued…**


	44. Come, One More Player

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**P.M.M.**

**The Pri****z****e Must be Mine!©Nurama Nurmala**

**Super Junior©SME**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**PMM in ****43****nd**** Episode Totally Reserved**

* * *

**AN:**

Saya sangat senang masih ada yang setia menanti kelanjutan FF ini. Tak terasa… usia FF ini sudah empat tahun lamanya :D dan hebatnya… saya beserta FF ini sudah ditemani oleh kalian yang luar biasa! Terima kasih sekali lagi saya ucapkan.

Hai, salam kenal buat semua new Reader. Saya membaca review, email, PM ataupun twit kalian. Jadi jangan marah atau sedih jika saya belum membalas tanggapan dan pendapat kalian.

Maaf karena setelah sekian lama FF ini baru update. Benar-benar sangat lama ya? Kebetulan kira-kira dua bulan lalu saya mengalami kecelakaan yang lumayan. Wajah saya dijahit di beberapa tempat, gigi saya hilang beberapa, cedera di kaki kanan, ponsel saya hilang dan laptop pun rusak. Tapi Alhamdulillah selain itu saya masih baik-baik saja. Itu hanyalah salah satu kendala kenapa saya tak menampakan diri selama ini, hahaha...

Untuk kalian yang telah sabar menanti, terima kasih atas _support_ dan loyalitasnya, itu benar-benar menjadi obat dan penyemangat saya ^^

Chapter ini memang terasa kurang mengobati rasa rindu kalian, tapi tanpa chapter ini tidak akan ada chapter selanjutnya. Hanya mau bilang, mari mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi chapter depan ^^

Selamat membaca.

* * *

**PMM**

**Chapter 42**

* * *

Mendengar penuturan Leeteuk yang lebih mengarah pada ungkapan kekaguman pada si pencipta _game_ ini membuat Rye terguncang. Matanya enggan berkedip dan sinar ketertarikan berpendar begitu kuat.

"Menurutmu… dunia game ini… dunia _parallel_ ini… tersambung dengan dunia nyata kita?" Suara yang dikeluarkan lelaki manis itu kini berubah satu oktaf lebih rendah, ditambah, suara lelaki itu terdengar bergetar penuh antusiasme dan ketertarikan. "Jadi… maksudmu… aku… benar-benar bisa membunuh kalian sekalipun aku sedang berada di dunia _game_?" Sambil melayangkan pertanyaan—yang sebenarnya lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri itu, sebuah seringai aneh terpatri mengerikan di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar menemukan harta karun!

* * *

**PMM**

**Chapter 43**

* * *

"Ha?" Leeteuk tercengang mendengar rentetan pertanyaan _masochist_ Rye.

Rye yang menangkap tatapan curiga Leeteuk—dari mata tajam serigalanya dengan segera mengintervensi kegugupannya. Ia mengedip sekali, menarik napas panjang, lalu meralat tuturan kalimat yang sebelumnya ia lontarkan. "Jika salah satu diantara kita tanpa sengaja melukai _player_ di sini, maka mereka akan benar-benar terluka juga di dunia nyata? Ba-bagaimana jika aku… tak sengaja melukai kalian?" Rye mulai meracau dengan suaranya yang bergetar, dengan tatapan khawatir dan raut yang menyedihkan. Ia mulai memperdaya mangsa di depannya.

Dan tragisnya… ekspresi palsu itu berhasil memancing rasa iba sang Serigala.

"Itu tak akan terjadi Wook_ie-ya_, walau dalam mimpi sekali pun, kau bahkan enggan untuk melukai seekor semut," Leeteuk menenangkan dengan suaranya yang serak dan dalam. Setelah mendengar ucapan Leeteuk, tak sedetik pun Rye lepas dari ekspresi nelangsanya. Ia tahu, Leeteuk terlalu berbahaya untuk diremehkan. Setidaknya,_ instingnya berkata demikian_.

"Aaaaakkkkk!"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar tak lama setelah Rye menangkupkan kedua tangannya di muka. Itu teriakan Sungmin, Sungmin yang tengah merapal sebuah mantra ilusi.

Karena Leeteuk dianugerahi kecepatan dan kegesitan, ia pun menjadi orang pertama yang melompat dan menghampiri Sungmin. "Ada apa?" Nada pertanyaan tergaung bercampur dengan erangan dan geraman.

"Ketika aku melancarkan manteraku, tiba-tiba sihirku kembali," unggah Sungmin dengan tampang heran.

"Kembali? Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Leeteuk tanpa sadar mendengus di depan Sungmin. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap cepat, bola mata hitamnya seperti kelereng yang berkilat-kilat penuh pesona di malam tanpa bintang ini.

"Mungkinkah… " pandangan Kyuhyun menajam, napasnya menderu, dadanya bergemuruh kian lantang. "Dia memakai mantra _blocking_ yang menahan serangan _magic_?"

"Tidak," Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk menoleh bersamaan ke arah Sungmin. "Mantraku tak sampai pada _The Keeper_ karena _The Keeper_ tak ada di pulau ini."

"Apa?" Donghae terkesiap kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa? Sekejap yang lalu kita melihat bawahannya sedang berjaga di tengah hutan."

"Mantraku hanya melengos melewati gorong-gorong berangin. Tak ada objek apapun di sana. Aku merasakan kehadirannya beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi sekarang… dia menghilang. Apa dia punya _magic_ teleportasi?"

"Kalian ini lucu sekali… hehehe…"

Sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi tiba-tiba terdengar bagai taluan petir di telinga mereka. Sosok lain seketika menjelma di depan mereka. Senyum lebarnya mengalun mengiris sembilu, sementara sorot mata meremehkan itu memborbardir rasa tak percaya mereka.

"Eunhyuk?"

"Ah… ne," ia terlihat bersidekap penuh keangkuhan, lalu langkahnya perlahan meniti mendekati keempat aliansi ras itu. "Soal _The Keeper_ pulau ini… aku sudah membereskannya."

"APA?!"

* * *

**PMM**

**Chapter 43**

* * *

**Di suatu tempat di Korea….**

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam melaju lancar di jalanan yang mulus. Sang pengemudi dengan stelan resminya terlihat beberapa kali melirik ke arah kirinya. Terduduk di kursi penumpang seorang lelaki dengan mimik kusut terlihat tengah berjerumat dengan berbagai spekulasi yang ia gali.

"Hal gawat apa yang sedang terjadi?" Sudah keenam kalinya Dr. Zhoumi melirik Kibum yang menatap jalanan di depannya dengan kebungkaman sampai akhirnya rasa penasaran menggelitik dan mengalahkan formalitas yang ia jungjun.

"_Mianhamnida_, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa sebelum yang aku curigai terbukti dengan jelas," tutur Kibum penuh kehati-hatian. Kepalanya setengah terantuk, sementara kedua alis matanya tertekuk penuh problematika.

"_Ada sebuah pihak; yang dengan keahlian dan otoritasnya memburu kami bertiga belas. Aku belum tahu apa tujuan utama dari pihak ini, secara bergantian mereka melukai kami satu persatu. Sungmin, Heechul, Ryeowook. Tapi motif dari tiga kejadian itu sungguh berbeda. Dengan melukai Sungmin, mereka memberikan peringatan. Dengan melukai Heechul, mereka bermaksud membunuhnya, lalu luka yang tiba-tiba dialami Ryeowook tanpa alasan yang jelas… sama sekali tak dapat kulihat motif di baliknya. Lalu, belum juga selesai mencari informasi tentang pihak yang ingin mencelakai kami, muncul pihak lain yang dengan maksud dan keahliannya melenyapkan ingatan kami semua dalam satu hari itu. Apa pihak dengan ingatan kami bersekongkol dengan pihak yang ingin membunuh kami? Apa mereka adalah penyelenggara kompetisi ini? Tapi… jika yang menginginkan kematian kami adalah penyelenggara… seharusnya kami sudah mati sejak dulu. Ada banyak kesempatan membunuh kami selama ini. Jadi aku rasa penyelenggara kompetisi ini sama sekali tak memiliki niatan demikian. Kemungkinan besar pihak yang datang dengan maksud melenyapkan kami adalah pihak yang tahu alasan diadakannya kompetisi ini. Ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan penyelenggara TENTANG KAMI yang ingin dilenyapkan oleh pihak lain. Saat ini hanya itulah yang dapat aku simpulkan. Lalu… tentang launching game di Jepang, tak salah lagi itu adalah siasat dari pihak yang ingin membunuh kami._"

Belum selesai seluruh sel-sel di otak Kibum bekerja saling menyambung untuk kembali mengurai, sebuah getaran yang berasal dari perangkat ponselnya mengentaskan konsentrasinya. Ia memandang layar ponsel metaliknya, ternyata sebuah notifikasi bercokol di menu bar kiri ponsel.

Email.

Ada sebuah email masuk ke email pribadi yang sering ia gunakan untuk _bertransaksi_. Napas Kibum yang awalnya mengepul keras kini tertahan, manik matanya yang kelam tertuju pada satu tulisan, keringan mulai meluncur jatuh melalui keningnya.

Ia… tak akan mengira bahwa ia akan mendapatkan email dari seseorang yang selama ini ia kejar.

* * *

**Penyelenggara Kompetisi ****individual – noreply linkedin . com**** Unsubscribe 10 minutes ago**

**to me**

**Korean English – Translate message turn off for Korean x**

Salam sejahtera Kim Kibum-_ssi_,

Jangan terkejut dulu dengan datangnya_ email_ ini, ada sesuatu yang ingin saya sampaikan perihal kejadian yang akan menimpa kalian semua. Saat ini saya yakin bahwa Anda sedikitnya sudah paham dengan bahaya seperti apa yang mengintai kalian. Dan seperti yang Anda duga, undangan _Launching Game_ di Jepang merupakan sebuah pancingan untuk mengumpulkan kalian ber-12.

Ya, ber-12. Kesesuaian tiket undangan yang diterima Kyuhyun_-ssi_ dengan jumlah peserta kompetisi merupakan sesuatu yang telah dirancang. Mereka percaya bahwa ketika _Launching Game _dimulai, keberadaan Anda akan jauh dari 12 peserta lainnya karena itu mereka hanya mengirimi 12 undangan saja.

Anda sudah mulai paham? Mereka membuat Anda tak sadarkan diri dan ya, mereka bermaksud menjauhkan Anda dengan 12 rekan Anda yang lain agar mereka bisa membunuh rekan Anda dalam _event_ tersebut.

Dari informasi yang saya dapat, akan ada beberapa skema perkenalan dalam acara itu. Salah satunya adalah dengan membiarkan 50 tamu mencoba _game_ itu secara gratis. Bisa Anda tebak apa yang akan terjadi jika 12 rekan Anda terpilih untuk mencobanya?

Keberadaan Anda saat ini sangat diperlukan oleh rekan-rekan Anda. Dan jika Anda beruntung… Anda akan bisa menyelamatkan 11 rekan Anda yang lain. Cepatlah, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi!

Semoga berhasil.

* * *

.

.

.

_Email_ ditutup… dengan hanya dua kata _epic_ yang sering ia dengar. Semoga berhasil.

Tapi… bukan itu yang membuat ia merengut dengan debaran tak tentu di dadanya. _Sebelas? Jika aku beruntung… aku bisa menyelamatkan 11 lainnya? Apa salah satu di antara mereka saat ini sudah mati? _Ketidakpastian dan beragam kemungkinan mulai memeluk Kibum dalam kegelapan_. _Untuk pertama kalinya… Kibum menggigil dikecam rasa ketidakpastian. Ia merasa tak berdaya… dan sendirian.

"Ugh… Min…."

* * *

**PMM**

**Chapter 43**

* * *

**Kembali, di pulau boneka Teshuilo…**

"_The Keeper_… sudah dikalahkan?" Donghae dan Sungmin meracau penuh antusiasme.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Padahal… kau sendirian?"

"Hehehe…" Eunhyuk memamerkan serentetan gigi putihnya. Tampilan Eunhyuk sekarang tak seperti Eunhyuk sebelumnya. Tentu saja, saat ini mereka berada di dunia yang berseberangan. Tapi dengan semua pakaian keren yang digunakan Eunhyuk… ia tampak begitu berkarisma. "Tentu, karena spesialisasiku adalah P vs E."

"Ha?" Donghae dan Sungmin menganga bersamaan.

"Tunggu sebentar," Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyela dengan penuh minat. "_Game_ ini… buka _game _strategi fantasi biasa? Maksudmu… ini adalah MMORPG dengan _battle system_?"

"He… aku kira kau sudah tahu," Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya dengan ekspresi keheranan.

"Belum, aku belum tahu. Setahuku, kita diharuskan mengalahkan setiap _The Keeper _dengan membentuk _party_."

"Hehehe… itu 'kan untuk pemain dengan _First Job_," Eunhyuk kembali menyeringai, lalu memperhatikan wajah bingung mereka satu persatu. "_First Job_-mu pasti manusia 'kan?" Kyuhyun terdiam. "_First Job_-ku sama sepertimu, Donghae. Tapi sekarang statusku berada di _Second Job_. Aku seorang _Mercenary_ sekarang."

"_Me-Mercanary_?"

"Kalian aneh, kalian tidak diberitahu oleh NPC kalian?" Tiap-tiap dari mereka mengamati NPC mereka yang hanya berdiam diri saja. Alice, Luke, dan Apple. "Kalau begitu… Thor, keluarlah!" seketika, dari atas kepala Eunhyuk muncul gumpalan asap berwarna hitam yang lambat laun mulai membentuk sebuah sosok. Sebuah bulatan berwarna putih bertopikan armor hat mulai menampakan wujudnya. "Ini adalah Thor, NPC-ku. Thor yang memberitahu tentang informasi _game_ ini padaku, mulai dari _First Job_, _Second Job, Leveling, SP, HP, Deff, M Deff, Attack, Critical_, dan lain sebagainya."

"Kau tidak memberitahuku semua itu, Alice," Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Alice, sementara Alice membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Memberitahu apa?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Benar, Luke, Apple, dan NPC lainnya juga tidak menyebutkan itu semua. Kenapa NPC Eunhyuk memberitahukannya? Apa itu sebuah _cheat_? Tidak, Eunhyuk tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang suka _game_. Apa NPC Eunhyuk merangkap sebagai _Buff_?

"Tunggu dulu, apa sih yang kalian bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti? Dan apa itu P vs E yang kau sebutkan tadi?"

"Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin yang tengah kebingungan, lalu kembali menarik napas panjang. P vs E itu spesialisasi yang terbentuk dari spesifikasi _skill_ para _player_. P vs E berarti _Player versus Enemy_._ Player_ dengan Skill P vs E di dalam _game_ ini hanya dua, yaitu tipe Zoan (binatang) dan_ Warrior_. Lalu spesialisasi satu lagi adalah spesialisasi P vs P yang berarti _skill_ khusus yang unggul jika ada pertarungan _Player versus Player_. Karena _Second Job-_ku _Mercenary _dan spesialisasiku P vs E, itu memungkinkanku mengalahkan _The Keeper_ sendirian, walau memerlukan waktu relatif lama untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan di _dungeon _itu."

"Baju itu… jangan-jangan…" Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah_ armor_ Eunhyuk yang sudah di _exchange_ dengan batu _element._

"Ya, ini hasil _Looting_ dari _dungeon _sebelumnya."

"_Looting_?" Donghae dan Sungmin kembali bertanya bersamaan.

"Ketika kita berhasil mengalahkan musuh, otomatis setelah mereka menghilang mereka akan meninggalkan item-item langka seperti _armor, weapon_, atau _potion_. Di dunia kita, proses _Looting_ ini dikenal dengan istilah… harta rampasan perang."

Semua takjub dengan penjelasan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Namun Eunhyuk yang sudah sepenuhnya berubah tak mengerjapkan matanya barang sedikit pun pada orang itu. Orang yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Yang tidak aku pahami, Kyuhyun-_ah_… kenapa kau membiarkan musuh bergabung denganmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia," telunjuk Eunhyuk menunjuk ke sebuah arah; seseorang. "Kenapa kau membiarkan dia… bergabung denganmu?" Semua mata… kini tertuju pada seseorang yang ditunjuk oleh Eunhyuk. "Dia sudah jelas adalah seorang musuh."

"Aku? Apa maksudmu?" Seseorang yang dimaksud oleh Eunhyuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kaget. "Aku bukan musuh, aku adalah Ryeowook, teman kalian…."

_**To be Continued…**_

* * *

**Next Chapter: **

"Siapa kau!"

.

.

.

"Bukankah yang patut dicurigai bukan hanya aku saja? Dia pun patut dicurigai, dia seseorang sepertiku!"

.

.

.

"Kau adalah musuh! Keberadaanmu harus dilenyapkan!"

.

.

.

**Persahabatan itu seperti mata dan tangan. Ketika mata menangis, tangan mengusap. Ketika tangan terluka, mata menangis. Seperti itu pula… kondisi Kibum saat ini.**

**Next Chapter: **

**L-O-S-T**


	45. L-O-S-T

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**P.M.M.**

**The Pri****z****e Must be Mine!©Nurama Nurmala**

**Super Junior©SME**

**Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**PMM in ****44****th**** Episode Totally Reserved**

**PMM**

**Chapter 44 - LOST  
**

* * *

"Yang tidak aku pahami, Kyuhyun-_ah_… kenapa kau membiarkan musuh bergabung denganmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia," telunjuk Eunhyuk menunjuk ke sebuah arah; seseorang. "Kenapa kau membiarkan dia… bergabung denganmu?" Semua mata… kini tertuju pada seseorang yang ditunjuk oleh Eunhyuk. "Dia sudah jelas adalah seorang musuh."

"Aku? Apa maksudmu?" Seseorang yang dimaksud oleh Eunhyuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kaget. "Aku bukan musuh, aku adalah Ryeowook, teman kalian…."

* * *

**PMM**

**Chapter 44**

* * *

Suasana malam itu dibebat oleh lolongan penghuni hutan dan teriakan burung-burung malam yang ramai menari di udara. Ringkihan angin mengais keras semak belukar yang terduduk dalam bisikannya. Sesekali derap langkah salah satu makhluk hutan terdengar, tapi tak urung jua ikut bergabung dalam perbincangan sengit kelompok itu.

"Tujuan kita sekarang bukanlah mengalahkan _The Keeper_ lagi," ujar Eunhyuk penuh usut. Tatapannya tak urung lepas dari Ryeowook yang berdiri gugup. Sesekali Eunhyuk berdecih, lalu membuang ludah ke pelipir jalan yang dirimbuni rumput ilalang.

"Kenapa _The Keeper_ tidak lagi menjadi prioritas?" Kyuhyun menyandarkan dirinya di sebuah pohon tua berbatang tebal. Alice mengusik di sisinya lalu memanjat bahu Kyuhyun agar bisa duduk di sana. Entah apa yang berada di pikiran Alice, tapi Alice mendapatkan perasaan nyaman ketika melakukannya. Dan tak kalah aneh, Kyuhyun hanya diam membiarkan Alice melakukan apa yang dia mau, selama Alice tak mengganggunya—yah… sama seperti biasa.

"Ada sebuah fenomena aneh terjadi di arena lain," lanjut Eunhyuk, suaranya diselimuti kemisteriusan, sementara mimik mukanya meradiasikan kengerian. "Di pulau yang pesisir pantai dan ujung tebingnya dijadikan sarang hiu-hiu pembunuh dan tanahnya dijadikan hamparan radioaktif, di sanalah fenomena ini terjadi," jarang-jarang Eunhyuk menjaga rima bicaranya seperti ini, beberapa kali atensinya memandang wajah di depannya bergantian, sudah beberapa kali pula ia menarik napas panjang lalu ia denguskan keras-keras. "Fenomena itu berhubungan dengan pancaran sel dalam otak kita di dunia nyata, karena otak kita secara tiba-tiba dirangsang oleh gelombang kejut hingga meresonansikan gambaran yang kita lihat di dunia game saat ini. Tapi proses itu tidak semuanya berjalan lancar tanpa resiko dan efek samping."

"Terjadi… _bug_?" Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Matanya berkilat penuh rasa ingin tahu, sementara pikirannya berlari ke sana kemari tertantang untuk menyatukan kepingan teka-teki _bugging system_ yang baru saja dipaparkan Eunhyuk. "Lalu _bug _macam apa yang terjadi di sini?"

.

.

SREEETTTTTTT…

.

.

Secara lambat dan penuh maksud, Eunhyuk mengangkat jari telunjuknya lalu menempelkannya di pelipis kanannya, "_Error_ itu merangsang kinerja otak hingga menciptakan delusi secara nyata. Mengadakan yang tidak ada di dunia nyata sebelumnya namun tidak menghilangkan apa yang telah ada."

"Kau ini bicara apa Hyuk_ie-ya_, jangan berbicara _muter-muter_ seperti itu, aku tidak mengerti," rajuk Donghae setengah kesal. Ia berjerumat di sebuah sudut, di samping Ryeowook yang mendengarkan penjelasan Eunhyuk dengan seksama.

"_Error_ itu menciptakan sebuah kepribadian lain dalam diri beberapa _player_. Memang mereka tidak kehilangan kesadaran akan diri mereka seutuhnya. Contohnya seperti Severin Korfer yang berada di pulau itu. Ia bercerita padaku, dalam kesehariannya di dunia nyata dia merupakan sosok yang pemberani dan agak serampangan, tapi sosoknya yang sekarang berkebalikan dengan pribadi aslinya. Di dunia _game_ ini dia menjadi seorang yang lembut dan perasa."

"Jadi fenomena seperti itu yang terjadi…" ucap Leeteuk. Walau suaranya serak dan dalam, tapi ucapan yang baru saja ia lontarkan terdengar lebih santai tanpa penekanan dan tanpa penuh maksud; tidak seperti halnya Eunhyuk. "Aku kira _error_ apa, _error_ seperti itu sama sekali tidak berbahaya 'kan? Kyuhyun_ie_?"

"Ya, jika jenis _error_-nya seperti itu: Sistem secara tidak sengaja mengubah beberapa kepribadian _player_, tak akan terjadi sesuatu yang serius."

"Heee… jangan-jangan kau salah satu yang terkena efek _bugging_ ya? Hyuk_ie-ya_?" Lirik Donghae dengan senyum jahil dan meremehkannya.

"K-Kau tahu?" Eunhyuk terlihat terkejut hingga tanpa sadar ia mengambil langkah mundur selangkah ke belakang.

"Tentu saja. Kau yang sekarang lebih menyebalkan dan pecicilan dari kau yang ada di dunia nyata," jujur Donghae sengaja. Ia berusaha menahan tawanya membayangkan reaksi Eunhyuk nanti ketika mereka kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Nah…" Leeteuk terkekeh lega. "Lalu… apa yang tidak aku mengerti adalah… kenapa kau bilang Wook_ie-ya_ adalah musuh? Jika Wook_ie-ya_ adalah salah satu dari sekian _player_ yang terkena _bugging_, bukankah hal itu menjadikan posisi kalian sama?" Lirik Leeteuk bergantian ke arah Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

"Yah…" Eunhyuk terlihat mengangkat kedua tangan dan menggendikan bahunya dengan tampang tak peduli, "Memangnya kalian pikir kenapa aku bisa tahu kesadaran mereka masih ada di kepribadian mereka yang baru? Apa kalian pikir itu hanya dugaan saja?"

"Aku kira karena kau tahu karena kau berbicara dengan Severin," jawab Donghae polos.

"Yah… kalau hanya itu sama saja dengan dugaan 'kan?" Eunhyuk tersenyum karena jawaban konyol Donghae.

"Jadi kau punya validasi yang membuktikan bahwa itu semua benar?" Kyuhyun kembali berujar penuh kontroversi.

SRET!

Eunhyuk kembali mengacungkan jarinya, kali ini menunjuk ke arah Thor. "Dia bisa mengetahui apa-apa yang terjadi dengan player di dunia ini. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk secepatnya mendatangi kalian. Thor, jelaskan posisimu!"

SYUUUTT~

Kepala bulat dengan helm warrior bertengger di kepalanya itu kini melayang pelan ke depan Eunhyuk. "Aku bukan NPC biasa, GM merancangku dengan kelebihan lain yang dapat menjadi _support player_ untuk _player_ yang lain. Aku mengetahui berbagai macam informasi dalam game ini seperti kelemahan dan keberadaan musuh, membantu _leveling player_ dan persiapan _equip player_ untuk _battle_. Salah satu program yang ditanamkan padaku oleh _Programmer_ dan GM adalah… aku bisa mengetahui seluk beluk para player yang disebut dengan _Chara Recognition_."

"Lalu jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan orang yang mengaku bernama Ryeowook ini."

"Umumnya, _player_ yang terkena dampak tidak tersinkronisasinya kinerja otak akan memunculkan kepribadian baru untuk dijadikan _Main Chara_ tanpa terenggut kesadarannya. Karena kemampuan _Chara Recognition_, aku bisa tahu kesadaran mereka masih berada bersama mereka walaupun kepribadian mereka telah berubah. Dan kasus yang menimpa _player_ bernama Kim Ryeowook ini agak berbeda. Aku mendeteksi bahwa kepribadiannya sama dengan tingkat emosional yang naik sampai 80%, tapi aku tak mendeteksi bahwa kesadarannya masih berada dengan kepribadiannya."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Donghae bertanya tak mengerti sedangkan Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terperanjat kaget.

"Maksud Thor adalah…" untuk membuat penjelasan Thor lebih sederhana, Eunhyuk mengambil satu langkah ke depan dengan kedua tangan terayun di depan dadanya, lalu… ia pun mulai memberikan penjelasan. "Ada seseorang yang BUKAN Ryeowook mengambil tubuh Ryeowook dan seenaknya memakai tubuh Ryeowook untuk berjalan-jalan dalam _game _ini."

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?"

* * *

**PMM**

**Chapter 44**

* * *

**Di sebuah jalan di Korea…**

"Kenapa kau terus memandangi layar ponselmu, Kibum?" Lamunan Kibum terbuyarkan oleh pertanyaan normal Zhoumi.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Ponselmu dari tadi bergetar tapi tak kau angkat," Kibum terkesiap dengan perkataan Zhoumi. Dan memang benar saja sedari tadi sebuah nama terpampang di LCD ponsel Kibum.

Yoogeun.

"Ya?" Kibum segera menyeret area _answer phone_ dan mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"_Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang?"_ Tanya sebuah suara di seberang sana.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku dengar dari _Miss_ Lau kau datang untuk mengusahakan kesembuhanku. Terima kasih."

"_Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku menghubungimu karena harus memberitahukanmu sesuatu,"_ Kibum terdiam dengan serius setelah mendengar pernyataan Yoogeun. Setiap kali Yoogeun menghubungi Kibum secara tiba-tiba, alasannya selalu sesuatu yang tak bisa ditangani Yoogeun atau sesuatu yang _urgent_. "_Aku mendeteksi sebuah teknologi canggih di tempat teman-temanmu berada. Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"_

Kibum terdiam. "Hm… mungkin yang kau deteksi itu adalah perangkat game baru. Mereka sedang menghadiri _launching game_ MMORPG dengan_ console_ nyata di Jepang sana. Dengan jenis _game _seperti itu, sudah pasti teknologi yang dipakai adalah teknologi tingkat tinggi."

"Tapi Kibum, teknologi tingkat tinggi yang kulihat di _radar detection_ itu bisa bergerak. Dia berasal dari Korea, dan berangkat ke Jepang setelah penerbangan teman-temanmu."

"Apa?!"

"Tak hanya itu, gerakannya sangat halus. Ia bergerak mengikuti pola gerakan manusia, dan ketika teman-temanmu terdiam secara serentak, dia pun ikut terdiam."

"Sial! Mungkinkah… mereka sudah mulai bergerak?!" Kibum… sudah tidak punya waktu lagi!

* * *

**PMM**

**Chapter 44**

* * *

"Jika saja perkataanmu memang benar, lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" Ryeowook melangkah maju, lalu dengan pandangan tajam seolah menyulut pertentangan kepada Eunhyuk. "Kau tiba-tiba saja datang kepada kami setelah mengalahkan Dennis Nilses—_The Keeper_ pulau ini dengan permainan solomu, lalu setelah itu kau memberikan penjelasan mengenai _bugging system _yang dapat memecahkan kelompok ini. Tapi tidak ada bukti yang menunjukan bahwa kau juga tidak ada dalam posisiku. Kau pun sama, menjadi pemain yang bergeser kepribadian karena bug. Tapi tidak ada yang dapat menjamin Thor akan mengatakan kebenaran tentangmu karena kau tuannya."

"Eh?" Donghae hanya bisa memandangi mereka berdua.

"Benar, kita asumsikan bahwa yang kau katakan itu benar karena berasal dari NPC _game_ ini. Tapi pada umumnya, NPC yang sudah memiliki Master akan bergerak sesuai intruksi dari Masternya. Meskipun Thor mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak memberatkanmu sekali pun, kami tidak bisa sepenuhnya percaya padamu. Lagipula kami belum mengetahui sistem _game_ ini secara detail," usut Kyuhyun panjang lebar; berusaha menjadi pihak netral bagi Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang kini terlihat beseteru.

"Kalau menurutku sih…" Leeteuk terlihat berkacak pinggang dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggaruk moncongnya yang digigiti kutu. "Ini _game_ 'kan? Setahuku tujuan utamanya untuk bersenang-senang. Boleh saja kita serius terhadap _game_, tapi jangan lupa untuk menikmati permainannya juga."

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, "_Axe, On_!" Dalam sekejap, sebuah kapak besar bercokol dalam genggaman tangan Eunhyuk.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hyuk_ie-ya_?" Donghae terperanjat kaget, apa kepribadian Eunhyuk sekarang sudah mulai tidak waras? Apa dia berniat menebas kami semua?

"Aku tak terima," wajah Eunhyuk nyaris tak terlihat. Wajahnya tertekuk, sedikit tertunduk. "Padahal aku mengkhawatirkan kalian. Padahal aku takut kalian menjadi korban dari orang sakit ini, tapi kalian sama sekali tidak peduli dan menuduhku sebaliknya."

"Lantas… apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Bagai menyiram minyak di atas api, Kyuhyun terlihat tidak meralat kembali perkataannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Padahal niatnya yang sebenarnya adalah untuk menjadi penengah bagi dua orang yang tengah bersitegang, tapi Eunhyuk yang salah paham tidak mendapat penjelasan sedikit pun dari Kyuhyun.

"Hyuk_ie-ya_," Leeteuk menepuk pundak kiri Eunhyuk ringan. "Kami tahu kekhawatiranmu, jadi tolong tenangkan dirimu barang sejenak."

"Tidak! Jika dia terus bersama kalian, dia akan membunuh kalian satu persatu! Kenapa kalian tidak menyadarinya?"

"Apa?" Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Ia pura-pura tak mengerti. "Kenapa aku harus membunuh kalian?"

"Thor bisa tahu apa yang dipikirkan para _player_, karena itu—"

"Ini sungguh tidak adil, benar 'kan Kyuhyun?" Belum selesai Eunhyuk mengeluarkan perkataannya, ucapannya segera dipotong oleh Ryeowook. "Kenapa kau bisa mendapat NPC dengan kekuatan khusus seperti itu sementara NPC kami biasa-biasa saja. Bukankah ini tidak adil? Dan juga… kenapa harus kau yang dapat? Kenapa kau begitu istimewa?" Ucapan Ryeowook sedikitnya bisa membuat mereka berpikir lebih dalam.

_Benar juga._

_Kenapa Eunhyuk yang mendapatkannya?_

_Memangnya Eunhyuk sudah melakukan apa hingga bisa didampingi Thor?_

Karena itu… pikiran mereka sedikit demi sedikit beralih karena provokasi Ryeowook.

"Tapi," lamunan mereka dan otak mereka yang tengah bekerja dengan beberapa pertanyaan kembali terbuyarkan karena perkataan pesimis yang dilontarkan Donghae. "Jika itu semua benar. Jika yang dikatakan Hyuk_ie-ya_ benar, jika Wook_ie_-_ya_ memang ingin membunuh kita semua, aku rasa… itu tidak masalah."

"Apa?"

"Maksudku… kita semua sedang berada di dalam _game _'kan? Kalau begitu itu tidak masalah lagi. Aku memang bukan maniak _game_, tapi seperti yang dikatakan Leeteuk-_ssi_, aku ingin kita semua menikmati game ini. Jadi, jika ada system P vs P, aku akan menerimanya. Dan jika aku kalah dalam _battle_ itu, aku sama sekali tidak masalah. Itu berarti masa hidupku dalam _game_ ini usai."

_Heeee… benarkah apa yang kau ucapkan itu barusan, Lee Donghae?_ Ryeowook secara intens memandang Donghae penuh gairah. Sambil terus memandangi Donghae yang tengah berkhotbah tentang sisi kemanusiaan, Ryeowook terus berdialog dalam hatinya. _Tak kusangka kau adalah tipe orang yang akan pasrah tanpa perjuangan. Jika memang itu maumu, aku akan datang menghabisimu setelah ini._

"Kalau begitu… aku menantangmu bertarung, Kim Ryeowook!"

"EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

"Menantangku… bertarung?" Ryeowook terlihat kaget. Roman mukanya bercampur ketakutan dan kegugupan. Bulir keringat menetes dan melewati pipi dan lehernya. _Sialan, ini terlalu bagus… hehehe. Aku bisa membunuh Eunhyuk secara terang-terangan di sini._

"Baik, aku ajukan pertarungan _Player VS Player_!" Sungut Eunhyuk sambil mengacungkan senjatanya ke hadapan Ryeowook. "Kita lakukan battle K.O. Siapa yang duluan mati, dialah yang kalah. Yang menang akan mendapatkan _EXP+Equip_ pemain yang kalah."

"Kalian benar-benar akan melakukannya?" Kyuhyun berdiri mengamati mereka berdua. "Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang berat sebelah. Kalian tidak berada di level yang sama dan kemampuan kalian berbeda. Apalagi Ryeowook adalah seorang manusia yang tidak dibekali kemampuan tempur macam apapun."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan tetap melakukannya," Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Leeteuk dan Donghae. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lembut, senyum yang seperti biasanya. "Jika aku kalah… itu tidak masalah kok. Itu malah akan membuktikan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk itu tidak benar."

"_Wookie_…."

"Baiklah, kita mulai pertarungannya."

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menarik napas secara bersamaan, lalu secara bersama-sama pula mereka mulai meneriakan aktivasi _battle player_. "_Player VS Player… ON!_"

SREEEETTTT!

Secara mengejutkan, area dengan diameter sejauh 100 meter dari tempat mereka beranjak menjadi arena pertarungan. Tanah digantikan batu granit, pepohonan tiba-tiba menghilang secara tiba-tiba digantikan hamparan udara yang hangat. Hanya satu yang tak berubah, penerangan di arena itu masih mengandalkan sinar bulan seperti area hunting biasanya.

Di udara, di antara kepala mereka, tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah nomor yang terus menghitung mundur.

.

.

5

.

.

4

.

.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

.

GO!

.

.

"HEYYYAAAHHHH!" Tanpa menunggu Ryeowook mempersiapkan dirinya, Eunhyuk yang sudah mengaktifkan senjatanya segera berlari membabi-buta ke arah Ryeowook.

"Hugh!" Ini pertama kalinya Donghae dan Sungmin melihat pertarungan antar _player_. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah terhanyut dalam suasana tegang sebuah pertempuran.

"_Rising Slash On_!" Setelah Eunhyuk meneriakan sebuah _skill_ MC-nya, secepat kilat ia mengayunkan kapaknya ke arah Ryeowook yang membuat Ryeowook terkena sabitannya. Setelah tubuh Ryeowook terkena sabitan kapaknya, Eunhyuk langsung melompat ke udara bersamaan dengan tubuh Ryeowook yang masih dalam tawanannya, tak melewatkan kesempatan itu, Eunhyuk melancarkan serangan kombo _Rising Slash_ dengan mengoyak-ngoyak tubuh Ryeowook di udara.

"WAAAAAAAAAA! WOOK_IE_!" Donghae berteriak kaget melihat tubuh lemah Ryeowook disayat dengan sangat brutal oleh Eunhyuk.

"Pertarungan ini akan cepat selesai. Ryeowook yang berstatus sebagai manusia tidak memiliki Defense yang hebat untuk memblok serangan sedasyat itu," Kyuhyun yang mengamati pertarungan itu memberikan komentar objektifnya dalam pertarungan ini.

DUUUAAKKK! BUUGGHHHH!

Tubuh Ryeowook yang telah dihajar habis-habisan jatuh berdebum ke lantai yang keras.

"WOOK_IE_!"

Donghae dan Sungmin yang berteriak bersamaan tak membuat Ryeowook segera membuka matanya. Tubuh kecil itu hanya terbaring di sana setelah berguling menghantam batu.

"Pasti sakit sekali…" rikuh Donghae dengan ringisan di wajahnya.

"Bukankah kita tidak merasakan sakit?"

"Eh?" Donghae menatap Leeteuk yang berujar barusan. "Tapi…" sekali lagi Donghae menyipitkan matanya, lalu meneliti wajah Ryeowook yang babak belur dengan ekspresi menahan sakit. "Tapi kenapa Ryeowook terlihat begitu kesakitan?"

HP bar Ryeowook yang hanya berjumlah 300 HP itu kini menurun hingga 125 HP. Seharusnya serangan level tinggi seperti _Rising Slash_ membabat habis HP-nya hanya tinggal 0 saja. Sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi.

"Ke-kenapa?" Eunhyuk terkesiap sekejap. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap cepat dengan mulut menganga. Ia tak bisa menemukan jawaban kenapa Ryeowook tidak langsung mati.

"Ughh!" Dengan tertatih, tanpa diduga Ryeowook bangkit dari pembaringannya dan mulai berdiri dengan terseok-seook. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam sebuah sinar berwarna merah.

"A-apa itu? Apa itu sejenis _magic_?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Itu… sama seperti sesuatu yang membuat ia bisa menemui kita."

"Apa?"

"Ini adalah _Seneu_, _spirit_ api yang bisa aku panggil," beritahu Ryeowook pelan. "Dua detik sebelum kau melayangkan _skill_-mu, aku memanggil Seneu terlebih dahulu. Dan dengan kekuatannya, ia menyebarkan rasa panas ke sekujur tubuhku yang berefek menyelimutiku dari berbagai macam serangan. Serangan fisik apapun akan melemah ketika masuk dalam zona perlindungan Seneu."

"Cih!" Eunhyuk membuang ludah pertanda kesal. Ia tak menyangka Ryeowook mengetahui salah satu kelebihan manusia untuk dekat dengan _spirit_ di sekitarnya. "Tapi itu tak mengubah kedudukan di antara kita. Jika aku melancarkan seranganku sekali lagi, kau tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk melihat dunia ini lagi! HEYAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hyuk_ie-ya_ jadi sangat kasar setelah berganti kepribadian," tanpa memandang Donghae yang berkomentar demikian, Sungmin mengangguk pertanda ia setuju dengan yang dikatakan Donghae barusan.

"_Fire Resist On! Dash Uppercut On_!" Walau sekejap, mereka bisa melihat kilatan yang menyelubungi tubuh Eunhyuk. "HEYAAHHHH!" Berkali-kali Eunhyuk mengayunkan kapak ke depan Ryeowook, dengan lompatan dan gerakan _tumbler_ ia maju secepat kilat menuju Ryeowook dan melancarkan kombo pada tubuh Ryeowook.

Kali ini Ryeowook tidak hanya diam, dia meluaskan cakupan hawa panas Seneu hingga bisa menjangkau tubuh Eunhyuk juga. Tapi terlambat. Eunhyuk sudah bisa menduganya, karena itu ia memakai _skill Fire Resist, skill_ itu membuatnya kebal terhadap serangan api.

"HAP!" Ryeowook yang terpojok segera menjauhkan diri dari Eunhyuk. Kondisinya makin gawat, sekarang HP-nya menurun hingga di titik 87. "Tak ada pilihan lain," Ryeowook harus berusaha bertahan dan menghindari serangan Eunhyuk sampai _Fire Resist_-nya hilang. Sudah 20 detik sejak Eunhyuk mengaktifkan _Fire Resist_, Ryeowook tak memiliki informasi kapan _Fire Resist_ akan hilang. _Tunggu_. Sepertinya Ryeowook ingat sesuatu. Sebelum _skill_ itu aktif, ada sebuah cahaya yang menyelimuti Eunhyuk selama satu detik, jika demikian… berarti, setelah _skill_ itu lenyap, maka cahaya itu akan keluar dari tubuhnya selama satu detik. _Aku tak boleh melepaskan pandanganku dari dirinya_!

Ryeowook tak lagi melakukan serangan api, ia kini lebih menjernihkan area di sekitarnya dan Eunhyuk agar momen itu tak lesap dari pandangannya.

"Kenapa kau hanya berlari dan menghindar, hah? Aku tahu Ryeowook asli sangat pengecut, tapi tak kuduga kau lebih pengecut dari dia!"

SLASH!

Walau hanya sebentar, tapi Ryeowook berhasil melihat kilatan cahaya itu. _Fire Resist_-nya… telah hilang!

Ryeowook yang memiliki keterbatasan fisik (tak seperti MC yang memang sejak awal disiapkan untuk bertarung), memiliki kelemahan pada stamina dan _skill_-nya. Walau ia sudah menemukan cara untuk menyerang Eunhyuk, tapi kesempatan itu harus ia pergunakan dengan sangat hati-hati.

Karena area jangkauan _battle_ ini hanya 100 meter saja, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook harus bisa memanfaatkan arena dan bertarung dalam jarak yang telah ditentukan. Tentu saja Donghae, Sungmin, Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun yang sedari awal berada di dekat mereka telah memasuki area battle mereka.

"Kau jangan menghindar terus!" Eunhyuk yang memburu Ryeowook berhasil memojokan Ryeowook ke sudut arena, tak jauh dari sana—hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja berdiri Sungmin dan Donghae yang tengah menonton dengan tampang terengah-engah karena syok dan kaget. "RASAKAN INIIIIII!" Belum sempat Eunhyuk mengaktifkan _skill_-nya, Ryeowook telah mendahului dengan berteriak,

"SENEU! SERANG EUNHYUK DAN BAKAR DIA! _FIRE ON_!"

Dengan secepat kilat Seneu melesat menuju Eunhyuk, lalu….

.

.

.

DUUAARRRRRRRRRRR!

.

.

.

Kobaran api raksasa dari Seneu si anak api berhasil membakar Eunhyuk hingga Eunhyuk kehilangan 240 HP dari total 2400 HP. _Ini lumayan, jika aku bisa terus menyerangnya secara intens seperti ini… dia benar-benar bisa kubunuh._

"Aaakk! Panas!" Pekikan Sungmin karena efek serangan Ryeowook yang berkobar-kobar berhasil memancing perhatian Ryeowook.

_Apa? Panas? Sungmin merasakan panas karena efek seranganku?_

"Hmh!" Samar-samar, Ryeowook menangkap sebuah senyum dingin di wajah Eunhyuk. Seketika kenyataan yang selama ini tersembunyikan terkuak dengan gamblang di depannya.

Alasan kenapa Eunhyuk dibekali NPC yang luar biasa, alasan kenapa dalam _game_ ini Eunhyuk sangat cepat _leveling_ dan bisa dengan cepat mengambil _Second Job_, alasan kenapa Eunhyuk menuduhnya, alasan kenapa Sungmin bisa merasakan panas padahal _player_ yang menyaksikan pertarungan antar player tak akan terkena efeknya, dan alasan Eunhyuk mengusulkan pertarungan ini… semuanya jelas sudah.

Dengan gesit Ryeowook melihat Eunhyuk mengayunkan kapak besar berelemen tanahnya. Sungguh lucu, karena Ryeowook melihat gerakan Eunhyuk dalam gerak lambat seperti dalam film favoritnya. Ia melihat Eunhyuk menerjang ke arahnya dengan ayunan kapak ber-_skill Chaotic Bomb _yang sudah ia siapkan.

_Gawat! Jika serangan itu mengenaiku sekali saja, aku akan benar-benar mati!_

Ryeowook melihat sebuah ayunan berkekuatan mengerikan datang padanya, namun dengan daya dorong dari Seneu, itu membuat Ryeowook berhasil menghindari serangan Eunhyuk yang Maha Dasyat. Dan berkat ekor Seneu, arah pandang berdiameter 5 meter di sekitar Seneu jadi dipenuhi asap.

_Bagus! Ini akan melemahkan pandangannya sementara. Aku bisa menggunakannya untuk menghindar dan menyerangnya lagi dari belakang._

Karena Ryeowook adalah Master dari Seneu, pandangannya sama sekali tak terganggu dari asap yang dihasilkan Seneu, karena itu… ia bisa melihat Leeteuk yang berdiri tak jauh dari area pertarungan mereka. Bahkan Leeteuk pun terkena kepulan asap dari ekor Seneu.

_Eh?_

.

.

_Kenapa… kakiku bukannya berlari memutari Eunhyuk? _

.

.

_Sial! Kenapa pula kakiku tak mau berhenti? Kenapa dia malah berlari terus mendekat ke arah…._

.

.

_Ada yang bilang, ketika kau berhadapan dengan kematian, kilasan seluruh kehidupanmu akan kembali terlihat…_

.

.

Aku… jadi teringat ketika pertama kali aku menguasai tubuh ini.

Aku bangun dari pembaringanku, lalu perlahan menapakan kaki ke arah cermin yang tergantung di dinding. Inikah rupaku? Padahal aku melihatnya setiap hari, padahal aku mendengar suaranya setiap hari. Tapi baru kali ini aku dapat benar-benar merabanya—sebagai milikku.

Layaknya seorang bocah 7 tahun yang senang dengan cerita petualangan dan masih terbuai mimpi-mimpi manis dengan besutan cita-cita yang melambung dan harapan yang membumbung, kulangkahi setiap petak kamar bocah itu dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi seolah aku sedang menjelajah pulau tak berpenghuni yang baru kutemukan.

Aku sibuk berasik-masyuk dengan semua hal yang sebenarnya sudah akrab denganku. Kupakai semua pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari, kumainkan_ personal computer_ yang terduduk setia dengan penuh ambisi, dan kumainkan semua mainan bocah itu layaknya sebuah tradisi.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan sepasang mata membulat tak percaya. Wanita itu—yang dipanggil ibu berteriak-teriak marah dan menyuruhku lekas mandi untuk terus bersekolah. Aku tahu, diri bocah ini memang harus menunaikan rutinitas setiap harinya seperti mandi, sarapan, belajar, dan sepenuhnya memasak sebagai hobi di kehidupan sehari-harinya.

Aku hanya memamerkan sederet gigi putih bocah ini, lalu dengan tampang tolol aku tertatih untuk menyatroni kegiatan di kamar mandi.

Ryeowook.

Itulah nama pemilik asli tubuh ini.

Seorang bocah lelaki berhati lembut yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMP. Seiring dengan usianya yang terus bertambah, usiaku juga semakin bertambah. Ketika dia merayakan ulang tahunnya, aku juga merayakan ulang tahunku.

Tapi, aku hanyalah sebuah _implant_.

Aku hanyalah sebuah parasit yang menumpang untuk kemudian musnah bersama inangku. Aku hanyalah sebuah ingatan yang dipaksa untuk ditanamkan di dalam diri seorang bayi. Aku adalah sebuah program dengan kemampuan bereproduksi dengan dasar _Artificial Intelligent_ pada tingkat superior. Aku adalah sebuah karakter kedua dari sifat berlawanan manusia yang dibentuk oleh manusia itu sendiri. Aku… adalah kau yang dibangunkan secara paksa.

.

.

.

SIALAN! KENAPA AKU HARUS DITANAMKAN PADAMU, BOCAH SIALAAAAANNN!

Jika aku tidak ditanamkan padamu, aku tidak akan menerima kerelaan karena kau adalah inangku.

Jika aku tidak ditanamkan padamu, aku tidak akan pernah mempelajari apa itu kesabaran.

Jika aku tidak ditanamkan padamu, aku tidak akan pernah menikmati seluruh hidupmu.

.

.

.

_**Inang akan serupa dengan induknya.**_

Apa kau tahu makna istilah itu, Bocah Sialan? Walau pun kau bukan yang membuatku, tapi kau hidup bersamaku. Walau kau tak tahu keberadaanku, tapi kau selalu berada di sisiku.

Kau ingat ketika kau dijahili tetanggamu dan kau bersikeras melindungi mereka? Kurang ajar! Kalau bisa aku ingin keluar dari tubuh ini dan memukulmu sekeras mungkin! Lalu apa kau ingat ketika dokter mendiagnosa tentang penyakitmu? Tentang masa hidupmu? Kau hanya tersenyum lembut sambil berkata kepada ibumu, "Jika itu harus terjadi, maka terjadilah. Aku ingin hidupku bermakna, karena itu aku akan menikmatinya," SIALAN! Saat itu aku benar-benar ingin menikam tubuhmu dan mengeluarkan jantungmu!

Penyakitmu ada karena aku dan kau malah mensyukurinya?!

Karena tingkah polahmu… karena perasaanmu… karena dirimu…

Aku… mengaku kalah.

.

.

Karena tingkah sialanmu, aku jadi menyukai hidup tak adil ini.

Karena perasaan sialanmu, aku jadi menyukai keluarga dan teman-temanmu.

Karena dirimu yang sialan, aku jadi… menyukai diriku sendiri.

.

.

Maafkan aku, Tuan Besar, aku… tak bisa mengemban tugasmu sampai tuntas.

.

.

.

JJLLLEEEEEBBBBBBBBB!

.

.

Ketika kapak diayunkan pada sebuah objek, kapak itu menyadang dua hal yang sangat penting.

Yang pertama, kapak itu menyandang kekuatan Maha Dasyat yang dapat menghancurkan apapun.

Dan yang kedua… kapak itu menyandang niat membunuh dari si pemiliknya.

Tubuh ringkih nan lemah itu… akhirnya jatuh berdebum ke bebatuan dengan kapak yang lepas dari tangan pemiliknya.

Dada lemah yang membalut jantung yang tak kalah lemah itu tertembus besi kuat dari mata kail kapak yang merongrong meminta nyawa.

BUUGGGGHHHHH!

Ia tersungkur menekuri bebatuan dan membuat kapak yang menembus dari punggung ke dadanya tersaruk dan tergesek di atas batu.

"WOOKIE-_YA_!"

"RYEOWOOK!"

Pekikan kaget bercampur terkejut digaungkan bersamaan oleh Donghae, Sungmin dan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya telah memprediksi hasil seperti ini tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari akhir pertempuran Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

.

.

_CONGRATULATION! YOU ARE A WINNER!_

.

.

Sebuah kalimat berjejer penuh warna di atas kepala Eunhyuk dan dalam sekejap, keajaiban arena kembali pada kondisinya semula.

"Wook_ie_!" Leeteuk yang berada sangat dekat dengan Ryeowook segera melompat secepat kilat menuju Ryeowook. Terlihat HP bar Ryeowook mulai menurun secara perlahan.

"Kau benar-benar produk gagal!"

"Eh?"

Siapa barusan yang berbicara?

"Pantas Tuan Besar tak mempercayakan apapun padamu," dengan sadis Eunhyuk mulai berjalan menuju Ryeowook yang saat itu berada dalam pelukan Leeteuk. Ia memegang pegangan kapaknya, lalu menariknya dengan paksa—sekuat tenaga.

"AAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Ryeowook mengerang kesakitan karena sikap tiba-tiba Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa… Ryeowook bisa merasakan sakit?" Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Hyuk_ie_?!" Leeteuk yang tak terima dengan tingkah polah Eunhyuk yang kasar menaikan suaranya lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"Kau… bukan Eun… hyuk. Kaauu… siapahh?" Dengan terengah, Ryeowook memandang Eunhyuk yang masih berlegek di depannya. Ekspresinya tetap dingin tak berubah. Bahkan senyum menyebalkan yang Ryeowook lihat sekilas pada saat pertarungan itu pun kembali.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku? Padahal beberapa tahun yang lalu kau mengunjungi _dorm_ dan melihat kami dari luar ruangan, hehehe…"

DEG!

"Kau…"

Ingatan Ryeowook… kembali berlayar pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Ketika pertama kali dia menemui Tuan Besarnya.

Tugas pertamaku adalah menemui Tuan Besar. Dia adalah yang telah menciptakan aku, dan dialah yang memberikanku tujuan hidup. Tak kuindahkan amanah orang yang disebut ibu itu untuk langsung pergi sekolah diiringi kecupan lembut yang sudah biasa kuterima. Kuberbelok di ujung gang untuk pergi 1000 mil jauhnya menemui Tuan Besar.

Jarak jauh tak menghalangiku menemui penciptaku. Memang membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama, tapi _aku berhasil kembali_ membawa kabar sukses bahwa aku telah berhasil _diaktifkan_. Tuan Besar tak berhenti memandangku dengan mata berbinar dan senyum yang terus mengembang di wajahnya. Ia berkata bahwa aku adalah program yang hebat. Di pertemuan pertama dan terakhir kami itu, ia memberikan misi baru padaku untuk menemukan 12 ciptaan gagal lain—selain bocah bernama Ryeowook ini, dan melenyapkan mereka dari muka bumi.

Ketika aku berjalan di sebuah lorong, aku melewati sebuah _hangar_ tempat uji coba program terbaru dan merupakan cita-cita tertinggi Tuan Besar, yaitu… _Android._

Dengan murah hati Tuan Besar menjelaskan padaku untuk apa ia membuat sepasukan Android termasuk kemampuan apa saja yang dimiliki oleh program itu.

Jujur, aku iri.

Aku dan bocah ini hanyalah sebuah program yang telah terkekang waktu. Kami adalah program usang yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan program canggih abad ini. Kemampuan yang ditanam pada diri mereka adalah kemampuan tempur yang tidak main-main.

"Rye," begitulah Tuan Besar memanggilku. Begitulah Tuan Besar memperlihatkan rasa sayangnya padaku. Ia memberikanku sebuah nama. "Mereka adalah anak-anak yang ingin aku lahirkan ke dunia. Tapi mereka masih belum sepenuhnya siap."

"…" aku hanya diam. Mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Mereka semua menyandang cita-cita tertinggiku. Aku ingin melenyapkan kerakusan manusia serakah yang malah menekan orang tak berdaya di seluruh dunia ini. Dengan rujukan sistem yang cerdas yang dibuat dengan tepat membuat lajunya pasti namun tetap _On Road_ hingga bisa menenangkan berbagai pihak dengan kualitas program yang menjanjikan hingga bisa menyerang musuh dengan tingkat akurasi keberhasilan yang tinggi."

Aku benar-benar iri dan cemburu. Program-program itulah yang menyandang cita-cita tertinggi Tuan Besar.

Bukan aku.

.

.

"Kau… kau adalah salah satu dari mereka. Kau…" Ryeowook ingat tentang keinginan Tuan Besar tentang cita-citanya.

Cita-citaku begitu tinggi, untuk menggenggam dunia di tanganku.

Cita-citaku begitu tinggi, untuk menguasai situasi dan menjadikannya budakku.

Cita-citaku begitu tinggi, untuk memberantas rasa haus manusia.

Aku berikan kau tiga hadiah.

Kuberikan kau sebuah **SISTEM** terpadu, yang saling terkait dengan konkrit untuk merancang dan merencanakan mimpimu dengan langkah lugas dan tegas.

Kuberikan kau sebuah _gift_ untuk merangkul kawan dan musuhmu, berupa kemampuan dan pesona hingga membuai mereka dalam suasana **TENANG** dan **DAMAI**.

Kuberikan kau sebuah karunia luar biasa; fitur dan _console_ tercanggih untuk mempersenjatai peperangmu hingga kau bisa **MENYERANG** dengan gencar.

Tiga hadiah itu adalah akurasi SISTEM (Enterprise), kemampuan menciptakan rasa TENANG dan DAMAI (Xanax), dan satu lagi adalah… keahlian MENYERANG (Offensive).

Aku namai kalian…

**Enterprise-Xanax-Offensive**

.

.

.

"Kau adalah… EXO."

Dari peluh yang terus mengalir melewati pelipis dan keningnya, Ryeowook melihat sunggingan senyum mengerikan dari wajah Eunhyuk. "Hihihihi… ini lucu sekali!" Ia terus tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Alasan kenapa Eunhyuk dibekali NPC yang luar biasa, alasan kenapa dalam _game_ ini Eunhyuk sangat cepat _leveling_ dan bisa dengan cepat mengambil _Second Job_, alasan kenapa Eunhyuk menuduhnya, alasan kenapa Sungmin bisa merasakan panas padahal player yang menyaksikan pertarungan antar player tak akan terkena efeknya, dan alasan Eunhyuk mengusulkan pertarungan ini… semuanya jelas sudah.

Semua itu terjadi… karena dia bukan Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya. Semua itu terjadi untuk satu tujuan…

.

.

.

MEMBUNUH LEETEUK!

.

.

.

Hehehe… selain aku adalah ciptaan paling lemah, aku juga adalah ciptaan yang selalu gagal. Tak aneh kenapa Tuan Besar memanggilku dengan panggilan demikian. Target pertama yang harus aku eksekusi adalah Leeteuk, dan sekarang aku malah menyelamatkannya. Dan kau Bocah Sialan, seharusnya kau adalah target ke-13 yang mati paling akhir, tapi kau malah mendahului teman-temanmu yang lain.

Aku… benar-benar gagal.

"_Kau… yang menyelamatkan Leeteuk-ssi?" _Samar-samar Ryeowook mendengar sebuah suara di kepalanya.

HEG!

"_Ketika aku tak sadarkan diri… apakah saat itu kau bisa bebas keluar?"_

"Kau…"

"_Aku Kim Ryeowook. Kau?"_

"Aku, namaku… Rye."

"_Rye… aku sangat menyesal karena aku terlambat mengenalmu. Selama ini kau hidup dalam tubuhku 'kan? Hehehe… maaf aku terlambat menyadarinya. Rye… karena kau sudah bersama denganku selama ini, kau… pasti tahu apa yang menjadi keinginanku 'kan?"_

"Hm, ya."

"_Keinginanku adalah… agar kehidupanku bisa berarti. Dan aku ingin bisa menikmati sisa-sisa hidupku. Selama ini aku selalu menikmati hidupku. Bekerja di restoran, bercengkrama dengan keluarga, dan bertemu teman-teman baru. Menggagalkan penculikan Yesung, melihat aksi hebat Kangin, menyemangati Eunhyuk bahkan ikut menjahilinya. Bisa tahu ada orang seperti Kyuhyun di dunia ini, terkagum-kagum dengan Sungmin, melihat pesona Donghae yang digilai kaum wanita, kemampuan luar biasanya Hankyung, sikap anehnya Heechul, sisi tenangnya Shindong, bahkan sisi lembut Siwon… mereka telah berkontribusi besar dalam kehidupanku. Aku bisa lebih menikmati hidupku berkat mereka. Dan itu… sudah cukup Rye…."_

"Tunggu, kau… jangan-jangan kau akan melakukannya lagi?" Kali ini Rye tak kuasa menahan perasaannya lagi. Air mata tanpa sadar jatuh mencumbui pipinya yang sudah kotor.

"_Dan kau… yang telah mewujudkan impianku jadi nyata. Dengan menyelamatkan Leeteuk-ssi, kau… sudah membuat hidupku bermakna. Terima kasih…."_

"TUNGGU! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MELAKUKANNYA LAGI! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MERELAKAN KETIDAKADILAN INI! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENERIMANYA! KAU… TIDAK BOLEH BERTERIMA KASIH KEPADAKU BOCAH SIALAAAANNNNNN!"

"Semoga kita… bisa bertemu lagi. Jika kita bisa bertemu lagi… aku ingin… mengenalmu lebih awal, berteman denganmu, dan memiliki banyak kenangan indah bersamamu. Selamat tinggal."

.

.

.

"Kenapa… Ryeowook kesakitan?" Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya memandang Ryeowook yang masih tergeletak di pelukan Leeteuk. Manik matanya bergerak-gerak cepat, dadanya naik turun tak berima, sedangkan napasnya memburu—saling kejar mengejar. "Bukankah indra perasa sudah dinonaktifkan dan kita tidak akan bisa merasakan rasa sakit?"

"Kalian tidak menyadarinya?" Seseorang—dalam wujud Eunhyuk itu memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Ahhh… aku lupa bilang salah satu efek _bugging system_ itu. Hehehe… salah satu efek dari _bugging_ itu adalah… luka yang kau alami di dalam _game_ ini, juga akan berefek pada tubuhmu di dunia nyata. Dan ini… berlaku pada semua pemain."

DEG!

"KAU!" Tak membuang waktu lagi, Kyuhyun langsung menemui Ryeowook yang terlihat kesulitan bernapas.

"Apa maksudnya, Kyuhyun? Apa maksudnya?" Donghae terlihat sangat cemas setelah mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Mau aku perjelas lagi?" Eunhyuk memandang mereka semua dengan tatapan tanpa ampun. Sebuah senyum menjijikan tercermin di wajahnya yang keras. "Maksudku… jika kau mati di dunia _game_, maka… tubuhmu di dunia nyata pun akan… MATI."

"Hosh… hoshh…" Ryeowook yang sedang berada dalam dekapan Leeteuk sekarang masih Rye yang jahat. Ryeowook yang sedang berada dalam dekapan Leeteuk sekarang masih Rye yang menginginkan kematian mereka semua. Tapi… Ryeowook yang sedang berada dalam dekapan Leeteuk sekarang… sosok itu… menangis. Ia bukan menangisi kenyataan bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir, tapi ia menangisi… kenapa akhir kehidupan Kim Ryeowook yang polos itu datang menghampirinya secepat ini? Dengan cara seperti ini?

Jika ia punya kuasa, ia ingin menjauhkan Kim Ryeowook dari Tuan Besar atau pun dari 12 teman-temannya. Ia rela jika ia tak bisa keluar dari tubuh Ryeowook selama-lamanya. Ia rela. Tapi… kenyataan berkata lain. Ia harus melihat dan merasakan sendiri tubuh Kim Ryeowook ini menuntut ajal… bersamanya.

"Hehehe… terima kasih… atas kebahagiaan yang kau berikan padaku, Ryeowook-_ssi_. Semoga kita… bisa bertemu lagi," setelah mengucapkan kata terakhirnya—yang entah ditujukan pada siapa, Ryeowook pun… mengembuskan napas terakhirnya di pelukan Leeteuk. Bersamaan dengan nyawanya yang telah pergi… wujudnya di dunia _game_ pun, lambat laun mulai memudar.

"TIDAKKKK! WOOK_IE-YA_! WOK_IE-YA_, KEMBALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"WOK_IIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

"KIM RYEOWOOK! AKU BILANG KEMBALI SEKARANG! KAU TIDAK BISA KABUR BEGITU SAJA MELARIKAN DIRI DARI _GAME_ INI! KIM RYEOWOOK!"

Suara Sungmin, Donghae, Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun yang bergetar terdengar saling bersahutan di langit malam. Dan perlahan… sosok kecil yang ringkih itu pun… menghilang dari pelukan Leeteuk sang serigala.

Malam itu, entah mengapa… anginnya… terdengar menangis.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**Terima kasih untuk Supporter PMM chapter sebelumnya**

**L**ee Yeon Rin**, E**ndah Dewi**, K**im Youngbin**, s**nowy**, N**atzzy Rahman**, A**iniAhamad, **s**itihalimatussadiah124, **I**rmawati Hasan, **1**3ginger, **l**ienda. chara, **S**iti syifa, **P**ark Minggi, **M**inHyo137, **s**adkia, **t**hamiiechie. everlastingfriend, **T**ika137, **n**amika ashara, **S**aryeong, **M**iraIdora7, **e**va. manurung. 940, **B**aek Ji Hye, **v**onnyrez, **E**bimorv23, **Y**eShaSparkClouds,** b**ella. cuaniezz, **h**uncjh, **H**ega, **R**ia, **D**wi Lestari, **M**ylovelyyeye, **R**izkyvi, **K**iru Kirua, **s**hinta. lang, **G**aemGyu92, **H**aebaragi86, **b**lacklist935, **A**ya Kim Petals, **v**ina rizki, **Y**ekyurious, **M**inHyo137,** n**hasparkyu, **s**issy, **l**ieachan, **s**alam manis Hamba Allah, **Y**ewon, **Q**y Dictator, **p**umpkins,** z**efanyadw, **c**uneh, **G**abyGaluh, **H**KY, **J**iniELF13, **b**unnyblack. FLK. 136, **p**hiexphiexnophiex, **e**L. Voldysh, **k**angrae. mi. 3, **J**vnq, **S**parkyubum, **R**hara, **h**ana. hi1,**A**revi. are. vikink, **r**egianamiranda, **k**im min soo, **R**ianaaLau, **h**aniif. ajja, **G**yuNiellee, **C**hocolate30, **n**ita f, **x**elo, **k**yuli 99, **K**ikyu RKY, **c**hupiefi, **l**eeharu, **S**ansan Kurai, **V**ertiVarpleGirl dan beberapa Reviewer yang tampil sebagai **Guest**.


End file.
